La voix des morts
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Les nés-Moldus ont fait l'objet d'expériences dans les prisons de Voldemort. Hermione a survécu, mais le sortilège qui a été testé sur elle la rend folle. Quand à Draco, il regrette, il a honte et serait prêt à tout pour se racheter ... HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

La voix des morts

**Disclaimer : Harry et ses amis ne sont pas à moi … (I wish …)**

**Encore une Dramione (je sais, je ne me diversifie pas beaucoup, mais c'est mes deux persos préférés, j'y peux rien. .. ^^) D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que JK avait fait une erreur en destinant Hermione à Ron, mais bon … **

Chapitre 1 : La part des ténèbres.

Tremblante, elle rabat les couvertures sur son visage. L'atmosphère est étouffante là-dessous, elle transpire à grosses gouttes. Ses cheveux poisseux collent à son visage, ses mains moites ne lâchent pas les draps qui la recouvrent, elle s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour rien au monde elle ne sortirait de là, bien que les fines couches de tissu soient une barrière bien ridicule entre elle et eux.

_Laissez-moi tranquille … pitié …_

Elle les sent tout autour. Ils bougent, glissent, volent, la frôlent, la terrorisent, essayent de la toucher. Elle voudrait hurler, mais elle se souvient du voisin qui est venu la voir la veille, avec son visage rougeaud et sa voix rauque de vieux poivrot. Il en a marre du bruit, des cris, que peut-elle bien faire toute la nuit à hurler comme ça, demande-t-il. Mais il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas comprendre. Avec son regard lubrique, il sous-entend que ses cris ne sont pas des hurlements de terreur, mais de jouissance. Il pense qu'elle ramène des hommes et qu'elle s'adonne aux plaisirs de la chair, tous les soirs. Ce salopard aimerait bien en profiter lui aussi. Mais il est vieux, laid alors il décharge sa frustration sur elle et vient se plaindre du tapage.

Mais il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas comprendre.

Lorsque le soleil brille, lorsqu'il fait jour, elle arrive à peu près à supporter sa situation. Mais dès que la nuit tombe sur l'Angleterre, tout bascule et le cauchemar commence. Elles les voit tous, et eux la voient aussi. Lorsqu'ils le veulent ils peuvent la toucher, mais aussi l'empêcher ELLE de les toucher EUX.

Il fait trop chaud, elle a besoin d'air. Peut-être qu'en écartant juste un peu les draps, elle pourrait mieux respirer. Tremblante, elle entrouvre le tissu et passe sa bouche par l'interstice. L'air frais, salvateur, lui brûle la gorge. Elle a soif, mais l'idée de sortir de son lit lui donne envie de vomir.

Hermione est exténuée. Elle voudrait pouvoir dormir, vivre normalement. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, rien n'est plus pareil. Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans ce lit, à Ste-Mangouste, elle les voit et ils peuvent la voir aussi.

Elle sent le souffle de l'un d'entre eux sur sa bouche. Elle pousse un cri et bat en retraite sous les couvertures.

« FICHEZ LE CAMP ! »

Le silence se fait. Les chuchotements, les bruissements, tout a disparu. Hésitante, elle se redresse et sort de dessous les draps. Plus rien. Ils s'en sont allés. Mais ils reviendront.

Hermione se précipite sur l'interrupteur pour allumer le plafonnier. La lumière la rassurait mais impossible de dormir avec cette ampoule nue juste au-dessus de son lit. Tant pis, elle essaierait de dormir quand … Elle venait à peine de penser cette phrase qu'elle se souvint que le lendemain, elle prenait le Poudlard Express avec Harry et Ron pour retourner à Poudlard et faire sa septième et dernière année là-bas.

_Heureusement, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, j'aurai une chambre séparée. Personne ne m'entendra hurler, à part peut-être le Préfet-en-Chef …_

Mouais … Pas idéal non plus. Surtout que d'après ses calculs, le Préfet-en-Chef serait sûrement Draco Malfoy. Il était le meilleur élève de Poudlard derrière elle, et maintenant que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort était vaincu, tout racisme était interdit, même envers les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que le blond ne soit pas choisi …

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ah ah ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

Hermione sursaute. Des pleurs d'enfants. Elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un gamin d'environ quatre ans, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. L'un d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demande Hermione avec colère. Le gamin sanglote de plus belle.

_Je veux ma mamaaaaaaan …_

Hermione se prend la tête entre ses mains, essayant de ne plus entendre les hurlements du gamin. Mais c'était idiot, elle le réalisa très vite. Elle était la seule à les entendre. Ils parlaient directement dans sa tête …

« Ecoute euh … petit, ta maman n'est pas là, elle … »

_Aide-moi à retrouver ma maman !_

Hermione soupire. « Je ne sais pas où est ta maman. Tu n'as qu'à la chercher tout seul. Rentre chez toi. » Si tu as encore un chez toi, ajoute-t-elle dans sa tête.

_AIDE MOI A RETROUVER MA MAMAN !_, s'énerva le garçonnet. C'était parti. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas les contrarier. Mais elle était à bout. La peau de l'enfant sembla verdir et se décomposer. Il fondit sur elle et se mit à essayer de la griffer._ MECHANTE ! AIDE MOI A RETROUVER MA MAMAN._ L'énergie fantômatique de l'enfant ne se stabilisait pas encore selon sa volonté et ses petites mains n'atteignaient pas Hermione à chaque coup. Cela suffit cependant à lui faire deux ou trois entailles au niveau des mollets et elle eut envie de vomir en voyant soudain l'un des ongles jaunes de l'enfant se détacher et tomber sur le parquet avec un bruit sinistre, avant de disparaître.

« TU N'AS PLUS DE MERE, TU ES MORT ! DEGAGE D'ICI ! », hurla Hermione.

Le gamin cesse de se démener et lui jette un regard de reproche. _MECHANTE, JE LE DIRAI A MAMAN._

Il disparait à son tour, comme l'ongle quelques secondes plus tôt.

Boum boum boum.

Allons bon, le voisin qui tape contre le mur. « LA FERME ! », hurle Hermione, tandis que le voisin cesse de frapper la cloison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Dans quatre heures elle était censée se lever, se préparer et quitter son appartement de location courte durée pour se rendre à King's Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾.

Deux mois qu'elle vivait ainsi. Deux mois qu'elle survivait dans une état de fatigue et de stress perpétuel. Déjà deux mois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, depuis que Harry avait gagné la guerre, depuis que Voldemort lui avait jeté ce sortilège abominable. Celui qui lui faisait voir toutes ces choses.

_Flashback _

_Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent. Doucement, elle entrouvrit les paupières, mais les referma aussitôt. La lumière, les murs blancs, les draps blancs, tout était bien trop éblouissant._

_La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était sa captivité. Seule dans cette cellule sale au fond des geôles de Voldemort, elle avait subi les pires atrocité à ce que beaucoup pensaient, les nés-Moldus, les Sangs-de-Bourbe n'avaient pas tous été capturés dans le but d'être tués. Ceux là n'étaient qu'une minorité. Les autres comme elle, avaient été stockés, si l'on peut dire, dans des prisons, où les médecins maudits de Voldemort leur faisaient subir des tests. Pendant des mois, les Mangemorts et les mages mettaient au point de nouveaux sortilèges de torture mentale, qu'ils testaient sur eux. La torture physique ne les amusait plus, les viols, les Doloris, tout ça se démodait._

_La grande tendance était de ne pas toucher au corps du « patient », mais de le détruire de l'intérieur._

_Seamus Finnegan par exemple … Les Mangemorts avaient testé sur lui un nouveau sortilège, le pire de tous, selon Hermione. C'était un sort « longue-durée ». Une fois qu'il était jeté, il durait jusqu'à la mort. Ce sortilège consistait à enlever quelque chose au patient à chaque fois qu'il parlait, pleurait, gémissait, faisait le moindre bruit avec ses cordes vocales. À chaque son émis, quelque chose était retiré : la mémoire, la vue, l'odorat, le goût, le langage, tout disparaissait. Quand la guerre fut finie et que l'Ordre du Phoenix vint délivrer les prisonniers, ils trouvèrent Seamus, allongé sur la paille dans ses excréments. Il ne comprenait plus notre langue, ne savait même plus qui il était. Il ne savait plus écrire, ni lire, ni parler, ni aller aux toilettes. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui a fini par sauter du quatrième étage de Ste-Mangouste, un mois après son admission._

_Hermione l'avait lu dans les lignes lui avaient été consacrées. Forcément, cela n'intéressait personne, car le même jour, un nouveau Ministre de la Magie prenait ses fonctions Seamus avait disparu, sans faire de vagues._

_Lorsqu'elle finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux, Hermione vit aussitôt une infirmière accourir avec tout un tas d'ustensiles pour vérifier son état. Hermione la laissa faire, ne sachant pas si elle devait parler ou non, au cas où on lui aurait jeté le même sortilège qu'à Seamus._

_« Miss Granger, tout va bien, vous êtes en bonne santé », claironna l'infirmière. « Vous avez seulement beaucoup dormi. Savez-vous quel genre de sortilège a été testé sur vous ? »_

_Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était la petite surprise de Voldemort. Un petit cadeau de départ._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Granger, nous allons vous garder en observation quelque temps et voir ce qu'il se passe. En attendant, vous avez de la visite », acheva la jeune femme avec un large sourire._

_À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une marée de cheveux roux se pressa autour d'elle. Elle distinga au milieu une tête brune ébouriffée et sourit._

_« Hermione, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! », dit Harry en l'enlaçant. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »_

_« Tu parles, les Mangemorts n'ont rien dû lui faire, elle est trop effrayante », renchérit Ron, les yeux rougis. Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré de joie._

_« Salut », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix rauque. « Je suis contente de vous voir. »_

_« Tiens, bois un verre d'eau, ma chérie », dit Molly Weasley en lui apportant un verre._

_Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et but lentement trois gorgées d'eau fraîche._

_Soudain elle se figea. Un jeune homme pâle se tenait à côté de Fred (ou était-ce George ?). Elle plissa les yeux, mais le reconnut vite : le deuxième jumeau. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé. Pendant ce temps, Molddy continuait de babiller._

_« On a vraiment eu très peur, tu sais, Hermione. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde, nous … » Molly s'arrêta et ravala ses larmes. « Fred est … »_

_Elle ne pouvait continuer. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Fred et George étaient là … Certes, pas en très bon état, il manquait une oreille à l'un et l'autre avait le teint verdâtre mais …_

_« Fred a été tué par un Mangemort, pendant la bataille finale … », fit doucement George en baissant les yeux._

_Hermione ne comprenait pas. Fred était là ! Ils ne le voyaient pas ou quoi ? Derrière son frère, Fred se mit à sourire. Un sourire étrange, mauvais, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Personne ne semblait le remarquer et Molly continuait de parler, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fixait Fred, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue._

Alors comme ça, tu me vois, toi ? Intéressant. Tu es la seule personne en ce monde qui ne m'ignore pas. Tu n'es pas si moche, en plus … peut-être pourrait-on faire ami-ami tous les deux … ?

_Il glissa une main sur son sein et Hermione poussa un hurlement._

_« Arrête ! Me touche pas ! Arrête ! »_

_Interloqués, les Weasleys et Harry reculèrent d'un pas._

_« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Personne ne t'as touchée, calme-toi. »_

Comme c'est amusant, Hermione, _continua Fred en approchant son visage du sien. Une odeur de mort, de terre mouillée et froide émanait de sa bouche. Hermione sentit ses poils se hérisser. _Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, et personne ne peut s'en prendre à moi. Ils penseront tous que tu es folle.

_« Recule, espèce de sale con ! Recule ! »_

_Molly poussa un cri d'étonnement. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler Hermione de cette façon. Une infirmière accourut, alertée par les cris d'Hermione._

_« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »_

_Harry haussa les épaules et lui expliqua la situation. Hermione entendit du bruit au plafond et leva les yeux. Il y en avait un autre. C'était … oh, mon dieu, c'était Rémus, il … marchait au plafond …_

Je peux jouer avec toi, Fred ?_, dit Rémus en se laissant tomber, tel une araignée, sur le lit. Lui aussi était invisible aux yeux des autres. _J'ai toujours eu envie de m'amuser avec elle, quand elle était mon élève…_, sussura Rémus, le teint aussi verdâtre que celui de Fred._

_C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle se mit à hurler en battant des bras, telle une forcenée, pour éloigner les deux … les deux quoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être Fred et Rémus, jamais Fred et Rémus ne se seraient comportés ainsi avec elle. Ils étaient si … répugnants !_

_Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'infirmière approcher une seringue de son bras et ensuite, elle sombra dans l'obscurité._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_« La part sombre ? », demanda Hermione au Médicomage venu l'examiner. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment._

_« L'être humain est à la fois bon et mauvais. C'est notre éducation, notre caractère qui fait ensuite pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Les choses que tu sembles voir, Hermione, sont l'esprit de ce que la personne décédée aurait pu être si la balance avait penché de l'autre côté. »_

_Hermione réfléchit. « Donc si une personne a été bonne, lorsqu'elle décèdera, je ne verrais que son mauvais côté ? »_

_Le Médicomage hocha à nouveau la tête. _

T'es un peu lente à comprendre, brunette_, se moqua un esprit, assis en tailleur sur le lit voisin. Hermione lui jet un coussin à la figure, lequel le traversa. C'était inutile, mais ça faisait du bien._

_Le médicomage sursauta. « Il y en a un ici ? », demanda-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise._

_« Oui », répondit Hermione en reportant son attention sur lui. « Continuez, expliquez-moi. Dans le cas d'une personne qui a été mauvaise de son vivant, je verrai donc son bon côté ? »_

_« C'est ce que nous pensons », dit le médecin sans cesser de regarder, inquiet, le lit voisin, qui pour lui, était vide._

_« Génial … », marmonna Hermione. « Combien de temps ça va durer ? »_

_Le médicomage sembla soudain très embarrassé. « Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Si l'on considère les autres sortilèges lancés aux … aux personnes qui ont subi les mêmes tortures que vous … nous pensons que votre état est irréversible. »_

_Hermione déglutit._

T'as pas fini de nous supporter, brunette_, ricana l'esprit avant de disparaître._

_Fin du flashback._

Hermione se rendit dans sa petite cuisine pour se servir un verre de coca bien frais. La caféine était devenue indispensable ces derniers mois. Surtout la nuit.

Elle s'assit sur son sofa et alluma la télévision. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines, il lui rendait visite.

_Bonsoir, jeune fille …_

« Bonsoir, Tom », répondit-elle en souriant. Le beau jeune homme sembla flotter jusqu'au sofa et posa son corps, ou plutôt son énergie, à côté d'elle. Au début, elle avait été terrorisée. Mais les suppositions du Médicomage étaient justes. Les méchants devenaient bons une fois morts.

_Ils vous empêchent encore de dormir ?_, demanda-t-il, d'un air désolé.

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. « Ils viennent moins quand vous êtes là », dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il venait aussi souvent. Le remords ? La solitude ? Auraient-ils pu s'apprécier si le monde avait été différent ?

Tom Elvis Jedusor détourna son regard vers la télévision. _Alors profitez-en pour dormir un peu. Demain vous repartez à Poudlard. _

Hermione soupira et se pelotonna sur le canapé. « Bonne nuit, Tom. »

_Bonne nuit, Miss Granger._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque sa montre sonna sept heures, Hermione se réveilla et jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle. Il était parti. Il s'en allait toujours avant qu'elle se réveille.

Avait-il prévu cela ? Avait-il imaginé que le sortilège aurait également cet effet là ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Non, sûrement pas. C'était un effet secondaire indésirable. Une erreur de calcul. Mais qui lui était salutaire. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre cet enfer sans avoir l'aide d'un Mangemort décédé ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour dormir quelques heures par ci par là. Cela avait été très perturbant au début, de voir ses anciens bourreaux être gentils avec elle, mais elle était tellement désespérée que c'était mieux que rien.

Hermione se prépara pour partir, termina ses bagages. Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir des esprits, bons ou mauvais, rôder dans les parages, mais le plus pénible était pendant qu'elle se douchait. Les mauvais s'invitaient souvent dans la salle de bains pour venir se rincer l'œil et même essayer de faire plus. Mais elle avait découvert par hasard, un soir à table, que le sel repoussait ces esprits pendant quelques minutes. Un soir où l'un d'entre eux la dérangeait en plein dîner, elle avait saisi la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, son verre, et l'avait jeté sur l'esprit. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire et de rage, elle avait saisi autre chose, la salière, et il avait disparu. Ravie, elle gardait donc toujours une petite salière à portée de main et leur en jetait un peu dessus dès qu'ils devenaient trop entreprenants.

À force de se faire repousser trois ou quatre fois d'affilée, ils finissaient par la laisser tranquille.

Mais elle avait dû très vite investir dans un bon aspirateur …

À 10h, elle était fin prête et descendit à la réception de son immeuble pour rendre les clés et payer les deux dernières semaines de loyer. Elle se rendit ensuite dans une petite ruelle sombre pour transplaner sans être vue, jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, où elle se chercha ensuite un coin tranquille pour boire un café et fumer une cigarette avant qu'Harry et Ron n'arrivent. Ils détestaient ça. Mais à l'hôpital, après avoir essayé beaucoup d'anti-stress différents, c'était le meilleur qu'elle avait pu trouver. Honteuse, elle commanda son café et alluma son briquet, comme une enfant qui aurait peur de se faire prendre en train de craquer des allumettes.

Une toux sèche et feinte la fit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel.

_Kof kof kof, quelle horrible odeur … La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse fumer ce truc, c'est parce que tu es terriblement sexy quand tu le fais …_

« La ferme, FRED ! », s'écria Hermione, un peu trop fort.

Les quelques élèves et parents déjà présents lui jetèrent un regard interloqué. Hermione avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ne pas hurler sur les esprits en public. À chaque fois elle passait pour une folle … mais ils la poussaient à bout !

L'esprit s'esclaffa et disparut.

« Tu te sens bien, Granger ? », fit une voix traînante et narquoise qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. Et pour cause, elle l'avait entendue pendant des mois, lorsqu'elle était captive.

« Malfoy … je voudrais bien te dire que je suis ravie de te voir, mais en fait … non », répondit-elle sarcastique en lui soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure. Le blond sourit et s'assit en face d'elle avant de saisir son paquet de cigarettes pour lui en prendre une.

« Hé, faut pas te gêner, surtout », protesta Hermione avec un regard mauvais.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et ne dit plus rien. Il restait seulement là, assis avec elle, à observer les gens qui marchaient sur le quai. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il ?

_Il ne vous fera rien._

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. « QUOI ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Ca te reprend. Tu parles encore toute seule. » Il reprit son observation de la population qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Discrètement, Hermione se retourna et, juste derrière sa chaise, se trouvait le grand, l'immense … Lucius Malfoy. Et il souriait.

_Il ne vous fera rien. Il se sent seul, c'est tout._

Hermione ne répondit rien, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle à Draco.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

_Je viens de vous dire qu'il se sent seul. Soyez gentille avec lui, s'il vous plaît, Miss Granger._

« Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! », s'écria Hermione, en réponse à ce que venait de dire Lucius.

« Quoi ? », s'étonna Malfoy. « Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir quelque chose. C'est sûr que toi ça ne doit jamais t'arriver. »

« Non, je … oh et puis zut », grommela Hermione en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, rageuse.

Nouveau silence.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? », demanda faiblement Draco sans lever les yeux.

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire … après … tu sais … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Après que tes amis m'ont torturée ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Draco se renfrogna comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui ont vient de refuser un bonbon.

_Il regrette. Soyez psychologue, Miss Granger_, fit Lucius avec un petit rire.

« Vous, quand j'aurai besoin d'un traducteur, je vous sonnerai ! », s'égosilla Hermione en se retournant vers Lucius.

Malfoy ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. « Manifestement, tu as beaucoup souffert en prison », souffla Draco, avec une grimace.

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec une énorme envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et prit ses bagages pour s'éloigner.

_Il le sait._

« LUCIUS LA FERME ! », hurla-t-elle en se retournant.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche. _Zut._ Draco se leva d'un bond. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et choisit la sortie la plus digne qu'elle put imaginer. Elle pointa son index vers le ciel et cria : « Oh ! » Alors que Draco suivait des yeux la direction qu'elle indiquait, elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle entendit Draco crier derrière elle, mais il ne chercha pas à la suivre. Elle monta dans le train et s'assit dans un des compartiments pour attendre ses amis.

**Les bla- blas de Xérès : Un premier chapitre qui arrive avec le deuxième en cadeau. Bien entendu, je n'abandonne pas « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois », ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'en ce dimanche pluvieux, j'ai eu une idée qui m'a parue bonne, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne pense pas que cette fic soit très longue, en termes de nombre de chapitres, mais j'ai quelques idées assez sympas. Alors R&R, chers amis !**


	2. Chapter 2

La voix des morts

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ouaaah, je m'attendais pas à avoir des reviews si vite ^^ Pour la peine voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Opalle : Les fantômes de Poudlard, c'est différent, tout le monde peut les voir. Là, on parle vraiment de mauvais esprits, des poltergeist, des boules d'énergie pouvant se matérialiser pour faire le mal ou le bien comme bon leur semble. Et la seule qui les voit, c'est Hermione. Fichus Gryffondor, à toujours s'attirer des problèmes … lol**

**AngelNott : Oui, ses amis savent, mais chut, vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres …**

**Et merci à Aodren, Fiind-Love, Luciole's world (oh, comme ta review m'a fait rire ^^), Lauriane278.**

Chapitre 2 : Mister Lonely

« Il se sent seul, Miss Granger … Soyez psychologue, Miss Granger … j't'en foutrai des psychologues, moi ! », grommela Hermione en martelant la banquette en face d'elle de coups de pieds.

_Mais je vous en prie …_

« Aaah ! », hurla Hermione en voyant apparaître Lucius Malfoy juste en face d'elle. « Mais … mais … mais ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça devant les gens ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lucius sourit. Un Malfoy qui sourit, c'est très bizarre.

« Arrêtez ça. »

_Ca quoi ?_

« Ce sourire. C'est perturbant. »

Lucius soupira et lui fit des yeux de teckel. _Vous êtes la première personne à qui je parle en presque trois mois, et vous n'êtes même pas gentille avec moi._

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Et vous, vous avez été gentil avec moi, quand vous m'avez torturée ? »

_Non …_, souffla Lucius, pensif. _Mais je ne regrette rien_, fit-il avec un large sourire._ Parce que maintenant, je peux vous parler !_

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air très fier de lui.

Hermione soupira, mais sourit. Il avait l'air tellement différent. « J'imagine quel enfer ça doit être pour vous. La seule personne qui peut vous parler est une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

_Tut tut tut, Miss Granger. Détrompez-vous, je vous aime bien. Vous êtes intelligente. J'ai toujours su que personne ne réussirait à vous détruire. Vous êtes trop forte pour vous laisser abattre._

Hermione ne sut pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou non. « Euh … merci. »

_Trève de bavardages. Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi._

« Vous en avez du culot », s'énerva Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais vous rendre un service ? »

_En fait, il s'agit de …_ Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit toute grande et Lucius disparut aussitôt … remplacé par son fils.

« Granger … qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », demanda-t-il, haletant. « J'ai fait tous les compartiments de ce fichu train pour te retrouver. Et tu parlais encore toute seule. »

Hermione rougit. « Ah oui ? Euh, c'est … mon kit main libre ! » D'un geste vif, elle enfonça sa main dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone portable.

« Ton quoi ? »

« Un truc moldu, c'est pour appeler les gens de loin. Et ça donne l'impression qu'on parle tout seul », tenta-t-elle misérablement d'expliquer.

Draco ne sembla pas convaincu mais ne dit rien. « Tu es partie en courant, tout à l'heure. »

« Oui », répondit Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Je n'avais pas … très envie de te voir. »

Draco sembla désespéré. « Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct. » Il entra dans le compartiment, referma la porte et s'assit près d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez les Malfoys ? Tous à envahir mon espace personnel ? », grommela Hermione.

« Quoi ? », demanda Draco.

« Rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment. Aucun d'eux n'osait poser une question ou faire le moindre bruit, de peur de briser ce silence dans lequel chacun se trouvait en sécurité. La moindre parole pourrait mettre en danger ce semblant de paix qui venait de s'installer entre eux, au hasard d'une cigarette volée à la terrasse d'un café.

Un esprit se matérialisa près de Draco. Hermione s'attendait à voir Lucius, mais fut déçue. Ce n'était pas Lucius, c'était Rémus, le mauvais esprit qu'elle redoutait plus que tout autre.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens voilà qui est intéressant. Ca me donne envie de m'amuser un peu._

Hermione se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège. Elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à rester normale lorsque l'esprit de Rémus se trouvait dans les parages. Il essayait toujours de la toucher à des endroits où elle ne désirait pas être touchée. Il était de loin le plus cruel de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Sûrement à cause du loup qui était en lui.

Draco dut sentir la peur de la jeune fille car il se retourna, étonné et la regarda attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle fixait un point à droite de Draco. Elle semblait terrifiée. Draco se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Bien entendu.

Rémus approcha d'Hermione avec un sourire carnassier et glissa une main dans le col de sa chemise, faisant sauter un bouton.

Draco poussa un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Ta chemise s'ouvre toute seule ! »

Hermione grogna et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle y avait placé une petite réserve de sachets de sels volés dans un restaurant self-service. Si elle arrivait à en ouvrir un et à atteindre Rémus, elle pourrait éviter que Draco raconte à tout Poudlard que sa poitrine sortait de ses vêtements par sa propre volonté.

Mais Rémus immobilisa sa main et la gifla. Sa lèvre inférieure se fendit sous la force du coup et un filet de sang s'en échappa. Draco ne savait que faire. La jeune Gryffondor semblait sous l'emprise d'une force invisible qui … qui quoi , au juste ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

Il vit Hermione donner un coup de pied en l'air et repousser quelque chose qui alla s'écraser sur la banquette derrière lui. Il entendit la banquette en cuir CRISSER sous le poids de … mais de quoi ?

« MERDE, GRANGER, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST-CE BORDEL ? »

Pour toute réponse, il vit Granger sortir un petit sachet blanc de sa poche, le déchirer et le jeter de toute ses forces sur la banquette. Elle sembla se détendre et se rassit en soupirant de soulagement.

Draco, toujours debout, n'osait pas bouger. Il regardait Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte, silencieux.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, cela énerva Hermione. « Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy, ou les mouches vont y entrer … »

Il referma sa mâchoire avec un claquement sec et se rassit, raide comme un robot.

Silence. Hermione vit Draco serrer les poings, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle haussa un sourcil, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait trop si elle devait avoir peur ou non. Jusqu'à présent lorsqu'un Malfoy faisait ce genre de choses, c'est que cela allait chauffer pour son matricule. Inconsciemment, elle s'écarta un peu plus de lui sur la banquette.

« C'est à cause de nous ? », demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Malfoy, … »

« REPONDS ! », hurla-t-il, si fort, qu'Hermione en sursauta.

« Oui, oui », répondit-elle précipitamment. « C'est le sortilège qu'ils ont testé sur moi. » Elle avait pris soin de dire ils et non vous. Lucius voulait qu'elle soie psychologue, eh bien il était servi.

Silence. Draco serrait les poings de plus belle. « Pourquoi es-tu vivante ? », gronda-t-il.

_Hein ?_

« Que .. quoi ? », balbutia Hermione, qui se sentait soudain en danger.

Elle vit une larme tomber sur les poings de Malfoy et la fixa, comme fascinée. Malfoy pleurait.

« Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si tu étais morte, comme les autres. »

Hermione grimaça. « Je ne comprends pas ce que … »

« Les autres sont morts en prison, ou à l'hôpital, d'autres se sont suicidés, d'autres sont fous à lier mais toi … TOI … tu es toujours là … tu es la première chose que j'ai vue en arrivant sur le quai … tu me nargues … tu me rappelles tout ça, tout ce qu'on a fait … si tu n'étais pas là, je pourrais essayer d'oublier en paix, mais non … TU ES TOUJOURS LA DEVANT MOI ! »

Hermione se tassa sur son siège. « Dé-désolée… »

« ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER ! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ! TOUJOURS, L'HEROINE CA A ÉTÉ TOI ! Tu … tu … » Il se tut et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi je souffre … », gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur le siège.

Hermione se sentait triste pour lui. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu torturer qui que ce soit, il était juste spectateur. D'accord, ça n'avait rien de très glorieux, mais il n'avait jamais été un monstre, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Dans sa tête, la voix de Lucius retentit. _Et bien ? qu'attendez-vous pour le prendre dans vos bras ?_

« C'est un peu exagéré, non ? », protesta Hermione, sans réfléchir.

Draco releva la tête, l'air furieux. « Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

Hermione se mit à bégayer atrocement. « Non, non, je … non ! » La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut le conseil de Lucius, alors … elle se jeta à son cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

S'ensuivit le moment le plus étrange de toute leurs vies. Draco se raidit, n'osant plus bouger d'un poil.

« Ok, Granger, finalement, t'es peut-être pas en si bon état que ça. Lâche-moi. »

Hermione obéit et se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance. « Désolée. »

« Arrête de t'excuser. »

« Oui, pardon … (Regard noir de Draco) désolée … euh … »

Draco soupira, un sourire en coin.

« Ca va, laisse tomber. Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue. »

Hermione frémit.

« Euh non, enfin … façon de parler … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… », balbutia Draco, gêné.

Hermione acquiesça. « Ca va … tu n'y es pour rien. »

Draco lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Ce qu'on nous a fait … ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Draco la fixa un moment, puis grimaça. « Fichus Gryffondor et leur courage à deux Noises … »

« Hein ? », s'écria Hermione. « Je viens de te dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de te mettre dans un état pareil pour tout ça et toi tu … »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il souriait.

« Imbécile … », marmonna-t-elle.

De nouveau, ils restèrent assis là en silence. Mais cette fois, l'atmosphère entre eux était beaucoup plus légère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas brisé ce silence, mais ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors toute grande sur Harry, Ron et Ginny. Le sourire des trois amis d'Hermione disparut bien vite lorsqu'ils virent Draco Malfoy assis à côté de la brunette.

« Voilà la cavalerie, je crois que je vais battre en retraite … », marmonna Draco en faisant mine de se lever.

« Bonne idée, Malfoy, va te faire voir dans un autre compartiment », gronda Ron, en levant un doigt extrêmement grossier sous le nez du blond.

Draco se mit debout mais Hermione attrapa son poignet au passage. « Je suis contente qu'on ait parlé », fit-elle d'une petite voix, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

Draco sembla gêné. « Euh ouais, Granger, moi aussi ça me fait toujours plaisir de parler de … de nos futurs devoirs de Préfets-en-Chef … », marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

Hermione sourit et le regarda s'éloigner.

Harry, Ron et Ginny semblaient avoir pris racine et la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule gauche.

« Quoi ? », fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione, tu te sens bien ? », demanda Harry pour la millième fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans le train.

« Oui, Harry », répondit Hermione en souriant. Même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui coudre la bouche pour qu'il arrête de lui poser toujours les mêmes questions.

_« Tu te sens bien, Hermione ? » « Tu as réussi à dormir, Hermione ? » « Tu as bien pris tes pilules, Hermione ? »_

Les pilules … Ces affreux psychotropes que les Médicomages de Ste-Mangouste lui avaient prescrits. Ils pensaient que cela l'aiderait à ne plus _les _voir mais cela ne réussissait qu'à l'abrutir, à lui donner la nausée et à l'affaiblir. Et _ils _étaient toujours là. « Oui, Harry, je les ai pris », mentait-elle systématiquement.

Il semblait penser que ces pilules règleraient le problème. Mais le vrai problème d'Harry, c'était sa culpabilité. Il culpabilisait constamment pour tout, et surtout de n'avoir pas pu protéger Hermione. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, Hermione l'avait compris, mais pas lui.

Même Seamus, au fond de sa cellule, avait d'abord maudit le Survivant de ne pas venir les sauver tous. Il s'était résigné. Et lui aussi avait fini par comprendre, qu'un seul garçon de seize ans ne pouvait pas sauver l'humanité toute entière. C'était à l'humanité de se sauver elle-même. Ensuite, il n'avait plus rien dit du tout, mais ça, c'était à cause des Mangemorts.

Harry pensait qu'en s'assurant qu'Hermione prenait bien ses médicaments, il pourrait se délester d'un peu de sa culpabilité. Quelle hypocrisie, pensait parfois Hermione. Mais elle chassait aussitôt de sa tête cette idée, par loyauté pour son ami meurtri.

Au début, elle lui racontait ce qu'elle voyait, mais cela semblait le déranger et le terrifier. Alors elle avait fini par lui faire croire qu'elle prenait bien ses pilules et qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien.

Tout à l'heure, dans le compartiment, seule avec Draco, elle avait eu envie de lui dire. De lui parler des esprits qu'elle voyait. Il pourrait peut-être comprendre et elle pourrait lui parler de son père, il en serait sûrement content. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêchée. Il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle et dirait à tout le monde qu'elle avait une case en moins.

_Non, il ne ferait pas ça._

Hermione sursauta à peine, cette fois. La voix de Lucius était tellement apaisante, que même lorsqu'elle sortait de nulle part, elle ne pouvait pas vous effrayer.

Elle le vit, près de la fenêtre du compartiment. Elle voyait même le paysage défiler à travers lui. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, comme pour dire : Vous en êtes sûr ?

_ soin de mon fils, s'il vous plaît. Il en a besoin._

« Mais pourquoi moi ? », chuchota-t-elle, en posant sa main sous son menton pour dissimuler sa bouche. « Il a dit que je ne lui rappelais que des mauvais souvenirs. Il préfèrerait que je sois morte. »

_Vous l'avez dit : il a dit que …_

« Quoi ? Cessez vos enigmes, Lucius, je ne comprends rien … »

_Il vous a parlé. Ca fait trois mois que mon fils n'a pas dit un mot. Au Manoir, il a passé son été enfermé à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Il refusait de sortir, de lire le journal, de voir ses amis … Et il vous voit sur le quai et il vient vous parler. Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, mais cela tient du miracle._

« Si vous le dites », marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione ? A qui tu parles ? », demanda Harry, qui venait de remarquer son manège. « Fais-le partir s'il t'importune. »

_De quoi je me mêle, Potter ? _, grommela Lucius.

« C'est bon, Harry, c'est un gentil … », fit Hermione, qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« Un gentil ? », s'emporta Ron. « Ce qui veut dire que c'était un méchant avant ? Qui c'est l'ordure ? »

« Ron, calme-toi », fit Ginny en lui jetant un regard courroucé. « Hermione parle à qui elle veut. »

_Cette petite Weasley est beaucoup moins bête que je ne le pensais de mon vivant…_

« Ca suffit », le rabroua gentiment, Hermione. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, je vais faire de mon mieux, avec votre fils. Je vous promet d'essayer … »

_Merci, Miss Granger …_

Lucius Malfoy s'inclina tout en disparaissant. Super classe comme sortie, pensa Hermione en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron et Harry boudèrent le reste du voyage, mais le sourire revint sur leurs lèvres dès qu'ils furent attablés pour le banquet. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait pu penser que la guerre les traumatiserait au point d'en perdre un minimum l'appétit, mais pas du tout, c'était même pire qu'avant.

Hermione se rappelait son grand-père qui avait vécu la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il mangeait toujours tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, il sauçait avec du pain et il disait que c'était « au cas où » il n'y aurait plus rien le lendemain. Inutile d'essayer de lui expliquer que cela faisait longtemps que les tickets de rationnement de la nourriture n'avaient plus cours …

Hermione se sentit plus légère en voyant ses amis se dérider. Plus loin dans la salle, elle vit que Draco, quant à lui, ne faisait pas vraiment honneur à la nourriture des elfes. Son assiette était vide et il semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de la remplir. Elle aperçut dans un plan un énorme muffin aux myrtilles et l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de le mettre dans sa poche. « Au cas où », pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, McGonagall, nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, vint chercher Hermione à sa table, puis Draco et décida qu'il était temps de les mener à leurs appartements de Préfets-en-Chef. Deux chambres, décorées aux couleurs de leurs maisons, une immense salle de bains et une salle commune décorée de sofas et d'une immense cheminée. Tout était équipé et Hermione poussa un cri de joie en voyant qu'une télévision avait été ensorcelée pour fonctionner ici. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, les nuits où elle ne dormirait pas. Apparemment, les professeurs de Poudlard étaient eux aussi au courant de sa malédiction … Tout avait été aménagé pour être agréable et accueillant. Ravie, Hermione attendit que le professeur les quitte, enleva son manteau et se laissa tomber sur un des sofas avec un soupir de soulagement.

Draco la regardait, immobile, inexpressif. Il semblait exténué. Hermione se souvint du muffin qu'elle avait gardé.

Elle reprit son manteau et sortit la pâtisserie de sa poche. Elle tendit le bras et attendit qu'il vienne le chercher. Il fallait l'apprivoiser, tel un moineau qui hésite à venir vous manger dans la main. Il fallait poser une miette, toujours plus près, pour le voir s'approcher, pour qu'il s'habitue à votre présence.

« Petit, petit, petit … », plaisanta Hermione en agitant le muffin dans sa main.

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? »

Hermione se souvint des paroles de Lucius. _Il vous parle … ça tient du miracle._

« Tu n'as rien mangé au dîner … je t'ai gardé ça. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur le muffin et d'une toute petite voix, une voix adorablement mignonne, il lui dit ….

« Je … je n'aime pas les myrtilles. »

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Quel sale petit enfant gâté ! Hermione sortit sa baguette d'un geste tellement brusque que Draco faillit plonger derrière le canapé pour éviter le sortilège … qu'elle jeta au muffin.

« Voilà, maintenant, les myrtilles sont devenues du chocolat. Tu aimes le chocolat, Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Draco sentit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire non. Il saisit le muffin et mordit dedans. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier une fille qui parlait toute seule …

« J'aime mieux ça », fit Hermione en soupirant. « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, la bouche pleine de muffin au chocolat. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du régime terrible qu'il s'était fait subir tout l'été ou quoi … mais ce muffin était sûrement le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé.

**Les bla-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, chapitre 2, terminé ! Je vous l'ai promis, le voilà. J'ai plein plein d'idées pour cette fic (contrairement à « Celui que j'ai perdu deux fois » ou c'est carrément le désert cosmique) donc je pense que ça va aller vite ^^ R&R, j'adore lire vos reviews … **


	3. Chapter 3

La voix des morts

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi …**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Elisendre : Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais …. J'ai jamais vu Sixième sens (à part la parodie qu'ils en ont faite dans un des Scary Movie …) En fait, y'a tellement de gens qui ont parlé de ce film autour de moi quand il est sorti, que je savais déjà la fin avant d'aller le voir, ça ma soulé …^^**

**Ennelym : Si Hermione est restée toute seule dans un appartement de location c'est parce que … hin hin tu le sauras … mais pas encore ! (rire démoniaque)**

**Dame Aureline : C'est pour cela que je veux que la distinction soit claire entre les fantômes normaux (si l'on peu dire) et les esprits que voit Hermione. Ils peuvent la toucher, lui faire du mal. C'est du harcèlement pur et simple. Mais pourquoi et comment … vous le saurez plus tard ^^**

**Merci à Luciole's world, Madame Felton, AngelNott, cheapxsmile, Fiind-Love, Shinigami, Alex, Hilaidora, Littlepixette.**

Chapitre 3 : Can't Find My Way Home

"Ron, regarde! Voilà Errol, maman nous a écrit!", s'écria Ginny en levant un doigt vers le plafond.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves avaient le nez en l'air, guettant le hibou familial parmi l'avalanche de plumes qui s'abattait sur les tables.

En face de lui, Harry vit Hermione se renfrogner. Il détourna les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de relancer le sujet maintenant. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

Ginny détacha la lettre de Molly Weasley de la patte de leur vieil hibou miteux et le regarda repartir, tant bien que mal, avant de décacheter l'enveloppe.

« Chers enfants,

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que vous avez bien profité de votre dernier banquet de début d'année à Poudlard (sauf pour toi, Ginny, ma chérie). Bla bla bla … », acheva Ginny en continuant de lire dans sa tête. Même si Hermione faisait semblant de trouver un grand intérêt à son bol de muesli, elle ne dupait personne. Enfin, presque personne …

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lis à voix haute ! », ronchonna Ron en enfournant un énorme toast dans sa bouche. Sa petite sœur lui assena un coup de pied sous la table. « Aïe ! Mais quoi ? »

« C'est bon, Ginny, laisse tomber », fit sèchement Hermione. « Lis. »

« Tu sais, c'est juste les trucs habituels : ne faites pas de bêtises, soyez sages, Ron doit travailler plus, Harry doit dormir et manger plus … Elle demande aussi comment tu vas, Hermione », ajouta-t-elle, gentiment.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sardonique. « Ah, elle s'en soucie, maintenant ? », railla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de rage.

« Bien sûr qu'elle s'en soucie », fit doucement Harry en baissant les yeux. Il sentait venir la tempête.

« Ma mère tient beaucoup à toi, je te signale », explosa Ron, dont les oreilles devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. « N'oublie pas qu'elle t'a accueillie chez elle de nombreuses fois et-

Hermione se leva avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase. « J'en ai assez entendu », dit-elle sèchement.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! », s'époumona Ron, tandis que les élèves autour d'eux leur jetaient des regards étonnés.

Hermione grimaça elle détestait se donner en spectacle. « Ron, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu es ridicule. »

« MOI, je suis ridicule ? Et toi, tu es quoi ? A fricoter avec Malfoy dans les compartiments vides ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était bas, mesquin et en plus …

« CA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LE SUJET DE LA DISCUSSION, RONALD ! », s'égosilla Hermione. Au loin, à la table des Serpentards, elle vit que Malfoy n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient. Insupportable.

_J'adore te voir te mettre en colère comme ça, poussin …_, sussura Fred dans son oreille.

Surprise, Hermione fit volte-face, se planta devant Fred et hurla : « FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, SALE MORT DE MERDE ! »

Fred disparut et bientôt seul son rire flottait encore dans l'atmosphère saturée. Les chuchotements redoublèrent d'intensité. Hermione Granger, membre du Golden Trio, avait fait la guerre, avait croupi dans les prisons de Voldemort, avait survécu et maintenant … elle était folle ?

Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Pétrifiée, elle sentit la main de Ginny sur son épaule. « Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger, Hermione. »

Hermione se raidit. _Je déteste ce ton-là. Comme si j'étais à l'asile…_

« Et surtout, n'oublie pas tes médicaments », persifla Ron en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Connard », lâcha Hermione avant de quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahis de tous ses camarades de classe.

« Tu es vraiment ignoble », cracha Ginny à son frère avant de quitter la salle, elle aussi.

Ron se rassit, rouge de rage mais aussi de honte. Encore une fois, il avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ce genre de choses. Mais Hermione s'était tellement éloignée, ces derniers temps, ils n'étaient plus du tout proches et voilà qu'il la trouvait … avec … avec ce sale fils de Mangemort, leur pire ennemi. Hermione avait-elle vraiment perdu la tête ? Et cette manie de répondre aux esprits qui la torturaient. Molly lui avait pourtant conseillé de les ignorer le plus possible, de ne jamais leur parler … Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle pas ces précieux conseils ?

Abattu, Ron se tourna de nouveau vers son assiette et enfourna un énorme morceau de fromage dans sa bouche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quel con, quel con, quel con ! », hurla Hermione en claquant la porte de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. « Un jour, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans le nez, il va pas comprendre ! »

_Ah oui, le fameux coup droit de Miss Granger … J'en connais un qui s'en souvient très bien …_

Hermione leva le nez, les yeux rouges de larmes, et tomba nez à nez avec ce cher Lucius. « Il vous a raconté ? », renifla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, tout en se frottant les yeux.

_Raconté ? Je dirai plutôt que j'en ai entendu parler pendant des mois. Et à chaque Noël, Nouvel An ou quelconque repas de famille, il ne se lasse pas de raconter la suite …_

…

« La suite ? », demanda Hermione en se remémorant le jour où elle avait frappé Malfoy en troisième année. « La suite de quoi ? Je l'ai frappé, il a pleuré, c'est tout … »

_Et ensuite, il vous a sauvagement attirée contre lui et vous a embrassée et –_

« Hein ? », s'écria Hermione, mais elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague en voyant Lucius rire aux éclats. « Quand vous étiez vivant, vous n'aviez pas d'humour, mais maintenant que vous êtes mort, c'est pire. »

Lucius soupira. _Au moins, vous ne pleurez plus._

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques secondes, elle marmonna un petit « merci » presque inaudible. Pas de réponse. Hermione releva la tête. Lucius était parti.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la raison de sa dispute avec Ron. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait que sa mère n'est pas la sainte qu'il croit.

Cette femme était généreuse oh oui, mais toujours dans son propre intérêt. La seule évocation du nom de Molly Weasley suffisait à faire rougir Hermione de colère. Il lui rappelait ce jour de Juillet, deux semaines après sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, quand Molly Weasley l'avait chassée du Terrier. Elle l'avait forcée à partir en pleine nuit, sans prévenir quiconque. Elle l'avait forcée à partir alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que les parents d'Hermione vivaient une vie paisible en Australie et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle lui avait donné 20 Gallions, juste assez pour payer deux nuits au Chaudron Baveur et lui avait dit qu'il « valait mieux qu'elle vive seule quelques temps ».

Hermione serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

_Flashback._

_« Hermione ! Bonne nouvelle ! », s'écria joyeusement Ginny en sautant au pied du lit d'Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste. « Tu peux sortir ce soir. Maman dit que tu peux venir passer les vacances chez nous sans problèmes ! »_

_Hermione sourit d'un air fatigué. Il était temps qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Depuis quelques jours, Seamus était mort, deux étages plus bas. Et depuis quelques jours, toutes les nuits, Seamus, ou plutôt sa part sombre, remontait le long de la paroi et se glissait dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il adorait la terrifier en lui exposant son crâne brisé sous le nez. Elle ne supportait plus de voir la matière grise de Seamus goutter sur ses couvertures, mélange grumeleux rose et blanc, cette odeur métallique de sang séché et de chair putréfiée … Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet hôpital. Trop de gens étaient morts ici et beaucoup prenaient un malin plaisir à venir la torturer._

_« Ca va être génial ! », continua Ginny en sautillant sur place. « On ira manger des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse, on traînera toute la journée dans les boutiques pendant que les garçons dégnômiseront le jardin et … »_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« Elle hurle encore », marmonna Arthur Weasley à sa femme. Molly se retourna dans le lit conjugal et regarda l'horloge de leur chambre, au-dessus de la commode. Trois heures du matin._

_« Je sais », répondit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je déteste penser cela mais … »_

_« Je sais, moi aussi », chuchota Arthur. «Je compatis, mais c'est aussi épuisant pour elle que pour nous. »_

_« Et Harry doit se reposer. Tu as vu comme cela le ronge de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Il culpabilise, ce pauvre petit. Elle ne peut plus rester, Arthur, il faut faire quelque chose. »_

_Arthur Weasley soupira. Cette conversation, il l'avait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine._

_« Molly, on ne peut pas la mettre à la porte. Elle … ses parents ne se souviennent pas d'elle, elle n'a nulle part où aller, je ne sais même pas si elle a de l'argent pour vivre ! »_

_Molly Weasley ne répondit pas et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« Hermione, chérie, réveille-toi. »_

_Molly Weasley secouait Hermione par les épaules. La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle. « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Mrs Weasley ? »_

_« Chut ! », répondit Molly. « Habille-toi, ne fais pas de bruit, fais tes bagages, je t'attends dans la cuisine. »_

_Intriguée, Hermione obéit. Peut-être partait-on en excursion. Peut-être était-ce une surprise, comme le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch._

_Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione descendait, sac au dos et retrouva Molly, seule dans la cuisine._

_Ce n'était pas normal._

_« Que se passe-t-il, Molly ? Où sont les autres ? »_

_« Ils dorment. »_

_Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi je … »_

_« Prends ça », fit Molly en lui tendant une bourse pleine de Gallions. « Et prends cette plume et ce parchemin. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« Tu vas écrire ta lettre de départ. Tu y écriras que tu as décidé de finir l'été seule, que tu as besoin de calme pour te ressourcer … Tu ne les reverra que le premier septembre. »_

_Hermione se tendit. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. Et … où allait-elle vivre ? « Je ne comprends pas, Molly, que .. ? »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas ? », répéta Molly, avec une pointe de mépris. « Tu épuises Harry. Tu épuises mes enfants. Comment veux-tu que tout le monde oublie cette fichue guerre, si tes hurlements et ta manie de parler aux morts nous la rappellent chaque jour ? »_

_Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais … mais je n'y peux rien ? »_

_« Nous non plus », rétorqua Molly Weasley. « Nous avons le droit de faire notre deuil, de recommencer à vivre, d'avancer. Tant que tu seras là, Harry ne pourra pas être heureux. Il n'a jamais eu de chance, lui. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, il a le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel adolescent. »_

_Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Son cœur débordait de haine, de tristesse, de rage, de culpabilité. Elle voulait hurler, pleurer, griffer, cogner, mais rien ne se passait. Au lieu de ça, elle prit la plume et le parchemin et écrivit la lettre que Molly lui dictait. Puis, sans un mot, elle partit. Il était quatre heures du matin._

_Ce fut la première fois que Tom vint la voir. Elle avait décidé d'aller à son ancienne maison. Elle espérait la trouver toujours vide. Elle avait gardé une clé. Alors qu'elle marchait dans sa rue, elle vit un esprit se matérialiser tout près d'elle. Le cœur battant, elle redoutait de voir arriver Rémus ou Fred. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de leur résister cette nuit, pas après ça. Mais celui qu'elle vit apparaître sous ses yeux … elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir. Tom Jedusor, jeune et magnifique, lui souriait. Son teint pâle devenait presque translucide à la lumière de la lune. Cette vision était presque fascinante. Tout aurait été plus agréable sans l'idée que ce beau jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, droit comme un i, était responsable du meurtre de près de 1500 nés-moldus._

Elle t'a chassée comme on chasse un cafard de sa maison …_, fit le jeune homme en la regardant attentivement._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se laisser insulter._

Tu n'es pas un cafard, jeune Hermione_, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. _Mais eux, ce sont de gros idiots.

_Il éclata d'un rire cristallin. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Hermione eut envie de rire elle aussi. Peut-être à cause du stress, de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient submergées cette nuit. Elle se mit à rire avec une certaine nervosité._

_« C'est vrai, de gros idiots », répéta-t-elle en riant._

_Son rire cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit sa maison. Une voiture était garée dans l'allée. Un break marron. Ce n'était pas la voiture de ses parents. Sous le regard inquiet de Jedusor, elle courut jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres et lut le nom qui se trouvait dessus. « Carter ». _

_Merde. La maison était vendue. Elle n'avait vraiment nulle part où aller._

_Exténuée, elle se laissa glisser par terre et étendit ses jambes sur le trottoir. Et se mit à pleurer._

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé cette famille de traîtres à leur sang. Ils ne sont pas fiables_, marmonna Jedusor, dans une piètre tentative pour la consoler._

_Hermione renifla. « Je ne vous le fait pas dire. »_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Vers sept heures du matin, Hermione décida de gagner le centre de Londres pour aller vider son compte bancaire moldu et transférer les fonds à Gringotts. Elle se levait du trottoir devant chez elle, lorsque le voisin, Mr Oakwood, et son fils, Brian, sortirent de chez eux. Brian avait le même âge qu'Hermione._

_« Hermione ? C'est toi, fifille ? », lança Mr Oakwood en l'apercevant sur le trottoir. Mrs Oakwood avait été la nounou d'Hermione et son mari l'avait toujours surnommée « fifille ». Elle détestait ce surnom, mais aujourd'hui, il lui réchauffait le cœur._

_« Bonjour, Mr Oakwood ! Brian, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! », ajouta-t-elle en enlaçant le jeune homme. Une étreinte qui dura un tantinet trop longtemps. _

_« Hermione, mais … que fais-tu ici … je croyais que votre famille avait déménagé… », commença Mr Oakwood en la dévisageant. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, elle grelottait et que faisait-elle à cette heure-ci, par terre sur ce trottoir, devant une maison qu'elle n'habitait plus depuis près de 4 mois ?_

_« Je … je passais dans le coin et … » Elle vit Brian baisser les yeux sur sa valise, posée sur le sol. « je ne sais pas où aller … », gémit-elle, tandis que les larmes piquaient à nouveau ses yeux._

_« Allons, allons, fifille, faut pas pleurer comme ça », la rassura Mr Oakwood. « Nous partons en vacances en Espagne dans 3 jours, mais d'ici là tu peux rester avec nous, si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir. La chambre de Véra est toujours en état … »_

_Hermione se raidit. Véra était la fille aînée des Oakwood. Mais elle était morte à l'âge de 19 ans, dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'Hermione et Brian n'avaient que 12 ans. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la chambre d'une morte. Pas avec tout ce qu'elle voyait._

_« Merci, c'est très gentil, Mr Oakwood », fit-elle en reprenant son calme. « Mais j'ai un peu d'argent, je vais me trouver un petit studio jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Je repars dans mon pensionnat dès le premier septembre. Je vais m'en sortir. »_

_Mr Oakwood n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Hermione empoigna sa valise et leur adressa un large sourire. « Par contre, si vous allez en ville, je veux bien que vous me déposiez près d'une Barklays Bank. Je dois retirer un peu d'argent. Il y en a une sur Victoria Street, près de Westminster … »_

_« Avec plaisir, fifille », répondit Mr Oakwood. Brian s'avança et prit sa valise pour la mettre dans le coffre. « On allait justement en ville acheter des maillots et des palmes … Il paraît qu'il y a une chose étonnante en Espagne, qui s'appelle soleil et qui n'existe pas tellement dans ce beau pays qu'est l'Angleterre … »_

_Hermione éclata de rire et grimpa dans la voiture. _

« Alors comme ça, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz chez les lionceaux mal léchés ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers la porte de la salle commune. Draco était nonchalamment adossé contre l'embrasure, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Son ton sarcastique était toujours le même que d'habitude. Mais lorsqu'Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y vit un semblant de … peine ? Gêne ? Compassion ? Non. Elle devait rêver !

Elle se détourna et fixa la cheminée éteinte. « Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter d'autres insultes, Malfoy. »

Draco pinça les lèvres. Presque sans un bruit, il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, à droite d'Hermione. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise. « Ca t'intéresse ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Je suis juste curieux. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui envoya un des coussins en plein dans la figure.

« Pardon, je reformule, si tu veux », renchérit Draco. « Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de savoir quel est le problème mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as terriblement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. »

Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds. « Tu te soucies de mon bien-être, Malfoy ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Hermione prit ça pour un « peut-être » et baissa les yeux.

« C'est juste que … je ne veux plus entendre parler des parents de Ron. Ce sont … des imbéciles, égoïstes et-

« Et il t'a fallu six ans pour t'en rendre compte ? », railla Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Si tu te soucies vraiment de mon bien-être, laisse-moi parler et tais-toi. »

Draco gloussa. « Oui, chef. J'ai le droit de poser une question ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux, au sujet des Weasley ? »

Hermione soupira. « Ils m'ont accueillis chez eux à ma sortie de l'hôpital mais au bout de 2 semaines … ils m'ont mise à la porte. »

Les doigts de Draco se contractèrent sur les accoudoirs. « Tu peux répéter ? », gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione rougit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout lorsque le Serpentard prenait ce ton là. Elle se sentait toujours en danger, bien que la guerre soit finie.

« Ils m'ont demandé de quitter leur maison. Molly pensait que ma présence empêchait Harry de reprendre une vie normale. »

Draco posa son menton dans sa main et serra les dents. Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le vent gifler les vitres de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

« Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour ça ? », fit-il avec amertume. « Je ne vois pas en quoi priver Potter de sa seule source d'intelligence serait bénéfique pour lui. »

Hermione se surprit à étouffer un éclat de rire. « C'est un compliment déguisé, Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Harry est un peu comme toi, je crois », commença Hermione hésitante. Elle reprit, en voyant Draco lui jeter un regard interloqué et dégoûté. « Je veux dire … ma présence l'empêche d'oublier, de guérir. » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle détestait se faire passer pour une victime.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Draco.

« Oui, mais à la différence de Potter, je ne suis pas ton ami. On s'en fout si ta présence me dérange. Mais tu es … son amie », dit-il avec un air dégoûté. « Vous devez vous soutenir mutuellement. »

Un ange passa. Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai et c'est très joli ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Je te jure que si tu répètes cette conversation à qui que ce soit, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais faire usage de ta langue … ou alors pas pour parler », acheva-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur.

Hermione fronça le nez. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es immonde, Malfoy. »

« A ton service. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence retomba, ainsi que la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione.

« Au fait … », fit Draco en se penchant vers elle.

« Oui ? », répondit Hermione.

Nouveau silence. La jeune fille prit le temps d'étudier le visage du Serpentard. Il avait l'air de se concentrer sur une pensée, un souvenir peut-être ? Que voulait-il savoir ? Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il était tellement … on aurait dit une gravure de mode.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train … »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. _Zut, il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire._ D'un bond, elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonsoir, Malfoy. »

Elle arrivait presque dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit pivoter pour l'attirer face à lui.

Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux plissés. Il semblait l'analyser. Hermione se raidit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le souffle du jeune homme chatouillait sa joue, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais que lui voulait-il ?

« Granger … »

Hermione se mit à paniquer. Cette voix grave, douce. Elle l'effrayait mais en même temps … elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir vivre une seule seconde sans l'entendre. Elle faisait battre son cœur avec tant de force. Même si elle était morte de peur, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

« C'est le matin, Granger et il y a cours. »

Si Hermione avait pu se taper la tête contre les murs, elle l'aurait fait. Quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle en réalisant qu'il était en effet l'heure d'aller en classe.

« Ah … c'est vrai … », bégaya-t-elle.

« C'était bien essayé quand même », soupira-t-il en lâchant son poignet. « Ca ira pour cette fois, mais tu me dois des explications. » Il recula de quelques pas. « Je ne te lâcherai pas », ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus mielleuse.

Hermione baissa les yeux. _Zut de zut de zut !_

_C'est mon fils qui vous met dans cet état, Miss Granger ?_, fit la voix douce de Lucius, juste derrière son oreille. Cet idiot semblait ravi du sex-appeal absolument inhumain de son rejeton.

Hermione sursauta. « N'importe quoi ! », s'écria-t-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Draco.

Draco ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir. « Ya pas de n'importe quoi qui tienne, Granger. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« C'est bon, Malfoy, j'ai compris », soupira Hermione d'une voix lasse.

« T'es cinglée. Tu le sais, j'espère ? », fit Draco en se détournant.

Il ne vit pas le regard meurtrier qu'Hermione lui adressa. « Je le sais », dit-elle sèchement. « Merci de me le rappeler. »

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la salle commune, ses livres de métamorphose sous le bras. Il s'arrêta devant la sortie, posa la main sur la poignée.

« J'aime bien ça. »

_Quoi ?_

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il avait déjà disparu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Miss Granger …_

Hermione sortit de sa stupeur. Elle regardait toujours la porte par laquelle Draco venait de sortir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ? Je dois aller en cours … », dit-elle d'une voix absente, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte.

_Je ferai vite. Nous devons discuter de votre guérison._

À ces mots, Hermione se tourna vers Lucius, tout à fait attentive.

« Ma guérison ? Vous voulez dire … »

_Je sais comment vous délivrer de ce sortilège. Et pour cause … c'est moi qui l'ai imaginé._

Hermione se sentit bouillir. Il avait même l'air fier de lui ! « C'est maintenant que vous le dites ? Vous attendiez quoi, au juste ? Que je devienne folle ? Que je me jette du Poudlard Express en marche ? »

_Exactement._

Hermione retint sa respiration. N'était-il pas sensé être gentil ? « Mais … »

_Je voulais voir si vous étiez assez forte. Ca ne sera pas facile de briser ce sortilège._

« Oh … », comprit Hermione, tandis que sa colère naissante se calmait un peu. « Et alors, maintenant que vous avez vu, je peux savoir comment je dois procéder pour me sortir de cet enfer ? »

_Bien sûr, mais il y aura une condition._

« Je me disais aussi … », grommela Hermione avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Faites de mon fils le plus heureux des hommes, et je vous dirai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce maléfice._ Devant le regard éberlué/horrifié/dégoûté d'Hermione, il ajouta, avec un sourire : _Vous devriez le savoir, les Malfoys ne font jamais rien gratuitement…_

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Ouh là là, quelle galère de terminer ce chapitre ! J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, j'avais plein d'idées pour ce chapitre, mais je n'étais jamais satisfaite de la façon dont je le terminais. J'ai dû réécrire la dernière partie genre … 5 fois ! J'ai tellement hâte de passer à la suite (j'ai une idée super gore genre gros dilemme qui pourrait déchirer le cœur d'Hermione et tout et tout) et du coup, je n'étais pas assez concentrée pour ce chapitre. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. R&R, comme d'hab et gros bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**La voix des morts**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab, etc etc etc**

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Hilaidora : Lol même dans la mort, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. J'allais tout de même pas faire un Lucius tout mignon tout gentil tout guimauve, parce que si c'était le cas …. On l'aimerait pas autant ! (Hyaaaa Lucius poweeeer !) Hem pardon. Désolée, mais cet homme là me fait frissoner du bas ventre …**

**Dame Aureline : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Molly mérite une tarte ! J'ai jamais pu supporter sa manière de toujours surprotéger ses gamins, de jouer les mamans gateaux, trop « mère poule » pour être honnête. Une mère de ce genre est prête à tout pour ses gamins, parfois même au pire. Quant aux profs, sont-ils seulement au courant ? Après tout, si Hermione ne désire pas délivrer l'info, le secret médical interdit aux Médicomages de le faire, non ? Notre Hermione n'aime pas jouer les victimes ou se faire plaindre, c'est ce qui la rend si … Gryffondor, comparée à Ron ou Harry, qui sont de piètres lionceaux pas vrai ? ) En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, … il est mort et donc … méchant ou gentil ? Peut-on vraiment dire que Dumbledore ait été une bonne personne de son vivant ? C'est la question … pour le reste … la réponse sera dans la fic !**

**Littlepixette : la reconnaissance est un sentiment bien éphémère. Ce genre de réactions venant d'une mère de famille ne m'étonnerait pas du tout dans la réalité … C'est bien le grand drame de notre société actuelle.**

**Dragolicious : enfin voyons, Draco est bien plus subtil que ça. Il n'est pas du genre a être comblé seulement avec une télé, des clopes et de la bière … (quoique …^^) Nan, Draco il lui faut … (respiration rauque) de la sensualité, du contact physique (*transpire, transpire*), de la bestialité (aaaah) euh …je m'enflamme …**

**Petitefolle : Ah, il faut que je modifie mon profil, car je ne suis plus à Angers, maintenant, je suis à Lyon … Et pour une Bordelaise comme moi, une fille du Sud-Ouest ensoleillé, Angers est une ville du NORD ! Lol. Sans blague, il y vraiment très froid l'hiver ^^ A bientôt, petitefofolle : )**

**Aodren : Euh, bah moi je dis que non, parce que c'est moi l'auteure donc Lulu il est à moi ! ****NA !**

**Merci à Madame Felton, Rose Marguerite, Jenny, Alex, Cosmetic Murky, Tsunade-full, Zelnazoo.**

**Les bla-blas de Xérès : Voici le quatrième chapitre de « La voix des morts » (déjà ?), j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire et que Dame Aureline continuera à me laisser des reviews dignes d'un commentaire de texte du bac de français ^^. Merci à tous, en tous cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'arrête ma diarrhée verbale, bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 4 : Le blond qui valait trois milliards.

_Vous devriez le savoir, les Malfoy ne font jamais rien gratuitement._

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Lucius Malfoy venait de lui proposer de se prostituer en échange de l'antidote ? C'était ça, non ? Non, elle devait rêver !

Un regard en direction du petit sourire ravi de Lucius lui confirma ses craintes. Je ne rêve pas !

« C'est une blague ? », fit-elle sèchement en le fusillant du regard.

Lucius éclata d'un petit rire. _Je vous en prie, Hermione, ne me faites pas croire qu'il vous laisse indifférente ?_

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, outrée. « Non, c'est sûr, il m'inspire … du dégoût, de la terreur et … une profonde aversion ! » Etrangement, elle avait l'impression que son nez s'allongeait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

_Bien entendu …_, soupira Lucius. _Il vous faudra plus de temps pour accepter._

« Il n'y a rien du tout à accepter, Mr Malfoy », dit-elle durement. « Je préfère voir des morts toute ma vie que de … de … faire ce genre de choses avec votre fils. »

Lucius la considéra attentivement. _Si je comprends bien, vous préférez supporter les assauts pervers de ce loup-garou et de ce rouquin stupide toute votre vie, plutôt que de vous laisser séduire par le plus beau garçon de cette école, que dis-je, du monde sorcier ?_

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Hermione. Elle se renfrogna. « Du monde sorcier ? Vous exagérez un peu, non ? »

_Pas du tout, les Malfoy ont toujours été d'une beauté absolument parfaite. C'est dans notre sang._

« Ca va les chevilles ? », marmonna Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

_Nous sommes aussi extrêmement prétentieux, _admit Lucius en faisant semblant de réfléchir. _Mais c'est sûrement notre seul défaut. De plus, il fait notre charme. Quelle chance, non ?_, minauda-t-il.

Hermione se détourna et fit semblant de vomir. Prétentieux, c'était sûr. Mais drôle aussi.

_Très distingué, Miss Granger_, fit Lucius avec une grimace, teintée d'amusement.

« Et si on en revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse. Comment fait-on pour briser ce maléfice ? »

_Ah oui … Vous le saurez plus tard, il vous faut faire des recherches … Mais vous aimez ça, parait-il ?_

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous saviez comment faire ? Que vous étiez l'inventeur de ce sort et bla bla bla … »

_C'est juste, Miss Granger, seulement …_

Lucius eut soudain l'air gêné.

« Par Merlin, Lucius, dites quelque chose ! », s'éneva Hermione. « Seulement quoi ? »

_Je ne m'en souviens pas …_

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle commune.

« LUCIUS VOUS –

_Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, il y a une solution !_

Hermione sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon crevé. Elle respira un grand coup et se força même à sourire. « Je vous en prie, dites moi tout. »

_Quand je suis mort, j'ai oublié comment faire le mal. Ça parait étrange non ?_

Silence. Hermione réagit au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Pardon, vous attendiez une réponse ? », fit-elle narquoise.

Lucius ne releva pas. _Le fait est que, quand je me suis réveillé … dans cet état … je n'avais plus rien de mauvais en tête. Mon esprit n'était que-_

« Champs de pâquerettes et gazouillis d'oiseaux ? », railla Hermione, passablement énervée. L'idée que Lucius Malfoy puisse devenir aussi gentil qu'un agneau d'une seconde à l'autre lui semblait totalement ridicule.

_J'allais dire paix et bonheur, mais oui, c'est à peu près ça_, acheva Lucius avec un large sourire. _Et donc, je ne me souviens absolument pas des sortilèges et autres techniques de magie noire que j'ai pu apprendre par le passé. _(Hermione soupira, agacée.) _En revanche …_ Il laissa quelques secondes passer, afin de donner une dimension plus théâtrale à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. _Je sais une chose._

« Accouchez, Lucius », marmonna Hermione, mais elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

_Je sais que lorsque le Ministère est venu fouiller le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après la guerre, ils ont emporté tous les papiers et les cahiers où les Mangemorts notaient les résultats de leurs expériences ainsi que les sortilèges efficaces et ceux qu'il fallait encore améliorer._ (Il vit Hermione relever la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Ravi de se sentir écouté, il décida d'achever la jeune fille avec sa toute dernière information :) _Et ils ont archivé tout ça au Département-_

« Des mystères ! », comprit Hermione, en sautant de joie.

Lucius fit la moue. Cette gamine lui avait fait rater son effet de surprise. _Oui euh … voilà … au département des Mystères …_

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à un plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après sa discution avec Lucius, Hermione vit qu'il était trop tard pour aller à sa première heure de cours (Runes). Curieusement, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Bon, peut-être pas, elle savait qu'elle passerait sa soirée à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard (si retard il y avait), mais elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Elle devait obtenir une autorisation pour consulter les archives du Département des Mystères et si on la lui refusait, elle devrait trouver un moyen d'entrer là-bas par effraction. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle devrait encore enfreindre des règles. Hermione pria Merlin pour ne pas devoir en arriver là.

Elle était perdue dans sa réflexion, lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit toute grande.

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Hermione sursauta. « Quoi ? »

Malfoy venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il avait le teint rose et il haletait. Il semblait avoir couru en chemin.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en Runes ? Je t'ai fait si peur que ça tout à l'heure ? »

Il avait l'air dans tous ses états. En colère, inquiet, décontenancé ?

« Je … Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » Hermione se souvint de leur discussion une heure et demie plus tôt. « Ah ça ! Non, non c'était rien. J'ai eu d'autres choses à penser, c'est tout. »

Il y eut un silence et on entendit plus que la respiration courte de Malfoy.

« Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? », demanda Malfoy, tout à fait sérieux. « Hermione ne raterait jamais un cours, vous devriez le sav-

« Malfoy, c'est moi », fit sèchement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai juste fait une découverte très importante pour moi et … »

Hermione regarda soudain le jeune homme debout en face d'elle. Ce fut une sorte d'illumination. La jeune fille sourit et se leva pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui du blond.

« Malfoy », minauda-t-elle. « A quel point es-tu riche ? »

« Quelle question … Je pourrais acheter tout le Ministère de la Magie pour m'en faire une salle de bains … », se vanta Malfoy, ravi de pouvoir fanfaronner.

« Et si tu graissais la patte d'un employé du Ministère pour moi ? J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour consulter quelques vieux bouquins… », dit-elle avec une petite voix mielleuse.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu me demandes d'offrir un pot-de-vin ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue immorale, Granger ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Sûrement depuis que je vis à quelques mètres de toi, Malfoy. »

Malfoy fit la grimace. « Touché. »

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? », s'impatienta Hermione.

« A une seule condition », rétorqua le blond.

« C'est pas vrai, pas encore ! », explosa Hermione. Lucius avait donc raison, pensa-t-elle, les Malfoys ne font jamais rien gratuitement. C'en est presque effrayant.

« Comment ça encore ? », s'étonna Draco.

« Rien, vas-y », grommela la Gryffondor.

« Bon. En échange de ce service, je veux que tu me dises exactement tout ce qui te prend ces derniers temps. Dans le train, à la gare, quand tu parles toute seule. Je veux tout savoir. Et je veux t'accompagner au Ministère. »

Hermione soupira. « D'accord. » _Hein ? Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je suis folle ou quoi ? _« Mais je te dirai tout une fois sur place. »

« Marché conclu. » Draco tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre. À peine avait-elle glissé ses doigts sur sa paume qu'il saisit son poignet et l'attira contre lui. Il mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et murmura. « Je t'avais bien dit que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Les Malfoys obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Malfoy, tu sauras tout parce que j'ai bien envie que tu le saches. Sinon, j'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen d'entrer au Ministère et tu serais toujours dans l'ignorance. Médite là-dessus. »

Draco fit la moue. _On dirait un gamin de deux ans_, pensa Hermione avec un sourire.

« Tes recherches, ça a un rapport avec … ? Tu sais … » Il tapota sa tempe de son index.

« Je ne suis pas cinglée, Malfoy », gronda Hermione avec un regard meurtrier.

« Non, non bien sûr, c'est juste que tu parles toute seule et que tu cries en plein milieu de la Grande Salle sans raison particulière … », marmonna Draco.

« Malfoy », soupira Hermione.

« Ouais, je sais, je la boucle. »

« Merci. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione frappa la lourde porte en bois.

« Entrez », fit la voix de McGonagall depuis l'intérieur de son bureau.

Hermione poussa le panneau de chêne et se retrouva dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'époque où le vieil homme à la barbe argentée occupait les lieux. Rien à part qu'il n'y était plus que sous la forme d'un portrait aux couleurs fades.

« Professeur McGonagall », commença Hermione, nerveuse. « Je … j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation de sortie pour un weekend. Je voudrais me rendre à Londres pour prendre quelques dossiers d'inscriptions pour … des formations après Poudlard », fit-elle, incertaine. McGonagall allait gober un truc aussi gros ? Quoique, elle était Hermione Granger, personne ne s'étonnerait qu'elle commence à penser à l'année suivante alors qu'elle commençait à peine celle-ci.

McGonagall en parut ravie. « Vous avez déjà des projets, Miss Granger ? », demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Oui, je voudrais me renseigner pour une formation de Médicomage et également pour devenir professeur. J'aimerais beaucoup enseigner l'Etude des Moldus, ou l'Histoire de la Magie, ou les Runes … »

La directrice s'esclaffa. « Je suis persuadée que vous pourrez enseigner n'importe qu'elle matière, Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je vais vous signer une autorisation. »

« Professeur ! Pourriez-vous en faire une autre pour Malfoy ? Il va sans doute venir avec moi, pour réfléchir à son avenir … » Tout de suite, cela paraissait beaucoup moins convaincant.

McGonagall arrêta sa plume à quelques millimètres de son parchemin et leva un sourcil soupçonneux. « Mr Malfoy désire vous accompagner ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Désirer c'est un bien grand mot », mentit Hermione. « En fait, il ne veut pas se mêler aux Moldus tout seul entre la gare et le Département Emploi du Ministère. Il profite qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit du voyage pour partir lui aussi, je suppose… » Hermione grimaça. Elle y était allée un peu fort – Draco n'était plus du tout comme cela depuis un moment – mais elle devait être crédible.

« Certes … », réfléchit McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. « Surtout, prévenez-moi s'il tente ou fait quoi que ce soit d'agressif ou d'insultant. »

La plume gratta le parchemin pour signer les deux autorisations de sortie et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Draco que de faire sa part du boulot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans la salle commune, elle trouva le Serpentard, agenouillé devant la cheminée. Il parlait au feu verdâtre qui dansait sous ses yeux.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Ministre. J'attends vos deux laisser-passer illimités dès ce soir. À bientôt, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche en le voyant se relever, tandis que les flammes redevenaient normales. « Je rêve, tu nous as eu des laisser-passer illimités ? »

Draco lui sourit. « Ca a été facile. J'ai hâte d'y être et de savoir tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête, petite Granger. »

« Combien tu lui as donné ? », demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Malfoy grimaça. « C'est tellement grossier, ce genre de questions, dans la bouche d'une fille … »

« Malfoy … », gronda Hermione.

« Je lui ai cédé notre manoir secondaire du Portugal. 6 chambres, 6 salles-de bains, piscine, 3 salons, 2 cuisines, en bord de mer et avec les deux chevaux de course qui s'y trouvaient. Il est tellement vénal, il n'a pas su résister. »

Hermione rougit. « Mais tu es fou ! Où vas-tu passer tes vacances ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour moi ? »

Draco la regarda curieusement. « Mère et moi n'y allions jamais, nous n'aimons pas la chaleur. Et il nous reste encore un chalet en Suisse, un hôtel particulier à Manhattan, une villa à l'île Maurice et un mas dans le Sud de la France. Ce n'était pas vraiment un gros sacrifice … », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

Draco éclata de rire. « Oui. On a vendu le mas l'an dernier. Le sud de la France, c'est devenu Has been … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un chalet en Suisse … un hôtel particulier à Manhattan … une villa à l'île Maurice … et jusqu'à hier, une propriété avec piscine et chevaux de course au Portugal ?

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Elle rêvassait.

Malfoy était donc si riche ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. D'accord, elle savait qu'il était riche mais … à ce point ?

Certaines personnes avaient vraiment de la chance. Naître sorcier, dans une famille pleine aux as, à la lignée irréprochable, où tout le monde possède un visage d'une beauté parf-

Oh là oh là, tu t'emballes, Hermione, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Bref, tout ça pour dire : la vie, c'est pas juste.

_Tu sais où est ma maman ?_

Hermione sursauta. Le petit garçon qui l'avait tant terrorisée chez elle était ici, juste au pied de son lit.

« Comment tu m'as trouvée ? », aboya Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

_Je cherche ma maman, tu sais où elle est ?_, demanda le petit garçon en grimpant sur le lit. _Ma maman me perd tout le temps. Elle préfère s'occuper de ma sœur et pas de moi. Mais je la trouve plus. Tu m'aides à la chercher ?_

Le petit tendit la main vers Hermione, qui se força à ne pas avoir le moindre mouvement de recul.

« Si tu me disais ton nom, je pourrais peut-être trouver ta maman ? »

Le gamin sourit. _Je m'appelle Albus, et toi ?_

Hein ? Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et l'enfant disparut.

« Granger ! Tout va bien ? »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds. « Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? Evidemment que tout va bien ! Dégage d'ici ! »

Draco prit la mouche. « Arrête de me hurler dessus comme ça, je t'ai entendue crier, j'ai cru que quelqu'un te faisait du mal ou … oh et puis zut … »

Il se détourna et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Hermione soupira et posa son regard là où l'enfant se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Albus ? … Et si c'était …

**Ah ah ah c'est fini …. La suite au prochain numéro ! Continuez de me dire si ça vous plaît toujours ou pas ! Pour ma part, je m'éclate comme une folle à écrire cette fic. **

**Bisous, **

**Xérès !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**La voix des morts**

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Contente de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de découvrir « La voix des morts ». Place aux réponses et remerciements ! Mais avant une petite minute culturelle : Comme l'a bien fait remarquer Miss-Mystres dans sa review, je me suis inspirée des expériences infligées au peuple juif pendant la 2eme guerre mondiale. Je venais de lire « Maus » de Art Spiegelman, une BD détentrice du prix Pulitzer. C'est une histoire vraie et c'est une œuvre incontournable en 2 volumes. L'intégrale existe aussi. (compter environ 28 euros) Ou sinon vous pouvez la lire à la FNAC ou dans une librairie (c'est gratuit) ^^. Autre référence dans le titre, en passant, à l'œuvre de Stieg Larsson, « La fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une allumette », au cinéma le 30 juin (j'ai déjà trop hâte d'y aller, j'ai dévoré tous les bouquins …)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Little Pixette : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Hermione et Ron ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles. Une fille aussi intelligente et combative mérite un homme à sa hauteur et pas un avorton qui râle sans arrêt et qui a un balai de Quidditch dans le … ! C'est dit^^ J'ai toujours été passionnée par la famille Malfoy. Ils sont beaucoup plus complexes, ce sont des opportunistes. A partir de là, tout peut arriver…**

**cUz : Euh je suis contente que tu lises ma fic mais n'oublie pas de réviser quand même ! lol. (Perso, le bac, j'y suis allée en tong avec un stylo bille dans la poche, ma convocation et ma carte d'identité dans l'autre. Et j'ai torché la philo en 1h …) Jamais compris pourquoi on fait tout un foin du bac (les partiels que tu passeras plus tard, à la fac deux fois par ans sont bien plus difficiles … et les étudiants ne se plaignent pas !) Le bac faut y aller zen. Tout se passera bien ^^. En ce qui concerne le film « La voix des morts » … je ne l'ai pas vu. (J'aurais dû ? Il est bien ou pas ?) Moi non plus j'ai jamais aimé les Weasley, pour les mêmes raisons que toi et aussi parce que quand on appelle sa maison « le Terrier », c'est qu'on a pas plus de quotient intellectuel qu'une huître (et encore, c'est méchant pour l'huître). En tous cas, j'ai bien ri avec ta review, n'hésite pas à raconter ta vie, j'adore les gens bavards. (Cette review prouve d'ailleurs que je suis une grande jacasseuse moi aussi ^^) Bisous et un gros merde pour le bac !**

**Miss-Mystres : Bien vu la miss ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic juste après avoir lu une BD intitulée « Maus ». Elle a reçu le prix Pulitzer en 92-93 je crois et elle raconte l'histoire d'une famille de juifs qui ont tous été déportés et dont seulement quelques membres ont réussi à sortir d'Auschwitz vivants. Je te la conseille, d'ailleurs. « Maus » de Art Spiegelman. A lire absolument.**

**Kadronya : Et si l'enfant était bien … Non je dirai pas mouah ah ah ah ah ! Le voyage au département des mystères est bien prévu pour ce chapitre, mais il semblerait que les révélations aillent dans les deux sens …. Enfin, tu verras )**

**Dragolicious : euh … l'échange de quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien compris les questions de ta review … (Désolée, parfois, j'ai le cerveau qui bugge, surtout dans des moments comme celui où je te réponds, c'est-à-dire, depuis le boulot …)**

**Cosmetic Murky : hmmmm il semble évident que Lucius a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laisse croire. Mais n'est-ce pas toute la complexité du Malfoy moyen ? Lol, quelques réponses (ou quelques questions de plus) dans ce nouveau chapitre …**

**Merci à Ladymalfoy94, Fiind-lOve, Maddie, Sweet-girly-eclipse, Rose Marguerite, Aodren, Insecure Book.**

Chapitre 5 : La fille qui rêvait d'un pain de plastic et d'un détonateur.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit. Une forme menaçante, sombre, se tenait debout au pied de son lit. Elle retint son souffle et, fébrile, frotta ses yeux encore embués de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la silhouette noire avait disparu.

Nerveuse, elle balaya du regard la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle s'autorisa de nouveau à respirer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se retourna pour consulter son réveil. 5h du matin. Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir à présent. Elle se leva, en chemise de nuit et décida d'aller se réchauffer devant la cheminée de la salle commune avec un livre. Elle saisit le livre qu'elle avait commencé dans la semaine et sortit de sa chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, elle vit quelqu'un recroquevillé sur le sol, profondément endormi. À petits pas, elle s'approcha et remarqua les fins cheveux platine, la peau pâle de Draco Malfoy. Que faisait-il endormi près de sa porte … et à même le sol ?

Hermione resta un moment à le regarder. Roulé en boule, il semblait avoir quelque peu du mal à respirer correctement.

Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle, il va être plein de courbatures aujourd'hui et il va encore me mettre ça sur le dos.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa son livre par terre. Puis elle tendit l'index et vint tapoter l'épaule de Malfoy. Pas de réaction. Elle se mit à lui donner des petits coups sur la joue. Toujours rien. Mine de rien, elle commençait à trouver cela amusant. Poc, poc, poc, sur la joue, poc, poc, poc, sur le nez. Hop, elle lui tire une mèche de cheveux, elle lui chatouille le nez avec le col de son pyjama.

Après cinq bonnes minutes « d'embêtage » en règle, la voix rauque de Malfoy se fit soudain entendre.

« Tu t'éclates, Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta et arrêta son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre un crayon à papier dans la narine. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit son poignet et releva la tête. Il avait les plis de sa manche sur la figure et un côté de ses cheveux était complètement emmêlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous … », gronda-t-il en étendant ses jambes ankylosées, lesquelles protestèrent avec un craquement sonore.

« Je te retourne la question, Malfoy », railla Hermione en se redressant. « C'est toi, qui dors devant ma porte. »

« Je ne dormais pas devant ta porte », mentit-il avec un aplomb ridicule, étant donné qu'elle venait de le prendre sur le fait. « Je réfléchissais. »

« Bien sûr », gloussa Hermione. « Allez, lève toi et vas te coucher. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Draco en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je ne savais pas que réfléchir te faisait perdre la notion du temps à ce point, Malfoy », ironisa Hermione tandis qu'il se mettait debout.

« Granger … », grogna-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

« Il est 5h passées, il te reste encore 2h à ronfler. »

« Les Malfoys ne ronflent pas », protesta-t-il.

« J'aurais du m'en douter », soupira Hermione en allant s'installer sur le canapé.

Draco la regarda avec curiosité. « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'ai … » Hermione referma aussitôt la bouche. Elle était à deux doigts de lui parler de son réveil quelque peu flippant mais se retint. « J'ai assez dormi. Mais toi, vas te recoucher, sinon le Prince de Serpentard n'aura pas le teint frais demain matin … »

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda ouvrir son livre. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le sofa et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai envie de m'asseoir ici. »

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« AH MERDE, GRANGER ! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et débarrassa son nez d'un poids étrange. Son livre. Elle s'était endormie avec son livre sur le nez.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Malfoy ? »

Le blond s'extirpait du sofa et fonçait dans sa chambre. Ce faisant, il lui lança.

« On s'est endormis. Et on a raté la première heure de cours. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle fonça dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller. À peine avait-elle tourné le robinet d'eau chaude qu'on frappa à la porte.

« Granger, grouille-toi, on est deux à être en retard, je te signale ! », s'énerva Draco en tambourinant sur le panneau en bois.

« Une minute, Malfoy ! », rétorqua Hermione.

« Je te prends au mot. Si dans une minute, montre en main, tu ne sors pas, c'est moi qui entre ! »

Hermione poussa un cri agacé et n'attendit pas que l'eau soit chaude pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche. Le cri agacé fut bientôt suivi par un hurlement.

« Aaaaah merde c'est froiiiiid ! », jura-t-elle.

« Veux pas savoir », se moqua Draco derrière la porte. « Accélère. »

En grommelant, Hermione se savonna du mieux qu'elle put. Mais …

« Une minute et 5 secondes. »

Les yeux ronds, Hermione entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. « MALFOY ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« C'est bon je ne regarde pas, je vais utiliser la baignoire. »

« Ah oui, et quand je voudrai sortir, tu feras quoi ? », s'énerva Hermione, qui avait presque fini de se rincer.

Malfoy ricana. « C'est pas mon problème. »

Hermione coupa le robinet et jeta un regard par-dessus la porte de la cabine de douche. Malfoy était dans la baignoire, dos à elle et se savonnait. Merlin, il avait des fesses tellement…

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Granger ? », railla Malfoy en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Pas du tout », répondit la Gryffondor en entrouvrant la porte de la cabine de douche pour attraper son peignoir de bain. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et battit en retraite dans sa chambre pour achever de se changer. Elle décida de ne pas sécher ses cheveux et de les attacher tels quels. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de sa chambre, Malfoy venait également de terminer de se préparer.

« On a Potions ensemble. On a seulement dix minutes de retard, ça devrait aller. Viens », la pressa-t-il en tendant la main.

Hermione hésita, observant la main tendue du blond. Doucement, elle approcha la sienne et il la saisit brusquement avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs, à toute allure.

Haletants, ils parvinrent enfin aux cachots et s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle devant la porte de la classe.

« Ce soir … à 19h … on se retrouve … devant l'entrée … on va … transplaner jusqu'à Londres », haleta Draco. « Tu as bien ton permis ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Alors c'est bon, ce weekend, je vais enfin savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez Hermione Granger », dit-il avec un sourire avant de frapper à la porte.

« ENTREZ ! », aboya Rogue depuis la classe. Draco grimaça. Ils allaient se faire démolir.

Hermione poussa la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. La honte.

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! VOUS NOUS FAITES PERDRE SUFFISAMMENT DE TEMPS COMME CA », beugla Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco adressa un regard à Hermione, pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier leur rendez-vous de ce soir et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, tandis qu'Hermione prenait place entre Harry et Ron.

Ce-dernier semblait hors de lui.

Blaise se pencha vers Draco avec un sourire en coin. « Alors, Drake, vous arrivez en retard, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche que vous venez de prendre … Mec, vous puez le sexe torride à plein nez. »

« La ferme, Blaise », grogna Malfoy en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Zabini s'esclaffa. « J'ai toujours su que cette lionne était une chaude … »

« MR ZABINI, PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE DANS MON COURS SUR LES PROPRIETES DE L'_HYPERICUM PERFORATUM _? » (plante conseillée pour les troubles du sommeil, le Millepertuis, NdA)

« Rien, Monsieur », marmonna Blaise, sans cesser de sourire bêtement.

Du côté des lions, la discussion n'était pas aussi légère.

« Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai trop dormi, c'est tout ! », chuchota Hermione tandis que Blaise se faisait copieusement hurler dessus par le maitre des potions.

« Ah oui et donc lui non plus ne s'est pas réveillé ? Logique … », gronda la roux.

« Ron, laisse la tranquille », chuchota Harry en jetant des regards inquiets en direction de Rogue, qui commençait à remarquer leur manège.

« Franchement, Hermione … », commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par la voix assourdissante de Rogue.

« WEASLEY, ON SE FICHE PAS MAL DE CONNAITRE LES DETAILS DES SEXCAPADES DE MISS GRANGER ET DE MR MALFOY ! PRENEZ VOS LiVRES PAGE 45 ! EN SILENCE ! »

Mortifiée, Hermione se frappa le front contre la table en bois. Et maintenant, tout le monde allait penser que Draco et elle … L'image des fesses de Draco dans la baignoire lui revint en mémoire.

« Hermione, tu es toute rouge », lui fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« La ferme, Harry », marmonna Hermione avant d'ouvrir son livre de potions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Hermione se trouva à la fois soulagée et gênée de devoir retrouver Malfoy devant l'entrée.

Soulagée, parce que Ron et Harry n'avaient cessé de la harceler des heures durant. Harry semblait amusé par l'anecdote de la matinée, tandis que Ron s'obstinait à bouder ou à lui hurler dessus.

Gênée, parce que l'image de Malfoy dans son bain et les insinuations de Rogue ne cessaient de hanter son esprit.

Son sac au dos, rempli de vêtements de rechange, de nourriture et autres articles nécessaires à sa survie (livres de magie, plumes et parchemins), Hermione descendit dans le hall pour attendre Malfoy devant la porte.

Il était déjà là, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Hermione regarda sa montre. Non, elle n'était pourtant pas en retard.

« Malfoy ? », appela-t-elle. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux …

« Ca fait dix plombes que je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? », la gronda-t-il en mettant son sac sur une épaule.

« Je ne suis pas en retard, Malfoy », décréta-t-elle, vexée.

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Avec un regard mi-colérique, mi-attendri, il empoigna sa queue de cheval et la traîna à sa suite. Hermione se vit forcée de le suivre, ponctuant leur marche de glapissements de douleurs et de cris de protestation.

« Hermione ? », fit une voix à sa droite.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se figèrent et tournèrent la tête (ou plutôt, Draco tourna la tête d'Hermione en la dirigeant par sa queue de cheval). Ron. Il semblait furieux.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas avec ce type ? », cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

« Le type t'emmerde, Weasley », grogna Malfoy en attirant Hermione contre lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais le stoppa net lorsqu'elle sentit le torse de Malfoy contre son dos.

« Granger et moi, on part en weekend », railla Malfoy avec un petit air satisfait. « On va aller se balader à Londres, réserver une petite chambre d'hôtel et peut-être qu'on reviendra à temps pour les cours, lundi matin … Enfin, peut-être », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, _s'affola Hermione en voyant le visage de Ron tourner au violet.

« N'importe quoi, Malfoy », se défendit Hermione. « Ron ! Il ment, on va seulement au Ministère pour se renseigner sur les formations professionnelles pour l'année prochaine. »

Voyant que Ron ne semblait pas convaincu. « Enfin, Ron, tu sais combien mon avenir est important pour moi … »

« Et pourquoi tu y vas avec lui ? », demanda-t-il. « Tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner ! »

Hermione soupira. « Ron, on va parler travail tout le weekend … Tu voudrais venir, franchement ? »

Ron resta silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. « Non, je ne crois pas … Mais vous aller dormir où ? »

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Je te l'ai dit, Weasley, à l'hôtel … », susurra Draco en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

Incapable de bouger, Hermione ne cessait d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson qui aurait sauté hors de son bocal. Ron serra les poings et se planta devant la porte.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec ce naze », s'écria-t-il en prenant une posture de combat, les poings levés.

Draco s'esclaffa. Soudain, il repoussa Hermione sur le côté et leva le poing, prêt à frapper.

« MR MALFOY ! »

Tout le monde se retourna. McGonagall, furieuse, avançait vers leur petit groupe à grands pas. « MR MALFOY, ÊTES VOUS SUR LE POINT DE FRAPPER MR WEASLEY ? »

Draco abaissa rapidement le poing et lui décocha son sourire le plus enjôleur. « Non, Madame … je m'étirais … j'ai passé une nuit extrêmement mouvementée … »

Hermione eut soudain envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Ron lui lançait après ce dernier commentaire.

« Mr Weasley », reprit McGonagall après avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux au Serpentard, qui souriait, toutes dents dehors. « Retournez à vos occupations, Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger doivent se rendre au Service d'Orientation pour réfléchir à leur avenir. Vous serez de retour dimanche avant vingt heures », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux Préfets-en-Chef. « Ne soyez pas en retard, ou je viens vous chercher personnellement. »

Elle tourna les talons, emportant un Ron furieux vers la Grande Salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crac !

Avec un craquement sonore, Hermione et Draco apparurent dans une ruelle sombre près du Chaudron Baveur. À peine arrivés, Hermione se retourna vers Draco et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

Draco grimaça. Il regarda la brunette, mais celle-ci semblait tellement furieuse qu'elle en perdait ses mots.

« Je suppose que je l'ai méritée », soupira-t-il en se massant la joue.

« Tu supposes bien, Malfoy », rétorqua Hermione en ramassant son sac pour sortir de la ruelle.

Malfoy se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa par le poignet. « Où tu vas ? »

« Au Ministère », cracha Hermione sans le regarder. « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour perdre mon temps, je vais commencer les recherches de suite. »

« Impossible », lui cria Draco tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est plus de sept heures, le Ministère va fermer, je doute qu'on nous laisse seuls là-bas la nuit. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais la logique de ce garçon était indiscutable.

« On va aller manger quelque chose et ensuite on se trouvera un endroit pour la nuit », dit-il en la rejoignant. Il empoigna de nouveau sa queue de cheval et la tira dans son sillage. « Amène-toi, Granger. »

« Aïe, Malfoy … lâche-moi … aouh … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé comme ça », gémit Hermione en s'étalant sur la banquette du Starbucks. Elle soupira d'aise. « J'adore leurs muffins … Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans muffins double chocolat de chez Starbucks. »

« Mouais … dire que je connaissais un très bon restaurant français, à deux pas d'ici … », grommela Malfoy en mordant dans son cookie.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Malfoy. Et puis je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller dans ce genre de restaurants », lui dit-elle en lui assenant une petite tape sur le bras.

« Qui t'aurait parlé de payer ? Je ne suis pas le genre de monstre qui fait payer une fille au restaurant. »

Hermione le considéra un moment, pensive. « Et pourtant, tu étais le genre de monstre à enfermer des filles dans des cages … »

Draco la fusilla du regard.

« Désolée », fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « Mais j'ai employé le passé, Malfoy … le passé. »

En silence, Malfoy acheva de boire son café latte et se leva brusquement. « Il faut qu'on trouve une chambre pour cette nuit », dit-il froidement.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Malfoy … », dit-elle en courant sur ses talons. « Excuse-m… »

« C'est bon », soupira-t-il. Sans un mot, il passa une main sur son épaule. Hermione se raidit. Que fait-il ?, pensa-t-elle en s'imaginant soudain une bonne dizaine de scénari romantiques …

Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme passer sous la bride de son sac à dos et le lui enlever pour le mettre sur sa propre épaule.

« Ah … euh … merci », balbutia Hermione en maudissant son imagination trop fertile.

« Je connais un petit hôtel sympa par là-bas … », commença Malfoy.

« On ne va pas au Chaudron Baveur ? », risqua Hermione.

Malfoy la regarda comme si elle venait de débarquer d'une soucoupe volante. « Les Malfoys ne-

« Vont pas au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai compris », gémit Hermione. Comment peut-on être aussi prétentieux ?, se demanda Hermione. Elle avait toujours aimé le Chaudron Baveur et son mobilier vieillot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel adorable, situé dans une petite rue pavée.

« Seulement deux étoiles ? Malfoy, serais-tu ruiné ? », railla Hermione en regardant la plaque à l'entrée.

« Avance », s'esclaffa le blond en la poussant dans le vestibule.

Un moldu en costume noir se tenait à la réception et tapotait sur un petit ordinateur.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue à l'Hôtel Victoria ! », lança-t-il avec un large sourire. « Vous désirez ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Draco fut plus rapide.

« Une chambre pour deux nuits s'il vous plaît. » Le réceptionniste s'apprêtait à noter lorsqu'Hermione s'interposa.

« Non ! Deux chambres simples s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme sembla gêné. « Je suis désolé, Miss, mais nous avons un séminaire ce weekend et toutes les autres chambres sont prises … il ne reste que celle-ci … »

Hermione soupira. « Bon, on la prends, alors … », bougonna-t-elle tandis que Malfoy souriait de toutes ses dents.

Sourire qui ne le quitta pas lorsque le réceptionniste lui remit les clefs. Ni dans l'ascenseur. Ni dans le couloir qui les menait à la porte de la chambre.

« Malfoy, dis-moi que tu n'avais pas vérifié avant de partir que cet hôtel était complet ? », gronda Hermione.

« Non, bien sûr », minauda Malfoy en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. « Je n'étais au courant de rien. Mais alors rien du tout. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre et Draco ouvrit la porte.

« Malfoy … il n'y a pas de canapé », fulmina Hermione en remarquant que le mobilier ne se composait que d'un immense lit, de deux tables de chevet, d'une télévision et d'un petit bureau.

« Bien sûr, quelle drôle d'idée », fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Comme tu l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure, c'est un deux étoiles, pas un palace. »

« Malfoy, je … »

« C'est bon », dit-il d'une voix ferme en lui prenant les épaules. « On a dormi dans le même canapé cette nuit et je ne t'ai rien fait. Eh bien là, c'est pareil. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Cette nuit … ce matin … la baignoire …

La jeune fille s'empourpra sous les yeux incrédules du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien ! Rien du tout ! Je vais me mettre en pyjama », balbutia Hermione en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

Malfoy soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il remarqua la boîte noire en face de lui.

« Granger ! », appela-t-il à travers la porte. « Comment on fait marcher ce truc ? »

« Quel truc ? », demanda Hermione en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

« La boîte noire, devant le lit. »

Hermione réfléchit. De quoi ? « Aaah, la télévision ! », rit-elle. « Trouve la télécommande et débrouille-toi ! »

« La quoi ? »

Hermione soupira. « J'arrive, une minute. »

Elle acheva de se préparer, se brossa les dents et sortit. Sur le bureau, trônait la télécommande et elle appuya sur la première chaîne, après avoir allumé le poste.

« Dedans, y'a des images qui racontent des histoires. Laisse-la allumée, je pense que ça t'occupera un bon bout de temps », fit-elle narquoise en grimpant sur le matelas à côté de lui.

« C'est qui, ces types ? L'un d'eux est presque aussi beau que moi », marmonna Draco en observant les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Hermione regarda à son tour et sourit. « C'est une série fantastique. Ca s'appelle Supernatural. C'est l'histoire de deux frères qui chassent les fantômes et les loups-garous, ce genre de trucs. Et Dean est vachement plus beau que toi … », le taquina Hermione.

« Pff », souffla Draco en regardant avec mépris Jensen Ackles au volant de sa voiture de collection. « Crâneur. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Le silence retomba dans la chambre et ils regardèrent encore l'épisode pendant quelques minutes.

« Et si tu me racontais tout, maintenant ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait le faire … elle avait promis, après tout.

« D'accord. »

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir face à lui, en tailleur. La bonne humeur du blond était retombée et il la considérait avec gravité. Il voulait vraiment savoir, pensa Hermione.

« Les Mangemorts ont testé un sortilège sur moi, comme sur beaucoup d'autres. Le sort qu'ils m'ont jeté … me fait voir des choses. Des gens qui sont morts. Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment eux, en fait … » Elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Quand je vois les gens morts, leur personnalité est à l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient quand ils vivaient encore. Est-ce que tu saisis ou bien … »

« Granger, je ne comprends rien du tout », marmonna Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je te donne un exemple. Quand quelqu'un de gentil meurt, je verrai son esprit méchant. Et inversement. » Devant le regard décontenancé de Malfoy, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. « Fred Weasley, par exemple était quelqu'un de gentil … »

« Ah bon ? », railla Malfoy.

« Laisse moi finir », grinça Hermione. « Il était gentil et depuis qu'il est mort, il me hante, il essaye de me faire du mal et il m'insulte. »

Draco réfléchit. « Alors dans le train .. ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui … mais c'était Rémus … Rémus Lupin, notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … »

« Je vois … » souffla Draco en baissant les yeux. « Et donc quand tu vois des gens qui étaient méchants … »

« Oui … quand je vois … » Hermione s'arrêta net. Devait-elle lui parler de Lucius ? N'allait-elle pas le blesser en lui avouant qu'elle était la seule à avoir des contacts avec son père décédé ?

Malfoy releva la tête. « Qui ? Qui as-tu vu ? »

« Malfoy … », hésita Hermione, mais celui-ci se souvint de leur première rencontre de cette année, sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Mon père ? C'est à lui que tu parlais au café, sur les quais ? Il était là ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? », demanda Draco avec un regard étrange. « Il n'a pas essayé de te mettre dans une quelconque combine, pas vrai ? Méfie toi de lui, c'est un grand manipulateur … »

« Non, non », mentit Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait promis de prendre soin du jeune homme en échange d'informations sur son sortilège. « Il est très gentil et … il est très inquiet pour toi. Je crois que tu lui manques beaucoup », fit-elle pour se sortir de cette situation délicate.

Draco renifla avec dédain. « C'est pour ça que Molly Weasley t'a mise à la porte ? Parce que tu la faisais flipper ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Draco sourit. « Pourtant, tu n'es pas tellement différente d'avant. T'as toujours eu un pet au casque, à mon avis … »

Hermione saisit un oreiller et le lui enfonça sur le nez. « Tu as dit avant-dernière question … quelle est la dernière ? », s'esclaffa Hermione tandis qu'un Draco échevelé réussissait à se dégager de dessous l'oreiller.

Il se redressa et se pencha vers elle, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ses iris chocolat. « Ma dernière question, la voilà : qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver au Ministère ? »

Hermione se tendit. « Je … On m'a dit que les données concernant les recherches des Mangemorts ainsi que les résultats des tests étaient stockés au Département des Mystères. Je voulais y chercher un moyen de me débarrasser de ce sortilège. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Qui t'a dit tout ça ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Je ne sais plus … quelqu'un. »

« Tu mens très mal, Granger. Tu avais promis de tout me dire. »

Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard déçu et son nez pointu à quelques centimètres du sien. « Pe … Percy Weasley … il travaille au Ministère, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

Draco sembla se détendre. À quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ?, pensa Hermione. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de savoir ça ?

« On éteint ? », demanda Draco, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

« Euh déjà ? », fit Hermione en regardant sa montre. 23h30. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne se couchait plus aussi tôt. « Je … je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. »

« Moi si », décréta Malfoy en éteignant la lumière et en mettant la télévision en veille. Le gros bouton rouge de la télécommande semblait évidemment là pour ça.

« Hé ! », protesta Hermione. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as sommeil, que je dois me coucher aussi ! »

Draco ne répondit pas et ôta son t-shirt et son pantalon, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione.

« Par Merlin, met un pyjama ! », grogna Hermione en détournant les yeux.

« Quel pyjama ? », s'esclaffa-t-il en se glissant, en boxer, entre les draps. « J'aime me sentir à l'aise, la nuit. »

« Génial, je suis contente pour toi », soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle sentit un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'aplatir violemment sur le matelas. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de protester que ce même bras l'attira contre le torse nu de Malfoy tandis qu'un autre rabattait les couvertures sur elle.

« Bonne nuit, Granger », marmonna le blond en enfouissant sa tête contre son cou.

Raide comme un piquet, les mains moites, Hermione n'osait même plus respirer. « L-l-l-la-lâche-moi, M-Malfoy ! », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. »

« Malfoy … » gémit-elle.

« Chut, je dors. »

Hermione referma la bouche. Quelques secondes de silence.

« Je te hais, Malfoy. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi, Granger. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le réveil sonna, à 7 heures, Hermione se réveilla comme un ressort. Elle voulut se redresser mais un bras pesant l'en empêchait. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle avait terriblement bien dormi. D'un sommeil ininterrompu qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des mois …

Elle refit une tentative pour se redresser mais les bras de Malfoy la retinrent plus fermement. « Encore cinq minutes », supplia Malfoy d'une voix endormie.

Hermione soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se mettre sur le dos, puis sur l'autre côté, pour faire face au Serpentard. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, sa frange blonde en bataille venait caresser ses cils et sa bouche …

« Malfoy, tu baves », railla Hermione avec un éclat de rire.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et passa une main sur son menton, discrètement.

« Impossible. Le seul fluide corporel qui s'écoule d'un Malfoy est celui qui lui permet de perpétuer sa lignée … »

Hermione grimaça. « Charmant. Tu es réveillé depuis quarante secondes et tu viens déjà de sortir une phrase à vomir. »

Draco sourit et la regarda. « Tais-toi, Granger, laisse-moi profiter de ces cinq dernières minutes de tranquillité. »

Hermione se tut et ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. « Merci. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Merci pourquoi ? »

« De venir avec moi », ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Bah, la curiosité est un de mes plus vilains défauts », dit-il avec nonchalance. « J'avais vraiment trop envie de savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez toi ? »

Piquée au vif, Hermione fronça le nez. « Et toi, pour assouvir ta curiosité, tu es prêt à céder une résidence au Portugal, comme ça, sans raison ? »

« Non … ça, je l'ai fait parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« Et maintenant, tu me dois quelque chose … », chuchota Malfoy en se rapprochant d'elle.

« HEIN ? Pas du tout, Malfoy ! Je ne t'ai pas mis ma baguette sous la gorge, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça. »

« Peut-être, mais je l'ai fait. » Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. « Tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose en échange. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi donc, Malfoy ? »

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir un moment. « Ta virginité … »

CLAC ! Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces et profita de l'effet de surprise pour détaler dans la salle de bains.

Draco grogna. « C'était une blague, Granger … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Granger, arrête de bouder », répéta Malfoy pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel.

Hermione ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas.

« Granger … dis quelque chose … », insista Malfoy en la rattrapant.

Hermione s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. « Merde », fit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Draco grimaça. « Tant de grossièreté dans une si jolie bouche … », plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu vas continuer de faire la tête toute la journée, pour une blague de rien du tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te dégoute donc à ce point ? », fit Malfoy avec une tristesse feinte.

« Oui. »

« Faisons l'amour. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, c'était juste pour voir si tu continuerai à répondre oui. »

Hermione tenta de dissimuler son sourire. « Malfoy tu es … »

« Séduisant, charmeur, sexy ? »

« Horripilant. »

Hermione tourna les talons et continua son chemin vers la cabine téléphonique qui donnait accès à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie.

« Tu sais », reprit Malfoy en la rattrapant. « Blaise dit qu'on devrait s'autoriser une nuit torride tous les deux. Avec nos deux tempéraments de feu, il est sûr que-

« Malfoy, termine cette phrase et tu vas prendre mon tempérament de feu sur ta joue », le menaça Hermione en entrant dans la cabine.

« Ok, je me tais », dit-il, peu enclin à se reprendre une gifle deux fois dans la matinée.

Il entra à son tour dans la cabine. Très petite cabine.

« Hmm, j'aime bien te sentir près de moi comme ça … », chuchota Malfoy en passant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

« Malfoy ! », hurla la jeune fille. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis hier ? Depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, tu n'as pas arrêté de … de … »

« De… de … de … quoi, Granger ? », se moqua le jeune homme. « De te draguer ? Possible. C'est le fait de … se voir en dehors des murs de l'école. Et voir Weasley sortir de ses gonds comme ça, sa jalousie. Et toi aussi, qui refuse obstinément de te donner à moi. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour violer mon corps d'athlète. Mais pas toi … tout cela a réveillé en moi des instincts de prédateur. »

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Hermione le regardait, la bouche ouverte, interloquée.

« Tu es irrécupérable », marmonna-t-elle avant de composer le code pour accéder au Ministère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Baguettes, s'il vous plaît », marmonna le vigile à l'entrée des visiteurs.

Hermione et Draco posèrent leurs baguettes dans la main du vigile. « Voici un ticket. Vous les récupèrerez en sortant. »

« Merci », fit Hermione en mettant le ticket dans sa poche. « Où se trouvent les archives du Département des Mystères, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le vigile les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. « Puis-je voir à nouveau vos passes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et lui retendit les badges dorés. Un badge doré signifiait accès illimité en temps et en déplacements au sein de tout le Ministère. Le vigile vérifia son authenticité et leur rendit. « Ascenseur de gauche, descendez de 12 étages et prenez à droite. C'est un couloir carrelé de noir. »

Hermione s'en souvenait. Mais heureusement que le vigile lui avait donné un rappel de l'itinéraire car ses souvenirs de cinquième années laissaient quelque peu à désirer.

Draco et elle s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, déjà plein de sorciers et de sorcières venus travailler. Douze étages plus bas, ils descendirent et se mirent à descendre le long couloir noir jusqu'à trouver une porte avec un panneau « Archives ».

« C'est ici », annonça Hermione en entrant. Elle poussa la porte et se figea.

Une fille mince et aux longs cheveux noirs leur tournait le dos. Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle faisait et s'en fichait pas mal. Cette fille avait été son seul contact depuis sa cellule dans les prisons de Voldemort. Sa voisine en prison, son amie au fil des jours, son pilier lorsque le monde autour d'elles semblait s'écrouler …

« Sarah ? »

L'interpellée se retourna et sourit aussitôt en voyant Hermione. « Mione ! »

Les deux jeunes filles coururent l'une vers l'autre pour se prendre dans leurs bras.

« Comment tu vas, Hermione ? », demanda Sarah avec enthousiasme. « On ne s'est plus vues depuis … »

« Depuis que l'Ordre est venu nous libérer, oui ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sarah s'assombrit et passa discrètement les mains derrière son dos. « Je … je suis venue faire des recherches. »

« Sarah, tu détestes lire … », la reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Sarah soupira. « Je suis venue détruire cet endroit. » Elle sortit ses mains de derrière son dos. Entre ses doigts fins et pâles. Deux pains de C4. Sur la tablette non loin de là, un détonateur. De quoi faire exploser tout le Département des Mystères.

« P … Pourquoi … Sarah ? »

« Il faut que je te montre. Il faut que je te montre ce que Lucius Malfoy m'a montré. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : mouah ah ah ah ah ! Je me suis demandée pendant au moins cinq minutes « Je m'arrête là ou je continue ? Si je m'arrête là ils vont me détester … » Oui, je suis sadique et j'aime ça … Mais comme je m'attelle de ce pas à la rédaction du chapitre 6, je l'aurai bientôt fini donc vous risquez de l'avoir avant dimanche prochain.**** C'est un mal pour un bien non ? Allez au lieu de hurler et de me maudire, laissez plutôt des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ca. Gros bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	6. Chapter 6

La Voix des Morts

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Je suis parfaitement consciente que vous avez dû me maudire d'avoir arrêté mon chapitre 5 là où je l'ai arrêté, et c'est en connaissance de cause que je l'ai fait, j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences. Je vous demanderai seulement un service. J'ai eu du mal à finaliser ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit une bonne dizaine de fois et je ne suis toujours pas contente. SVP donnez-moi votre avis : si ça vous plaît je laisse tel quel, sinon dites moi ce qui ne vous plaît pas et je le réécrirai si je reçois beaucoup de critiques. Ca pourrait être décisif pour l'issue de l'intrigue. Vous allez me trouver trop perfectionniste, mais bon … Alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aodren : Lucius ne va pas apparaître dans ce chapitre, en revanche il sera au centre de nombreuses discussions. Tu en apprendras plus sur son côté manipulateur tellement sexy … Tiens, pour la peine, ce chapitre, il est à toi, rien qu'à toi … ^^**

**Littlepixette : J'aime bien imaginer le Malfoy (grand mammifère doté d'une quantité de phéromones extrêmement élevée) évoluer dans son élément naturel (c'est-à-dire en dehors de Poudlard). Il sera intéressant, plus tard, d'étudier son comportement à l'école et au dehors. La pauvre Hermione n'a pas fini de hurler … huhu …**

**Dragolicious : tu disais que cela allait trop vite entre Draco et Hermione mais … il y a bien sûr une explication à tout ça … DANS CE CHAPITRE ! ^^**

**cUz : Bah pour répondre à ta question, Starbucks parce qu'ils sont en weekend à Londres et qu'il y au moins trois Starbucks Coffee rien que dans le centre ville. Et puis c'est mon café préféré. J'y vais assez souvent (il y en a un à 10 minutes de chez moi … le bonheur …) Toutes tes questions concernant Sarah trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai une impression bizarre (je viens de finir de l'écrire et je ne suis pas satisfaite, c'est moi qui suis trop maniaque ?) Bon courage pour le reste des épreuves ! Bizoox**

**Merci à Kadronya, lilou, Madame Felton, l****adymalfoy94, Ellfoy-Malana, littlebeattle, Fiind-lOve.**

Chapitre 6 : Kamikaze Girls.

« Il faut que je te montre ce que Lucius Malfoy m'a montré. »

Hermione resta interdite. « Lucius Malfoy ? Tu … tu peux le voir, toi aussi ? »

« Oui, lui et les autres s'incrustent dans mes rêves. J'ai pas dormi tranquille depuis une éternité. Saleté de sortilège. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu le vois ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione. « C'est lui qui m'a menée jusque ici. »

« Minute ! », s'écria Draco, resté sur le pas de la porte. « Je croyais que c'était Weasley qui t'avait tuyautée ! » Le blond s'avança à grands pas et saisit Hermione par les épaules avant de la secouer comme un prunier.

« Je … je suis désolée, Malfoy », balbutia Hermione.

« Malfoy ? », fit Sarah en grimaçant. « C'est toi, son fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi, Mione ? »

« Il m'aide à trouver comment neutraliser ce sortilège. Lucius m'a dit que je trouverais des réponses ici. »

Sarah renifla avec dédain. « Il s'est bien foutu de toi. Il n'y a rien ici à part des lignes et des lignes de chiffres. Tout est codé. Il n'y a rien à en tirer. »

« Quoi ? », fit Hermione, au bord des larmes. « Non, il a dit que … »

« Ouais, moi aussi, il m'a dit que je pourrais trouver la solution en venant m'enterrer dans ce trou perdu. Il m'a bien baratinée, moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais m'approcher des sorciers. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard scandalisé. « Tu ne fais plus de magie ? »

« Non. Quand tout s'est terminé, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais toucher à toute cette merde. Sans magie, je serais pas dans le pétrin et mes parents ne seraient pas morts. Tout allait très bien, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège commence à se manifester. Mais depuis, les Mangemorts viennent me voir dans mes rêves. Et ce taré de Lucius Malfoy a voulu me faire croire que je trouverais le moyen de me débarrasser de tout ça en venant ici. Quelles conneries. »

Draco saisit la jeune fille par le col. « Arrête ton char, gamine, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ce que mon père te dit de faire ! »

Sarah le repoussa violemment. « La ferme. As-tu déjà essayé de dormir peinard avec une bande de Mangemorts qui te donnent des ordres pendant que tu pionces ? »

« ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! », hurla Hermione, à bout de nerfs. « J'ai l'impression d'être avec Ron ! Essayons d'agir en adultes ! »

Draco prit un air buté et détourna les yeux, sous le regard ravi de Sarah, qui n'était, elle, pas du genre à bouder.

« Venez, il faut que je vous montre pourquoi les Mangemorts voulaient absolument nous amener ici », souffla Sarah en prenant Hermione par la main. « Ramène tes fesses, blondinet. »

Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant mais suivit quand même. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les recherches avec Hermione. Une table, deux chaises, une lumière tamisée, des recoins sombres et tout ce qu'on pouvait y faire dedans : voilà comment le jeune homme avait prévu de passer son weekend. Mais à cause de cette fille et de sa grande gueule, tout était fichu.

Sarah les conduisit tout au bout de la salle, derrière les plus grandes étagères. Des tonnes et des tonnes de cartons pleins de paperasse s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, du sol au plafond. Des formules, des codes, des calculs, des schémas, tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

Sarah s'arrêta devant une porte. Un panneau « DECHETS » y était suspendu.

« Si tu crois qu'on va fouiller les poubelles tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, fillette », grommela Draco en regardant le panneau avec dégoût.

« C'est justement là-dessus que ceux qui ont posé ce panneau comptent. » Doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte. Derrière, ce n'était pas du tout un débarras, mais une salle encore plus grande, à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds.

« C'est … un laboratoire ? », souffla Hermione, en remarquant des hommes en blouses blanches qui travaillaient en dessous.

« Bingo, et pas n'importe lequel. Regarde un peu les employés … », cracha Sarah avec dédain.

Hermione et Draco plissèrent les yeux. La Gryffondor ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun de ces visages.

« Merde … », marmonna Draco. « Le grand au fond, c'est Kaczinsky … un Mangemort. Je croyais qu'il avait été tué. » Draco semblait subjugué.

« C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Son certificat de décès a été signé par le Ministre en personne et archivé ici. Seulement voilà, pourquoi le Ministre irait lui-même signer le certificat de décès d'un Mangemort bête comme ses pieds et sans aucun intérêt ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Tu veux dire que ces certificats sont des faux ? »

« Oui. Tous les Mangemorts qui sont dans ce labo sont officiellement morts et enterrés. »

En silence, les trois jeunes gens observèrent un moment les hommes travailler. Les rats couinaient dans leurs cages. Les chiens aboyaient. Ils testaient leurs produits sur des animaux. Au moins, ce n'était pas sur des êtres humains, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Sarah referma doucement la porte.

« Sur quoi est-ce qu'ils travaillent au juste ? », demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

« J'allais y venir, blondinet. Ils terminent les tests qui ont été interrompus par l'Ordre lorsqu'ils sont venus nous libérer. Ils finissent leur sale boulot. J'ai des raisons de penser que le Ministère veut avoir la main mise sur toutes ces formules pour devenir plus puissant et éviter les soulèvements ou autres délinquances parmi les sorciers. Et aussi pour s'amuser un peu le weekend, à Azkaban. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non, je suis sûre que non », s'emporta-t-elle. « Ils travaillent sur les antidotes. Le Ministère n'a que faire de ces sortilèges horribles. Ils sont sûrement là pour trouver le moyen de guérir tout le monde. »

Sarah ricana et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa petite table. « Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi toutes ces recherches sont-elles effectuées par ceux-là même qui ont créé ce merdier, et pourquoi dans le plus grand secret ? Et lorsqu'ils auront fini avec les animaux, sur qui crois-tu qu'ils testeront leurs produits ? Les cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines à craquer, il faut faire du vide. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, ça a toujours été la spécialité du Ministère, non ? »

« Je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort », soupira Draco en regardant Hermione, qui semblait outrée.

« Mais pourquoi nous laisser entrer ici sans crainte ? Ils n'ont pas peur que nous découvrions le pot aux roses ? », demanda Hermione, certaine d'avoir trouvé la faille dans le plan de Sarah.

« Hermione », soupira Sarah. « Petit a : on est des gamins. Petit b : les gens dans ce labo sont tous censés être morts. Petit c : si jamais tu parles, et qu'ils te demandent de parler du sortilège que tu as subi, tu leur diras quoi ? Que tu vois des morts … Donc aucune crédibilité. Et là, ma belle, je peux t'assurer que tu finiras tes jours aux frais de l'Etat, dans une jolie cellule capitonnée à Ste Mangouste. »

Elle avait raison. A croire que le Ministère avait tout prévu. Hermione se sentit soudain comme un pantin que l'on tire avec des ficelles. Manipulée, trompée …

« C'est pour ça que tu as amené tout ce C4 ? Tu veux tout faire péter ? », demanda Draco.

Sarah hocha la tête.

« Tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux si tu fais exploser cet endroit avec tous les gens qui sont ici. C'est du terrorisme, tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille », la réprimanda Hermione.

« Ces gens nous ont tout pris, Hermione. Notre famille, notre esprit, notre dignité. La mort leur sera douce comparée à ce que nous vivons tous ici. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait du mal à cautionner ce comportement, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui hurlait que Sarah avait raison.

« D'accord. Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu feras une fois que j'aurai quitté le Ministère, mais avant, j'aimerais tout de même jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces papiers. Dans le pire des cas, nous partirons dimanche. Tu pourras attendre jusque là ? »

Sarah hocha la tête. « Pas de problème. De toutes façons, ils me laissent entrer comme je veux depuis que j'ai signé une déclaration officielle comme quoi je renonçais à pratiquer la magie. Je n'ai plus de baguette et ils ne fouillent même pas mon sac. Ces idiots m'ont laissée rentrer avec du C4 sans même se poser de questions. »

La conversation semblait ennuyer Draco et celui-ci s'éloigna doucement vers les étagères.

« Comment as-tu réussi à acheter ce truc ? », demanda Hermione, avec une pointe d'admiration. Elle avait toujours pensé que Sarah avait un comportement explosif. L'expression prenait à présent tout son sens.

« J'ai travaillé. Pendant deux mois, j'ai squatté un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Pas de loyer, pratique pour faire des économies. J'avais deux boulots. Serveuse dans un bar la nuit et secrétaire le jour. Tout l'argent y est passé. Un ami à moi est tombé dans le traffic de drogue et il connaissait deux-trois types qui faisaient venir des armes depuis les pays de l'Est. J'ai passé commande. »

Hermione la regarda et secoua la tête.

« Et toi ? », demanda Sarah. « Tu as fait quoi depuis ? »

« J'ai été hospitalisée quelques temps lorsque mon sortilège s'est manifesté. Je vois des morts partout … », plaisanta Hermione.

« Ouh … », fit Sarah en riant. « Ca fait très 'Sixième sens'. »

« A cause de ça, la mère de mon meilleur ami m'a fichue à la porte de chez elle, parce que j'étais trop « flippante » et que mon problème n'arrangeait pas la guérison des autres … bla bla bla … Après ça, j'ai vidé mon compte en banque moldu, j'ai tout mis à Gringott's et j'ai loué une chambre dans un petit immeuble jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

Sarah jeta un regard en direction de Malfoy, occupé à inspecter les étagères, quelques mètres plus loin. « Et lui … ? C'est … ton petit-ami ? », chuchota Sarah à Hermione avec un clin d'œil. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron, celui pour qui ton cœur battait si fort ? »

« Draco n'est pas mon petit-ami », fit Hermione en rougissant. « Il m'accompagne, c'est tout. »

« Hmm hmm et où est-ce que vous dormez ? », demanda Sarah, narquoise.

« A l'hôtel … »

Hermione et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Sarah éclata de rire. « C'est chaud, dites-moi. Un week-end de recherches dans de la vieille paperasse, un hôtel, un petit restaurant le soir, à la lumière des chandelles … comme c'est romantique … », fit-elle narquoise.

« Pas du tout », rétorqua Hermione. « On est habitués à vivre ensemble. On est tous les deux Préfets-en-Chef à Poudlard et on partage aussi des appartements là-bas. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il est du genre à se balader à poil sans aucune pudeur », ricana Sarah.

La baignoire … les fesses fermes de Malfoy …

« Hermione … »

« Hein ? », fit Hermione en sortant de sa rêverie.

Sarah secoua la tête. « C'est bien ce que je pensais ... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Raaah, je ne trouve rien là-dedans, tous ces trucs ne veulent absolument rien dire ! », maugréa Hermione en refermant un carnet de notes.

« Pareil pour moi », souffla Sarah, avec lassitude. « Franchement Hermione, et si on faisait tout péter tout de suite, on gagnerait beaucoup plus de temps. »

« Non ! », fit fermement Hermione. « Tu feras péter tout ce que tu veux demain, mais en attendant, je veux continuer de chercher. »

Draco ne disait rien. Hermione le regarda attentivement. Il lisait le même livre depuis plus d'une heure.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose, Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai encore besoin de lire, s'il te plaît », marmonna Malfoy sans lever les yeux de sa page.

Surprise par le s'il te plaît, Hermione ne dit rien et se rassit. Malfoy, sérieux ? Plus de cinq minutes ? Pas d'allusions sexuelles ? Pas de railleries ?

« Je vais chercher à manger », fit Sarah. « Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Vif comme l'éclair, Draco détacha sa bourse de sa ceinture et la lança vers Sarah. « Prends ce que tu veux. De la vraie nourriture si possible. Pas comme hier soir. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée. Devant le regard interrogateur de Sarah, elle expliqua. « On est allés chez Starbucks ! Il a bu les meilleurs cafés de la création et monsieur fait la fine bouche ! »

Sarah sourit et sortit. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière elle qu'Hermione se sentit tirée en arrière. Malfoy l'attira contre lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« Lis ça … »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la page qu'il désignait, tandis que le jeune homme appuyait sa tête contre son dos et fermait les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement. « J'ai mal aux yeux … », gémit-il.

Hermione l'ignora et se pencha sur le livre.

« Je n'y comprends rien … qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant la suite de chiffres et de lettres qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

« Ce sont des protocoles … pour des potions … », souffla Draco en entourant la taille d'Hermione de ses bras. « Je crois que les sortilèges avec les baguettes n'étaient que des leurres. Des sortilèges de torture classique. En fait, ces formules me laissent penser que les vrais sortilèges, ceux qui vous ont tous rendus cinglés vous étaient en fait administrés par voie orale. Dans l'eau ou la nourriture. »

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds. « Tu arrives à deviner tout ça en lisant ce charabia ? »

Draco décolla son front du dos d'Hermione et passa sa tête sous le bras droit de la jeune fille pour lire. Il désigna une suite de chiffres en haut de la page. « Regarde ça. Ce sont les ingrédients et les quantités. Les chiffres expriment les quantités et les lettres ici, sont un code pour chaque ingrédient. »

« Oh, c'est un peu comme le tableau de classification de Mendeleiev ? », comprit Hermione en repensant aux livres de chimie moldue qu'elle avait lus pour passer le temps.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu dois avoir raison, comme toujours », soupira Draco. « Ici, ce Md signifie Mandragore, donc 10gMdP signifie je pense 10g de poudre de racines de Mandragore. Là, on a 3fV, je pense à 3 feuilles de Valériane. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Draco n'aima pas du tout son insinuation. « Séverus faisait souvent des potions devant moi quand j'étais petit. Je me souviens qu'il utilisait déjà ce genre de codes pour noter ses recettes plus vite et éviter qu'elles ne soient utilisées par d'autres que lui … Pourquoi ? Tu pense que c'est moi qui ai écris tous ces trucs, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! », protesta Hermione, honteuse de l'avoir effectivement envisagé. « C'est juste … c'est tellement impressionnant … »

Draco reposa sa tête contre son dos. « On aura jamais le temps de lire tout ça avant que ta cinglée de copine fasse sauter la baraque. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux trier les choses qui nous semblent importantes et les emporter avec nous. »

« Tu crois ? », demanda Hermione. « On ne vas pas avoir de problèmes ? »

« Il faudra seulement être prudents. On prendra quelques papiers aujourd'hui en repartant à l'hôtel. Si on se fait attraper, on court et … on ne revient pas demain … »

« Et si on nous arrête vraiment ? », s'enquit la Gryffondor.

« Je nous réserverai une petite cellule avec vue sur Azkaban, rien que pour nous », plaisanta Draco.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Un sourire. « On commence à trier ? », proposa le blond en lâchant sa taille pour qu'elle puisse se lever.

Silence.

Doucement, Hermione prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes et les replaça autour de son ventre. « Encore cinq minutes … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah revint avec la nourriture.

« Des sushis ! », s'écria Hermione, ravie. Ca fait des mois que j'en ai pas mangé ! »

« Je me suis rappelée de notre horrible discussion sur la bouffe le soir où tu as débarqué en prison. J'avais hyper faim et Mione a commencé à faire une liste de ses plats préférés pour engager la conversation », ajouta Sarah à Draco. « J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer … »

« Oui, faire des listes, ça me détend », s'excusa Hermione en riant.

« D'accord, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de les faire à voix haute … », grommela Sarah en lui passant un petit sachet de sauce soja et des baguettes. « Sauf la fois où tu m'as fait la liste des plus beaux mecs de ton école. Là, j'ai bien aimé. À Beauxbâtons, y'avait que des filles … », fit Sarah avec une grimace. « Tu étais dans le Top 5, Malfoy », renchérit-elle, tandis qu'Hermione devenait rouge pivoine.

« Oui … enfin … c'était une liste qui ne prenait en compte que la beauté, pas la gentillesse ni l'intelligence, cela va de soi … », s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione en fusillant Draco du regard, alors que le blond semblait ravi de cette information.

Voyant la gêne d'Hermione, Sarah décida de changer de sujet. « Au fait, je voulais te prévenir Hermione. Fais attention aux Mangemorts. J'ai bien compris que ceux que tu vois ont l'air gentils, mais moi, ils me semblent pas net. Franchement dans cette histoire, personne n'a vraiment l'air honnête. Le Ministère est pas clean. Mais eux non plus. »

« Je ne sais pas … », hésita Hermione. « Pour le moment, Lucius et Tom ont toujours été gentils avec moi … sans eux, jamais je n'aurais survécu à ce manque de sommeil. »

« QUOI ? Le seigneur des ténèbres est venu te voir ? », s'étouffa Draco en laissant tomber un maki dans sa coupelle de sauce soja.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Tu veux échanger ta place avec la sienne ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et Sarah reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ils font en sorte que les seuls moments où tu te sens bien sont des moments que tu partages avec eux ? Comme s'ils voulaient que tu aies confiance ? Et tu n'as pas remarqué que tu t'éloignais de tes amis ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi ça a été le cas. »

Hermione réfléchit. « Si … je crois … un peu ? Mais à quoi ça leur servirait de devenir nos amis ? C'est stupide. Ils sont morts. »

« Je pensais que tu réfléchirais un peu plus, Hermione. Tu m'as habituée à mieux », déclara Sarah.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Je suis contente du peu de répit qu'ils m'accordent, je ne vais pas cracher dessus », gémit Hermione.

« Là aussi, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Depuis quelques temps, tu vois plus souvent des Mangemorts que des méchants esprits, je me trompe ? C'est pareil pour moi dans mes rêves. Ils viennent et m'aident à faire de jolis rêves, parfois agréables, parfois instructifs … Ils m'aident à dormir et font en sorte que j'écoute ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Si Lucius ne me l'avait pas demandé, je ne serais pas ici à préparer un acte terroriste. »

« Pourquoi mon père, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il vienne voir Hermione, à la limite je peux comprendre, mais toi ? On ne se connaît même pas ! », s'exclama Malfoy.

Sarah et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné. « Malfoy, on pourrait peut-être changer de sujet », commença Hermione mais Sarah l'interrompit.

« C'est ton père qui s'occupait de moi en prison. Tous les jours, des Mangemorts défilaient dans ma cellule pour me torturer. Lui, il venait tous les jours à 20h précises. Il me torturait aussi, mais moins souvent et il laissait toujours quelque chose à manger en partant. Du bon pain blanc, parfois une pomme de terre et même des morceaux de viande. » Sarah détourna les yeux et se concentra sur ses sushis. « La seule personne qui donnait au lieu de prendre, pendant des mois, ça a été lui. »

Draco serra les dents. Il détestait entendre les détails des activités qui se déroulaient dans les prisons du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'idée qu'Hermione ait pu subir toutes ces atrocités elle aussi le rendaient fou de rage et de culpabilité.

« J'ai fini par développer un syndrôme de Stockholm. Mais on m'a soignée à ma sortie. J'ai fini par l'oublier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me voir en rêve », acheva Sarah d'une petite voix.

« C'est quoi un syndrome de Stockholm ? », s'enquit Draco.

Un silence gênant s'installa et Sarah sembla soudain trouver un grand intérêt à son plat de sushis.

« C'est une réaction assez fréquente chez les victimes d'enlèvements … », hésita Hermione. « Lucius étant le seul homme à peu près humain avec elle, Sarah a … »

« Tais-toi Hermione », chuchota Sarah.

« Quoi ? Mais tu viens de lui dire toute l'histoire, ça n'a pas de sens », protesta Hermione.

« Oui … mais je pensais qu'il comprendrait de quoi je parle. Mais ce n'est pas la cas et je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer ce genre de trucs … »

Le cerveau de Malfoy fonctionnait à toute vitesse. De quoi cette fille pourrait-elle avoir aussi honte ? Une ampoule s'éclaira dans son esprit. « Oh ! », fit-il, comprenant enfin.

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Et contre toute attente, Draco éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Hermione et Sarah sentirent leurs mâchoires se détacher. Il riait ?

« Ah … Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de mon père ! », s'esclaffa Draco. « Non mais franchement, vous imaginez ça ? La Sang-de-Bourbe amoureuse du grand Malfoy, c'est ridicule. »

Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent des regards meurtriers, surtout que toutes deux se sentaient étrangement concernées par ce dernier commentaire. « C'est pas drôle, Malfoy », cracha Hermione en piquant rageusement un maki avec une de ses baguettes.

Draco cessa de rire. « C'est vrai … Enfin non, si, un peu … »

« Non pas du tout », renchérit Sarah.

« Je propose qu'on laisse cet idiot dans son coin et qu'on reprenne nos recherches », fit Hermione avec dédain.

Vexées comme des poux, les deux filles se détournèrent, attrapèrent chacune un carton et se mirent à trier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, Sarah et Draco avaient chacun trié et recopié quelques passages et parchemins qui leur semblaient cohérents. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir et cachèrent dont le maximum de papiers sur eux. Après s'être souhaité bonne chance, les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent et se promirent de se revoir le lendemain.

Tandis que Draco et Hermione remontaient jusqu'à l'entrée des Visiteurs pour récupérer leurs baguettes, Hermione se mit à trembler.

« Et si on trouvait les papiers sur nous ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ? », paniquait-elle en cherchant désespérément le regard de Draco.

« Tais-toi, Granger, plus tu seras nerveuse, plus tu te feras repérer. Sois cool, comme moi, et tout ira bien. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain, elle sentit une main fraîche agripper la sienne. Elle tourna la tête. Draco regardait droit devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione décida de suivre son conseil et de rester cool. _Même s'il est en train de me tenir la main, par Merlin, et en public !_

Le vigile les vit arriver et Hermione tendit leur tiquet. Il leur rendit leurs baguettes avec un sourire et les salua. Hermione et Draco ressortirent par la cabine téléphonique, blancs comme des linges. Quelques mètres plus loin, Hermione laissa éclater sa joie.

« On est sortis ! On est sortis ! », hurla-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« J'ai vu, Granger », ricana Draco en secouant la tête. « Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. »

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. Puis s'aperçut qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés. « Euh, Malfoy … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Malfoy posa une main sur sa tête et attira Hermione contre lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Les parchemins qu'ils avaient dissimulés sous leurs chemises crissèrent quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact.

« M-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pas de réponse. Après quelques secondes, il la laissa reculer. Hermione était perplexe et sans voix.

« On rentre ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête, muette de stupeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, Hermione et Draco étaient fatigués à l'idée de devoir ressortir pour chercher un restaurant. Hermione proposa alors de se faire livrer une pizza, idée que Draco accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Hermione décrocha le téléphone de l'hôtel et composa le numéro du livreur de pizza qui figurait sur la liste des numéros utiles posée à côté.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la réception appela pour leur dire que le livreur était arrivé.

« Je descends ! », répondit Hermione en raccrochant.

« Je viens avec toi », fit Draco en se relevant d'un bond. « Et je paye », ajouta-t-il fièrement.

« Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que le livreur moldu accepte les Gallions », dit-elle en riant. « Ne t'en fais pas j'y vais. Attends moi ici. »

« Non. » C'était un non sans appel.

« Malfoy … arrête un peu, on dirait un petit chien. Tu me colles depuis deux jours et-

« C'est bon, va chercher la pizza », répondit-il en se renfrognant aussitôt.

Hermione soupira et descendit.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était bien décidée à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva Malfoy assis sur le sol, juste derrière. Il était recroquevillé par terre, comme la fois où elle l'avait surpris en sortant de sa chambre à Poudlard.

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », s'affola-t-elle en poussant la porte. « Tu m'empêches d'entrer, allez, relève-toi ! »

Le blond se releva, l'air furieux et plaqua une main sur son arcade. Il semblait en proie à une intense migraine.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malfoy ? D'abord, tu dors par terre devant ma porte à Poudlard, et maintenant ça ? »

Draco releva la tête. Il semblait totalement remis. « C'est bon, ça va. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et lui sourit. « J'ai faim. »

Hermione posa les boîtes de pizza sur le couvre lit et le regarda gravement. « Moi, je t'ai tout raconté, ou du moins, dans les grandes lignes », dit-elle avec un regard de reproches. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, alors ? »

Draco ouvrit l'une des boîtes et prit une part de pizza. « Parce que tu me détesterais. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non … c'est promis. »

Draco avala sa bouchée et baissa les yeux. « Si tu insistes … moi aussi je suis maudit. »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de mâcher. « Comment ça ? »

« Moi aussi, Voldemort m'a jeté un sort. »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. « Tu … tu as été torturé toi aussi ? », s'enquit-elle.

Draco secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai seulement été … puni. Je refusais systématiquement de prendre part aux agissements des Mangemorts. Je restais cloîtré dans ma chambre à essayer d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est tout à ton honneur », dit-elle doucement.

Draco laissa échapper un rire sardonique. « C'est pour ça que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit que j'étais sûrement un amoureux des moldus, si je réagissais ainsi, un traître à mon sang. Et il m'a lancé ce sort … »

Draco se tut.

« Continue », le pressa Hermione. « Je te promets que je ne te haïrai pas. »

Draco soupira.

« Un peu avant que l'Ordre ne vienne tous vous libérer, il m'a jeté un sort pénible. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais des migraines terribles, des flashs, j'entendais des choses … Je ne comprenais rien, alors je restais dans le noir pour apaiser mes migraines et je ne voyais personne pour profiter d'un silence tout relatif. »

Hermione se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lucius. Draco avait passé tout son été enfermé au Manoir, sans voir personne. Pour l'instant, l'histoire tenait la route.

« Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais encore la migraine et des visions. Mais à cet instant, la vision était presque nette et ce que je voyais … c'était le quai 9 ¾, mais pas du point de vue où je me tenais. Ce que j'entendais, c'était le bruit des gens sur le quai, mais pas ceux qui étaient autour de moi. Et j'avais un goût de café et de cigarette dans la bouche … »

Hermione frissonna. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Et là je t'ai vue. Et soudain, ma migraine a disparu. Les visions aussi. Tout. Et plus je me rapprochais de toi, mieux je me sentais. Quand je me suis assis à ta table, j'ai eu l'impression d'être à nouveau en parfaite santé. »

Hermione se figea. « Tu veux dire … non, je ne comprends pas. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « Il m'a lié à toi. Je peux voir ce que tu vois, entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Je ressens tout en double. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sentir bien, c'est d'être près de toi. Dès que je m'éloigne de plus de 20 mètres, c'est l'Enfer. »

Hermione se ferma. « Donc, si tu es là, c'est uniquement parce que tu te sers de moi comme anti-douleur, c'est ça ? », dit-elle sèchement.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça. D'ailleurs c'est faux. Enfin, non, au début c'était vrai, mais … j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, maintenant … »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Malfoy », s'écria Hermione. Elle sentait les larmes monter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. « Tu te sers de moi, c'est tout. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Être gentil, c'est pas dans ta vraie nature. »

Draco la regarda avec stupeur, puis avec rage. Hermione prit peur et eut un mouvement de recul. Le blond saisit violemment Hermione par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Lorsqu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui briser les os.

« Tu te trompes, Granger », dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait de colère. « Il me suffit d'être à cinq mètres de toi pour que le sortilège n'agisse plus. Mais tout ce que je fais à moins de cinq mètres, c'est seulement parce que j'en ai envie. »

Hermione ne bougeait plus. Comme elle s'était tue, Draco continua ses explications.

« Tout l'été j'ai ressenti, entendu, vu des choses que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais le témoin forcé de bribes de ta vie, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quelle vie il s'agissait. Quand j'ai compris, à la gare, que c'était ton malheur que j'avais ressenti chaque jour, j'ai … » Sa voix se brisa. « Je me suis senti tellement coupable. Tu n'imagines pas combien je me suis haï … »

Hermione cessa de retenir ses larmes et les laissa couler librement.

« Pourtant, à chaque pas que je faisais dans ta direction, tout ce malheur, toute cette tristesse s'envolait. Voldemort a voulu me punir en me forçant à rester auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe … »

Hermione se tendit, attendant la suite. Allait-il encore l'insulter ?

« Mais il n'avait prévu que j'aime autant ça. » Draco écarta Hermione de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « C'est comme une drogue. Le moindre éloignement et ma migraine recommence de plus belle et je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose … te prendre dans mes bras. Si seulement cela pouvait faire disparaître toute cette peine en toi … je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

_Faites de mon fils le plus heureux des hommes_, avait dit Lucius. Hermione se rappelait très clairement ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Oui, forcément il savait. Lucius semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire payer à Draco. Sa crise de ce soir prouvait qu'il était aussi désemparé qu'elle, sinon plus.

Hermione sécha ses larmes et renifla. « Je … je suis désolée, Malfoy … On trouvera une solution, je te le promets … »

« Comme tu as promis que tu ne me détesterais pas, tout à l'heure ? »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. « Dé … désolée. »

« Arrête de t'excuser », fit Draco d'une petite voix enrouée. Il semblait lui aussi proche des larmes. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas, pensa Hermione avec un certain agacement.

Il la lâcha et la reposa sur le lit. « Mangeons vite », dit-il, avec un faible sourire. « Je voudrais encore m'endormir contre toi, s'il te plaît … »

Hermione rougit aussitôt et Malfoy éclata de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Les bras de Draco enserraient toujours sa taille et l'une de ses mains était crispée sur un pan de sa chemise de nuit. L'autre était dans ses boucles brunes. Hermione se mit à réfléchir aux évènements de la veille. Trop d'informations. Trop de questions d'un coup. Trop de révélations. Tout avait été « trop » en ce samedi de septembre. Elle pria en silence pour que le dimanche ne soit pas une redite de la veille.

Si elle apprenait encore un truc hallucinant, sa tête allait exploser.

« 7h du matin et déjà le cerveau bouillonne », marmonna Draco juste à côté d'elle.

Hermione le regarda. « Quoi ? Tu lis dans les pensées aussi ? », railla-t-elle.

« Non. Mais tu fronces toujours les sourcils quand tu réfléchis », se moqua gentiment le Serpentard.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'intégrait toujours pas bien l'idée que Draco doive se trouver à moins de 20 mètres d'elle pour être (à peu près) en bonne santé. Voldemort était vraiment un tordu de grande classe. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Tom, elle lui en toucherait deux mots.

« Il faut se lever. On doit prendre d'autres papiers au Ministère avant que Sarah ne fasse sauter le laboratoire et les archives. »

Draco soupira. « Et si on disait qu'on a déjà pris tout ce qu'il nous faut et qu'on profitait de cette dernière journée tous les deux ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproches. « Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu là pour me tourner les pouces dans une chambre d'hôtel avec toi. »

« Dommage », s'esclaffa le jeune homme. « Mais on à qu'à se laisser l'après-midi de libre. » Hermione lui jetait un nouveau regard d'avertissement et il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Il faut qu'on parte suffisamment longtemps avant l'explosion pour ne pas qu'on nous soupçonne. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison, le bougre. « D'accord … à une seule condition … », minauda-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« On passera chez Starbucks avant de rentrer à Poudlard et je ferai une provision de muffins … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco et Hermione poussèrent la porte de la salle des archives, ils trouvèrent Sarah dans un état de colère qui dépassait l'entendement.

« Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda Hermione en accourant vers son ancienne voisine de cellule.

« Hermione ! Je te jure qu'ils vont morfler ! Je vais tout faire péter et ça sera bien fait pour leur gueule à TOUS ! », hurla-t-elle.

« Explique-toi au lieu de hurler », marmonna Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

Sarah le fusilla du regard et brandit un parchemin sous les yeux d'Hermione. « Lis ça. »

Hermione saisit le papier qu'elle lui tendait et le lut. C'était une liste. De noms. Leurs noms à tous. Hermione y était, Sarah aussi, Seamus, et des dizaines d'autres. En face, se trouvait la liste des sortilèges que chacun avait reçu.

Hermione regarda Sarah, sans comprendre. « Ils ont fait une liste pour savoir qui avait quoi et alors ? »

« Regarde la date … et la putain de signature », cracha Sarah, les yeux flamboyants.

21 janvier. « Lu et approuvé » Rufus SCRIMGEOUR.

La liste avait été signée plus d'un mois avant qu'ils ne soient capturés. Tout avait été prévu bien avant qu'ils arrivent dans leurs petites cellules.

Hermione et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Cette fois, Hermione se mit en colère. « Ok, tu montes ton matos et on fait péter ce laboratoire de merde », siffla-t-elle, sous les yeux étonnés de Malfoy, peu habitué à l'entendre parler ainsi.

« Je suis d'accord », gronda Sarah en commençant à installer le plastic. « J'avais l'intention de ne détruire que ces deux pièces là, mais maintenant, je pense plutôt que je vais poser ces bombes sur les murs porteurs, histoire que ceux d'en haut en profite aussi. »

Draco et Hermione se mirent à ramasser le plus de papiers possibles et conservèrent la liste. Ils trouvèrent également certains certificats de décès falsifiés et autres papiers signés par l'ancien ministre en personne.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent tous les trois le Ministère sans le moindre problème mais cette fois-ci, ils sortirent par l'entrée des employés, qui donnait directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils firent quelques pas et Sarah pressa le bouton du détonateur. Il y eut un bruit sourd dans les entrailles de Londres, une légère secousse, des cris à l'intérieur du Ministère. Avec un peu de chance, ces connards mettraient l'attentat sur le dos des Mangemorts enfermés dans le labo.

Ils sortirent du chemin de traverse et s'arrêtèrent près d'une bouche de métro.

« Je vous quitte », annonça Sarah. « Je me paye une petite retraite tranquille en France. J'ai un Eurostar qui part dans deux heures pour Paris. »

Hermione enlaça son amie. « Prends-soin de toi. Et écris-moi si tu as le moindre souci, d'accord ? »

Sarah sourit. « Si ces imbéciles de Mangemorts considèrent que j'ai bien rempli ma mission, ils devraient me laisser dormir tranquille. Ça ira. Au revoir, Hermione. »

Hermione et Draco regardèrent la jeune fille et sa longue tresse noire disparaître dans les escalators.

« Aucun remords », souffla Draco, le regard dans le vide.

« Hein ? »

« Elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir combien de gens ont été tués. Elle a fait sauter tout un étage du Ministère et on dirait qu'elle revient d'une journée de shopping. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Tu sais, quand on était là-bas, Sarah en a vraiment bavé. Moi, je me suis vite résignée. Je me suis faite aux tortures, aux coups. Mais elle jamais. Le temps passait et elle se battait toujours aussi fort. Parfois, elle réussissait à mettre KO un Mangemort d'un coup de pied ou de tête bien placé. Mais ils venaient toujours à plusieurs pour la maîtriser. Pourtant, pas une seule fois elle n'a cessé de se battre. Et chaque jour elle devenait plus forte. »

Hermione soupira. « La guerre peut faire naître la peur et la résignation chez certaines personnes, mais chez d'autres … D'autres deviennent des tueurs à leur tour. »

**Les bla-bla de Xérès : Et voilà ! Le chapitre 6 est tombé ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours parce que j'ai un peu galéré pour l'écrire. Jamais satisfaite, la Xérès … Pas trop tiré par les cheveux ? Pas trop d'informations d'un coup ? C'est ce que vous attendiez ou non ? J'attends vos réactions ! (voir, Bla-blas en haut de page)**

**Bisous**

**Xérès !**


	7. Chapter 7

**La voix des morts**

**Les bla-blas de Xérès : C'est samedi et il fait une chaleur étouffante, alors la petite Xérès s'est installée sur la terrasse ensoleillée de son petit appartement de Lyon pour faire bronzette… et attaquer un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression que vous avez pas mal apprécié le personnage de Sarah et contrairement à ce que certains pensent, vous la reverrez bientôt. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous reposer depuis le dernier chapitre (bourré d'informations nouvelles, dur pour les neurones). Voici le septième. Rien que pour vos yeux …**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Sarah reviendra, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut bien se douter que le Ministère va ouvrir une enquête. Et si, tout ça aussi avait déjà été prévu à l'avance ? Hmm, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta fidélité (ça fait pas mal d'années que je te vois traîner dans mes reviews lol) et j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette fiction. ^^**

**Littlepixette : Draco n'a pas de remords non plus, quant à l'attentat, c'est seulement qu'il se rend compte petit à petit que les Mangemorts ne sont pas les seuls à commettre des actes impardonnables. Les guerres sont sales, il n'y a pas vraiment de gentils et de méchants. Tous se battent pour des idées, et n'importe quel être humain peut tuer, il suffit que la situation le pousse à le faire. Par exemple, il y a parfois des enfants (très jeunes) qui tuent leur petit frère ou petite sœur sans le vouloir. Ils ne comprennent pas leur geste, mais seulement que ce petit être nouveau dans sa famille le faisait passer en seconde place. C'est le principe du coucou. Le bébé coucou sort de son œuf et pousse tous les autres œufs hors du nid pour avoir l'exclusivité. Je sais c'est affreux, mais les êtres humains sont tous des animaux non ? On a juste un peu d'intelligence et de libre-arbitre en plus … Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Insecure Book : Wouaw, ta review a résumé en 2 lignes toutes les questions que je me posais en relisant et en réécrivant mon chapitre. Les descriptions. Ca peut paraître idiot, mais j'avais beau me relire, je sentais qu'un truc clochait mais impossible de trouver quoi. Mais j'étais tellement focalisée sur l'intrigue que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Promis, je ne recommencerai pas ! Lol. Merci et bisous.**

**Dame Aureline : je suis d'accord, le laboratoire n'est pas difficile à trouver. Mais quand on n'est pas un né-Moldu qui a passé des mois en cage avec Voldemort, quel moyen a-t-on de différencier ce laboratoire-ci des autres unités de recherche du Ministère ? Seuls les concernés peuvent comprendre dès le premier coup d'œil et … les concernés ne sont-ils pas tous cinglés ? Aucune crédibilité. Mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard…. Hinhinhin …. Merci pour ta review !**

**MadameFelton : je pense que ce chapitre va te rendre très très très heureuse si Lucius te manque à ce point … En ce qui concerne Draco en ange … peut-être que oui, peut-être que non … lol. Fidèle à lui-même, quoi … Enjoy ^^**

**Dragolicious : je peux te proposer de créer le groupe des Perfectionnistes Anonymes. Bonjour, je m'appelle Xérès et je suis perfectionniste depuis que je suis née … « Bonjouuuuur Xérèèèèès » … )**

**Constancia Nott : Arf, pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu d'autres OS, ou plutôt je n'ai pas réfléchi à un sujet éventuel. Je pense que ça m'arrivera d'en faire pendant l'été, lors de mes longues journées au taf, où je n'aurais rien à faire parce que tout le monde sauf les stagiaires sera en vacances … Donc à voir … Je relève aussi les défis, alors si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me la soumette !**

**Cuz : Petite devinette : Qu'est-ce qui est plus drôle qu'une review de Cuz ? Réponse : une review de Cuz à 2h du matin … lol. C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal pompé sur la 2 Guerre Mondiale, mais après tout, toute fiction se base sur une réalité quelle qu'elle soit (sauf peut-être quand on regarde Alien, la on a des doutes ….) A mon avis, tu vas encore tomber des nues au sujet des Mangemorts morts … Le chapitre 7 fait monter la pression ! Bisoux**

**Merci à Scarlet-Rose15, Littlebeattle, Rose Marguerite, Ellina, BrunasseLucile, Aliopatre, TronchedeRoswell (lol ton pseudo), Fiind-lOve, Lady Alienor.**

Chapitre 7 : Bloody Sunday.

Lorsque Draco et Hermione transplanèrent près de Poudlard, ils furent accueillis par une Directrice de Gryffondor survoltée.

« Les enfants, par Merlin, est-ce que vous allez bien ? », glapit McGonagall en courant dans leur direction.

« On fait comme si on savait rien », lui souffla très vite Draco dans l'oreille. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Tout va bien, professeur », mentit Hermione en essayant de paraître surprise. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

La directrice de Gryffondor parut choquée. « Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ce midi ? »

Comme Hermione ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire, Draco prit le relais. « Aujourd'hui, comme c'était dimanche, on y est allés tôt dans la matinée pour se garder un peu de temps et se balader dans Londres », dit-il, avec aplombs en brandissant la boîte de muffins portant l'enseigne verte et grise de chez Starbucks. « Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre. « Venez, je vous raconterai ça, une fois que nous serons au château. Tout le monde était très inquiet pour vous. »

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent. « Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait », marmonna Hermione, quelque peu inquiète. Draco ne répondit rien et ils suivirent McGonagall jusqu'au château.

Là-bas, un petit groupe les attendait avec impatience.

« Hermione ! », s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Harry. Le brun courut à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras. « Hermione, tu es là ! On a cru … » Il se tut.

« On a cru que tu étais morte », acheva Ginny en les rejoignant pour enlacer Hermione à son tour.

« Morte ? Quelle drôle d'idée », fit Hermione avec un sourire gêné. « Si quelqu'un voulait bien se donner la peine de nous expliquer … »

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Ron les fusiller du regard. Non, correction, il fusillait Malfoy du regard. Et quand Hermione se retourna vers Malfoy, elle le vit adresser un sourire narquois ainsi qu'un doigt d'honneur en direction du rouquin.

« Malfoy … », gronda-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Désolé », s'excusa-t-il en riant, « j'ai attendu cet instant tout le week-end. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le petit groupe jusque dans le bureau de la Directrice. Harry, Ron (toujours en train de bouder), Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise Zabini (qui avait eu très peur pour son ami même s'il refuserait de l'admettre sous la torture) et Théodore Nott s'entassèrent comme ils purent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Draco donna la boîte de muffins à Hermione, et sans un mot, rejoignit ses amis dans un coin de la pièce.

« Les enfants », commença McGonagall d'un air préoccupé. « Des hommes du Ministère sont passés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour vous chercher. Ils voulaient vous poser des questions au sujet d'un attentat qui a eu lieu ce midi au Ministère de la Magie. Plus précisément au Département des Mystères. Il paraîtrait que vous vous y seriez rendus. »

Hermione et Draco ne répondirent pas et prirent un air scandalisé.

« Je sais bien », reprit McGonagall d'un air gêné. « Je leur ai dit que vous deviez vous rendre au Département d'orientation pour réfléchir à votre avenir et que vous comptiez rentrer dans la soirée. Mes deux meilleurs élèves, responsables d'un attentat, c'est stupide », acheva-t-elle en leur lançant un regard songeur.

« Stupide, vraiment », répondit froidement Draco. « D'autant plus que nous avons dû quitter le Ministère vers 11h45 car Granger voulait absolument faire les boutiques. »

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Il avait prononcé son nom avec dédain, comme autrefois. Sûrement pour donner le change avec McGonagall …, pensa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai », renchérit Hermione, mal à l'aise. « J'ai voulu prendre des muffins pour Harry et Ron. Je sais qu'ils adorent ça … »

« Oh c'est vrai, Hermione ? », s'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Merci d'avoir pensé à nous ! »

Hermione sourit. « Oui je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers temps et aussi de ne plus passer autant de temps avec vous. »

« Comme c'est touchant », cracha Draco tandis que ses deux amis ricanaient.

Hermione lui jeta un second regard interloqué. À quoi jouait-il ?

« Mr Malfoy, taisez-vous », aboya McGonagall. Elle soupira. « Bon, eh bien, je leur ai dit de revenir plus tard, si c'était nécessaire, mais franchement, je ne vous vois pas du tout faire exploser trois étages du Ministère … »

Hermione se décomposa sur sa chaise. « T.. . trois ? ah … oui quand même … c'est … il y a eu beaucoup de morts ? »

Si trois étages étaient tombés, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peaux des Mangemorts « officiellement décédés » qui travaillaient au labo.

« Non, par chance, il n'y avait personne au Département des Mystères à ce moment là, les dégâts ont surtout été conséquents sur les étages du dessus. Nous ne savons pas encore combien de gens ont été tués. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Elle n'est pas au courant pour le labo. Ou alors elle se fout de alors le Ministère n'a pas laissé filtrer la moindre information._

« Bon, j'imagine, que je peux vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. Passez une bonne fin de journée, Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy », ajouta-t-elle plus sèchement à l'attention du Serpentard.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et sortit sans un regard en arrière, en compagnie de ses deux amis. Hermione sentit un petit pincement au cœur, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il saisit la boîte de muffins qu'elle tenait dans les mains et lui fit un énorme baiser sur le front. « Et si on allait manger tout ça tous ensemble ? », demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Je suis d'accord ! », renchérit Ginny avec enthousiasme. « Ron ? Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire ? »

Ron approcha, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête basse. Il semblait hésiter entre se mettre de nouveau en colère et se mettre à pleurer comme un gamin. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à bafouiller atrocement.

« Fuisdzézolé,'Mione », grommela-t-il, le visage rougeaud.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « C'est bon … C'est aussi ma faute. J'ai ramené des muffins », dit-elle, comme si cela effacerait toutes leurs disputes. Elle avait à 100% raison. Aussitôt, Ron releva la tête pour lorgner la boîte.

« Vrai ? Je peux en manger ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que oui, allez, venez. »

Le petit groupe (et Ron, arborant à présent une mine réjouie) sortit du bureau de McGonagall et repassèrent par le hall d'entrée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui les menaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas.

Dans le hall, Rusard criait à trois hommes en robe du Ministère qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer « comme ça dans le château sans autorisation, non mais … Ah si Mr Rogue était directeur, je peux vous assurer que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, pas vrai ma belle ? », marmonnait-il à sa chatte, Miss Teigne.

Hermione se figea. Des hommes du Ministère. Elle balaya le grand hall du regard. Malfoy était introuvable. Surement parti ricaner avec les autres Serpentards. Jamais là quand elle avait besoin de lui.

« Miss Hermione Granger ? », fit l'un des hommes en sortant un badge du Ministère. Brigade de la Sécurité. L'un des nouveaux services que le successeur de Scrimgeour avait mis en place après la chute de Voldemort.

« O-oui ? », fit Hermione en essayant de rester calme. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« J'espère bien », cracha l'homme en rangeant son badge dans sa poche. « Que faisiez-vous au Ministère ce weekend ? »

Hermione lui adressa un regard innocent. « Je … je suis allée me renseigner sur les opportunités d'orientation. Voyez-vous, je suis en septième année et je voudrais devenir Médicomage ou peut-être professeur, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai le choix. Je n'ai que des Optimal à tous mes examens. À une certaine époque j'ai également envisagé une carrière d'Auror mais ce n'est plus vraiment utile à présent, je pense. Mais-

L'homme leva une main en l'air pour la faire taire. La diarrhée verbale d'Hermione semblait l'agacer au plus au point.

« Suffit », marmonna-t-il. Il se pinça l'arète du nez entre le pouce et l'index et soupira. « Vous n'êtes pas allée au service d'orientation. On a vérifé. » Il avait prononcé les trois derniers mots avec un petit sourire suffisant, comme pour dire « arrête de m'embobiner, ma mignonne, j'ai tout compris. »

Hermione ferma la bouche et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. « Euh oui, en fait, en entrant au Ministère j'ai été intéressée par une visite sur le terrain. Voir comment ça se passe, en vrai, je-

« Vous êtes venue le samedi matin à 9h et vous avez pris l'ascenseur numéro 5, en compagnie de … » L'homme chercha un petit calepin, tourna quelques pages et trouva le nom qu'il cherchait. « Mr Draco Malfoy. »

Il y eut un silence. « Oui », répondit timidement Hermione. « c'est vrai, mais… »

« Malfoy … Malfoy … », L'homme faisait visiblement semblant de réfléchir. « Hé, les gars » Il se tourna vers ses deux collègues. « Ca serait pas le fiston de ce salopard de Lucius Malfoy, des fois ? »

Les deux autres ricanèrent grassement. Hermione serra les poings. Ces pauvres types se croyaient supérieurs … alors qu'ils travaillent tous pour une bande d'incroyables salauds.

« Malfoy m'accompagnait. Il voulait lui aussi … réfléchir à son avenir », acheva lamentablement Hermione.

« Et donc, vous avez réfléchi à votre avenir … au département des Mystères ? »

Hermione se tendit. Comment savaient-ils tout ça ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une main se glisser autour de sa taille.

L'autre main passa par-dessus son épaule et se tendit vers l'homme, qui la serra.

« Bonjour, Draco Malfoy. J'ai cru comprendre que vous nous cherchiez ? », salua-t-il poliment. Toutefois son regard restait de glace et il jaugeait les trois types du Ministère comme s'ils n'étaient que des cafards prêts à être écrasé sous son talon.

Le type baissa les yeux sur le bras qui enlaçait Hermione, puis remonta vers le visage des deux jeunes gens.

« En effet, Mr Malfoy, je demandais à Miss Granger pourquoi vous étiez allés au Département des Mystères … ? »

Draco lui adressa un sourire en coin et passa le deuxième bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Derrière eux, Harry écarquilla les yeux, Ron se remit à bouder et Ginny les regardait avec un sourire bête.

« Eh bien disons … », Malfoy posa le menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Que le service d'orientation nous a paru bien ennuyeux lorsque nous avons vu tous les petits recoins sombres dont regorge le Département des Mystères. »

Hermione devint aussitôt rouge pivoine.

« Ensuite, le soir venu, on est rentré à notre petite chambre d'hôtel … et … » Draco s'arrêta, son sourire s'élargit. « Vous voulez savoir ça aussi ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Il y eut un moment de silence (enfin presque, si l'on ignorait le bruit de fond que faisait Ron, retenu par Harry : « lâche-moi, Harry, je vais le tuer, lâche-moi je te dis ! »).

Le sourire de l'enquêteur s'élargit soudain. Hermione en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il ouvrit une chemise en carton et en sortit une photographie. L'image bougeait et Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un extrait des enregistrements des fameux hiboux de surveillance que le Ministère avait mis au point. Des hiboux équipés d'une petite caméra magique. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était une légende, un des nombreux fruits de la paranoïa des sorciers libéraux.

Il leur tendit l'image. C'était une courte séquence. On y voyait une fille passer devant le vigile de l'entrée. Une longue tresse noire ondulait dans son dos. Sarah.

« Vous connaissez cette fille ? »

Draco saisit la photo, la regarda, secoua la tête. « Hermione ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Tu la connais, toi ? Moi, en tout cas, je l'ai jamais vue. » Nouveau sourire glacial.

L'enquêteur le lui rendit.

« Je … non, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu cette fille », répondit Hermione, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

« Bien entendu », soupira l'enquêteur en reprenant son cliché. « Bien, je pense en avoir fini avec vous. À l'avenir, évitez de partir en vadrouille sans prévenir. » Il leur lança un regard menaçant. « Je reviendrai. Et j'aurai sûrement beaucoup d'autres questions. »

« Au plaisir », le salua Draco avec un sourire niais.

Les trois hommes repartirent, sous le regard furieux de Rusard.

Personne ne bougea plus, tant que le dernier n'eut pas passé la grande porte. Aussitôt fait, Draco s'écarta d'Hermione et la regarda d'un air dégoûté avant de se tourner vers Blaise et Théodore. « Et maintenant, je vais prendre une douche … Yeurk … »

Blaise ricana.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent, sous le regard blessé d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ginny lui aggripa le bras. « Hermione ! », s'écria-t-elle toute excitée. « Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu nous raconte tout ! »

Hermione lui sourit. « Ginny, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais ne pas en parler tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de me remettre du choc. »

Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Tu as raison. On va aller manger tes muffins. Après, la vie te semblera beaucoup moins stressante. »

Pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione rentra seule à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

Il avait fallu qu'elle rassure Ron, qui avait recommencé à bouder après le spectacle de Draco dans le hall, qu'elle lui répète cent fois qu'il avait fait ça pour donner un alibi invérifiable, et qu'elle lui hurle mille fois que non, il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Malfoy. Enfin, pas tout à fait rien, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Et d'ailleurs, le comportement de Malfoy depuis leur retour lui faisait presque douter que leurs instants de tendresse se soient réellement produits.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Quand on parle du loup …, pensa Hermione en regardant Malfoy entrer dans la pièce. Il avait une main plaquée sur sa tempe droite. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se redressa et son visage s'assombrit.

« Malfoy, tu-, commença Hermione.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna-t-il. « Je sais très bien ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'ai insultée tout à l'heure … D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais arrêter de penser à moi tout le temps, ça serait beaucoup moins douloureux … », ajouta-t-il en se massant le crâne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, au juste ? »

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir. « Je suis un Serpentard, Hermione … Je ne peux pas … être avec toi comme je l'ai été ces deux derniers jours. Ils ne comprendraient pas … »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Qui ça ? Tes _amis _? », cracha-t-elle avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Draco lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « arrête ton cinéma ».

« Je ne peux pas me montrer avec toi … comme ça, du jour au lendemain … ils ne comprendraient pas. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid. « Tu crois que mes amis ont compris ton petit numéro ? La différence entre mes amis et les tiens, c'est qu'ils se fichent de savoir avec qui je suis, tant que cette personne me-

Hermione se tut. Elle s'apprêtait à dire « me rend heureuse », mais elle se refusait de l'admettre. Il se moquerait d'elle. Elle souffrirait. Et de toute façon, leur complicité lui paraissait déjà si loin. Elle était restée à Londres, dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel, où ils avaient regardé la télé en mangeant des pizzas, comme si … comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Mensonges. Tout ça n'avait été que mensonges.

Draco la fixa et Hermione eut soudain la dérangeante impression qu'il ressentait aussi son trouble et ses désillusions lorsqu'il se trouvait à moins de 5 mètres.

« Laisse moi le temps de leur en parler … de préparer le terrain … »

Hermione renifla. « C'est si humiliant que ça d'être gentil avec moi ? »

Draco sembla blessé. « Non … si … peut-être … »

Silence. Après une minute sans le moindre bruit, Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle tournait la poignée lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva de nouveau.

« Tu sais … même si je ne te parle pas en public, ou si tu penses que je te méprise … n'oublie pas qu'ici, on est chez nous … »

Hermione se retourna, furieuse. « Il n'y a pas de nous, Malfoy. »

Draco se leva et en trois enjambées, il fut à sa hauteur. « Alors il y aura moi … et toi dans mes bras. Toute la journée, j'attendrai avec impatience que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir enfin me retrouver seul avec toi. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer entre ses bras. Hermione ne bougea pas.

« Je suis quoi, pour toi, Malfoy ? », marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule. « Un anti-douleur ? Un petit secret sordide que tu caches dans cette salle commune ? Une manière excitante de braver un interdit que l'on t'a ordonné de respecter depuis ta plus tendre enfance ? »

Draco sourit. « Un peu les trois. »

Hermione se recula et le fusilla du regard. « Espèce de porc », maugréa-t-elle avant de le repousser pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lundi matin, à six heures, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit qu'un pied lui barrait la route. Malfoy s'était encore endormi devant sa porte.

« C'est pas vrai … », marmonna-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Agacement contre lui, qui préférait souffrir de loin plutôt que d'avouer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'appréciait, elle la Sang-de-Bourbe. Agacement contre elle-même, qui culpabilisait de le laisser dormir dehors dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Elle l'enjamba et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle plaça la chaise de la coiffeuse contre la porte. Il était hors de question qu'il s'invite de nouveau dans la salle de bains. Elle se plongea dans l'immense baignoire et ferma les yeux, bercée par le bruit de l'eau et l'odeur des bulles de savon multicolores.

_Alors, comment s'est passé votre week-end, jeune Hermione ?_

Hermione poussa un cri et glissa au fond de la baignoire. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et se mit à tousser pour recracher ce qu'elle avait avalé par surprise.

Lorsqu'elle eut débarrassé ses yeux du savon, elle les ouvrit et vit le jeune Tom Jedusor, nonchalamment accoudé au rebord de la baignoire.

« Vous ! », s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

_Moi …_, répondit Jedusor avec un petit sourire en coin. _Je vous ai manqué ?_

Hermione lui jeta un regard à faire peur.

_De toute évidence … non._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Jedusor ? », jura Hermione en essayant de rassembler un maximum de mousse de son côté, pour cacher son corps. « Quel est ce sort immonde que vous avez lancé à Draco ? »

Tom fit semblant de réfléchir une minute. _Ah oui, le jeune Malfoy. Le sortilège de Liaison Perpétuelle. Magnifique invention, n'est-ce pas ?_

« NON ! », s'égosilla Hermione. « C'est … c'est horrible ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous infligé ça ? »

_Je ne sais plus …_, fit Jedusor avec un sourire. _Mais sur le moment, j'ai été sacrément inspiré, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

« Inspiré ? Vous êtes tordu, oui ? »

_Bah, _fit Jedusor en faisant la moue. _Ne me dites pas que vous ne trouvez pas cette nouvelle situation terriblement romantique ? _Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds. _Allons, Miss Granger, votre livre préféré c'est Roméo et Juliette (juste après l'Histoire de Poudlard), je sais que vous adorez cette idée d'amants maudits qui s'aiment et se déchirent …_ _C'est une jolie histoire … Beaucoup plus sexy que l'histoire de ce vieux château en ruines, soit dit en passant._

« Vous êtes fou », marmonna Hermione en rougissant. Elle tenta de se persuader que c'était à cause de la chaleur de son bain.

_Oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé_ …, fit une autre voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Nouveau cri d'Hermione.

_Aaah, Lucius, mon ami … que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_, fit Jedusor en se retournant vers son ancien bras droit.

_Maître …_, fit Lucius en s'inclinant poliment. _J'étais venu voir Miss Granger … Prendre des nouvelles … Savoir comment s'était passé son _weekend …

Lucius fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

« NON, MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS DINGUES ? JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE MON BAIN ! Quand je voudrais convoquer une réunion des Mangemorts Anonymes, je vous sonnerai ! »

_Son week-end s'est admirablement bien passé,_ fit Tom à Lucius, ignorant les hurlements de la Gryffondor.

« Raaaaaah ! », s'écria Hermione, furieuse, avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle émergea, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit Tom dire à Lucius.

_Je crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi à cause du sortilège que j'ai lancé à ton fils …_

C'en fut trop pour Hermione. « OUI, je suis en colère ! OUI, ce sortilège est une monstruosité ! Je suis en colère parce que vous nous avez tous roulés dans la farine, parce que le Ministère lui-même vous a aidés à le faire, parce que vous nous manipulez continuellement ! ALORS OUI, TOM, JE SUIS EN COLERE ! »

Lucius gloussa, bientôt imité par Jedusor.

_Allons, allons, ne précipitez pas les choses. Je suppose que vous avez découvert les archives ainsi que le laboratoire ? Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bien sûr que c'était intéressant », railla Hermione. « Mais il n'en reste plus grand-chose à présent. Les papiers, vos collègues au sous-sol, tout doit être réduit en bouillie à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il y eut un silence. Les deux Mangemorts échangèrent un regard dur et froid.

_Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_, gronda Jedusor en se relevant.

Hermione le fixa, interdite. « Quoi ? Vous êtes pas au courant ? Sarah a tout fait exploser. C'est Lucius, qui l'avait tuyautée au sujet des archives … »

Jedusor se tourna vers son plus fidèle partisan, qui avait l'air au moins aussi choqué que lui.

_Lucius ?_, gronda Tom.

_C'est faux ! Je lui ai dit de s'y rendre, d'accord, mais j'espérais seulement qu'elle fouillerait l'endroit pas que …_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

Sans un regard, Tom disparut. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Lucius. Celui-ci semblait avoir perdu toute sa confiance en lui.

« Lucius, c'est quoi cette histoire ? », demanda Hermione, menaçante.

« Hermione ? Pourquoi tu as bloqué la porte ? », fit la voix de Malfoy, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bains. Hermione eut le réflexe malheureux de quitter des yeux Lucius Malfoy et celui-ci en profita pour s'évaporer.

Hermione soupira. « Je n'ai aucune envie que tu entres, voilà pourquoi … »

« Tant pis pour toi, j'entre … »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis le Ministre de la-

« BOMBA MAXIMA ! »

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de plonger la tête sous l'haut pour éviter les éclats de bois. Malfoy avait fait exploser la porte. Hermione ressortit de l'eau et se mit à hurler. « T'ES TARE OU QUOI ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche », répondit-il simplement en se déshabillant devant ses yeux.

Hermione se retourna, rouge pivoine. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur … », marmonna-t-elle.

« Aucune. Il va falloir t'y habituer … », s'esclaffa-t-il en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, au Ministère de la Magie …

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, tentant de se libérer de ses liens. Ils lui avaient attaché les poignets dans le dos. La corde lui mordait les poignets et les chevilles. La peau était rouge et à vif en dessous, mais elle s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là ou sinon … elle passerait le reste de ses jours dans une cellule sordide à Azkaban.

« Arrête de bouger, petit vermiceau », railla l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière. « Ca ne sert à rien. À ta place, j'attendrais sagement qu'_ils _arrivent. »

« Va te faire foutre », cracha la jeune fille en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Clac. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces et elle bascula sur le sol de pierre. L'arête de l'une d'entre elles s'enfonça dans sa cuisse et troua le jean. Sarah grimaça tandis que la douleur s'insinuait dans sa jambe gauche. À bout de forces, elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

_Te voilà dans de beaux draps, ma belle …_, fit la voix douce de Lucius Malfoy.

Il était là, enfin … Dieu merci, il revenait quand elle dormait. Le seul homme pour qui elle aurait tout donné.

_Lucius_ …, répondit son sub-conscient. _Tu m'as retrouvée …_

L'homme approcha et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts. _On vient de m'apprendre que tu as fait une grosse … une très grosse bêtise … Je ne suis pas content, Sarah … J'avais tellement d'espoirs pour toi …_

_Je me rachèterai, je te le promets … J'étais juste tellement en colère. _Sarah se mit à pleurer. _Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. J'ai si peur._

_Shhhhh, _souffla Lucius Malfoy en lui caressant les cheveux. _Te souviens-tu de la petite bille bleue que je t'ai donnée … il y a si longtemps … ?_

_Oui … je l'ai toujours … Que dois-je en faire, dis-moi ?, _renifla Sarah.

_Libère-toi. Tue-cet homme. Et au moment où il exhalera son dernier souffle, enfonce-lui cette bille dans la gorge._

Sarah lui jeta un regard interrogateur. _Il va se passer quoi ? Je suis déjà dans de sales draps, je ne vais pas rajouter un autre meurtre à mon actif … Je me sens si seule …_

_Si tu fais ce que je te dis … je reviendrai, Sarah. Je serai là, en chair et en os. Je pourrai te protéger et je ne te quitterai plus jamais …_

Sarah sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle avait tant haï et tant aimé à la fois et tenta d'analyser son expression. Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient si froids, si durs … _Plus jamais ? Je pourrai rester avec toi ?_

Le sourire froid de Lucius s'élargit. _Si tu fais ce que je te dis … C'est la seule condition pour nous réunir … Je serai si fier de toi, ma petite Sarah …_

Sarah sentit soudain qu'on l'arrachait à sa torpeur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva trempée de la tête au pieds. Elle vit l'homme dans la cellule, jeter un seau d'eau vide sur le sol. « Ca y est, t'es réveillée ? Le chef est occupé, tu vas devoir encore attendre un peu avant de savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver. Mais n'aie pas trop d'espoir, le sort réservé aux terroristes est pire que la mort… »

L'homme éclata de rire mais Sarah ne l'écoutait plus. Doucement, elle frottait la corde qui enserrait ses poignets contre l'arète tranchante de la dalle qui l'avait blessée. Elle pensait à Lucius, à ses bras autour d'elle. S'il disait vrai et qu'elle tuait cet homme, alors il serait à elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les heures passées en thérapie à essayer de se convaincre que cet homme était le mal incarné lui semblaient bien loin tout à coup. Ce psychiatre ne disait que des conneries … la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour vivre, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Rien d'autre.

Elle sentit l'une des cordes céder et ses poignets purent se libérer de leur entrave. Bougeant le moins possible, elle remonta sa main droite dans sa manche gauche et saisit un petit canif de secours. Elle le déplia, tandis que son geolier inspectait le couloir à travers la grille de sa cellule. Elle ramena ses jambes en arrière et entreprit de couper la seconde corde. Après plusieurs minutes, celle-ci céda. Sarah esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Tel un chat, sans un bruit elle s'accroupit et rangea son canif dans sa poche arrière. L'homme se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Sarah lui décocha un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et il se plia en deux. Aussitôt, elle le saisit par la tête et entreprit de lui éclater le crâne contre le mur de pierres. Lorsqu'il cessa de bouger, elle l'étendit sur le sol, fouilla dans la poche avant de son jean et trouva une petite perle bleu nuit. De la main gauche, elle ouvrit la bouche de l'homme et y glissa la bille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les bla-blas de Xérès : Et voilaaaaa ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui … Ma foi, l'intrigue s'épaissit, non ?**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous, bisous … Gossip Girl … euh, non, je veux dire Xérès …**


	8. Chapter 8

**La voix des Morts**

**Les blas blas de Xérès : chaleur, chaleur … Une petite pensée à tous ceux qui sont en vacances (bande de salauds) Moi je vais passer mon été à Lyon, à bosser … (heureusement j'ai la clim dans mon bureau) mais ça me fait un peu chier de pas aller à la plage. Surtout que je n'aurais plus de vacances avant très longtemps (minimum un an voire plus). Alors à tous ceux qui se tournent les pouces, les doigts de pieds en éventail tout en s'enduisant de crème solaire je vous dis : profitez-en bien !**

**Et un grand merci à vous tous ! J'ai enfin dépassé les 100 reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**LadyAlienor : Lol énorme ta review. T'imagines Lucius et Tom en short large, tongs et chemise à fleurs ringarde ? Allongés dans un transat … C'est ce qui s'appelle « casser un mythe ». XD Non, il n'y aura pas ce genre de scènes dans ma fic. Le Lucius et le Tom sont des spécimens sexy uniquement lorsqu'ils sont tout vêtus de noir et qu'ils font preuve d'un sadisme démesuré. Ce qui m'amène à une théorie : les lectrices de sont … masos ? :D**

**Ellfoy-Malana: Eh oui, l'alibi du petit coup de reins dans un coin sombre, il marche à tous les coups. Pour la scène du bain, je me l'étais imaginée depuis un bon moment et elle me faisait rire toute seule, alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager.**

**Loufoca Granger : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! En tous cas, tu risques d'halluciner avec ce chapitre, Lucius a une place très importante dedans et Sarah aussi … Je te laisse juger par toi-même ! Bisous**

**Insecure Book : Oui, les Mangemorts me font un peu penser à Minus et Cortex (qui veulent toujours conquérir le monde mais n'y arrivent jamais). On pourrait parodier le générique : c'est lucius et voldy, c'est voldy et lucius, l'un est plein d'astuces, l'autre un peu dingus … Pour les descriptions du coup, j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je me disais « tiens, je vais mettre une description, là, sinon Insecure Book va me taper sur les doigts … » XD Gros bisous**

**Brunasse Lucile : Je confirme, ils sont mal barrés ^^ …**

**MelleGanou : « Le sud de la France c'est has-been » … Oui, mais j'ai passé ma vie dans le sud de la France …. Lol Et j'adooore la chaleur. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ^^**

**Dragolicious : Bah écoute, je serai pas contre un peu de publicité ou de spam de reviews lol. C'est vrai qu'une fic avec un nombre de reviews à trois chiffres, c'est tentant (j'avais réussi à atteindre 442 reviews avec the one I love et 231 pour A celui que j'ai perdu 2 fois, qui n'est pas encore finie !) Mais bon, je garde l'espoir ^^ Et merci pour ta fidélité : )**

**Sumphora : Bienvenue à toi, Sumphora. Pour répondre à ta question, Sarah a déjà évoqué ce sujet dans le chapitre au Ministère. Elle demande à Hermione si elle ne trouve pas ça bizarre que sa malédiction soit de plus en plus supportable (car moins d'esprits la harcèlent et les seuls qu'elle voit souvent sont les « gentils » Mangemorts …) Autrement dit, Sarah sentait déjà qu'ils essayaient de les manipuler. Et dans ce chapitre … on commence à comprendre pourquoi …. Hin hin hin**

**Roze Potter : Que d'éloges dans ta review ! J'aime, j'aime, j'aime ! lol Ma mère m'a toujours dit depuis toute petite que je devrais être écrivain. Mes premières fanfics, je les ai écrites sans même savoir ce qu'était une fanfic. J'ai commencé à écrire des histoires avec les personnages du club des 5 à l'age de 7 ans. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais quand on a déménagé il y a six ans, j'ai retrouvé les feuilles dans des vieux cartons et je me suis étonnée moi-même. Mes phrases étaient déjà parfaitement construites et j'utilisais un style de vocabulaire que je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà à cet âge là. Tu l'auras deviné, j'adore écrire, ça a toujours été une passion et ça me fait très plaisir que l'on me dise que ce que je fais vaut le coup d'œil. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, bisous !**

**LoredanaTiziana : Comme tu vois, je poste au moins un chapitre par semaine ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Bisous !**

**Merci à Constancia Nott, Tsunade-full, Littlebeattle, Ladymalfoy94, Fiind-lOve, Rose Marguerite, Lauriane278.**

Chapitre 8 : Les chiens de l'enfer.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, presque aussitôt suivi par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux des parchemins volés au Ministère. Elle tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Il pleuvait des cordes, et maintenant l'orage était de la partie. La Gryffondor frissonna. Le temps était lugubre, tout comme son humeur, d'ailleurs. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur les parchemins étalés partout autour d'elle. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle avait tenté de classer les papiers qu'ils avaient pris mais dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas pensé à établir un quelconque lien cohérent entre les pages. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui avait le moindre sens était la liste. Leur liste.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à celle qui l'avait découverte. Sarah. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait sûrement être en train de se la couler douce sur les bords de la Seine.

Elle prit la liste entre ses doigts et la relut pour la millième fois. Elle avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt que certains noms étaient soulignés et d'autres accompagnés d'une petite croix. Ainsi, on pouvait lire sur certaines lignes :

_Sarah Decaup :__ Sortilège d'Asservissement par le Sommeil (1)_

_Seamus Finnegan (x) : __Dégénérescence__ (0) _

_Hermione Granger :__ Sortilège de Perception Inversée (2)_

_Meredith Greene (x) __: Sortilège d'Hypnose Perpétuelle__ - décédée avant les tests (0)_

_Alice Goodman (x) : __Dégénérescence__ (0) Suicide avant fin du test_

_Brady Weaver :__ Raisonnement Douloureux (1)_

_Ernie McMillan :__ P N°495793 (2-1)_

La liste continuait sur trois autres pages, recto verso. Des centaines de noms. Hermione pensait avoir compris la signification de la croix : sujet décédé. Ce qui signifiait que la liste avait été mise à jour régulièrement jusqu'à cet été. Seamus était mort après la libération des otages mais son nom était suivi d'une croix. Les tests se poursuivaient. Ou du moins, ils continuaient de noter les résultats.

Elle décida de la relire à nouveau. Quels étaient ces chiffres 0, 1 et 2 ? C'était un autre code pour les classer mais à quoi correspondait-il ? Elle remarqua soudain des lettres écrites à la verticale dans la marge près de la ligne « Hermione Granger. » Elle retourna la page et plissa les yeux. C'était écrit en petites lettres, presque illisiblement.

_Si SPI + M = HG(1) ?_

Que signifiait ce charabia ? HG : ok. C'étaient ses initiales. Mais le reste. SPI ? Sûrement une abréviation pour son Sortilège de Perception Inversée. Le chiffre 1 était sûrement le même code que le 2 au bout de sa ligne. Ce qui signifiait que si on ajoutait « M ?» à son sortilège, elle deviendrait code 2 ?

Oui ça semblait logique. Mais il restait deux inconnues à l'équation. Qu'est-ce qu'était M et que voulait dire 2 et 1 ?

Plongée dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Draco.

« Tu travailles encore là-dessus ? Tu vas finir par t'abîmer les yeux… », grommela Draco en ôtant sa robe de sorcier pour la poser sur le sofa.

Hermione sursauta et lui adressa un regard de reproches. « Tu m'as fait peur, Malf-

Elle se figea. _Malfoy ? M ?_

Le blond la dévisagea, un sourcil levé. « Tout va bien ? »

_Non, ça ne peut pas être ça …_, pensa Hermione, soudain parcourue d'un frisson terrible. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme devant elle et se força à sourire. « Oui, tout va bien. »_ Enfin ça dépend, _ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. _Est-ce que toi aussi tu es dans le coup ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu me manipules ?_ Hermione secoua la tête. _Je deviens parano. _

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Malfoy lui planta un énorme muffin aux pépites de chocolat sous le nez. « Moi aussi, il m'arrive de penser à ton estomac … », déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Hermione prit le muffin et lui sourit. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front. _Impossible … Ce type là ne peut pas être dans un coup pareil, il est tellement … gentil ? Minute, on parle bien de Malfoy, là ?_

« Tu n'es pas descendue manger. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu de me faire littéralement agresser par Potty. Il était persuadé que je t'avais enfermée quelque part ou je ne sais pas quoi … », dit-il en soupirant. « Quel gros naze. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi-en colère, mi-amusé. « Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Draco sourit, narquois. « Que nous avions tellement fait l'amour que tu n'arrivais plus à sortir du lit. Normalement, il devrait débouler ici dans quelques minutes, rouge de rage, affublé de sa chère belette … »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Pitié, tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que oui … peut-être que non … »

Hermione soupira de désespoir et replongea le nez dans ses papiers. La main de Draco, pâle et fraîche, vint doucement se poser sur la sienne et la fit lâcher les parchemins. « Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Oui, papa », railla Hermione en se levant. Elle s'étira et soupira. « Je suis fatiguée de toute façon. Ces papiers me bousillent le cerveau. Je n'y comprends rien, c'est définitif. »

Draco se colla contre elle avec un sourire de séducteur. « Si tu veux, je peux te faire oublier tout ça. Il suffit juste que tu m'autorises à pénétrer … » Il laissa la phrase en suspens, la déshabilla du regard et reprit. « Dans ta chambre. »

Hermione le repoussa. « Merci mais la seule chose qui entrera dans ma chambre avec moi ce soir est ce muffin. Bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs du château. _Brrr, c'est pas un temps à mettre une Hermione dehors …_, pensa-t-elle en enfilant un pantalon de nuit et un t-shirt en coton. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures moelleuses avec un soupir de soulagement. Nouveau coup de tonnerre. De plus en plus fort. Hermione plongea la tête sous les couvertures. _Hiiiii, je déteste les orages … Ah, si le monde entier pouvait voir Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, qui a combattu à ses côtés de nombreuses fois, en train de se cacher sous ses couvertures à cause d'un tout petit orage de rien du tout … Ridicule …_

Coup de tonnerre. Hermione sortit de son lit, comme montée sur des ressorts et trottina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle trouva Malfoy assis par terre avec un bouquin. Il le va le nez, étonné de la voir et ferma son livre.

« Je me douterais bien que tu serais là … », marmonna-t-elle.

« Et ? », la questionna Malfoy avec un demi-sourire.

« Je me demandais si tu te sentais capable de passer la nuit dans le même lit que moi mais sans t'adonner à la moindre tentative de me corrompre sexuellement … »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. « Ca dépend. Faut voir. Tu es en train de me demander de passer la nuit avec toi ? Tu viens de me rejeter y'a moins de cinq minutes. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Granger… »

« Gnébeudelorach », maugréa-t-elle en baissant le nez.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai. Peur. De. L'orage », articula-t-elle avec un regard rageur.

Draco éclata de rire. « Hermione Granger, qui a vécu des mois enfermée par Voldemort, qui a combattu pendant 6 ans aux côtés du Survivant, A PEUR DE L'ORAGE ? »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Si tu continues, je vais te refermer la porte au nez, Malfoy. »

Draco cessa de rire. « Ok. »

Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione et se déshabilla devant elle, jetant son uniforme sur le sol. Hermione fronça le nez. Elle avait rangé sa chambre la veille. Bientôt, le jeune homme se retrouva en boxer et se glissa dans le lit. Boudeuse, Hermione y grimpa à son tour.

« Tu as mis du bazar partout », fit-elle avec une petite moue adorable.

« Mais non, c'est au cas où quelqu'un entrerait. Avec mes vêtements partout sur le sol, on pourrait croire que tu m'as sauvagement déshabillé avant de me fourrer dans ton lit … »

« Malfoy, je peux encore te virer de chez moi … »

« Ok, je me tais. »

Il s'allongea confortablement et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle se glisse entre eux. Hermione lui jeta un regard méfiant puis obéit. Les bras pâles de Draco se refermèrent sur son corps et aussitôt, elle se sentit en sécurité et bien au chaud. Le tonnerre pouvait gronder tout ce qu'il voulait … elle n'aurait plus peur à présent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Les bras de Draco étaient toujours autour d'elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Elle se frotta les yeux.

_Enfin réveillée, ça fait 10 minutes que je hurle …_, fit la voix légère de Tom Jedusor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », chuchota Hermione pour ne pas réveiller Draco.

_J'avais quelque chose à vous dire. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand je vous ai vue dans les bras du jeune Malfoy … Alors, ça avance entre vous ? _

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Tom ? »

L'esprit laissa échapper un petit rire. _Ah oui, j'oubliais … Votre amie est ici. Elle m'a l'air plutôt mal en point._

« De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? », demanda Hermione nerveuse. Au fond de son cœur, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_Sarah. Elle est en bas. Dehors. A votre place, j'irai vite la trouver. Il fait vraiment un temps épouvantable …_ L'esprit de Tom Jedusor disparut et Hermione se tendit.

Sarah était censée être en France … Doucement, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et se leva. Elle enfila sa cape d'hiver par-dessus son pyjama et mit ses baskets.

Le cœur battant, elle sortit des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef et dévala les escaliers.

Arrivée dans le Grand Hall, elle se cacha derrière un pilier. Miss Teigne rôdait dans les parages. Elle attendit que l'animal se soit engouffré dans un couloir sombre et reprit sa course. Elle ouvrit les grandes portes et le vent violent lui fouetta le visage. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur sa cape avec un bruit sec. Elle plissa les yeux et prit sa baguette.

« Lumos. »

Un éclair illumina le ciel et elle aperçut une forme noire sur le sol, recroquevillée dans la boue. Hermione se mit à courir à travers la tempête et rejoignit Sarah. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel et pendant une seconde, elle entraperçut le visage de Sarah.

_Elle m'a l'air plutôt mal en point._ C'était un euphémisme. Le visage de Sarah était maculé de boue et de sang. L'un de ses yeux était cerné de noir, une de ses lèvres était gonflée et fendue. L'une de ses arcades sourcilières avait éclaté sous les coups. Que lui était-il arrivé ?, pensa Hermione avec un frisson d'effroi. Et surtout, comment était-elle arrivée là ?

« Mobilicorpus », marmonna Hermione.

Le corps inerte de Sarah se souleva du sol et flotta dans les airs. Hermione tourna les talons et rentra au château, suivie du corps flottant à un mètre du sol. Elle remonta les escaliers sans un bruit et arriva dans la salle commune.

Elle murmura le contre-sort et le corps de Sarah vint sagement se poser sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Hermione se pencha sur elle. A la lumière des flammes, le visage de Sarah lui parut encore plus tuméfié que tout à l'heure. Elle remarqua aussi que son jean était troué et qu'une large entaille barrait sa cuisse. La plaie était couverte de sang séché et de boue. Son poignet droit formait un angle bizarre et Hermione en déduisit qu'il était cassé.

« Merlin … qui t'as fait ça ? », souffla Hermione.

La Gryffondor retourna dans sa chambre. Draco dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et chercha le livre de Médicomagie que Harry lui avait offert pendant son hospitalisation. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie.

Elle le prit et revint auprès de Sarah. Elle chercha la page dédiée aux désinfections et chercha un sortilège capable de nettoyer les différentes plaies de la jeune fille.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle chercha un autre sort pour recoudre les coupures mais le trouva bien trop difficile à réaliser. Elle prit son sac de cours posé sur le sofa et chercha sa petite trousse de couture. Du fil, une aiguille. Parfait.

Elle désinfecta l'aiguille avec le sort qu'elle venait de jeter sur Sarah et passa un fil blanc dans le chas. _Mince, j'ai presque oublié de l'anesthésier._ Fébrile, ses doigts cherchèrent une page à ce sujet. Elle murmura le sort adéquat, découpa le jean de Sarah grâce à ses petits ciseaux de couture et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, plongea l'aiguille dans le bord de la plaie. Sarah bougea. Hermione serra les dents et se concentra pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

L'aiguille ressortit et elle tira pour faire glisser le fil. Sarah ouvrit un œil. Deux.

« AAAAAAH ! LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI ! » La brunette se redressa d'un bond et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. L'aiguille glissa de ses doigts et tomba sur le tapis.

« Sarah ! C'est moi ! Tout va bien ! Je suis en train de te soigner ! »

Les grands yeux noirs de Sarah se posèrent sur le visage inquiet d'Hermione et aussitôt elle se détendit.

« Hermione … Je suis tellement contente de te voir », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Moi aussi mais pour l'instant, je recouds tes plaies alors essaies de bouger le moins possible. »

Sarah hocha la tête et se tint tranquille. Hermione retrouva l'aiguille, lui lança un autre sort de désinfection et reprit son travail. Sarah fixait ses plaies sans rien dire.

« Ne regarde pas, ça va te tourner l'estomac », fit doucement Hermione.

« Nan. Ça va. C'est plutôt cool en fait. Encore plus gore que dans les films », fit Sarah avec un petit sourire. « Mais je ne sens rien. Et ça, c'est encore plus cool. »

Hermione sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termina de recoudre la plaie de sa cuisse et prit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un bandage et une bassine d'eau chaude.

Elle nettoya le sang qui avait coulé pendant qu'elle suturait, puis banda la plaie en serrant un peu. « Tu ne devra pas trop forcer pendant un moment. Je vais chercher un moyen de te faire guérir plus vite. Mais je ne suis pas Mme Pomfresh. »

« Qui est Mme Pomfresh ? », l'interrogea Sarah.

« L'infirmière de notre école. Un vrai génie. Elle répare tout et tout le monde. »

Sarah sourit et dévisagea Hermione. « Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais ici ? »

« Crois-moi j'en meurs d'envie, mais je veux d'abord te soigner. Ensuite on verra. »

Hermione se redressa sur les genoux et se pencha sur le visage de Sarah. « Je vais aussi devoir recoudre ton arcade. Et faire un point sur ta lèvre. Merlin, qui t'as mis dans cet état-là ? »

Sarah lui jeta un regard perçant. « D'après toi ? »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

« Je n'ai jamais pris l'Eurostar pour Paris. Je ne suis même jamais arrivée jusqu'à la gare. Ces salauds du Ministère m'ont cueillie à la sortie du métro. »

Hermione murmura un sortilège pour réparer le poignet cassé de Sarah. Celle-ci esquissa un rictus de douleur lorsque l'os se remit en place avec un craquement sinistre. Tandis qu'Hermione entourait son bras d'un bandage, Sarah reprit son histoire.

« Ils m'ont mis un sac noir sur la tête, Hermione. Et ils m'ont attaché les poignets. Quel genre de Ministère emploie ces méthodes-là ? Ils m'ont transportée jusque dans une cellule et ont posté un garde-chiourme pour me surveiller. »

« Ils sont venus ici », fit Hermione d'un air grave. « Ils m'ont posé des questions sur toi. Et sur ce que j'avais fait avec Malfoy ce week-end. »

Sarah sourit. « Tiens, moi aussi ça m'intéresse : vous avez _fait_ quoi, ce week-end ? », plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit et lui colla un pansement sur l'arcade, en appuyant exprès.

« Aïe », protesta Sarah.

« Oops, désolée », minauda Hermione avec un sourire narquois. « Arrête de parler, je vais soigner ta lèvre. »

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parla. Lorsqu'Hermione eut recousu la lèvre de Sarah, celle-ci esquissa un sourire faible. Difficile de sourire franchement avec une lèvre à moitié coupée.

« Il est revenu pour moi, tu sais … Il m'a dit qu'il serait fier de moi … Il m'a aidé à sortir de là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qui est revenu ? »

Elle regarda Sarah dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit la fit frissonner. Elle semblait heureuse mais c'était un bonheur qui faisait froid dans le dos. Son sourire devenait froid et elle découvrait ses dents, comme un loup découvrant ses crocs.

« Lucius … », sussurra-t-elle. « Il est revenu pour moi. Il m'aime, Hermione, je le sais maintenant. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle posa la main sur celle de Sarah. « Sarah … Lucius est mort … »

Sarah secoua lentement la tête. _Seigneur, elle fout les jetons …_, pensa Hermione.

« Plus maintenant … Je l'ai fait revenir. Je lui ai rendu la vie et il ne me quittera plus jamais … »

« C'est impossible. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, Sarah », fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. L'idée de voir revenir l'ancien Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort, la terrifiait.

« Eh bien, lui, il m'a dit comment faire. » Sarah avait toujours ce sourire dérangeant, ce sourire de prédateur et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. « Toi aussi, tu sauras. Quand le moment sera venu. Tu feras ce que j'ai fait, parce que dans ton cœur, tu sais que ce sera la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Qu-quoi ? », murmura Hermione, terrifiée.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit.

« Hermione ? Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »

Draco venait de sortir, toujours vêtu de son boxer et se figea en voyant la Gryffondor agenouillée sur le tapis. L'expression de Sarah changea du tout au tout, comme si elle sortait d'une transe, et la seconde suivante, elle redevenait la Sarah qu'elle avait toujours été. Le regard sombre se remit à pétiller, son sourire n'avait plus rien d'effrayant et sa voix était de nouveau claire et enjouée.

« Je vois que vous avez passé un stade, tous les deux ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle en regardant le corps presque nu de Draco.

Hermione dévisagea un instant sa camarade de prison, interloquée. Le changement était radical. Effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », demanda Draco en se renfrognant. « Elle était pas censée être en France ? »

« _Elle_ est dans la pièce, je te signale », railla Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le Ministère m'a attrapée avant que j'ai pu monter dans le train … Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Tu veux savoir comment ? »

De nouveau cette voix qui faisait se dresser les cheveux de la nuque d'Hermione.

« Non et je m'en fous », rétorqua Draco en rentrant un instant dans la chambre pour enfiler son pantalon. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Sarah le dévisageait avec un sourire étrange.

« Tu es sûr ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Très bien … » Sarah haussa les épaules, « mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite. »

Silence gênant. « Hermione, viens te recoucher », ordonna Draco.

Sarah gloussa. « Moi aussi, je vais faire un petit somme. On parlera de tout ça demain … quand on aura les idées claires. Je peux emprunter votre canapé ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« D'abord, vas prendre une douche », grommela Draco en la dévisageant. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es d'une saleté repoussante. »

Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et revint avec une serviette de bain et des vêtements propres. « Tiens, pour te changer. »

Sarah la remercia d'un sourire et disparut dans la salle de bains. Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et la traîna dans sa chambre.

« Hé ! », protesta Hermione tandis que le jeune homme la poussait près du lit.

« Non mais ça va pas, de te tirer comme ça ? Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là ? »

Hermione leva le nez et haussa un sourcil. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Non, justement, parlons-en : qu'as-tu ressenti, exactement ? »

Draco la fixa. « Bien essayé, Granger … » Il fit mine de se recoucher.

« Draco, je suis sérieuse. »

Le blond soupira. « J'ai eu peur pour toi et j'ai cru … que tu n'aimais vraiment pas être dans mes bras. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est faux, j'aime bien être dans tes bras. »

Elle se déchaussa et ôta sa cape avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Deux bras la repoussèrent.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te recoucher avec ce pyjama trempé par la pluie ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire salace.

« Bien essayé, Malfoy », rétorqua-t-elle, dans une parfaite imitation du blond quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il s'esclaffa et prit une voix haut-perchée pour l'imiter elle, à son tour. « Je suis sérieux, Granger. »

« Très bien ! », s'exclama Hermione, agacée. Elle se leva et prit un long t-shirt dans son armoire. Ses autres pyjamas avaient été pris par les elfes pour nettoyage. Elle tourna le dos à Malfoy et ôta son t-shirt trempé qu'elle remplaça par l'autre. Derrière elle, elle entendit presque la mâchoire de Malfoy se décrocher. Elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et tira sur le t-shirt pour couvrir le haut de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut l'impression que les yeux de Malfoy sortaient de leurs orbites.

Elle courut se glisser sous les draps et il l'attira aussitôt contre lui. « Tu es très belle, Granger … »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Si l'obscurité n'avait pas été totale, Draco Malfoy aurait vu Hermione rougir puis sourire largement.

Du moins, pendant les 20 secondes qui suivirent.

« Je peux glisser ma main sous ton t-shirt ? », fit Draco d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu veux mon pied dans tes bijoux de famille aussi ? », grogna Hermione, tandis que toutes ses pensées romantiques s'envolaient aussitôt.

« Ok ok … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit la peau douce de Malfoy contre la sienne. Hmm c'était tellement agréable … Sa main gauche état posée sur son ventre et sa main droite sur …

« MALFOY ! », hurla Hermione furieuse en extirpant la main de Draco de sur son sein droit.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant qu'Hermione ne le pousse violemment hors du lit. Il tomba sur le sol et poussa un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? », marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

« Tu oses me poser la question ? », s'égosilla Hermione, furieuse.

« De quoi ? Ca ? Mais c'est naturel, Hermione, je n'y peux rien … », bégaya lamentablement Draco.

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? » Elle suivit son regard et remarqua une (conséquente) protubérance sous le boxer noir du Serpentard. Elle fit des yeux ronds et se remit à hurler. « Alors là, c'est le bouquet. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le visage tuméfié de Sarah se glissa par l'interstice. « Dites, si vous pouviez crier mon fort, y'en a qui essayent de dormir. Alors Draco, sois un homme et saute lui dessus. Hermione, arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées et prend ton pied. Merci de votre attention. »

La porte se referma aussi doucement qu'elle s'était ouverte et les deux Préfets-en-Chef restèrent figés comme des statues de glace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après les cours de la matinée, Hermione remonta à la salle commune pour apporter à manger à Sarah. La jeune fille était assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, les yeux clos, le dos bien droit. Elle semblait méditer.

Lorsqu'Hermione referma la porte, Sarah sursauta et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« C'est toi ! », fit Sarah, ravie. « J'avais justement quelque chose à te montrer. Où est ton petit-ami ? »

« Draco n'est pas mon-

« Peu importe », la coupa Sarah. « Il doit venir aussi. »

« Il est en bas, il mange avec ses amis », répondit Hermione, hésitante.

Sarah se leva et épousseta son jean que les elfes venaient de lui ramener, propre et rapiécé.

« Allons le chercher. »

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux jeunes filles descendirent jusque dans la Grande Salle. Arrivée à la porte, Sarah s'arrêta. « Je t'attends ici. »

Hermione entra et regarda la table des Serpentards à une dizaine de mètres de là. _Draco, regarde-moi_, pensa-t-elle très fort. Peut-être pourrait-il ressentir qu'elle le cherchait ? Il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette. _Quel sortilège pourri ! Marche jamais quand on en a besoin, _pensa Hermione en faisant quelques pas en direction des Serpentards. Il ne la voyait toujours pas. _Oh et puis zut, je vais aller m'amuser un peu._

Elle avança jusqu'à la table vert et argent, sous les yeux éberlués de ses convives. Draco leva le nez lorsqu'elle se planta juste derrière lui.

« Draco-chéri ? », minauda-t-elle en essayant de rester sérieuse. Elle allait se venger pour le tripotage de ce matin. « J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc de Préfet-en-Chef … Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la table. Hermione avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Draco se retourna lentement vers elle avec des yeux ronds. « Her- Granger, tu te sens bien ? »

« Merveilleusement, mon chéri. Surtout après cette nuit », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil significatif.

A droite, Pansy Parkinson se mit à pleurer. En face, Blaise arborait un sourire narquois et tendit la main à Theodore Nott qui lui donna 10 gallions en grommelant.

« Je savais bien qu'il se tapait la copine de Potter … », s'esclaffa Blaise en empochant le fruit de son pari.

Draco regarda son « meilleur ami » avec un regard de tueur. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se pencha vers l'oreille de Draco et lui glissa un rapide « Grouille, Malfoy, c'est important. » Mais vu de l'extérieur, elle aurait très bien pu lui dire une cochonnerie ou lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. C'est d'ailleurs ce que pensèrent tous les congénères de Draco.

Le blond se leva et suivit Hermione hors de la Grande Salle, tandis que les filles de Serpentard leur jetaient des regards déçus et que les garçons sifflaient ou faisaient des commentaires obscènes en riant.

Hermione se mit à rire en voyant Malfoy leur faire un doigt d'honneur. Mais il souriait lui aussi.

Ils retrouvèrent Sarah à la sortie et elle les mena à l'extérieur. Vers la Forêt Interdite.

En chemin, Hermione se tourna vers Draco qui semblait étrangement heureux et pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'enquit Hermione.

« Tu as vu ? », demanda Draco, ravi. « Ils ne sont pas fâchés ! Blaise souriait ! »

Hermione secoua la tête et rit. « Et alors, quoi ? Tu attendais leur bénédiction ? »

« Exactement. » Malfoy s'arrêta et prit la main d'Hermione, la forçant à s'arrêter elle-aussi.

« Sarah, tu viens bien attendre une minute ? »

Sarah acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelques pas, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tuméfiées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? », s'énerva Hermione.

« Tais-toi. Je me sens enfin libre de faire quelque chose que je rêvais de faire depuis longtemps … »

Il se pencha et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Hypnotisée par ses iris d'argent, Hermione ne pensa même pas à reculer. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne pensa pas à se dégager. Lorsqu'il l'enlaça pour approfondir leur baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le lâcher.

Une minute plus tard, il décrocha enfin ses lèvres des siennes et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le bout du nez. Il se tourna en direction de Sarah et lui cria joyeusement.

« C'est bon, maintenant on peut aller où tu veux ! »

Hermione les suivit, encore sous le choc, les genoux en coton. La seule chose lui permettant d'avancer était la main de Draco dans la sienne, la tirant vers l'avant.

_J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy ! J'ai embrassé Dr … J'ai aimé embrasser Draco Malfoy ! Heinnn ?_

Elle leva les yeux sur le visage du blond. Il rayonnait. Lorsqu'il lui sourit, elle eut l'impression de fondre sur place.

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Draco tenait toujours la main d'Hermione. La Gryffondor était tellement dans les nuages qu'elles ne regardait même pas où elle allait. La seule chose qui la préoccupait à présent était que Draco venait de l'embrasser. Son premier vrai baiser. Certes, Ron l'avait déjà embrassée avant la guerre, mais comparé à Draco, embrasser Ron était un peu comme embrasser un poulpe. Baveux, salé et collant.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, légères, passionnées. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à le dévisager d'un air interloqué, elle sentit soudain Draco s'arrêter et son expression se durcit. Adieu le visage d'ange, bonjour, le faciès de démon.

Hermione tourna la tête et suivit le regard du Serpentard. Le nuage sur lequel elle flottait depuis 10 minutes disparut et le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Là, devant eux à quelques mètres, Sarah serrait un homme dans ses bras. L'homme était grand, la quarantaine, mince et entièrement vêtu de noir. Il serrait dans sa main droite une canne dont le pommeau argenté en forme de serpent luisait faiblement dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers les arbres. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et son regard dur et froid, dont les iris ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de Draco, se posa sur les deux préfets-en-chef.

« Bonjour, Draco … », fit doucement Lucius Malfoy en dévisageant son fils.

Draco ne bougeait plus. Il fixait son père, sans rien dire, avec une expression de terreur mêlée de surprise.

« Père ? », réussit-il à dire d'une voix sourde.

L'homme hocha la tête. Son bras gauche reposait sur les épaules frêles de Sarah, laquelle regardait son ancien geôlier avec une passion et une dévotion dérangeantes.

La seconde d'après, Draco avait repris ses esprits. Il empoigna Hermione fermement et la fit passer derrière lui, tandis qu'il brandissait sa baguette de l'autre main.

« Si tu fais un pas vers elle, je te renvoie d'où tu viens. »

Mais Lucius Malfoy ne bougeait pas.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là, et je m'en fous, mais si tu la touches … »

« Je ne lui ferai rien, Draco », fit Lucius d'une voix traînante. « N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? »

Hermione le fixait, fascinée. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il était … comme elle l'avait connu ces derniers mois.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. « Tout va bien », dit-elle à Draco en glissant de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Sarah, quant à elle, rayonnait. « Je t'avais dit, Hermione … Je t'avais dit que je l'avais fait revenir. »

Hermione acquiesça en silence.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? Non … COMMENT es-tu arrivé ici ? », grogna Draco, toujours sur la défensive.

Lucius esquissa un sourire cynique et plongea sa main droite dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un petit sac en velours noir.

« Miss Granger … », dit-il en tendant le sac dans sa direction.

Hermione avança vers lui, malgré les protestations de Draco, et s'empara du sac. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sarah s'esclaffa. « Hermione et ses questions … », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Gardez ceci précieusement. Il contient … des remèdes … », souffla Lucius tandis qu'Hermione délaçait les cordons pour ouvrir le sachet et regarder à l'intérieur.

Des billes … Rondes, de différentes couleurs. Hermione releva la tête, perdue. « Que dois-je en faire ? »

Sarah prit la parole. « La noire est pour Brady Weaver. Il est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Et il sait ce qu'il doit en faire. La verte, tu la donneras à Ernie McMillan. S'il refuse, écrase la jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que de la poudre et arrange-toi pour qu'il la boive. »

« Ce sont des traitements … », ajouta Lucius en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. « Pour vos malédictions. »

« Et moi ? », demanda Hermione. « Et Draco ? Où sont les notres ? »

Lucius sourit et soupira. « Vous deux, c'est différent. Vous devez vous guérir tous seuls. Mais d'après ce que Sarah m'a raconté … c'est déjà en bonne voie … non ? »

Draco resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Le ton que son père employait pour parler à Hermione, le regard qu'il lui lançait envoyait des chocs électriques dans chacun de ses membres. Il était prêt à bondir au moindre geste brusque de son géniteur.

Sarah dut le sentir car elle fusilla Draco du regard et un grognement presque inhumain s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. « A ta place, je baisserais ma baguette pendant qu'il est encore temps, imbécile. »

« Shhh », souffla Lucius en lui caressant la joue. « Détends-toi … il ne peut plus rien arriver, tu es avec moi. Et tu n'attaques pas, tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre. »

Sarah se blottit contre Lucius, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais en direction de son fils.

« Alors, quoi ? Elle est devenue ton animal de compagnie ? Ton chien de garde ? »

Sarah gronda de nouveau et fit un bond en avant impressionnant. Elle fut sur Draco avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » et le saisit à la gorge. Elle leva le bras et Draco, stupéfait, sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol.

Lucius avança lentement vers eux et regarda froidement son fils. « Comme tu peux le constater, Draco, elle est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle a tué à mains nues, elle a mis une partie de moi dans le corps pourrissant de sa victime. Pour moi. De la très ancienne magie, Draco, rien de plus. Elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle l'a cherché. »

Hermione ne comprenait rien, mais en revanche, elle vit dans les yeux de Draco que lui, avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah. « Lâche-le … », lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Sarah abaissa son bras et les pieds de Draco purent à nouveau toucher terre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que l'air refaisait irruption dans ses poumons, le faisant tousser. Hermione se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Sarah recula et prit le bras de Lucius. Elle adressa un large sourire à Hermione. Elle était redevenue normale et souriante. « Hermione, on compte sur toi pour leur donner le traitement. Nous reviendrons bientôt. Prends soin de toi … »

Lucius Malfoy les fit transplaner, tandis que son fils se remettait difficilement de son étranglement.

« Draco, est-ce que ça va ? », s'affola Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il leva la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Rentrons, tu veux bien ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui prit la main. De l'autre, elle serrait toujours le petit sac en velours noir.

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : et voilààààà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tous cas. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : (sur l'air de petit papa noel) Petit ami lecteuuur, quand tu viendras sur le siiiiite, avec tes reviews par milliers, n'oublie pas de me la laisseeeeer …. C'est rien, pétage de plombs de fin de chapitre …**

**Bisous à tous**

**Xérès !**


	9. Chapter 9

**La voix des morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bijour à tous ! Attention aux âmes sensibles. Ce chapitre a une fin immonde. Vous êtes prévenus. Personnellement, les recherches effectuées pour l'écrire et la rédaction du chapitre en elle-même m'ont presque fait vomir. Bonne lecture quand même ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lyanna Erren : Et si … quelque chose empêchait les filles d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre les bonnes décisions ? … Quand à Lucius, il ne pouvait pas devenir doux comme un agneau, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fera du mal à Hermione … Il la reconnaît en temps que sorcière extrêmement douée, il l'a observée pendant des mois … que prépare-t-il ? Ah ah ah suspense …**

**Lady Alienor: Ah non, en fait, pour l'orage, c'est ma petite touche personnelle. Mes personnages filles ont toujours peur de l'orage. Tout simplement parce que c'est une technique prouvée pour draguer les garçons (croyez-moi, ça marche à tous les coups). Ils sentent qu'on est vulnérables et avec les éléments qui se déchaînent dehors, ça peut donner des moments très romantiques (le pire c'est que j'adore l'orage, moua …) Comme tu l'as remarqué, Sarah est en train de changer, en bien en mal ? la suite nous le dira. Blague à part : on devrait lancer le concept du Lucius magique pour le bain sur E-bay. J'en prends 10 ! Fin de la blague. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dans l'idée que le Lucius de retour parmi les vivants sera encore plus sexy que le Lucius mort … ^^**

**Fiind-lOve : je vais déposer un copyright et intituler cette chanson « Petit Fanfic reader » lol. Contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire. La suite la semaine prochaine ! Bizoux**

**Loufoca-Granger : Je vais répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre, sinon moi aussi je vais en oublier la moitié lol. En ce qui concerne les noms des sortilèges, tu as vu juste, les Mangemorts morts n'étaient peut-être pas si gentils que ça ! Sarah n'est pas vraiment possédée par contre. Mais ça, tu découvriras la raison de ses changements brutaux dans les prochains chapitres (comme l'a dit Lucius à son fils « C'est de la vieille, très vieille magie, Draco … »). Tu as aussi visé juste pour la formule qui explique ce qu'il arriverait à Hermione si « M » s'ajoutait à l'équation. Mais tu as tout faux en ce qui concerne les codes 1 et 2 ! ah ah ah. Ca n'a rien à voir avec leurs remèdes, qui d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, ne sont peut-être pas des remèdes (comme le prétend Lucius ….) Dans le précédent chapitre, Sarah ne s'en est pas servi comme tel, non ? Hin hin hin, je suis diabolique. Je n'en dis pas plus … Garde seulement à l'esprit que les Mangemorts sont intelligents (pour la plupart du moins), et que la magie coule dans leurs veines depuis la nuit des temps : ils la connaissent par cœur … (Bon, mis à part le petit « incident » avec bébé Harry, mais on peut rien dire là-dessus parce que sinon y'aurait pas eu d'histoire …^^) bises.**

**Tronchederoswell : Uh uh n'hésite pas à prévenir dès que tu publieras cette fic ! J'aime bien les Draco flippants ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! (Vu comment je me creuse la cervelle pour écrire : c'est chaud d'arriver à enfoncer l'intrigue tout en dévoilant quelques infos, mais pas tout, de gérer ce que j'ai déjà dit et ce que j'ai pas encore dit .. un vrai casse-tête !) Bisous**

**May (Insecure Book) Je sais jamais comment t'appeler …u_u : Me crucifier ? (*Xérès a peur*) Contente que ça continue de te plaire. Bizoox**

**Cosmetic Murky : ah ? tu as compris qu'elle était émoustillée ? Zut, j'ai raté mon coup ou quoi ? Je voulais plutôt qu'on ressente qu'elle était troublée mais en même temps qu'elle se sente légère et enfin « entière » … Zut, j'ai pas du assez forcer sur les descriptions … (*Xérès se jette sur le sol et s'incline* : désoléééééééééée !) Et puis ça empêche pas, elle peut dormir avec un type sans pour autant avoir des pensées salaces : on parle d'Hermione GRANGER, là ! Notre rat de bibliothèque Je-Sais-Tout nationale avec une libido avoisinant le zéro pointé ! Lol, Bisous**

**Melanoche : uh uh des soucis oui, mais pas seulement … Hin hin hin. Contente d'avoir pu te réconcilier avec les Dramione !**

**Didoune : oui tu m'as déjà écris je crois ^^ Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu peux m'écrire encore ! En ce qui concerne « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois », je la continue toujours oui, mais les chapitres arrivent tous les 6 mois environ (2 par an), j'ai beaucoup moins d'inspi que pour celle-ci ! Mais ça viendra. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire un nouveau chapitre d'Acelui que j'ai perdu deux fois. Ne désespère pas ! Bisous**

**Littlepixette : Alors gros bisous à toi, camarade oubliée des congés payés. Draco innocent ? ah bon ? lol … J'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises**

**Merci à Moowna-xoxo, Madame Felton, littlebeattle, Lilou, Didoune, RedBlackHeart, Malina (pour la pub que tu fais sur ton blog^^), Legitimedemence.**

Chapitre 9 : The Kids Aren't Allright

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence oppressant. La bonne humeur de Draco semblait avoir été réduite à néant à la seconde où celui-ci avait vu son père. Vivant. Hermione lui tenait la main, inquiète. Elle n'osait même pas dire un mot, de peur que le Serpentard explose. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et elle savait qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Ses pensées ne devaient pas être de tout repos, car elle sentait sa main se contracter de temps à autre sur la sienne, écrasant légèrement ses doigts.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, elle risqua une parole.

« Draco … »

Il lui jeta un regard qui la fit taire aussitôt.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir traîner toute seule. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, dehors, n'importe où. Tu m'a compris ? Plus. Jamais. »

Sa voix rauque et son regard flamboyant la fit frissonner. Elle hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle sentit Draco l'attirer contre lui et il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, lui coupant le souffle.

« Je crois que je deviendrais fou s'il te faisait du mal … », souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée en enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes.

« Draco … je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera rien. Il … il a l'air d'avoir changé, non ? »

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un rire sardonique. « Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de manipulation de mon père. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de ta copine … »

Hermione frémit en se rappelant les changements d'humeur brutaux de Sarah. Son regard sombre, sa voix rauque, la force avec laquelle elle avait soulevé Draco, comme un fétu de paille.

« Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive … », souffla Hermione, pensive, tandis que Draco glissait une main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

« Moi, je le sais … », gronda-t-il.

« Hein ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire. Une main se referma sur le bras gauche d'Hermione et la tira violemment loin du Serpentard.

« Pour qui tu te prends, Malfoy ? », aboya Ron, manifestement furieux. « Lâche-la, espèce de connard. »

Hermione trébucha et faillit tomber, déséquilibrée par la poigne du rouquin. « Ron ! arrête ! », protesta-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'entraînait malgré elle vers la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Draco, qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour les rattraper. Au lieu de ça, il lui dit, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait :

« Jamais seule. Je te retrouve ce soir, dans la salle commune. »

Hermione hocha la tête, juste avant que Ron ne la pousse à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient encore à table.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le laisser te toucher, comme ça ? », gronda Ron en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. « C'est un sale fils de Mangemort, Hermione ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Change un peu de disque, Ronald. La guerre est finie ! »

Le roux ne répondit pas et la força à s'asseoir entre Harry et lui. Le Survivant lui adressa aussitôt un large sourire. « Hermione ! Te voilà ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron s'en chargea à sa place.

« Elle était avec lui. Cette sale fouine. »

Ginny sembla soudain s'intéresser à la conversation. « Ah oui ? dites donc, vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble ! Raconte-moi tout ! »

Son frère lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir d'envie Voldemort lui-même, mais la cadette des Weasleys ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Il la tenait entre ses bras, si tu veux tout savoir … », grommela Ron, tandis que Ginny ouvrait grand la bouche, l'air ravi.

« Vous en êtes déjà là ? »

« GINNY ! », beugla Ron.

« LA FERME, RON ! »

« JE SUIS TON AINE, NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry. La dispute allait être longue. Les yeux couleur d'émeraude la dévisageaient avec un intérêt mêlé d'amusement. « Il te tenait dans ses bras ? », murmura-t-il, tandis que les deux Weasleys continuaient de se hurler dessus, derrière eux.

Hermione rosit et hocha la tête. Harry sourit mais ne dit rien. Il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Il a vraiment changé alors ? »

Hermione sourit. « Oui … je crois … »

« Tant mieux. »

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry ne la grondait pas. Il semblait heureux pour elle. Il était vraiment adorable. Même si la guerre avait cruellement affecté sa conversation, il réussissait à exprimer ses sentiments à travers des phrases courtes mais essentielles. Il ne parlait plus pour ne rien dire. Contrairement à un certain rouquin …

« Et Ron ? »

Hermione se renfrogna. « C'est mon ami … c'est tout, maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il faudrait peut-être lui dire. »

Hermione détourna les yeux. « Je sais. »

Harry se pencha un peu pour regarder son meilleur ami, toujours en train de hurler sur sa petite sœur. Il y eut un éclair rouge et Ron partit en hurlant, attaqué par un magnifique sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Ginny rangea sa baguette, l'air mauvais et se retourna vers Hermione. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le Prince ? Maintenant que l'autre idiot est parti, on va pouvoir discuter. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. « En fait, on s'est embrassés aujourd'hui … »

Ginny poussa un cri et quelques Gryffondors tournèrent la tête pour lui lancer des regards curieux. « J'y crois pas, quelle veinarde ! Alors, il embrasse vraiment aussi bien qu'on le dit ? Raah, qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour y avoir droit, moi aussi … »

Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Harry lui jeter un regard étrange. « Euh … enfin je veux dire … non, enfin … c'était juste une idée comme ça … si je n'étais pas avec toi … enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Harry … »

Silence.

« Mouais », fit Harry.

Hermione s'esclaffa. « Il a compris. Et oui, il embrasse vraiment très bien. »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait ? », demanda Ginny avec un regard malicieux.

« Ginny ! », protesta Hermione. « Non ! »

« Je demande, c'est tout … tu me raconteras, quand-

« GINNY ! », s'écria Harry, vexé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Hermione remonta à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, exténuée. Elle murmura le mot de passe, entra … et vit Draco qui l'attendait debout, les bras croisés, avec un regard de chien de garde.

« Qui t'a raccompagnée ? », aboya-t-il en essayant de regarder derrière elle, dans le couloir.

« Hein ? », fit Hermione, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Ca va pas la tête, Malfoy ? »

« Je t'avais dit de ne jamais rester seule ! », s'écria-t-il.

« J'ai été seule deux minutes, le temps de faire le trajet entre la bibliothèque et ici. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Me faire attaquer par un livre de potions enragé ? », plaisanta-t-elle.

De nouveau, il l'attira brutalement contre lui. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il. « Mais plus ça va, plus mes migraines deviennent fortes quand tu n'es pas là. Et puis je m'inquiétais. »

Hermione sourit, contre son épaule. « Tu deviens dépendant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe … »

Draco rit doucement. « L'heure est grave … »

Il la relâcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres. De nouveau, Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler. Pour se donner de la contenance, elle décida de revenir à un sujet bien plus important.

« Tu étais sur le point de me dire pourquoi Sarah était bizarre aujourd'hui … », dit-elle.

Le blond grimaça. « Granger, t'es vraiment la reine pour ruiner les instants romantiques … »

Hermione sourit. « On pourrait peut-être faire un peu plus d'efforts pour s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard doux. « Ok. »

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien, c'était juste pour essayer. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il arrive à Sarah. »

Hermione trottina jusqu'au sofa et se laissa tomber dessus. Draco la rejoignit et dès qu'il fut assis, Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Hé, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné la permission », plaisanta-t-il en tirant ses cheveux.

« C'est marrant, hier soir je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné la permission pour dormir la main sur mon sein … », railla-t-elle.

Draco s'esclaffa. « Moi, c'est pas pareil, j'ai tous les droits. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard outré et il redoubla d'éclats de rire.

« J'ai enfin réussi à te couper le sifflet », railla-t-il. « Draco – 1 Hermione – 0 ! »

« Dis moi plutôt ce que tu sais sur Sarah … », bougonna Hermione.

Draco cessa de rire.

« C'est très simple, en fait », soupira-t-il. « Comme l'a dit mon père, c'est de la très vieille magie. Noire, bien sûr … »

« Je m'en serais douté », marmonna Hermione, sarcastique.

Draco sourit. « Les chiens de l'enfer. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur et secoua la tête. « Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Draco soupira. « Tu dois sûrement savoir que les quelques sortilèges qui existent pour revenir d'entre les morts sont généralement horribles et cruels. Et interdits. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui. C'était le principe même des Horcruxes. Il fallait tuer pour ensuite mettre un bout de son âme dans un objet. »

« Donc tu as compris le concept. Depuis toujours, les sorciers ont cherché des moyens pour rester en vie ou revenir eux-mêmes d'entre les morts. Mais d'autres ont fait des recherches pour ramener les corps d'autres gens à la vie. Et ils sont parvenus à un moyen, qui rappelle vaguement le principe des Horcruxes. Tuer pour ressusciter. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Explique … »

Draco grimaça. « Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. « La longue. »

« Ca m'aurait étonné », grogna Draco. « Va pour la version longue. Si je meurs avant la fin, tu pourras donner mon CV à Dumbledore pour que je reprenne le poste de Binns … »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quel gamin pourri gâté … toujours à dramatiser.

« Vers la fin du dix-huitième siècle, une noble famille de Sangs-Purs ont découvert un moyen de faire revenir un disparu parmi les vivants. On peut dire que ça a été le fruit du hasard. Une histoire d'amour est à l'origine de tout ça, bien entendu. Deux hommes, une femme, un triangle amoureux, le crime passionnel classique. Le mari jaloux tue l'amant de sa femme. La femme, Lady Alice Strong, est inconsolable depuis la mort de son amant. Elle en devient folle. Et tue son mari en lui faisant boire un poison mélangé à son vin. Alors que l'homme s'étrangle dans sa propre bile, elle lui tranche la gorge et fait couler le sang… » Draco s'arrêta et regarda Hermione.

La Gryffondor lui jetait un regard larmoyant. « C'est tellement triste », marmonna-t-elle.

Draco fit la grimace. « C'est pas fini. Au moment où son mari exhale, elle lui dit qu'elle a fait ça pour venger son amour, qu'elle n'appartient qu'à lui, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et là, juste sous ses yeux, le corps de son mari se met à changer. Peu à peu, il prend les traits de son amant disparu, ses blessures guérissent, ses poumons se gonflent d'air. Il est là, juste devant elle. »

« J'imagine la joie qu'elle a pu ressentir », souffla Hermione en se blottissant un peu plus contre Draco.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas bien. C'était contre-nature. Et la nature lui a fait payer. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle est devenu un Chien de l'Enfer. Tout humain qui rend la vie à un mort est condamné à défendre sa 'création' jusqu'à sa mort. Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont les gardiens des morts-vivants, ils sont loyaux, rapides, extrêmement forts et … tuer ne représente plus le moindre problème pour eux. Et plus ils tuent pour le compte de leur maître, plus ils deviennent des monstres. »

Hermione serra la main de Draco dans la sienne. « Et Sarah ? Elle va devenir comme ça, elle aussi ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Hermione le fit à sa place.

« Non, bien sûr … si elle ne tue pas, elle ne se transformera pas. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est rester aux côtés de Lucius, alors ça ira, non ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre … »

« Ton père a changé, Draco, ces derniers mois il a fait preuve de tellement de gentillesse et de-

« Ces derniers mois ? », cracha Draco. « Je le connais depuis 17 ans et pendant tout ce temps, il n'a jamais cessé d'être un salaud. Alors, qui a raison ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Son instinct la poussait à défendre Lucius. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompée jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

« N'en parlons plus », coupa Draco sèchement. « Demain, tu fileras les médocs aux deux autres et après ça, on s'occupera seulement de nous deux. »

« Et des papiers qu'on a volés au Ministère », ajouta Hermione.

Draco soupira. « Oui, ça aussi … mais seulement quand on aura le temps. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard décontenancé. « Tu rigoles, on a que ça, du temps ! »

« Non, plus maintenant. Plus depuis que j'ai décidé de le passer à t'embrasser … »

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il courait, désespérément. Il tombait des cordes et il ne voyait pas à dix pas devant lui, mais franchement, il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait qu'à fuir. La fuir, elle.

Son pied gauche glissa sur les pavés mouillés et il s'étendit de tout son long, poussant un cri de douleur lorsque les pierres entrèrent durement en contact avec ses genoux. Il se releva aussitôt. La douleur des genoux n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait s'il s'arrêtait d'avancer.

Rufus Pritchard, jeune employé du Ministère de la Magie, reprit sa course, haletant, sanglotant. Il courait totalement au hasard, dans la nuit noire. Les rues de Londres, sous l'éclairage blâfard de la lune, n'en semblaient que plus sordides.

Un cul de sac. _Merde_, pensa-t-il en se retournant. Mais trop tard. Une ombre avançait dans l'impasse, sous la pluie battante. Rufus passa une main devant son visage pour dégager les gouttes qui brouillaient sa vue. La silhouette ne bougeait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », hurla-t-il, pour couvrir le bruit de l'abat d'eau sur le trottoir.

Pas de réponse. Il vit la silhouette lever une main. Cette même main qui l'avait désarmé, lui volant sa baguette, quelques rues et quelques centaines de mètres de course effrénée plus tôt. Il vit la main briser sa baguette en deux, à la seule force des doigts. Rufus Pritchard se mit à paniquer.

« Mais putain, vous êtes qui ? », hurla-t-il, terrifié.

Il cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'il voulut revoir la silhouette, celle-ci avait disparu. C'est à cet instant qu'il le sentit. Le souffle chaud de son agresseur. Juste derrière son oreille droite.

_C'était trop rapide ! Comment … ?_

Le hurlement qui sortit de sa gorge fut vite interrompu par l'éclat vif d'une lame de rasoir. Un jet de sang gicla du cou de Rufus et il sentit sa vie lui glisser entre les doigts, en même temps que le liquide rouge qui s'échappait et dégoulinait sur les pavés.

Le gargouillis sinistre de son aorte sectionnée fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Lorsque son corps s'effondra sur le sol, la silhouette porta une main à sa poche et en sortit une bille verte. Elle se pencha et glissa la bille dans la bouche du cadavre.

Celui-ci se mit à changer. La plaie au cou se referma, les cheveux blonds de Rufus devinrent poivre et sel et sa peau se rida quelque peu.

Sarah observait, fascinée, la métamorphose de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. À sa droite, une autre silhouette approchait et elle leva les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire étincelant. Lucius Malfoy arriva à sa hauteur et caressa sa joue avec un sourire.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi … Tom amour pour moi est véritablement sans limites …», souffla-t-il avec un petit rire.

Sarah ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main chaude de Lucius sur sa peau froide et trempée de pluie. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Lucius penchait la tête vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se noyer encore et encore dans ses iris argentés. Ce regard … elle l'adorait. C'était sa raison de vivre. Sa raison de se battre. Sa raison de mourir. Doucement, elle se jucha sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien geôlier.

Derrière eux, sur le sol, le cadavre remua. Lucius lui jeta un regard et esquissa un rictus. Le jeune Rufus n'était plus. À sa place, se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, yeux noirs, cheveux poivre et sel. Un certain charme. Sarah eut l'impression de voir une version magnifiquement démoniaque de George Clooney.

« Bonjour, Zabini », déclara Lucius en tendant la main vers Francisco Zabini, qui la serra et se remit sur pieds. « Bienvenue parmi nous … Encore. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea d'abord droit sur la table de Serdaigle. Arrivée là, elle se pencha sur Padma Patil et lui demanda lequel de ses congénères était Brady Weaver.

La jeune indienne sourit et lui désigna du doigt un jeune garçon chétif, assis quelques sièges plus loin. Lorsqu'Hermione approcha, il leva vers elle ses deux yeux d'un bleu électrique et la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et ne dit rien. Il avait beau n'être qu'en troisième année, son regard était celui d'une personne adulte qui aurait vu toutes les horreurs d'une vie entière. Sauf qu'il n'avait que 13 ans. Et qu'il en avait déjà vu plus que beaucoup de vieillards dans toute leur existence.

Hermione plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit sac de velours noir. Le regard de Brady s'éclaira lorsqu'elle en sortit la bille noire, son expression changea et son visage s'adoucit.

« Fallait le dire plus tôt », grommela-t-il en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Hermione déposa la bille dans sa main tendue. « Il a dit que tu saurais quoi en faire … », dit-elle.

Brady hocha la tête et sourit. « Merci. »

Il se retourna et Hermione sentit que la conversation était finie. _Bon, McMillan maintenant_,pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant cette fois vers la table des Pouffsouffles.

Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme, occupé à dévorer une assiette de pancakes à la confiture. Elle s'arrêta près de lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Ernie … je dois te donner quelque chose », commença-t-elle en avançant la bille verte vers le jeune homme. « Il parait qu'il faut la boi-

Le regard du Pouffsouffle se posa sur la bille et il se leva d'un bond. Son visage était déformé par la terreur. « NON ! PAS CA ! », hurla-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en courant.

« Merde », jura Hermione avant de prendre le verre d'eau du jeune homme et de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Elle sortit et le trouva recroquevillé sur le sol du hall d'entrée, dans un coin. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière et sanglotait.

« Ernie ! », appela-t-elle en le rejoignant. « Il faut que tu boives ça ! C'est un médicament ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas, mais ceci t'aidera à guérir ! »

Le jeune homme continuait de se balancer, comme un malade mental, en secouant la tête. « Non, non, non, non, non, non … C'est faux, c'est faux, non, non, non, non ! »

« ERNIE ! », s'impatienta Hermione. « Ressaisis-toi, bon Dieu ! Avale ça, j'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Le Pouffsouffle lui jeta un regard désespéré. « Tu ne comprends pas ! Si j'avale ça je vais … » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il poussa un sanglot déchirant.

_Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui peut le terrifier à ce point ?_, se demanda Hermione en fixant le jeune homme, effarée.

Elle s'accroupit et posa une main douce sur son épaule. « Ernie. Regarde-toi. Tu veux vraiment rester toute ta vie dans cet état ? Cette petite boule a le pouvoir de te guérir de tous tes maux et toi, tu la refuses ? Ernie … » Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau et sourit. « Allez, cul sec. »

Ernie McMillan lui jeta un regard abattu et doucement, il prit la bille, le verre et avala le tout avec une grimace. Il lui rendit le verre et lui jeta un regard haineux. « Si j'avais su que tu étais de leur côté. Toi, l'amie de Potter … Comment peux-tu ? »

Hermione le regarda, décontenancée. « De quoi tu parles ? Ce truc est un médicament, rien de plus. »

À travers ses larmes, Ernie lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Tiens, tiens, il semblerait que la sorcière la plus douée de notre génération s'est faite avoir, finalement. »

Sa voix était froide et dure. Hermione se redressa et le fusilla du regard. « De quoi tu parles, MacMillan ? »

Ernie se releva. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. « Tout compte fait, merci de m'avoir fait boire ce truc. Ils n'avaient pas menti. Je me sens nettement plus … puissant. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant une Hermione interloquée et réalisant qu'elle venait de se faire rouler par Lucius Malfoy. Mais comment ? Et dans quel but ?

Furieuse, elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et revint dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Elle récupéra la Liste là où elle l'avait laissée, sur le sol, et chercha le nom d'Ernie.

_Ernie McMillan :__ P N°495793 (2-1)_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, merde à la fin ! », s'énerva Hermione en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un des fauteuils.

_Allons, jeune Hermione, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver, _fit la voix douce de Tom Jedusor derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna vivement et lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

« Vous là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! », hurla-t-elle en désignant la ligne d'Ernie du doigt. Tom la regarda un instant avec un sourire puis baissa les yeux sur le parchemin. Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Ah oui … inspiration moldue … c'est ce cher Zabini qui l'a mise au point. _

Voyant qu'Hermione trépignait de colère, il prit soin d'ajouter. _C'est une puce, ma chère. Une puce électatique-élecratique, non … ah, je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir … élactique ?_

« Electronique ? », proposa sèchement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est ça. Quel mot compliqué, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

« Non. »

Jedusor haussa les épaules.

« Et la bille que je lui ai donné, elle fait quoi ? »

_Enfin voyons, c'est évident, jeune Hermione … Elle la désactive._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Etrangement, Ernie avait très peur de la prendre … »

_C'est parce qu'il est devenu paranoïaque. Depuis sa libération, il voit des Mangemorts partout. Ridicule. Nous sommes tellement gentils …_, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une répartie cinglante mais l'esprit s'approcha de son visage et rendit le bout de ses doigts solides. Doucement, il vint caresser la joue d'Hermione et celle-ci frémit. C'était la première fois que Tom se permettait ce genre de familiarités avec elle.

« Et … », reprit-elle en reculant d'un pas pour se mettre hors de sa portée. « Pourquoi Lucius est-il revenu ? C'était prévu ça aussi ? Tous vos Mangemorts vont revenir les uns après les autres et tout recommencera, c'est ça ? »

Un éclair froid passa dans le regard de Jedusor, très vite remplacé par une expression mielleuse.

_Noooon, bien sûr que non. Lucius a été ramené par l'amour que cette petite lui porte. Draco a du vous l'expliquer, non ?_

Hermione hocha la tête.

_Alors ne vous en faites pas. L'idée même que nous tentions de nous relever d'entre les morts pour reformer une armée est tout bonnement ridicule._

Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai. »

Oui, c'était ridicule. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison que cela allait marcher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, une silhouette se glissa hors du château. Elle courut jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour s'arrêter enfin devant ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le jeune garçon planta sa pelle dans la terre dure et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là à contempler la pierre dure et froide qui se dressait devant lui. Les lettres gravées et dorées à l'or fin brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian  
Dumbledore  
A notre Directeur et ami

Brady Weaver remua enfin. Il enfila des gants en peau de dragon et saisit le manche de la pelle. Il commenca ça creuser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione et Draco, confortablement installés sur leur canapé étaient tous deux occupés à lire, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Hermione était plongée dans un manuel de Sortilèges, quant à Draco, il feuilletait vaguement le numéro de septembre du magazine « Quidditch ».

« Tu crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire que lire, Gr- Hermione ? », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Si », répondit la Gryffondor avec un petit sourire. « J'ai un devoir de Potions à terminer. »

Le serpentard soupira. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Hermione gloussa et tourna une page de son livre. Draco jeta son magazine sur la table basse et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et sourit. « Ma petite Je-sais-tout … », souffla-t-il en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

Hermione éternua. Draco éclata de rire. « Quoi ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

Hermione fit la moue. « Ne touche pas mon nez comme ça. »

Vif comme l'éclair, Draco lui fit une pichenette sur la narine gauche. Plus fort. Nouvel éternuement, accompagné d'un autre éclat de rire du Serpentard. « Génial », s'esclaffa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione protestait.

Plaf ! Un coup de livre sur le haut du crâne. Mais le Serpentard rit de plus belle.

_Hermione, AIDE-MOI !_ hurla une voix. Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers la cheminée. Juste devant, se tenait l'enfant, l'esprit qui avait dit s'appeler …

« Albus ? »

Draco se figea et son sourire disparut aussitôt. « Hermione, ça va ? »

_IL ESSAYE DE ME FAIRE DU MAL ! IL S'APPROCHE DE PLUS EN PLUS !_

L'enfant semblait terrorisé. Hermione lui jeta un regard décontenancé. « Mais qui ? Qui te veut du mal ? »

« Quoi, tu vas pas me dire, qu'il y a un esprit juste là, si ? », s'écria Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui le fit taire.

« Albus, réponds moi, qui te veut du mal ? »

Le petit garçon renifla et se frotta les yeux. _« Le garçon. Il creuse. Il veut m'attraper. Moi ze veux rester avec toi Hermione, je ne veux pas repartir ! _

Il creuse ?, pensa Hermione.

Une ampoule s'illumina dans son cerveau. Quelqu'un était en train de violer la sépulture de …

« Albus, il faut que tu me dises ton nom de famille ! Je dois être sûre ! », s'exclama Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds.

_Mais je … je … ze sais pas !_, sanglota le petit garçon.

« Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore ? C'est ça ? Tu t'appelles Albus Dumbledore ? »

L'enfant la regarda avec de grands yeux puis hocha la tête. _Voui …_

« Hermione, c'est quoi ce bordel ? », s'énerva Draco en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

« Quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de déterrer Dumbledore », cria-t-elle en sortant en courant.

Draco se précipita sur ses talons. « Attends-moi ! » Il se leva trop vite, trébucha sur l'une de ses chaussures qu'il avait ôtées et s'étala de tout son long. « Merde », jura-t-il en se redressant pour se rechausser.

Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, Hermione était déjà loin. Sans hésiter, il courut à sa suite dans le dédale des escaliers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure et demie. Il avait creusé une heure et demie. Le front luisant de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, Brady se redressa et jeta la pelle hors du trou qu'il avait creusé. Il fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva un foulard, qu'il noua autour de sa bouche et de son nez. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la partie « tête » du cercueil. « Alohomora », murmura-t-il tandis que le haut du cercueil s'ouvrait devant ses pieds.

Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappa aussitôt et le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux de Brady le fit vaciller. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de relever son foulard pour vomir.

_Comme quoi, même les plus grands sorciers du monde finissent comme les autres. Rongés par les asticots_, pensa-t-il en crachant une dernière salve de bile. Lorsque son estomac eut fini de se retourner comme un gant, il reprit sa respiration et remit son foulard devant sa bouche. _Putain de merde, j'espère que ça vaut le coup._

Il tenta un regard en direction du visage de Dumbledore et fit la grimace. L'odeur était tellement forte qu'il toussait sans discontinuer. Elle lui piquait les yeux, les narines, brûlait ses poumons et lui laissait un gout amer sur la langue. Jamais il n'avait reniflé pareille puanteur. Cela faisait plus de 4 mois que le Directeur croupissait dans cette boîte. Des sarcophagiens grouillaient au niveau de son estomac. Ces petites saloperies se nourrissaient de matières fécales décomposées. Il l'avait lu dans un livre de médecine. Cela faisait des mois qu'il savait qu'il devrait accomplir cette mission. Il s'était renseigné pour savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre en repoussant le couvercle. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua également quelques lépidoptères sur les amas graisseux. Il ne s'attarda pas. C'était franchement répugnant. C'est à cet instant là que Brady Weaver renonça à jamais à sa carrière de Médicomage. Le corps humain, c'était franchement dégueu. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore resterait intact, même dans la mort. Mais non. Dommage pour l'estomac fragile du jeune homme. La peau du vieil homme était grisâtre, tachetée de violet et de rose. Ses paupières avaient été rongées par les bestioles et laissaient voir ses yeux, qui paraissaient dix fois plus grands que d'habitude sur son visage décharné. Ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux, secs, immenses. Un peu de bile remonta dans la gorge de Brady.

Il plongea les doigts dans sa poche et en sortit la bille noire. Il se pencha avec une grimace et la glissa dans la bouche de Dumbledore. Un des insectes s'extirpa d'une des narines du vieux Directeur. Brady poussa un hurlement de dégoût, sauta hors du trou et s'en fut à toutes jambes.

_Mission accomplie._

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que j'ai du faire pour écrire ce chapitre. Recherches sur internet, consultation de rapports d'autopsie publics, photos. Très enrichissant. Trop. Du coup, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop faire dans les détails. Ça m'a rendue suffisamment malade comme ça. Et deuxième décision : ne plus jamais aller consulter le site « Rotten ». Ce truc là est vraiment à vomir … Je voulais des images, j'en ai eu … maintenant j'ai des cauchemars … Lol. Mais c'était nécessaire vu que je me suis rendue compte avant d'écrire ce passage, que je ne connaissais rien à rien sur la décomposition des corps. Eh bien, maintenant, je ne peux plus vraiment dire que je n'y connais rien … Beurk.**

**Gros bisous et surtout, laissez des reviews (sans vomir sur votre ordinateur, merci) …**

**Xérès !**


	10. Chapter 10

**La voix des morts**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Yop ! Voici le chapitre 10 de « La Voix des Morts », j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on en apprend plus sur Draco et … bah non, je vous dis pas, LISEZ !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Littlepixette : Ah ah ah, j'ai dit le nom exprès pour satisfaire la curiosité morbide de certains. J'ai toujours trouvé très intéressante cette fascination des gens pour la mort. Qu'on en ai peur ou non, que l'on soit religieux ou athée, les hommes ont toujours été fascinés par la mort. Je pourrais passer des heures à débattre sur le sujet. ^^ Mais au sujet des décompositions, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose et je ne voulais pas écrire une description sans être sûre et certaine qu'elle était juste, au point de vue scientifique. Ça n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis des lecteurs, je trouve. Le travail d'un écrivain et comme celui du journaliste : les faits réels (contrairement à la fiction) se doivent d'être rapportés avec exactitude. Sinon, est-ce une trahison vis-à-vis du lecteur ? Hmm, je devrais proposer ce thème comme sujet de philo au bac ! lol Bisous.**

**LadyAlienor : Lol, oui, cf la réponse à la review de Littlepixette ci-dessus. Et non je ne fais pas médecine ni générale, ni légale. En fait, je suis traductrice, et mon travail consiste aussi à beaucoup se documenter sur les sujets car on doit être aussi calé que l'auteur du texte (en ce moment, je bosse sur des vaccins, ou de la thérapie cellulaire). Mais je suis passionnée de médecine, j'adore ça, il faut avouer. Si tu veux du macabre, tu vas être servie : le début du chapitre est dans la lignée du précédent… Enjoy ^^**

**Loufoca-granger : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi : OU est l'intérêt de faire revenir Dumbledore à moins qu'il ne devienne … un disciple asservi de Voldemort ! Hin hin hin. Mais dans quel but ? ah ah ah …Bah tu l'as dit : tous aux abris ! Bises**

**MissAcid : Oui en fait, j'aurais pu beaucoup plus décrire Dumbledore, mais franchement, avec tout ce que j'avais vu sur le net, je me suis dit que si je me lançais VRAIMENT dans la description pure et dure, vous auriez tous fait pipi dans vos culottes. Je m'en suis donc tenu à l'aspect scientifique … XD Bisous**

**PISTOPHELIE : Franchement, je doute que tu puisses avoir une idée de la fin (seuls les lecteurs ayant suivi jusqu'au bout « The One I Love » ont pu avoir une petite idée de l'étendue de mon sadisme ! Uh uh.) Merci pour ta review !**

**Lyanna Erren : Dumbledore ne va pas devenir un Mangemort (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre) et non, Hermione n'a pas de puce (ce n'était pas marqué dans la liste. La ligne d'Ernie, le numéro de série, était celui de la puce, mais Hermione n'a rien de tel) Merci pour ta review ! Je promets plus d'explications dans les prochains chapitre ^^**

**Fiind-lOve : Même si Draco a pas mal pleurniché dans les précédents chapitre, il reste un Mâle, un Malfoy, et il continue de souffrir en silence. Lol Bisous**

**May : nous sommes toutes des Mangemorts en puissance ! Normal, ils sont tellement sexys ^^ Un Tom qui prend sa retraite ? Jamais ! Comme disait la Team Rocket : Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! lol Merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Lovehermydrago : tout d'abord merci pour ta review et bienvenue ! En ce qui concerne le passage dont tu parles, il ne faut pas oublier qu'au départ, Sarah était venue au Ministère dans 'lespoir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec tout ça. Rappelle-toi, elle comptait fuir en France une fois son attentat perpétré. Seulement le Ministère l'a emprisonnée et c'est là que Lucius lui a promis qu'il ne la quitterait plus si elle l'aidait à revenir. Ainsi, après avoir été rejetée, torturée pendant des mois, elle a eu l'opportunité de l'avoir entièrement pour elle toute seule. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à tuer pour lui et à se changer en maniaque de la lame de rasoir ^^. Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne ! Gros bisous.**

**Maedaa : D'où je sors tout ça ? Euh, à vrai dire j'en sais trop rien, lol. En tous cas, c'est pas une raison pour pleurer : les chapitres arrivent une fois par semaine, ne désespère pas ! Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre de détrôner Twilight, pour le moment : il ne faut pas oublier que dans Twilight, il y a un certain Jacob bourré de muscles et de testostérone qui passe tout son temps à moitié à poil ! Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix … ) Bisous.**

**Merci à Didoune, Jones17, Myrtille 92, Alice Ender, RedBlackHeart, et à tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de review mais qui me mettent en Alerte ou en Préféré ^^.**

Chapitre 10 : Ne me déteste pas …

Hermione courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. L'esprit de Dumbledore enfant la suivait en pleurant. Loin derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements de Draco qui lui ordonnaient de l'attendre, de s'arrêter. Elle les ignora.

_Hermione !_, paniquait l'enfant. _Je le vois ! Il … il a peur de moi mais il ne s'en va pas ! _

Hermione poussa sur ses jambes et ses mollets commencèrent à protester douloureusement.

_Plus vite, Hermione ! Plus vite ! Il est en train de –_

Plus un bruit. Hermione tourna la tête et ralentit. L'enfant avait disparu.

« Merde ! », jura Hermione en se remettant à courir. Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, poussa la porte et sortit dans la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brady courait à toute allure en direction du château. L'odeur de pourri qui émanait du cercueil de Dumbledore refusait de sortir de ses narines et il tenta de ne plus respirer que par la bouche. L'odeur du vomi prit le relais. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il fut forcé de s'arrêter. Un point de côté.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Un craquement retentit dans son dos. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. « IL » était en train de se relever …

_Ne te retourne pas, Brady, ne te retourne pas. Cours, sinon IL va te voir …_

Brady se releva avec peine et reprit sa course. En face de lui, il vit une ombre approcher à toute vitesse. « Ah, non, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? », jura-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'ombre se rapprocha et bientôt, il put distinguer la silhouette de la fille qui lui avait donné la bille un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand la fille le vit, elle sembla se mettre en colère.

« TOI ! », hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Brady fronça les sourcils. « J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire ! Et c'est trop tard, maintenant. »

Hermione le saisit par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. « Tu l'as déterré, c'est ça ? Putain, mais vous ne laisserez donc jamais ce pauvre homme en paix ? »

Brady la repoussa et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand il vit qu'elle ne le regardait plus. Elle fixait un point, loin derrière lui et son visage se teinta d'horreur. Une horreur pure.

Un autre frisson parcourut l'échine de Brady. Il voulait se retourner mais son corps semblait comme figé, et pour cause : il savait très bien ce que la Préfète-en-Chef pouvait voir derrière lui.

« Oh mon dieu … », souffla Hermione, tandis que ses yeux marrons s'écarquillaient de terreur.

Derrière eux, Brady vit une nouvelle silhouette approcher. C'était le Préfet-en-Chef, reconnut Brady, le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

« Hermione ! Je t'avais dit de m'attend-

Il se tut lui aussi et son expression rappela à Brady celle qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Hermione depuis quelques secondes.

Brady ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal aux paupières. Lentement, il se retourna, en marmonnant : « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé … »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce qui restait dans son estomac après la première salve de vomissements, menaça de sortir à nouveau.

À cent mètres de là, le cadavre décharné de Dumbledore s'extirpait tant bien que mal de sa tombe. La terre glissait entre ses doigts secs et il semblait avoir du mal à garder l'équilibre. Il attrapa une racine et tira. Le haut du corps sortit de terre et la lune choisit ce moment pour sortir d'entre les nuages. Le visage de Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois adolescents et ils sentirent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'il les regardait. Il les voyait. De ses yeux morts et blancs.

Comme hypnotisée, Hermione s'élança en avant. « Professeur ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? », s'écria Brady en la regardant courir à la rencontre de l'ancien directeur.

Draco ne répondit pas il était incapable de bouger. Après quelques enjambées, Hermione s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le cadavre ambulant et les deux garçons, pétrifiés.

Dumbledore avait réussi à sortir entièrement de sa prison de terre et de boue et d'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! », s'égosilla Hermione. « Où allez-vous ? »

Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas et Hermione s'élança pour le suivre. Draco réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et la rattrapa pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer à son tour parmi les arbres sombres.

« Non ! N'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux. Tu pourrais te perdre ! », s'écria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se débattait.

« NON ! Il sait où il va ! Regarde ! On dirait un zombie ! », protesta Hermione. « Il pourrait nous conduire tout droit à ce qu'on cherche ! »

Draco la fit pivoter violemment pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON CHERCHE, HERMIONE ? PUTAIN, ON CHERCHE QUOI ? »

Hermione se mit à trembler. « Des réponses à tout ça. »

« ET APRES QUOI ? TU TE SENTIRAS MIEUX, PEUT-ÊTRE ? ON NE SAIT MEME PAS OU IL VA ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. « Mais c'est Dumbledore ! On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, il –

« Sans vouloir la ramener », l'interrompit grossièrement Brady en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, « le truc que je viens de voir entrer dans la Forêt ressemble à tout sauf à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore … »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il semblait beaucoup plus serein, maintenant que l'horreur qu'il venait de déterrer avait disparu. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir filmé le moment où il se faisait presque pipi dessus quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? », gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

« Parce qu'ils m'ont promis de me guérir. »

Draco ricana. « Ouais, bien sûr, ils te jettent un sort, ensuite ils t'envoient faire le sale boulot et te promettent de te donner l'antidote si tu joues les chiens-chiens obéissants ? »

Brady lui jeta un regard sévère.

« J'ai un cancer du sang », dit-il doucement en fusillant le Préfet-en-Chef du regard. « Ils ont promis de me faire soigner par le meilleur Médicomage du monde si je … »

« Un quoi ? », fit Draco, avec hargne.

« Une leucémie … », souffla Hermione en fixant le jeune garçon qui détourna le regard. « Il a une leucémie. C'est une maladie mortelle », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Draco.

« Ouais, c'est ça … mortelle », cracha Brady. « Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour pouvoir vivre. Alors, dis-moi, Préfète-en-Chef, qu'y a-t-il de mal pour un gamin de 13 ans à vouloir vivre ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait … »

_Au fond de ton cœur, tu savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire …_ Les paroles de Sarah. Et si tout ça ne fonctionnait seulement pour les gens qui avaient un rêve, une passion, quelque chose à sauver ?

Seamus n'avait plus de parents, pas de petite amie, rien d'autre que lui-même et il a perdu toutes ses facultés, petit à petit … rien n'était possible pour lui.

Sarah avait … Lucius ?

Et Brady désirait tellement vivre que … Que quoi ? Le fil de ses pensées se rompit. Impossible d'aller plus loin. Un instant de lucidité, et de nouveau le noir complet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« J'y comprends rien », murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche. « J'y comprends plus rien… Pourquoi faire revenir le pire ennemi de Voldemort ? Il représente un trop grand danger pour lui … »

Draco enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et perdit son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Ils avaient regagné leur salle commune, emmenant Brady avec eux – malgré ses protestations.

« Je déteste dire ça, mais le gamin a raison », fit le Serpentard. « Cette chose ressemblait à Dumbledore mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore. »

Brady lui jeta un regard noir. « Je peux m'en aller ou –

« TOI le moutard, tu poses ton cul sur le canapé et tu la FERMES ! », beugla Draco en lui assenant une tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Draco, arrête … », soupira Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Tu n'aides pas, là. »

Brady esquissa un rictus moqueur en direction du Préfet-en-Chef et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Dresse encore une seul fois ce doigt, et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas ton concert qui te tuera », fit Draco, menaçant.

« Cancer, Draco », soupira de nouveau Hermione sans lever la tête.

Brady ricana ce qui lui valut une seconde tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Brady », reprit Hermione en se pinçant l'arète du nez. Elle se sentait mal et les deux idiots n'arrangeaient pas son état. « Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi ils t'ont demandé de faire cette mission ? »

Brady secoua la tête. « Non. Franchement, sur le moment, je voulais juste qu'ils me donnent une chance de vivre. Ils m'auraient demandé de foutre le feu au Groënland et de tuer les derniers phoques sur terre, je l'aurai fait. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de vivre. »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire. « Je suis désolée, pour ton cancer. Tu es si jeune. »

Brady la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Le silence retomba et Hermione se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Je reviens, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. »

Elle fouilla son sac et trouva son paquet à moitié plein. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de fumer depuis … depuis ce jour, sur le quai. Depuis que Draco était avec elle.

Le meilleur besoin de se délivrer d'une dépendance … était de la remplacer par une autre, non ?

Hermione frémit. Se servait-elle de Draco comme lui s'était servi d'elle pour soigner ses migraines ? D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma. La première bouffée lui laissa un goût horriblement amer sur la langue. La deuxième fut plus douce. Elle referma son sac, prit son paquet et revint dans la salle commune.

Les deux garçons étaient de nouveau en train de s'envoyer des piques.

« Ce que t'as fait est vraiment stupide, gamin … », grondait Draco.

« Et c'est le type qui sait même pas ce que c'est un cancer qui dit ça ? », railla Brady en le fusillant du regard.

Hermione soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre pour ne pas enfumer la salle. Elle se pencha dehors et tira une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette. Elle sentit alors deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le menton de Draco se posa sur son épaule.

« Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? », demanda Hermione d'une voix lasse.

« Ce gamin est irrécupérable », marmonna Draco en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Génial, maintenant je tiens la chandelle », beugla Brady dans leur dos.

Draco se crispa mais Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se retourna vers Brady et lui sourit. « Tu peux partir. Mais je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille. Plus de marché avec les Mangemorts. Et s'ils te contactent, tu devras venir m'en parler. »

Brady roula des yeux mais hocha la tête. « C'est d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, ne les empêchez pas de remplir leur part du marché. Je dois guérir. »

Hermione hocha la tête et le jeune garçon quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce mioche ait fait un truc pareil … », marmonna Draco.

Hermione lui caressa le bras. « Et si on te disait ce soir qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques mois à vivre, tu ne tenterais pas n'importe quoi pour rester en vie ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte autour de la Gryffondor.

« Si. Sûrement », dit-il après quelques secondes. « Ou alors … »

Il se tut et afficha un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione.

« Je passerai la totalité du temps qu'il me reste à te faire l'amour. »

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte et lui jeta un regard outré. « Attention, parce que tu pourrais très bien passer le temps qu'il te reste tout seul avec ta main droite. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate. « Si … non … j'en sais rien … peut-être. »

Le sourire moqueur de Draco s'élargit. « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Je … je ne suis pas prête … ET ON EST A PEINE FIN SEPTEMBRE ! C'est beaucoup trop rapide. »

« Ca dépend », railla Draco. « Avec les autres filles, j'attends rarement plus que 24 heures… »

« Oui, eh bien, je ne suis pas les autres filles », dit elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre pour tirer rageusement sur sa cigarette.

« Ca je veux bien le croire », soupira Draco en lui caressant la hanche.

Paf ! Une petite claque sur la main la délogea. « Ne me touche pas », fit Hermione en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Draco éclata de rire. « Comme tu voudras, princesse », s'esclaffa-t-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau. « Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux … et j'obéirai », chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

« Tom ! »

Draco fit un pas en arrière. « Je te demande pardon ? », fit-il, sa bonne humeur retombée.

« Je dois parler à Tom ! », répéta Hermione en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, sous le regard sidéré de son compagnon. « Hermione, je te parlais de sexe là ! »

« Ah bon ? », railla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle entendit Draco marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « cinglée », et choisit de l'ignorer. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à hurler :

« TOM ! JE DOIS VOUS PARLER ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Rien.

« Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas le faire venir, tu te mets le coude dans l'œil jusqu'au doigt, Hermione. »

La Gryffondor fusilla le blond du regard pour sa mauvaise blague.

« TOOOM ! JE VOUS APPELLERAI TOUTE LA NUIT S'IL LE FAUT ! »

« Ah non ! », protesta Draco.

Toujours aucun signe de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione soupira. « J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose. »

Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. « C'est pour ça que tu étudie autant, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi-outré, mi-amusé. « Tu joues les psys de bazar, toi maintenant ? »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle adorait qu'il l'embrasse. Et oui, elle en voulait plus. Mais pas encore. Pas déjà. Elle n'allait pas se donner à lui si facilement, non ?

Hermione s'écarta et le regarda en souriant. « Merci d'être là. »

Draco replaça une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille. « Crois moi, c'est à moi de te remercier. »

_Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu vas faire pour moi, Hermione …_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était ici, il le sentait. Draco se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête. Son père n'était pas loin et il l'appelait. Le jeune homme s'écarta doucement d'Hermione, roulée en boule près de lui, profondément endormie. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil mais il ne le comprit pas.

Il s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre de la Gryffondor pour se rendre dans leur salle commune.

En bas, une silhouette l'attendait.

« Sarah ? », marmonna Draco avec une grimace.

« Habille-toi, Malfoy », dit-elle sèchement. « Et suis moi. Lucius veut te voir. »

Draco se rendit dans sa chambre pour y prendre sa cape de voyage et redescendit. Sarah ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et ils sortirent dans le couloir froid et humide. Il suivit la jeune fille qui ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait beau être juste devant lui, il avait l'impression que cette fille pouvait le voir dans son dos et cette sensation le mit mal à l'aise. Une aura malsaine entourait la jeune fille et Draco comprit qu'elle avait encore tué pour Lucius. Elle devenait plus puissante. Un prédateur. Et l'instinct animal du Serpentard lui hurlait de s'en protéger.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière sombre et Draco vit son père avancer vers lui, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Mon fils … comment vas-tu ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu t'en soucies, maintenant ? »

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire et ne répondit pas. Il tendit le bras. Comme commandée par un appel silencieux, Sarah contourna Draco et vint se blottir contre son maître.

« Il dormait dans _sa _chambre. Avec _elle_ », murmura Sarah avec un sourire transi.

Lucius hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait. « As-tu fais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a ordonné de faire ? »

L'expression de Draco se durçit. « Non, pas encore. »

« Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? »

Le ton doucereux de Malfoy père énervait son fils au plus haut point. Draco serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Alors Lucius reprit.

« Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ? »

L'ironie transpirait dans chacun de ses mots. Cela rendait Draco furieux.

« Peut-être, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, _Père _? », cracha-t-il.

Lucius secoua la tête. « Non, rien. Au contraire, c'est très bien. Ce serait encore mieux, si elle aussi était amoureuse de toi … » Il caressa la joue de Sarah. « Tu n'imagines pas, Draco, toutes les choses que l'on peut faire par amour … N'est-ce pas, ma douce et tendre amie ? »

Sarah sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Ce sourire faisait froid dans le dos. Draco détourna le regard. Voir son père et cette … gamine qui avait l'âge d'être sa fille, c'était répugnant. Son père avait toujours été un homme à femme, même du temps ou Narcissa était encore vivante. Mais depuis qu'elle n'était plus, Lucius Malfoy avait déclaré un penchant plus que prononcé pour les adolescentes. Draco sentait son estomac se soulever en repensant à toutes les fois où il ramenait l'une des prisonnières nées-Moldues dans sa chambre pour les violer avant de les renvoyer à leurs cellules. Comment Sarah pouvait-elle l'aimer après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Draco, tu dois remplir ta mission … ET la Sang-de-Bourbe », ricana Malfoy, apparemment ravi de son mauvais jeu de mots. « Arrange-toi pour qu'elle accepte de se donner à toi. Nous l'avons conservée vierge pendant des mois, je ne veux pas m'être retenu de pénétrer cette petite gourde pour rien. Son sang est vierge de tout péché, Draco, c'est ce qu'il nous faut. Alors dépêche-toi. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah. Lucius était en train de débiter tout un tas d'horreur sur son amie mais elle semblait ne rien entendre. Complètement soumise. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione devienne un jour ainsi. Il en était hors de question. Malgré tout, il baissa les yeux et s'inclina légèrement.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Père. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de ton mieux, je veux que tu fasses vite, Draco. »

C'est avec ces dernières paroles, qu'il disparut avec Sarah, laissant Draco seul au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Le jeune homme, excédé, donna un violent coup de pied dans une pierre, qui dégagea à quelques mètres de là. _Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, les plans foireux ? Pourquoi ils ne nous foutent jamais la paix ?_

Draco retourna au château, dans la Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour poser sa cape et alla se recoucher auprès d'Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle sentait si bon. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, oui, mais pas pour remplir sa mission. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et Voldemort venait encore une fois gâcher tout ça. Si jamais elle apprenait qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, elle le haïrait, elle se détournerait de lui. Et il n'aurait plus qu'une seule solution : mourir. Car vivre sans elle lui était désormais impossible.

Il étouffa un sanglot. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Les Malfoys ne pleurent pas. Hermione gémit dans son sommeil et tira Draco de ses pensées. Il la regarda et sourit. Il pensa qu'il devait être heureux que cette mission lui ait été attribuée, à lui, Draco Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la toucher. Pas après la malédiction que Voldemort lui avait lancée. Il n'aurait pas pu sentir, entendre un autre homme la toucher, lui faire du mal, la violer sans devenir fou. Vivre un viol par procuration, cela aurait été ignoble. Il serra Hermione un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_J'espère que tu ne me détesteras jamais, Hermione … _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez des pitites reviews s'il vous plaît ! Pour information, en aout, la publication des chapitres risque de ralentir un chouïa, parce que je vais être très très occupée, j'ai plein de beuveries de prévues avec des copains que j'ai pas vu depuis genre 1 an alors je n'écrirai que lorsque mon taux d'alcool ne sera pas trop élevé dans mon sang. J'essaierai d'en poster au moins 2 en août quand même, histoire de ne pas vous manquer trop.**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Xérès !**


	11. Chapter 11

La voix des morts

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : C'est une Xérès bien fatiguée qui écrit aujourd'hui. Samedi dernier, le domicile de mes parents a été cambriolé et ces salopards ont embarqué tous les bijoux de maman ainsi que le coffre fort. Sauf que dans ce coffre, il y avait tous les papiers importants, passeports et surtout TOUS mes diplômes obtenus jusqu'à présent (bac, deug, licence, master 1 …) Me voilà donc à la fin de mes études, sur le point de chercher du travail et je n'ai plus aucun diplôme à présenter à mes employeurs. Je suis foutue. Et la fac ne donne aucun duplicata des diplômes. Et mes parents sont censés partir à Madagascar dans moins de 2 semaines mais sans passeport, c'est foutu aussi. Et voilà, deux personnes qui ont pris zero vacances pendant un an exprès pour pouvoir se payer 3 semaines de congé loin de la France … tout est gâché à cause de sales cons qui préfèrent voler plutôt que de travailler comme des honnêtes gens. Parfois, j'aimerais que Dexter existe vraiment … Et aujourd'hui (une semaine après, donc) j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à l'hosto avec des aiguilles dans les bras … Donc je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux qui comme moi ont parfois des semaines de merde … Xérès, reine de la loose ? A voir … Ma semaine sera vraiment pourrie si en plus vous n'aimez pas ce nouveau chapitre de La voix des Morts ! Laissez des reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lovehermydrago : Lol, oui, déjà qu'un vieux fou gay en liberté, c'était dur à gérer, mais un vieux fou gay et mort ? XD en ce qui concerne la mission de Draco, on peut déjà le deviner un peu. Les tests des Mangemorts portaient surtout sur des moyens psychologiques ou autres d'asservissement des personnes alors pourquoi pas …. L'asservissement par le sexe ? Imaginez un peu le truc : hop, pire que le SIDA, un petit coup de rein et plus besoin de s'emmerder à lancer des Imperium sur tout le monde ! Une contamination rapide, simple et agréable (du moins pour les Mangemorts …) mais bon, c'est juste une idée comme ça, je dis ça mais je dis rien …. Lol Bisous**

**Fiind-lOve : Ah, il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans le même panier, il reste évident que Draco est fou amoureux d'Hermione, alors, peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu … Bonne beuverie à toi aussi !**

**May : C'est ce que j'ai toujours trouvé intéressant dans le personnage de Draco (et que JK Rowling n'a jamais développé) : le combat intérieur entre son propre libre-arbitre et les idées que son père lui impose. C'est un sujet qui aurait mérité plus de pages dans la série de Rowling, je pense. En ce qui concerne l'amour au sein de la famille Malfoy, tu as raison : dans HP, les Malfoys s'aiment (même s'ils se le montrent d'une façon bizarre), mais comme tu l'as dit : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! (Rire sadique) Les persos de JK sont un peu trop … comment dire … gentils (même les méchants), hors j'aime imaginer et exacerber ce qu'il y a de pire en eux (cf ma fic « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois », où c'est assez flagrant) … Car je suis comme ça : je ne m'intéresse qu'à la part d'obscurité en chacun de nous … (Là normalement, je pousse un petit grognement sexy et je sors mes griffes et mes oreilles de chat … lol) Bisous May !**

**Loufoca-granger : J'aime bien ton « moi je dis qu'il n'y a plus de mission qui tienne. » Ah loufoca, loufoca, loufoca … (soupir) … tu me connais bien mal LOL. Je suis une sadique, sache le. En ce qui concerne la connection entre Hermione et Draco, il faut se rappeler que lorsque Voldemort a puni Draco, Hermione était encore prisonnière de Voldemort et comme ils n'étaient pas proches, ses migraines, ses flashes et tout et tout étaient à leur puissance maximum. Il voyait les tortures et le reste. Donc si viol il y avait eu, viol il aurait vu et ressenti … Gros bisous ! (et NON mon pseudo n'a rien à voir avec mon penchant pour la bouteille … bon, peut-être un peu … beaucoup … ?)**

**Myrtille92 : Je ne peux être plus d'accord avec toi : Hermione n'a rien à faire avec Ron, c'est le seul truc que j'ai détesté dans HP. Elle était faite pour quelqu'un d'intelligent et au caractère bien trempé. (Ah, ah ah je savais bien que quelques curieux iraient faire un tour sur Rotten ! C'est fou comme l'être humain est curieux et morbide… ) Gros bisous Myrtille et à bientôt !**

**RedBlackHeart : La bille noire … aaah, désolée je ne peux rien dire de plus, tu verras ! En ce qui concerne le coït (mon dieu, je déteste ce mot …) entre Hermione et Draco, la aussi, les raisons seront mieux expliquées plus tard … Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Bises**

**MlleGanou : Eh oui, ça fait un moment que le don d'Hermione ne lui cause plus d'ennuis. Pire même ! Elle s'y habitue, n'y pense plus ! C'est bien le problème … Allez, encourageons tous Hermione pour qu'elle remette son cerveau en marche ! GO HERMIONE GO !^^**

**Dame Aureline : Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes ces questions ! Premièrement, en effet et contrairement à ce que Lucius prétendait lorsqu'il était un esprit, ils n'ont jamais perdu la mémoire et sont toujours restés conscients de leur état. 2) Si Lucius ne force pas son fils à coucher avec Hermione au moyen d'un sort, c'est parce qu'il est nécessaire que ce soit un acte d'amour. La magie doit SE créer par cet acte et non CRÉER l'acte en lui-même. (Méditez là-dessus, lol). 3) Voldemort ayant dû trouver que les Horcruxes étaient terriblement démodés (et aussi parce que le Garçon-Qui-S'obstine-à-Survivre les a trouvés), notre cher Tom a planché sur un autre moyen de revenir parmi nous (encore et encore et encore et encore …4) Le fantôme d'Albus a disparu, en effet, puisque son corps est revenu parmi nous. Après, qu'est-ce qu'il est ou qui il est, … l'histoire vous le dira ! 5) En fait, les galipettes entre nos deux héros auront un effet … disons … flagrant. Pour Lucius, ce sera évident lorsque Hermione et Draco auront mordu dans la pomme … 6) Les esprits malfaisants étaient plutôt un effet secondaire désiré du sortilège. Il fallait que le sujet pense que ses seuls alliés étaient devenus les Mangemorts et plus ces-derniers étaient présents, plus les apparitions malfaisantes se faisaient rare. Il fallait également qu'Hermione associe la présence de Draco à la diminution des apparitions effrayantes. Pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'elle a fait … Voilà ! et je réponds TOUJOURS à toutes mes reviews ! lol Même si elle font 10km de long. Parce qu'en fait j'adore échanger avec mes lecteurs ^^ A bientôt et merci beaucoup !**

**Lexa Nedra : Merci à toi d'être venue lire et merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait sourire ! A très bientôt !**

**BrunasseLucile : Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de questions … mais je ne peux y répondre pour le moment, sinon ça gâcherait le suspense … huhu**

** : En fait, après le chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient morts dans la bataille et les autres ont été capturés et envoyés dans les sous-sols du Ministère (que Sarah a fait sauter, donc il doit plus en rester grand-chose …) Le reste de tes questions … trouvera ses réponses dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

**Jones17 : Hin hin hin, désolée tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. La mission de Draco n'est pas de faire un enfant à Hermione. Game Over, Voulez-vous rejouer ? Lol. Merci pour ta review ^^ Bises.**

**Merci à Rose Marguerite, Lily, Littlepixette.**

Chapitre 11 : La Disparition d'Ernie McMillan.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit la chaleur de Draco dans son dos et sourit. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé. La tête sur sa main, le coude sur l'oreiller, il la regardait avec une expression si triste qu'Hermione en eut des frissons. Dès qu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, la tristesse disparut, aussitôt remplacée par un sourire.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda Draco en ôtant du doigt une boucle brune qui s'était échappée sur le nez d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête. La tristesse qu'elle venait de voir sur son visage lui avait coupé la parole. A quoi pensait-il ?

« Et toi ? », murmura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Bof », grogna-t-il en repensant à la visite de son paternel. « J'ai fait pas mal de cauchemars. » (Ce qui n'était pas bien loin de la vérité, pensa-t-il.)

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la jeune fille sourire, visiblement soulagée. « C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si triste, ce matin ? Bébé Draco a fait de vilains cauchemars ? », se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait un air vexé.

« Oui, j'ai rêvé que je vivais ta vie : bibliothèque, devoirs, bibliothèque, tasse de thé, bibliothèque … », railla-t-il et Hermione lui assena une tape sur l'épaule.

« Arrête », protesta-t-elle avec une petite moue que Draco trouva adorable. « Ma vie ne se résume pas à ça. »

« Parce que je suis là. Et que depuis, ta vie est devenue beaucoup plus palpitante. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

_Fais vite Draco …_

Draco s'écarta d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser à ce que lui avait dit son père. Impossible de se concentrer sur elle avec ce genre de pensées dans la tête.

« Et si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? », proposa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda étrangement. « C'est samedi, Draco, on peut rester au lit tout le temps qu'on veut … Toi qui te plains tout le temps de ne jamais pouvoir passer des heures à me tripoter le matin … »

_Justement …, _pensa Draco.

« Oui mais j'ai faim … », marmonna-t-il lamentablement.

Hermione éclata de rire. « On dirait Ron. » Piqué au vif, le blond arbora une expression dégoûtée d'être ainsi comparé à un Weasley.

Ils se levèrent donc, Hermione se moquant toujours de lui et se préparèrent pour descendre. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Draco déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et chacun se rendit à sa table, où leurs amis étaient déjà assis.

« Ooooooh vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux », glapit Ginny en frappant dans ses mains. « Alors, c'est officiel, maintenant, vous sortez bien ensemble ? »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Oui, Ginny. »

« Choueeeeeeeeeeeette ! », hurla Ginny tandis qu'Harry riait doucement. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire que rire consistait en tordre les coins de sa bouche et secouer les épaules sans un bruit. Harry n'avait plus vraiment ri depuis … longtemps.

« La ferme, Ginny », grogna Ron avec un regard mauvais pour sa petite sœur.

« Toi, la ferme, Ronald », rétorqua la rouquine. « Tu as eu ta chance avec Hermione, tu l'as laissée passer alors maintenant ravale tes miaous et sois content pour elle. »

Ron avala un énorme morceau de bacon et tapa du poing sur la table. « Je le serais si elle n'avait pas choisi le pire connard de toute la création. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Il y a des milliers de sorciers sur cette planète, Mione ! Pourquoi lui ? J'aurais presque préféré que tu deviennes lesbienne et que tu tombes amoureuse de Mcgonagall plutôt que de lui ! »

Ginny éclata de rire et s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Lesbienne et McGonagall dans la même phrase, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

« Ron », soupira Hermione. « Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Ca m'est un peu … tombé dessus bizarrement. Mais sa présence m'aide beaucoup. »

Ron marmonna quelque chose mais n'ajouta rien.

« C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, comment ça a commencé, cette histoire ? », fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione sourit en se souvenant de cet instant. « A la gare. Sur le quai. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant que je buvais un café et il m'a demandé une cigarette. Il est resté là, sans rien dire. Je le prenais pour un fou. Et lui aussi croyait que j'étais folle, vu qu'un esprit a débarqué à ce moment là et que je me suis mise à lui parler … »

Harry sourit.

« Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne te traitait plus de Sang-de-Bourbe ou ne cherchait plus à faire de ta vie un enfer, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? », cracha Ron en piquant rageusement son bacon de sa fourchette.

« Voldemort lui a aussi jeté un sort », expliqua Hermione. Harry releva la tête, soudain très intéressé. « Un sort qui le liait à moi par la pensée. Il a su qu'il s'agissait de mes visions et de mes sensations qu'il avait quand il m'a trouvée à la gare. C'est compliqué. »

Elle ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. Elle savait que l'orgueil de Draco détesterait savoir Harry et Ron au courant de ses faiblesses et de ses migraines.

« Bref, depuis, il prend soin de moi et je prends soin de lui », acheva Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« C'est adorable », soupira Ginny. « Et tellement romantique. »

Harry lui jeta un regard vexé.

« Toi aussi, tu es romantique, mon chéri », murmura Ginny en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

« Yeurk, pitié, prenez une chambre au Chaudron Baveur », ronchonna Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « Franchement Ron, tire un coup, et vite, tu deviens tellement frustré que c'en est agaçant. »

Ron ouvrit une bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par un cri affolé.

« Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagall ! »

Hannah Abbott venait de faire irruption dans la Grande Salle et courait vers la table des Professeurs. La directrice de Poudlard leva les yeux de son assiette et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la Pouffsouffle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Abbott ? »

« C'est Ernie, professeur ! Ernie McMillan ! Il a disparu ! »

Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de Draco et vit qu'il la regardait aussi. _Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_, pensa Hermione en reportant son attention sur Hannah.

« Miss Abbott, calmez-vous, il est peut-être à la bibliothèque ? Ou sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Vous avez bien regardé partout ? », demanda McGonagall.

« Il n'est plus là, je vous dis ! Et ses affaires non plus ! Il a disparu ! » Hannah éclata en sanglots. L'une de ses amies vint la prendre dans ses bras. Ernie et Hannah étaient sortis ensemble pendant 3 ans avant qu'Ernie ne soit emprisonné par Voldemort. Hannah ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

McGonagall se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en direction des dortoirs des Pouffsouffles, suivie par Hannah et quelques autres de sa maison.

Un silence de mort retomba dans la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda de nouveau Draco. Il fronçait les sourcils. Elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serdaigles où il empoigna Brady par le col. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Draco reposa le jeune garçon avant de se diriger vers les Gryffondors.

Hermione se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas de ses amis pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? », l'interrogea Hermione en désignant la table des Serdaigles.

« S'il savait quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Draco, et si la bille que je lui ai donnée n'était pas un antidote ? Mais le contraire ? », s'affola Hermione.

« Comment ça ? », fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ernie s'était montré très réticent à avaler ce que Lucius m'a dit être un antidote. Alors j'en ai parlé à Tom. Il m'a dit que les Mangemorts avaient implanté une puce électronique dans Ernie – c'est un truc moldu, laisse tomber – et que la bille la désactivait. Et s'il m'avait menti et que c'était le contraire qu'il se produisait ? »

Draco posa les mains sur ses épaules. « Doucement, trop d'informations d'un coup, là. Laisse-moi respirer. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « En bref, je pense que ce que j'ai fait avaler à Ernie ne l'a pas guéri mais le contraire. »

« Et ? Quel rapport avec sa disparition ? », s'énerva Draco, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'il a rejoint Lucius et Dumbledore là où ils se cachent. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Ernie avait une trouille bleue de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à un Mangemort. Ca m'étonnerait que-

« Ce n'était qu'une supposition », s'énerva Hermione.

« Un problème ? », fit la voix douce d'Harry dans le dos d'Hermione. Il s'était levé pour les rejoindre. Hermione se demanda soudain depuis combien de temps il était là, et surtout combien il en avait entendu.

« Non … non tout va bien, Harry », répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. _Mais pourquoi je lui mens ? Merlin, mais pourquoi je lui mens ?_ « On avait juste remarqué qu'Ernie était bizarre dernièrement, il trainait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et en tant que Préfets-en-Chef on a du plusieurs fois le rappeler à l'ordre, c'est tout. »

« Peut-être pas supporté la vie ici. Après ce que vous avez vécu », fit le Survivant tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard étrange.

« C'est sûrement ça, Harry. Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard, cette après-midi », ajouta Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. « Quidditch. Sélections », dit-il en désignant son badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor épinglé sur sa veste.

« Bon, une prochaine fois, alors. Bonne journée, Harry », dit-elle en s'éloignant, Draco sur les talons.

« Euh … », commença Draco, hésitant.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il parle en style télégraphique, ton ami Potter ? »

Hermione soupira. « Depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne prononce plus que les mots essentiels. Et quand il veut exprimer des sentiments, il remue les sourcils. Cette guerre l'a vraiment détruit, tu sais … »

Comme Draco ne disait rien, elle reprit. « Ginny a du courage. Elle supporte le silence, les phrases ultra-courtes et le reste. Elle aurait pu se détacher de lui, mais non, au contraire. Depuis, elle parle pour deux. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ernie McMillan regarda autour de lui. Le Manoir Malfoy était vide depuis que le fils avait quitté les lieux pour revenir à Poudlard. Les elfes avaient tendu des draps au-dessus des meubles les plus précieux et aucun feu ne ronflait dans les cheminées. Lucius Malfoy était revenu chez lui, là où l'attendait le moins. Après tout, il était censé être mort, non ? Il avait aussi ramené avec lui une fille âgée de 17 ans environ, qui s'accrochait à lui de manière outrageusement suggestive. Il y avait un autre homme, qu'Ernie ne connaissait pas mais qu'on lui avait présenté sous le nom de Francisco Zabini.

« Combien par tête ? », demanda Ernie.

« 1000 Gallions. Ça te convient ? »

Ernie hocha la tête et sourit.

« Ca me convient très bien. »

Lucius Malfoy regarda le jeune homme transplaner et secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? », murmura Sarah en se blottissant contre lui sur l'un des sofas.

« Tu sais quel est le plus gros défaut de ce jeune homme ? », sussurra doucement Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. Quel est-il ? »

« Il est vénal. Beaucoup trop. Et amoureux. Encore plus. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. « C'est pour ça que vous l'aviez choisi pour cette mission ? »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tout de suite remarqué en le capturant. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule chose : cette Hannah Abbott et sur les moyens de la rendre heureuse et de la couvrir de cadeaux. »

« L'argent est sa seule motivation ? », demanda Sarah.

« Tout à fait. Il aime l'argent autant qu'il aime cette fille. Grâce à lui, nos amis vont revenir beaucoup plus vite que prévu. »

« 1000 Gallions par tête de pipe, c'est beaucoup non, Lucius ? », demanda Zabini père, assis avec eux.

« C'est le prix du travail rapide et bien fait, Francisco. Plus il aura d'argent, plus il tuera. Tu verras. »

Francisco sourit avec froideur et regarda avec envie la main de Lucius Malfoy caresser les hanches de la jeune fille assise sur lui.

« Tu m'excuseras, Francisco, mais cette jolie demoiselle a besoin de son exercice quotidien », railla Lucius en se levant, Sarah dans les bras. « Si tu nous cherches, nous sommes dans ma chambre », ajouta l'homme avec une légère courbette.

Zabini éclata d'un rire gras et les regarda monter les escaliers. La petite commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Le père de Blaise grogna de frustration. Il allait encore passer son après-midi à entendre les cris de plaisir de la petite tigresse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en trouve une, lui aussi. Mais pas aussi jeune. Zabini avait beau admirer Malfoy sur beaucoup d'aspects, son attirance pour les jeunes filles mineures le révoltait. « Putain de cinglé », marmonna-t-il tandis que les premiers bruits provoqués par leurs ébats se faisaient entendre au premier étage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Je sais c'est très court ! Mais avec tous les évènements de ces 7 derniers jours, j'ai été très fatiguée, en colère, malade, bref je suis passée par tout un arc-en-ciel d'émotions diverses et du coup, j'ai écrit seulement petit bout par petit bout. Mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! Laissez des reviews et gros bisous à tous !**

**Xérès !**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Me revoilà ! Après deux semaines (ou trois, je ne sais plus) d'absence, je reviens en force. Bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas restée complètement inactive, puisque j'ai écris ce chapitre et publié un petit OS sur un « coup de tête » la semaine dernière. Histoire de faire patienter … Voici donc le chapitre 12 de La voix des Morts, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra (car il est riche en rebondissements) et surtout laissez des reviews ! J'aime avoir les opinions à chaud !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lovehermydrago : Je te pardonne pour ton langage ordurier (comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mes personnages ont parfois un langage peu châtié également ^^) En ce qui concerne Lucius, certes c'est un vieux pervers, mais un pervers sexy ! Personnellement, si tous les pervers et les violeurs lui ressemblaient, je n'aurais plus peur de sortir en mini-jupe à 2h du matin XD ! Je plaisante bien sûr … Merci pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !**

**Loufoca-granger : ah ah ! Bien joué Loufoca, jolie théorie ! Tu brûles ! Tu brûles ! Mais bon, Draco ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps … hin hin hin … Bisous !**

**MissAcid : Merci beaucoup ! Et puis avec toutes ces « tuiles », je vais pouvoir lancer un commerce d'équipements de toitures … Roh la vache, elle était tellement facile que j'en ai honte … Lol Gros bisous.**

**Littlepixette : Merci pour ta review et si ça peut te rassurer, pour éviter que des gens mal intentionnés ne s'aventurent chez toi, laisse toujours un fond sonore (radio, télé), une lumière de jardin la nuit, ne laisse pas s'accumuler le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et ne laisse pas les volets fermés. Ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux maisons qu'ils croient vides pour les vacances. Alors comme on dit : FAIS DU BRUIIIIIIIT ! Lol. Bises**

**Littlebeattle : KWAAAAA ? Castrer mon Lucius ? Naonnn ! Il servirait plus à rien ! Tu imagines le drame pour la société ? Obligés de le bannir du monde magique, Lucius forcé de se reconvertir dans l'opéra lyrique comme castrat, … quelle horreur, je ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde là. Lol. Quant à la vérité, elle va bientôt éclater … Patieeeence …**

**May : Lol, tu parles justement de tout dire à Harry, pile au moment où je suis en train d'écrire qu'elle en parle à Harry. Ca doit être de la télépathie… (Et Lucius n'est pas un pervers … Quelle adolescente n'a pas eu un jour des fantasmes sur un homme plus âgé ? Que celle qui n'a jamais pêché lui jette la première pierre …) Bisous**

**Tronchederoswell : Merci pour tes précieux conseils ! J'avais déjà commencé un peu à me renseigner mais comme c'est les vacances, pour le moment, personne veut s'occuper de mon cas à la fac. J'attends donc le 23 août pour retenter le coup (jour de la réouverture du secrétariat universitaire) Gros bisous !**

**Lady Alienor : je suis d'accord, Lucius a beau être un salaud et Draco être … lui-même, je ne cracherais pas sur une petite partie de jambe en l'air avec l'un des deux (ou les deux !) même si à cause de ça, je causais l'anéantissement complet de la planète Terre. Tiens, aujourd'hui un militant de la WWF m'a harponnée dans la rue pour que je lui donne du fric : j'ai pas osé lui dire que les seules causes que je défends sont les glaces de chez Ben&Jerrys et Harry Potter … La planète peut bien exploser, je m'en fous, tant que je peux passer les dernières minutes de ma vie à rêver de Draco en mangeant une Cookie Dough … :D Amen … Tiens ça me fait penser : si tu trouves Jason Isaacs sexy, ya une petite vidéo sur youtube. Tu tapes « Jason Isaacs got you under my skin », c'est du pur bonheur et un grand moment de cinéma ! Bisous**

**Cosmetic Murky : plutôt une hallucination (mais je te spoile, là, je ne t'en dis pas plus !) Bisous**

**Merci à BrunasseLucile, Fiind-lOve, Améthyste-chan, Leel, jones17, Dragolicious**

Chapitre 12 : The Weasley Ultimatum

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Ernie. Hannah Abbott semblait inconsolable et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer pour plusieurs raisons : la première, parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé au Pouffsouffle. La deuxième, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas quel pourrait être son chagrin si Draco, Harry, Ron ou Ginny disparaissaient subitement eux aussi.

Un matin, après que Draco soit allé s'asseoir avec ses amis et Hermione avec les siens, le traditionnel arrivage du courrier perturba quelques secondes le petit-déjeuner à Poudlard.

Des plumes volèrent, des hiboux ululèrent, une Beuglante explosa à la table des Serdaigles – au visage d'un petit première année qui n'avait visiblement pas eu de très bonnes notes ces derniers temps – puis le calme retomba tandis que les hiboux s'envolaient de nouveau.

Hermione déplia son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et grimaça en voyant le nom du reporter qui avait rédigé l'article à la une. Rita Skeeter.

« Voyons voir ce que vieille sorcière a écrit cette fois-ci … », marmonna-t-elle en lisant les gros titres.

UNE VAGUE DE DISPARITIONS SANS PRECEDENT TERRIFIE LES MEMBRES DU MINISTERE

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être sérieux, finalement.

_Après la disparition mystérieuse de douze de ses employés, le Ministère se décide enfin à parler. Lors de la conférence de presse qui a eu lieu hier en fin d'après-midi (voir page 4), le Directeur du Département de la Sûreté Magique Dwight Turner – dont dépend la désormais célèbre Brigade de la Sécurité – a officialisé la disparition de douze employés du Ministère, disparus au cours de la dernière semaine._

_La première disparition avait eu lieu début septembre. Rufus Pritchard, 24 ans, jeune employé du Département de Restriction de la Magie a disparu alors qu'il rentrait à son domicile tard dans la soirée. Des traces de son sang ont été retrouvées dans plusieurs rues que le jeune homme auraient empruntées mais la piste s'arrête dans une impasse. M. Turner se déclare pour le moment « dans l'incapacité de dire si le jeune homme ainsi que les onze autres disparus sont actuellement en vie ou non »._

_La Ministre de la Magie Cassandra Scrimgeour – sœur du précédent Ministre de la Magie et ex-membre du Magenmagot – a préféré se retirer dans son petit cottage incartable du Comté d'Essex afin « d'examiner le dossier en détails ». Il semble cependant évident que notre nouvelle Ministre ne désire pas se prononcer au sujet de cette affaire : par peur ? Sûrement. Mais de quoi ? La Brigade de la Sécurité qu'elle a créée n'est-elle pas censée nous protéger de toute violence ? _

_La raison même de la création de cette Brigade reste obscure si l'on considère que toutes les personnes susceptibles de porter atteinte à la paix dans le Monde Magique sont censées être mortes ou emprisonnées à vie à Azkaban. Pourquoi, alors que Celui-Dont-Personne-N'osait-Jusqu'à-Présent-Prononcer-Le-Nom – Lord Voldemort pour les intimes – est décédé depuis plusieurs mois, POURQUOI créer une Brigade de la Sécurité quand il n'y a plus rien à craindre ? A priori, du moins._

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle reconnaissait bien là la plume acide de Skeeter. Sa manière de creuser et de déterrer des complots ou histoires bizarres là où il n'y avait que du normal. Cependant, cette fois, Hermione sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que notre chère Rita avait mis le doigt dessus.

_Les failles de cette Brigade ont d'ailleurs été démontrées lors d'un attentat – qui n'a fait heureusement aucune victime – perpétré le premier week-end de septembre au Département des Mystères. Une terroriste dont le nom ne nous a pas été dévoilé a placé des bombes d'origine Moldue dans les archives du Département des Mystères. D'après une source souhaitant rester anonyme, il s'agirait d'une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, brune, qui faisait partie des centaines de prisonnier retrouvés dans les geôles de Voldemort après la mort de celui-ci._

_La question est : qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser une jeune adolescente de 17 ans à se retourner aussi violemment contre ceux-là même qui l'ont sauvée des griffes des Mangemorts ? En a-t-on vraiment fini avec cette histoire ? Pourquoi le Ministère reste-t-il aussi silencieux face à tous ces drames ? Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter promet au Monde Magique de trouver la réponse à ces questions_ (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de « modestie » …)_. Page 4, retrouvez les images et le compte-rendu de la conférence de presse menée par Mr Dwight Turner._

Hermione reposa la Gazette et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau haïr cette blondasse et sa plume à papotte affabulatrice, elle devait admettre que son article faisait réfléchir. Ainsi, le Ministère n'avait rien déclaré à propos de l'attentat de Sarah : ils prétendaient même qu'il n'avait fait aucune victime, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que les Mangemorts travaillant dans le laboratoire avaient dû être réduits en bouillie sous les décombres.

Beaucoup trop de pensées se mélangeaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle but une gorgée de café, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? », fit la voix de Ginny en face d'elle. « Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore aux bêtises de cette vieille pie ? »

Hermione scruta Ginny – qui tenait dans les mains son propre exemplaire de la Gazette – puis Harry à côté d'elle. Elle secoua la tête. « Non, non bien sûr que non. »

Harry lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Il savait qu'elle mentait.

« Hermione. Tu as une minute ? », demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la porte de la Grande Salle. Hermione hocha la tête. Tous deux se levèrent et sortirent, sous le regard étonné de Ginny. Mais la jeune Weasley ne dit rien. Elle comprenait tout à fait que les deux amis aient parfois des choses à se dire qui ne la concernaient pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Tu m'expliques ? »

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. Ni que dire, d'ailleurs. « C'est vague, comme question, Harry. »

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard las. « Tu ne me dis pas tout. Je le sens. »

« Je sais », répondit simplement Hermione. « Désolée. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Le silence retomba entre eux et Hermione décida que les images valaient parfois mieux que les mots.

« Il vaut mieux que je te montre quelque chose. »

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Harry lui emboîta le pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco vit Hermione et Potter sortir de la Grande Salle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait vu Hermione lire la Gazette, alors il avait jeté un œil à la première page lui aussi. Et si elle avait décidé d'en parler à Potter ? Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Le Gamin-Qui-N'arrêtait-Pas-De-Survivre ne voudrait sûrement plus qu'Hermione continue de le voir, lui, alors qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme ses poumons avaient besoin d'air. Ils ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Potter lui retirer encore quelque chose. Pas elle.

Draco se leva et sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle. Il se cacha derrière un pilier et les observa.

« Il vaut mieux que je te montre quelque chose », fit Hermione en faisant signe à Potter de la suivre.

_Merde, j'avais raison_, pensa Draco en fronçant le nez. Sans un bruit, il se mit à les suivre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? », marmonna Harry en feuilletant les documents volés au Ministère. Les sourcils froncés, assis en tailleur par terre, il semblait passablement agacé par ce qu'il avait découvert. Et pour cause, en moins de 5 minutes, Harry Potter venait d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie avait volé des papiers au Ministère, laissé une fille dynamiter le bâtiment, menti aux enquêteurs, le tout aidée par leur ancien ennemi juré, Draco Malfoy fils de Mangemort avec qui elle filait maintenant le parfait amour. Trop d'informations …

« Je ne sais pas, je m'excuse Harry. Je ne voulais pas … te faire replonger dans tout ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il retourna la liste de noms et de sortilèges et plissa les yeux. Il tendit ensuite la feuille vers Hermione, le doigt posé sur l'équation. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la signification des chiffres, mais … »

« Si ton sortilège est ajouté à 'M', alors tu deviens (2) ? … Charabia. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry. »

Harry leva la tête vers Hermione. « Le M. C'est Malfoy. »

Hermione recula d'un pas, comme si Harry l'avait giflée. « Harry … arrête avec ça. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Tu l'aurais pris pour cible sans même réfléchir. »

« C'est toi. Qui ne réfléchis pas. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Il est dans le coup, lui aussi. »

« Je suis sûre que non, Harry. »

« Il a raison », fit une autre voix.

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Draco se tenait devant, le visage fermé, les poings serrés. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais faisait tout pour garder son calme.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu … », commença Hermione.

« Je le savais. Tu travailles pour eux », gronda Harry.

« Sur ce point là, tu as tort, Potter », cracha Draco en s'avançant. « Hermione … », dit-il en se tournant vers la Gryffondor. « C'est bien Malfoy que signifie ce M. » Hermione recula d'un pas mais il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé. « Je vais t'expliquer. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Ne le laisse pas t'embobiner, Hermione. Ce type n'est qu'un sale Mangemort », gronda Harry en se levant d'un bond.

« Harry ! Pour l'amour du ciel, laisse-le parler ! »

Draco jeta un regard triomphant accompagné d'un sourire narquois à son ennemi de toujours. « Oui, Potter, laisse-moi parler. »

« Et toi, arrête de faire de l'esprit. Tu as trente secondes pour te justifier avant que je n'envoie ton cul en pature au Calmar géant », aboya Hermione en lui assenant une gifle sur le haut du crâne.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

« Hermione … tu dois me croire, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été investi d'une mission mais je ne … je ne veux pas la remplir. »

« Quelle était cette mission ? » demanda Hermione sèchement, même si elle se laissait malgré tout attendrir.

« Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a rien à voir avec cette mission. Je tiens énormément à toi, j'aime te tenir dans mes bras et j'ai adoré notre week-end à Londres même si-

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se mit les doigts dans la gorge pour faire semblant de vomir.

« HARRY ! », aboya Hermione. « ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'IDIOT ! »

Draco fusilla le Survivant du regard, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione. « Bref, je t'aime, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et j'espère que ce que je m'apprête à dire ne changera rien. »

Hermione lui fit signe de continuer.

« L'équation signifie que moi + toi (avec ton sortilège) pourrait te changer en une sorcière bien plus puissante que tu ne l'as jamais été. Les chiffres sont une graduation. (0) signifie inoffensif. Le 2 signifie puissant. Et le 1 … signifie dangereux. »

« Mais tu ne me rends pas dangereuse … », marmonna Hermione, qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Draco comme un cafard qu'il voudrait écraser d'un coup de talon. « Sauf si … »

Draco le regarda, d'un air mauvais. « Je ne lui ai rien fait, Potter. »

Hermione ne comprenait rien. « Harry, Draco est très gentil avec moi, il ne me fait aucun mal. »

« Ce n'est pas le but, Hermione », railla Harry en fusillant le Serpentard du regard. « Sa mission, c'est justement te faire du bien. Je me trompe ? »

Hermione comprit alors de quoi parlaient les deux garçons. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et forma un grand « o » et ses joues devinrent écarlates.

« C'EST POUR CA QUE TU … », commença Hermione. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard appuyé de Draco. « … ne voulais pas rester au lit l'autre matin ? », fit-elle à mi-voix, en rougissant de plus belle.

« Comment ça, au lit ? », grinça Harry en s'approchant de Draco, le poing levé.

« Potter … baisse ton poing, tu es ridicule », s'énerva le Serpentard en serrant le sien, au cas où.

« ARRÊTEZ ! », hurla Hermione en s'interposant. « STOP ! VOUS ETES TOUS LES DEUX RIDICULES ! HARRY, BAISSE TON POING ! DRACO, ARRETE DE LE REGARDER COMME CA ! On dirait deux coqs qui se disputent au milieu d'une basse-cour. »

Les deux garçons se toisèrent mais détendirent leurs poings, sans cesser de se jeter des regards meurtriers.

« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette », marmonna Hermione en se réfugiant dans sa chambre pour chercher son paquet. « Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer en attendant. »

Les deux garçons restèrent seuls.

« Tu as intérêt à garder tes bijoux de famille dans ton boxer, Malfoy, ou sinon je te les fais bouffer … », marmonna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, Potter ? Jamais je n'ai attendu aussi longtemps avec une fille. Tu imagines, la torture que c'est pour moi ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Apparemment pas », railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione reparut, sa cigarette aux lèvres. Elle sembla presque étonnée de les voir là. « Toujours vivants et en un seul morceau ? », plaisanta-t-elle avec un rire forcé. « Vous faites des progrès… »

Harry laissa échapper un rire narquois et se détourna pour regarder à nouveau les papiers volés. Draco se dirigea quand à lui vers Hermione et lui fit des yeux de cocker. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Techniquement, tu n'as rien fait. Alors oui … faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, non ? »

Draco se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui sussurra : « Ne t'en fais pas, je connais beaucoup d'autres moyens de te donner du plaisir sans aller jusque là … »

Hermione rougit.

« Malfoy ! », s'écria Harry en lui jetant un coussin du sofa à la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas empêcher Hermione de disposer de son corps comme elle l'entend ! », protesta Draco.

« Non, mais je peux peut-être lui éviter d'attraper des MST », railla Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione pouffa.

« Des quoi ? », grogna Draco.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire, mais aucun ne prit la peine de lui expliquer la plaisanterie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se passa les mains sur le visage et inspira profondément. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait le lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Allongée, sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur les broderies des baldaquins rouge et or, son corps lui sembla soudain peser une tonne. Comme si tous ses muscles se liguaient contre elle pour l'empêcher de se lever et de commettre l'irréparable.

Pourtant il le fallait. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle glissa doucement sa main sous son oreiller et ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet froid et dur. Elle sourit et extirpa de sous sa tête une petite bague en argent ornée d'une émeraude. Elle la contempla un moment, pensive. Comment une chose si petite et adorable pouvait être un si lourd fardeau ? Un fardeau dont elle se délesterait dans un futur proche. Il saurait bientôt toute la vérité. Et Ginny pourrait enfin être libre.

Elle passa la bague à son annulaire droit et la fit scintiller à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par la vitre. Magnifique. Mais triste, aussi. Elle lui rappelait ses yeux. Ses yeux si verts, si tristes, qui imploraient son soutien, sa tendresse. Ginny tapa rageusement du poing dans son oreiller. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser à lui en regardant cette bague ? Elle n'était pas censée penser à Harry en ce moment. Harry serait bientôt du passé. Non, elle ferait mieux de réfléchir à son avenir. Avec Lui.

Le seul qui se soit vraiment intéressé à elle, à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Pendant presque un an, IL n'avait eu qu'ELLE et ELLE n'avait eu que LUI tandis que son frère et ses amis résolvaient énigmes sur énigmes. Ils avaient compté l'un sur l'autre. Il lui avait donné cette bague en guise de remerciement. Et peut-être plus, comme il l'avait laissé entendre.

« Grandis vite », lui avait-il dit. « Deviens une magnifique jeune femme que je pourrais prendre dans mes bras, sans me soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on. »

Ginny, du haut de ses onze ans avait hoché la tête et esquissé un faible sourire.

Ensuite, il avait disparu. Et elle avait grandi. Elle était devenue une jeune femme et avait parfois oublié Son souvenir pour se tourner vers d'autres garçons de son âge. Elle plaisait beaucoup. Mais aucun n'avait réussi à emporter son cœur comme IL l'avait fait.

A 13 ans, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine en apprenant qu'IL était revenu. Mais IL n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait connu. Le petit cœur plein d'espoir de Ginny s'était brisé et elle s'était alors tournée vers un autre. Vers Harry. Du moins, lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin la remarquer. Elle avait rangé la petite bague dans un coin et n'y avait plus touché. Jusqu'à il y a 2 mois de cela, où il était revenu la voir dans ses rêves. Il lui avait promis de revenir, de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ginny roula sur le côté et posa la main sur son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage d'ange de celui qui l'avait enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets vint lui sourire doucement derrière l'écran de ses yeux. Elle s'endormit, et rêva de Tom Jedusor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Harry quitta la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls et un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. La Gryffondor regardait le blond en silence, les yeux empreints d'un mélange de déception et de colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique de quoi la jeune fille lui parlait.

« J'avais peur. Que tu t'éloignes de moi. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. « Et donc, tu aurais tranquillement attendu que notre relation devienne plus sérieuse pour t'acquitter de ta tâche et-

« Non ! », s'exclama Draco, indigné. « Non, je … » Il se tut. Pour une fois, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de se justifier. Il avait merdé et il le savait. Maintenant, il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

Hermione soupira. « Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es rapproché de moi ? Pour pouvoir un jour me sauter dessus et me changer en … » Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi faire l'amour avec Draco la changerait. C'était impossible. Aucun sortilège, aucun maléfice ne pourrait faire d'un acte d'amour, une arme dangereuse. Elle n'y croyait pas.

« Tu veux une réponse honnête ? », demanda Draco tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête gravement.

« Au début, si je me suis rapproché de toi, c'était pour apaiser ma culpabilité et mes migraines. A cause de tout ce que mon père et les autres t'avaient fait subir en prison. J'avais vu et senti certaines de ces choses et cela me rongeait. Ensuite, je suis resté car j'ai découvert que malgré tout ce que tu avais enduré, tu étais restée forte et intègre, et que tu étais aussi adorable et drôle. Et maintenant, je suis avec toi parce que ce que j'éprouve pour toi m'a redonné l'envie de vivre dans ce monde imparfait. » Il reprit son souffle. « Pas une seule fois, jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais pensé à cette vieille mission que j'aurais dû remplir alors que tu croupissais dans nos geôles. Mais pendant que tu étais enfermée dans ta cage, moi, j'étais reclus dans ma chambre, refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur. »

« Tu veux dire que cette mission t'a été donnée …

« Deux mois avant la défaite de Voldemort. Oui. Et je pensais qu'avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien ne se passerait si nous faisions l'amour mais je crois que je me suis trompé. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Excuse-moi. De n'avoir pas eu confiance en toi. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Je t'ai pourri la vie pendant 6 ans, je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu changes aussi facilement d'opinion sur moi. »

La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire et se serra contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver si nous faisons l'amour ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard curieux. « Euh … en théorie … tu deviendrais genre, une sorcière hyper puissante. »

Hermione s'esclaffa. « En quoi ça serait différent de maintenant ? »

Le blond sourit. « En tous cas, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi … »

« Sérieusement ! », s'indigna Hermione en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule. « Tant que je ne meurs pas, ou que je ne me transforme pas en goule ou en Scroutt à Pétard, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y aurait de mal à être puissante. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Malgré tout ce que j'ai subi, je suis restée intègre. Alors, tant que je reste moi, tous les pouvoirs du monde ne pourront jamais changer ce que je suis vraiment, pas vrai ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Serait-ce une façon de me dire que tu as envie de-

« Pas tout de suite ! », s'empressa de répondre Hermione. « Mais dans un futur proche, oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire libidineux. « Proche ? Genre ce soir ? »

La Gryffondor lui écrasa les orteils avec le talon. Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur. « Espèce d'obsédé … », marmonna-t-elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit. Elle regarda sa montre. 22h. L'heure du couvre-feu. Elle décida de descendre à la salle commune voir si Harry était revenu. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Harry passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame au moment où Ginny arrivait en bas des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle considéra un moment le jeune homme d'un air grave, puis alla s'asseoir dans le sofa face à la cheminée. A l'exception de deux petits premières années attablés dans un coin, la salle commune était vide. Sans un mot, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, le regard dans le vague.

« Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Sans quitter des yeux les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, Harry répondit d'un ton monocorde. « Je sais. »

Ginny le regarda, surprise et agacée. « Quoi ? »

« Pas heureuse. Tu veux partir. Je comprends. »

Ginny serra les poings et se leva d'un bond. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, tourna en rond puis revint vers Harry, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Tu vois, Harry, c'est CA que je ne supporte plus ! Tes phrases 'Sujet-Verbe-Complément', tes silences, ton indifférence ! Encore maintenant ! Je suis en train de te larguer et toi tu … Tu ne cherches même pas à me retenir ! Comme si tu t'en fichais que je sois là ou non ! »

« Tu voudrais que je me fâche ? Ca changerait quelque chose ? »

« OUI, PEUT-ÊTRE ! Harry, j'ai passé des années à attendre que tu me remarques ! Et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, c'est toujours le cas ! Je suis comme un vase qu'on pose sur un buffet : on le remarque au début, car il est tout neuf, mais ensuite, il fait partie du paysage et on ne le voit que lorsque quelqu'un nous offre des fleurs et qu'on a besoin de les mettre dedans ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je suis sensé faire quoi ? », marmonna-t-il.

Ginny pris une grande inspiration. « MERDE, Harry, j'en sais rien ! Crie, pleure, supplie-moi de rester ! Retiens-moi ! Montre moi que tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi. »

Harry resta silencieux et Ginny secoua la tête, rageuse.

« Une vie normale. Tu en as le droit. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Ginny poussa un cri de rage et les premières années regagnèrent leurs dortoirs en courant, les laissant seuls. La cadette des Weasleys saisit un livre qui traînait sur une table et le lança à la tête d'Harry, le frappant avec un bruit sourd. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle lui lança divers objets qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

« Mais bordel, Harry, réagit ! Fais quelque chose ! », s'énerva-t-elle. « Montre moi que tu es encore capable de ressentir la moindre émotion ! »

Harry baissa les yeux. « J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Adieu, Ginny. »

Ginny se figea, bouche bée. Sans un mot de plus, elle remonta dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades de chambrée. Elle sauta sur son lit, referma vivement les baldaquins et ressortit la bague de sous son oreiller. Tandis qu'elle contemplait l'éclat vert et argent du bijou, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Ni elle ni personne.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un type qui était manifestement plus heureux tout seul. Tom, quant à lui, lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se sentait importante, nécessaire. Sans elle, il ne pourrait pas vivre. Et c'était précisément de ce genre d'amour et d'attentions, dont Ginny avait besoin. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et déposa la bague devant son nez, sur le matelas. Bientôt, il serait là. Et il lui donnerait tout l'amour dont elle rêvait depuis qu'il avait disparu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah observait son reflet dans l'un des grands miroirs qui ornaient l'une des immenses salles de bain du manoir Malfoy. Le cœur battant, elle fixait son propre regard. Ses iris autrefois noir comme l'ébène avaient changé. Ils brillaient maintenant d'un feu doré, flamboyant. Au milieu de ses cheveux noirs de jais et de sa peau mate, on ne voyait plus que ça. Tels les deux phares d'une voiture dans la nuit, ils brillaient, menaçants.

Elle s'était réveillée ainsi, ce matin. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la nouvelle couleur de ses pupilles, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul, puis s'était figée de stupeur. La deuxième surprise avait été de constater les 4 canines qui s'étaient quelque peu allongées parmi ses autres dents. Quatre crocs, deux en haut et deux en bas, d'un blanc immaculé. _On dirait un loup …_, pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. Elle cligna des yeux. Tout avait disparu.

De nouveau, les yeux noirs d'ébène. De nouveau, les dents bien alignées. Sarah secoua la tête. Elle avait dû rêver. Doucement, elle revint dans la chambre luxueuse où Lucius Malfoy dormait toujours. Elle se glissa entre les draps et se pressa contre le torse de son maître. De ses doigts fins, elle se mit à tracer des petits cercles sur le ventre de celui-ci et au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme remua et chassa ses doigts du revers de la main. Elle sourit et recommença sur son bras. De nouveau, il la chassa. Alors qu'elle se remettait à le chatouiller pour la troisième fois, vif comme l'éclair, il saisit son poignet et un petit craquement retentit. Sarah grimaça de douleur, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester. L'autre main de Lucius se plaqua sur la gorge de la jeune fille et la cloua au matelas. Sarah suffoqua.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger quand je dors », gronda-t-il.

« Désolée », haleta la brunette, prise de panique. Heureusement pour ses voies respiratoires, la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge diminua, puis la main calleuse de Lucius glissa le long de sa poitrine, caressa ses seins, puis son ventre plat.

« Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine. »

Sarah sourit et se cambra lorsque le Mangemort la pénétra sans prévenir. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur mêlée de plaisir. Vaguement, avant de sombrer dans l'extase, elle se demanda si Hermione goûterait bientôt elle aussi au plaisir que savaient si bien procurer les mâles de la famille Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les bla-blas de Xérès : et voilà ! Un chapitre riche en rebondissements, non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Hin, hin, je parie que personne n'avait imaginé que Ginny ferait elle aussi partie du plan ! Uh uh. Et hop, un autre syndrôme de Stockholm vient s'ajouter à la liste déjà très longue des désordres psychologiques de nos héros ! Résumons, deux nanas complètement gagas de leurs anciens geôliers, un migraineux qui peut pas rester plus de dix secondes sans sa chérie, un pauvre type qui ne ressent plus rien, et une autre qui voit des gens morts … Cette fic, c'est vraiment de la folie … Lol. Surtout laissez-moi des reviews avec vos impressions !**

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Xérès !**


	13. Chapter 13

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le treizième chapitre de la voix des morts (Déjà ?) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On avance dans l'intrigue et en plus EN EXCLUSIVITE : une ENOOORME révélation en fin de chapitre (avec un ENOOOOORME suspense qui va encore vous forcer à nous détester tous les deux, moi et mon sadisme). Surtout lisez, appréciez et laissez des reviews. Aaah, si seulement je pouvais voir vos têtes à la fin de ce chapitre … Hin hin hin. Amusez-vous bien !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lady Alienor : XD, je savais bien que cette vidéo de Jason te plairait. Pour le Ginny/Tom, en fait ça m'est venu pour deux raisons : la première, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une enfant de 11 onze ans ne pouvait pas se remettre d'un enlèvement et d'une série de manipulations psychiques sans égratignures. Pourtant, après la Chambre des Secrets, JK n'a jamais approfondi sur les sequelles de cet enlèvement. C'est ridicule de croire qu'une gamine de cet âge ne soit pas hantée d'une manière ou d'une autre par le souvenir de cette relation ambiguë qu'elle a eu pendant un an avec son geôlier via un journal intime magique. La deuxième raison est que, pour faire revenir Voldemort, il aurait été ridicule qu'Hermione pardonne tout d'un coup cet homme et par amour, le fasse revenir d'entre les morts. Il me fallait donc choisir une autre personne, une femme, et il fallait que ça soit plausible. J'ai donc choisi Ginny ^^. A bientôt et gros bisous … **

**BrunasseLucile : Oui, en effet j'ai conscience que pour le moment, vous devez tous vous poser beaucoup de questions. Pour moi, c'est plus facile, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire dans mon petit cerveau et je me délecte de mon sadisme en voyant mes lecteurs hors d'haleine. Hin hin hin. À bientôt et merciiii ! (pour ta review de mon OS : non, pas de suite, sinon ça ne serait plus un OS … lol)**

**Kadronya : un happy quoi ? euh connais pas … lol … je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas encore décidé si ce sera un happy end ou non. J'ai deux fins, deux options dans ma tête, donc je choisirai sur le moment de l'écrire ce qui me conviendra le mieux. Mais pour le moment je n'en ai encore aucune idée ! ^^ Bisous !**

**AngelNott : Nan, Ginny n'a reçu aucun sortilège. Quand à Draco, la seule chose qui puisse lui arriver en faisant l'amour avec Hermione, c'est de prendre le pied du siècle ! Lol. A bientôt ^^**

**May : mon « génie », carrément ? Lol, merci ^^ Sans rire, j'adore écrire des scènes avec mon Lucius dedans, même dans mon imagination, ce type a le don de me faire frétiller comme une dingue. XD Heureusement que je n'écris pas la moitié des scènes que j'imagine entre lui et Sarah sinon il faudrait que invente un nouveau rating rien que pour ces instants là ! Lol. Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Barbabelle : Je t'avoue que moi aussi je me surprends moi-même. Parfois je pense à un truc et puis je me dis « Waah, trop bieeen, je sais pas d'où ça sort, mais c'est une super idée … » Ce qui serait génial, ça serait que je soir schyzophrène. Comme ça, dès que mon premier moi trouve une bonne idée, le deuxième moi pourrait le féliciter sans paraître pour une grosse narcissique ^^ Gros bisous !**

**Loufoca-granger : t'inquiètes, tu sauras tout sur la bague dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à Ginny, certes elle voulait larguer Harry, mais cela l'énerve quand même de voir qu'il ne réagit toujours pas en perdant celle qu'il aime. Ca doit être frustrant, avoue. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne comptait pas pour lui alors que ça a tout de même compté pour elle. Gros bisous ^^**

**Black666 : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande une happy end ? Lol … En tous cas, ta review m'a peut-être donné une idée : faire venir Blaise et Théo dans l'histoire. Ces deux personnages sont très présents dans « A celui que j'ai perdu deux fois » et je les aime beaucoup, pourtant je n'en ai quasiment pas parlé dans cette fic. Je pense y remédier très vite ^^. Gros bisous à toi !**

**Yrina : Torturée ? Vile ? Enivrer ? J'aime beaucoup ce choix de vocabulaire qui résume l'intégralité de ma vie en trois petits mots ^^. Bienvenue à toi et merci de tout lire (même si c'est spécial …) Gros bisous !**

**Merci à mOowna-xoxo, Emma, Witchee, Miss-lele.**

Chapitre 13 : Les hommes mentiraient moins si les femmes posaient moins de questions.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit les bras de Draco autour d'elle et sourit. Depuis qu'elle avait gouté à la chaleur de ses bras musclés autour d'elle, elle n'imaginait plus pouvoir se réveiller sans les sentir autour de sa taille. Elle n'imaginait pas plus belle façon de commencer une journée.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé. Il la regardait, avec le même air triste et préoccupé que tous les matins.

« Arrête avec cette tête d'enterrement », le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. « Je suis là, je ne vais pas m'envoler .. . »

Draco sourit. « Je sais. J'ai seulement peur qu'un jour on t'arrache à moi. »

Hermione brandit ses poings serrés devant elle et se mit à boxer l'air. « Personne ne va m'enlever. Sinon je leur botterai les fesses ! »

Draco éclata de rire. « C'est sûr, tu leur ferais très mal avec tes petits poings … »

Clac ! Hermione mit un coup de ses « petits poings » dans l'épaule de Draco qui redoubla d'éclats de rire. Le choc avait été aussi brutal qu'une mouche s'écrasant contre une baie vitrée.

« Aaaah, je souffre, mon dieu, je me vide de mon sang, appelez Ste Mangouste ! », railla Draco tandis qu'Hermione fronçait le nez. Elle s'était fait mal à la main.

« Pff, de toute façon, la violence, c'est pour les nuls », déclara-t-elle en massant ses doigts endoloris.

Draco la prit dans ses bras et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour un petit câlin. Non vraiment, il n'existait pas de meilleure façon de se réveiller que celle-ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione et Draco descendirent à la salle commune prendre leur petit-déjeuner et après un léger baiser sur les lèvres, chacun rejoignit ses camarades respectifs. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Gryffondor, elle remarqua que deux filles pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre à la table des Serdaigles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de Harry et Ron.

« Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? Oui, moi aussi, merci de demander », grommela Ron en trempant une tartine dans son bol de café. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin …, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Ron. Bonjour Harry … », Hermione allait ajouter « bonjour Ginny » lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune fille n'était pas à côté de son petit ami. « Où est Gin ? »

Harry grogna, Ron soupira puis grogna également lorsqu'un morceau de sa tartine tomba dans son bol et éclaboussa son pull de café.

« Harry et Ginny ont rompu », marmonna Ron en essuyant la tâche de café avec sa serviette.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. « Hein ? Quand ça ? »

« Le soir où tu es allée raconter tous tes secrets à Harry en me laissant lâchement à l'écart. Dire que je croyais qu'on se disait tout … »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour toujours passer pour la victime, dans toutes les situations ? », s'énerva Hermione. « Enfin, merde, Ron, Harry et Ginny ont rompu et toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! »

Ron se tut, les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Alors, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? », s'enquit la Gryffondor en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Harry haussa les siennes. « Je préfèrerais que Ron raconte. »

Ron jeta un regard triomphant à Hermione et celle-ci dut se retenir de ne pas lui faire manger sa tartine de force… et PAS par la bouche …

« Ma douce et compréhensive sœur ne supportait plus l'indifférence et les silences d'Harry. Quelle petite égoïste, celle là … », maugréa-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, ça doit être de famille, chez les Weasleys … », railla-t-elle.

« HEIN ? », explosa Ron en écrasant sa tartine sur la table. « Répète un peu pour voir ? »

« Les Weasleys sont des égoïstes ! Les Weasleys sont des égoïstes ! », se mit à chanter Hermione à tue-tête. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

« Arrêtez, vous deux », marmonna Harry avec un petit sourire. Hermione cessa aussitôt de brailler et Ron se mura dans un silence buté. « Pour Ginny. C'est mieux comme ça », ajouta-t-il tristement.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. « Si tu le dis … », marmonna-t-elle, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? », demanda Harry avec un sourire triste. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi elles pleurent, ces deux là ? », demanda Hermione en désignant du menton les deux Serdaigles en larmes.

« D'autres membres du Ministère ont disparu. Leurs pères, apparemment », fit Ron en se retournant pour regarder les deux jeunes filles. « C'est dingue. Tous ces types disparaissent sans laisser de traces, et on retrouve jamais leurs corps. »

« Ils sont peut-être enfermés quelque part », fit Hermione en frissonnant.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Pas intéressants. Juste des types médiocres. Aucun intérêt à les garder. »

« Alors il y a peut-être une tribu de cannibales en Angleterre », plaisanta Ron. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette. « Ou alors … Vous trouvez pas que la nourriture est bizarre depuis quelques temps ? »

Harry et Hermione lui jetèrent tous deux un regard dégoûté et Harry repoussa son assiette. « Merci Ron, grâce à toi, je ne vais pas terminer ce merveilleux repas. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et elle fut bientôt imitée par ses deux amis. Certes, ce n'était pas correct de rire alors que des choses aussi horribles se produisaient dans le monde, mais cela faisait parfois du bien de relâcher la pression.

Au loin, à la table des Serpentards, Hermione vit Draco lui adresser un sourire et un regard d'une immense douceur. Il semblait content de la voir rire. Ron se retourna pour suivre son regard et les yeux de Malfoy se figèrent aussitôt. Puis tout en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, il lui adressa un geste très grossier à l'aide de son majeur droit Ron lui tira la langue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Très mature, comme réaction.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de revenir au jardin d'enfants », grommela Hermione en posant son coude sur la table.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! », protesta Ron.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis », soupira la Gryffondor avec un sourire moqueur. Ron allait rétorquer lorsque son regard accrocha quelque chose juste derrière Hermione. Surprise, Hermione se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Brady Weaver, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je peux te parler, une minute ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva. « On se retrouve en classe, les garçons », dit-elle à ses amis avant de suivre Brady hors de la Grande Salle.

À peine furent-ils arrivés dans le couloir que le jeune garçon sembla exploser de joie.

« Je suis guéri ! »

Hermione resta interdite. « Quoi ? »

« Ma leucémie ! Je suis guéri ! Ils m'ont guéri … », répéta-t-il comme si ce seul mot était en lui-même une victoire.

« Oh ! », s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant grand la bouche. « C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour toi ! »

Le sourire de Brady s'élargit. « C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'était peut-être pas très catholique, mais tu l'as fait pour ton bien … J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. »

Brady hocha la tête et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une enveloppe froissée.

« Bon, maintenant que je sais que je vais vivre, j'aimerais tenter ma chance avec une fille qui me plaît beaucoup … Tu pourrais donner ça à Ginny Weasley ? », demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe. « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus avec Potter, alors … »

_Les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard, _pensa Hermione en prenant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Elle était assez lourde.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Brady, qui reprit. « Je t'aurais bien demandé d'être ma petite amie, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de me frotter à Malfoy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Tu ne crois pas que Ginny et moi sommes un peu vieilles pour toi ? »

« Ginny n'a qu'un an et demi de plus que moi ! », protesta-t-il. « Alors ? Tu lui donneras ? », ajouta-t-il avec des yeux de cocker.

Hermione acquiesça et mit la lettre dans sa poche. « Promis. »

Avec un dernier sourire en direction du jeune garçon, Hermione s'éloigna. Dès qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, le sourire de Brady disparut.

_Mission accomplie_, pensa-t-il, avec une mine sombre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après être passée à la tour des Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione se rendit chez les Gryffondors pour remettre sa lettre à Ginny. Et elle en profiterait pour lui glisser deux mots au sujet de sa rupture avec Harry. Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et monta jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Il était vide, à l'exception de Ginny, allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Salut, Ginny », la salua Hermione en entrant. « Comment tu vas ? »

Ginny se redressa, comme montée sur ressorts, et accueillit Hermione avec un large sourire. « Salut ! Bien et toi ? Tu as réussi à décoller ta bouche de celle de Malfoy pour rendre visite à ta bonne vieille Ginny ? », plaisanta la rouquine.

« Ah ah », fit Hermione, sarcastique. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi", fit-elle en lui tendant la lettre. Devant l'air interrogateur de Ginny, elle ajouta. « Ca vient de Brady Weaver, un garçon de Ser-

« Brady ? C'est pas vrai ! Donne moi ça ! », glapit Ginny, surexcitée en arrachant la lettre des mains d'Hermione.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer qui était Brady Weaver. « Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir », railla Hermione en observant son amie détailler l'enveloppe sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu déconnes ? », hurla Ginny, à la limite des ultrasons. « J'attendais cette lettre depuis tellement longtemps ! »

« Okééééé », fit Hermione, qui décidément ne comprendrait jamais rien aux nombreuses frasques de la vie amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Après Dean, Seamus, Anthony , Harry et tant d'autres, elle avait épuisé le stock des plus vieux et se rabattait maintenant sur les jeunots ou quoi ? Hermione secoua la tête. Ah, les jeunes …

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? », demanda Ginny, sur le ton de celle qui a très envie de se retrouver seule pour lire une lettre d'amour.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ca peut attendre, je n'ai pas très envie de t'entendre pousser des petits cris hystériques pendant les vingt prochaines minutes. Je te laisse lire ta missive en paix », plaisanta Hermione en regagnant la porte du dortoir. « A plus tard, femme fatale. »

« La ferme, Madame Malfoy », railla Ginny avec un large sourire. « A plus ! »

Hermione referma la porte. Ginny baissa les yeux sur sa lettre et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, de ses mains tremblantes. Brady n'avait pas écrit cette lettre. Il n'était que le messager.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin. Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller. À l'intérieur du parchemin noirci d'encre, une petite lame en argent incrustée d'émeraudes. Enfin. Enfin, elle tenait entre ses mains le moyen de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pensive, Sarah faisait rouler sa pomme de terre dans son assiette en lui donnant des petits coups de fourchette. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le repas et n'avait d'ailleurs presque rien mangé. Lucius Malfoy et Francisco Zabini discutaient à l'autre bout de la longue table de bois recouverte d'une nappe blanche brodée autour de laquelle s'affairaient quatre elfes de maison au regard terrifié. Toujours concentrée sur sa pomme de terre et plongée dans ses pensées, Sarah ne remarqua pas que son maître et amant aux yeux de glace lui jetait de temps à autres des regards préoccupés et agacés.

Lucius Malfoy fit un signe de la main à Zabini pour le congédier et l'Italien les laissa seuls. Sarah ne remarqua même pas son départ.

« Je n'aime pas ça lorsqu'une femme réfléchit », fit la voix traînante de Lucius Malfoy. Sarah releva la tête de son assiette et haussa un sourcil. « C'est toujours de mauvais augure », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-effrayant.

Sarah ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », demanda sèchement Lucius. L'heure des plaisanteries était manifestement passée. Business time again …

« J'aimerais bien le savoir », répondit Sarah en lui jetant un regard empreint d'animosité. Elle lâcha sa fourchette qui cliqueta sur son assiette avant de projeter une goutte de sauce au poivre sur la nappe immaculée. Lucius pinça les lèvres. Il détestait les mauvaises manières à table.

« J'apprécierais que tu évites ce genre de mouvements d'humeur en ma présence. C'est purement et simplement horripilant. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et comme à chaque fois que Sarah se mettait en colère depuis quelque temps, elle sentit un grondement sourd monter dans sa gorge. Un son guttural, animal, sauvage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? », gronda Sarah. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais ses iris reprenaient un instant une couleur orangée. Comme celle qu'elle avait vue la veille devant sa glace.

Lucius plissa les yeux. Le changement de couleur dans ses iris ne lui avait pas échappé. Il sourit froidement. « Rien. Rien du tout. C'est toi qui t'es fait ça toute seule. »

« Ca quoi ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il souriait. Sarah eut soudain envie de lui arracher le visage en y plantant les crocs. Mais aussi de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Comment pouvait-on à ce point détester les mimiques d'un homme et se sentir ainsi excitée de les voir sur son visage ? Sarah détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Lucius, ses iris avaient repris leur couleur d'ébène.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Les hommes que j'ai tués … c'est pour ça que je change ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Oui », répondit Lucius, le visage impassible.

« Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? Tu savais ce qui m'arriverait ? »

Le sourire de Lucius disparut et il soupira. « Oui. »

« Comment ? », répéta Sarah, maintenant au bord des larmes.

Le silence retomba dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy. Sarah se leva et vint se blottir désespérément entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après quelques minutes, où tous deux restèrent immobiles, Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Quoi ? », demanda Sarah.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir comment on a eu l'idée de tous ces projets et plans diaboliques ? »

Sarah hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de vouloir vraiment le savoir. Lucius laissa échapper un autre gloussement sarcastique et secoua la tête, apparemment ravi de partager cette information.

« Eh bien, pour tout te dire … C'est Harry Potter qui nous en a donné l'idée. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous me détestez ? Je le savais … Patience, bientôt vous saurez tout … mais pas encore ! Allez, zou, des reviews ! Gros bisous à tous.**

**Xérès !**


	14. Chapter 14

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bijour à tous et bienvenue ! Voici un petit chapitre un peu glauque sous bien des aspects. D'ailleurs j'ai longtemps hésité à le poster à cause de la scène dédiée à Ginny : je trouve qu'elle est un peu « too much », trop chelou à mon goût mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer continuer l'intrigue sans ce petit détail (je sais, je suis tâtillons, mais les petits détails, c'est ma spécialité). En tous cas, vous me direz ce que vous pensez de la scène « Ginny » car si vous n'aimez pas, il y a de grandes chances pour que je change d'autres détails par la suite. Donc c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre avis ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LadyAlienor : Mais oui, tu savais pas ? Ils se sont inspirés de moi pour réaliser le dessin animé « Moi, moche et méchant » ! Lol. Sauf que j'ai pas les espèces de petits machins jaunes pour écrire à ma place. Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir fait comprendre mon point de vue sur Ginny. Ginny est un personnage intéressant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était peut-être la seule Weasley susceptible de passer du Côté Obscur … Mais Lucius reste et restera toujours mon personnage fétiche. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas plus de place que ça dans cette fic (j'essaye de le faire venir aussi souvent que possible, quand même), mais il vaut mieux doser modérément le Lucius : comme ça, on l'apprécie encore plus… Bisous ^^**

**Lula's Lullaby : Ah mais je n'ai pas dit qu'Harry était l'instigateur de toute cette folie. Non, non, non ! J'ai juste dit qu'il avait inspiré cette folie … Nuance ! Mais tu as le droit de le punir quand même, je suis sûre qu'il a un petit côté masochiste et qu'il adore ça (sinon il n'aurait pas passé les 6 dernières années à se fourrer dans des situations de plus en plus loufoques, si ? …)Bisous ^^**

**Loufoca-granger : je sais que c'est mal mais … j'adore voir des reviews de lecteurs complètement paniqués à la fin d'un chapitre. C'est mon côté sadique. Je vais donc m'efforcer de répondre à toutes tes questions ^^. Pour la première (à savoir si Harry est la cause ou l'inspiration de tout cela), il te suffit de lire la réponse à Lula's Lullaby (juste au-dessus de la tienne). Oui, Sarah commence à se rendre compte qu'elle change et elle cherche à comprendre pourquoi. Malheureusement, je crains que son amour pour Lucius ne l'aveugle encore un moment. En ce qui concerne Brady, c'est un garçon sombre qui a passé toute son enfance persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Sa plus grande peur, c'est d'y passer alors il fera tout pour ne pas mourir : il est donc très facile à manipuler et représente un outil très utile pour les Mangemorts (la preuve). Et Hermione n'est PAS une bécasse … elle est juste amoureuse (et c'est bien connu les filles amoureuses sont bêtes, je le sais, j'en suis une …). Pour la lame, je ne peux pas te répondre (hin hin hin), sinon ça enlèverait tout le suspense … Et si les esprits ont laché les baskets d'Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle est totalement sous l'emprise des Mangemorts (elle a confiance en Tom, elle appréciait Lucius quand il était mort et depuis son retour elle n'a pas peur de lui, elle sort avec Draco, elle pardonne Brady malgré ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore …) alors est-ce vraiment nécessaire de la harceler encore ? Le terrain est préparé : maintenant ils peuvent revenir. À quoi bon continuer de l'effrayer ou de la manipuler ? Les Mangemorts savent bien qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, maintenant, il faut agir ! Sur ce, cogite bien jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^^ Gros bisous !**

**Black666 : Tut tut tut, j'ai pas dit que Harry était le cerveau. Harry a seulement donné une idée aux Mangemorts (une parole qu'il a dite, un acte qu'il a commis …) Si tu te creuses un peu la tête et que tu passes en revue les phrases collector (indice : elle se trouve entre le tome 1 et le tome 6) de notre héros à lunettes, tu trouveras de quoi je veux parler ^^. Harry ne peut pas être méchant : il est foncièrement bon. Il peut être idiot, drôle (malgré lui), larmoyant, courageux, mais pas méchant … à suivre. A bientôt !**

**mOowna-xoxo : T'inquiètes pas, à l'heure où tu postes ta review, j'ai déjà écris la moitié du prochain ^^ Bisous.**

**May : Et oui, j'aime penser que je vous tiens tous par le bout du nez : vous aimeriez me tuer mais vous ne le pouvez pas (sinon votre vie n'aurait plus aucun sens). Hin hin hin. Bon, malgré tes pulsions meurtrières, je suis quand même contente que ça t'ait plu (pas rancunière la Xérès …) La suite au prochain épisode ! Bisous bisous !**

**DameAureline : Euh, alors pour les questions … j'avoue ne pas avoir moi-même de réponse euh … on va procéder dans l'ordre. Tu as bien compris que Sarah se transformait en un truc bizarre et puissant à cause des meurtres qu'elle a commis. Ernie McMillan en dézingue aussi quelques uns (rappelle-toi qu'il est payé pour ça, voir chapitre je sais plus combien). Mais tout ça aura des explications plus tard (je ne peux pas tout te dévoiler ^^). Quant à Dumbledore, j'en parlerai, mais plus tard (gardons le suspense) mais il reviendra ne t'en fais pas. Séverus est présent dans ce chapitre (il va grommeler, comme d'habitude) quant à Bellatrix, je n'avais pas pensé lui donner un grand rôle mais elle sera là quand toute l'armée de Voldemort sera revenue, il en va de soi … En ce qui concerne Sirius euh bah non, pour moi il est mort, point. J'ai jamais trop aimé ce personnage (trop pleurnichard à mon goût et pas intéressant à faire évoluer) : c'est un vrai gentil lui (trop même, c'en est écoeurant, un peu comme Molly), je ne peux décemment pas le faire mal tourner de quelque façon que ce soit. Donc qu'il reste dans sa tombe (ou plutôt derrière son voile). Et Régulus ben … je l'oublie tout le temps lui, en fait … je crois que des trois membres de la famille Black, le seul qui m'a fait un minimum tripper c'était la mère qui hurle derrière ses rideaux. Désolée si tu aimais ces personnages mais je ne pense pas qu'ils interviennent dans l'histoire (j'y réfléchirai, pour te faire plaisir mais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas) … Quant au Phoenix, je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi pas … (Désolée, mais en fait, quand j'écris, j'invente au fur et à mesure, la trame est déjà dans ma tête mais le reste vient d'un coup, de je ne sais où … donc je n'ai pas vraiment de plan hyper précis, en fait … je sais j'ai honte …) Bon j'espère que tu continueras quand même de me lire malgré tout (oui ! oui ! s'il te plaîîîîît !) et je te dis à bientôt ^^ Bises.**

**Et un grand merci à Aodren, Fiind-lOve, ainsi qu'à mon Babarkiller que j'aime.**

Chapitre 14 : La Mort est dans le pré.

« POTTER ! »

Assis à la table de Gryffondor, Harry Potter fit un bond sur sa chaise, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la robe de Neville Londubat, assis à côté de lui.

« C'est rien, Harry, j'ai l'habitude », balbutia Neville tandis qu'Harry lui tendait une dizaine de serviettes en papier pour l'essuyer. Du coin de l'œil, Neville surveillait l'homme à qui appartenait la voix de stentor et qui venait de hurler en plein milieu du repas le nom du Survivant.

Séverus Rogue avantçait à grands pas, sa robe noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage, le visage blanc de rage et les lèvres pincées.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions ?

« POTTER ! Vous avez encore volé des ingrédients dans ma réserve ! », beugla Rogue en agitant son index sous le nez d'Harry, le faisant loucher.

« Hein ? », s'écria Ron, assis de l'autre côté de la table. « Mais vous délirez ? »

Rogue lui jeta un regard venimeux et Ron eut soudain envie de disparaître sous la table.

« Je. Ne. Délire. Pas, Mr Weasley », articula-t-il d'une voix sourde en fusillant le rouquin du regard. Ron poussa un petit gémissement en se tassant sur son siège.

« Pas nous », répondit Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Pas vous ? », ironisa le professeur avec un rictus méprisant. « Et la dernière fois ? Pas vous non plus ? »

Silence. L'homme et les deux garçons se toisèrent. Combats oculaires. Devant une centaine d'autres paires d'yeux en guise de témoins.

« Séverus, mais enfin, pourquoi traumatisez-vous encore ces pauvres petits ? », l'interpella McGonagall tandis qu'elle approchait en trottinant.

Le regard que le maître des potions adressa à la Directrice aurait pu terroriser un boa constrictor. Pourtant, il sembla n'avoir aucun effet sur l'ex-directrice des Gryffondors.

« Ils ont encore volé dans ma réserve », grommela Rogue en pointant Harry du doigt, si près qu'il faillit lui mettre l'index dans le nez. Harry recula vivement et heurta le crâne de Neville, juste derrière lui.

« Aïe, ça va Harry, t'en fais pas … », gémit le pauvre garçon en se massant la tempe.

« Vous avez des preuves, Séverus ? », demanda sèchement McGonagall.

Silence.

« Séverus ? », répéta la Directrice.

« Oui, non … enfin … Ce sont eux, je le sais, c'est tout. »

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. « Hmm hmm, je vois … Séverus, veuillez laisser ces pauvres enfants tranquilles et revenez quand vous aurez des preuves de leur culpabilité. »

Elle tourna les talons et Ron adressa un regard triomphant empreint de sarcasme à Rogue. Celui-ci opta pour une sortie digne de ce nom. Il fit claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre, fit demi-tour et démarra en trombe, le menton levé, manquant de renverser Hermione au passage. Draco la rattrapa in extremis et la remit sur pieds avant de jeter un regard interrogateur en direction de la silhouette de Rogue qui s'éloignait au pas de course.

« Est-il vraiment impossible de passer une journée à Poudlard sans qu'il y ait le moindre drame ? », demanda Hermione en s'asseyant entre près de Ron, tandis que Draco prenait place à côté d'elle.

« Si ! Et je connais un moyen … », grommela Ron en se penchant vers Draco. « En me virant CA de NOTRE table. »

Draco fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Très drôle, Ron. Non seulement il reste mais en plus tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Rogue. »

Ron se renfrogna mais s'exécuta néanmoins. « Il dit qu'il s'est encore fait voler des ingrédients dans sa réserve. »

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Paraît que c'est nous », marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco haussa un sourcil et fit la grimace. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer à cette façon de parler sans faire de vraies phrases.

« C'est vous ? », demanda Hermione avec un regard désapprobateur.

Le regard que Harry lui lança lui dit que non. « Bon, je voulais juste être sûre … », marmonna Hermione en baissant le nez dans son assiette.

« Et lui ? Tu lui demandes pas à lui ? », grogna Ron en fusillant Malfoy du regard.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, Draco adressa un clin d'œil magnifiquement malicieux à Ron et lui dit d'une voix suave : « Crois-moi, Weasley, j'ai un alibi en béton. Je n'ai pas quitté Hermione de toute la nuit … »

Ron se figea, pâlit, verdit, rougit. Un véritable arc en ciel.

« Il plaisante, Ron », mentit Hermione tout en écrasant violemment les orteils de Draco avec le talon de sa chaussure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque ses camarades de chambrée eurent quitté leur dortoir, Ginny grimpa sur son lit et ferma les baldaquins. De sa poche, elle sortit un petit sachet de papier, qu'elle ouvrit et renversa sur son lit. Trois petits bâtons rouge bordeaux et un autre bâton identique jaune pâle tombèrent sur la couverture, accompagnés d'un autre sachet rempli de gros cristaux de sels. Une odeur de vanille et de viande séchée monta aux narines de Ginny. Elle pensa vaguement qu'il lui faudrait se laver conscienscieusement les mains et se parfumer aujourd'hui : Rogue devait sûrement être sur le pied de guerre, furieux d'avoir été volé. Peut-être même au point de venir renifler les doigts de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

La jeune fille se pencha, souleva la couverture et les draps et en sortit une coupe en cuivre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. L a première partie du rituel pouvait commencer. Elle se releva, vérifia que le dortoir était bien vide et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur. Ginny sentit l'excitation lui enserrer la poitrine. Elle ne pourrait pas faire revenir Tom avant le weekend prochain, mais elle pouvait dès à présent préparer son matériel. Et la première chose à faire pour le moment, c'était de consacrer sa lame, pièce maîtresse du rituel.

Elle empoigna le sachet de cristaux de sels et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Elle déchira l'un des coins du sachet et créa un cercle tout autour d'elle. Elle revint vers son lit et prit les bâtons d'encens rouge. Encens de sang de dragon. Très rare. Et très cher aussi. Rogue devait vraiment s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était, pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle mit le feu aux bâtons d'encens. L'odeur de viande se fit plus forte et Ginny fronça le nez. Deuxième impératif : se débarrasser de l'odeur avant de rouvrir le dortoir au public. Elle prit la lame et la coupe de cuivre et s'installa à l'intérieur du cercle, assise en tailleur. De sa poche, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait griffoné la marche à suivre. Cinq lignes avaient suffi. Très simple. Trop, peut-être.

Conformément aux instructions, Ginny inspira profondément et visualisa la fumée de l'encens se matérialiser le long de la frontière invisible délimitée par le cercle de sel. La fumée semblait figée, incapable de dépasser le cercle, formant un mur opaque et translucide tout autour d'elle. Elle prit sa lame entre ses doigts et après une autre inspiration, se lança.

« Adonaï, je te consacre cette épée. Que sa lame puisse t'apporter le plus d'âmes possibles en enfer et que j'en sois récompensée. Puisses-tu lui donner force et tranchant dans mes combats. Adonaï, je t'ai choisi parmi tous tes congénères car ta puissance m'éblouit. Que ta force me transcende, moi et mon épée et que sa force en soit décuplée. »

Elle releva sa manche et fit doucement courir la lame le long de son bras. Le sang se mit à couler avec un petit bruit de robinet mal fermé dans la coupe en cuivre. Ginny grimaça. Elle ne devait pas crier. Elle faisait tout cela pour Tom. Par amour. Elle devait être forte.

Elle plongea son index dans le sang et entreprit d'écrire le nom du démon des deux côtés de la lame tout en visualisant dans son esprit le nom d'Adonaï.

« Adonaï, je te consacre cette arme, je te supplie d'accepter ce présent de ta servante, Ginevra Weasley, ainsi soit-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa une entité démoniaque pénétrant dans son cercle. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du démon l'envelopper, elle empoigna le pommeau de la lame et le planta de toutes ses forces dans le parquet, qui protesta en grinçant. Une énergie incommensurable la traversa de toutes parts et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Mais avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait, tout était terminé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de voir qu'une immense flamme consumait son cercle de sels. L'instant d'après, tout avait disparu : les flammes, le sel, l'encens. Il ne restait que la coupe et la lame sur le sol. Ginny soupira et baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras, effrayée à l'idée d'y voir la plaie béante qu'elle s'était infligée. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre cicatrice, ni la moindre rougeur. Le seul témoin de sa blessure était le sang qui demeurait dans la coupe et les lettres sur la lame.

Ginny sourit. Franchement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les sorciers faisaient tout un flanc de la magie noire. C'était plutôt cool en fait, et pas si effrayant que ça … si ?

Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe. Maintenant que sa lame était bénie, elle n'avait qu'à attendre le weekend pour achever son plan. Quatre jours. Quatre jours et il serait dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah regarda son reflet pâle comme la mort dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il lui avait tout dit. Lucius lui avait balancé l'intégralité du plan de Voldemort. Elle essuya vivement une larme qui roulait, solitaire, sur sa joue et frappa de toutes ses forces le miroir de son poing. Le verre se fendit, lui entailla la main, mais curieusement la douleur lui fit du bien.

Elle se sentait salie, Lucius l'avait utilisée, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'avait toujours su, au fond même si elle avait refusé d'y croire, mais maintenant c'était officiel, elle pouvait l'intégrer dans son cerveau. Le plan des Mangemorts étaient plus horrible encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. Immonde, immoral … à gerber.

Sarah savait qu'elle devait partir. Elle devait prévenir Hermione et le reste du monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et passa dans la chambre. Lucius était encore dans le salon avec Zabini, et d'autres Mangemorts qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie de connaître. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne terminent leurs verres de whisky.

Elle empoigna un sac à dos et y fourra des vêtements, deux poignards puis se dirigea vers la commode. Au milieu de ses sous-vêtements, elle avait caché un 9 mm Beretta acheté plusieurs mois auparavant, alors qu'elle préparait son attentat au Ministère. Lucius n'était pas au courant. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette, c'était sa dernière chance, le dernier effet de surprise possible contre les Mangemorts. Elle le glissa dans sa ceinture et enfila une veste en jean par-dessus. Elle ferma son sac et le mit sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. La chambre de Lucius était au premier étage et un lierre épais et robuste recouvrait cette partie de la façade du Manoir Malfoy. En s'accrochant aux aspérités de la pierre et à la végétation, elle pourrait sortir discrètement.

Elle raccourcit les sangles de son sac pour ne pas qu'il glisse pendant la descente puis passa par la fenêtre. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, elle mit pied à terre dans l'herbe humide de rosée, mais ne s'autorisa pas une seconde de répit. Plus vite elle aurait quitté cet endroit, mieux ce serait. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait marcher 10 kilomètres avant de pouvoir rejoindre une ligne de bus moldue. Elle allait devoir courir le plus vite possible car Lucius se rendrait vite compte de son absence. Ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à rejoindre Londres, passer chez Ollivander's acheter une nouvelle baguette pour sa sécurité, prévenir Hermione et quitter le pays.

À bien y réfléchir, ses chances d'y parvenir étaient minces. Dès que Lucius se serait aperçu de son départ, il la pourchasserait sans relâche jusqu'à avoir sa peau. Ses dernières chances reposaient donc sur sa rapidité et dans le pire des cas, sur son Beretta.

Sarah atteignit le portail et tenta de l'ouvrir. Verrouillé par des sortilèges. Elle jeta son sac de l'autre côté et l'escalada. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle jeta un dernier regard au Manoir. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient toujours allumées et elle distinguait vaguement les silhouettes des Mangemorts de l'autre côté.

Maintenant, il fallait faire vite.

…

Dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, Lucius leva soudain le nez de son verre de scotch. Un picotement se faisait sentir dans sa nuque. Il se figea et les glaçons tintèrent doucement en dansant dans le liquide ambré. Il sourit. Un sourire glacial, terrifiant. Il se tourna vers trois des Mangemorts et leur fit un signe de la main.

« Goyle. Crabbe. Nott. Sortez. Je crois que ma petite pute se fait la belle », grinça-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de scotch.

Les trois Mangemorts ricanèrent et sortirent de la maison.

…

Sarah courait à perdre haleine. Le Manoir était déjà loin. Elle fit un bref calcul dans sa tête et évalua la distance parcourue à environ 2 kilomètres. Elle avait toujours été très sportive mais ses forces décuplées par la métamorphose que lui avait fait subir Lucius en la changeant en machine à tuer, lui donnaient carrément des ailes. Elle sourit. Elle se sentait invincible.

Un sifflement se fit entendre non loin d'elle. À droite : rien, sauf la nuit noire. À gauche : pareil.

_Merde …_

Nouveau sifflement. Sarah accéléra. Encore un sifflement, plus proche cette fois. Il venait du ciel.

Sarah leva les yeux et vit une traînée noire, légère comme un nuage, filer au-dessus d'elle. Des Mangemorts. Sarah s'arrêta net et dégaina son Beretta. Elle ôta la sécurité et posa le doigt sur la gachette. La fumée noire s'arrêta et un masque se matérialisa, puis un corps, deux, trois. Un seul regard vers eux lui suffit pour savoir que Lucius ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Il avait envoyé ses chiens à sa place. Sarah serra les dents. Il n'en finirait donc jamais de l'humilier ? Comment avait-elle pu à nouveau tomber dans le panneau de ce sale connard ? Sarah sentit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Mais elle les repoussa et braqua son pistolet en direction du Mangemort le plus proche. Un gros qui n'avait pas l'air bien malin.

Elle pressa la détente. Le Mangemort s'écroula, un trou bien net entre les deux yeux. Les deux autres regardèrent stupéfaits leur ex-collègue s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon. L'instant d'après, ils avaient repris leurs esprits. Sarah tira une seconde fois, mais ils disparurent. Sarah fit demi-tour, au cas où ils réapparaîtraient dans son dos. Mais elle était de nouveau seule avec la nuit et le corps du Mangemort à ses pieds.

Elle reprit sa course, haletante. Ils allaient revenir, et pas tous seuls. Elle courut encore un moment sans voir le moindre Mangemort en chemin. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva à un carrefour et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la direction qu'elle devait prendre. À gauche, elle s'éloignait de Londres mais arriverait à Haverhill, une petite bourgade perdue dans l'Essex, mais elle ne se souvenait plus si un bus passait là-bas. À droite, elle aurait un kilomètre de plus à parcourir mais elle savait qu'un bus passait à Saffron Walden en direction de Londres. Elle tourna à droite et se retrouva face à face avec Lucius Malfoy.

Sarah poussa un cri de rage mêlée de désespoir et brandit son Beretta devant elle mais d'un coup de baguette, l'arme s'envola et atterrit dans le fossé, à quelques mètres de là. La seconde d'après, Lucius lui serrait la gorge de la main droite.

« Où pensais-tu aller comme ça, ma belle ? », susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Sarah voulut répondre mais le pouce de Lucius lui écrasait la trachée et elle ne put émettre qu'un gargouillis répugnant.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je t'empêche de parler », fit Lucius avec un petit rire sadique.

Sarah le fusilla du regard, tandis que les veines de son front se mettaient à gonfler sous la pression. Elle réussit à mettre la main dans sa poche, dans laquelle elle avait toujours une petite lime à ongles en fer, pointue au bout. Elle la saisit et de toutes ses forces, la planta dans la joue de Lucius qui hurla et desserra son emprise autour de sa gorge. Rapide comme l'éclair, Sarah arracha la baguette de Lucius d'entre ses mains et hurla.

« Accio, Beretta ! » Le pistolet vola dans sa main et alors que Lucius arrachait la lime de sa joue et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, elle pointa la baguette du Mangemort sur elle-même et transplana.

De toute façon, les transports en commun, ça craint …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crac ! Saffron Walden. Crac ! Bedford. Crac! Great Malvern.

Sarah transplanait en s'arrêtant dans divers villages du pays, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Stafford. Newark-on-trent. Wrexham. Elle décida de passer le reste de la nuit là-bas, dans un bed & breaksfast. Elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup mais elle pourrait un peu reposer ses jambes raidies par la course. Prochain arrêt, le lendemain : Pré-au-Lard. Sarah s'assit sur son lit à l'auberge, le dos contre le mur, le Beretta dans sa main gauche, la baguette de Lucius dans la droite. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé pouvoir lui tirer sa baguette aussi facilement. Quel imbécile. Elle fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts, caressant le bois, les courbes sculptées du manche. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Comment avait-elle pu lui enfoncer cette lime dans le visage ? Secrètement, elle espérait ne pas l'avoir défiguré.

_N'importe quoi ! A quoi tu penses ? Ce type a essayé de te tuer ! On s'en tape de savoir s'il aura une cicatrice ou pas !_

Comment avait-il pu l'utiliser à ce point ? Et comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir ? Evidemment, c'était là-dessus que reposait l'intégralité de leur plan. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait appris, elle sentit son estomac se révulser.

_Les salauds …_

Crac ! Un craquement sonore retentit dans la pièce et Sarah sauta sur son lit, baguette et Beretta brandis. Lucius. Il se tenait devant elle, droit comme un « i », mais aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Non, Lucius Malfoy n'avait plus envie de rire.

Par réflexe, Sarah jeta un œil en direction de la joue à laquelle elle l'avait frappé. Aucune plaie. Il s'était soigné mais pas nettoyé. Un large traînée de sang séché subsistait encore sur sa joue, son menton et le col de sa robe.

« T'approches pas ! », s'écria Sarah d'une voix chargée de larmes en pointant ses deux moyens de défense sur son amant. « T'approches pas, ou je te jure que je te bute. »

Lucius ne bougea pas. Il restait impassible. « Tu ne me tueras pas. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. « Ah ouais ? A ta place, j'en serais pas aussi sûr, tu vois … »

Lucius baissa les yeux et un voile de tristesse sembla passer sur son visage. Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait rêver.

« Arrête ton cinéma. Lève la tête, je veux voir ton visage ! », hurla-t-elle en agitant sa baguette vers le haut.

Lucius releva doucement le menton, mais cette fois, un sourire de maniaque flottait sur ses lèvres. Sarah faillit en mourir de terreur.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller, Sarah », murmura Lucius d'une voix mielleuse. « Tu le sais. »

De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Sarah. Lucius Malfoy fit un pas en avant.

« RECULE ! », s'égosilla Sarah. « Recule, j'te dis ! »

« Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine en t'enfuyant ainsi, sans dire adieu.. . » Lucius continuait d'avancer et plus il approchait, plus les mains de Sarah tremblaient, faisant cliqueter le Beretta.

« Recule … », murmura Sarah, mais ce n'était plus un ordre, plutôt une supplique désespérée.

Lucius approchait toujours. « Rends moi ma baguette. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me faire du mal », murmura-t-il en tendant la main.

Sarah laissa échapper un long sanglot. « Pourquoi tu t'es servi de moi comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi d'aimer quelqu'un sans arrière-pensées ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisie, moi ? »

D'un geste vif, Lucius lui tordit les deux poignets et lui fit lâcher sa baguette et son arme. Puis il l'attira contre lui en la tenant par les cheveux. Sarah étouffa un cri de douleur et de terreur.

« Tu étais ma préférée, ma belle. De toutes les gamines enfermées dans les cachots, tu as toujours été la plus fougueuse, la plus passionnée, la plus difficile à briser … »Il baissa la tête et vint lui mordiller le cou. « C'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi … »

Sarah tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle vit Lucius s'emparer du Beretta tombé sur le matelas et gémit.

« Pitié, Lucius, excuse-moi … », sanglota-t-elle en serrant sa robe entre ses doigts. Elle entendit les mécanismes du Beretta cliqueter entre les doigts de Lucius. Sarah ferma les yeux en sanglotant. Elle sentit le canon froid du Beretta se plaquer sur son front. Elle décida de garder les yeux fermés. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

« Je sens que je vais adorer ce moment », susurra Lucius en mettant son index sur la détente.

Sarah prit une grande inspiration, renifla. « Je t'aime … », murmura-t-elle pour la dernière fois.

Le doigt de Lucius pressa la détente. Clic.

Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite. Comment ça, « clic » ? Elle sentit la pression du Beretta disparaître de son front. Lucius la regardait, une expression triomphante sur le visage. Sarah regarda son arme, encore terrifiée. Puis elle vit la main de Lucius s'ouvrir et les balles tombèrent doucement sur le sol avec un cliquetis rassurant.

« Je voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose », murmura simplement Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. « Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de repartir avec moi. Et la prochaine fois que tu essaies de fuir, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. »

Il se pencha vers elle, empoigna ses longs cheveux noirs et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sarah ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Mais il l'avait épargnée. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu …

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est tout ! Bon, je parie que vous vous dites que la séquence « fuite de Sarah » est inutile vu qu'elle va revenir au point de départ, mais NON ! C'est important pour la suite, au niveau de ses sentiments, j'espère que vous l'avez compris (sinon bah vous comprendrez plus tard, tant pis)^^. Surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! je vous fais plein de gros bisous à tous et vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée !**

**Xérès !**


	15. Chapter 15

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il contient ENFIN un évènement que l'on attendait toutes … aaah, évènement qui a, ma foi, été très agréable à écrire. Lol. Enjoy ^^ et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fiind-lOve : hin hin hin, les réponses arrivent bientôt ! Même si de nombreux indices ont déjà été donnés, il en reste encore beaucoup à découvrir mais ça va vite arriver. Je pense que la fic sera terminée d'ici 6 ou 7 chapitres … enfin, ce n'est pas encore sûr, hein ! Tout dépend de jusqu'où je vais aller. Gros bisous et à bientôt !**

**LadyAlienor : J'avais envie de faire un petit passage coquace en début de chapitre et comme le personnage le plus coquace dans l'univers de Rowling, c'est Neville, j'ai fait une petite scène où Neville se prend des coups… lol. Pour la scène de Ginny, c'est peut-être normal que tu aies l'impression de déjà connaître ce type de magie, vu que c'est un sortilège réel … Enfin, par réel, j'entends que j'ai cherché un peu partout (livres chelous, sites internet chelous) des invocations et autres justement pour la partir « retour de Tom », car je voulais vraiment que la magie qui soit utilisée pour lui soit ancienne et extrêmement noire. Donc ce rituel existe (il a bien été écrit quelque part par je ne sais plus quel cinglé), et c'est un 'véritable' sortilège de magie noire, bien ancrée dans notre culture chrétienne. Alors je sais pas s'il marche (j'ai pas testé, hein …), mais au cas où, les n'enfants, ne reproduisez pas ce rituel ni celui qui va suivre chez vous … sait jamais … Gros bisous et à bientôt !**

**Black666 : Lol, c'est marrant en lisant le début de ta review (je cite : « je le savais ! je le savais ! Harry est pas un méchant ! ») je t'imaginais bien en train de sautiller sur place en levant les bras…XD Et oui, mon Lucius est un enfoiré : mais moi aussi ! J'ai longtemps hésité en fait : je la tue, je la tue pas ? je la tue, je la tue pas ? Mais je me suis dit, naaan elle peut encore me servir un peu, pas tout de suite …. Hin hin hin. N'empêche qu'à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vraiment tuer Sarah (sadisme ? curiosité morbide ? envie de fantasmer sur un Lucius VRAIMENT tordu et méchant ?) je ne sais pas … Gros bisous et merci encore !**

**Lexa Nedra : C'est fou quand même ! On est toutes là, à mouiller nos culottes en lisant les horribles actions de Lucius alors que si on vivait la moitié de ces trucs en VRAI, on claquerait la porte et on demanderait le divorce … Ya vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond, chez nous les filles. En ce qui concerne le fonctionnement des armes, tssss … enfin …. Lexaaaa … comment peux-tu oser imaginer que Lucius ne sache pas faire une chose ? Cet homme est un dieu, un génie, une bombe sexuelle, il est intelligent, classieux, puissant, possessif, parfait, splendide et- … hem, désolée … enfin, bref, voilà, tu vois ce que je veux dire … ^^ Allez, gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Yrina : Je m'excuse, j'implore le pardon à ton petit cœur mille fois fendu … Un conseil pour les prochains chapitres : scotche le bien serré, parce qu'il a pas fini de se briser … ^^ Gros bisous et merci !**

**Babarkiller : Disons que t'as plutôt intérêt à laisser des reviews à chaque fois, sinon t'auras plus qu'à investir dans une poupée gonflable, mon chéri ^^ Mais à part ça, je t'aime …**

**Loufoca-Granger : Mais non, faut pas tirer sur Lucius ! Pour l'instant dans cette fic, y'a que lui qui nous fait mouiller la culotte, on va pas le tuer tout de suite ! lol. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.**

**Shlikah-Sparriah : bon, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas petit-suissidée depuis le dernier chapitre, parce que voilà la suite. Si les mauvais esprits ont disparu, c'est grâce à Draco. Depuis qu'il est là, elle ne voit plus de méchants, et les gentils (les Mangemorts) sont de nouveau vivants donc … Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture et bisous !**

Chapitre 15 : Fragments d'un discours amoureux.

Assise sur le sofa, devant la cheminée, Hermione feuilletait vaguement les papiers volés au Ministère, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un détail qui lui aurait échappé les 99 précédentes fois …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Draco en entrant dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Il ôta son manteau et le posa négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de s'étirer en bâillant.

« J'essaie encore de comprendre ces trucs … », répondit Hermione avec un soupir de lassitude.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « HERMIONE ! On est vendredi soir ! Allô ! Il y a mieux à faire que travailler ! »

Hermione sourit et fit une pile bien nette avec tous les documents. « Tu as raison, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait déjà cent fois que je me rends aveugle à essayer de les déchiffrer … » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle retourna la pile, pour que le verso de la dernière page soit face à elle. « Hop ! Et voilà, cachés les méchants papiers qui ne veulent rien dire ! »

Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur la fin de la dernière page.

« Bonne décision ! », claironna Draco avant de sauter sur le sofa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Hermione se pencha en avant au même instant pour reprendre la page et Draco tomba misérablement, le nez dans l'accoudoir. « Aouch. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? », marmonna Hermione.

« Si tu parles du craquement sec que l'on vient d'entendre, je crois que c'est mon nez qui vient de se briser », gémit Draco en se pinçant les narines entre le pouce et l'index.

Sans le regarder, Hermione répondit d'une voix absente. « On ne peut pas vraiment se casser le nez, Draco, le nez est un cartilage. Ce n'est qu'un défaut de langue si les gens disent se casser le nez. »

Draco lui jeta un regard agacé. « Tu pourrais au moins me demander si je vais bien ? »

« Tu es encore capable de parler, donc tu vas bien … », marmonna Hermione en plissant les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer les derniers mots de la page. Draco poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. « Draco, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un sortilège qui permettrait d'anéantir complètement la magie chez un sorcier ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Impossible. C'est dans notre sang. Pourquoi ? »

Hermione le regarda gravement. « Je crois que, eux, ils ont trouvé. »

Elle lui tendit le papier et il lut la dernière ligne. « Privation des pouvoirs, par , et -

Machinalement, il retourna la page pour lire la suite, mais le recto ne terminait évidemment pas la phrase. « Où est le reste ? », demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« On ne l'a pas pris », répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Draco soupira. « C'est malin, à quoi ça sert qu'on ait trié pendant des heures si-

« Non, Draco. Je me souviens avoir pris cette feuille. Ces dix pages là (elle brandit une liasse de parchemins) faisaient toutes partie d'un même recueil. Et cette page était la dernière. Le reste avait été déchiré, je m'en souviens. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. « Quelqu'un l'aurait prise avant nous ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je pense. »

« Ca veut dire qu'il y a un type qui se ballade en Angleterre avec le sortilège qui lui permettrait d'ôter la magie de n'importe quel sorcier ? », marmonna Draco.

« En gros … »

« Bon, bah, y'a plus qu'à espérer que c'est un gentil et pas un méchant. On va se coucher ? », fit Draco d'une voix enjouée en se tapant sur la cuisse.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. « Wow. Ca a l'air vraiment génial d'être un Malfoy : pas de cœur, aucune compassion, aucun problème finalement. »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais sourit aussitôt en la voyant pouffer. « Je ne peux pas te résister, tu es vraiment trop mignonne », dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant frapper à la porte de la salle commune. Draco grogna quelque chose d'insultant envers les gens qui viennent vous déranger à des heures indues et Hermione se leva en riant pour aller ouvrir.

« Harry ? », s'étonna Hermione en découvrant le Survivant derrière la porte. Celui-ci semblait gêné et penaud. Hermione trouva que cela lui donnait un air de chiot pris en train de faire une bêtise et pensa que c'était absolument adorable. « Viens, entre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Draco se dressa sur le canapé et fit la grimace en voyant Harry entrer.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? », demanda doucement le Gryffondor en baissant les yeux. Hermione crut entendre un « Si » venir depuis le canapé mais choisit de l'ignorer. « Chocolats ? », ajouta Harry en tendant une boîte de confiseries de chez Honeydukes à Hermione, qui la prit avec enthousiasme.

« Merci, Harry ! C'est très gentil ! » Elle se retourna vers Draco, qui fixait avec entêtement les flammes danser dans l'âtre et lui dit : « Regarde, Draco, Harry a apporté des chocolats, c'est gentil de sa part, viens le remercier. »

Sans se retourner, Draco répondit. « Merci Potter, et bonne soirée. Ne te prends pas les pieds dans le paillasson en sortant. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec eux près du feu. Harry la remercia d'un sourire et s'assit dans un des fauteuils, tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard ennuyé.

« Salut, Malfoy. »

« Gnnnn. »

Hermione retint un éclat de rire et ouvrit la boîte de chocolats. « Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco fut plus rapide. « C'est vrai, Potter, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire un vendredi soir ? T'as pas une copine ? »

Le visage d'Harry sembla un peu se décomposer et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front du plat de la main. S'ensuivit un silence affreusement gênant.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? », demanda Draco en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Harry.

« Ginny a rompu », dit simplement Harry en mangeant un chocolat.

Draco grimaça. « Et donc, tu comptes venir nous déranger jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé une autre nana ? »

« Draco … », gronda Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

« Me sentais seul », marmonna Harry, contrit.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu as eu tout à fait raison de venir. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi », dit-elle en fusillant Draco du regard. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'essayer d'être un peu plus gentil.

« C'est bon, Potter, pas de problème. Mais la Belette, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, elle est pas sensé être ton meilleur ami ? », railla-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ron ? Roule des pelles à Lavande. Depuis cet après-midi. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Oh. Je vois. » Elle sourit. Ron s'était enfin fait une raison : peut-être allait-il enfin la laisser tranquille avec Draco ?

« Répète, Potter ? », fit Draco qui semblait soudain ravi. « La Belette se tape Brown ? AH ! Il faut que je demande à Creevey de faire des photos bien crades pour mettre dans le journal de l'école… »

Hermione et Harry gloussèrent.

« Et mini-Belette, tu sais pourquoi elle t'a quitté ? », renchérit Draco, un peu plus sérieux. « Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Personne. D'ailleurs, je la vois plus beaucoup en ce moment. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai qu'elle a un peu disparu de la circulation. J'espère que ça va pour elle … »

Mais Hermione avait tort de s'en faire pour Ginny. Ginny allait bien. Très bien, même. Demain soir, elle se rendrait comme prévu à son lieu de rendez-vous. Et ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Allongée sur son lit, Ginny fit tourner la bague entre ses doigts, rêveuse. Demain soir …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon, je vous laisse, il est tard. Merci beaucoup, Hermione », fit Harry en se levant du fauteuil.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Presque une heure du matin. Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres, avaient ri et même Draco avait semblé apprécier leurs conversations.

« Harry », lui dit Hermione, « ça fait deux heures que le couvre-feu est passé, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Pensais pas rester si longtemps. »

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, sinon tu pourrais te faire attraper par Rusard dans les couloirs. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu rigoles ? », s'écria Draco. « Il peut dormir dans ma chambre, mon lit est vide, ça serait dommage qu'il n'en profite pas… »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif et regarda fixement Hermione. Draco continuait sur sa lancée.

« Et puis après tout, j'ai jamais dormi dans mon lit, alors les draps sont propres, tu peux y aller, Potter. »

Le deuxième sourcil d'Harry se leva et Hermione rougit.

« Ce que Draco veut dire, Harry », balbutia Hermione, « c'est que pour des raisons personnelles, il a préféré dormir dans le salon … »

Draco se tourna à son tour vers Harry et, dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione, lui dit :

« Ce que Hermione veut dire, Harry, c'est que pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai préféré dormir dans sa chambre … » Il ajouta à sa phrases un clin d'œil suggestif et Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte.

Harry les fixa tour à tour puis se mit à rire doucement. « Alors je veux bien la chambre », dit-il.

« C'est par là », fit Draco en désignant la bonne direction. « Et la salle de bains et là. »

« Fais comme chez toi, Harry », renchérit Hermione tandis que le Survivant se dirigeait vers la chambre du Serpentard.

Le brun les remercia tous deux d'un signe de tête et partit se coucher. Hermione et Draco entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et se déshabillèrent pour se coucher. Draco enlevait sa chemise lorsqu'il sentit les yeux d'Hermione fixés sur lui. Il leva le nez et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire radieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il en ôtant sa chemise pour la poser sur une chaise.

« C'est très gentil de prêter ta chambre à Harry », dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « En fait, tu as été gentil avec lui presque toute la soirée. Merci beaucoup. »

Draco rosit légèrement puis leva les yeux au ciel. « Boarf … Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le type vient de se faire larguer comme une bouse, je vais pas enfoncer le clou … C'est plus amusant de l'embêter quand il est au meilleur de sa forme, sinon c'est pas du sport, y'a pas de challenge, tu vois …?"

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. « Moi, je crois plutôt que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, Draco Malfoy… »

« Les Malfoys ne sont pas 'gentils', Hermione », marmonna Draco. « On est impitoyables, cruels, terriblement intelligents, rusés et j'en passe mais pas gentils … »

Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Alors, sois cruel et prends moi dans tes bras … »

Draco gloussa et obéit. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne bougea et Hermione n'entendit plus que le cœur de Draco battre contre son oreille. Puis, elle glissa sa main le long de son torse et vint aggriper la ceinture du jeune homme. Doucement, de ses doigts fins, elle en défit la boucle et lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte, elle attaqua les boutons de son jean. D'un geste vif, Draco lui saisit le poignet et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il gravement.

« J'en ai envie », souffla doucement Hermione, donnant à Draco la chair de poule.

« Hermione, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver et-

Elle le fit taire en posant un de ses doigts sur sa bouche. « On ne peut pas le savoir avant d'essayer, pas vrai ? Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il ne se passera rien. Je ne vois même plus d'esprits, Draco. Je suis sûrement guérie. Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors, maintenant, arrête de te poser des questions et fais-moi l'amour. »

Draco la regarda avec stupeur mêlée de désir. Il se pencha vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce faisant, Hermione continua de délivrer les hanches de Draco de leur prison de tissu. Les mains du jeune homme s'employèrent à leur tour à ôter les vêtements d'Hermione, ce qui fut beaucoup plus rapide, étant donné qu'une jupe met statistiquement beaucoup moins de temps à tomber qu'un pantalon … Draco souleva Hermione et la porta jusqu'à leur lit où il l'allongea doucement sur les couvertures rouge et or. Draco prit quelques secondes pour observer la jeune fille. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à un rythme plus rapide qu'à l'accoûtumée et elle lui adressait un regard de désir mêlé d'appréhension. Il se pencha pour recommencer à l'embrasser et elle passa les bras autour de son cou, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Draco passa une main sous le dos de la Gryffondor et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Hermione se souleva un peu pour le faire glisser de ses bras et rougit en sentant le regard du Serpentard glisser sur sa poitrine. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa qu'il les trouverait trop petits ou trop laids et qu'il la planterait là pour aller retrouver une quelconque blonde pulpeuse dans un placard à balais, mais se sentit soulagée lorsqu'il se baissa pour les couvrir de baisers. Il traça une ligne le long de son ventre, par-dessus son nombril, faisant frissonner Hermione lorsque son menton vint caresser son aine. Doucement, elle sentit qu'il lui ôtait sa culotte et devint soudain nerveuse. Jamais elle n'était allée aussi loin avec un garçon. Et si elle s'y prenait mal ? Et si Draco se moquait d'elle ? Et si …

_Bon sang, Hermione,_lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu pourrais déconnecter ton cerveau quelques minutes ? Tu es sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois, c'est pas comme passer un examen !_

Hermione respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se détendre.

« On peut arrêter, si tu as peur, tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais », fit doucement Draco.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait, avec un air de compréhension dans le regard. Hermione sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, j'en ai envie », souffla-t-elle en se relevant pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Il la serra très fort contre lui et Hermione sentit très nettement contre son bas-ventre le membre dur (_aouch,_ pensa-t-elle) de Draco. Elle glissa ses doigts dans son boxer et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas lui donna envie de partir en courant.

_C'est si gros que ça ? Merlin … les copines avaient dit que ça faisait mal, mais là …_

Draco dut sentir sa détresse car il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais y aller doucement … »

Hermione prit une autre inspiration. « Merci », lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire tendu.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les mains de Draco qui parcouraient son corps arrachaient des soupirs d'aise à Hermione et elle laissa le Serpentard l'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Elle sentit la main droite de celui-ci se glisser entre ses jambes fines et venir caresser son intimité. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. Pour cacher son trouble, elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant sa peau salée, son lobe d'oreille. Elle sentit les doigts de Draco caresser son clitoris, de plus en plus fort et bientôt elle ne put plus se concentrer assez pour l'embrasser. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était mis en veille et que la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était les sensations que les doigts de Draco lui procuraient. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle arqua légèrement le dos lorsque le plaisir commença à monter. Alors qu'elle croyait déjà être au bord de l'extase, Draco introduit deux doigts de sa main gauche en elle, tout en continuant son précédent travail de la main droite. Hermione poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Merlin, ces doigts-là étaient littéralement … magiques.

Draco continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione atteigne l'orgasme et lorsque ce fut fait, il remonta doucement le long de son ventre, en le couvrant de baisers, de la même façon qu'il était descendu, quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit une seconde onde de choc la traverser de part en part. Sûrement un contre-coup de l'orgasme, pensa-t-elle. Draco l'embrassa sur les lèvres et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je continue ? », souffla Draco dans son oreille et elle agita frénétiquement la tête.

Draco passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione puis la glissa sous sa cuisse droite pour replier sa jambe. Hermione comprit d'elle-même qu'elle devait faire de même avec la gauche. Elle sentit le membre de Draco se positionner à l'entrée de son intimité et se prépara à la légendaire douleur dont lui avaient parlé toutes ses amies.

« Tu es sûre ? », demanda à nouveau Draco. Hermione leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

« Non, arrête », dit-elle, et elle sentit Draco cesser de respirer. Elle lui jeta un regard sarcastique et soupira. « Bien sûr que oui, je suis sûre, alors arrête de poser la question sinon je vais vraiment finir par changer d'avis … », se moqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il lui sourit, visiblement plus que soulagé.

« Accroche-toi à moi », dit-il en se penchant sur elle. « Tu as le droit de mordre, de griffer si tu veux … »

Hermione rit et se serra contre son épaule. Doucement, elle sentit le sexe de Draco la pénétrer. Cette intrusion était beaucoup plus importante et moins agréable que celle de ses doigts, un peu plus tôt. Hermione serra les paupières et s'aggripa plus fort au dos de Draco.

« Je t'aime, Hermione », souffla-t-il avant de s'enfoncer entièrement en elle, brisant le dernier voile d'innocence qui subsistait encore en la jeune fille.

Hermione poussa un tout petit cri de surprise et de douleur et tenta de s'habituer à la brûlure qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus forte dans son bas-ventre. Après une vingtaine de secondes, Draco se mit à effectuer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait planté ses ongles dans l'épaule droite de Draco mais il n'y fit pas attention. Une fois que la douleur se fit plus diffuse, Hermione se détendit et put à nouveau se concentrer sur ce que Draco faisait. Il était tellement doux, tellement prévenant. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les films à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait vus à la télé, où les deux amants s'arrachent leurs vêtements et se pénètrent dans la seconde qui suit. Draco avait fait en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour elle et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Hermione leva la tête et embrassa Draco avec passion tandis que ses coups de reins se faisaient toujours plus rapides. Dans la fièvre de l'instant, il passa un bras sous les hanches de la jeune fille pour la cambrer et la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Hermione poussa un gémissement et planta ses ongles plus profondément encore dans la peau pâle du Serpentard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco jouit et se déversa en elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur. Puis d'une toute petite et adorable voix, il lui dit : « Désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps mais ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas … » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Hermione le fit taire d'un baiser fougueux.

« Ne t'excuse pas », souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'était parfait. On m'a souvent dit que la première fois était désagréable mais tu as su faire de ce moment, l'instant le plus romantique de toute ma vie… »

Elle sourit et ajouta avec un regard mutin : « Le sexe torride ça sera pour plus tard, quand j'aurai moins mal … »

Draco sourit. « Donc, tu veux recommencer ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne veux plus passer une seule minute hors de ce lit », plaisanta-t-elle en posant la tête sur son torse. Elle le sentit vibrer lorsque Draco s'esclaffa. Puis soudain, Hermione se redressa, comme montée sur ressorts.

« Quoi ? », fit Draco, inquiet.

« J'avais oublié ! », s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. « Désolée mais dans le feu de l'action … » Elle se retourna vers lui, caressa sa joue. « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Draco. »

Draco lui adressa alors le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Sans rire, il va falloir me payer très cher pour que je sorte de cette chambre, maintenant », chuchota Hermione en regardant, fascinée, le sourire radieux du Serpentard. « C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Tu sais qu'il va falloir aller en cours, quand même, lundi ? »

Hermione fit la moue. « Je sais. Mais il nous reste deux jours entiers avant ça … » Elle plaqua Draco sur le lit et lui grimpa à califourchon dessus. « Et si on faisait les gros asociaux tout le week-end ? On resterait au lit pendant deux jours sans voir personne … »

« Et pour les repas ? », s'esclaffa Draco. « Tu peux peut-être vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais moi, j'ai besoin de ma dose de protéines, surtout si on passe notre week-end à faire de l'exercice … »

Hermione sourit, malicieuse. « Hmm, je connais un elfe qui sera ravi de nous approvisionner et qui ne posera aucune question … »

Draco se redressa et l'embrassa longuement. « J'adore quand tu as réponse à tout, comme ça … »

« Je croyais que ça te tapait sur les nerfs depuis six ans ? », railla la jeune fille.

« C'est parce que je n'avais pas imaginé toutes les possibilités que cela pouvait offrir … », plaisanta-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et un silence passa.

« Au fait … », fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu te sens comment ? Différente ? »

Hermione réfléchit. « Pas vraiment. Mis à part le fait que je me sens heureuse comme jamais et que j'ai réalisé ce soir, en te voyant si adorable avec Harry, que j'étais amoureuse de toi », ajouta-t-elle en riant. « Et que j'ai très envie de l'être encore plus », ronronna-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Alors c'est parfait », chuchota Draco avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione posa la tête sur le torse de Draco et sourit. « Et dire qu'on a usé toute notre énergie à se haïr pendant des années. Tu imagines tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire de toute cette colère refoulée si on avait été moins bêtes ? »

Draco fit la moue. « T'as raison. Quel gâchis … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise sur le sol devant la cheminée gravée aux armoiries des Malfoys, Sarah regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre, pensive. Lucius l'avait ramenée au Manoir et cloitrée dans leur chambre. Interdiction d'en sortir. Fenêtres scellées. D'ailleurs il avait embarqué tous ses habits pour ne lui laisser qu'une chemise de nuit et des sous-vêtements, au cas où il lui prendrait encore l'envie de se carapater.

De retour au point de départ. Sarah avait l'impression que sa tentative d'évasion avait été un rêve. Ça n'avait servi à rien. Ca avait très court, trop peut-être. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à la liberté que déjà, elle était rentrée.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas tuée. Il lui aurait fait mal, certes, très mal, mais pas tuée. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pour son plan. Sarah ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pliés. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, jusqu'à entendre les pas lourds et décidés de Lucius dans le couloir. Sarah jeta un regard à l'horloge. Vingt-et-une heures pile. Ce type était réglé comme du papier à musique. Dîner à 19h, brandy à 20h, une baise à 21h et à 22h dodo. C'est sûr, quand on est Mangemort, il faut avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable.

_Tuer des gens, c'est physique …_ pensa Sarah, sarcastique tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Lucius murmurer un Alohomora et que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Ravi de voir que tu es toujours là », fit Lucius d'une voix moqueuse en la voyant près de la cheminée.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire d'une froideur magistrale. Un iceberg dans un océan de cheveux noirs. « Je suis désolée, chéri, mais je n'ai pa pu faire les courses aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu as pu te débrouiller pour manger », railla-t-elle d'une voix de femme au foyer parfaite. « Oh et tu m'excuseras, je ne suis pas maquillée ni habillée, j'ai été débordée toute la journée … »

Lucius lui jeta un regard mauvais et referma la porte un peu trop fort. Le bois claqua et protesta en grinçant. « Si tu avais été moins stupide, tu ne serais pas enfermée ici. Le sarcasme n'arrangera pas ton cas, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Sarah détourna le regard et se remit à observer les flammes. Lucius se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Je t'ai rendu la vie, je pourrais très bien te la reprendre », gronda Sarah à voix basse.

« J'ai entendu », fit la voix de Lucius depuis la salle de bains.

« Tant mieux pour toi », répondit la jeune fille, avec un certain agacement.

Un soupir exaspéré lui parvint et Sarah ricana. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius revint et s'allongea dans ses draps. Il regarda la jeune fille qui lui tournait toujours le dos et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au lit, sale mioche », railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Docile, Sarah se leva et se glissa entre les draps. Contre toute attente, Lucius l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien.

_C'est con, l'amour …_

Lucius regardait dans le vague tout en caressant les longs cheveux noirs de Sarah. Soudain, celle-ci prit la parole.

« Un jour, je vais te tuer, tu sais … », marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le geste de Lucius dans ses cheveux se figea et le sourire qui avait flotté jusque là sur ses lèvres disparut.

« Je sais … », dit-il sombrement. « Mais pas ce soir, va … »

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et la repoussa sur le bord du lit. Furieuse, Sarah serra les poings et étouffa quelques sanglots. Lucius souffla la bougie. Fin du dialogue. Obscurité. Rideau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : bon eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, la fin est proche. Bientôt (soit 24h dans l'histoire) Voldychou va revenir et ensuite les ennuis commenceront. Bon, je vous rassurer, la fin (la vraie de vraie) n'est pas pour tout de suite, il reste encore quelques chapitres mais bon … ça approche quand même (quelle émotion !) snif. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas les reviews (même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout du cul et des scènes de ménage), votre avis m'intéresse quand même !**

**Bisous**

**Xérès !**


	16. Chapter 16

La Voix des Morts

**Les Blas-Blas de Xérès : Bonjour ! Avant toute chose, je dédicace ce chapitre à May à qui j'ai (honteusement) oublié de répondre à sa review dans le chapitre précédent (je cherche encore à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver, vu que je réponds toujours, je pense qu'une mauvaise manip de mon ordi pourrait être la responsable). Ensuite je m'excuse du retard (panne d'internet chez moi) et je m'excuse du retard pour le prochain chapitre (vu que je déménage) mais promis, ensuite, je m'y remets ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fiind-lOve : lol, désolée, je ne peux pas faire apparaître de Draco-chou pour toi (sinon ça fait un bail que j'en aurais fait un pour moi …) Quant à lulu bah … faut croire qu'il l'aime un peu sa petite Sarah (après tout, on ne l'a encore jamais vu avec une autre femme et pourtant il pourrait …) affaire à suivre … Bisous !**

**Black 666 : Oui, j'aime bien mon Harry comme je l'ai fait. J'avoue, même si je n'ai jamais été une grande fan du Balafré, j'ai appris à l'apprécier en écrivant cette fic. Quant au sortilège de retrait des pouvoirs …. Hin hin hin je ne peux rien dire … Bien entendu, les galipettes de Draco et Mione vont la changer, mais pas d'un seul coup, ça serait trop bizarre et pas assez subtil ^^. Gros bisous et merci !**

**Babarkiller : OUI, c'est guimauve et ALORS ? Tu te plains tout le temps de mon manque de romantisme, et bah voilà, tu devrais être content ! Lol, je t'aime ^^**

**LadyAlienor : J'ai toujours trouvé les fics où Hermione se fait dépuceler un peu exagérées et comme tu dis « hop, c'est la première fois » et elle prend son pied. C'est un peu bête. Non, une première fois vraiment parfaite, selon moi, c'est une première fois comme celle là, douce, lente, un peu stressante, des conseils apaisants, des rires nerveux, des frissons, bref … Franchement, si toutes les filles pouvaient avoir des premières fois comme celles là, il y aurait sûrement beaucoup moins de névrosées sur terre. Et non, les chocolats ne sont pas empoisonnés ! C'était juste un Harry esseulé qui voulait squatter chez sa meilleure amie et son mec et quand on vient squatter chez quelqu'un (particulièrement chez quelqu'un qui est sûrement en train de faire des calins avec un type qui ne vous apprécie pas des masses), on ne vient pas les mains vides ! Et puis j'avais envie que Harry fasse un truc mignon. J'aime bien mon Harry : il est comme un chiot abandonné au bord d'une route. On la ramasse, on l'apprivoise et après moults efforts, il approche et il vous lèche la main …^^ Bisous.**

**Loufoca-Granger : Naoooon ! Je peux pas te donner mon Draco, il est à Hermione ! Non, mais. Grrrrr ! Et après Hermione, y'a moi, ensuite Fiind-lOve a aussi pris un ticket … Donc, FAIS LA QUEUE ! Lol. Bisous et merci pour ta review ! (Les effets secondaires d'Hermione, dans CE chapitre !)**

**May : Oh ! en effet, je viens de voir que j'ai oublié de te répondre ! Honte à moi ! C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse, I'm sorry, Lo siento, Entschuldigung, gomennasai ! Bon, pour la peine je te dédicace ce chapitre (cf. mes bla-blas). Et je te fais pleins de gros bisous baveux … ^^ (Après réexamination de mes mails, je ne sais pas du tout où est passée ta review ! Je ne la retrouve pas)**

**Merci à Shlikah-Sparriah pour ses (très nombreuses) reviews^^, à Lula's Lullaby, Natom.**

Chapitre 16 : Love Thing

Le lendemain matin, malgré les protestations de Draco, Hermione se leva et enfila un survêtement à la va-vite pour aller voir si Harry était réveillé. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune, assis près du feu en train de feuilleter les papiers volés au Ministère qu'Hermione avait laissés sur la table, la veille.

« Oh ! Salut, Harry, tu es déjà debout ? », s'étonna Hermione en l'apercevant.

Harry sourit mais ne leva pas la tête pour la regarder. Pour toute réponse, il marmonna :

« Oui, MOI j'ai dormi. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard de travers. « Euh … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Draco sortit de la chambre de la Gryffondor, les cheveux en bataille, simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

« Salut Potter », dit-il nonchalamment, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. « Bien dormi ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard et un sourire narquois. « L'avantage d'avoir fait la guerre. Peux dormir dans n'importe quelles conditions … »

Draco se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchit, comprit l'insinuation d'Harry, sourit et jeta un regard pervers en direction d'Hermione avant de se glisser dans la salle de bains sans un mot. Et c'est bien connu, le silence est éloquent.

Harry avait suivi le manège et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant l'air mortifié et le teint rouge d'Hermione.

« Pas différente en tout cas », dit-il doucement en regardant Hermione.

Hermione sembla sortir d'une transe et le regarda, interloquée. Puis comprit.

« Ah oui, euh non, je me sens tout à fait normale … enfin, tu vois quoi … », balbutia-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Il désigna l'équation écrite près du nom d'Hermione. « Me suis trompé. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, Harry, c'était bien Malfoy, le M, mais je pense que nous nous sommes délivrés de nos malédictions mutuellement. Quand il reste avec moi, il se sent bien et moi … enfin, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus vu d'esprits. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. »

Harry sourit. « C'est bien. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Il a changé, tu sais. »

« Qui ? Draco ? », fit Hermione en réfléchissant. « Oui, c'est sûr. J'aime à penser que c'est grâce à moi », elle gloussa. « Mais c'est surtout lui-même qui a fait énormément d'efforts. Il s'est remis en question. Au fond, même quand on se détestait, j'ai toujours espéré voir un jour son côté gentil. Je me disais qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchant… même un Malfoy… »

Une voix leur parvint de derrière la porte de la salle de bains. « Mais je SUIS méchant ! Zut, à la fin ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

« C'est mal d'écouter aux portes, Draco ! », lança-t-elle en riant.

« Mais BIEN SÛR que c'est mal, puisque je suis MECHANT ! »

Harry sourit. « De moins en moins crédible, ce type. »

« J'ai entendu, Potter. »

Harry et Hermione entendirent alors l'eau de la douche couler et surent qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau parler en paix.

« Si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors je suis heureux aussi », dit Harry en souriant à Hermione.

Hermione sembla étonnée de l'entendre prononcer autant de mots d'un coup et, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« J'y vais », fit Harry en se levant. « Ron va s'inquiéter … »

Hermione le prit dans ses bras. « A plus tard, Harry. »

Harry sourit et sortit de la salle commune. Hermione resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître, puis se tourna vers celle de la salle de bains. Un sourire coquin vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle ôta son t-shirt, son pantalon de survêtement ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Doucement, elle entra dans la salle de bains, sur la pointe des pieds, et distingua la cabine de douche parmi la vapeur qui s'en dégageait.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Salut », fit-elle tandis que Draco sursautait.

« Tu m'as fait peur … », il baissa les yeux sur le corps dénudé de la jeune fille. « Mais je te pardonne. »

Hermione éclata de rire et se pressa contre le corps nu de Draco, tandis que l'eau de la douche dégoulinait sur elle et dans ses cheveux. Soudain, Draco éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? », fit Hermione en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme continua de rire en désignant sa tête.

_Malédiction …_, pensa Hermione. _Et dire que je m'étais jurée qu'aucun homme ne verrait jamais mes cheveux sous la douche._

En effet, les boucles d'Hermione, qu'elle avait réussi à dompter avec les années, retournaient littéralement à la vie sauvage une fois mouillés ou humides. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut l'impression de caresser un caniche qui serait passé sous la pluie.

« C'est bon, t'as ri un bon coup, ça suffit maintenant », grommela Hermione en aplatissant sa crinière des deux mains. Mais Draco continuait de ricaner. Pire. Il hoquetait.

« Arrête de rire ! », répéta Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans le tibia. Draco se tut et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Désolé », fit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Dire que je me suis moqué de tes cheveux toutes ces années, alors que je n'avais même pas vu le pire … »

Hermione se mit à bouder et empoigna son shampooing ultra-lissant pour s'en tartiner le crâne. Aplatis par la mixture, elle réussit à les tordre et à les réunir un peu. Draco entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. En sentant ses mains larges sur ses hanches et son ventre, Hermione eut un frisson d'excitation. Mais continua de bouder. Pas Gryffondor pour rien …

« C'est bon, je m'excuse », murmura le Serpentard dans son cou. « Tu veux bien arrêter de bouder ? Il y a tellement d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire dans une douche … »

Hermione sourit et se retourna vers lui. « Ah oui ? »

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser et la plaqua contre le mur carrelé. Hermione poussa un petit cri lorsque son dos et ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec les carreaux en porcelaine glacés.

« Merde, c'est froid », s'écria-t-elle tandis que Draco s'esclaffait.

Il passa les mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha au portant de la douche pour délester Draco de son poids. Le blond se mit à l'embrasser sur les seins et la gorge et Hermione poussa un petit gémissement de désir. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que Draco était déjà prêt et sourit. Elle se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura doucement.

« Au diable les préliminaires, Draco. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire … »

Il lui jeta un regard étonné mais un sourire coquin vint vite flotter sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi tant de hâte ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui mordillant un téton.

Hermione étouffa un nouveau gémissement. « Parce que je veux enfin savoir pourquoi toutes les filles qui sont sorties avec toi donnent toutes l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot à la loterie », se moqua-t-elle en aggripant ses cheveux de la main droite pour lui faire lever le nez.

Le sourire narquois de Draco s'agrandit. « A tes ordres, Granger … »

Il s'écarta légèrent d'elle pour prendre du recul et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité. Hermione lui jeta un regard embrasé et il prit cela pour un signal de départ. Il la pénétra soudainement et Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, poussant un cri silencieux tandis qu'elle arquait le dos. Fasciné, Draco regardait le visage d'Hermione, où il pouvait lire différentes expressions de plaisir se succéder.

Tout en ondulant des hanches, de plus en plus vite, il continua d'embrasser les seins d'Hermione et de les mordiller tandis que ses mains, dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la soutenir, s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, la griffant presque mais cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'Hermione commençait à crier, il se figea et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Maintenant, je vais te reposer par terre et tu vas me tourner le dos … », murmura-t-il tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait des yeux ronds, soudain inquiète.

Il vit son expression et gloussa. « Fais moi confiance », susurra-t-il de nouveau.

Il reposa Hermione sur le sol et la fit doucement pivoter avant de lui murmurer de se pencher légèrement en avant. Lorsque ce fut fait, il empoigna ses hanches et la pénétra de nouveau, plus fort et plus vite, cette fois. Hermione sentit le plaisir à nouveau l'envahir mais Draco n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il se pencha sur son dos et passa la main sur son bas-ventre, glissant jusqu'à son intimité, qu'il commença à caresser, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Hermione se rappela vaguement d'un livre de sexologie qu'elle avait lu chez ses parents : les femmes pouvaient avoir deux types d'orgasmes, vaginal et clitoridien. Et Draco était en train de vouloir les lui donner en même temps ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut vite rompu pour laisser place à une explosion de sentiments, de sensations tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait plus parler, seulement respirer et crier de plaisir.

Derrière elle, Draco sourit et accéléra ses coups de reins. Lui aussi sentait venir le plaisir, il ne lui restait plus que quelques dizaines de secondes pour faire perdre la tête à Hermione. Celle-ci commençait à ne plus savoir comment respirer ni même tenir debout. Elle prit appui sur la paroi de la douche, se penchant un peu plus en avant, permettant inconsciemment à Draco de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Elle sentit une chaleur incroyable monter en elle, puis une explosion dans son cerveau. Hermione crut qu'elle allait devenir dingue de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco atteignit l'orgasme à son tour et s'arrêta, haletant, pour redresser Hermione et la serrer contre son torse.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne parlèrent pas, tentant de calmer leur respiration saccadée et de reprendre leurs esprits. Hermione lui jeta un regard ahuri, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Draco en souriant.

« Alors c'est ça, le Mythe Malfoy ? », fit Hermione entre deux respirations laborieuses.

« Pardon ? », s'esclaffa Draco en la regardant sans comprendre.

« Lavande. Elle adore les ragots. Selon elle, c'est le mot que tes ex-conquêtes utilisent pour parler de ça … »

Draco éclata de rire et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. « Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je mets autant de cœur à l'ouvrage … »

Hermione lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il l'embrassa et murmura contre ses lèvres : « Je t'aime, Hermione et désormais tu seras la seule à avoir le droit de profiter … », il rit doucement, « du Mythe Malfoy. »

Hermione rit aussi et l'embrassa passionément.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils sortirent de la salle de bains, propres, fatigués mais heureux. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusque sur le canapé de la salle commune, tout en plaisantant au sujet du « Mythe ». Lorsque soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« DRACO ! DRACO ! OUVRE ! MERDE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

Draco leva le nez et haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant la voix du visiteur qui hurlait derrière la porte close.

« BLAISE ? », cria-t-il en réponse avant de se lever pour ouvrir, découvrant un Blaise Zabini furieux et … en tenue de Quidditch.

« C'est pas vrai, merde, t'es pas en tenue ? », s'énerva Blaise en voyant le jean que portait Draco.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Blaise poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Le MATCH, Draco. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Me dis pas que t'as oublié ? », s'énerva le Serpentard.

Draco plaqua une main sur sa bouche et étouffa un juron.

« T'as oublié », marmonna Blaise en se passant une main sur le visage. « Grouille-toi de t'habiller, le match commence dans 10 minutes. Je t'attends ici. »

Draco partit dans sa chambre comme une flèche et Zabini resta sur le pas de la porte, passablement irrité.

« Salut », fit Hermione depuis le canapé, d'une petite voix timide.

Zabini se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard et un sourire tendus. « Salut. Tu aurais pu lui faire penser au match, ça sert à ça une petite amie, non ? », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione baissa les yeux, avec un sourire contrit. « Oh, tu sais, moi, le Quidditch … »

Zabini sourit. « C'est sûr, qu'il y a d'autres sports bien plus intéressants à pratiquer … »

Hermione devint rouge pivoine. C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour sortir de sa chambre, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il tenait son balai à la main, mais ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers la sortie. Il revint vers le canapé et tendit son écharpe de Serpentard à Hermione. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Hermione. Assieds-toi bien au milieu de la tribune de Gryffondor et agite cette écharpe à chaque fois qu'on marquera un but. Même si on ne gagne pas, la tête des autres lions en voyant ça, me remontera le moral … »

« Mais … NON, c'est abusé ! », s'esclaffa Hermione en prenant l'écharpe entre ses mains. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit. « On verra. Peut-être … »

Draco l'embrassa sur le nez et sortit en courant tandis que Blaise poussait un long soupir, désespéré par tant de guimauve. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons avaient disparu et Hermione alla dans sa chambre s'habiller plus chaudement et se préparer pour le match. Lorsqu'elle quitta à son tour la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, elle portait son écharpe ainsi que celle de Draco, toutes deux passées autour de son cou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione ! Par ici ! », fit Lavande pour attirer son attention. Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà installées dans les tribunes, au premier rang, et Lavande semblait ne plus tenir en place. Bien évidemment, puisque son Ron-Ron allait jouer …

Hermione lui adressa un sourire faux et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle vit le regard de Parvati se poser sur l'écharpe verte et grise autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Ca, Parvati, c'est une écharpe … »

« Je le vois bien, Hermione, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle fait autour de ton cou ? »

Heureusement, Hermione put éviter de répondre grâce à l'arrivée de Neville, qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Dean arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un sac plein de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans les mains.

« Tournée générale ! Pas de match de Quidditch sans Bièraubeurre », dit-il en tendant une bouteille à Neville, Hermione, Parvati et Lavande. Luna Lovegood, assise juste derrière lui demanda d'une petite voix si elle pouvait en avoir une aussi et il lui tendit une bouteille avec un sourire forcé en rosissant un peu.

« Regardez ! Ils arrivent ! Oh, comme mon Ron-Ron est beau dans son costuuuuume ! », glapit Lavande en sautant sur son siège et en tapant dans ses mains.

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard moqueur et Hermione but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre pour cacher son sourire narquois. À gauche, un groupe de filles de sixième années se mirent à hurler en chœur lorsque Harry vint se placer au-dessus des autres joueurs, prêt à partir en quête du Vif d'Or. Alertés par les hurlements stridents, il tourna la tête vers la tribune de Gryffondor et vit le groupe de filles le montrer du doigt. Il leur adressa un sourire gêné et un signe de la main, déclenchant une véritable tempête de halètements, cris et gloussements en tout genre. L'une d'elle hurla : « Harryyyy, je t'aiiiiiime ! »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa Bièraubeurre tandis que Dean éclatait de rire. Mme Bibine siffla le début du match et le Souaffle fut lancé.

Zabini s'élança aussitôt vers la balle rouge et l'empoigna, filant à toute allure vers Ron, qui avait l'air quelque peu constipé, sur son balai. Zabini tira et … marqua.

« Ouaiiiis ! », cria Hermione doucement en agitant son écharpe verte. Au-dessus d'elle, elle vit Draco éclater de rire en levant son pouce dans sa direction. Lavande lui jeta un regard noir et soupira bruyamment.

Le jeu avait repris. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de marquer un but. Hermione changea d'écharpe précipitamment et agita son écharpe de Gryffondor en même temps que ses camarades.

Un Cognard lancé par Crabbe siffla tout près de l'oreille de Ginny, qui avait repris le Souaffle mais le fit tomber en évitant le Cognard. Il fut récupéré par Nott qui s'avança vers Ron, bien décidé cette fois à arrêter la balle AVANT qu'elle ne rentre dans les buts. En vain. Deuxième but pour Serpentard. Prise dans son élan, Hermione changea à nouveau d'écharpe et agita celle de Serpentard en criant un peu plus fort. Dean lui jeta un regard de travers et lui prit sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre des mains.

« Pas de Bièraubeurre pour toi, Hermione », grogna-t-il tandis qu'Hermione plongeait sur lui pour récupérer sa bouteille. S'ensuivit une bagarre étrange, où Dean tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner la Bièraubeurre d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci s'acharnait à le fouetter avec ses deux écharpes.

Après quelques secondes (et un autre but pour Gryffondor), Hermione réussit à récupérer sa Bièraubeurre tandis que Dean tombait de son siège, s'étalant sans grâce sur le sol de la tribune.

« Ah ah ! », fit Hermione triomphante, en prenant un longue gorgée de boisson tandis que Dean marmonnait doucement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « traîtresse ». Neville sourit à Hermione et avança sa bouteille pour trinquer avec elle.

Soudain, cela bougea du côté des Attrapeurs et là, Hermione sentit son cœur hésiter. Que faire ? Qui encourager ? Elle choisit donc la solution la plus simple. Elle grimpa, debout sur son siège, et agita les deux écharpes en même temps, tout en hurlant « Allez Harry ! Allez Draco ! »

Bien entendu, elle mettait un point d'honneur à fouetter régulièrement le visage de Dean en faisant tournoyer l'écharpe de Draco. Mais les deux Attrapeurs perdirent de nouveau le Vif de vue et vinrent se replacer au-dessus des autres joueurs. Draco passa devant la tribune d'Hermione et éclata de rire en voyant la pauvre Hermione s'agiter avec ses écharpes au milieu des regards furieux ou des rires de ses camarades de maison. Il lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement et repartit plus haut dans les airs à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

« Tu sais, Hermione », lui dit Neville en riant, « tu ne peux pas encourager les deux équipes, il va falloir que tu choisisses … »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui fit des yeux de cocker, évoquant à Neville le chat à l'accent latino de Shrek …

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire les deux ? », fit-elle d'une petite voix et une mine toute triste. Neville se sentit obligé de fondre.

« Mais non Hermione, tu peux encourager qui tu veux », fit-il en lui pinçant la joue. Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Peu importe, si ça marchait.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit sourire adorable.

« Voui », lui assura Neville en hochant la tête. Hermione lui répondit par un sourire narquois et se remit debout sur son siège.

« Vas-y, Dracooooooooooooo ! », hurla-t-elle à plein poumons tandis que toute la tribune rouge et or lui jetait des regards indignés.

« Bien joué, Neville », marmonna Dean en s'ouvrant une autre Bièraubeurre.

Dans les airs, alors que Mme Bibine sifflait un arrêt de jeu après que Goyle soit bêtement tombé de son balai, Zabini passa près de Draco et lui lança en riant : « Sans vouloir t'effrayer, Draco, je crois que ta copine est devenue complètement dingue … »

Draco sourit. « Je sais … mais la tête des Gryffis en vaut la peine … »

Blaise éclata d'un rire narquois et redescendit jouer.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les Attrapeurs s'animèrent enfin, sous les hurlements des spectateurs. Draco et Harry, au coude à coude, filaient à toute allure derrière le Vif d'Or, sans oublier de se donner de violents coups de coude pour dévier l'autre de sa trajectoire.

Hermione sautillait sur place, agitant son écharpe de Serpentard tandis que Dean tentait de prendre sa revanche en faisant tournoyer son écharpe de Gryffondor par-dessus celle d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, le match n'était pas seulement sur le terrain, mais aussi dans les gradins …

_Allez, Draco, attrape-moi ce fichu Vif d'Or !_, fit un petit diable dans la tête d'Hermione.

_Quoi ? Mais non, c'est Harry que tu dois soutenir, Hermione ! Ta maison ! Gryffondor !, _fit un petit ange, qui donna un coup de pied au petit diable.

Le petit diable lui donna un coup de fourche dans les fesses et le petit ange disparut avec un « pop » sonore.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et des fourmillements envahirent ses doigts.

_Allez, Draco, allez …._, pria-t-elle en silence tandis que les fourmillements remontaient le long de ses bras.

Un soubresaut, un hoquet … Hermione sentit comme un souffle, une énergie s'échapper d'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Un hurlement de joie s'éleva dans la tribune des Serpentards, tandis que les camarades d'Hermione retombaient tous sur leurs sièges en soupirant de déception.

« DRACO MALFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARD GAAAGNE ! », hurla Colin Creevey dans son porte-voix, bien qu'une pointe de rage se fit sentir dans sa voix.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne sauta pas de joie. Elle sentait que quelque chose de bizarre venait de se passer, mais quoi ? Bah, peu importe, elle allait pouvoir rentrer au château et fêter la victoire avec Draco … de toutes les façons possibles. Elle sourit et descendit les gradins en courant pour rejoindre le terrain.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Raaaah, ça devient difficile de couper les chapitres à présent. La fin est tellement proche, je ne sais jamais plus comment m'arrêter ni quand … Bon, encore une fois il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mis à part sur la fin, mais disons que c'est « le calme avant la tempête » et ça se sent … On est le samedi matin et le soir-même, Ginny va redonner la vie à Tom … Hu hu hu, bon d'accord, en fait, je fais durer le suspense … A la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Xérès**


	17. Note de l'auteure qui a honte

**ERRATUM !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre …. Mais la preuve que je ne suis qu'un être humain (mon Dieu quelle honte !) Comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer Solenn … La bataille d'écharpe entre Seamus et Hermione est très drôle …. Sauf que Seamus est censé être MORT (souvenez-vous les premiers chapitres) ! Sur le coup quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 16, j'y ai plus du tout pensé, donc je vais de ce pas rectifier et trouver un autre Gryffondor parce que là, c'est la honte …. Merci à Solenn pour me l'avoir signalé, en tous cas ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je pense le poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine mais pas avant (avant, je déménage …). Bisous à tous !**

**Xérès (ou pas … je vais peut-être changer de nom et retomber dans l'anonymat tellement j'ai honte …)**


	18. Chapter 18

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous et désolée pour l'attente mais je suis hyper overbookée en ce moment … J'ai déménagé, rapatrié mes affaires depuis Lyon sur Bordeaux, je prépare ma soutenance de stage, je fais les papiers de SECU et mutuelles pour mon statut d'auto-entrepreneur, je cherche un job … Bref, je n'ai plus une minute à moi … Ah, et il faut aussi que je trouve le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur (ça doit faire plus d'un an que ma tignasse pousse librement sans se soucier du coup de ciseau fatal de l'artiste capillaire …) Enfin bon, après vous avoir résumé ma vie passionnante, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, qui nous rapproche malheureusement et inexorablement de la fin mais bon, ne parlons pas de choses tristes. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**May : Bon, cette fois-ci j'ai eu ta review ! lol En ce qui concerne l'équation, ce n'est pas que ça n'avait pas marché jusque là, c'est juste que ça vient petit à petit … patience, donc ^^ Gros bisous baveux à toi aussi :D**

**LadyAlienor : Oui, j'avoue, le coup des écharpes m'a moi-même fait rire en l'écrivant, j'imaginais trop le truc : petite guerilla aux écharpes au beau milieu de la tribune de Gryffondor … ^^ Merci à toi ! Bisous.**

**Loufoca-granger : mais nan, si elle fait l'amour avec MON Draco c'est parce que MON Draco est un Dieu du Sexe. Et il est à MOI d'abord ! PTDR ! Les effets de leurs ébats vont vite se voir, d'ailleurs il y en a déjà eu un pendant le match … suspense …**

**Fiind-lOve : lol, non ma mère n'a pas de livre de sexologie (ma mère est plutôt du genre nonne, Ste-Nitouche, Miss Parfaite, etc) et MOI NON PLUS, c'est juste que … ON PARLE D'HERMIONE GRANGER, LA ! La reine incontestée des bibliothèques et des livres poussiéreux … J'ai pensé que ça serait drôle qu'elle pense ENCORE a des bouquins dans un moment pareil. ^^Bisoux**

**PrettyLo' : Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle fan ^^. Je suis contente que mon Lucius te plaise (en même temps, vous êtes déjà nombreuses à frissonner du bas-ventre pendant les scènes où il apparaît XD) Gros bisous à toi.**

**NY0Z3KA : bon, je ne te torture pas plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite ^^**

**Solenn : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que les autres t'en veuillent pour avoir mis le doigt sur une petite erreur. Au contraire c'est très bien ! C'est plutôt les autres qui n'ont rien vu (et moi-même) qui devraient avoir honte, XD. Gros bisous !**

**Dame Aureline : Non, Draco n'est pas tellement au courant des effets de son … (hem) … « Mythe », lol. Quant à Lucius … eh bien, j'hésite encore sur son sort … hin hin hin … on verra. Gros bisous !**

**Merci à Yrina, Melle Ganou, Babarkiller, Miss Acid, Shlikah, Aodren.**

Chapitre 17 : Pour Qui Sonne Le Glas

Il était midi lorsqu'Hermione réussit à s'extirper de la foule de Serpentards en délire et d'autres élèves moins heureux pour rejoindre Draco sur le terrain. Il tenait toujours la petite balle dorée entre ses doigts et les ailes s'agitaient nerveusement, quelque peu froissées par le traitement qu'elles avaient reçu.

« Draco ! », s'écria Hermione en se jetant à son cou. « Félicitations ! »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire nerveux, tout en observant, dubitatif, le Vif d'Or dans sa main droite. « Ouais … je ne sais pas … c'était très bizarre. »

Hermione recula d'un pas pour pouvoir le regarder. « Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Draco haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien … c'est comme …s'il m'avait sauté dans la main… »

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Elle repensa soudain à ce souffle d'énergie qui avait semblé émaner d'elle deux secondes avant que Draco n'attrape le Vif. Serait-il possible que … non ! Si ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Un lourd bras gauche vint se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'un bras droit venait donner une grande claque dans le dos de Draco.

« Bravo, vieux ! », s'exclama Blaise, apparemment ravi. « Pour être honnête, j'avais peur ce matin en réalisant que t'avais oublié le match mais tu t'es bien rattrapé ! »

Hermione regarda le bras de Blaise sur son épaule, puis Draco qui souriait. Blaise prit Draco par le cou et traîna la Gryffondor et l'Attrapeur à sa suite, en direction du château. Hermione poussa un petit cri de protestation mais se laissa entraîner.

« Hermione ! », fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se figea et se pencha pour passer sous le bras de Blaise et se retourner. Harry se tenait à quelques mètres, l'air grognon. « Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Blaise et Draco lui jetèrent un regard narquois tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers eux pour glisser un « Je te retrouve plus tard », dans l'oreille de Draco.

« Pas trop déçu, Potter ? », lança Blaise, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de la situation. « Tu perds tes parents, plus récemment ta copine et maintenant le match … La vache, ta vie craint, vieux … »

Harry serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Hermione se retourna vers Blaise pour lui adresser un regard mauvais mais celui-ci mit les mains devant son visage pour feindre la terreur.

« Aaaah ! Merlin, pitié, elle va me tuer … », hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel et l'entraînait en direction du château.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons partir et poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Qu'ils sont bêtes ces Serpentards … », marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard mi-furieux, mi-incrédule. « Ils ont triché. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. « Comment ça ? Bien sûr que non, Harry … Mme Bibine l'aurait vu … », balbutia-t-elle.

« Hermione … », dit-il d'une voix grave. « Je l'ai vu. Le Vif est allé tout seul dans sa main. Il a _reculé_ dans sa main. »

Hermione déglutit. « Tu as dû mal voir, Harry. Ne sois pas si mauvais joueur … », dit-elle, prise de panique. Il sembla voir son trouble et fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione, je te jure que-

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De nouveau, une chaleur dans sa poitrine, un souffle.

« Oublie ça, Harry ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de perdre ! »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil et regarda autour de lui, hébété.

« Où est Ron ? », demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? », fit Hermione. Pourquoi réclamait-il soudain Ron ? « Il est sûrement au château mais … on était en train de-

« Non, Hermione, j'étais avec Ron. Au petit-déjeuner et maintenant je suis là …avec toi … » Il se tut, le regard vide.

Hermione eut un frisson. _Oublie ça, Harry._ Se pourrait-il que … Oh, Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Harry, tu te souviens de quoi on était en train de parler ? », demanda Hermione hésitante.

Harry lui décocha un sourire gêné. « Non, désolé … en même temps, si j'écoutais tout ce que tu racontes sans arrêt … Ma tête exploserait … »

Hermione lui jeta un regard nerveux. _Oublie ça, Harry._ Elle l'avait dit. Et c'était fait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se rendit à la Grande Salle, préoccupée. Elle s'assit à la table de Gryffondor et attendit que Ron, Harry, Ginny et Draco aient fini de prendre leur douche post-Quidditch avant de la rejoindre. Neville arriva bientôt et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Sacré match, pas vrai, Hermione ? », demanda-t-il en souriant.

Hermione le regarda et sourit faiblement. « Oui, Neville … Un sacré match … »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à babiller, rappelant les meilleurs moments du match avec de grands gestes et des exclamations surexcitées. Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle pensait au Vif, à son désir de voir Draco gagner. Elle pensait à sa discussion avec Harry et comment il avait oublié les dernières heures … Hermione devait être sûre. Était-ce elle qui faisait toutes ces choses ?

Hermione regarda la corbeille de pain et plissa les yeux. Si c'était vraiment elle qui avait déplacé le Vif et effacé la mémoire d'Harry, elle pourrait très bien faire venir le pain vers elle en le pensant très fort, non ?

Elle joignit le geste à la pensée et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur un morceau de pain. Qui ne bougea pas. Plus de souffle, plus de sensation étrange. Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, effarée par sa propre stupidité. _Si je savais faire ce genre de choses, je le saurais … Il y a forcément une autre explication …_

C'est le moment que choisirent Harry et Ron pour s'asseoir à leur table, suivis de loin par Ginny qui s'assit près d'Hermione, le plus loin possible d'Harry.

_Bonjour l'ambiance, _pensa Hermione en se raclant nerveusement la gorge tandis qu'elle écoutait attentivement ses amis pour prendre en cours le fil de leur conversation.

« Harry, tu devrais quand même aller voir Pomfresh … C'est pas normal, que tu ne te souviennes pas du match … »

Hermione leur jeta un regard inquiet. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que Ron secouait la tête.

« C'est sûrement un choc post-chromatique », dit-il, très fier de prononcer un mot aussi compliqué. « Il a perdu et il veut à tout prix effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. »

« C'est post-TRAUmatique, Weasmoche », se moqua Draco en approchant pour s'assoir près d'Hermione, entre elle et Harry. « Comment peut-on être pauvre au point de ne même pas avoir de dictionnaire à la maison … »

Ron rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais le regard d'Hermione le fit taire.

« Alors, Malfoy … », grinça Harry en se servant du rôti de bœuf et des frites. « Content d'avoir gagné ? Si tu comptes passer les vingt prochaines minutes à te vanter et à te moquer de nous, je te prierai de quitter cette table tout de suite … »

Draco le regarda d'un drôle d'air et esquissa un rictus. « Pas de problème, Potter. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ce match a été truqué. »

À côté de lui, Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais les garçons ne la remarquèrent pas. Ron regardait Malfoy, les sourcils froncés et Harry avec intérêt.

« Alors toi aussi, tu trouves ça bizarre que Serpentard ait gagné ? », demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas le fait que Serpentard ait gagné qui est bizarre, seulement la façon dont ce Vif d'Or a sauté dans ma main … »

« Ouais, c'est pareil », railla Ron entre deux bouchées. Draco soupira et Harry sourit.

« Ca va, Hermione ? », demanda doucement Ginny à gauche de la Préfète-en-Chef. Hermione tourna son visage écarlate dans sa direction et hocha la tête.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es toute rouge … », marmonna Ginny.

Aussitôt, une main glacée se posa sur le front d'Hermione. Draco.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre », fit-il, pensif en retirant sa main. « Tu as pris froid ? »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que plus loin, Lavande les regardait en poussant un « Ooooh » attendri.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? », fit Hermione en souriant.

« Il est trop mignoooon », ronronna Lavande en se cramponnant à Ron. « Prends en de la graine, Ron-Ron … »

« Je ne suis PAS mignon », s'écria Draco en la fusillant du regard.

« Si », fit Ginny à voix basse en avalant une frite.

Draco se tourna alors vers la petite rouquine et plissa les yeux.

« Non … »

« Si … »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« NON. »

« SI ! »

« Vous êtes ridicules », souffla Hermione en se servant à manger.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri retentit dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid. Le demi-géant courait en direction de la table des professeurs, l'air complètement paniqué.

« Professeur McGonagall ! », rugit-il en arrivant à destination.

« Rubeus ? Mais enfin, que signifie cette agitation ? », demanda McGonagall en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard lorsque le géant se pencha vers Mcgonagall pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils virent la Directrice écarquiller les yeux et se lever précipitamment. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Rogue et lui murmura également quelques mots. Tous trois sortirent ensuite de la Grande Salle à petits pas précipités. Ils croisèrent Brady Weaver alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle et celui-ci sembla saisir le sujet de leur conversation car il écarquilla les yeux de terreur et se mit aussitôt à chercher des yeux Hermione à la table de Gryffondor. Il la vit et courut vers elle.

« Granger … Ca craint », lui dit-il, très pâle. Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet puis se leva de table pour lui parler un peu plus loin, sous le regard attentif de Ginny et de Draco. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il reprit.

« Le garde-chasse a trouvé la tombe de Dumbledore ouverte », murmura-t-il en jetant des regards nerveux tout autour de lui. « Et s'ils découvraient que c'est moi qui-

« Attends, tu ne l'as pas refermée ? », fit Hermione avec un regard de reproches.

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, ce soir là, il était hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas ! », s'énerva Brady. « Mais … si les Mangemorts apprennent que j'ai pas été très discrets … »

Il se tut et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Hermione le regarda avec douceur.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils te rendent de nouveau malade. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Et si les profs trouvent des indices et découvrent que c'est moi ? », demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'en savait rien. Ce que Brady avait fait était bien trop grave pour se contenter d'une simple expulsion. McGonagall serait sûrement forcée d'appeler le Ministère pour qu'ils jugent le jeune garçon en bonne et dûe forme.

« Je ne sais pas … », répondit-elle.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny observait Hermione et le Serdaigle, furieuse. Elle connaissait la nature de la mission du jeune homme et apparemment, il avait bâclé le travail.

_Si jamais il fait tout foirer ou si je ne peux pas sortir du château ce soir à cause de lui, juré, je le tue de mes mains, ce type._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs s'affairaient autour de la tombe de Dumbledore.

« Séverus, c'est horrible, que faut-il faire ? », murmura McGonagall qui fixait comme hypnotisée le trou béant dans la terre et le cercueil défoncé.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait faire appel au Ministère », répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! », rugit Hagrid. « Ces imbéciles chercheront encore à envahir Poudlard ! Et je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban, merci beaucoup. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas.

« Rubéus, je pense que Séverus a raison. C'est très grave, ce qu'il s'est passé ici », reprit McGonagall en posant sa main osseuse sur l'énorme avant-bras du géant.

« Je pense que c'est un élève qui a fait le coup », marmonna Rogue. « Un Serdaigle, plus précisément. »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard outré. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'un élève aurait pu faire cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se pencha vers le trou et ramassa une petite boulette de laine couverte de terre. « Un bout d'écharpe bleu marine. Seuls les Serdaigles ont du bleu marine dans leurs écharpes. »

McGonagall le regarda, bouche bée. « Vous êtes sérieux, Séverus ? »

Rogue lui jeta un regard narquois. « Depuis le temps, je pensais que vous connaitriez les couleurs des maisons, Minerva … »

« Très drôle, Séverus », siffla la Directrice en lui arrachant le bout de laine des doigts. « Cela pourrait également être un faux indice laissé là pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle. »

« Moi, je dis que c'est un Serpentard qui a fait ça », grommela Hagrid tandis que Rogue lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

« Vous, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis », railla le maître des Potions. « En revanche, je reste persuadé qu'il nous faut contacter le Ministère au plus vite. »

« Vous avez raison », reprit McGonagall en croisant les bras. « Ca, et aussi la disparition d'Ernie McMillan, l'attentat au Ministère, les employés qui disparaissent … j'ai bien peur que les partisans de Voldemort ne soient pas tous morts ou en train de croupir à Azkaban … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, six employés de la Brigade de Sécurité avaient débarqué à Poudlard et ordonné à tous les élèves de Serdaigle de se réunir dans la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves de l'école avaient été forcés de regagner leurs salles communes et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Hermione et Draco, de par leur statut de Préfets-en-Chef étaient chargés d'effectuer des rondes dans les couloirs mais avaient désobéi pour aller se cacher dans un coin, près des portes de la Grande Salle.

Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une Oreille à Rallonge des jumeaux Weasleys qu'elle avait confisquée quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je croyais que ces trucs étaient interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école », se moqua gentiment Draco.

« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai confisquée à ce petit première année », répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Et que tu l'utilises impunément afin d'espionner le Ministère en plein interrogatoire ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le blond souriait de toutes ses dents. Une fois l'oreille installée, il se penchèrent pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brady tremblait de tous ses membres. Les hommes du Ministère avaient commencé par interroger les élèves de septième année, puis ceux de sixième année et ainsi de suite. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour préparer un alibi ou quoi que ce soit pouvant le tirer d'affaire. Lorsque vint son tour, il réussit à leur faire croire qu'il était descendu aux cuisines pour grignoter un morceau en pleine nuit, seul, bien entendu et que personne ne l'avait vu puisque l'heure du couvre-feu était passée.

Lorsque tous les élèves de toutes les années de Serdaigle eurent été interrogés, le Ministère était toujours bredouille. L'un des agents de la Brigade décida alors de changer de tactique. Il brandit une petite peluche de laine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et la montra à tous.

« Ceci, les enfants », commença-t-il tandis que Brady plissait les yeux pour distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. « Ceci est un morceau de laine qui provient de l'une de vos écharpes. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous vous avons interrogés pour vous laisser une chance de vous dénoncer sans résistance. Mais les interrogatoires n'ayant rien donné, je vais à présent lancer un Reparo sur ce bout de laine et il viendra tout seul retrouver son propriétaire pour se recoudre à son écharpe. »

Brady pâlit et regarda en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Elles étaient verrouillées et également gardées par 3 agents au look de chiens de garde. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui tenait l'indice qui allait le trahir et le vit pointer sa baguette sur le bout de laine. Brady ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

« Reparo ! »

Un léger souffle de vent passa près de lui et à peine avait-il disparu qu'il sentit quatre bras le plaquer violemment au sol tandis qu'une voix disait « Incarcerem » et il sentit des liens enserrer ses poignets dans son dos.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une tache de sang sur le sol. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre dans sa chute. Il sentit les quatre bras le redresser violemment et l'emporter vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Derrière lui, les murmures choqués de ses camarades se mêlaient aux cris d'indignation de McGonagall.

« Lâchez cet enfant ! Il n'a que treize ans, par Merlin ! Lâchez cet enfant ! »

Un des agents de la Brigade pointa sa baguette sur McGonagall et celle-ci se figea.

« Comment osez-vous ? », gronda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

« Ce gamin est désormais suspecté de profanation de tombe, de magie noire et de complicité avec les Mangemorts, il n'est plus à votre charge. Veuillez vous écarter, s'il vous plaît. »

Son ton était sans appel et McGonagall recula d'un pas pour les laisser emmener Brady qui pleurait à présent en silence. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et aussitôt, Hermione se précipita vers Brady, poings liés, entourés des agents de la Brigade.

« Reculez, Mademoiselle ! », aboya l'un des agents en la menaçant de sa baguette.

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! », hurla Hermione en se postant entre eux et la sortie. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous ne savez rien de lui ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant terrorisé, s'il vous plaît, ne l'emmenez pas ! »

L'un des agents s'écarta du groupe et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione reconnut l'un des agents qui était venu à Poudlard pour les interroger au sujet de l'attentat au Ministère. Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc pas net, tu es dans le coin ma jolie », grinça l'agent avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'enquête sur ton cas depuis plusieurs semaines et je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses bientôt retrouver le gosse en prison … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retint de ne pas l'envoyer en Enfer d'un coup de baguette magique. Le groupe des agents la bouscula et ils sortirent, entraînant Brady avec eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après le départ des agents, Ginny attendit que l'heure du couvre-feu soit passée pour se faufiler discrètement hors du château. Vêtue de sa longue cape noire de voyage, elle se glissa entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite et marcha droit devant sans hésiter. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et après avoir plongé plusieurs fois dans les fourrés pour éviter quelques centaures de passage, elle arriva près d'un gros rocher et le souleva. Dessous, se trouvait une feuille de parchemin. Elle la toucha et aussitôt, elle sentit la sensation familière du voyage par Portoloin se faire sentir dans son ventre. Lorsqu'elle toucha de nouveau la terre ferme, elle se trouvait à destination. De ses grands yeux verts, elle détailla la façade grise et par endroits recouverte de mousse du Manoir Malfoy. À peine s'était-elle avancée sur le perron que les grandes portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent sur un Lucius apparemment ravi de la voir ici.

« Entrez, ma chère, nous vous attendions », fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Trêve de politesses, Lucius », dit Ginny d'une voix sèche en le fusillant du regard. « J'ai plus important à faire. »

Lucius s'inclina doucement et la laissa entrer. « C'est par ici. »

Ginny entra et la porte se referma derrière elle avec un claquement sourd. Dans quelques heures, _Il_ serait là.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : et voilà ! C'est genre maintenant que l'apocalypse commence. Bon, on sent bien que ce chapitre, c'est le début de l'horreur. Brady arrêté et en attente de jugement, Hermione faisant l'objet d'une enquête et ne contrôlant pas vraiment ses nouvelles capacités, bref ! C'est de la folie … Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, vu que le week-end prochain, je vais être occupée et qu'ensuite je pars trois jours à Angers pour passer ma soutenance de stage, donc je pense qu'il y aura au moins une semaine et demie d'attente avant le chapitre 18. Mais la patience est mère de toutes les vertus … A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Bisous !**

**Xérès**


	19. Chapter 19

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous faire partager un petit truc comique lu dans une interview de Tom Felton. Il paraîtrait que J.K Rowling serait agacée par Tom Felton car à cause de lui, Draco Malfoy aurait un grand nombre de fans parmi la population féminine alors que Draco est censé être un pauvre type et le méchant vilain de Poudlard. Apparemment, elle n'a pas réalisé le potentiel de sexytude d'un blond aux yeux gris, toujours vêtu de noir et qui joue les bads boys. Dommage pour elle. Parce que nous, on l'a bien réalisé ! Bref, réponse de notre Dieu à toutes (Tom, of course) : Ce n'est pas ma faute, si les filles aiment les bad boys. Hum, je crois que lui aussi a bien compris toute la sexytude de son personnage. Allez, maintenant, c'est l'heure de la lecture.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loufoca-granger : Oui, enfin, Hermione ne contrôle pas vraiment ses pouvoirs, pour l'instant ils ne se manifestent que très aléatoirement. Voldychou a fait un pari dangereux sur ce coup-là. Il comptait bien avoir mis Hermione de son côté le temps que ses pouvoirs soient au point. Mais c'est risqué, c'est sûr. Oui, l'ancien Draco aurait sûrement passé sa journée à agiter le Vif d'Or sous le nez d'Harry en hurlant de rire, mais bon … il est mignon maintenant (*Nan, chuis pas mignon !*, dit-il) Mais oui, mais oui, on sait …**

**May : Une vie sentimentale active ? Quelle chance tu as ! lol. N'aies pas peur, je ne serai pas (trop) cruelle avec nos amis les sorciers (quoique …). Par sécurité, tu devrais investir dans une veilleuse ^^ Gros bisous !**

**NY0Z3KA : Oui c'était un chapitre riche en rebondissements (forcément, puisque ce sont les dernières vraies infos avant le début du Grand Final). Quant à Brady … c'est pas sûr qu'il sorte dans un avenir proche. Il ne va pas direct en prison, il va passer par les petites cellules spécial interrogatoires du Ministère … J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Gros bisous !**

**Jun O-ren : Jamais vu autant de reviews en si peu de temps et venant de la même personne ! lol. En tous cas, tes reviews m'ont fait bien rire ! Il faut dire qu'elles sont très enthousiastes^^ surtout une longue liste d'adjectifs décrivant ton état à la fin d'un des chapitres :D Ta dernière review comporte beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas donner de réponse sans te spoiler … Bravo en tout cas pour avoir tout lu d'un coup et il me tarde déjà de lire ta prochaine review (ça mets la pêche )) Bisous !**

**Solenn : Oui, puisque Ginny est quand même celle qui va faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a droit à un minimum de respect. Je me suis dit « Une Weasley qui mets tous les Mangemorts à ses pieds, ça, c'est une image choc ! » et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à décrire l'ambiance au Manoir Malfoy. Bisous !**

**Dame Aureline : Oui c'est vrai qu'en général les gens partent d'une situation mauvaise pour aboutir à un dénouement plutôt heureux mais on sait très bien que dans la vie, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça. Que la fin soit bonne ou mauvaise n'est d'ailleurs pas la question. Car dans les deux cas, des personnages souffriront. Je ne pense donc pas que ma fin sera une happy end ni son contraire. Elle sera à la fois triste et porteuse d'espoir mais espoir de quoi ? Pour qui ? Ah la la … enfin, vous verrez. ^^ Mais pour répondre à l'une de vos questions, non, Hermione ne sera pas sacrifiée. Pour le reste, vous aurez bientôt la réponse et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! A bientôt et gros bisous.**

**Fiind-lOve : oui je suis horrible, et oui tu m'adores comme ça ! Lol. Je m'enflamme. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous.**

**Un grand merci à PrettyLo', Shlikah-Sparriah.**

Chapitre 18 : Comment dissimuler un cadavre en 10 leçons

Ginny entra dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy et vit que tous les Mangemorts décédés se trouvaient réunis là, en chair et en os. Sarah et Ernie avaient fait du bon travail. Rares étaient ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Lorsque Ginny retira sa cape et signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge, tous les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers elle et s'inclinèrent avec respect. Ginny leur répondit d'un bref signe de tête, dissimulant son sourire. Elle était la pièce maîtresse de toute cette machination et elle adorait cette sensation.

Sans elle, rien ne pourrait se faire. Sans elle, leur Maître ne reviendrait pas.

« Où est-il ? », demanda doucement Ginny à Lucius qui esquissa une imperceptible grimace.

« A la cave. Nous l'avons mis là car l'odeur qu'il dégageait était vraiment pestilentielle », répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire. Ginny le vit lever les yeux un bref instant, pour regarder derrière elle. Son regard d'ordinaire si froid sembla s'adoucir l'espace d'une seconde. Ginny se retourna et vit une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle, en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des chambres. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie noire et sa longue tresse noire tombait sur son épaule gauche.

Ginny retint son souffle. C'était donc elle, Sarah, la deuxième pièce fondamentale de ce puzzle frappadingue. Celle qui avait rendu la vie à Lucius. Et aux autres. Bien qu'habillée sommairement, il émanait d'elle une puissance et une force de déesse grecque. Le regard qu'elle lançait à Ginny était impénétrable et la cadette des Weasleys n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Un mélange d'appréhension, de peur, de haine, de rage refoulée … impossible de dire ce qu'il se tramait derrière ces iris d'ébène.

Ginny se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius, qui regardait toujours sa protégée mais cette fois-ci avec tristesse et peut-être un peu de déception. Ginny pensa qu'ils avaient dû se disputer, peut-être. Tous deux semblaient échanger une conversation silencieuse que seuls deux amants peuvent avoir et Ginny trouva judicieux d'y mettre un terme avant que cela ne devienne trop embarrassant.

Elle se racla la gorge et Lucius sortit de sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur elle.

« Par ici », lui dit-il en la conduisant vers les fondations de la maison, et vers la cave. Lorsqu'ils passèrent tout près de l'escalier en haut duquel se trouvait Sarah, celle-ci fronça les sourcils et esquissa un rictus de dégoût avant de s'enfermer dans une des chambres. La porte claqua violemment et Ginny entendit Lucius soupirer doucement.

Ils descendirent plusieurs marches et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre et malodorant. Tout au bout, une petite cave qui avait autrefois dû servir à entreposer du vin ou des aliments avait été vidée et la seule chose qui y était conservée à présent était assise, immobile, sur une petite chaise en bois. Ginny fit une grimace dégoûtée en posant les yeux sur ce qui avait autrefois été Albus Dumbledore. La chose qu'elle contemplait lui ressemblait vaguement. Le cadavre leva doucement les yeux sur elle et Ginny eut l'impression qu'il contrôlait ses mouvements de peur que ses restes ne s'effondrent au moindre geste brusque.

« Nous avons réussi à enrayer le processus de décomposition mais pas à faire partir l'odeur. Heureusement il n'a besoin ni d'eau ni de nourriture, alors on le laisse là tout seul », marmonna Lucius en jetant un regard dégoûté à Dumbledore.

Ginny fronça le nez. « Vous voulez dire, qu'il est vivant ? »

« Oui et non. Il se rapproche plus du zombie que de l'être humain. On ne sait même pas s'il a conscience d'être là. »

Ginny frissona. « C'est immonde. J'ai hâte d'en finir. »

Lucius haussa les épaules et remonta les escaliers en direction de la surface, la laissant remonter seule lorsqu'elle en aurait envie.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre. Sarah était assise près de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur, visiblement contrariée.

« Il sera bientôt là, tu ferais mieux de te préparer », dit-il d'une voix faible.

Sarah se retourna vers lui, furieuse et saisit un vase posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour le lui envoyer en pleine tête. Lucius esquiva sans difficulté et le vase alla s'écraser bruyamment contre la porte.

« Je t'emmerde, Lucius. »

Le Mangemort serra les poings et s'avança vers elle à grands pas pour la tirer par les cheveux. Sarah poussa un cri et se mit à le bourrer de coups de pieds et de poings. Il la plaqua contre le mur et immobilisa ses poignets.

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout », gronda-t-il. « Lorsqu'il sera là, les autres lui diront sûrement ce que tu as fait. Il ne te pardonnera pas facilement ta trahison et ta tentative de t'échapper. Tu as tué l'un de ses partisans, il te tuera aussi. »

Sarah sentit une boule dans sa gorge. « Tant mieux. »

Vif comme l'éclair, Lucius la gifla de toutes ses forces et son crâne vint cogner le mur derrière elle.

« Peut-être que moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures », siffla-t-il, furieux.

Sarah le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Dans la bouche de Lucius, cette simple phrase équivalait à une déclaration d'amour éternel.

« Tu tiendrais donc à moi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Lucius détourna les yeux. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu disparaisses », maugréa-t-il.

« Oui, c'est pareil », fit Sarah avec un sourire tremblant tandis que Lucius la fusillait du regard.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, Sarah se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Aussitôt, le semblant de romantisme qui s'était installé dans l'atmosphère de la pièce disparut, laissant la place à une démonstration de passion violente et désespérée. Lucius déshabilla Sarah, qui fit de même avec lui et ils se donnèrent encore une fois l'un à l'autre. Peut-être pour la dernière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la cave du Manoir Malfoy, Ginny contemplait toujours le corps pourrissant d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle esquissa une grimace. C'était vraiment répugnant. Elle déposa sur le sol un bol, la lame bénie, la bague de Voldemort ainsi que son dernier bâton d'encens et un vieux parchemin. Tous les ingrédients étaient maintenant réunis, elle allait pouvoir ramener le seul homme qui se soucie d'elle en ce bas monde.

Elle alluma une bougie bleue sur le sol et s'approcha ensuite de Dumbledore avec le bol et la lame. Elle plaça le bol près de ce qu'il restait de la gorge de l'ancien Directeur. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard torve et Ginny frissonna, se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'était plus humain et que ce n'était donc théoriquement pas un meurtre. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça la lame dans la gorge du cadavre laissant un sang noir et épais goutter lentement dans le bol. Lorsqu'il y en eut suffisamment, elle retira la lame et s'en servit pour découper un morceau de chair au niveau de l'épaule. Un asticot s'accrocha désespérément au morceau de viande putréfiée puis tomba sur le sol de pierre froide en se tortillant. Ginny ajouta le morceau de chair dans le bol de sang et s'éloigna de quelques pas sous le regard vide de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit près de la bougie et alluma son bâton d'encens à la vanille, avec une pensée affectueuse pour ce pauvre professeur Rogue qui devait encore chercher le coupable de la mise à sac de son placard à ingrédients. Ginny prit le bol dans ses mains et le souleva à hauteur de son visage.

_J'invoque la présence de Lucifer  
Ô puissant seigneur, aide moi à obtenir ce que je désire  
Ma demande est liée au désir charnel qui me consume._

Ginny reposa le bol et prit la feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et se pencha pour écrire : « Ramenez Tom Elvis Jedusor à la vie. » Elle lut sa demande à haute voix puis approcha le parchemin de la flamme de la bougie pour y mettre le feu. Lorsque le parchemin fut en flamme, elle le fit léviter juste au-dessus du bol pour que les cendres tombent sur le sang et les chairs de Dumbledore.

_Je t'implore de m'accorder mon souhait  
Et je pourrais ainsi t'offrir les cris d'extase de mes victimes._

_Quatenus vos omnes, constricti et ligati in voluntate mea et in potestate mea, debeatis huc accedere in benigna forma, ut nullum timeam, et consecrare ita et taliter presentum anulum, ut in eo hec virtus existat, videlic quod quandocumque inposuero ipsum in digito alicuius mortui, unus vestrum ipsum ingrediatur, et ut primo viuus appareat in illa similitudine et forma, per illum qui viuit et regnet in unitate Spiritus Sancti deus, per omnia secula seculorum. Amen._

Alors qu'aucun courant d'air ne parcourait la pièce, la bougie s'éteignit et Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva et sortit de la cave, non sans un dernier regard vers Dumbledore qui se changeait doucement en un amas de cendres fumantes. Ginny referma la porte de la cave et remonta à la surface jusqu'au salon des Mangemorts. Vers l'avenir. Son avenir. Vers lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans les cellules mortuaires de la prison d'Azkaban, quelque chose remua. Une main rose et chaude se fraya un chemin parmi les corps et squelettes décharnés entassés à la hâte dans la morgue rudimentaire de la prison. La main fut bientôt suivie par sa jumelle, puis par une touffe de cheveux, un visage, un torse. Un jeune homme de vingt ans à peine s'extirpa de l'amoncellement de cadavres en décomposition et se recroquevilla en frissonnant dans un coin de la cellule malodorante. Alors qu'il inspectait d'un œil hagard les alentours, il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir sombre et se figea. Très vite, la porte s'entrebâilla et une tête ébouriffée aux cheveux noirs d'ébène apparut dans l'encadrement.

Tom Elvis Jedusor sourit en reconnaissant le faciès mauvais de sa plus fidèle servante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Comment elle se trouvait là, peu lui importait. Il la vit lui jeter une cape et une baguette. Sa baguette. Tom la prit entre ses doigts encore jeunes et la contempla avec un demi-sourire avant de la pointer sur lui-même. Il transplana, laissant derrière lui les cadavres de la morgue, la prison et la mort.

Bellatrix sourit lorsque son jeune Maître disparut et retourna dans le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter, bien décidée à s'amuser encore un peu. Elle frappa du pied le thorax de l'un des gardes qu'elle avait tués et posa les yeux sur la silhouette tremblante d'un autre garde, en proie aux Détraqueurs qui les avaient trahis. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du garde pour lui planter ses ongles rouges dans le gras des joues. L'homme détacha un instant son regard des Détraqueurs pour la fixer, tremblant.

« As-tu peur de mourir ? », susurra-t-elle en caressant la joue du gardien, qui devait à peine avoir 25 ans.

Le jeune homme agita la tête de haut en bas, haletant, sanglotant. Bellatrix esquissa un rictus.

« Préfèrerais-tu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir la vie sauve ? », ronronna Bellatrix en contournant le gardien pour se coller contre son dos, lascive.

De nouveau, l'homme agita la tête avec un sourire nerveux. « O-Oui … oui … je veux me battre à ses côtés … mais pitié … ne me tuez pas … »

Le sourire de Bellatrix se figea et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Sans prévenir, elle saisit à deux mains la tête de l'homme et lui fit faire un demi-tour complet. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre lorsque la nuque se brisa et Bellatrix laissa retomber le jeune homme avec une moue de dédain.

« Je déteste les types qui retournent leur chemise avec autant de facilité », marmonna-t-elle avant de transplaner. « Mais j'adore les voir espérer », acheva-t-elle en apparaissant dans un couloir aux murs carrelés de noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loin de là, à Poudlard, Harry Potter se redressa d'un bond dans son lit et porta la main à sa cicatrice. Une douleur aiguë. Qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis … Depuis le jour où Voldemort avait été tué de sa main. La respiration du Survivant s'accéléra. Il était revenu. Il le sentait. Mieux, il l'avait rêvé. Il avait vu Bellatrix Lestrange tuer les gardes, il avait vu Voldemort jeune repousser les cadavres sous lesquels il avait passé des mois, lui-même en décomposition. Une douleur vive dans sa poitrine le fit grimacer. Mais surtout, il avait vu Ginny. Il avait vu Ginny prendre un Portoloin jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy.

Harry Potter serra les dents et une larme roula sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, il allait perdre. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

Et Voldemort le savait aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une gifle retentit dans la pièce sombre et Brady Weaver s'étala sur le sol, le goût métallique du sang se répandant dans sa bouche. On le releva immédiatement et on le secoua comme un prunier.

« OU EST LE CADAVRE DE DUMBLEDORE ? », beugla le gorille chargé de l'interroger. Derrière l'homme au cou de taureau, Brady put distinguer les silhouettes bien droites des agents de la Brigade de Sécurité. Il eut soudain envie de leur cracher au visage.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il pour la vingtième fois.

« TU MENS ! », beugla le type en lui tirant les cheveux.

« NON ! », répondit Brady d'une voix éraillée par les longues heures « d'interrogatoire » en règle.

Le gorille se retourna vers ses supérieurs et secoua la tête. Les autres partirent et Brady se retrouva seul avec son bourreau.

« Fais pas le con, gamin », grogna l'homme avec un rictus gêné. « Si tu m'y obliges, je vais devoir continuer. Mais si tu parles, je te laisserai tranquille. T'es jeune. T'as encore toute la vie devant toi … »

Brady fusilla l'homme du regard. Il changeait de tactique car il n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Et bien il allait se heurter à un os.

« Je ne sais rien du tout », marmonna le garçon en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je l'ai déterré, il s'est relevé, et il a disparu dans la Forêt Interdite. » Il vit l'homme se passer les deux mains sur le visage en soupirant d'exaspération. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Pour qui tu t-

Brady leva les yeux vers l'homme, intrigué de ne pas l'entendre finir sa phrase. L'homme avait la bouche grande ouverte et sa langue violette semblait prête à s'échapper. Un dernier souffle d'air s'échappa de sa gorge et il s'effondra, laissant apparaître derrière son immense corps, la silhouette frêle d'une sorcière aux cheveux d'ébènes frisés et ébouriffés. La sorcière défit le fil de fer barbelé qu'elle avait serré autour du cou du tortionnaire et contempla les fines goutelettes de sang qui y étaient accrochées avant de le jeter par terre.

Brady la contemplait, stupéfait, terrifié, fasciné à la fois. Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança lentement vers Brady, les yeux plissés, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est donc toi le petit chéri qui a ramené tonton Dumby ? », minauda-t-elle en caressant la joue et la lèvre fendue de Brady.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? », répondit le garçon, quelque peu sur la défensive. Même si cette femme l'avait sauvé des poings de l'autre imbécile, elle dégageait quelque chose de dangereux, de dingue.

Bellatrix sembla surprise et ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas. Du moins de visu.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, mon petit canari … » Elle éclata d'un rire aigü et dérangeant et Brady se sentit frissonner. « Tu es vraiment très très mignon, tu sais … Si seulement j'avait vingt ans de moins … », soupira-t-elle en tournant autour de lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus », souffla-t-il avec un sourire, espérant la flatter pour ne pas se faire tuer. Pur instinct de conservation.

« Et il est drôle en plus », s'esclaffa Bellatrix, de son rire étrange. « Viens avec moi, petit canari, je t'emmène voir ton maître … » Elle s'accrocha à lui, étouffant quasiment le jeune garçon entre ses seins. « Agrippe-toi à moi », susurra-t-elle tandis qu'elle les faisait tous deux transplaner. L'instant d'après, ils arrivaient sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Pfiouuu, ça a été dur d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écris, effacé, réécris, rééffacé ! Argh, un calvaire. Mais bon, voilà, c'est fait. *essuie la sueur de son front***

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Gros bisous.**

**Xérès**


	20. Chapter 20

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est de mon lit que je vous écris vu que je suis malade. Ecrire est la seule chose que je peux encore faire, vu que je ne peux pas trop parler (angine bactérienne, extinction de voix, fièvre, courbatures, c'est la fête quoi). C'est aussi pour ça que je publie aussi tard. La petite Xérès était trop Hors Service ces derniers jours pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir et tousser. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne santé en ce début d'hiver (brrrr) et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**May : Lol, des spaghettis à la bolognaise ? Miam, ça fait un peu comme les entrailles pourrissantes de Dumbledore. XD Je te suggère un tartare de bœuf pour les prochains chapitres ! (Nan, t'inquiète). Gros bisous.**

**NY0Z3KA : Euh je tiens à préciser que le rituel de résurrection est en fait un mélange de plusieurs rituels de magie noire que j'ai trouvés donc même si je n'y crois pas, n'essayez pas à la maison ! (Ca ferait un cocktail assez explosif …) Bisous.**

**Pretty Lo': C'est un nouveau concept, le mangemort-pas-content ? lol. Nan mais Lucius il est comme son fils, « il est pas méchant » XD. On peut pas vraiment dire que Ginny a tué le vioque puisqu'il était déjà mort, non ? Bisous.**

**Loufoca-granger : Oui, Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas très présents dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais il y avait d'autres points de l'aventure à faire avancer. Quant à JKR, je crois qu'elle avait dans l'idée de créer un Malfoy blond aux yeux bleus pour faire l'analogie avec la race aryenne (les nazis, racistes et tout et tout) pas d'en faire un sex symbol. Donc oui, elle avait avoué dans une interview lire des fics sur (en anglais of course) mais elle pensait que tout le monde aimerait Harry et seulement Harry … (Mais MOA je préfère Drakychou) ^^**

**DameAureline : Disons que Sarah a compris que tuer pour les Mangemorts la changerait en gros loup mal léché et donc a inversé la tendance, comprenant du même coup à quel point tout le monde était et avait été manipulé depuis le départ. Quant à Ginny, elle sait tout cela tout simplement car elle l'a toujours su (oui, je sais c'est vraiment une sale p**e !) mais je l'expliquerai un peu plus en détail plus tard. Si Harry ne parle plus c'est juste à cause de la précédente guerre. Quand des soldats sont revenus de la guerre d'Algérie ou de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ce phénomène a été récurrent chez les vétérans. Ils ne disent que les mots nécessaires à la compréhension de leur phrase, réfléchissent beaucoup avant de parler : un trait de caractère que leurs familles ont eu du mal à accepter et qui imposait le respect aux plus jeunes. Harry est un guerrier, un vétéran à sa manière, qui plus est il est très jeune. Affronter Voldemort depuis son plus jeune âge a été très éprouvant, il faut bien un moment où le cerveau sature. (Pas chez JKR, qui elle, le fait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les ans avant les examens et lui fait reprendre l'école comme si de rien n'était en septembre …)Lol. Gros bisous !**

**Solenn : Ah non, je confirme, Hermione ne va pas se planquer derrière Draco ! Bisous.**

**Fiind-lOve : Nan, Bella est pas une cougar, elle n'aime pas seulement les jeunes, elle aime tout ce qui a des testicules, nuance. .**

**Jun O-Ren : La force tranquille d'Harry lui suffira peut-être ou peut-être pas. Peut-être n'a-t-il plus envie de se battre ? Enfin, tu verras ! Quant à Ginny, elle n'est pas ensorcelée mais tout à fait consciente de ses actes. Et non, Dumbledore est bel et bien mort, définitivement, cette fois. (Bon débarras ! lol) Bisous.**

**Un grand merci à , Didoune, Mione159, Babarkiller, Lexa Nedra.**

Chapitre 19 : Orgueil et Préjugés

« Il doit être là, à l'heure qu'il est », murmura Lucius tout en se rhabillant. Il vit Sarah pincer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Il sentait sa terreur. L'homme s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Viens, il faut y aller. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange et Brady entrèrent dans le Manoir, ils y trouvèrent le jeune Tom Jedusor dans le hall d'entrée. Il portait toujours la veste que Bellatrix lui avait jetée dans la morgue à Azkaban et il semblait avoir froid.

« Maître », ronronna Bellatrix qui s'approcha de lui en ondulant des fesses.

Brady plissa le nez. Cette femme flirtait donc vraiment avec tous les êtres vivants mâles de cette planète ? Incroyable … Tom Jedusor adressa un sourire poli à Bellatrix mais recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle tenta de se frotter contre lui. Bellatrix eut à peine le temps de faire la grimace qu'une tornade de cheveux roux s'interposa entre elle et son maître vénéré.

Ginny avait accouru en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer et avait sauté au cou de Tom. La grimace de Bellatrix s'accentua et elle se détourna : Lord Voldemort détestait les grimaces et elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir alors qu'elle venait à peine de renaître. Comment le grand Tom Jedusor pouvait-il se laisser toucher par cette fille de rien, cette Weasley ? C'était une abérration. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel en entendant soudain la rouquine sangloter.

« Je suis tellement contente », répétait Ginny entre deux sanglots tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny, Tom Jedusor sourit froidement. Quelque part dans son cerveau, il avait ressenti la douleur et la trahison dans le cœur d'Harry Potter à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Parfait. Le jeune homme semblait toujours lié à lui. Il savait, donc. Il savait que son ex-petite amie l'avait trahi pour son pire ennemi.

« Moi aussi », murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais Ginny ne s'en contenta pas. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jedusor, Ginny, Bellatrix et Brady se rendirent au salon où les attendaient des dizaines de Mangemorts. L'un d'eux, un dénommé Yaxley vint aussitôt s'incliner devant son maître et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Voldemort fronça les sourcils puis hocha sèchement la tête. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« Où est Lucius ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. « Et où est la fille ? »

« Ici, Milord », fit la voix de Lucius derrière lui. Voldemort se retourna et vit Lucius Malfoy et sa petite brune entrer dans le salon. La gamine semblait terrifiée. Jedusor planta son regard dans celui de Lucius. Malgré le visage éternellement impassible de l'homme, Tom savait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. La peur. Et la souffrance.

« Yaxley vient de m'apprendre une terrible nouvelle », fit-il d'une voix lente et froide comme la bise. Sarah frissonna. « Il semblerait que ta … protégée … ait tué l'un des nôtres. »

Derrière Jedusor, Lucius vit Yaxley lui adresser un sourire mauvais. Les deux hommes se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard jusqu'à ce que leur maître reprenne la parole.

« Mais … », et Jedusor se tourna lentement vers Yaxley, qui cessa aussitôt de sourire. « notre ami Yaxley a également oublié que cette jeune fille lui a rendu la vie, ainsi qu'à vous tous ou presque. Et elle a tout à fait le droit de la reprendre. »

Le ton glacial de Jedusor fit frissonner Yaxley. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra », dit-il simplement tandis que le corps de Yaxley s'effondrait sur le sol. Derrière lui, Sarah étouffa un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Tous les Mangemorts de la salle se figèrent, éberlués. Voldemort laissa son petit meurtre faire son effet et reprit la parole.

« Que ce soit bien clair entre nous », gronda-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'assemblée. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sarah et la prit par la main avant de prendre celle de Ginny à son tour. « C'est grâce à ces deux jeunes filles que notre plan a pu se réaliser. Le premier ou la première », et il jeta un regard appuyé à Bellatrix, « qui osera leur manquer de respect connaîtra le même sort que lui », acheva-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le cadavre de Yaxley gisant sur le sol.

Les Mangemorts semblèrent déglutir bruyamment à l'unisson. Ginny souriait avec un petit air supérieur mais Sarah ne semblait toujours pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voldemort, l'homme à cause duquel elle avait été emprisonnée, violée, battue, venait de lui conférer un pouvoir inimaginable. Celui de tuer ceux-la même qu'elle avait créés. Elle sentit Voldemort lâcher sa main et le temps qu'elle revienne à la réalité, la pièce était vide à l'exception de Lucius.

En réalisant cela, Sarah sursauta. « Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Lucius la regarda étrangement. Il semblait aussi pétrifié qu'elle. « Ils sont allés se coucher. Il est trois heures du matin, après tout. »

Sarah ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir en tremblant sur l'un des canapés en cuir. « Il ne m'a pas tuée », souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son estomac, la respiration haletante. « Il ne m'a pas tuée. Merde, je crois que je vais vomir… »

Lucius fit la grimace et chercha des yeux un objet, un quelconque récipient pour éviter un désastre sur son mobilier hors de prix. Il avisa sur la cheminée un vieux vase chinois très précieux et sa grimace s'accentua. Par chance, Sarah semblait se remettre peu à peu de sa frayeur.

« Non, je … je crois que ça va aller », balbutia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. « Détends-toi, vieux radin, je ne vais pas anéantir ton tapis persan. »

« Merci, j'apprécie », grogna Lucius.

Silence. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire », marmonna l'homme en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « J'étais persuadé qu'il te tuerait. »

« Tu as tellement l'air déçu que c'en est vexant », fit Sarah en le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas déçu », soupira Lucius. « Je suis perplexe, incrédule et … »

« Heureux ? », tenta Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

« Humpf », fit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

« Cache ta joie », grommela la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais quoi, je te préférais quand tu croyais que j'allais mourir. Tu étais beaucoup plus affectueux. » Elle se leva et lissa les plis de sa robe avec un regard féroce. « Bonne nuit, Lucius. »

Elle s'éloigna, raide comme la justice et monta dans sa chambre. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui ferma la porte au nez.

« Ouvre cette porte, sale gamine ! », se mit à hurler Lucius en tirant sur la poignée, en vain. « C'est aussi ma chambre ! »

Dans la chambre voisine, Francisco Zabini leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là avaient parfois des allures de vieux couple. Il y eut d'autres cris, puis une porte qui claque, des cris encore. Puis le bruit de la tête de lit qui frappe contre le mur. Zabini fit la grimace et glissa la tête sous les oreillers pour étouffer le vacarme. Putain de cinglés …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Très loin de là, à Poudlard, Hermione se réveilla doucement et s'étira dans son lit, heurtant du pied la jambe de Draco, qui grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil. Hermione sourit et se redressa pour regarder l'heure et attraper un livre. Une demie heure plus tard, la marmotte blonde à ses côtés dormait toujours. Quant à Hermione, elle était en proie à un terrible dilemme. Elle avait faim mais refusait de sortir de son lit si tôt un dimanche. Que faire ? La question se mit à la hanter au gré des gargouillis de plus en plus nombreux de son estomac.

Elle reposa son livre et soupira, essayant de savoir si sa flemme était vraiment plus forte que sa faim. Nouveau gargouillis. Et Draco qui dort toujours.

_J'AI FAIM !_, hurla intérieurement Hermione. À peine avait-elle achevé sa pensée qu'un grand plateau garni de deux copieux petits-déjeuners apparut, flottant au-dessus du lit. Hermione sursauta et hurla. Fausse bonne idée. Le plateau sembla sursauter lui aussi et s'écrasa sur les couvertures, réveillant Draco en sursaut.

« Mais … », le jeune homme se tut et considéra le plateau sur le couvre-lit, puis Hermione, et à nouveau le plateau.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ca recommençait. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs se manifestaient vraiment de façon aléatoire. Qu'allait-elle bien dire à Draco ? Expliquer ça revenait à expliquer comment il avait gagné le match de Quidditch et donc à remettre en question ses aptitudes d'attrapeur. Et il n'y a rien de pire que de remettre en question les aptitudes sportives d'un sorcier adolescent. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait apprise avec Ron et son mauvais caractère.

« Euh … », commença Hermione tandis que Draco la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. « Surprise ? »

Silence. Le sourire faux d'Hermione tenta de s'élargir mais elle ne réussit qu'à esquisser un rictus tremblant et asymétrique. Par chance, le plateau ensorcelé n'avait pas renversé son contenu en tombant. L'honneur était à peu près sauf.

« D'où est-ce que ça sort ? », gronda Draco en se frottant les yeux. Il semblait enfin retrouver la parole et le contrôle de ses mouvements.

« Euh … », répéta Hermione, toujours avec son sourire bizarre figé sur les lèvres. « DOBBY ! », hurla-t-elle presque, faisant à nouveau sursauter le jeune homme et bouger dangereusement le plateau. « C'est … Dobby … adorable, cet elfe, non ? »

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fronça les sourcils. Hermione reprit son sourire bête.

« Non, cet elfe est un idiot », fit Draco en attrapant un muffin au chocolat. Hermione soupira silencieusement, ravie de voir qu'il semblait croire à son histoire. Ils se mirent à manger et Hermione apprécia de remplir enfin son estomac.

« Etrange, ce réveil tout de même », marmonna Draco en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Non, non, ça va … », marmonna-t-elle. Draco sourit.

« En même temps, depuis quelques mois, toutes les journées ont été bizarres », acheva-t-il tandis qu'Hermione gloussait et prenait un verre de jus d'orange.

« Je propose de porter un toast … », elle laissa à Draco le temps de prendre lui aussi un verre de jus de fruits, « à l'étrangeté de nos existences. »

Ils sourirent et entrechoquèrent leurs verres. Ça oui, leurs vies avaient été étranges. Mais la suite n'allait pas les décevoir non plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'absence d'Harry dans son lit. Les couvertures rouge et or étaient repoussées, les draps froissés, et ses chaussons avaient disparu. Ron fronça les sourcils, enfila un peignoir et descendit à la salle commune. Harry était assis sur le canapé, face à la cheminée et scrutait les flammes comme s'il leur en voulait personnellement.

« Harry ? », fit Ron tandis que son ami lui accordait un bref regard. Sombre. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron pinça les lèvres et s'assit près de lui, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Ginny m'a quitté », marmonna Harry.

"Ouais, on sait, c'est pas un scoop", grommela Ron tandis que Harry laissait échapper un petit soupir sarcastique.

« Elle m'a quitté pour Voldemort. »

Ron sembla se figer. Dix secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Ron fixait Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds. Harry eut soudain l'image d'un gros merlan tout juste sorti de l'eau. Puis soudain, Ron sembla sortir de sa transe.

« Mais … mais … Tu-Sais-Qui est … mort, non ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Mais … mais … »

Harry secoua la tête avec impatience. « Je l'ai rêvé. »

Ron sembla un moment soulagé. « Oui, mais Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. On sait tous que tes rêves sont parfois spéciaux mais là quand même … »

« Tu crois que je suis cinglé ? » Harry se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour démentir mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je l'ai vue ! », hurla-t-il. « J'ai vu Ginny arracher des morceaux de chairs pourrissantes au cadavre de Dumbledore. Je l'ai vue procéder à un rituel de magie noire pour ramener Tom Jedusor à la vie ! J'ai vu Voldemort la rejoindre et l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras ! J'ai vu Voldemort et toute son armée sur pieds ! Il est de retour, Ron ! Il est de retour et je ne peux pas me battre, cette fois ! »

Ron resta un moment bouche bée, interloqué par ce soudain flot de paroles. Cela faisait des mois qu'Harry n'avait pas aligné autants de phrases ni parlé sur un autre ton qu'une voix monocorde. Mais il reprit bientôt ses esprits.

« Pourquoi … euh, pourquoi tu ne pourras pas te battre ? », demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry le considéra gravement. « Parce que je pourrais être amené à tuer ta sœur. »

Ron bondit à son tour et pointa son doigt sous le nez d'Harry. « C'est hors de question. Je suis sûr que ce que tu as vu n'était qu'une vision trafiquée. Ma sœur ne nous a pas trahis. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Lavande pour faire irruption dans la salle commune. « Bonjouuuur, Ron-Ron ! », minauda-t-elle en avançant vers son petit ami. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Plus tard, Lavande, je suis occupé. »

Lavande fit la moue. « Je vois. On vous entend hurler dans toute la tour. » Elle se détourna, le menton levé et remonta les escaliers. À mi-chemin entre les deux étages elle se retourna et plissa les yeux. « Au fait, pour votre information, ta petite Ginny n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Puisqu'elle semble plus importante pour toi que je ne le suis pour toi, vas la chercher ! » Elle lui tira la langue et disparut.

À ces mots, Ron regarda de nouveau Harry, lequel tira de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs pour la tapoter de sa baguette magique. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

« Regarde. J'ai vérifié. Elle n'est plus dans le château », dit-il en tendant la carte à Ron, qui la prit d'une main tremblante. Après l'avoir scrutée quelques secondes, Ron la jeta sur le canapé et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Il y a forcément une autre explication », marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'Harry récupérait sa carte pour la ranger dans sa poche.

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Alors … c'est incompréhensible … pourquoi ferait-elle ça … non, je ne peux pas le croire … », marmonnait Ron, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Harry décida de le laisser ronchonner dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se rassit sur le sofa. Pendant que Ron faisait les cents pas, Harry se repassa son rêve en essayant de découvrir des détails.

« Il faut prévenir Hermione », dit soudain Ron qui semblait avoir remis de l'ordre dans son cerveau.

Harry pinça les lèvres. « Je ne sais pas », fit-il, hésitant. « Je n'ai pas confiance en Malfoy. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, on a qu'à lui dire lorsqu'elle sera seule. Ne me dis tout de même pas qu'il n'existe plus aucun moment où il n'est pas littéralement collé à elle ? »

Les deux garçons prirent dix secondes pour réfléchir et secouèrent la tête. « T'as raison, ça va être difficile », marmonna Ron en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. « Mais tant pis, on ne peut pas attendre, il faut le lui dire, Harry ! »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord mais … pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord en savoir plus sur les motivations de Voldemort. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Sarah se réveilla, Lucius dormait toujours. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Encore une fois, il s'était montré grossier avec elle mais il réussissait toujours à avoir le dernier mot et leur dispute s'était une fois de plus terminée par une partie de jambes en l'air. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec ce type, pensa Sarah en enfilant une robe de chambre pour descendre aux cuisines.

Elle poussa la porte et vit, au milieu des elfes qui s'affairaient, le jeune garçon arrivé la veille avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de manger une pile de pancakes noyée sous le Nutella. Mais le pauvre avait le visage tellement tuméfié qu'il avait peine à mâcher sans grimacer de douleur.

Sarah s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit en face. Il leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire de ses lèvres gonflées et violettes. « Chalut », fit-il, la bouche pleine. « T'en veux ? », demanda-t-il en poussant vers elle l'assiette de pancakes.

Sarah sourit et hocha la tête en prenant une fourchette.

« Je m'appelle Brady Weaver », dit-il en lui tendant une main pleine de Nutella. Sarah fit une grimace et il retira sa main en rosissant. « Ouais, bon, laisse-tomber. »

La jeune fille rit et se présenta à son tour. Dès qu'elle eut dit son nom, les yeux enflés de Brady s'éclairèrent.

« Alors c'est toi, la fille qui les as ramenés ? », fit-il avec un air impressionné. « Mince, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi tu ressemblais. C'est vrai que tu as tué tous ces types du Ministère ? »

Il vit Sarah détourner les yeux et esquisser une grimace.

« Ok, j'ai rien dit. T'es pas obligée de parler. Je sais faire la conversation tout seul. »

Il avala sa bouchée et la scruta de nouveau. « C'est vrai que t'es la maîtresse de Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Hein ? », fit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre d'être avec un vieux ? »

Sarah sourit, amusée par l'effronterie du garçon. « Et toi, tu trouves pas ça déplacé de poser ce genre de questions ? »

Brady déglutit une énorme bouchée de pancakes et un peu de Nutella lui coula sur la lèvre inférieure. « Ouais. Mais c'est de mon âge. Et puis maintenant que je sais que je vais vivre, je prends plus de gants. Je vais faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. »

Sarah hocha la tête et sourit. « Très belle philosophie. Et donc tu commences par vouloir devenir obèse en engloutissant un maximum de calories ? », demanda-t-elle en le regardant étaler encore plus de Nutella sur les pancakes.

« Non, mon programme pour aujourd'hui c'est quitter ce trou, prendre le train et aller me la couler douce quelque part en Italie. »

Sarah haussa les sourcils. « Je te le déconseille. Attends un peu. Dehors, le Ministère te cherche et ici ils aiment pas trop les déserteurs. À ta place, je resterai tranquillement ici le temps que ça se tasse et qu'on t'oublie. Parce que dehors, y'en a qui sont pas très contents que tu leur aies échappé. »

Brady cessa de mâchouiller et baissa les yeux. « Je suis qu'un gamin, ils peuvent pas m'enfermer. »

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? »

Pas de réponse. Sarah esquissa un petit sourire triste. « Je sais que ça va te paraître abérrant ce que je vais te dire, mais pour le moment, c'est ici que tu es le plus en sécurité. Ici avec … des tarés de Mangemorts aimant les jeunes filles mineures, des Mangemortes avec le feu au cul et des traîtresses qui charcutent des morts pour ramener d'autres morts à la vie. »

« C'est vrai que ça a l'air vachement sécurisant comme endroit », s'esclaffa Brady. « N'empêche », il s'assombrit, « cette fille, Ginny Weasley. C'est une sacrée tordue. Tu savais que c'était la petite-amie d'Harry Potter ? »

Sarah le regarda sombrement. « Non, je l'ignorais. »

Nouveau silence.

« Putain, ils sont vraiment tous tarés », marmonna-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

« Ouais », renchérit Brady en hochant la tête. « Et donc, tu couches avec Lucius ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sarah lui jeta une boulette de pain à la figure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est fini, pour aujourd'hui. C'était juste une petite série de moments où certains personnages se rapprochent, créent des liens inattendus, prennent des décisions et réalisent des choses. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon … pour ma défense, je suis MALADE ! J'ai le cerveau embrouillé par les antibiotiques et les corticoïdes. Lol. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas la reviews ! Bisous.**

**Xérès !**


	21. Chapter 21

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard mais j'ai une bonne (une très bonne) excuse ! Ce samedi, j'ai passé la journée à distribuer des flyers pour le concours Harry Potter dans ta ville, participé à un flashmob, et ensuite passé la nuit au cinéma à bumper avec d'autres fous furieux comme moi (50 points par Bump, un bump toutes les trois secondes et 13 heures de bump d'affilée !) Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est glauque un cinéma, la nuit. L'atmosphère dans les salles est hyper oppressante, il n'y a pas le moindre bruit, c'était parfait pour une ambiance film d'horreur. Bref, donc vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir écrit ma fic ce weekend vu que j'ai fait un weekend spécial Harry Potter, na ! Bonne lecture ^^ Et ALLEZ BORDEAUX !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**May : Oui, Harry va passer par une période très sombre. Et Ginny ne va rien arranger… Gros bisous !**

**PrettyLo' : Désolée de t'avoir torturée, pourtant, objectivement je n'ai que deux jours de retard ! Je ne voulais pas que Tom tue Sarah, je voulais qu'il soit perçu comme imprévisible, un nouveau style de méchant, quoi. Et puis je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire ça à mon Lulu adoré. J'avoue. Je l'aime mon Lulu et je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. (mais j'aime bien quand il est pas-content … :p) Bisous !**

**Black666 : C'est bon, je te pardonne, une review comme ça en vaut bien trois ! Et OUI, tu peux tuer Ginny à la petite cuillère, d'ailleurs si tu veux te marrer un bon coup et trouver de l'inspiration pour ce meurtre, je t'invite à aller regarder une petite vidéo sur youtube « The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon by Richard Gale », c'est une fausse bande annonce d'un serial killer qui essaie de tuer un type en le frappant à coups de petite cuillère ^^. Bisous. **

**Loufoca-granger : ouh là ouh là, il est un peu trop tôt pour parler d'alliance, mais c'est vrai que ce sont deux personnages qui se ressemblent beaucoup alors j'ai trouvé marrant de les faire discuter. Harry se méfie de Malfoy car il est tout de même le fils du bras droit de son ennemi et surtout directement impliqué dans l'affaire, alors c'est normal qu'il craigne pour sa sécurité ainsi que pour celle de sa petite Hermione. Bisous !**

**Tronchederoswell : merci pour ta review. J'aime avoir des gens qui se défoulent sur Ginny (je la déteeeeeeste ! lol) Eh oui, pour notre Maîtresse JKR, les méchants sont méchants et donc ne méritent pas que l'on s'intéresse à leurs sentiments puisque bien sûr ils n'en ont pas ! Bisous !**

**NYOZ3KA : Hein ? Comment ça feignante ? Non mais, je ne te permets point ! Lol. Et oui c'est bien ça, comme toujours avant une grande bataille, les liens se tissent, les gens font semblant que la vie continue … Bisous !**

**Littlepixette : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ^^. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai prévu un dénouement bien glauque pour Lucius … Quant à la formule en latin, non c'est du vrai latin, c'est une formule de résurrection pêchée dans un rituel satanique enfin bref, ne me demande pas comment je trouve ce genre de trucs … hem. Bisous !**

**Dame Aureline : Merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, Tom a sincèrement voulu épargner Sarah. Comme vous le verrez plus tard, la mort l'a changé, il est revenu plus jeune mais avec le souvenir de tous ses échecs passés : il réfléchit plus, il est plus mature, plus intelligent, plus puissant peut-être … mais plus prudent, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est vrai qu'il profite également de sa « connexion haut débit » avec Harry pour qu'il sache que son amour l'a trahi… A bientôt !**

**Un grand merci à Mel, Mione159, Jun O-Ren, mOowna-xoxo, fiind-lOve, Emma-des-piles_974.**

Chapitre 20 : Attendre et te perdre.

En début de ce dimanche après-midi, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait presque plus de parchemins et qu'elle avait besoin de s'acheter quelques nouveaux livres. Elle décida donc de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, malgré les protestations de Draco qui n'en avait aucune envie mais qui était pourtant bien obligé de la suivre. En dépit de quelques arguments tout à fait valables (« Mais tu as déjà des centaines de livres ici ! »), Hermione n'en démordait pas et bientôt, ils se mirent en route.

Les grommellements du blond cessèrent enfin lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Le jeune homme colla son nez à la vitrine pour admirer un ensemble de protège-tibias en cuir de dragon et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il commença à lui en vanter les 1001 qualités. Elle s'éclipsa bientôt pour entrer dans la boutique de fournitures scolaires, laissant le Serpentard à son lèche-vitrine.

Les bras chargés de parchemins, plumes, encre et enveloppes, elle s'apprêtait à traverser la boutique jusqu'à la caisse lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche et qu'un bras passa autour de sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration. Avec un bruit sourd, ses fournitures s'éparpillèrent sur le sol tandis que les bras l'emportaient dans l'arrière-boutique.

Lorsque la porte du réduit se referma, Hermione et son aggresseur se retrouvèrent un instant dans le noir, puis la lumière jaillit d'une baguette et elle sentit qu'on la retournait. La main plaquée sur sa bouche prit place sur sa gorge et serra. Cette main était reliée à un bras puissant, lequel était rattaché à un homme. Un homme qui portait le badge luisant de la Brigade de Sécurité. Hermione fusilla l'homme du regard. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui enquêtait sur elle depuis l'attentat au Ministère. Et il semblait furieux.

Hermione sentait les cartilages de son cou se débattre sous la poigne de fer de l'agent. « V… vous me faites mal … Lâchez-moi », siffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mais l'homme ne desserra pas sa prise. Bien au contraire. Avant qu'Hermione ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme avait sorti sa baguette et les faisait transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Devant la boutique d'accessoires de sport, Draco porta soudain une main à son front. Une douleur fulgurante venait de le traverser, comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un pic à glace dans la tempe. Il tomba à genoux, soudain nauséeux.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu la moindre migraine. Tant qu'Hermione était dans les environs, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir mal à la tête et Hermione … était dans la boutique voisine. À moins que …

Le Serpentard se releva difficilement, la main toujours plaquée sur son front et plissa les yeux pour atténuer la lumière du soleil et donc la douleur. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de fournitures scolaires, entra, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres clients, arpenta différents rayons. Il trouva très vite un tas de parchemins et de fournitures sur le sol. Certaines feuilles étaient froissées, comme si on les avait piétinées et traînées sous des chaussures.

Un sentiment étrange envahit l'estomac de Draco et il revint sur ses pas pour aller trouver le gérant de la boutique, installé derrière son comptoir. L'homme semblait un peu nerveux et il jeta un regard hagard à Draco lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui.

« Hé, vous », le héla grossièrement Draco. « Vous avez vu une fille ? Brune, les cheveux en bataille, en uniforme de Gryffondor ? »

Le type esquissa un rictus et Draco le vit se tordre les doigts nerveusement. « Je … je ne sais pas … je ne sais rien du tout. »

Draco plissa les yeux, furieux. Sans prévenir, il passa un bras par-dessus le comptoir et saisit l'homme par le col de sa chemise. « Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de vieux connard ! Dis-moi où elle est sinon je peux t'assurer que tu vas entendre parler de la famille Malfoy. »

À la mention de son nom, le gros homme pâlit et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de se sortir de là. Mais en voyant les quelques clients de la boutique sortir sans demander leur reste, il pinça les lèvres et rassembla le peu de courage qu'il y avait dans cette grosse carcasse.

« Je … je … il y avait cet homme … Un type du gouvernement … Il avait un badge ! », s'écria-t-il comme si cela excusait son comportement. « Il m'a dit qu'il était en mission et qu'il devait procéder à une arrestation. Il a suivi la fille … et ils ont disparu. Moi je voulais pas … je voulais pas que des choses comme ça se passent dans mon magasin mais … il avait un badge, vous comprenez … moi je veux pas de problèmes avec le gouvernement … je suis un honnête commerçant, je-

« La ferme », cracha Draco en lui jetant un regard dégoûté. « Est-ce que tu sais où il l'a emmenée ? »

L'homme secoua frénétiquement la tête. Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et lâcha le col de l'homme qui sembla se détendre quelque peu. Draco se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna une dernière fois en direction de l'homme.

« Ne parle de ça à personne, compris ? », cracha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

L'homme secoua de nouveau la tête. « Non, non … promis … je – je veux pas de problèmes, moi, vous savez … »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais », marmonna Draco en sortant de la boutique. Direction Poudlard. Il devait à tout prix prévenir Potter et sa Belette de compagnie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent à nouveau terre, elle se trouvait dans un long couloir mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'étudier plus longtemps car l'homme la poussa en avant, dans une petite salle sommairement meublée. Une table de vieux bois vermoulu, une chaise. L'homme attacha Hermione sur la chaise et recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat. Il esquissa un rictus, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit le regard furibond que lui lançait Hermione. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hermione tenta de calmer sa respiration mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : hurler de rage. Ce qu'elle fit. Certes, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais cela faisait un bien fou. Mais le rire qui lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte raviva sa haine pour son geôlier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas et comprit que d'autres agents rejoignaient son agresseur lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler. Hermione ne saisit que quelques bribes de conversation mais en comprit l'essentiel. Apparemment, Brady avait réussi à leur échapper, avec l'aide d'un complice et il y avait eu des morts.

Et ils la soupçonnaient.

Ils étaient donc revenus à Poudlard et avaient refait un prisonnier. Elle. Ces salopards allaient lui payer ça.

« Si tu voyais le regard qu'elle me fait … si elle pouvait me tuer rien qu'en me fixant, elle le ferait, cette petite garce », entendit-elle dans le couloir tandis que deux rires gras accompagnaient les paroles de l'agent.

« Il faut que tu la cuisines au sujet du gosse. Elle doit sûrement savoir où il se cache. Et la petite salope brune aussi », fit un agent à la voix plus grave.

Une autre voix l'interrompit. « Minute, Goodwin, le lien n'a pas encore été officiellement établi entre Weaver et la terroriste, la Ministre ne pense pas que-

« Je me branle de ce que pense la Ministre », fit à nouveau Voix Grave. « Moi, je suis persuadé que le lien existe. Et je le prouverai. »

Hermione serra les dents en entendant le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Trois hommes, ou plutôt trois silhouettes sombres apparurent dans l'encadrement. L'agent qui l'avait kidnappée la pointa du doigt.

« Non mais vous avez vu ce regard ? », ricana-t-il. « C'est qu'elle mordrait … »

« On te laisse t'en occuper, on revient dans dix minutes avec quelques accessoires … », fit Voix Grave avant de tourner les talons en compagnie du dénommé Goodwin. Hermione resta donc seule avec son assaillant, qui referma la porte.

Sa colère était si forte qu'Hermione sentit à nouveau un flux d'énergie l'envahir. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser surprendre. Elle allait utiliser cette nouvelle énergie, cette nouvelle magie pour sauver sa peau. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra sur les liens qui enserraient ses pieds et ses poings. Doucement, elle les sentit glisser comme deux serpents qui se laisseraient tomber d'une branche. Elle sourit et l'homme se figea en la voyant se lever doucement. Rapide comme l'éclair, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur elle. Hermione regarda l'homme. Plus précisément, elle posa les yeux sur son cou et sur les veines qui y battaient avec un rythme régulier. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à hurler un sortilège, il porta une main à son coeur et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande, comme si l'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons. Il se mit à grimacer, grogner, ses genoux s'affaissèrent doucement tandis que son visage devenait violacé.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, l'homme était mort étouffé.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …_

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de prier. Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit, avant de sortir en courant. Dans le couloir, les deux hommes n'étaient pas bien loin et se retournèrent en entendant le vacarme. Hermione sentit l'énergie en elle monter à son paroxysme et perdit totalement conscience de ses faits et gestes. Lorsqu'elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur, les deux agents gisaient sur le sol. Du sang tapissait les murs, le sol, les vêtements d'Hermione, ses mains et son visage. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle jeta un œil en direction des deux cadavres. Leurs gorges semblaient avoir été déchirées de l'intérieur. Hermione étouffa un gémissement et se plaqua contre le mur, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance possible entre elle et les corps mutilés. Après quelques minutes passées à tenter de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains et sa mâchoire, elle avisa sa baguette, que les hommes avaient confisquée, sur le sol, près d'un dossier rempli de parchemins. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle-même pour transplaner. Prochain arrêt, la Forêt Interdite. Là-bas, on ne la retrouverait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco trouva Potter, celui-ci était dans la Grande Salle avec Weasley, l'air quelque peu constipé. Mais Draco s'en fichait pas mal. L'important, c'était qu'Hermione avait été enlevée.

« Potter », commença-t-il tandis que Ron lui jetait un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? », cracha-t-il tandis qu'Harry adressait un regard désapprobateur à son ami.

« Hermione a été enlevée », annonça-t-il aussitôt. Mieux valait ne pas traîner en explications. La réaction des deux Gryffondors ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? », hurla le duo à l'unisson tandis qu'ils sautaient sur leurs pieds.

Draco grimaça en voyant quelques élèves se retourner vers eux. « Pas ici. Dehors », dit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. Le blond leur expliqua alors ce qu'il avait appris chez le commerçant de Pré-au-Lard et Ron se mit aussitôt à hurler des insanités et des insultes à l'attention de la Brigade. Harry, quant à lui, sortit la carte des Maraudeurs pour la consulter. Alors que Draco essayait tant bien que mal de ramener le rouquin au calme pour avoir une conversation structurée et utile, Harry l'appela d'une voix sèche.

« Malfoy », dit-il en lui tendant la carte, le doigt posé sur la Forêt Interdite. Un petit point noir se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, accompagné du nom d'Hermione Granger. « Hermione est ici. Et elle est seule. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et fonça aussitôt en direction de la Forêt Interdite, suivi de près par les deux Gryffondors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la Forêt Interdite, elle se laissa aussitôt tomber contre un arbre. Les yeux écarquillés, tremblante, elle se courba et vomit.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …_

Une nouvelle salve de bile la secoua violemment et des larmes mêlées de sueur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Lorsque plus rien ne sortit de son œsophage, elle se laissa tomber dans les fougères et posa le regard sur ses mains couvertes de sang. Cette vision lui fit presque perdre la tête et elle tenta frénétiquement de faire disparaître le sang en frottant ses mains et ses avant-bras contre ses vêtements, accompagnant ses gestes de petits cris de panique. Après quelques minutes, le sang avait séché et restait collé à sa peau. Vaincue, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Elle ne saurait jamais combien de temps elle resta là à sangloter. Des minutes, des heures peut-être ?

Lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son front brûlant, elle entrouvrit les yeux et sentit des mèches blondes caresser son front et ses joues. Il l'avait retrouvée. Épuisée, Hermione sombra dans les ténèbres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Des cris. Le gargouillis écoeurant du sang qui jaillit des carotides sectionnées. La poisseuse chaleur de leur sang sur sa peau. L'odeur métallique dans le couloir …_

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa vivement. Lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains sorties de nulle part sur ses épaules, elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Les mains ne cessaient de la repousser en arrière, pour l'allonger. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'allonger, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

« MISS GRANGER ! CALMEZ VOUS, VOUS ETES A POUDLARD, EN SECURITE, PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! », hurla la voix criarde de Mme Pomfresh. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Son cerveau semblait uniquement capable de la faire hurler et gesticuler.

« Hermione ! Arrête de bouger, c'est moi, Draco », tenta le blond en esquivant un coup de poing de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, que vous aller y arriver, Mr Malfoy », fit le professeur Rogue avec un flegme tout britannique. Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Je vous en prie, puisque vous êtes expert en la matière … », cracha Draco en s'écartant pour le laisser passer, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Rogue fit un pas en avant et considéra gravement la jeune fille qui se débattait toujours, un sourcil levé et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

CLAC !

Une gifle magistrale s'abattit avec un bruit sec sur la joue d'Hermione qui s'écroula sur l'oreiller, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Rogue esquissa un rictus satisfait, comme si il avait rêvé de cet instant toute sa vie. Draco lui jeta un regard furieux et ébahi, mais le résultat était là. Hermione s'était calmée net. Ses yeux analysaient déjà les alentours et elle réalisait qu'elle était en effet en sécurité. Elle porta la main à sa joue rosie et murmura un « aouch » en se massant la mâchoire.

« Hermione », murmura Draco en se précipitant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Mme Pomfresh le repoussa fermement.

« Mr Malfoy, reculez s'il vous plaît, je dois l'examiner ! », déclara-t-elle sèchement, malgré les protestations du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? », insista-t-il avec une certaine agressivité.

« Que dites-vous de : parce qu'elle a du sang partout sur elle ? », répondit Rogue d'une voix moqueuse.

Rogue et son élève se fusillèrent du regard et Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel. « Je dois vérifier qu'elle n'ait aucune blessure grave ou que … » Elle se tut et préféra commencer à examiner Hermione plutôt que de prononcer des paroles peu ragoûtantes.

« Tant que vous y êtes, vérifiez qu'elle n'a pas la mâchoire brisée », fit Draco avec froideur tandis qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie de très mauvaise humeur. « Un gros imbécile lui a mis une tarte y'a pas vingt secondes … »

« MALFOY ! », hurla Rogue en sortant lui aussi de l'infirmerie tandis que Pomfresh poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Lorsque Draco sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, avec sa tête des mauvais jours, il vit Potter et Weasley qui faisaient le pied de grue devant les portes. Les deux garçons se levèrent et virent alors le professeur Rogue sortir lui aussi de l'infirmerie avec une expression assassine.

« Alors ? », demanda Harry à Draco en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Ron jetait un regard mauvais à Rogue.

« Alors, Rogue l'a frappée », cracha Draco tandis que Rogue souriait de nouveau à l'évocation de ce souvenir plaisant. Sourire qui disparut très vite pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur lorsque Ron lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Vous voulez une retenue, Weasley ? », gronda le Maître des Potions en dominant le rouquin de toute sa hauteur.

« J'ai glissé, professeur », se défendit froidement le rouquin en le fusillant du regard. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent encore un instant des yeux puis Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'éloigna, ses robes noires virevoltant dans son sillage.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis Draco brisa le silence pour expliquer aux deux Gryffondors comment Pomfresh les avait mis dehors pour pouvoir examiner Hermione. Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et cela le rongeait. Il avait trop attendu. Il avait trop attendu et Ginny l'avait quitté pour Jedusor. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il ne voulait plus risquer de perdre d'autres personnes chères à son cœur. Sans un mot, il dépassa Draco et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, Mme Pomfresh se mit à protester mais il l'ignora et se posta près d'Hermione, qui lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione », dit-il en la considérant gravement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, encore une fois. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non, Harry, tu n'y pouvais rien. Et puis, je m'en suis sortie, tu vois ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort ait encore des espions au Ministère, c'est-

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit. « Voldemort n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Harry », dit-elle sèchement.

« Tu te trompes », répondit-il, un peu étonné qu'elle le contredise sur ce point. « Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir le Ministère que-

« Je ne veux PAS entendre parler de ce putain de Ministère », gronda Hermione en sentant un frisson de rage la parcourir. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais, Hermione … »

« Ferme-la, Harry ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles … », reprit-elle en serrant les poings. « Je crois que tu te trompes d'ennemi. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ouvres les yeux et que-

« Que j'ouvre les yeux ? », s'emporta le Survivant. « Merde, Hermione, Ginny s'est tirée avec Jedusor ! »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler. Alors, il était revenu lui aussi. Hermione réalisa soudain que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à Tom Jedusor, qu'elle était libre ce soir. Et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver le Tom Jedusor de cet été qui éloignait les mauvais esprits pour elle et le remercier. Car il avait changé, ça, elle en était sûre. Quant au Ministère, ils n'avaient cessé de lui créer des problèmes depuis la rentrée. Ils l'avaient violentée, ainsi que son amie Sarah et le jeune Brady, ils l'avaient menacée, kidnappée, humiliée … Il était hors de question de laisser Harry les contacter.

« Harry, le Ministère … c'est eux qui m'ont enlevée … », commença Hermione.

« Tu mens », l'interrompit Harry en la fusillant du regard. « Tu mens pour les protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Hermione ? »

C'en était trop pour la Gryffondor. Pourquoi son ami refusait-il de voir que les gens pour lesquels il s'était battu étaient devenus des fous dangereux ? C'était pourtant évident. Hermione lui adressa un regard de reproche. « Désolée, Harry, je ne te suivrai pas sur ce coup là. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté la vérité. »

« Ah oui, et quelle vérité ? », s'impatienta Harry.

« Que les seules personnes qui m'aient soutenue et aidée quand ça n'allait pas, quand j'étais seule, étaient toutes des anciens Mangemorts. Que mes amis veillaient seulement à ce que Hermione la foldingue prenne ses médicaments et guérisse en silence. Et que les gens bons peuvent changer, Harry … et les méchants aussi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche. Furieux, mais surtout abattu, il tourna les talons et remonta sans un mot à la tour de Gryffondor. Draco le regarda partir, avec une expression inquiète et Ron lui emboîta la pas, perplexe.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry serra les poings et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il avait trop attendu. Et il avait perdu Hermione.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! N'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous.**

**Xérès !**


	22. Chapter 22

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Ouh là là ! J'ai du retard, moi ! Mais j'ai encore une bonne excuse : j'ai des clients ! Lol. Qui dit clients, dit travail et qui dit travail dit PLEIN DE SOUS ! XD C'est l'euphorie totale dès que je gagne quelques dizaines d'euros par jour … Bref, ne m'en voulez pas … Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Littlepixette : Oui d'ailleurs, je trouve ça injuste que les points soient calculés au prorata du nombre d'habitants dans la ville. Ca désavantage direct les grandes villes, c'est pas juste. Et puis je trouve qu'une avant-première dans une ville moche comme Tours, c'est la honte alors qu'il y a tellement de villes plus belles en France (Paris, Lyon, Bordeaux, Toulouse, etc …) Mais bon, c'est comme ça ! Bisous et merci !**

**Black666 : Hermione tueuse OUI, mais MALGRE ELLE. Elle se laisse un peu déborder par ses pouvoirs, le tout c'est qu'elle en prenne conscience. Et il était nécessaire pour Harry et Hermione de se disputer. Il y avait trop de non-dits depuis la fin de la guerre, trop d'abcès à crever, il fallait que ça pète ^^. Bisous.**

**Loufoca-granger : Oui, le coup de la gifle j'ai trouvé ça tellement « Roguien » que j'ai été obligée de le mettre. C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et elle m'a fait marrer. En ce qui concerne Hermione qui veut remercier Jedusor, c'est logique finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Après tout, pendant l'été, il l'a aidée à dormir, il l'a réconfortée quand Molly l'a foutue dehors … Hermione est quelqu'un de bien. Elle trouve du bon dans chacun de nous. Et elle est têtue aussi … Enfin … tout n'est pas perdu pour nos héros préférés ! ^^ Bisous.**

**Senara38 : Bah oui les Mangemorts sont vicieux, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? Et Ron n'a pas mis de coup de pied à Rogue …. Il a glissé ! Lol. Bisous !**

**May : Je confirme, c'est tout embrouillé dans ton cerveau, j'ai du relire deux ou trois fois certaines phrases pour les comprendre XD ! Nan, je plaisante. Gros bisous !**

**MlleGanou : Disons que pour le moment, Hermione est sous le choc de son enlèvement. Le gouvernement, censé protéger ses citoyens, accumule les actes de cruauté et jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes lui ayant apporté du réconfort, ce sont les Mangemorts ou des personnes en relation avec eux. J'en connais plus d'un qui serait déboussolé dans la même situation ! Bisous et merci !**

**Shlikah-Sparriah : Ah ah ah, tant d'intéressantes questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre sans spoiler … lol. Tu verras, un peu de patience ^^ bisous.**

**Un grand merci à Mione159, Natom, mOowna-xoxo, PrettyLo', Zouzounette, Babarkiller, Roselia001, NYOZ3KA, Solenn, Jun O-Ren, Pauline-helo, Kurai.**

Chapitre 21 : Comment récupérer Ginny Weasley, pour les nuls.

Une heure après le départ d'Harry, Mme Pomfresh vint chercher Draco devant les portes de l'infirmerie et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Comment elle va ? », demanda le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules. « Physiquement ça va. Rien à signaler. Mais elle refuse de me dire pourquoi elle a fait cette crise de … enfin … je veux dire, elle ne veut rien me dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espérais que vous pourriez la faire parler. »

Draco hocha brièvement la tête. Même si Hermione lui disait quoi que ce soit (et il en doutait, étant donné les antécédents de la demoiselle en matière d'entêtement et d'obstination), il était hors de question qu'il partage les informations avec l'infirmière. Sauf si la santé d'Hermione était en jeu. Mais elle venait elle-même de lui dire que tout allait bien.

Draco s'approcha doucement du lit d'Hermione et la trouva assise … en train de mettre ses chaussettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je ne pense pas que Mme Pomfresh-, commença Draco.

« J'emmerde Mme Pomfresh. Et j'emmerde Harry. Et j'emmerde le monde entier, d'ailleurs », répondit sèchement Hermione en laçant sa chaussure. Draco fit la grimace.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé d'Harry … », marmonna-t-il, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, tel un marin qui voit venir une tempête. Dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait plutôt d'un ouragan.

« Eh bien, MOI, j'en parle », aboya la Gryffondor en sautant sur ses pieds.

« D'accord », fit doucement Draco en prenant le manteau de la jeune fille, posé sur le pied du lit. Mieux valait être l'ami d'Hermione que son ennemi. Surtout après une dispute pareille.

Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer et le grincement du lit. Elle s'était manifestement laissé retomber dessus avec lassitude. « J'en peux plus … », souffla-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « C'est … tout est trop … »

Draco haussa un sourcil et lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Voyant l'inquiétude dans les iris glacés du Serpentard, Hermione secoua la tête et sourit. « Non, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Partons d'ici. »

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Miss Granger ? », fit la voix de Mme Pomfresh depuis son bureau. « Vous partez déjà ? »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Au revoir, Madame et merci pour tout. »

« Mais … », protesta l'infirmière. Mais Hermione avait déjà quitté les lieux. Draco la suivit, adressa un bref signe de tête pour saluer Mme Pomfresh et sortit à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, malgré les protestations de Ron et Harry, Lavande décida (dans un éclair de stupidité et de jalousie) de rapporter l'absence de Ginny au professeur McGonagall. Ron dut prétexter une maladie contagieuse et promettre une bonne centaine de fois que sa mère enverrait bientôt un mot d'excuse pour que la Directrice se décide à laisser sa petite soeur en paix. Harry avait décidé de ne rien dire à la Directrice avant d'en savoir plus. C'était son combat. Si l'Ordre s'en mêlait, les chances que Ginny soit tuée dans la bataille ou enfermée pour haute trahison et torturée par la Brigade étaient multipliées par dix. Il voulait encore tenter de la sauver avant que le scandale du retour de Voldemort n'éclate.

Mais pour cela, il fallait se rendre au Manoir Malfoy. Et Harry n'avait aucune idée où le trouver. Mis à part demander à Draco. Idée risible.

_Hey, salut Malfoy. Dis-moi, serais-tu prêt à me donner ton adresse, histoire que je puisse aller trucider ton père et tous ses petits amis ? Oui ? Merci, sympa, promis je n'abîmerai pas les tapisseries …_, pensa Harry avec amertume.

Il était coincé. Et sa dispute avec Hermione n'aidait pas vraiment son cerveau à réfléchir correctement. Il tourna la tête pour observer un moment Ron s'arracher les cheveux devant un tas de parchemins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Harry ?

« Je fais un mot d'excuse pour Ginny », marmonna-t-il en fouillant parmi la paperasse.

« C'est ta mère qui doit l'écrire, Ron », répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je copie des mots de ses anciennes lettres pour les coller sur un parchemin vierge … Avec un sortilège de Duplication », ajouta le rouquin sans quitter son travail des yeux.

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Ingénieux … Tu penses que ça passera ? »

« Il le faut. » Silence. Ron releva le nez et regarda Harry en plissant les yeux. « Pratique ce sortilège. C'est _Hermione_ qui-

« La ferme, Ron », gronda Harry en prenant son air des mauvais jours.

« Harry, je dis juste que tu devrais peut-être faire la paix avec elle. C'est notre amie ! », se défendit Ron.

Harry ricana sèchement. « Dit le type qui a passé six ans à lui hurler dessus pour un rien et à se moquer de son penchant pour l'instruction ? »

Ron sembla marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est pas pareil » mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Harry le considéra gravement.

« Ron … Hermione dit que c'est des types du Ministère qui l'ont enlevée. Des types qui n'ont rien à voir avec Voldemort. »

Ron fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. « Ouais … ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça … », dit-il avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

« Quoi ? », s'écria Harry avec une grimace. « Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? »

« Harry ! », s'exclama Ron en levant les mains. « Du calme. Je dis juste que ça semble logique. C'est sûrement les mêmes types que ceux qui sont venus après l'attentat au Ministère pour interroger Hermione et … », il fit la grimace, « Malfoy. Et ce sont eux aussi qui ont emmené ce gamin de Serdaigle samedi soir. »

En voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, mais avec l'air de s'intéresser à ses dires, il reprit. « Tu vois ? C'est logique. C'est comme si cette Brigade de la Sécurité commençait à devenir parano. Certes, l'idée de la Ministre de créer ce truc là était bonne, mais peut-être que ces types commencent à faire un peu que ce qu'ils veulent … »

« Tu penses que le Ministère perdrait le contrôle des agissements de la Brigade ? », marmonna Harry en réfléchissant.

Ron hocha la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? Ca s'est déjà produit par le passé avec les Détraqueurs, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione avait peut-être eu raison de dire que Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec son enlèvement de la veille. Mais la nouvelle du retour de Jedusor ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, pire. Il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle était contente. Et cela, pouvait-il lui pardonner ?

« Terminé ! », s'écria Ron en brandissant son parchemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry sortit de ses pensées et approcha pour lire le mot d'excuse. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Une MST ? », lut Harry en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

« Oui », renchérit Ron, l'air ravi de son idée. « C'est ma vengeance pour nous avoir trahi. Et si on la ramène sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle a fait, je demanderai à Mme Pomfresh de lui faire passer toute une série d'examens médicaux très humiliants … »

« Et d'après toi, qui va-t-on accuser de lui avoir refilé cette MST, petit génie ? », grommela Harry en croisant les bras.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se figea, réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes puis regarda Harry avec une grimace. « Ah ouais non … désolé, vieux. »

« Y'a pas de mal. Je pense qu'une Dragoncelle suffira … », marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et dire que je t'avais trouvé brillant avec tes déductions sur la Brigade. »

Ron s'esclaffa. « Ouais, je savais bien que ça pouvait pas durer … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Draco pour la énième fois, tandis qu'il enfilait sa chemise et sa cravatte vert et argent.

Hermione roula des yeux et détourna le regard pour observer longuement ses mains posées à plat sur les couvertures. « Pas encore. J'ai besoin de faire le point … », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler. Pourquoi cette fille ne se confiait-elle jamais ? A chaque fois qu'elle avait des problèmes, elle prenait tout sur elle. Toutes ces années où il l'avait insultée, il l'avait souvent aperçue en larmes dans un couloir. Lorsque Weasley avait eu sa première « période Lavande », elle s'était tout simplement renfermée et avait ravalé sa colère. Jamais elle n'avait demandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit. C'était ce qu'il détestait et admirait chez elle.

« Bon, je vais en cours. Tu viendras quand tu te sentiras mieux ? », demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« A tout à l'heure », dit-elle en agitant la main.

Draco soupira et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre en cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors. Parfait. Il avait deux mots à dire à Potter.

Lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef entra dans la salle de Rogue, il avisa Potter et la Belette assis au rang du fond, comme d'habitude. Il se faufila entre les élèves et s'assit sans prévenir à côté d'Harry.

« Tu te sens bien, Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper une maladie en t'asseyant si près de nous ? », railla Ron tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel.

A cet instant, Rogue entra dans la salle, spectaculairement comme d'habitude et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la salle jusqu'à son bureau de sa démarche théâtrale, il se figea en dépassant les bureaux du fond. Il tourna la tête et regarda Harry, Ron et Draco assis ensemble. Un sourcil horrifié se leva doucement en accent circonflexe tandis que les trois jeunes gens le fusillaient du regard. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la gifle que Rogue avait donnée à Hermione. Le Maître des Potions sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et avec un rictus dégoûté, se dirigea à la hâte vers son bureau.

_Voilà que les Serpents s'allient aux Lions, maintenant_, pensa le professeur avec un nouveau frisson de répulsion.

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous ? », marmonna Draco en secouant la tête. « C'est si terrible que ça de me voir assis avec vous ? »

Harry et Ron tournèrent la tête pour lui adresser un regard éloquent. Draco grimaça. « La ferme, les lionceaux. »

« On a rien dit », se défendit Ron avec un sourire narquois.

Rogue ordonna le silence et les trois garçons se turent le temps de commencer la potion du jour. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout en coupant des racines de lotus, Draco se pencha vers Harry.

« Potter, il faut que je te dise comment te rendre au Manoir », chuchota le blond tandis que Harry laissait échapper son couteau sous le coup de la surprise.

« HEIN ? », s'écria-t-il, faisant se retourner quelques élèves dans la classe.

« POTTER ! CESSEZ DE DISSIPER MONSIEUR MALFOY ! DIX POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! », beugla Rogue en lui jetant un regard assassin qu'Harry lui rendit avec joie.

Un peu plus tard, Draco reprit. « Bah oui, j'imagine que tu veux retrouver ta copine, non ? »

Harry lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif. « Oui mais pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Je sais ce que c'est quand on t'arrache la femme de ta vie … », fit le blond tandis que Ron faisait mine de s'enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge pour vomir. « Très drôle, Weasley. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Potter. »

« Ouais, sauf que TA copine n'est pas pas partie de son plein gré pour rejoindre ton ennemi », marmonna Harry en se mettant à hacher ses racines avec hargne.

Draco fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « C'est un détail. »

« Tu trouves ? », s'énerva Harry.

« Mais oui. Une ou deux claques sur les fesses, quelques ordres hurlés à la figure et elle rentrera sagement à la maison », répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Silence.

« C'est comme ça que tu fais avec Hermione ? », gronda Ron en fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

« Pas besoin. MON Hermione a de l'éducation … », rétorqua le blond avec un air supérieur. « Pas comme certains … »

Ron se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, le poing levé et le visage rouge mais les hurlements de Rogue l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur Malfoy et enlevèrent dix points supplémentaires à Gryffondor au passage. Ron se rassit, tremblant de rage.

« Admettons … », soupira Harry tandis que Ron lui jetait un regard indigné. « Comment je vais m'y prendre pour aller la chercher ? »

Draco réfléchit. « En fait, techniquement, ce n'est pas TOI qui va aller la chercher. » Il laissa le temps à sa phrase de faire son petit effet. « C'est Hermione. »

Ron et Harry le fixèrent sans réagir pendant quelques secondes.

« T'es taré, Malfoy, c'est officiel », marmonna Ron en reprenant son hachage de racines.

« On essaie justement de faire en sorte qu'Hermione n'approche pas Voldemort », reprit Harry. « Quelque chose me dit qu'ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts. »

« Mais c'est justement CA, le plan ! », s'emporta Draco, agacé. Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un regard étonné. « Imaginez. Hermione arrive au Manoir, tout le monde est content, elle parle à Ginny, la convainc de rentrer à Poudlard et elles se tirent. Et comme ça, pas de batailles, d'effusions de sang inutiles, pas de violence et pas de destruction partielle ou totale de mon patrimoine immobilier ! »

Nouveau silence. « Tout ça pour protéger ton Manoir à la con ? », grommela Ron en fusillant le blond du regard. Absorbés dans leur discussion, les trois garçons ne remarquèrent même pas que Rogue s'était levé de son bureau.

« Je te rappelle, la Belette, que c'est dans ce Manoir qu'Hermione et moi élèverons notre fils et que-

« MONSIEUR MALFOY », beugla Rogue, tout près des oreilles des trois garçons. « Je suis absolument RAVI de savoir que vous et Miss GRANGER comptez vous lancer dans l'élevage d'agaçants petits génies péroxydés, mais le cours de POTIONS n'est pas l'endroit IDEAL pour en parler ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Des rires fusèrent dans la classe et Draco retourna aussi sec à sa potion, les joues roses.

« Je propose que l'on termine cette discussion après les cours dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef », marmonna Draco, penché sur son chaudron.

Ron ricana. « Ouais, comme ça on dira à Hermione qu'elle pourra élever ses agaçant petits-

« La ferme, Weasley. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Draco rentra à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef accompagné de Ron et Harry. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione les vit entrer tous ensemble, elle fit des yeux ronds.

Draco soupira. « J'en ai marre que tout le monde fasse cette tête là, aujourd'hui », gronda-t-il en jetant son sac et sa veste sur le sofa.

« J'ai rien dit », fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Laisse tomber », marmonna le blond en s'asseyant près d'elle pour poser la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Hermione sourit puis jeta un regard en direction d'Harry et Ron, plantés au milieu de la pièce.

« Vous paierez pas plus cher en vous asseyant, les garçons », dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais son regard était froid lorsqu'il se posa sur Harry. Les deux Gryffondors s'exécutèrent et s'assirent en face d'Hermione et Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux et entouré la taille d'Hermione de ses deux bras. « Alors, pourquoi cette réunion surprise ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« On a un plan pour récupérer Ginny », fit Harry en baissant les yeux. « Et j'ai des excuses à te présenter pour t'avoir crié dessus. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Et ? »

« Ron pense que la Ministre a perdu le contrôle de sa Brigade et que leur comportement n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort », ajouta Harry très vite. Hermione jeta un regard étonné à Ron.

_Il a trouvé ça tout seul ? Oooh méchante Hermione, comme tu es sarcastique aujourd'hui …_

« Très bien. Excuses acceptées », bougonna-t-elle, incapable de bouder éternellement. « Alors, quel est le plan ? »

Harry et Ron regardèrent Draco, qui avait ouvert un œil inquiet.

« En fait … Malfoy ici-présent, a suggéré que tu ailles au Manoir Malfoy convaincre Ginny de revenir à Poudlard », fit Ron en détachant les syllabes, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le comprenne pas.

Hermione ne dit rien puis tourna la tête vers le blond qui recula de quelques centimètres. « T'es dingue ? »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit », fit Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous contenteriez pas de rentrer et de foncer dans le tas comme d'habitude ? », demanda Hermione, sarcastique. Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux. « C'est vrai », reprit-elle. « Vous arrivez, baguettes brandies, vous rasez la bicoque et on n'en parle plus … »

Draco sembla soudain horrifié et Ron ricana grassement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », fit la jeune fille.

Harry décida d'intervenir. « Non, le but de la manœuvre serait d'y aller en douceur. On essaie d'éviter que le scandale ne s'ébruite. Car si le Ministère est au courant, ils vont foncer dans le tas, comme tu dis et tuer ou capturer Ginny, la juger et la condamner pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Des images furtives de ses propres crimes inavoués jusqu'alors lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna. Si jamais elle-même se faisait prendre … D'accord, il n'y avait pas eu de témoins mais d'autres enquêteurs n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à tirer les bonnes conclusions. Harry avait raison. Mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues.

« C'est d'accord », dit-elle tandis qu'Harry lui souriait.

« Ouf », soupira Draco tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Ah oui, au fait, Hermione », reprit Ron avec un sourire narquois. « Si jamais tu croises Rogue et qu'il te parle d'élevages et de petits génies, surtout-

« La ferme, Weasley. »

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bon, un petit chapitre sous le signe de l'humour avec une autre apparition de notre Sévychou adoré. Nous avons donc une Hermione qui fait la grève des cours, un Ron qui a des éclairs de génie (ou pas) et un Draco qui tire déjà des plans romantico-guimauvesques sur la comète … Rassurez-vous, cette ambiance légère ne va pas durer … J'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre, je m'excuse encore. Laissez des reviews et gros bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	23. Chapter 23

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le 22****ème**** chapitre de La Voix des Morts et vous êtes toujours là ! Voici un petit chapitre de transition centré sur ce qu'il se passe au Manoir (parce que oui, il s'y passe des choses ^^) Je m'excuse pour les fans de Lucius mais il n'apparaîtra pas dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Senara38 : ce chapitre m'a fait revenir aux sources, aux vraies, c'est-à-dire les caractères purs de Rogue et de Malfoy. L'un prend plaisir à humilier ses élèves devant toute la classe et l'autre défend bec et ongles son héritage et sa fortune tout en se moquant de la famille Weasley et de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le chapitre 21 ^^ Ravie de voir qu'il plaît ! Bisous.**

**Shlikah-Sparriah : Forcément, la rencontre (même s'ils se connaissent déjà) Hermione-Tom va être un grand moment. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. L'essentiel c'est que le Manoir ne soit pas réduit en miettes sinon personne n'aura le bonheur d'y voir courir des mini-Draco et des mini-Hermione en culottes courtes dans le jardin … Lol Bisous.**

**Loufoca-Granger : Bah attends ! Son ex-élève préféré qui fait ami-ami avec des Gryffondors ! Sacrilège ! Lol. Non quand même, Draco ne veut pas d'enfants si jeune mais il veut juste dire que s'il conçoit une descendance, ce sera FORCEMENT un fils (parce que les Malfoys ne font pas de femelles, c'est bien connu), que ce sera FORCEMENT avec Hermione et que ce sera FORCEMENT dans son grand Manoir froid et glauque que cette belle petite famille vivra. Mais sinon, les Malfoys ne sont pas DU TOUT des grands malades qui essaient de tout contrôler, non non ^^. Quant à Ron, une minute d'intelligence c'était déjà beaucoup. M'enfin, il a eu son petit paragraphe de gloire, je lui devais bien ça (après avoir passé des années à le martyriser dans mes fics, voire même à le décapiter dans certaines …) XD Merci de ta review ! Bisous.**

**PrettyLo' : « Te connaissant ça m'étonnerait que tu choisisses la facilité ». Comment ça ? Lol. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. XD J'espère donc, que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Bisous.**

**Mione159 : mais enfin, ma chère, si ça avait été une bonne idée d'envoyer Hermione, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! lol. En tous cas, c'est vraiment de l'arnaque. Un concours pareil, genre c'est la guerre et tout et ils nous envoient les Weasley, Flitwick, Luna et Fleur … Franchement, vu comment on s'est tous donnés à fond dans ce pays, ils auraient au moins pu nous refiler Draco ! **

**Lula's Lullaby : Ca me sidère de voir à quel point tout le monde s'étonne de voir Ron intelligent pendant un paragraphe XD Tu es en TS alors ? Personne n'est parfait ^^ lol. Bisous et merci :D**

**Jun O-Ren : C'est justement le grotesque du trio Harry/Ron/Draco que j'adore. Ce sont trois personnages qui auraient pu être amis dans une autre dimension car ce sont trois caractères différents et bien trempés qui se complètent. Quant à Ginny, on imagine bien qu'elle ne se repentira pas, mais le but du jeu est surtout de la sortir de là dans un premier temps … Bisous !**

**Un grand merci à mOowna-xoxo, Solenn, BabarKiller, May, , Maanaa.**

Chapitre 22 : Petites cachotteries entre amis

« Ma question va sûrement vous paraître stupide mais … », commença Hermione tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. A chaque fois qu'Hermione commençait ce genre de phrases, il savait que c'était lui qui allait finir par se sentir plus bête que la moyenne. « Combien de temps ça dure la dragoncelle ? »

« Pourquoi ? », fit Ron, qui pensa aussitôt qu'il allait effectivement encore passer pour un idiot.

« Ben, si Ginny revient trop tôt ou trop tard, ça sera suspect. Il faut que le timing colle à peu près avec une guérison possible », expliqua Hermione.

« J'y avais pas pensé », marmonna Ron tandis qu'un rire narquois s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de Draco. « Ma Tante Muriel l'a eue trois fois et en général Maman évitait soigneusement de lui rendre visite quand elle était malade. Je dirais environ trois ou quatre semaines. »

« Tant que ça ? », s'étonna Harry. « Franchement, vous trouvez que les Moldus sont stupides mais nous au moins, on sait guérir les maladies rapidement. »

« Pff », soupira Draco, « les Moldus ne survivraient pas trente secondes avec la Dragoncelle. Je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai eue quand j'avais huit ans. »

« Merde alors, dommage que tu sois pas un Moldu », rétorqua Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

« Hilarant, Potter. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Les garçons, ça suffit, par pitié. » La Gryffondor se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. « Dans deux semaines, ce sont les vacances de Noël. On ira la chercher le premier samedi des vacances. »

« Pourquoi si tard ? », demanda Ron. « On peut y aller dans une semaine, ça sera pareil. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Ron, je refuse de rater encore les cours », s'indigna Hermione. « J'ai déjà loupé une journée aujourd'hui et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode. »

« Mais si tu y vas un samedi, c'est bon ! », protesta le rouquin en roulant des yeux.

« Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas être en cours le lundi. Alors que si on fait ça pendant les vacances, vous aurez deux semaines pour trouver le moyen de me sortir de là. Sans que je rate les cours », acheva Hermione, les bras croisés.

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que Ron secouait la tête. Draco semblait ravi. « Je pourrai même venir avec toi, sans que ça ait l'air louche, puisque c'est les vacances. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ça aurait eu l'air louche si tu n'étais PAS venu … », se moqua gentiment Hermione. « Je ne comptais pas vraiment y aller sans toi. T'imagines ? Moi, toute seule, chez ton père, avec Tom et tout un tas de Mangemorts, autour d'un apéro et d'un barbecue ? »

« Un quoi ? », firent Ron et Draco à l'unisson.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assise près d'une fenêtre, Sarah regardait sans le voir le paysage enneigé de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du salon des Malfoys. Les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, un livre à la main, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne tournait plus les pages, incapable de se concentrer. Depuis que Ginny Weasley avait débarqué, Sarah se sentait fébrile. Cette fille lui foutait les jetons. Comment pouvait-on faire des choses pareilles en étant une aussi mignonne petite fille ? Certes, Sarah n'avait pas été un ange, mais c'était dans son tempérament et elle avait vécu des atrocités que cette gamine ne pourrait même pas imaginer. Alors qu'est-ce qui la poussait à faire toutes ces choses ? Ce n'était pas la haine, ce n'était pas la peur, ni le désir de vengeance. L'amour ? Pff, ce que cette petite éprouvait pour Voldemort n'était pas de l'amour. De l'obsession, peut-être, du fanatisme, au mieux. Non, Sarah ne comprenait pas. Et quand elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'approchait pas. Instinct primaire mais efficace.

Elle avait donc passé les derniers jours à fuir la nouvelle venue comme la peste, malgré les tentatives insistantes de la rouquine pour lui adresser la parole. À l'inverse, la cadette des Weasleys semblait vouer à Sarah une incompréhensible curiosité.

« Salut. »

Sarah sursauta sur son perchoir et tourna vivement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait justement à éviter.

« Salut », répondit sèchement Sarah en fermant son livre et en faisant mine de partir.

« Attends », appela Ginny et Sarah s'arrêta net, vaincue. Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Sarah, c'est ça ? », demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin. La brune répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Ravie de te parler enfin, je m'appelle Ginny. Ginny Weasley. » La petite tendit la main, que Sarah saisit avec méfiance. Ginny pinça les lèvres devant sa réticence à la saluer. « J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter, je me trompe ? »

« Non », répondit sèchement Sarah en remettant sa main dans sa poche.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête et lui jeta un regard perçant. « Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Sarah fit la moue. « J'en sais trop rien. Ta tête ne me revient pas, c'est tout. » _Ouh là_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche._ Fais gaffe, ma fille, c'est quand même à la copine du boss que tu parles …_

Ginny plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire glacial. « Ma présence te dérange, alors ? »

Sarah haussa les épaules. « Pas plus que ça. En fait, la plupart du temps, je mets un point d'honneur à t'ignorer. »

Sans prévenir, Ginny fit deux pas en avant et saisit Sarah par le col de sa chemise. La brunette fut surprise de voir soudain cet insecte qu'elle dépassait de plus d'une tête s'en prendre à elle comme ça. Elle lutta pour ne pas sourire.

« A ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. T'as beau être la pute de Malfoy, c'est moi la plus puissante, ici. Alors si tu veux pas te retrouver à cirer les parquets de cette baraque, je te prierai d'être un peu plus polie avec moi », cracha Ginny en fusillant Sarah du regard.

« Et toi, tu ôtes tes sales pattes de ma chemise sinon je te taille une deuxième bouche au milieu de la gorge », gronda Sarah en repoussant la rouquine qui alla buter contre un guéridon.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Brady entra, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Il sursauta en voyant les jeunes filles et tenta maladroitement de cacher la bouteille dans son dos.

« Mesdemoiselles ? », balbutia-t-il avec un sourire bête. « Tout se passe bien ? »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire faux et se dirigea vers la porte. « Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. »

Les deux autres la regardèrent partir. Brady secoua la tête.

« Cette fille me fout la chair de poule », fit le jeune homme en débouchant sa bouteille d'un air absent.

« Bienvenue au club », ajouta Sarah, le regard sombre. « T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire ce truc ? »

« Y'a encore quelques mois, on m'a dit que j'allais mourir et finalement non. Ça se fête. »

Sarah haussa les épaules et se rassit pour terminer son livre. Mais sa tranquilité fut de courte durée. Après avoir ingurgité deux ou trois gorgées de Whisky, Brady semblait décidé à remettre sur le tapis son projet d'évasion pour le pays des pâtes et du chianti.

« J'ai vraiment envie de me tirer, tu sais … »

Sarah soupira et referma son livre. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait bouquiner en paix.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, gamin, c'est une-

« Mauvaise idée, ouais je sais », grommela Brady en croisant les bras.

« Alors n'y pense plus », dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

Brady lui jeta un regard indigné. « T'es marrante, toi, je fais comment pour pas y penser ? On est enfermés ici, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre à part PENSER ! »

Sarah soupira et sourit, sarcastique. « Fais comme moi, prends un bon bouquin et attends tout simplement que le temps passe. Tu verras, c'est-

La porte du salon claqua et Sarah se tut tandis qu'elle levait brusquement la tête, imitée par Brady. Ils virent alors Bellatrix, accompagnée de deux autres Mangemorts, Mulciber et Thorfinn Rowle, faire irruption dans la salle, l'air … pas content du tout.

« Non mais tu as vu comment cette petite salope a osé me parler ? », sifflait Bellatrix, furieuse. Ses cheveux en bataille donnaient même l'impression de se dresser encore plus sur le haut de son crâne. Un peu comme les serpents sur la tête de Méduse.

« Inadmissible », répondit Mulciber dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle a oublié qu'elle n'était qu'une … _Weasley._ » Il avait craché le dernier mot comme si le prononcer aurait pu lui salir la langue.

_Tiens, tiens … voilà qui est intéressant …_, pensa Sarah en plissant les yeux. Ainsi, Brady et elle n'étaient pas les seuls que la présence de la rouquine dérangeait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché. Bellatrix leva les yeux sur elle, fit la grimace puis avisa Brady juste à côté de la brunette. Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Mon petit oiseau … », chantonnait-elle en entraînant Brady dans quelques pas de danse. « Toi, tu me respectes, hein ? »

« Euh oui … », répondit Brady, qui de toute façon n'avait pas vraiment le choix de répondre autre chose.

« Cette petite Weasley a osé me traiter de … (elle poussa un soupir théâtral) … de courtisane ! Tu te rends compte ? », minauda Bellatrix en lâchant le jeune garçon, tandis que Sarah se retenait de pouffer. « Tu penses que je suis une courtisane ? Moi ? »

Derrière eux, les deux autres Mangemorts échangèrent des sourires et des regards éloquents, tandis que Brady cherchait une réponse pour ne pas la froisser. « Euh, non … non … »

Aussitôt Bellatrix le saisit à la mâchoire et planta ses iris noirs de jais dans ceux du garçon. « J'ai l'impression que tu hésites, petit oiseau … Attention, je pourrais très bien te faire rôtir à la broche … »

Brady réprima un frisson et sourit du mieux qu'il put, ce qui ne devait pas être une mince affaire avec les doigts de Bellatrix qui lui écrasaient les joues. « Mais non, je veux dire, vous êtes une femme d'une grande classe. Une aristocrate et ça se voit … »

Bellatrix sembla satisfaite et se détourna de lui, tandis que Brady massait ses joues endolories. _Une folle furieuse, oui …_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Cette gamine doit partir, c'est moi qui vous le dit », reprit Bellatrix en se tournant de nouveau vers ses comparses. « Elle va finir par nous créer des problèmes. »

« Moi, je propose qu'on s'amuse un peu avec », fit Rowle d'une voix gutturale. « Ensuite, on la tue et on fait passer ça pour un accident, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Mulc-

Un éclair de lumière verte traversa soudain la pièce et coupa Rowle en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il était déjà mort lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol. Stupéfaits, tous se retournèrent dans la direction d'où était venu l'éclair. Tom Jedusor se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sa baguette à la main. Son regard glacial était posé sur le cadavre de Rowle au milieu du salon.

« M … Milord ? », couina Mulciber, les yeux écarquillés.

Sarah retint son souffle et poussa Brady derrière elle. Ils étaient dans de sales draps. Jedusor rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avec une lenteur exaspérante. Dans le salon, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Sarah jeta un œil en direction de Bellatrix et vit que celle-ci inspectait déjà les alentours à la recherche d'un meuble derrière lequel plonger ou d'une éventuelle porte de sortie. Quant à Mulciber, il était pétrifié. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient, s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme un poisson hors de son bocal, sans émettre le moindre son.

« Je suis très … très déçu par votre comportement … », souffla doucement Jedusor en faisant un pas en avant. Instinctivement, les quatre autres reculèrent de deux. « Je vous ai déjà expliqué que vous êtes là grâce à Miss Decaup ici présente », ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de Sarah, qui soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas comprise dans le « vous ». « Et si j'ai pu revenir, c'est grâce à Ginevra … C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous lui témoigniez un peu plus de respect. Sinon … » Il désigna du menton le corps de Rowle aux pieds de Mulciber. « Vous subirez le même sort que cet imbécile. »

Il tourna les talons et ressortit du salon, aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

« Par les couilles de Merlin », souffla Mulciber en épongeant la sueur de son front avec sa manche. « On a eu chaud. »

Sarah considéra gravement l'homme à terre puis releva la tête vers Bellatrix. « Vous avez raison, Mrs Lestrange, il faut qu'elle parte. Car tant qu'elle restera ici, ce genre de choses », elle désigna le corps sur le plancher, « … se produiront. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine suivante, la Gazette du Sorcier publia un article sur une conférence de presse donnée par la Ministre de la Magie. La sœur de feu Rufus Scrimgeour annonçait publiquement que trois meurtres avaient eu lieu au Ministère, dans les couloirs de la Brigade de la Sûreté. L'identité encore inconnue du meurtrier, qui d'après le quotidien avait fait preuve d'une cruauté sans limites, n'était pas le seul souci du Ministère. Le gouvernement réalisait que sa Brigade échappait à son contrôle. Le seul fait qu'une personne ait été arrêtée et emprisonnée dans les locaux sans que cela ne soit noté ou enregistré dans un seul fichier, faisait frémir les bonnes âmes du gentil et naïf Ministère. Le pouvoir leur glissait entre les doigts et il n'aimaient pas ça. Ils avaient l'impression de voir l'Histoire se répéter.

« C'est dingue, tout de même », marmonna Harry en parcourant l'article.

Hermione pâlit. Allait-il faire le lien entre son enlèvement et le triple meurtre au Ministère ? Après tout, l'article ne mentionnait pas la date du massacre, mais …

« Quoi donc, Harry ? », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ben … Ron avait raison. »

Le rouquin leva le nez de son assiette. « Wow. C'est si étrange que ça que j'aie raison une fois dans ma vie ? », grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. « Je n'ai pas dit ça … »

« Mais tu le penses », renchérit Ron.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler et Hermione en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Non, ils ne se doutaient de rien … Et apparemment, le Ministère non plus. Hermione 1 – Brigade 0.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards et vit une tête blonde penchée sur la Gazette. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle le regardait, Draco releva aussitôt la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Même à cette distance, Hermione sentit que le cerveau du Serpentard fonctionnait à toute vitesse. S'il continuait à réfléchir comme ça, il finirait par comprendre. Hermione lui adressa un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Se la jouer cool et insouciante. C'était le meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes.

« Hermione ? »

La Préfète-en-Chef sursauta et se tourna vers Ron. « Oui ? Quoi ? » Le rouquin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu aurais su qu'Harry était en train de parler si tu cessais trois secondes de faire des mamours à distance avec ton serpent apprivoisé … »

« Je ne fais pas des … », commença Hermione, indignée. Mais elle préféra se taire et haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Harry ? »

« Je disais … », reprit-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix, « que Voldemort se tient beaucoup trop tranquille depuis qu'il est revenu. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », le pressa Hermione en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« La dernière fois qu'il est revenu, il ne cessait de m'envoyer des visions ou des sentiments tels que la colère ou la joie … », murmura Harry en effleurant machinalement sa cicatrice. « Mais là, il a beau savoir que je suis au courant de son retour, il me laisse tranquille, comme si … il ne préparait rien du tout. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard.

« C'est un leurre, Harry », s'emporta Ron.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a rien préparé du tout, tout simplement », répondit Hermione en même temps que Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Attends, Hermione, on ne va pas recommencer ! Ce type est revenu d'entre les morts, ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas une idée derrière la tête. »

Hermione détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« En plus, il a enlevé Ginny ! », ajouta Ron, indigné par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

« Faux ! Ron, il n'a pas enlevé Ginny ! », s'emporta Hermione en haussant le ton. « Ginny a largué Harry comme une merde, puis elle partie rejoindre son ennemi. Et maintenant Harry est une loque. »

« Merci Hermione », marmonna Harry en faisant la grimace.

« Désolée », fit-elle en rougissant. « Mais c'est la vérité. »

Ron la fusilla du regard, tandis que ses oreilles devenaient rouge vif. Mais étrangement, il n'ajouta rien de plus. Hermione suivit son regard et se retourna. Derrière elle, se trouvaient McGonagall et Rogue. La Directrice tenait la lettre d'absence de Ginny soi-disant écrite par Mrs Weasley.

« Mr Weasley », commença McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. « Je viens de recevoir ceci … de votre mère … » La façon dont elle avait prononcé la fin de la phrase montrait qu'elle ne croyait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

« Ah ? Euh … Oui, c'est sûrement au sujet de ma sœur, Ginny », répondit lamentablement Ron tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils.

« Comment pourrait-on oublier le prénom du seul élément de la portée Weasley doté d'un cerveau … », marmonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Séverus .. . », le reprit McGonagall en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Ron. « Si j'ai bien compris, Miss Weasley a contracté la dragoncelle ? »

Ron, Harry et Hermione hochèrent tous les trois la tête.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire … comment elle a quitté l'enceinte de l'école ? », acheva Mcgonagall tandis que l'angle de son sourcil formait un accent circonflexe parfait.

Harry se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Élémentaire. Mais personne n'y avait pensé.

« Mrs Weasley est venue la chercher. Nous l'avons tout de suite accompagnée à Pré-au-Lard et elle l'a récupérée en transplanant », expliqua très vite Hermione. « Comme vous devez le savoir, professeur, la dragoncelle est une maladie très contagieuse. Les principaux symptômes sont un teint verdâtre et un visage grêlé. La première victime connue de la Dragoncelle est Chauncey Oldridge, décédée en 1379. Mais des écrits parlent déjà peut-être de la Dragoncelle au douzième siècle, lorsque la joueuse de Quidditch Gunhilda Kneen dut renoncer à un match pour cause de maladie. L'ami de Dumbledore, Elphias Doge l'a également contractée à l'âge de douz-

« Seigneur, pourquoi ne vous-a-t'on pas laissée mourir et vous décomposer dans la Forêt Interdite ? », s'exclama Rogue en lui jetant un regard furieux. « Par pitié, Miss Granger, fermez cette insupportable boîte à culture générale qui vous sert de bouche. Et venez dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

Hermione referma la bouche, satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de McGonagall, qui repartait déjà en direction de la Grande Table en secouant la tête, l'air exténué. Hermione se leva, prit son sac et suivit Rogue hors de la Grande Salle. À la table des Serpentards, Draco se leva pour les suivre mais en arrivant à la hauteur d'Hermione, Rogue lui jeta un regard tellement meurtrier que le blond se figea aussitôt. Hermione lui adressa un petit signe pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et suivit Rogue jusqu'à son bureau.

Il entra le premier et alla directement s'assoir à son bureau, attendant qu'Hermione entre, ferme la porte et s'assoie à son tour. Après deux minutes d'un silence pesant pendant lequel Rogue se contentait de la fixer, Hermione décida de briser la glace.

« Profess-

« Taisez-vous. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point le son de votre voix m'irrite », gronda Rogue en se pinçant l'arète du nez. Il soupira. « Bon. Elle n'a pas la Dragoncelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione choisit la seule option qui lui vint à l'esprit. Jouer les débiles. « Qui ? », marmonna-t-elle.

Le regard que lui lança Rogue à ce moment-là fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas opté pour la bonne technique. Vite, rattraper la situation.

« Ah, Ginny ? », reprit Hermione. Rogue plissa les yeux. Silence.

« Vous savez, qu'il va falloir aller la récupérer, Miss Granger … », reprit Rogue, qui semblait étrangement patient face à son ignorance feinte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il savait ? « Je … je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, pro-

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Je sais où est Miss Weasley et je sais pourquoi. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain prise de panique. Qu'allait-il faire ? Serait-il capable de prévenir McGonagall ? Ou le Ministère ? Le cerveau d'Hermione était tellement surchargé de questions que tout ce qu'elle put répondre fut un « ah » à peine audible.

« Je répète. Vous DEVEZ aller la chercher. »

Hermione releva la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que nos élèves soient mêlés à ce qu'il va se passer. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, au juste ? »

Rogue la considéra gravement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui révéler. « Le gouvernement est au courant qu'il se passe quelque chose parmi les Mangemorts. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils sont revenus et j'ai comme l'impression que certains élèves ici y sont pour quelque chose. Des espions ont dénoté une activité suspecte au Manoir Malfoy et ils veulent y faire une descente dans les plus brefs délais. Mais ils n'ont pas donné de date, c'est pourquoi il ne vous reste que très peu de temps pour récupérer la petite Weasley. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard froid. « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on envoie au front ? »

Rogue l'ignora. « Draco viendra avec vous, après tout, cette maison lui appartient. Et vous êtes la seule qui puissiez mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cette gamine. »

La Préfète-en-Chef hocha la tête. « Je comprends. »

« Comme toujours », railla Rogue en secouant la tête. « En tous cas, je vous tiendrai au courant, si j'obtiens d'autres informations, mais j'en doute. Les employés du Ministère soupçonnent également qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas clair à l'école. Heureusement que Mme la Directrice a réussi à les éloigner jusqu'à présent mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps elle pourra les tenir loin de l'école. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire après toutes ces surprises. Rogue au courant du retour des Mangemorts. Rogue au courant des plans du Ministère. Rogue fourrait son nez partout, comme toujours. Il l'avait toujours fait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Miss Granger ? », appela Rogue, la faisant se retourner.

« Oui ? »

Rogue la fixa intensément, la tête penchée sur le côté. Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre dont vous voudriez me faire part ? »

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour rester calme. « A quel sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, depuis quelques temps ? Et avant ? »

_Putain, le con ! Putain, le con !_, hurlait intérieurement Hermione. « Non, tout va bien ! », répondit Hermione avec un sourire pincé. « Je vous remercie pour toutes ces informations, elle me seront précieuses. Bonne soirée, professeur. »

Hermione quitta les cachots précipitamment. Il savait. Séverus Rogue savait ce qu'elle avait fait.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et hop, un petit chapitre de transition, où on découvre quelques petits désaccords parmi les copains de Tom, les petits secrets de Sévychou et la mégalomanie de Ginny. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	24. Chapter 24

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bijour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Pardonnez-moi, vous avez le droit de me fouetter si vous voulez …**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loufoca-granger : Tu sors ! XD Nan mais trop pas, t'imagines entre deux tentatives de récupérage de Ginny, le choix du papier peint, du berceau, les disputes sur les accessoires bébé de la famille qu'Hermione va trouver trop Serpentard, Draco qui va gueuler parce qu'elle va vouloir tout décorer en rouge et or ! PTDR. Bref, un peu de sérieux, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Rogue et Bella dans ce chapitre. J'ai décidé de donner un peu plus de valeur à Sévychou parce que je l'adore trop et il manque de sexytude et de présence dans cette fic. Pour Lucius, il reviendra lors de l'expédition au Manoir. Bisous à toi ! **

**NYOZ3KA : Mince, t'as déjà prévenu les agences de pub ? Bon, bah ya plus qu'à acheter le popcorn et réserver de bons sièges pour regarder nos deux chipies s'entretuer ! Lol. Merci et bisous !**

**Mione159 : Oui, mon Roguinou SAIT ! J'ai envie de le rendre un peu plus sexy et présent dans le reste de l'histoire, il me manque mon Roguichou. Et ppuis Hermione, bah c'est Hermione, je veux dire, elle va se fourrer dans un Manoir bourré de Mangemorts mais ce qui lui fait plus peur c'est de rater les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie le lundi matin à 8 heures ! Pour information, toutes les infos sur la Dragoncelle sont VRAIES (enfin plutôt, officielles serait le mot). Ce sont des infos que JK Rowling a données dans les bouquins ! Je te rassure je n'ai pas retrouvé les passages de livres pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai juste consulté ma bible d'Harry Potter, j'ai nommé l'Encyclopédie HP … Je suis geek mais pas au point de connaître les 7 tomes par cœur, hein … Bisous ^^**

**PrettyLo' : Tu as raison ! Giflons Ginny, ça nous fera du bien ! XD Bisous.**

**May : Quelle review empreinte d'un profond désarroi ! Ma pauvre May, je suis navrée d'être la cause de ton encéphalogramme plat … Courage, ton cerveau va obtenir certaines réponses dans le prochain chapitre … sauf si mon sadisme reprend le dessus mais je ne pense pas ^^ Merci et gros bisous.**

**Ani Black : Bienvenue à toi Ani ! Ravie de voir que ma fic te plaît ^^ mais n'oublie pas que c'est important le sommeil (enfin, tout dépend de ce que tu fais : si tu travailles, oui c'est important, mais si tu entames la journée suivante par 2heures de philo au lycée, tu peux très bien rattraper ta nuit pendant que le prof te rabattra les oreilles avec Rousseau, Kant et Merleau-Ponty). XD Je plaisante of course, encore bienvenue à toi et bisous !**

**Jun O-Ren : Ginny a toujours été toute mignonne et gentille face à eux, ils n'ont aucune raison de penser que c'est une grande manipulatrice. Mais elle ne trompe pas tout le monde ^^. Quant à Sarah, c'est une warrior :D Certes, elle a fait des choses pas bien par le passé, mais elle avait toujours une bonne raison, ou du moins c'est une personne qui réagit selon ce que lui dicte son cœur. C'est quelqu'un de bon, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très influençable, à sa manière (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'obéir à Lucius). Elle semble forte mais elle a aussi de grandes faiblesses … Merci et à bientôt !**

**Un grand merci à Senara38, Pauline-helo, BabarKiller, Solenn, mOowna-xoxo, Julie Malfoy15, Littlepixette.**

Chapitre 23 : Nounou et couches culottes …

Rogue attendit patiemment dans son bureau que les pas précipités d'Hermione aient disparu dans les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard pour se lever de son fauteuil et se diriger vers une armoire en chêne dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit les battants et chercha parmi les étagères. L'une d'entre elles était encombrée des fioles de potions, une autre d'ingrédients mais la troisième, la plus basse, n'avait rien à faire dans un laboratoire de potions. Rogue aperçut ce qu'il cherchait et poussa d'autres objets qui l'empêchaient de le prendre. Un cliquetis à ses pieds attira son attention et il baissa les yeux. Une espèce de badge venait de tomber de l'étagère et il se baissa en soupirant pour le ramasser.

Rogue reposa son insigne de Responsable de la Brigade de la Sécurité à sa place sur l'étagère et le contempla une minute. Puis il saisit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Un petit hibou mécanique avec un objectif à la place du bec. Les « caméras de surveillance » du Ministère. Il avait risqué sa place pour récupérer celle-ci, mais tout s'était bien passé et personne ne l'avait soupçonné pour le vol de cette preuve. Il referma l'armoire et emporta le hibou de surveillance jusqu'à son bureau. Il plaça une feuille de parchemin vierge devant le bec du hibou et tapota l'oiseau de bois de sa baguette magique.

Là, sur le parchemin, des images s'animèrent, tel un vieux film en super 8, en noir et blanc et saccadé comme si le hibou n'avait cessé de cligner des yeux en enregistrant les images. Une vue d'un couloir, trois hommes qui discutent. L'un d'entre eux entre dans une pièce. Puis, c'est là qu'Elle en sort. Les autres hommes se retournent. Ils n'ont pas le temps de tirer leurs baguettes de leurs poches que leurs ventres se fendent, comme déchirés par un couteau invisible. Et elle s'approche d'eux. Hermione Granger a les traits déformés par la rage tandis qu'elle s'emploie à envoyer les entrailles des deux agents de la Brigade en enfer.

Rogue regarde comme fasciné Hermione éventrer les deux employés de sa Brigade, pour ce qui doit être au moins la quarantième fois. Sans même les toucher, elle leur faisait connaître l'horreur. Rogue tapota de nouveau le hibou mécanique de sa baguette et les images disparurent. Il reposa le parchemin qui avait fait office d'écran et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit d'autre toucher à cet enregistrement. Même pas elle. Se rappeler les détails de ce qu'elle avait fait la détruirait. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce monde, était de détruire Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour du départ pour les vacances de Noël, Harry et Ron avaient pensé prendre le chemin du Terrier, mais inquiets à l'idée de devoir affronter Mrs Weasley quand celle-ci se rendrait compte que Ginny n'était pas avec eux, ils avaient renoncé et lui avaient écrit qu'ils restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Même s'il n'en était rien.

Harry avait donc décidé qu'ils prendraient une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et qu'ils accompagneraient Hermione lorsqu'elle irait parler à Ginny chez les Malfoys.

« Potter, il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ma maison à moins de dix kilomètres, est-ce que c'est clair ? », avait craché Draco lorsque le Survivant avait exposé son plan.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on découvre des trucs que tu ne veux pas qu'on découvre, _Malfoy _? », avait rétorqué Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je … », Draco s'était tu et l'avait fusillé du regard. « Non, rien à voir. C'est juste que tu vas te faire repérer et si tu es repéré, ça va être la merde et si c'est la merde, Hermione pourrait être blessée et si Hermione est blessée, c'est simple, je te tue. »

Harry n'avait plus insisté, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il irait quand même.

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, Hermione enlaça Harry et Ron pour leur dire au revoir et leur promit de ramener Ginny saine et sauve au Chaudron Baveur. Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Quant à Ron, l'étreinte qu'il lui rendit s'avéra un peu plus longue que ne l'aurait voulue la bienséance. Draco le remarqua et esquissa une grimace.

« Merci Hermione », souffla le rouquin en serrant très fort la Gryffondor dans ses bras. « Prends soin de toi … », ajouta-t-il sans pour autant la lâcher. Le rictus de Draco s'accentua.

« Euh … merci, euh … Ron », balbutia Hermione, gênée, tout en cherchant à se dégager. Mais la Providence lui envoya une bonne excuse.

Une violente poussée dans le dos la fit trébucher et Ron lâcha prise en perdant l'équilibre. La voix de Rogue, furieuse, s'éleva sur le quai 9 ¾.

« MONSIEUR WEASLEY, DETACHEZ-VOUS DE MISS GRANGER, VOUS BLOQUEZ LE PASSAGE ! », beugla le Maître des Potions tandis qu'Hermione tentait de dissimuler son expression de soulagement après ce « câlin » étrange. « ET VOUS MONSIEUR MALFOY », reprit-il en se tournant vers Draco qui ricanait, « TENEZ UN PEU MIEUX VOTRE FEMELLE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QU'ELLE PARTE AVEC LE PREMIER IMBECILE VENU ! »

Ron grogna en s'entendant traiter d'imbécile mais laissa tout de même échapper un petit rire devant l'expression furieuse du blond. Quant à Hermione … elle ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer Rogue avec méfiance. Le professeur croisa son regard et le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse Ron, toujours dans son chemin, par le col et l'envoie à un mètre de là avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Ron chercha maladroitement à se rattraper à la robe de Rogue, en vain. Tandis que le professeur de Potions s'éloignait un cliquetis métallique retentit et Hermione baissa les yeux sur le quai. Un rond de métal argenté brillait sur le béton du quai.

« Professeur, attendez, vous avez perdu votre … », commença Hermione, mais elle se tut en ramassant l'objet brillant.

_Séverus Rogue  
Responsable de la Brigade  
de la Sécurité magique_

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Rogue avait disparu. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. _Merde … Oh merde …_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Harry en approchant. Les deux autres n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés à se fusiller du regard. Hermione mit prestement le badge dans sa poche et sourit.

« Rien, c'est une broche. Je la lui rendrai après les vacances … », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Séverus Rogue porte des broches ? », s'étonna Harry avec un sourire. « J'ai toujours su qu'il avait une grande part de féminité en lui … »

« Harry ! », le sermonna Hermione avec un sourire crispé tandis que le Survivant s'esclaffait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après le départ d'Harry et Ron, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez ses parents cette année. C'était son premier Noël en tant qu'orpheline. Enfin, techniquement elle ne l'était pas, seulement ses parents n'avaient aucun souvenir d'elle alors c'était comme s'ils étaient morts, non ? Tout en suivant Draco hors de King's Cross, elle faisait tourner le badge de Rogue entre ses doigts, dans la poche de son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle le lui rende, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite explication tous les deux. Mais sans Draco. Il était hors de question que Draco soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Elle décida donc d'envoyer une lettre par hibou à Rogue pour convenir d'un rendez-vous et elle se débrouillerait pour fausser compagnie à Draco pendant les vacances. N'ayant pas de hibou à disposition, elle se rappela d'une voisine qui habitait non loin de chez ses parents et qu'elle avait reconnue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ravie d'avoir une sorcière dans le voisinage, elle s'y était souvent rendue l'été et cette femme … avait un hibou.

« Draco, tu ferais mieux de rentrer sans moi, je dois aller voir une amie de la famille. Donne-moi ton adresse et je transplanerai directement là-bas … », commença-t-elle.

« Je viens avec toi », dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Non », répondit-elle catégorique. Puis devant son air mi-interrogateur, mi-fâché, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « C'est quelqu'un que je voudrais voir seule à seul. Une vieille dame qui a connu mes parents. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis … » Hermione grimaça pour lui faire comprendre à quelle période elle faisait référence.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait saisi. « D'accord, mais fais vite. La dernière fois que je t'ai laissée seule, tu t'es fait enlever par un cinglé. »

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit.

« Manoir Malfoy, Mill Chase, près de Steeple Bumpstead dans le Suffolk », récita Draco en faisant une grimace. « Tu peux pas te tromper, y'en a qu'une de cette taille dans le coin … »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Toujours aussi modeste. Promis, je fais le plus vite que je peux. »

Draco l'embrassa longuement et s'éloigna, non sans lui jeter un regard inquiet. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Hermione transplana.

Sur le quai, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sortirent de dessous la Cape d'Invisibilité et échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as noté, Harry ? Mill Chase, Steeple Bumpstead, Suffolk", fit Ron avec un sourire.

"J'ai noté, Ron …", répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans sa rue, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder quelques minutes devant son ancienne maison. Sur le perron, deux gamins de huit ou neuf ans jouaient et riaient dans la neige. La présence d'Hermione, immobile dans le froid, sembla les intriguer car ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour la regarder. Hermione leur adressa un sourire et se détourna pour essuyer une larme. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'un des petits l'interpella.

« Madame ? Hé, madame ! »

Hermione se retourna et vit l'un des gamins accourir vers elle.

« C'est toi qui habitait ici avant ? »

Hermione considéra le gamin avec stupeur et hocha la tête.

« Je m'appelle Théo. Viens, maman a gardé pleins d'affaires à toi, elle voulait pas les jeter au cas où tu viendrais les chercher … »

Stupéfaite, Hermione se laissa guider par le marmot, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son ancienne maison. Elle réprima un frisson en découvrant que les murs avaient été repeints, les meubles avaient changé ainsi que les portraits sur les murs. Ce n'était plus chez elle.

« Maman ! Regarde ! C'est la fille des photos ! », hurla le gamin en traînant Hermione jusque dans le salon. Une femme aux longues boucles rousses y était assise et se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, c'est vous Hermione ? », demanda la jeune femme tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête, gênée. « Venez, j'ai tout rassemblé dans un carton au grenier. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à jeter toutes ces jolies affaires. Cela aurait vraiment été dommage … »

La jeune femme ne cessait de babiller, et Hermione la suivit, comme sur un nuage, tandis que le petit Théo les suivait avec un large sourire, comme s'il venait de faire la découverte du siècle. La mère lui fourra bientôt un gros carton très lourd dans les mains et épousseta son chemisier.

« Je n'ai pas pu tout garder, malheureusement. Quand nous avons emménagé, la maison avait été comme pillée, sauf qu'il ne semblait rien manquer. Quand j'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, l'agent immobilier a dit que les deux parents de cette famille étaient partis en Australie du jour au lendemain sans rien emporter et que leur fille avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Je me suis dit que j'allais garder les affaires de cette petite Hermione », elle brandissait une photo d'Hermione, et lui montra que son prénom était écrit au dos, avec la date, « au cas où elle reviendrait dans la maison de son enfance. »

Sourire éclatant. Hermione se retint de ne pas plisser les yeux devant une telle blancheur. « Merci beaucoup, Madame … », marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. « Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma chambre, juste une minute ? »

« C'est la mienne maintenant ! », s'écria Théo, ravi. « D'habitude j'autorise pas les filles à y entrer, mais toi ça va … »

Hermione sourit. « J'en suis flattée … »

Elle suivit le gamin jusque dans sa chambre et observa les alentours avant de se diriger vers une plinthe mal fixée sous la fenêtre. Heureusement, les nouveaux propriétaires ne l'avaient pas réparée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Théo en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« C'était ma cachette secrète, j'y mettais mes trésors », fit Hermione sur le ton de la confidence. « Je vais la vider et comme ça tu pourras l'utiliser à ton tour. Et on sera les deux seules personnes sur terre qui savent où elle se trouve. C'est cool, non ? »

« Trop coooool ! », s'écria Théo en regardant le morceau de plinthe sauter hors de son emplacement. Derrière, un trou assez large pour y passer la main y était creusé dans la pierre. Hermione y plongea le bras et en sortit tour à tour un crayon multicolore, un carnet rose bonbon, quelques cartes de Chocogrenouilles et une fiole contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau.

« Oooh ! », fit le petit garçon en voyant les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. « T'as vu, il a bougé ! »

_Oups_, pensa Hermione avec une grimace. « Euh oui, c'est comme les cartes 3D sauf que c'est encore mieux. Si tu veux je te les donne, mais tu dois me promettre de les laisser cachées dans ce trou et de n'en parler à personne, même pas à ta Maman ! »

Le petit garçon réfléchit, prit l'une des cartes à l'effigie de Nicolas Flamel, regarda l'illustre inventeur de la pierre philosophale mettre les doigts dans son nez, éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, j'en prendrai soin ! », s'écria le petit garçon. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Hermione se releva, ajouta le carnet, le stylo et la fiole dans son carton et revint au salon, où l'attendait la maman de Théo ainsi que l'autre enfant.

« Voulez-vous rester dîner avec nous ? », demanda poliment la mère en l'aveuglant de nouveau avec son sourire bright. Cette femme avait un grand potentiel Molly-Weasleyesque, c'est pourquoi Hermione préféra décliner l'invitation. De plus, elle avait plus important à faire.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà rendez-vous », dit-elle en posant le carton à terre pour remercier la jeune femme d'une poignée de main ferme. Elle reprit son carton et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

« Merci de ne pas avoir jeté mes affaires », dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

« De rien, ma petite. J'étais persuadée qu'un jour tu reviendrais. Mon mari n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi mais, encore une fois, j'avais raison », dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Il faut croire que oui », marmonna Hermione avant de sortir à nouveau dans le froid. « Joyeux Noël à vous tous », dit-elle avant de partir.

« Joyeux Noël, Hermione ! », cria Théo en agitant la main comme un fou.

Hermione reprit donc son chemin, non sans regarder une dernière fois la maison qui l'avait vue grandir, et repartit en direction de la maison de sa voisine sorcière, Mrs Octavia Pennifold. Octavia était la dernière descendante de Daisy Pennifold, joueuse de Quidditch du XVIII° siècle qui avait eu l'idée d'ensorceler le Souafle afin d'en ralentir la chute et de donner ainsi plus de temps aux poursuiveurs pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'Hermione avait fait le rapprochement avec sa voisine en feuilletant l'exemplaire d'Harry du _Quidditch à travers les Âges_, elle avait été enchantée d'avoir une voisine issue d'une aussi vieille famille de sorciers. Certes, Octavia n'était plus toute jeune et son mari avait péri pendant la première guerre, elle avait donc tendance à toujours commencer ses phrases par « Comme disait feu mon mari ». Mais Hermione ne s'estimait pas en droit de la juger, étant donné qu'elle avait elle-même tendance à débuter ses phrases par « comme je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard »…

Bientôt, elle se retrouva sur le perron et frappa à la porte de Mrs Pennifold.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », fit une voix revêche de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est Hermione, Mrs Pennifold. Hermione Granger, votre ancienne voisine ! », répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Attendez une minute ! », s'écria la vieille dame en déverrouillant sa porte. « Hermione ! Entrez ! Entrez vite, il fait un de ces froids, dehors ! »

« Merci ! », répondit Hermione en posant son carton dans l'entrée.

« Comment vas-tu petite ? », demanda la vieille dame en prenant son manteau. « Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie », dit Hermione en s'avançant vers le salon. « Je suis passée prendre mes affaires chez moi … enfin … mon ancien chez moi … » Elle vit Mrs Pennifold lui jeter un regard empreint de tristesse mais préféra ne pas trop s'éterniser sur ce sujet. « … et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer vous dire bonjour, depuis le temps … »

« C'est très gentil, ma petite. Et où habites-tu, à présent ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Eh bien, à Poudlard … »

« Je me doute », se moqua gentiment la vieille dame. « Mais pendant les vacances, où comptes-tu aller ? Chez les Weasleys ? »

« Pas vraiment », grommela Hermione à cette idée. « Je vais aller chez … » Elle se tut. La vieille dame allait-elle comprendre Hermione si celle-ci lui disait qu'elle comptait aller vivre dans le manoir d'une famille de Mangemorts ? Probablement pas. « Chez d'autres amis. »

La vieille femme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister et hocha la tête. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« En fait, oui, j'aimerais emprunter votre hibou pour envoyer une lettre, si cela ne vous dérange pas … », fit Hermione avec un sourire nerveux.

« Pas du tout. Tenez … », d'un coup de baguette Octavia fit apparaître une plume et du parchemin devant Hermione. « Je vais chercher Phoebus. »

Hermione trempa la plume dans l'encrier et la posa sur le parchemin.

_Cher Professeur Rogue …_ Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle barra d'un gros trait le « Cher » tout en le laissant visible pour bien montrer à Rogue que non, il ne lui était pas cher du tout.

_J'ai ici un badge qui vous appartient et je pense que vous feriez mieux de le récupérer, car vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. Convenons d'un rendez-vous, venez seul. Il faut que nous ayions une discussion sérieuse, vous et moi. Ne prévenez pas la Brigade. Je suis près de chez moi. Et quelque chose me dit que vous savez parfaitement où j'habite._

_Cordialement, _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione relut sa missive. Ça sonnait comme une demande de rançon. Tant pis. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle avait tout de même inconsciemment écrit « Cordialement », par politesse, ce qui contrastait plutôt étrangement avec le reste de la lettre. Hermione haussa les épaules et plia la lettre en deux, avant de marquer _A l'attention de Séverus Rogue, où qu'il soit_ dessus. Octavia revint avec son hibou et Hermione attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau.

« Séverus Rogue ? », s'étonna Octavia avec un large sourire. « Comment va-t-il ce petit ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait par la fenêtre qu'Octavia avait ouverte.

« Euh … bien, je suppose … », marmonna-t-elle, mais Octavia ne l'écoutait plus. Elle semblait partie dans le délire de ses vieux souvenirs.

« Feu mon mari disait toujours que le petit Rogue ferait de grandes choses. Malheureusement, il a joué les espions, pas bien … pas bien du tout … Dire que j'ai changé ses couches, à celui-là », fit la vieille dame en secouant la tête.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, soudain prise d'une vision terrible. Rogue en couches culottes. Une merveilleuse idée de déguisement pour Halloween. Ou une murder party, au choix.

« Mais il s'est bien rattrapé », continua Octavia. « Maintenant, il est Responsable de la Brigade de la Sécurité magique maintenant ! Vous le saviez ? »

« Disons que oui … », répondit Hermione en buvant son thé.

« C'est bien …, très bien. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une petite femme, quelqu'un de bien pour s'occuper de lui … il doit se sentir bien seul, bien seul … »

Deuxième vision terrible. Rogue avec une femme. Il ne manquait plus qu'Octavia lui raconte un épisode où le petit Rogue s'amusait tout nu dans le bac à sable pour que le Musée des horreurs soit complet.

« Oui, c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied », fit Hermione narquoise.

« Oui, je trouve aussi », renchérit la vieille dame, sans la moindre pointe d'humour. « Pourtant il est bel homme. Brun, ténébreux … »

« Il est excellent ce thé, où l'avez-vous acheté ? », s'empressa de dire Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Octavia sembla surprise d'être ainsi interrompue puis sourit. « C'est feu mon mari qui le cultivait dans le jardin. Nous avons beaucoup d'arbres à thé dans la serre, vous voulez les voir ? »

Hermione réfléchit une seconde. Arbres à thé ou parler de l'enfance/vie sexuelle inexistante/sombres secrets de Rogue. Arbres à thé. Définitivement arbres à thé.

« J'en serai ravie ! », s'écria Hermione avec enthousiasme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure et d'innombrables « Feu mon mari » plus tard, un petit bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre et Hermione vit le hibou entrer avec la réponse de Rogue. Elle détacha le parchemin et déplia la lettre, fébrile.

_Vous êtes ridicule, Granger._

_Signé votre cher professeur Rogue._

Hermione grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau, ce cher petit ? », demanda Octavia.

« Euh … il vous passe le bonjour … », fit Hermione, dépitée en froissant la lettre pour la mettre dans sa poche. « Je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre … euh … mes amis … », marmonna Hermione en se levant pour mettre son manteau.

« Bien sûr, ma chère petite, bien sûr … », fit Octavia en lui serrant le bras de sa main ridée. « Tu peux venir quand tu veux, j'aime bien avoir de la jeunesse dans cette maison. Passe donc le bonjour à ce petit Séverus de la part de sa vieille nounou … »

Hermione esquissa un sourire crispé. « Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir, Octavia, à bientôt. »

Son carton dans les bras, Hermione sortit dans la neige du jardin, puis dans la rue.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au Manoir ? », fit une voix sèche dans son dos. Surprise, Hermione lâcha son carton qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mou dans la neige, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se retourna pour la pointer sur … Rogue.

« Vous ? », souffla Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi », gronda Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous m'avez demandé de venir, non ? »

_Certes… mais si vite ?_

« C'est vrai, mais … », commença Hermione.

« Rendez-moi mon badge, Miss Granger », demanda Rogue d'une voix neutre.

« Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications ! », s'emporta Hermione.

Rogue leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Accio badge ! », dit-il soudain en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, qui sentit le badge sortir de sa poche pour filer tout droit dans la main tendue de Rogue.

« Hé ! », protesta faiblement Hermione.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ou plutôt écrit, tout à l'heure Miss Granger, vous êtes ridicule », cracha-t-il en rangeant son badge dans sa poche.

« Et vous, vous travaillez pour les gens qui m'ont enlevée ! Vous avez fait venir des types pour qu'ils emmènent Brady Weaver ! Vous les avez renseignés sur nous ! Vous-

« Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais votre ennemi, Granger ! », rugit Rogue en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « J'ai accepté ce poste pour protéger l'école. Je n'ai rien fait de ce dont vous venez de m'accuser. Ne pouvant pas être Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai choisi de diriger la Brigade pour avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passe au Ministère et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le pays des Doxys là-bas ! »

« Le pays des quoi ? », marmonna Hermione en essayant de faire le rapport avec le Ministère et les petites fées noires.

« C'est une image », la coupa sèchement Rogue.

« Ah. »

Silence. Rogue s'approcha d'un pas de plus. « Ecoutez, je sais ce qu'il vous arrive. À vous, à Miss Weasley, à toutes les personnes qui ont été impliquées de près ou de loin dans le retour de Jedusor et des autres … Et je vous promet que personne ne vous fera de mal, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Puisque vous semblez être au courant de tout, dites-moi pourquoi ils sont revenus. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. « Je n'en sais rien. »

« Menteur », rétorqua Hermione.

Le Maître des Potions la fusilla du regard. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au Manoir, maintenant. Vous allez finir par prendre froid. Ravi d'avoir eu cette discussion avec vous, Miss Granger. »

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ah oui, merci pour le badge, Miss Granger », chantonna-t-il en agitant le badge sous son nez.

Hermione, furieuse, se baissa pour prendre un gros paquet de neige et le lui lança dessus avec un cri de rage, mais il avait déjà transplané. La neige s'éparpilla un peu partout, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle. Hermione resta un long moment plantée là, avec l'impression d'être encore plus perdue qu'avant.

« Salaud », marmonna-t-elle en ramassant son carton. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la peite fiole de liquide transparent. Du Felix Felicis. Elle reposa le carton et déboucha la fiole pour en avaler quelques gouttes. Elle allait en avoir besoin.

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, un chapitre bien drôle, enfin je trouve et la prochaine fois, Hermione se retrouve dans la fosse aux serpents !**

**Bisous et laissez des reviews !**

**Xérès**


	25. Chapter 25

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que le délai ne vous aura pas tous fait abandonner cette fic ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais avec les fêtes et le boulot, j'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, bisous !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mione159 : Désolée de te décevoir ^^ mais j'avoue faire un peu durer le suspense. Et j'avais aussi quelques petites choses à éclaircir, donc … Mais promis, l'arrivée au Manoir est pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous**

**Littlepixette : Lol oui je me fais plaisir avec Rogue ! Je l'aime il est fort, il est beau, il est méchant, il est sexy ! lol Promis, fin de la frustration au prochain chapitre, enfin la venue au Manoir ! Bisous.**

**Loufoca-Granger : Lol, non Hermione n'est pas sans cœur, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Draco découvre ce qu'il se trame entre elle et Rogue et surtout qu'elle a des pouvoirs bizarres quand elle est en colère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il aura sûrement un gros câlin quand elle rentrera ^^. Moi, je me suis éclatée toute seule à écrire la réponse de Rogue : « Vous êtes ridicule, Miss Granger ». J'imaginais trop la tête de Rogue en lisant la lettre, sa tête en écrivant la réponse et la tête d'Hermione en lisant la réponse. Me suis tapée un trip énorme ! XD Bisous et merci !**

**Senara38 : Non, on va essayer de pas détruire le Manoir quand même et puis Hermione a pris du Felix Felicis alors … tout peut arriver ^^ Bises.**

**Miss Lilith Samael : Oui, il y a des quartiers comme ça, qui voient naître et grandir les meilleurs d'entre nous … à New York on appelle ça l'Upper East Side XD !**

**Shlikah-Sparriah : Oui, c'est sûr, le chapitre 24 avant le 23, ça doit pas être hyper facile lol.**

**Myrtille92 : Tu as raison ! Honte à moi … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours été persuadée que le Felix Felicis était clair comme de l'eau … Enfin, tant pis ^^ Merci et à bientôt !**

**Maelendil : Bienvenue à toi Mael' et félicitations pour ta rechute dans l'univers des Malfoys (trois mois, j'aurais jamais pu tenir, bravo u_u). Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et aussi faire une drôle de tête en voyant que tu avais passé ta nuit à lire ! Je commence à réaliser le pouvoir que j'ai sur mes lecteurs, mouah ah ah, moi aussi je vais lever une armée et convertir toutes les femmes de ce monde à mon culte : l'adoration de Lucius et de Draco Malfoy. Au programme : prières et chants à la gloire de nos deux sex symbols, rituels sataniques nues sous les rayons de la pleine lune et hem … euh ou pas. ^^ En tous cas, ravie que ma fic te plaise et à bientôt ! :D**

**Merci à Julie Malfoy15, PrettyLo', mOowna-xoxo, solenn.**

Chapitre 24 : Le Dîner de Cons

_Manoir Malfoy, Mill Chase, Steeple Bumpstead … __Su- euh … Surrey ? Suffolk ? _

Avec un craquement sonore, Hermione transplana et se retrouva au beau milieu d'une route de campagne. Un petit panneau rouillé et penché indiquait Mill Chase. Bien, au moins elle était sur la bonne route. Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même pour repérer les lieux et retint son souffle. Juste derrière elle se trouvait le Manoir le plus grand, le plus haut et surtout … le plus sinistre qu'elle ait jamais vu. Entouré d'un grand jardin à la française et d'une grille en fer forgé noire peu accueillante, le Manoir Malfoy s'étendait sur près de 60 mètres en longueur et disposait de 3 ou 4 étages. De grandes fenêtres sombres ornaient la façade principale et deux ailes complétaient le tableau à droite et à gauche. Le Manoir semblait former un U. En s'avançant, Hermione remarqua que la façade principale n'était pas entièrement droite, le porche avantçait en pointe au centre du U. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. C'est peut-être un U dans l'autre sens avec une barre au milieu ou …

_C'est pas vrai_, pensa soudain Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ils ont même construit leur bicoque en forme de M … Quelle bande de –_

« Hermione ! »

L'interpellée leva les yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée et vit une tête blonde se glisser par l'entrebâillement. Hermione sourit. Draco devait la guetter derrière une fenêtre.

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer mes elfes te chercher ! » grinça-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Leeky ! », rugit-il sans laisser à Hermione le temps de protester. Un elfe vêtu d'un chiffon rose apparut aussitôt. « Porte ça dans ma chambre ! », ordonna-t-il en désignant le carton que portait Hermione.

« Non, c'est bon, je… », commença Hermione, mais l'elfe claqua des doigts et s'éloigna, le carton lévitant à mi-hauteur dans son sillage. La seule et unique membre volontaire de la SALE pinça les lèvres et regarda sombrement l'elfe s'éloigner avec ses affaires. « Tu aurais pu dire s'il te plaît », fit Hermione en jetant à Draco un regard de reproches.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interloqué puis soudain éclata de rire. « S'il te plaît ? Dire s'il te plaît ? A .. A un elfe ? Ah ! Pourquoi pas servir le thé à un gobelin, tant que tu y es … »

Hermione se renfrogna. _Bon, Note à moi-même : le Felix Felicis ne marche pas sur tous les aspects du comportement des gens._

« Viens, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table, suis-moi », dit Draco en la prenant par la main. Hermione le suivit et en profita pour observer l'immense hall d'entrée ainsi que l'escalier principal et … le lustre chargé de cristal juste au-dessus de sa tête. _Vive le bling-bling …_

Draco poussa une double porte aux poignées en forme de serpent (« Très original », pensa Hermione) et la mena dans un grand salon/salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs convives.

« Je te rassure, ce soir, on est en petit comité », lui souffla Draco en la poussant doucement vers le centre de la pièce.

« Hermione ! », s'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Une masse de cheveux noirs et fins lui obstruèrent bientôt la vue.

« Aouch ! Sarah, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir », grogna Hermione en se tortillant pour respirer.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là, bordel ?_ », chuchota Sarah tellement doucement qu'Hermione fut la seule à l'entendre. La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard interloqué. Sarah l'étreignit une seconde fois et en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « _Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Sarah s'éloigna de quelques pas en reprenant une expression normale et enjouée. Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, elle vit Ginny qui les observait avec un sourire étrange : sincère et froid à la fois.

« Hermione, Joyeux Noël ! », lança-t-elle en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione dut faire un effort pour ne pas reculer lorsque Ginny l'enlaça.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ginny », marmonna Hermione sombrement. Par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny, elle vit Sarah plisser les yeux. Hermione eut soudain l'impression que la petite rouquine n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette maison. Raison de plus pour l'en faire sortir le plus vite possible.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Hermione avisa Lucius qui semblait l'analyser plus qu'il ne la regardait. Comme s'il essayait de lire en elle, de la sonder. Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête. « Bonsoir, M. Mal- euh Lucius, merci de m'accueillir dans votre hem … humble demeure », ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique. Remarque à laquelle Lucius répondit par un rictus narquois sans cesser de la regarder aux rayons X. Juste à côté de Malfoy père, un verre de whisky à la main et un petit sourire horripilant aux lèvres, se tenait … Séverus Rogue. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit et il lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Hermione eut soudain envie de le mordre._ Il aurait pu le dire, qu'il était là aussi …_

« Hermione, viens t'asseoir ici », lui demanda Draco en la poussant vers une chaise en bout de la longue table en bois déjà dressée. Hermione détestait être en bout de table, mais depuis sa place, elle pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres le jardin bien taillé et les pelouses blanchies par la neige. Ravissant. Elle s'assit donc, tandis que tous les autres prenaient place à leur tour. Draco s'assit au coin droit et Rogue au coin gauche.

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était ridicule de m'envoyer une lettre, Miss Granger », chuchota le Maître des Potions avec un rictus satisfait. « Nous aurions pu régler notre transaction ici, bien au chaud et pas dans un coin perdu de Londres sous la neige … »

« Fermez-la. Ou je raconte à vos petits amis de la Brigade avec qui vous avez dîné ce soir … ils seront ravis de l'apprendre », rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton. Par chance, Draco était trop absorbé par une discussion avec son père pour remarquer leur petit échange. Rogue pinça lèvres. La remarque ne lui avait pas plu.

« Pourtant, vous ne leur direz rien. J'ai comme l'impression que les agents de la Brigade sont les dernières personnes que vous aimeriez voir dans les parages, je me trompe, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, avant de les écarquiller. Il devait y avoir au moins quatre couteaux, quatre fourchettes et une multitude de cuillères. _C'est une blague_, pensa Hermione. Apparemment non. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait l'autre, dans _Titanic_, déjà ? Partir du couvert le plus éloigné de l'assiette pour revenir vers l'intérieur ? Oui, c'est ça, j'espère que c'est ça … Merci James Cameron …_

Hermione releva la tête et vit que tout le monde était assis et pourtant … deux places n'étaient pas occupées.

« On attend encore quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-elle doucement et Ginny hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Tom ne devrait pas tarder. Mais commencez tous à manger, je vous en prie … », dit-elle dans le plus pur style maîtresse de maison. Hermione vit Draco, Lucius et Sarah grimacer. Eux non plus n'aimaient pas trop les grands airs qu'elle se donnait, apparemment.

« Comme si on allait attendre ta permission », marmonna Sarah en prenant ses couverts à poisson pour entamer le carpaccio de saumon aux baies rouges qui venait d'apparaître dans leurs assiettes.

Ginny fronça le nez. « Parce que tu pensais peut-être que c'était à toi de la donner ? », dit-elle d'une voix méprisante. Hermione réprima un frisson. Qui était cette fille ? Qu'avait-elle fait de Ginny Weasley ?

« Non », rétorqua Sarah, « c'était à Lucius de le faire. »

« Evidemment », fit Ginny d'une voix chargée de mépris.

« Evidemment », l'imita Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca suffit », grommela Lucius en fusillant Sarah du regard, qui le lui rendit bien.

Hermione haussa les sourcils._ Bonjour l'ambiance …et ça n'explique toujours pas le deuxième couvert supplémentaire._

« Alors, Hermione, tu es repassée par chez toi ? », fit Sarah pour changer de sujet.

Hermione hocha la tête, tendue. « Euh oui … les gens qui … qui habitent dans mon ancienne maison avaient gardé mes affaires, je suis allée les récupérer », répondit-elle. À sa gauche, Séverus Rogue soupira, comme si le sujet de la conversation ne pouvait pas plus l'ennuyer. Hermione se retint d'esquisser un sourire malsain. « Et j'en ai profité pour rendre une petite visite à Octavia Pennifold, une de mes voisines », reprit-elle tandis que Rogue se figeait, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. « Vous saviez qu'elle a été la nounou du professeur Rogue ? Elle lui changeait les couches, paraît-il … »

Lucius toussota pour dissimuler un rire tandis que les joues de Rogue devenaient tour à tour pâles, roses, et verdâtres.

« Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas marié … », reprit Hermione sur un ton léger. Nouveau toussotement de Lucius. Ca doit être comme cela que l'on rit chez les aristos …

Hermione adressa un sourire étincelant à son professeur de potions, comme si elle attendait de Rogue qu'il lui donne une raison valable pour son célibat endurci dans les dix secondes qui suivaient.

« Quand je vous vois, Miss Granger, je SAIS pourquoi je ne suis pas marié », gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

« Plaît-il ? », fit Hermione d'une petite voix haut-perchée. _Mon dieu, je vais finir par me prendre des retenues jusqu'à la fin de mes jours … Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte tout ça, moi ?_

Ginny rompit le silence en pouffant. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux sombres et les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Un jeune homme qu'Hermione n'avait toujours vu que translucide jusqu'à ce jour.

« Bonsoir, jeune Hermione », fit Tom Jedusor en l'apercevant au bout de la table. « Ravi de voir que vous avez pu vous joindre à nous. Enfin. »

Hermione le fixait sans rien dire, fascinée. Homme ? Assassin ? Animal ? Était-il différent ou semblable au fantôme qui l'avait rassurée et protégée pendant l'été ? Impossible à dire. « Tom », fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione était sans voix. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette rencontre. Ce n'était pas effrayant, juste bizarre. Bizarre comme « salut, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais mort, comment ça va ? » A sa droite, Draco sembla se renfrogner mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'air légèrement terrorisé. Hermione remarqua également que Lucius et Sarah s'étaient tassés sur leurs sièges. Bref, ça sentait mauvais. Tom ne sembla pas lui prêter plus d'attention et s'installa à gauche de Lucius, avec lequel il engagea la conversation. Hermione en profita pour recommencer à respirer.

Le repas se poursuivit comme il avait commencé, tranquille, étrange, chargé de sarcasme et guindé, jusqu'au dessert, une magnifique Forêt Noire dont Hermione aurait pu s'empiffrer jusqu'à en imploser. Elle attaquait sa part lorsqu'un mouvement suspect attira son regard dans le jardin. Etant la seule à faire face aux fenêtres, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir. Quelque chose bougeait juste derrière la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Un boudin rose ? Hermione plissa un peu plus les yeux. Un … doigt ?

Le vent s'était levé dans la plaine et Hermione l'entendit rugir dans les cheminées et sous les toits du Manoir. Dehors, les arbres s'agitèrent, les buissons se courbèrent et … une tête rousse apparut brièvement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, suivie d'une main qui rabattit violemment quelque chose d'invisible par-dessus des cheveux roux.

« Ron ? », souffla inconsciemment Hermione, oubliant où elle se trouvait et avec qui.

« Pardon ? », maugréa Draco en se tournant vers elle. « Me dis pas que tu penses à cet abruti en ce moment ? »

« Hein ? », fit Hermione en se redressant violemment pour regarder autour d'elle. « Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de dire 'Ron' », répéta Draco en plissant les yeux. « Avec une voix genre sensuelle … »

« Quoi ? Pas du tout », s'insurgea la Gryffondor avec une grimace.

« Si, tu l'as dit. »

« Non, tu as rêvé ! »

« Vous l'avez dit, Miss Granger », commença Rogue.

« Vous, la ferme ! », siffla Hermione en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Elle piqua violemment sa fourchette à dessert dans sa Forêt Noire et recommença à manger, en donnant de légers coups d'œil en direction de la fenêre. _J'ai dû rêver, j'ai rêvé … j'ai forcément rêvé …_

Une main apparut soudain dans les airs et Hermione étouffa un cri.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », souffla Draco, tandis que les autres convives lui jetaient tous des regards intrigués.

« Rien, je … je me suis mordu la langue », balbutia-t-elle lamentablement, en portant une main à sa joue. À la fenêtre, la main leva bien haut le pouce, comme pour dire « génial, ça se passe super bien ». Ou alors « génial, tout se passe bien pour nous. » Ou encore « bravo, Mione, continue comme ça et on va se faire repérer. » La Gryffondor opta pour la troisième option. Confirmée quand les yeux et les lunettes d'Harry apparurent un bref instant à la fenêtre pour lui adresser un regard désapprobateur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Je le crois pas !_, hurlait Hermione intérieurement. _Ca y est, on va tous se faire tuer. Je vais mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir cette merveilleuse part de Forêt Noire … Non ! C'est hors de question !_

Hermione se leva brusquement et sourit aux autres convives. « Je dois m'absenter une minute. Je dois passer … un coup de fil », dit-elle précipitamment avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

« Un quoi ? », demanda doucement Jedusor à Lucius, tandis que celui-ci secouait la tête.

« Un coup de fil … », répéta Sarah. « Téléphoner, quoi. » Devant les regards interloqués des sorciers pure souche, elle soupira. « Laissez tomber. Un truc moldu. »

Hermione rejoignit le hall d'entrée, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait, entrouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit.

« Psssst ! Pssst ! », appela-t-elle dans la nuit noire. « Harry ! Ron, c'est vous ? », chuchota-t-elle.

« Ici ! », répondit une voix près d'un buisson. Hermione, grelottante, s'avança dans leur direction et Harry ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait, lui et Ron.

« Comment tu nous as vus ? », s'énerva Harry. « En 6 ans de pratique de la cape d'invisibilité, jamais je ne me suis fait prendre … »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais réfléchit. _Sûrement le Felix Felicis. _« Le vent », dit-elle sèchement. « Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait rester au Chaudron Baveur à vous attendre gentiment ? », grommela Ron. « Hermione, il était hors de question que tu viennes ici sans nous ! Et s'ils décidaient de t'enfermer pour faire de toi leur esclave ? »

Hermione fit la grimace. « Non, mais où tu vas chercher ça ? »

« C'est ce que je ferais moi, à leur place … », lâcha-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione lui adressa un regard dégoûté. « Non, enfin, je veux dire … »

« Laisse tomber, Ron. » Hermione se tourna vers Harry. « Vous devez partir. Je vais sûrement rester quelques jours ici, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire le pied de grue dans la neige ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », fit Harry, vexé. Hermione poussa un cri de frustration.

« TIIIIREZ-VOUS ! », hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour regagner la maison. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et soupira longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », fit une voix glaciale dans son dos. Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny au milieu du hall d'entrée. Elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

« Qui ça ? », demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

« Te fous pas de moi, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que Harry fait là ? », cracha Ginny en fusillant la porte d'entrée du regard.

« Ecoute, Ginny, je-

La petite rousse plissa les yeux. « Tu sais qu'il me suffirait seulement d'aller _lui_ parler pour qu'il sorte et qu'il tue Harry ? Tu le sais, Hermione ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. « Ginny … »

« Je ne veux plus être la petite amie du Survivant, Hermione. Mettez-vous tous ça dans le crâne. Toi, mon frère, Harry … J'aime Tom et il m'aime bien plus qu'Harry ne m'a jamais aimée. C'est pour ça que si je lui demande de tuer Harry, il le fera. Parce qu'il m'aime, Hermione. »

Hermione serra les poings. « C'est vrai, qu'il n'a jamais essayé de tuer Harry, avant ça … », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Il ne le tuerait pas pour toi, il le tuerait pour lui-même. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit revenu pour ça. »

Le regard de Ginny se fit plus dur. « Il est revenu parce que JE l'ai décidé, Hermione. Il fera tout ce que JE lui demanderai de faire. »

« Je ne pense pas, non », lâcha froidement Hermione, en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la salle à manger. _Quelle garce !_, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête._ Pas étonnant que tout le monde la déteste ici, si elle leur parle à tous comme ça._

Les deux jeunes filles se rassirent à table. Hermione crut que Ginny raconterait à Tom qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient brièvement introduit dans le jardin mais elle n'en fit rien. La fin du dîner se passa dans une ambiance relativement tendue et Hermione fut soulagée lorsque Draco lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Sarah sortit la première, suivie de Rogue, de Draco et d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la porte, Tom la rappela.

« Hermione ? Restez ici une minute, je vous prie. »

Hermione referma la porte du salon et se retourna, prise de panique.

« Oui ? »

Tom Jedusor s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Non, il ne semblait pas différent du gentil Tom qu'elle avait appris à connaître pendant l'été.

« Je suis très heureux de vous voir, Hermione, vraiment », dit-il en lui posant les mains sur les épaules. « Comment allez-vous ? Ce vilain loup de Lupin vous embête-t-il encore ? »

« Non … je … je n'ai plus de visions, je ne vois plus de morts », se corrigea-t-elle. « Je pense que la présence de Draco m'a beaucoup aidée. »

« Je n'en doute pas », répondit-il énigmatique. Il s'éloigna et revint vers la table. Il saisit un des couteaux à viande et le contempla quelques instants entre ses doigts. Soudain, il le saisit par la lame et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction d'Hermione. Par réflexe, la jeune fille tendit les bras en avant et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit cri. Le souffle de pouvoir familier la traversa de nouveau toute entière. Au lieu de sentir le tranchant de la lame dans sa poitrine, Hermione ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le couteau planté dans le mur à sa droite. Comme si la trajectoire avait effectué un angle droit.

_Merde …_, jura intérieurement Hermione. Elle regarda Tom, interloquée. Il souriait largement.

« Magnifique, Hermione. Passez une bonne nuit », la congédia-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle. Hermione regarda dans la direction de Lucius. Il l'analysait de nouveau, et sa bouche se tordait dans un demi-sourire. Hermione se sentit soudain violée dans son intimité. Par ce simple geste, ce simple petit pouvoir démontré, les deux hommes avaient maintenant la certitude que Draco et elle avaient couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Plein de fois. Génial. Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la salle à manger aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Une fois dans le hall sombre, seule, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une autre l'entraîna sous l'escalier. Hermione tenta de pousser un cri mais une voix souffla dans son oreille : « C'est moi, c'est Sarah, surtout pas un bruit. » Hermione hocha la tête et Sarah ôta sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », murmura Hermione en plaquant une main sur son cœur. « T'es dingue ou quoi ? »

Sarah lui jeta un regard mauvais. « C'est toi, qui est dingue de venir ici ! Seigneur, que je regrette le temps où j'étais seule avec mon Lucius », soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione fit une grimace. « Entre l'autre dingue qui se prend pour la reine et le taré en chef qui tue ses propres partisans … »

« Quoi ? », couina Hermione, abasourdie. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Longue histoire », fit Sarah en regardant autour d'elles pour vérifier qu'elles étaient seules.

« Alors résume-la », insista Hermione, tandis que son amie soupirait.

« Ecoute, Hermione, c'est chaud pour se parler là … Retrouve-moi à quatre heures du matin dans les cuisines. C'est la porte là-bas », ajouta Sarah en désignant une porte au fond du hall d'entrée. « Je t'expliquerai tout à ce moment-là. »

« Sarah », aboya une voix. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Lucius Malfoy se tenait près de l'escalier, droit comme un i, un sourcil levé. « Il est tard. Monte te coucher. »

Hermione sentit Sarah frissonner à côté d'elle. Néanmoins, la brunette s'exécuta et suivit Lucius à l'étage.

« La chambre de mon fils est en haut de l'escalier, couloir de gauche, Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre », dit-il en lui jetant un regard perçant. « Tout de suite. »

Hermione frissonna à son tour. Effectivement, Lucius Malfoy était le genre de type auquel on ne désobéissait pas. Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et tourna à gauche, ravie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et tous les dingues qui peuplaient cette maison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir fait l'amour avec Draco ce soir-là, Hermione tourna et se retourna dans le lit, tentant de ne pas s'endormir. Quatre heures du matin. Non mais quelle idée … Elle en toucherait deux mots à Sarah une fois en bas. Après avoir erré 10 bonnes minutes dans les couloirs du manoir, sur la pointe des pieds, elle arriva à la cuisine et fut surprise de voir que les lumières étaient déjà allumées. Elle poussa la porte et vit une silhouette assise devant le plan de travail. Silhouette qui se retourna en entendant les gonds de la porte grincer. Un visage souriant entourés de fins cheveux courts accueillit Hermione.

« Brady ? », souffla Hermione qui avait du mal à y croire. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était entouré par les agents de la Brigade qui l'emmenaient loin de Poudlard. Comment pouvait-il être ici ?

« Salut, Préfète ! », s'écria Brady avec un sourire.

« Mais … mais … », balbutia Hermione.

« Ils m'ont fait sortir des salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Et depuis, je me cache ici », expliqua-t-il, compréhensif.

Hermione hocha la tête, la bouche ouverte.

« Un chocolat chaud ? », proposa le garçon en désignant son propre bol. Hermione secoua la tête et il haussa les épaules. « Ca te dérange pas, si je mange ? Je meurs de faim. Je ne suis pas descendu dîner, j'avais … », il baissa d'un ton, un peu honteux. « Le cafard, quoi … »

Hermione s'assit près de lui à la table de la cuisine et pinça les lèvres. Heureusement, l'instant inconfortable fut interrompu par les gonds de la porte qui grincèrent. Sarah passa la tête à l'intérieur de la cuisine et fronça le nez.

« C'est quoi, ici ? Un salon de thé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ? », grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.

« Je mange », répondit Brady en la fusillant du regard.

« Tu avais qu'à manger hier soir … », grinça la brunette en se servant un verre de jus de fruits.

« Non, merci, je commence à en avoir ma claque des repas en famille », cracha le garçon en faisant la moue. Sarah lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui se sentait tout à fait mal à l'aise à présent.

« Merci d'être venue, Mione. Il fallait absolument que je te parle. »

« Pas de problème », fit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement. « Mais on ne pouvait pas faire ça en plein jour ? » Sarah soupira et Hermione s'empressa de poser une question pour éviter une autre remarque cinglante. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, au juste ? En gros. »

« En gros, il bute tous ceux qui osent dire du mal de moi ou de sa salope rousse. C'est genre : les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont devenus ses petites chéries, tu vois ? Carrément flippant, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai essayé de me barrer, une fois. Mais Lucius le sent quand je quitte la maison. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Quelques heures. Et puis … (elle grimaça au souvenir de l'incident dans la chambre d'hôtes) … bref, il m'a rattrapée. Et lui là (elle désigna Brady qui dévorait un croissant), il vaut mieux qu'il reste là, vu le carnage que la tarée de service a fait pour le libérer, toute la Brigade doit être sur les dents pour le retrouver. »

« La tarée de service ? », fit Hermione avec un sourcil levé.

« Bellatrix », répondit Brady qui réprima un frisson d'horreur à la simple mention de son nom.

« Et Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec tout ça ? », demanda Hermione tandis que Sarah la regardait comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

« Ah oui, elle sait pas non plus, pour Dumbledore », ajouta Brady tandis qu'Hermione regardait le jeune homme et son amie tour à tour sans comprendre et sans obtenir de réponse.

« Comment ça, Dumbledore ? Il est ici, lui aussi ? », demanda Hermione tandis que Brady esquissait une grimace dégoûtée.

« Oui », répondit Sarah. « Euh, ou plutôt non. Disons qu'il a été ici et que maintenant … il est un peu partout … », acheva-t-elle avec une grimace dégoûtée.

« La rouquine s'en est servi pour ramener Tu-Sais-Qui à la vie », chuchota Brady. « Et après, le vieux machin est tombé en poussière … »

« Ginny a tué Dumbledore ? », couina Hermione, les yeux ronds.

« Techniquement, il était déjà mort … », marmonna Sarah en hochant la tête. « Mais oui, on peut dire ça. »

Hermione tentait de reprendre ses esprits. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? », demanda Brady en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? Dans quel but ? », balbutiait Hermione.

« Justement … », reprit Sarah en soupirant. « Au départ, le but était pas très clair. Ce qui était clair en revanche c'était le pourquoi de toute cette histoire, mais le but, lui, a changé. Jusqu'à ce que cette sale poil de carotte débarque, du moins … »

_« On parle de moi ? »_, fit une voix glaciale à la porte de la cuisine. Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent, et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley. Et elle avait l'air très fâchée. La baguette qu'elle tenait pointée sur la poitrine de Sarah était également un bon indice.

« Ginny ? », souffla Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds. « Déconne pas, Gin, baisse ta baguette … »

« La ferme, Hermione, j'en ai marre de t'écouter et de toujours t'obéir. » La rouquine se tourna vers elle et pointa sa baguette sur la tête d'Hermione qui leva les mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer. « Quelle merveilleuse amie tu fais, Mione. À parler dans mon dos avec cette … petite pute », cracha-t-elle à l'attention de Sarah qui serra les poings.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite pute ? », gronda la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise à son tour, avec les mouvements aussi souples que ceux d'un chat.

« Non, mais j'ai hâte de le savoir », rétorqua Ginny en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur Sarah.

Brady se leva d'un bond et leva les mains. « Mesdames, s'il vous plaît, on se calme … On peut discuter, peut être ? »

Trois regards assassins lui dirent que « non » et il se rassit derechef.

« Ginny », reprit Hermione, d'une voix qu'elle espérait douce. « Aucun de nous n'a sa baguette avec lui, ici », dit-elle. « Tu peux baisser la tienne et on va discuter. »

Elle se retint d'ajouter sur un ton autoritaire que de toute façon, Ginny n'avait pas encore le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, mais se dit que cela n'arrangerait pas vraiment la situation. Hermione 1 – Règlement intérieur 0.

« Discuter ? Avec des traîtres ? », cracha Ginny sans baisser sa baguette. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Tout de suite, les grands mots.

« La plus grande traîtresse, ici, c'est toi, chérie », grinça Sarah. Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Ginny, qui ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un Sortilège. Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'elle voulut lancer. Hermione se concentra, ferma les yeux, tendit la main et Ginny Weasley s'écroula sur le sol.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy. Brady fut le premier à bouger. Il s'avança et se pencha sur le corps inerte de la rouquine.

« Tu l'as tuée », dit-il simplement à Hermione, avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, prise de panique. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser ses pouvoirs et elle avait seulement cherché à endormir Ginny. Elle se précipita sur la jeune Weasley et posa l'index sur son cou. « Non, elle est vivante, idiot », fit-elle soulagée. « Elle dort, c'est tout. »

« Oh », fit simplement Brady d'une voix lourde de regrets.

« Ouais, dommage », cracha Sarah en fusillant la rouquine du regard. « En tous cas, bravo, Hermione, très classe. Je vois que Malfoy Junior a mis ce qu'il faut où il faut », railla-t-elle avec un sourire, tandis qu'Hermione devenait rouge pivoine.

« Bon, et maintenant ? », fit Brady en poussant du pied la jambe de Ginny. « On en fait quoi ? »

« Maintenant, je dois contacter Harry », fit Hermione, pensive. « J'espère qu'elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la figure … »

« Tu l'as dit », marmonna sombrement Sarah en fusillant le corps inerte du regard. « Ou sinon, on peut toujours la tuer », ajouta-t-elle, pince sans rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, fini … bon on avance, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Laissez des reviews !

Xérès


	26. Chapter 26

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, je reprends un rythme d'écriture plus soutenu, j'espère que vous serez contents de moi ^^. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre vire complètement dans le Drama, il se passe des choses importantes pour la suite ! Lisez et reviewez, j'aime bien lire vos réactions :D Bonne Lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Senara38 : Ouf ! Je suis rassurée ! C'est vrai que je voulais décrire la vie au Manoir comme un mélange d'instants courtois et souriants avec d'autres moments complètements chelous, glauques et déplacés. Je suis contente de voir que c'est réussi. Merci ^^ ! **

**PrettyLo' : Hermione et Lucius maintenant, ce n'est plus comme Hermione et Lucius avant. Avant il était mort, elle vivante. Il était gentil, elle déprimée et foldingue. Il était là où elle était, et elle était souvent chez elle ou dans des lieux qu'elle considère comme sa maison. Maintenant il est vivant, mais surtout il est chez lui dans SA propriété, il inspire le respect et la terreur, personnellement il m'inspire aussi beaucoup de choses cochonnes que je ne citerai pas ici, et elle est CHEZ lui dans SON Manoir, donc je pense qu'elle doit faire profil bas. Ca ne se fait pas de rabattre le caquet des gens chez qui on squatte (après on se fait détester, comme Ginny …) lol. Quant à Rogue … hmmm, se venger ? Bien sûûûûr qu'il va se venger , hin hin hin. Bisoux !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Lol, Sarah va falloir la calmer sinon elle va faire un méchoui de Ginny ! J'avoue que j'ai mis le paquet sur la chiatitude de Ginny. Je veux vraiment qu'elle devienne détestable, c'est important pour la suite alors je me défoule. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Littlepixette : Bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi ! Oui, je me suis dit, le manoir en forme de M : le summum du bling-bling et de l'arrogance. Parfaitement … Mmmmmalfoy :D Bisous !**

**May : Pour Tom, c'est voulu, car il ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il fait lui-même. Mais chut ! Plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres … ) Bisous**

**Lully : Oui, je suis ignoble, et oui, j'aime ça. Quant à Lucius et Sarah, peut-on vraiment parler de chance ? Cette relation n'est-elle pas vouée à l'échec ? Hin hin hin tu le sauras plus tard … Bisous et merci !**

**Erika Northman : Ouaaaah ! Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi, Erika et ensuite bah … ouaaah pour ta review qui m'a fait halluciner tellement elle m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimer le monde d'Harry Potter (youpi, j'ai encore contaminé quelqu'un !) et j'espère que la suite de cette fic continuera de te plaire ! Et un grand merci aussi à ton amie qui t'a fait connaître cette fic ! A bientôt !**

**Un grand merci à mOowna-xoxo, Solenn, Luna Cave.**

Chapitre 25 : The Black Cat Neighbourhood

Hermione considéra longuement le corps endormi de Ginny en travers de la cuisine. « Non. On ne peut pas la tuer », dit-elle doucement. Sarah sentit cependant comme un doute dans sa voix.

« En tous cas, on ne peut pas la laisser là », marmonna Brady en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pyjama.

Sarah applaudit. « Bravo, Sherlock ! T'en as d'autres des idées comme ça ? Parce que là, je sens qu'on avance, tu vois ? », railla-t-elle tandis que le garçon la fusillait du regard.

« ROGUE ! », s'écria soudain Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Il saura quoi faire. » Et sans autre forme de procès, Hermione quitta la cuisine en courant. Pour y revenir trois secondes plus tard, les joues légèrement empourprées. « Heu, Sarah, tu sais où est la chambre de Rogue ? »

Sarah esquissa un rictus sarcastique. « Dans l'aile Est, je pense. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a une chambre, troisième porte sur la droite. » Voyant qu'Hermione semblait toujours perdue, elle ajouta. « Ici on est dans l'aile Ouest, il n'y a que le salon, la salle à manger et les cuisines au rez-de-chaussée, il faut que tu traverses le hall et que tu ailles en face. »

Hermione la remercia d'un hochement de tête et détala. Une fois devant la troisième porte sur la droite, Hermione se figea et regarda sa montre. Il était 4h45 du matin. Et Rogue allait être furieux. Soudain, l'idée de solliciter son aide ne semblait plus être aussi bonne. Mais il fallait faire vite et elle n'avait pas le choix : Ginny pouvait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione leva le poing et l'abattit trois fois sur le panneau en chêne. Elle se crispa lorsque le bruit de son poing contre le bois lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait réveiller tout le Manoir. Elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec un torse pâle et glabre.

« Miss Gr-, fit le torse avant de refermer la porte aussi sèchement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et attendit. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, elle constata avec soulagement que le torse était à présent recouvert d'une robe de chambre noire. Hermione osa alors lever le nez vers le visage (furieux et décontenancé) de son professeur de Potions.

« Profess-, commença Hermione.

« Qu'est- ce que vous fichez là ? », siffla Rogue en la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Hermione eut soudain envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que … euh, en fait je … euh … la situation … je, je ne savais plus quoi faire … et euh … la première personne à laquelle j'ai … enfin, c'est vous, professeur », marmonna-t-elle, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Rogue haussa les sourcils. Hermione eut le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas du être claire et refit une tentative. « J'ai besoin de vous, professeur … il n'y a que vous pour, enfin … » Comment lui expliquer qu'elle venait de laisser Ginny sur le carreau dans la cuisine et qu'elle voulait maintenant l'éjecter du Manoir. Elle sentit soudain la main de Rogue sur la sienne et leva le nez, interloquée.

« Je comprends, Hermione », souffla-t-il avec un rictus douloureux. « Je ressens la même chose, mais nous-

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. « J'ai-assommé-Ginny-dans-la-cuisine-et-je-pensais-que-vous-pourriez-m'aider-à-la-faire-sortir-d'ici ! », s'écria-t-elle très vite avec un frisson d'horreur. Rogue se figea, sa main toujours posée sur celle d'Hermione. Puis il la retira très vite, comme s'il s'y était brûlé.

« Je vois », marmonna-t-il tandis que son visage redevenait peu à peu celui du Rogue que nous connaissons tous : furieux. « C'est ce que je voulais dire », gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard qui la défiait de le contredire.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, p-p-professeur Rogue », marmonna Hermione. _Yeurk, beurk, et re-yeurk !_

« Bien, euh … », Rogue fouilla mécaniquement dans ses poches. « Je … je prends quelques affaires et je vous rejoins dans la cuisine. » Il referma la porte, laissant Hermione seule et choquée à vie dans le couloir. Elle rejoignit donc la cuisine, où elle entra, blême, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sarah et Brady.

« Bon, alors, tu l'as vu, il fait quoi ? », demanda Sarah qui s'impatientait du mutisme d'Hermione.

« Il 'vient' … oh Seigneur, je veux dire il arrive », balbutia Hermione en réalisant l'affreux double-sens et l'image terrible qu'elle venait d'imaginer.

« Ca va, Préfète ? », s'enquit Brady en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. « On dirait que tu as vu… » Il réfléchit et son visage s'éclaira. « C'est ça, hein ? Il t'a ouvert la porte à poil et a voulu abuser de sa jeune et candide élève ? », s'esclaffa le garçon, sans savoir combien il était proche de la vérité. « Ca fait très nanar à l'eau de rose. »

Sarah soupira. « Et tu me trouves tordue parce que je couche avec Lucius ? », railla-t-elle à l'attention de Brady. « Tu es pire que moi, gamin. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit toute grande et Rogue entra, correctement vêtu cette fois, pour se diriger directement vers le corps allongé à terre, sans adresser un seul regard à Hermione, qui détourna le sien. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux autres jeunes, qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte, l'index pointé sur elle. Hermione devint rouge pivoine et leur jeta un regard menaçant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? », aboya Rogue à l'attention de Sarah. Il semblait décidément éviter tout contact avec Hermione. Sarah se retint de ne pas esquisser un rictus salace en lui répondant.

« La rouquine nous a surpris en train de … disons, papoter. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'on lui casse du sucre sur le dos, voyez-vous. Elle a brandi sa baguette et m'a menacée mais _Hermione_ (Sarah appuya délibérément sur le prénom de Gryffondor) a endormi cette teigne d'un seul petit mouvement de la main. Vous auriez dû voir ça, Rogue … Quelles mains expertes elle a, cette Hermione », railla Sarah tandis qu'Hermione la regardait en passant son index en travers de sa gorge avec une expression meurtrière.

Rogue ne répondit pas, ou plutôt s'en trouva incapable, tant son esprit semblait occupé à … réfléchir ? Imaginer ? Fantasm- Hem. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche, ainsi qu'une pipette et des gants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Brady en reculant machinalement d'un pas.

« Miss Granger », fit Rogue sans la regarder. « C'est bien la Dragoncelle que vous avez prétexté pour justifier l'absence de Miss Weasley ? »

« O-o-oui, c'est … c'est ça, professeur », marmonna Hermione tandis que Sarah retenait un gloussement.

« Bien », gronda Rogue en enfilant les gants. Il saisit le flacon et leur demanda à tous de reculer. Une fois le flacon entrouvert, il glissa la pipette à l'intérieur, actionna la petite poire pour y faire grimper le liquide clair et referma le flacon. Il approcha la pipette des lèvres de Ginny et lui ouvrit la bouche de l'autre main, avant de presser la poire pour y verser le liquide. « Avec ça, elle va vraiment avoir la Dragoncelle. Je vais de ce pas la porter à Ste Mangouste et je demanderai à ce qu'elle soit placée sous haute surveillance. »

« C'est brillant, professeur Rogue ! », s'exclama Hermione en souriant largement. Rogue se retourna et lui jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin qui lui rappela la situation bizarre qu'ils avaient vécu quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione referma la bouche et rougit de nouveau. _Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va se passer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Et si jamais il me mettait une mauvaise note aux ASPICs parce que j'ai refusé ses avances et l'ai complètement humilié ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça … Ce n'est pas du tout le style du professeur Ro- Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde !_

Rogue se releva et fit léviter Ginny hors de la cuisine. « Je pars à Ste Mangouste. Demain matin, vous direz aux autres que Ginny ne se sentait pas bien et que vous m'avez demandé une potion pour la guérir. Mais j'ai diagnostiqué une dragoncelle et l'ai portée illico à Ste Mangouste. Vu ? »

« Vu ! », déclara Sarah avec enthousiasme. « Vu, participe passé de voir ! », déclama-t-elle sous le regard interloqué de Rogue. « Et synonyme de … (elle jeta un regard appuyé à Hermione) observer … regarder … mater … »

« La ferme », grogna Hermione tandis que Rogue sortait précipitamment de la cuisine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hermione expliqua à tous au petit-déjeuner que Ginny avait la Dragoncelle et que Rogue avait dû la conduire à Ste Mangouste. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Draco froncer les sourcils. Il n'allait pas aimer avoir été mis à l'écart. Tant pis. Hermione demanda alors l'autorisation à Tom d'emmener Draco et Sarah sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de faire quelques courses et de rendre visite à Ginny à l'hôpital. Tom acquiesça d'un air pincé, vexé que personne n'ait pensé à le réveiller plus tôt et Lucius fronça les sourcils à l'idée de laisser Sarah sortir du Manoir. Mais Jedusor avait dit oui, et on ne discutait pas la décision d'un homme qui était revenu à la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Lucius avait donc dû se résigner et Sarah avait ouvertement affiché sa joie de pouvoir enfin aller faire un tour dehors.

« Premier arrêt : le Chaudron Baveur », annonça Hermione tandis que Draco grimaçait à l'idée de poser un seul de ses orteils aristocratiques dans ce bouge infesté de cafards. « Je dois prévenir Harry et Ron. »

Hermione tendit la main et les deux autres s'y accrochèrent et ils transplanèrent tous ensemble jusqu'au Chaudron. La grimace de Draco s'accentua.

« Harry comme Harry Potter ? », demanda Sarah. « Mince. Quand j'y pense, on a été emprisonnés à cause de ce type, torturés et plein d'autres trucs et je l'ai jamais vu en vrai ! Je me demande quel genre de mec c'est … »

« Il a rien d'extraordinaire, si tu veux mon avis », marmonna Draco, l'air buté.

« Ouais mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé, ton avis, cher beau-fils », railla Sarah tandis que Draco lui jetait un regard dégoûté.

Hermione s'avança vers le tenancier et le salua. « Bonjour ! Avez-vous une chambre réservée au nom de Weasley, s'il vous plaît ? » Quand Ron et Harry s'installaient au Chaudron, ils utilisaient toujours le nom de Ron (celui d'Harry étant bien trop problématique). L'aubergiste chercha dans son registre et hocha la tête. « Chambre 17. »

Hermione le remercia et fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione put constater qu'elle était prisonnière de la loi des séries. Harry se tenait devant la porte, en jean. Uniquement en jean.

« Hermione ? », s'enquit Harry en la voyant sur le pas de la porte. « Tout va bien ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui, mis à part le fait que j'ai vu assez de torses masculins ces dernières 24 heures pour en faire collection », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule et que Sarah … Sarah non, Sarah ne faisait rien, ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer le beau brun ébouriffé et torse nu qui se tenait devant son amie. C'est à cet instant là que la jeune fille regretta vaguement de ne pas avoir fait ses études à Poudlard, mais à Beauxbâtons.

« Nous avons réussi à faire sortir Ginny du Manoir », déclara Hermione. Le visage d'Harry sembla s'éclairer.

« Parfait ! Où est-elle ? Elle vous a suivi sans faire trop de résistance ? », s'enquit Harry.

« Euh … disons que … elle est à Ste Mangouste et elle a la Dragoncelle et euh … », marmonna Hermione en baissant les yeux.

« Question résistance … on a dû l'assommer pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer de nous tuer », acheva Sarah en sortant de sa torpeur pour répondre. Harry sembla alors remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas seule et regarda tour à tour Draco et Sarah.

« Ok. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de tous s'asseoir et de discuter de ça autour d'un grand bol de café », fit Harry en se passant la main sur les yeux. Lui aussi semblait très fatigué. Puis il tendit la main en direction de Sarah, qui la regarda, interloquée. « Bonjour, moi c'est Harry. » Sarah fixa un instant la main tendue et y glissa la sienne. « Salut. Euh Sarah, je … j'étais … »

« Hermione nous a parlé de toi », comprit Harry et en souriant. « Tu étais avec elle quand … enfin. L'hiver dernier. »

Sarah hocha la tête. Où était donc passée sa répartie ? Derrière elle, elle entendit Draco soupirer avec agacement. « Euh oui, oui c'est ça. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Harry lui sourit et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la chambre. « Ron est parti chercher le petit déjeuner. Mais du coup, on risque de manquer … », s'excusa Harry en les invitant à s'asseoir. Sarah s'assit sur un des lits, près d'Hermione mais sentit un petit paquet gênant sous sa cuisse. Elle sortit l'objet encombrant et se retrouva avec un boxer noir à la main.

« Ah euh désolé », fit Harry en s'empressant de le reprendre pour le jeter dans sa malle ouverte.

« Y'a pas de mal », répondit Sarah avec un sourire un peu trop large. Hermione fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à son amie, qui le lui rendit beaucoup plus fort. Hermione grimaça et se massa les côtes.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra avec deux énormes sacs de nourriture. Il sembla se décomposer en voyant les trois nouveaux venus. « Ah non, me dites pas que vous allez manger aussi ? », grommela-t-il en posant ses courses.

« Ron, je pense qu'il y a largement de quoi se nourrir pour trois jours », le gronda gentiment Hermione en inspectant le contenu des deux grands sacs.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je n'ai pris que 20 tranches de bacon, 2 litres de jus de fruit, 6 petits pains et 8 saucisses. Et il ne nous reste qu'un pot de marmelade ! », gémit le rouquin tandis qu'Hermione, Harry, Draco et Sarah lui jetaient un air dégoûté. Un ange passa.

« Bien », fit Harry avec un sourire forcé. « Hermione, et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois Harry et Ron mis au courant, Hermione fit quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco s'acheta un nouveau protège-tibia à la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, tandis que Sarah semblait étrangement silencieuse. Le visage fermé, elle avançait à l'aveuglette, plongée dans des pensées qui ne semblaient pas être « arcs-en-ciel et champs de coquelicots ». Lorsque tous trois revinrent au Manoir, l'humeur de Sarah semblait encore plus massacrante. Elle atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle entrevit Lucius qui guettait leur arrivée, _son _arrivée, depuis les fenêtres du salon.

« Merde », grommela la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte du Manoir pour filer directement dans le bureau/bibliothèque. Hermione la regarda monter les escaliers quatre à quatre puis grimaça en entendant une porte claquer à l'étage. En tournant la tête vers le salon, elle vit la tête de Lucius jeter un regard sombre en direction des escaliers.

_J'ai pas tout compris, là_, pensa Hermione tandis que Lucius disparaissait à nouveau dans le salon.

« C'est moi, ou j'ai manqué un épisode ? », souffla Draco à côté d'elle.

« C'est pas toi », répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

À l'étage, Sarah se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir et replia ses jambes sous elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser avant de sortir, quitter le manoir ne lui avait pas vraiment fait du bien. C'était plutôt le contraire. Ce que son psy lui avait rabâché pendant des mois et qu'elle avait avec succès enfoui au plus profond de son subconscient lui était retourné en pleine poire. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Plus maintenant. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours su que le psychiatre qui avait tenté de la guérir de son syndrome de Stockholm avait raison mais elle avait préféré ignorer cette idée lorsque Lucius était revenu à la vie. La vie au Manoir avec lui n'avait certes pas toujours été rose mais elle lui appartenait entièrement et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais là … dehors … il y avait ces gens … Sarah serra les paupières si fort que des petits points blancs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle poussa un autre juron en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir d'ici », souffla faiblement la voix de Lucius. Il se tenait toujours contre la porte, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non avancer dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait être triste, en colère, ni même heureux. Rien. Le flou total.

« Sans blague », rétorqua amèrement Sarah en essuyant ses larmes.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Des idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit. S'il la tuait maintenant, elle resterait sa chose, sa propriété, pour toujours.

« Tous ces gens dehors … », souffla la jeune fille un fixant le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre. « Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Et ils sont heureux. »

Lucius serra les poings mais ne dit rien. S'il la tuait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Il n'aurait pas à l'entendre lui demander de lui rendre sa liberté.

« C'est pas bien, ce qu'on fait », marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. « Dans la rue, on ne voit pas des filles de mon âge avec des hommes du tien. Ou alors, ce sont des pères avec leurs filles. Les hommes comme toi, ils ont des femmes, la quarantaine, défraîchies mais ils sont heureux avec elles. Les filles comme moi rient et s'amusent avec d'autres jeunes de leur âge. Elles sont avec de jeunes garçons qui les emmènent faire les magasins, au restaurant … Jamais on ne-

« Tais-toi », gronda Lucius en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour y saisir sa baguette.

« JAMAIS ON NE SERA COMME EUX ! », hurla Sarah en se tournant vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. « JAMAIS ! »

Un éclair rouge vif traversa la pièce et le sortilège Doloris frappa Sarah en plein visage. Elle s'écroula sur le parquet en hurlant de douleur. Lucius fondit sur elle et la saisit à la gorge, écrasant son crâne sur le carrelage. Sarah lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre et il grogna de douleur. Elle en profita pour ramper loin de lui, vers la porte, mais le Mangemort la saisit par la cheville et lui fit faire machine arrière. Sarah sentit ses ongles racler violemment le parquet, tandis qu'elle glissait sur le ventre. Un violent coup de poing dans les reins lui coupa le souffle et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour parer les autres coups qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir. Mais il n'y eut rien. Haletante, elle risqua un œil en direction de Lucius et vit que celui-ci semblait souffrir une atroce douleur. Il avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings sur le sol. Sarah se redressa et avança une main tremblante vers l'épaule du Mangemort.

« Pardonne-moi », souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de larmes, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle claudiqua tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur chambre où elle récupéra ses quelques affaires, son Beretta, puis ressortit dans le couloir, descendit jusque dans le hall. Il ne cherchait pas à la suivre. Il avait comme … abandonné. Sarah pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sanglot. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, à cet homme pour qui elle avait tout quitté, tout renié, à qui elle avait voué un amour malsain et inconditionnel. Elle arrivait encore moins à croire qu'il ne tenterait rien pour la retrouver. Elle savait qu'il préfèrerait la voir morte plutôt qu'heureuse avec un autre être humain.

Hermione se tenait en bas de l'escalier et ouvrit une bouche horrifiée en voyant son amie descendre. Sarah pensa vaguement qu'elle devait saigner d'un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », s'écria-t-elle en accourant tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils et montait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Je m'en vais, Hermione. Je le quitte. C'est pas bon pour moi d'être ici avec lui », fit Sarah en étouffant un sanglot.

« Mais … où est-ce que tu penses aller ? », demanda Hermione, toujours l'esprit pratique.

_Hermione 1 – Sarah O. Pourquoi je suis jamais foutue de penser à ce genre de détails, _pensa Sarah. « A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien … », marmonna Sarah.

« Moi je sais », décréta Hermione en inspectant le visage meurtri de son ami. « Je t'emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Tu vas y prendre une chambre et Harry et Ron s'occuperont de toi. »

Sarah hocha la tête mais grimaça lorsque le geste raviva la douleur dans son dos. « D'accord, mais à la seule condition que Potter se balade constamment torse-nu, comme tout à l'heure … », plaisanta-t-elle en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux bouffis.

Hermione la considéra gravement. « Même dans les pires moments, tu fais toujours de l'humour. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais », dit-elle en prenant son sac.

« Tu m'adores comme ça, ne dis pas le contraire », marmonna Sarah en inspectant ses mains. Un de ses ongles avait été arraché pendant la bataille et saignait abondamment. « Aïe. »

« On verra ça, une fois arrivées. Viens », fit Hermione en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Lucius Malfoy regarda une dernière fois la seule personne qui l'aimait disparaître, au bras d'Hermione, plus bas dans le jardin. Il tourna les talons, dépassa son fils qui hurlait et lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, lui jeta un regard vide et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inutile de préciser combien les hurlements que poussèrent Harry Potter et Ron Weasley furent aigus lorsqu'ils découvrirent Hermione et Sarah, le visage et les mains couverts de sang, un rictus gêné sur les lèvres.

« Coucou, c'est nous », marmonna Sarah lorsque la porte de la chambre 17 s'ouvrit sur Ron, la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouille. Bouche qu'il ouvrit grand en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Hermione grimaça.

« Ron, ferme la bouche, s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas si mon estomac pourra supporter la vision d'une Chocogrenouille à moitié digérée », grommela Hermione en le poussant pour entrer dans la chambre. La mâchoire de Ron se referma avec un claquement sec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'écria Harry avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « C'est Voldemort qui a fait ça ? J'en suis sûr, ce type est un-

« Non, Harry ! », répliqua Hermione en posant une main sur son bras pour le calmer. « Ce n'est pas Jedusor, c'est … » Hermione se tut, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Dire « C'est Lucius » ne résumerait pas suffisamment la complexité de la situation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas annoncer de but en blanc que cette jeune fille de 18 ans, à l'apparence normale (hormis les traces de sang et de coups récentes) était complètement, éperdument amoureuse d'un homme de 45 ans qui a passé des mois à la torturer dans une cellule sombre et sordide. Non, un simple « C'est Lucius » n'était définitivement pas une réponse exhaustive.

« Peu importe », acheva Hermione. « Elle vous racontera si elle en a envie. Je lui ai loué la chambre voisine, la 18 », reprit-elle en pointant l'index vers la gauche. « Harry, tu as toujours la trousse d'urgence ? » Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fouilla un instant dans sa malle avant d'en ressortir une petite trousse marron, qu'il tendit à Hermione. La jeune fille en sortit des compresses et des onguents qu'elle se mit à appliquer sur les blessures de Sarah, ainsi que sur son ongle arraché.

Les deux garçons restaient silencieux et observaient la scène, échangeant de temps à autre des regards entendus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Hermione raccompagna Sarah à sa chambre, puis revint dans celle des garçons pour leur donner quelques directives. Veiller à ce que Sarah reste ici, qu'elle se nourrisse et boive correctement, que ses blessures guérissent et qu'elle sorte prendre l'air de temps en temps, mais jamais seule. Harry et Ron lui promirent de prendre soin d'elle et Hermione transplana jusqu'au Manoir, à contrecoeur.

Assise sur le lit de sa petite chambre n°18, Sarah replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard embué de larmes vers sa montre. Une heure et dix minutes depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Manoir. La dernière fois, il lui avait fallu trois heures pour la retrouver. Peut-être reviendrait-il la chercher cette fois encore ? Sarah sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette idée. Oui, secrètement, elle souhaitait qu'il la retrouve. Qu'il lui prouve encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas qu'un objet pour lui. Lentement, les yeux rivés sur la trotteuse, les minutes passèrent. Deux heures. Deux heures quinze. Deux heures trente. Deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes.

Trois heures. Trois heures cinq minutes. Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Sarah. Trois heures dix minutes. D'autres larmes vinrent rejoindre la première qui s'était écrasée sur son jean. Trois heures vingt minutes. Sarah sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cette fois c'était fini, fini pour de bon.

Dans la chambre n°17, Harry pinça les lèvres en entendant un cri de désespoir étouffé, de l'autre côté de la cloison. Un cri suivi de sanglots. Quoi que cette fille ait fait, elle semblait le regretter amèrement. Hermione n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ce qui signifiait que le problème était extrêmement personnel. Un autre sanglot déchira l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait : ces sanglots, ces cris dans la nuit, ils les avaient entendus une bonne partie de l'été. Harry éteignit la lumière et les deux garçons s'allongèrent dans leurs lits en silence. Après tout, qu'y avait-il vraiment à dire ?

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Fini pour aujourd'hui. Navrée pour les fans de Lucius et Sarah, mais c'était trop malsain un homme de cet âge avec une jeune fille en fleur … Excitant, certes, mais malsain ! XD Mais bon, je dis ça, mais tout n'est peut-être pas fini pour eux ! Vous verrez … Petite explication du titre : the black cat neighbourhood. Il s'agit d'une chanson qui parle d'un quartier envahi de chats noirs. Ils ont leur propre monde, leur langage, leur hiérarchie, ils sont identiques et pour être avec eux, il faut leur ressembler. OK c'est un peu capillotracté, mais j'ai trouvé que cela correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit de Sarah après sa visite sur le chemin de traverse …**

**Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Xérès**


	27. Chapter 27

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour mesdemoiselles (et messieurs, bien que vous soyez rares, je pense). C'est avec une grande émotion que je vous annonce mon très prochain mariage avec ma chère lectrice Lully (aka Lullaby Elvira Riddle). La cause de cette demande impromptue ? : la lecture du précédent chapitre, qui l'aurait (et je cite) « tuée ». Après avoir lu la fin du chapitre, elle a posé un genou en terre (devant son écran de pc) et voilà … Pour reprendre le célèbre slogan de ce site web de rencontres bien connu, « Chaque jour, 397 belles histoires commencent sur . » Merci à vous. u_u  
(Fin du gros délire)  
Voici le chapitre 26 de La voix des morts. Amusez-vous bien. Ah oui, une petite précision : si ça vous prend l'envie de faire comme Lully, pas de problème, nous sommes polygames. XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Timo : Lol, ta review me rappelle les commentaires de mes profs de français sur mes sujets d'invention : « Etrange mais intéressant ». Quant au Harry/Sarah, c'est pas sûr que ça se fasse. Sarah aime toujours Lucius, elle vient seulement de réaliser que leur histoire n'est pas saine. Certes, cela ferait du bien à Harry, car il a besoin d'une fille comme elle, dynamique et franche (pas comme l'autre dingo) pour sortir de son trou mais bon, qui pourrait passer après Lucius sans souffrir de la comparaison ? XD Merci beaucoup !**

**PrettyLo' : Oui je me suis dit, c'est obligé de faire une scène abusée quand Hermione réveille Rogue ! XD Mais c'est marrant, en général, dans les fics que je lis, Rogue n'est pas asexué … Pas du tout même (*bave*) ! Prochain chapitre, Harry torse-nu pourquoi pas mais Harry ET Sarah, je ne pense pas ^^ Ou alors pas tout de suite, il faut encore qu'elle se remette de la fin de sa relation avec Luluchou … Bisous !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Lol, bah oui, c'était couru d'avance, il arrêtait pas de hurler dès qu'il entendait parler du couple Hermione/Draco, il arrête pas de l'asticoter en cours, OUI Rogue est attiré par son élève … miaou ! lol. En revanche, pour Sarah, si Lucius ne vient pas la chercher, il y a une bonne raison : la réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Isabelle Pearl : Bienvenue à toi Isabelle, décidément, tu es la deuxième personne en trois jour qui m'avoue avoir découvert cette fic grâce au bouche à oreille, et j'en suis toute retournée ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bises.**

**Solenn : Non pas Rogue ET Hermione. Rogue tout seul dans ses fantasmes AVEC Hermione XD. C'est le genre de type qui s'emploie à pourrir la vie des gens qu'il admire ou pour lesquels il a un minimum de respect. Et j'ai trouvé le coup du « jeune fille réveille un mâle à 4h du matin qui lui ouvre torse nu » trop énorme pour ne pas en profiter. Après, s'agit-il de sentiments au sens propre ? Non, je ne pense pas. Il la désire, certes (elle est jeune, belle et ça fait tellement de temps qu'il n'a pas eu de femme que son pucelage est littéralement en train de repousser), mais c'est tout. Quant à Tom, … hélas je ne peux rien dire sans trop en dévoiler sur le pourquoi de tout cela ! tu verras ^^**

**AzaeliaArcamenel : Bienvenue Azaelia ^^ Alors oui, je peux te dire que ça se finira à peu près bien pour notre Drakychou et sa Mione adorée. Par contre, les autres vont morfler … XD J'espère que la suite te plaira (je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitres la fin est proche mais j'ai encore plein de choses à dire, donc …) Merci !**

**Littlepixette : Une illusion de longueur de texte mais en fait c'est un mirage ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'à force d'écrire des fics HP, je suis devenue une sorcière moi aussi ? D'ailleurs, c'est même pas moi qui tape sur l'ordi (trop dur), c'est mon elfe de maison qui le fait pendant que je dicte. XD Merci et gros bisous !**

**Lully : Une proposition de mariage ? OUIIIIIIIII ! J'accepte ! Je veux un mariage en blanc, avec des cygnes et une chorale de gays, une fontaine de chocolat blanc et un DJ qui nous passera l'intégrale de Patrick Sébastien. J'ai hâte XD Gros bisous et merci pour tes DEUX reviews !**

**May : En deuil ? Ah carrément ? Mais bon, après tout n'est peut être pas fini pour eux quoi … Je te rassure, il y aura un peu plus de Tom prochainement ^^ Bisous.**

**Mione159 : Ca c'est de la review XD ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Rogue, il est hors de question qu'il brise notre couple fétiche. Hermione adore Draco et ce n'est sûrement pas pour un vulgaire Séverus Rogue qu'elle le plaquerait … lol. Maiheu Sarah n'est pas un caniche ! Elle est juste perdue. Et dire que Lucius ne l'aime pas, c'est faux, enfin tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne ta fic, je l'ai mise en page à lire sur Firefox (je ne lis plus du tout de fanfics ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas le temps, mais pour toi je ferai une exception, quitte à lire la nuit pendant les quelques heures à peine où je ne travaille pas ^^) C'est l'inconvénient de travailler chez soi, les clients partent du principe que vous êtes 24h/24 sur votre lieu de travail (en un sens c'est vrai), mais du coup, les soirées et les weekends, je peux faire une croix dessus (et ne parlons même pas des vacances …).Mais je la lirai, promis ^^ Bisous !**

**Erika Northman : Merci pour ta review ! Pour moi, le titre du chapitre fait non seulement partie de l'histoire mais il doit également interpeller le lecteur, mais tout le monde ne le remarque pas. Alors merci de ton attention ^^ Les chapitres sont décalés car un des chapitre n'en est pas un (c'est une Author's note) c'est pour ça XD. A très bientôt !**

**Dis-moi oui : oui, il y a une suite ^^ Si tu veux que je puisse répondre à tes reviews, il faut t'identifier sinon je ne peux pas te répondre ^^ Merci de me lire et gros bisous !**

**Un grand merci également à Babarkiller, mOowna-xoxo, Miss Lilith Samael, lili, Jun O-Ren, Elena Grape, ma-viie-63.**

Chapitre 26 : L'esprit de Noël

Le lendemain, le Manoir se réveilla dans une ambiance plus que lugubre. Lucius refusait de sortir de sa chambre ou de laisser entrer qui que ce soit, Jedusor n'apparaissait qu'aux repas, les sourcils sans cesse froncés, Brady semblait pris de panique depuis que sa grande sœur improvisée avait quitté les lieux et ne cessait de suivre Hermione partout comme un petit poussin, ce qui agaçait terriblement Draco. Seule Bellatrix semblait avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas lorsque son Maître était dans les parages. Le lendemain, se passa exactement de la même façon, si bien que le 25 décembre arriva et rien n'avait changé, mis à part le fait que Jedusor semblait de plus en plus déprimé et que Brady tenait de plus en plus la jambe à Hermione. Quant à Rogue, il n'avait fait que très peu d'apparitions, prétextant qu'il devait veiller à la guérison de Ginny et aider les Médicomages à la surveiller.

« Ca suffit », décréta Hermione, le matin de Noël. « J'en ai assez de cette ambiance. Aujourd'hui, on sort. »

Elle se redressa dans le lit de Draco et soupira. Le jeune homme se redressa lui aussi et la prit dans ses bras. « Désolé. C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé ces vacances. Mais tu as raison, il faut qu'on sorte. De toute façon, j'avais prévu une surprise pour toi ce soir, à Londres. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Une surprise ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te dirai rien. Sinon ça ne serait plus une surprise, pas vrai ? », souffla Draco dans son oreille. Hermione frissonna et hocha la tête.

« Mais avant ça, je dois aller donner mes cadeaux à Ron, Harry et Sarah. On passera voir Ginny à Ste Mangouste et ensuite … on fera ce que tu veux », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Draco à la mention de … Ron ou Ginny ? Les deux ?

« D'accord », grommela-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione lui déposait un baiser sur le nez.

On frappa à la porte. Nouveau grognement de Draco.

« Hermione ? », fit une petite voix plaintive, de l'autre côté du panneau en chêne. « C'est … c'est Brady. Est-ce que vous allez bientôt prendre votre petit déjeuner ? »

Draco poussa un juron tandis qu'Hermione se levait. « Oui, on se prépare et on descend. » Elle entra dans la salle de bains et fit un signe coquin à Draco pour qu'il la rejoigne. Draco esquissa un sourire narquois puis se leva d'un bond. Il alla d'abord ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et se pencha sur Brady, l'air menaçant. « Dis-moi, gamin, pourquoi tu n'irais pas petit-déjeuner tout seul … »

« Ca va pas non ? Ils sont déjà tous en bas, sauf ton père, bien sûr et j'a pas envie de me retrouver avec tous ces cinglés … » Il se tut en voyant le rictus menaçant sur le visage de Draco. « Mais … mais … mais … »

« Pas de mais … Laisse-nous une demi-heure. Et pendant cette demi-heure, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit venant de ce petit gosier (il attrapa Brady par le col) … sinon … »

« Co-co-compris … », balbutia Brady en reculant. Draco le lâcha, satisfait. Lorsqu'il fut à distance raisonnable, Brady fronça les sourcils et fit un doigt d'honneur à Draco avant de battre en retraite dans sa chambre.

« Sale petit … », gronda Draco, mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'Hermione, depuis la porte de la salle de bains. Il se retourna … et sourit en la voyant nue. « J'arrive ! », chantonna-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de terroriser ce pauvre gosse », le gronda gentiment Hermione tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille nue de la jeune fille.

« Pas du tout », souffla-t-il en se mettant à caresser ses hanches, puis ses fesses et à l'embrasser dans le cou. « Tu me connais bien mal … », ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Mais Hermione sembla soudain se désintéresser du sujet pour se consacrer à une activité bien plus agréable …

_Joyeux Noël …_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de leur chambre, en gloussant, ils virent Brady qui les attendait au bout du couloir, l'air grognon. Draco lui jeta un regard narquois et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, d'une manière très suggestive.

« Bonjour », dit la jeune fille à Brady, qui lui emboîtait le pas. « Tu sais, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à être seul ici, car nous repartirons bientôt … »

« Je sais », marmonna Brady, l'air désespéré. « Sarah ne reviendra pas, alors ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas, Brady … Je vais la voir aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, je lui dirai qu'elle te manque et je t'apporterai de ses nouvelles ? »

Brady hocha la tête, pas rassuré pour autant.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Draco mirent leurs capes d'hiver et transplanèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione portait une pleine poche de cadeaux, qu'elle avait réduite à la taille d'un portefeuille et avait été surprise de voir Draco faire la même chose avec une autre poche, d'une taille bien moins importante.

« Tu as fait des cadeaux à mes amis ? », s'étonna Hermione en le voyant mettre les cadeaux réduits dans la poche de sa veste.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco. « On peut dire ça … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Une fois au Chaudron Baveur, Hermione alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sarah, qui lui ouvrit. Hermione dut se retenir de hurler en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. D'immenses cernes noirs lui mangeaient les joues, joues qui avaient pris une couleur maladive, ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient pas peignés et elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle semblait avoir maigri aussi. Hermione se retourna précipitamment vers Draco et lui fit signe d'attendre dans le couloir, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Aussitôt, elle sentit deux bras frêles se jeter autour de son cou.

« Hermione », murmura Sarah en la serrant de toutes ses forces (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, dans son état).

Hermione serra les dents. « Harry et Ron vont m'entendre », gronda-t-elle en imaginant ce qu'elle allait leur faire subir pour avoir laissé son amie se dégrader à ce point.

« Non … ce n'est pas leur faute », répondit Sarah en s'écartant. « C'est moi qui … enfin … je ne voulais voir personne, j'ai été …je ne les laissais pas rentrer. »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit des bouts de papier entassés sur le sol.

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_, lut-elle en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Harry. Sur un autre bout de papier, elle vit celle désordonnée de Ron : _« On a du jambon ! Tu as faim ? »_, puis de nouveau celle d'Harry : _« Si tu ne manges pas, tu devrais au moins boire un peu d'eau … j'ai posé un pichet devant la porte. »_ Pichet qui était à présent posé sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Il y avait en tout et pour tout une quinzaine de petits papiers, tous plus adorablement Harry-et-Ronesques les uns que les autres. Hermione reposa en secoua la tête le papier _« Oublie ce vieux débris, il y a deux jeunes et beaux mâles dans la Chambre 17 »_ écrit par Ron et en déduit que Sarah avait dû parler de sa relation avec Lucius.

Sarah la regarda lire les messages et sourit faiblement. « Tes amis sons adorables. Par contre, il faudrait leur apprendre à ce servir de MSN, parce que là, c'est pas hyper écolo comme moyen de communiquer … »

Hermione sourit. « Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir fêter Noël avec nous tout à l'heure ? »

Sarah parut scandalisée. « Quoi ? Attends … on est le combien ? »

« Bah, le 25 … décembre … », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Putain de merde », souffla Sarah en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. « Bon, euh, ouvrez pas les cadeaux sans moi, ok ? Donnez-moi une heure ! » Elle poussa Hermione dehors (Hermione ne résista pas, de peur de lui casser un bras) et la porte claqua derrière elle. Draco lui jeta un regard étonné, auquel Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte voisine et frappa. Harry lui ouvrit avec un large sourire et les fit entrer tout en leur souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Ron se leva d'un bond et courut vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Draco serra les dents en voyant Ron lui adresser un sourire mauvais tout en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules d'Hermione. Le blond riposta par un grand coup de pied dans le tibia et Ron lâcha précipitamment Hermione et recula de deux pas.

« Joyeux Noël, les garçons ! », claironna Hermione, tandis que le rouquin et le blond se fusillaient du regard. « Sarah va arriver d'ici une heure et elle veut qu'on l'attende pour les cadeaux », dit-elle à Harry qui commençait à lorgner le sac de cadeaux qu'elle avait remis à sa taille normale et posé sur un des lits. Harry se mit à bouder.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Sarah depuis son arrivée ? », risqua Hermione, bien qu'ayant eu une petite idée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

« C'était assez … difficile », fit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Elle a beaucoup pleuré, hurlé, gémi. Quand elle s'est calmée, on a voulu la faire manger, mais impossible de lui faire ouvrir la porte. Après ça, on a commencé à lui envoyer des petits papiers … »

« C'était mon idée », fit Ron, apparemment très fier.

« Il se trouve qu'elle avait besoin de parler mais refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Les papiers ont été très utiles. » Harry se pencha vers sa table de nuit et y prit une longue lettre qu'il tendit à Hermione. « Elle nous a tout raconté par écrit. J'avoue qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'elle … enfin … que Lucius Malfoy et elle … c'est du délire cette histoire … »

« Dire qu'elle passe ses journées à pleurer pour ce type alors que lui, il doit faire la java sans même lui accorder une pensée », grommela Ron en fusillant Draco du regard, comme si c'était sa faute.

« Je te signale, Weasmoche, que mon père n'est pas sorti de sa chambre non plus, depuis qu'elle l'a quitté. Tourne sept fois ta langue dans la fosse septique qui te sert de bouche avant de parler … », gronda-t-il tandis que Ron se sentait soudain stupide. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Et Ginny ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? », s'enquit Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

Hermione se renfrogna. Depuis que Ginny avait essayé de les agresser, parler d'elle était devenu désagréable. « Pas vraiment. Rogue dit qu'elle est gardée par tout un tas de Médocomages. Lui aussi participe à sa sécurité … »

« Tu veux dire, à NOTRE sécurité », railla Draco. « C'est le monde qui est en danger si cette gamine est en liberté. »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard douloureux d'Harry. « Désolé, Potter, c'est juste que … »

« C'est bon, laisse tomber », grommela le Survivant.

« On pensait aller la voir dans l'après-midi, vous voulez venir ? », demanda Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry hochaient la tête en silence. Ils continuèrent de papoter un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Sarah, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

« J'avais oublié de les acheter », s'excusa-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione répétait « il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas ». « J'ai été genre … trop occupée ces derniers jours », marmonna-t-elle en les posant sur le lit d'Harry, qui lui sourit.

« Content de te voir parmi nous », lui dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son teint cireux, ses cernes et les derniers hématomes qui subsistaient sur son visage. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« C'est l'esprit de Noël », répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant lentement à côté d'Hermione. La Gryffondor remarqua que Sarah s'était peignée, parfumée, maquillée et portait … par la barbe de Merlin … une petite robe noire.

« L'esprit de Noël ? », répéta Hermione, sarcastique en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

« Ta gueule », chuchota Sarah en rosissant. « C'est la première fois que je sors depuis 5 jours, j'ai le droit … Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de vous -, je veux dire, de TE voir, Hermione … »

« Compris, j'ai rien dit », répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Bon, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant ? », s'impatientait Ron.

« On peut ! », annonça Hermione en distribuant ses cadeaux. « Je te donnerai le tien ce soir, alors ? », chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Draco, qui hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'avais prévu aussi », lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il sortait un sac de cadeaux de sa poche et l'agrandissait sous le regard ébahi de Ron.

« Tu nous as fait des cadeaux, toi aussi ? », fit le rouquin, gêné.

« Je te l'avais dit », marmonna Harry en secouant la tête, avant de tendre un paquet emballé de papier vert au Serpentard. « De la part de Ron et moi », ajouta-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait ouvert le paquet offert par Hermione : un jeu d'échecs sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, et son échiquier entièrement en ivoire.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans cette nouvelle boutique de Pré-au-Lard : ils vendent uniquement des produits aux couleurs de Poudlard. Quand une pièce de Gryffondor prend une pièce de Serpentard, il la poursuit hors de l'échiquier à coups de pied au-

« C'est magnifique, Hermione ! », s'exclama Harry en embrassant son amie, pendant que Draco regardait l'échiquier d'un air dubitatif.

« Je rêve ou Potter et moi on ressemble étrangement aux rois sur ce truc ? », marmonna Draco en s'approchant des deux rois qui prenaient place tous seuls sur l'échiquier. Le Roi de Gryffondor (qui portait effectivement une minuscule cicatrice sur le front) lui tira la langue. « Pas de doute … »

« Il paraît que toutes les filles de Poudlard se sont arrachées cet échiquier », fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est le vendeur qui me l'a dit. »

Ron ouvrit à son tour le paquet d'Hermione et sourit. C'était un sac de confiseries Zonko accompagné d'une enveloppe, contenant l'autographe de Dragomir Gorgovitch, Poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley.

Draco éclata d'un rire sournois. « Ne me dis pas que tu soutiens cette équipe minable ? Ils sont toujours derniers du championnat ! »

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! », protesta le blond.

Hermione ouvrit ses cadeaux : un livre très critique et que le ministère de la magie avait tenté de censurer car il dévoilait de nombreux pots-de-vins et secrets de celui-ci, _Autopsie d'un Ministère Corrompu_ (de la part d'Harry), un livre de pâtisseries françaises (de la part de Sarah) et des bonbons en forme de cœurs et d'anges qui volent autour de soi quand on ouvre la boîte (de la part de Ron).

Draco fusillait Ron du regard. « J'ai l'impression que tu voudrais faire passer un message, Weasmoche … »

« Pardon ? », fit innocemment Ron avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sarah déballa le cadeau d'Hermione et découvrit avec ravissement le célèbre « Les Hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus » accompagné de « L'orgasme, on s'en fout », de Sophie Bramly. La jeune fille éclata de rire et enlaça la Gryffondor pour la remercier de l'aider à passer la période cruciale post-rupture du « Les mecs sont tous des cons, je vais finir lesbienne ou vieille fille avec trois bergers allemands ».

Draco découvrit que Ron et Harry avaient eux aussi fait un tour dans la nouvelle boutique de goodies Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard en ouvrant son paquet : des figurines enchantées représentant Harry, Ron et lui en plein duel de sorciers. Les figurines se lançaient trois sorts puis se jetaient les unes sur les autres dans un combat acharné qui s'achevait neuf fois sur dix par une victoire écrasante des Gryffondors. Draco se consola en pensant que la figurine la mieux réussie était la sienne.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille faire un tour dans ce magasin … », marmonna-t-il. Hermione se souvint alors y avoir vu des sous-vêtements comestibles à l'effigie du blond, ainsi que d'autres articles assez osés rangés dans un rayonnage réservé aux plus de 16 ans et secoua la tête.

« Non, franchement, tu ne rates rien … C'est pas si terrible que ça, comme boutique … », dit-elle précipitamment tandis que le blond lui jetait un regard incrédule et donnait ses paquets à Harry, Ron et Sarah. Harry reçut un exemplaire du « Quidditch pour les Nuls » (_« Merci, Malfoy, je suis touché_ », grinça le Survivant) et Sarah un joli bracelet fantaisie. Ron, quant à lui, observait avec inquiétude son minuscule paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il en jetant un regard méfiant à Draco.

« Sûrement le plus beau cadeau de ta vie, Weasley », railla celui-ci en le regardant ouvrir son paquet, à bout de bras, au cas où il exploserait.

Une fois le paquet ouvert, et après avoir laissé suffisamment de temps à un éventuel piège pour se déclencher, Ron inspecta le contenu du paquet. Deux Gallions.

« C'est pour ouvrir un Livret A chez Gringotts », fit Draco, avec un large sourire. « Allez, souris, Weasley, te voilà plus riche que tes parents ! »

« Je rêve », soupira Hermione en jetant un regard désolé à Ron, tandis que Sarah pouffait.

« Laisse, Hermione », fit Ron qui souriait, étrangement. « Je m'en servirai pour t'acheter un cadeau, Mione, ça me fait plaisir … »

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Hermione se sentit étrangement heureuse. Car même si les vannes fusaient de part et d'autres, ils étaient tous ensemble. C'était ça, Noël.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après un repas de midi extrêmement copieux, tous se mirent en route pour Ste Mangouste. Hermione pensait bien en profiter pour demander quelques médicaments pour Sarah, histoire qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête. Arrivés à l'accueil, ils demandèrent à la réceptionniste s'il était possible de voir Ginny Weasley. La réceptionniste leur jeta des regards soupçonneux et s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'une voix de stentor retentit dans le couloir.

« C'est bon, Lavinia, vous pouvez les laisser passer ! »

Tous se retournèrent et virent Rogue s'approcher d'eux.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? », grommela le Maître des Potions.

« Quel accueil », marmonna Draco en fusillant Rogue du regard.  
« Bonjour Professeur », fit Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

« Bonjour, Potter », cracha-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. « Et bonjour … le chien-de-garde-de-Potter », ajouta-t-il d'un air méchant. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione, étrangement raide, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de Sarah. « Miss Granger », dit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop solennel.

« P-p-professeur », le salua Hermione tandis que Sarah ricanait et que les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes, vous ? », aboya-t-il à l'attention de Sarah, qui cessa de rire. « Venez avec moi, vous allez consulter un Médicomage. » Et il emporta Sarah avec lui vers une porte ou le mot « CONSULTATIONS » s'affichait en grandes lettres bleues. Il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le petit groupe. « Salle HS38. Dites que vous venez de ma part. Lavinia, prévenez Morty de leur arrivée ! », aboya-t-il tandis que la réceptionniste envoyait un mémo volant au dénommé Morty. Puis il disparut derrière la porte des Consultations, qui se referma avec fracas.

« HS38 ? C'est où ça ? », demanda Ron en cherchant un quelconque panneau d'indications autour de lui. La réceptionniste l'entendit et soupira.

« Sous-sol. Vous prenez à gauche, vous entrez dans le service de Haute –Surveillance, et c'est la salle 38. »

« Euh, merci », fit Ron tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers un ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sous-sol, où ils furent accueillis par un garde à l'air sympathique, dont le badge sur sa poitrine portait le nom de Morty.

« C'est vous qui venez voir la petite Weasley ? », leur demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. « Il y a quelques règles de sécurité à respecter », dit-il en leur tendant des masques chirurgicaux. « Normalement, elle n'est plus contagieuse mais nous préférons être prudents. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à lui faire passer des objets et vous devez également retirer vos chaussures, vos ceintures et tous vos objets précieux avant d'entrer dans le sas. Oh et surtout, ne croyez rien de ce qu'elle peut vous dire : Mr Rogue nous a prévenu qu'elle était dangereuse et dérangée, elle va essayer de vous convaincre de la faire sortir d'ici. Surtout n'approchez pas de la porte réservée aux Médicomages. C'est tout. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas choquée par toutes ces mesures de sécurité, et c'était cela qui effrayait le plus les deux Gryffondors.

« Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais rester avec vous », fit Draco au garde. « Je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de mes objets précieux ou de mes chaussures et puis je n'en ai rien à faire de cette gamine. »

Le garde hocha la tête. « Vous savez jouer au Poker sorcier ? », lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bureau, au bout du couloir. « On pourrait faire une partie, pendant que vos amis sont là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mise ? », fit Draco, intéressé.

« De l'argent, des femmes, c'est comme vous voulez », s'esclaffa Morty tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard scandalisé, ne comprenant pas qu'il faisait de l'humour. Le blond et le garde s'éloignèrent, laissant le Trio devant la porte HS38. Un petit bac bleu étiqueté : OBJETS PRECIEUX, CHAUSSURES … était posé par terre et ils entreprirent de se défaire de leurs chaussures, ceintures et Hermione enleva aussi ses bracelets et boucles d'oreilles. Ils mirent les masques sur leurs visages et enfilèrent les sur-chaussures jetables posées à côté du bac, puis poussèrent la porte. Ils arrivèrent dans un sas vitré et de l'autre côté de cette vitre …

« Ginny », souffla Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

Sa petite sœur était assise à même le sol d'un blanc éblouissant, vêtue d'une combinaison de coton blanc, entourée de murs blancs. Si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été d'un rouge flamboyant, Ginny aurait pu disparaître dans le blanc immaculé du décor. En entendant du bruit, Ginny leva la tête, vit d'abord Hermione, puis Ron et enfin Harry. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et sembla vouloir lui sauter à la gorge mais bascula soudain en arrière en poussant un hurlement de rage. C'est à ce moment là que Ron vit les chaînes et les anneaux de tissu renforcé qui retenaient sa sœur par les poignets. Hermione recula d'un pas. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié de se faire endormir et enfermer ici. La Gryffondor se surprit à penser « Chacun son tour, Ginevra » mais se gronda mentalement d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

« Harry … », siffla Ginny en continuant de tirer sur ses chaînes. « Tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici pour _me _voir ? » Elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique. « C'est adorable. » Tellement adorable qu'elle cracha sur le sol en le fusillant du regard.

Harry lui jetait un regard scandalisé, n'osant pas y croire.

« J'aurais dû dire à Tom de te tuer quand vous êtes venus nous espionner au Manoir », siffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « De vous tuer tous ! »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Toi, tu m'as bien eue, en tous cas … Tu m'as bien baisée, ouais … Si j'avais su … »

Ginny se rassit sur le sol, sans cesser de jeter des regards assassins au petit groupe. Ron était sans voix.

« Il fallait que je le fasse, Ginny, tu devenais insupportable », fit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

« La ferme, Hermione. Tu es bien placée pour me faire la leçon, avec ce que tu as fait au Ministère … »

« Tais-toi, Ginny, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », gronda Hermione en souhaitant soudain que la vitre disparaisse pour qu'elle puisse aller régler son compte à cette petite traînée avant qu'elle ne révèle à ses amis la tuerie du Ministère.

« C'est sûr … c'est moi qui me fais enfermer mais nous savons très bien toi et moi que la plus dangereuse ici, c'est toi, Hermione … », souffla Ginny en se relevant.

« Hermione … qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? », demanda Harry.

« Laisse tomber Harry, le garde nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la croire », répondit sèchement Hermione. Harry ne répondit pas. Ginny éclata d'un rire grinçant et recommença à tirer machinalement sur ses chaînes.

« Tu me fais rire, Miss Parfaite … », railla Ginny. « Peut-être que tes _amis_ devraient savoir ce que tu as fait-

Hermione se jeta contre la vitre. « Il n'y a rien à savoir, Ginny, rien du tout, tu deviens complètement cinglée-

« Et toi, tu es un monstre », ricana Ginny. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de rire bien longtemps. Hermione, furieuse, venait de traverser la paroi en verre comme si c'était un simple rideau d'eau et se jeta sur Ginny. Harry voulut s'élancer pour la retenir, mais le verre était dur comme du béton … comment avait-elle fait pour le traverser …

Tout se passa alors très vite. Hermione se jeta sur Ginny et Ginny l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Très vite, la petite main de Ginny se dégagea de son anneau de tissu et Hermione comprit mais trop tard qu'elle savait très bien comment se débarrasser de ses chaînes. Avant que quoi que ce soit ait pu se produire, Ginny se jeta sur Hermione et entoura la chaîne libre autour de son cou et serra.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais les chaînes comprimaient sa gorge. Elle entendait vaguement Harry hurler et tambouriner contre la vitre. Des points blancs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, comme de la neige. Ses jambes étaient agitées de convulsions et elle tenta désespérément de puiser dans ses dernières forces un moyen de repousser les chaînes par la pensée mais impossible. Sa vision s'obscurcissait lorsqu'elle pensa que ce qu'elle venait de faire était vraiment stupide. Le gardien les avait prévenus après tout …

Un grand bruit lui parvint vaguement et elle sentit qu'on l'arrachait du sol. Puis, un grand courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans sa gorge, lui brûlant les poumons. Hermione se mit à tousser, la respiration sifflante, et ouvrit les yeux. Un Médicomage pointait sa baguette sur elle en marmonnant. L'air continuait de brûler l'intérieur de son torse et elle pensa qu'elle allait se consumer de l'intérieur. Dans le flou artistique qu'était sa vision, elle distingua une tête blonde et sut que tout irait bien. Derrière elle, d'autres cris retentissaient. Elle tenta de se redresser mais on la repoussa doucement sur le sol.

« Ne bougez pas, Miss, nous soignons votre cou », dit le Médicomage.

C'est à cet instant que Hermione sentit une chaleur poisseuse couler dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Elle porta une main à sa gorge puis devant ses yeux et vit ses doigts teintés de rouge.

« Les chaînes ont entamé votre peau, Miss, ne bougez pas. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se révulser. Depuis ce jour … elle ne supportait plus la vue du sang. Trop de sang, cette odeur de métal … cette chaleur gluante … Hermione sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit blanc. Elle sentit un poids sur son ventre et baissa les yeux. Draco était assis sur une chaise et avait posé sa tête sur son estomac. Il dormait profondément. Hermione tourna la tête et vit une pendule accrochée au mur. 17h30. Génial, elle avait passé son après-midi de Noël à dormir. Si elle avait su, elle aurait sauté la case « Sainte-Mangouste » pour passer directement par la case départ et toucher 2 000 livres. Voilà qu'elle faisait des métaphores Monopoly, maintenant …

Draco dut sentir qu'elle bougeait car il se redressa et frotta ses yeux embués de sommeil. Il avait un côté des cheveux plaqué contre le visage et l'autre ébouriffé.

« Tu es réveillée ? », demanda-t-il en se penchant sur Hermione, qui hocha la tête. « Bien, parfait. Tu te sens en forme ? » Hermione sourit et répondit par l'affirmative. « Parfait », reprit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu vas donc pouvoir m'expliquer comment-tu-es-entrée-dans-cette-pièce-putain-de-merde ? »

Le ton était monté. Hermione se tassa sur son oreiller. « Heu … on pourrait parler de ça plus tard ? Parce que … »

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais. « D'accord. Je sais que tu me le diras ce soir. »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber. Tu me diras tout après ma surprise, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, peu rassurée de devoir lui expliquer comment elle avait réussi à s'échapper du Ministère, à faire apparaître le petit-déjeuner et surtout … comment Draco avait gagné son match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor …

Une ribambelle de Médicomages se mit à défiler pour lui faire divers examens et à 18h30, l'autorisèrent à quitter Ste Mangouste. Sarah les attendait dans la salle d'attente, l'air quelque peu inquiet en compagnie d'Harry et Ron qui restaient silencieux. En voyant Hermione, Sarah se leva et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« Bien, merci », répondit Hermione en voyant que Sarah aussi avait repris des couleurs. « Et toi ? »

« Rogue m'a amenée de force voir un médecin. Il m'a donné tout un tas de potions imbuvables et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me nourrisse correctement. J'ai aussi ça, à prendre pendant trois jours », dit-elle en montrant une fiole de potion rouge dans un sachet en papier blanc orné d'une mangouste. « Et toi, ta gorge, ça va ? Si je tenais cette garce, je lui éclaterais la tête. »

« Ca va … J'ai vraiment été stupide. J'ai marché dans son piège, non, j'ai carrément couru, même », marmonna Hermione.

« Et tu es censée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération … c'est pas hyper rassurant pour les autres représentants de la-dite génération », plaisanta Sarah en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. « Viens, on rentre au Chaudron, je serais pas contre un ou deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu pour se remettre de nos émotions. »

« Mademoiselle Decaup », fit un Médicomage qui sortait de l'aile des Consultations. « L'alcool est déconseillé pendant votre traitement ! »

« Ca va, ça va », grommela Sarah en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Vite, on se tire, je flippe d'être ici. »

« Et n'oubliez pas de manger des agrumes, pour la Vitamine C ! », lui lança le Médicomage alors qu'elle détalait vers la sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De retour au Chaudron Baveur, ils allèrent se prendre une Bièraubeurre bien méritée. Ron et Harry étaient bien calmes. Ils semblaient avoir été assez choqués par les évènements de l'après-midi.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle était devenue … ? », Harry se tut, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire le comportement de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise, Harry ? », souffla Hermione tristement. « Qu'elle était devenue une pauvre conne, ivre de pouvoir et de bêtise ? Tu ne m'aurais pas crue sans le voir de tes propres yeux. »

Harry baissa la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison. « Je ne sais plus … enfin … je ne sais pas si elle vaut la peine qu'on se donne tout ce mal … »

Ron se redressa sur sa chaise. « T'es dingue, ou quoi ? C'est ma sœur ! C'est ton ex petite-amie ! Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire ! »

« C'était la meilleure amie d'Hermione à une époque ! Et pourtant elle vient d'essayer de la tuer ! », s'emporta Harry.

« Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Harry ! Si c'était TA famille, tu n'abandonnerais pas, pas vrai ? Après tout, ça a toujours été pour toi qu'on s'est battus toutes ces années ! Et maintenant que c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'il faut se battre, tu baisses les bras ? » Ron était écarlate. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça Harry, dans la vie c'est donnant-donnant ! »

Le silence s'installa à leur table. Harry détourna les yeux. Ron prit ça pour un « non » et se leva. « Bien, alors je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. »

Il monta à l'étage des chambres et disparut. Hermione souffla et s'écrasa le front sur la table. « Joyeux Noël », marmonna-t-elle.

Harry se leva et lui posa une main sur son épaule. « Je vais essayer de lui parler, Mione. Merci d'être venue et rétablis-toi bien. » Il se tourna vers Sarah. « Si jamais Ron me met dehors, je pourrai squatter le sofa qui est dans ta chambre ? »

Sarah sourit et hocha la tête. « Pas de souci, Potter. »

Harry s'éloigna, mais s'arrêta net. Il revint sur ses pas et Hermione releva la tête. « Ginny a dit quelque chose pendant que les Médicomages la rattachaient. Elle criait : « on a réussi, Harry ! Ca a marché … » tu sais de quoi elle voulait parler ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non, désolée, je ne sais rien sur les plans de Voldemort … »

Sarah se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise. Elle savait. Lucius lui avait tout expliqué. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler. Il devait comprendre par lui-même.

« Potter … », dit-elle doucement tandis qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau. « Je crois que tu devrais fouiller dans tes souvenirs. Rappelle-toi les choses que tu lui as dites, ce que tu as fais contre lui … je suis sûre que ça pourrait t'aider … »

Harry lui jeta un regard perçant, puis hocha la tête pour la remercier. Il grimpa les escaliers, laissant Draco, Hermione et Sarah seuls.

« On ne devrait pas tarder, si je veux t'offrir mon cadeau », souffla Draco dans l'oreille d'Hermione, qui sourit.

Sarah, qui avait tout entendu, se leva et leur sourit. « J'ai compris, je vous laisse entre amoureux. A plus Hermione … et Blondinet. »

Le petit couple attendit qu'elle ait disparu à son tour pour sortir du bar. À cet instant, Draco sortit un foulard de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. « Attache ça, autour de tes yeux. C'est ma surprise. »

Hermione s'exécuta et il lui prit la main pour Transplaner. « Prête ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Ils transplanèrent et il la guida à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, puis dans des escaliers. Hermione entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et se sentit envahie par une douce chaleur et une odeur de fleurs. Draco lui ôta le foulard et souffla : « Surprise. »

À suivre ….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que Draco a offert à Hermione pour Noël ! Hin hin hin, je suis diabolique. Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! De Ginny, de Ron, et balancez vos théories sur le cadeau que fait Draco à Hermione ! Celui qui trouve a gagné … le droit de lire. Lol**

**Bisous à tous et merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Xérès !**


	28. Chapter 28

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin la surprise que vous attendiez tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Au programme dans ce chapitre : un titre qui fera plaisir aux fans de Narnia, du romantisme, de l'action, de l'humour, des plans diaboliques et des révélations ! Et bien entendu, encore un suspense à vous taper le cul par terre en fin de chapitre :D**

**Amusez-vous bien ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**PrettyLo' : Ce n'est pas parce que Sarah pense à Lucius que ça va repartir entre eux. Quand tu largues ou que tu te fais larguer, après une histoire aussi passionnelle, tu ne t'arrêtes pas de penser à la personne que tu aimais du jour au lendemain (enfin, j'espère …) lol. Bisous et merci !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Non, ce n'est pas un dîner aux chandelles ! Raté ! Moi aussi j'étais pétée de rire quand j'ai eu l'idée du cadeau que Draco offrirait à Ron, il fallait absolument que je le mette. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Erika Northman : Merci pour le « pavé » ! Ron va se faire une raison, tu penses ? Peut-être pas … En tous cas, ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et Harry est un indice hyper important sur la nature du plan de Voldemort … Quant à la surprise, ce ne sera pas forcément hot mais hyper romantique … Enfin tu vas voir ^^ Gros bisous ! (Ah et je veux une alliance de chez Cartier …XD)Lol, je viens de voir ta deuxième review (genre : Erika, quand y'en a plus y'en a encore !) Rogue est ambigu, certes mais il n'est pas du côté de la Brigade. Après, en ce qui concerne ses réelles intentions … il tire toujours son épingle du jeu, alors on verra … :D (c'est quoi cette expression : des vessies pour des lanternes ? oO) **

**Littlepixette : hin hin hin, le « on a réussi », c'est juste pour vous dire que Voldemort et Ginny ont réussi l'objectif principal de leur plan, le plan que vous mourrez tous d'envie de connaître depuis le début de cette fic … HIN HIN HIN je suis immonde ! Ta frustration sera largement comblée dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Bisous !**

**Jun O-Ren : Non, raté ce n'est pas un parc ^^. Quant à Brady et Sarah, il faut savoir que c'est toujours plus facile d'être celui qui part que celui qui reste seul en arrière. Elle va forcément lui manquer plus qu'il ne lui manquera… Merci pour ta review ! Bises.**

**Mione159 : Lol, non pour l'instant je n'avais pas prévu d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de goodies mais ça peut être une idée pour un one shot ^^. En ce qui concerne la surprise, je pense que tu vas être servie : un long moment de Dramione ! Bisous !**

**Ani Black : C'est énorme parce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui disent la même chose que toi au sujet des ongles arrachés. Je ne comprends pas d'où viens cette psychose des ongles arrachés dans la société post-industrialisée. Peut-être y-a-t'il matière à faire une thèse là-dessus… lol Merci et bisous !**

**Lullaby Lully : Pour le Ministère, Snape est au courant, oui, mais il y en a un autre qui est au courant de tout (notre Tom-Tom chéri) et si Tom-Tom est au courant, Ginny aussi, logique … Pour Ron, ce chapitre lui sera en partie consacré, car bien entendu, comme à chaque fois que Ron est en colère et part bouder dans son coin, il prend des initiatives (pas toujours très bonnes, enfin …). En Ginny, les actes qu'elle a commis pour ramener Tom à la vie l'ont certes changée en quelque chose de moins humain mais ce n'est pas forcément elle qui est soumise dans ce couple, mais tu pourras le constater dans les prochains chapitres … Si tu n'aimes pas Patrick Sébastien, j'ai l'intégrale de Yannick Noah et de Bébé Lily si tu préfères XD. Et à savoir qui prendra le nom de qui … bah c'est MOI l'auteur donc c'est MOI qui garde mon nom (logique simpliste mais logique quand même). Mais console-toi, toi, tu récupères la moitié de ma fortune en cas de divorce … tiens, d'ailleurs je vais aller voir mon avocat pour qu'il me concocte un petit contrat de mariage en béton … :D Bisous, ma femme !**

**Un grand merci à Senara38, ma-viie-63, mOowna-xoxo, Babarkiller (même si tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre 26, je ne t'oublie pas sinon je me fais engueuler …^^).**

Chapitre 27 : La Lionne, la Sorcière et l'Armoire magique

_Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Ils transplanèrent et il la guida à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, puis dans des escaliers. Hermione entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et se sentit envahie par une douce chaleur et une odeur de fleurs. Draco lui ôta le foulard et souffla : « Surprise. »_

Hermione plissa les yeux pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Une petite chambre meublée d'un grand lit, deux tables de nuit, un bureau sur lequel trônait une petite télévision noire … Des bougies rouges et blanches étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, inondant celle-ci d'une douce lueur orangée. Un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges était posé sur le bureau et des pétales disposés sur le couvre-lit. Cette chambre d'hôtel lui semblait étrangement familière. Et pour cause …

Hermione se retourna vivement vers Draco qui souriait doucement. « Mais … c'est ici que-

Le blond hocha la tête et Hermione reprit son observation de la pièce. Oui. C'était bien dans cette chambre, dans cet hôtel qu'ils avaient logé pendant leur weekend de recherches au Ministère de la Magie.

« J'ai demandé à louer la même chambre que ce jour-là », souffla Draco en la prenant dans ses bras. « Parce que c'est ici qu'on s'est tout dit. Et c'est ici que j'ai compris combien tu comptes pour moi. »

Hermione inspira profondément en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de respirer depuis qu'il lui avait ôté le bandeau des yeux.

« C'est … c'est magnifique », murmura-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. « C'est un très beau cadeau … »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Hein ? Non, ça c'était la surprise, pas ton cadeau », se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Pour qui tu me prends : un type qui se contente d'offrir une nuit d'hôtel à sa copine est un gros pervers. Moi je suis un pervers généreux », gloussa-t-il en sortant une boîte bleu nuit de la poche de sa veste. « Joyeux Noël, Hermione ».

Hermione retint à nouveau son souffle et rosit : à côté de tout ça, son cadeau à elle allait lui paraître ridicule …

Elle prit la boîte bleue et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin monogrammé Chopard (Hermione faillit s'évanouir sur le tapis) se trouvait le plus magnifique collier qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un tour de cou fait de fleurs de diamants. Une minuscule étiquette dans un coin de la boîte indiquait 23,53 carats et la Gryffondor pensa qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, il y avait des centaines de diamant sur ce collier. _Mais il est fou … mais il est fou …_

Bien entendu, un Malfoy étant ce qu'il est, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter …

« Il y a exactement 3150 petits diamants sur ce collier … » (Hermione se sentit vaciller). Draco se pencha dans son cou et murmura : « Pourtant, tu brilles bien plus que lui à mes yeux … »

« Tu es complètement fou … », souffla Hermione en fixant le collier, émerveillée. « Je ne peux pas accepter-

« Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux le reprendre … », dit-il avec un sourire narquois en tendant le bras pour reprendre la boîte. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non, non, je le garde … » dit-elle précipitamment tandis que Draco s'esclaffait. « C'est juste … mon cadeau va paraître tellement minable à côté du tien … »

« N'importe quoi », dit-il sèchement. « Te connaissant, ton cadeau sera très bien choisi. Les cadeaux utiles et intelligents, c'est ton domaine, alors laisse-moi m'occuper des cadeaux … », il se tut, cherchant ses mots.

« Outrageusement luxueux ? », proposa Hermione sans détacher son regard du collier.

« J'aurais plutôt dit : décoratifs et banals, mais si tu veux … », sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Hermione fouilla dans ses affaires et lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert et décoré de mini Draco Malfoys version dessin animé. En regardant de plus près le paquet, Draco remarqua que les mini-luis enchaînaient les poses : sourire narquois – clin d'œil – mine boudeuse – salut de la main – sourire narquois – clin d'œil etc … Draco haussa les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi deviner : encore cette boutique de groupies à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Hermione sourit et rougit. « J'ai adoré ce papier, il fallait absolument que je l'achète … Par contre, fais attention en l'ouvrant, il déteste qu'on le déchire ! J'ai eu le malheur d'en arracher un coin sans faire exprès et … il sort sa petite baguette pour te jeter un sort qui te pique le bout des doigts. C'est mignon, mais ça fait quand même un peu mal … »

Draco éclata de rire et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur, plusieurs cadeaux étaient empilés. Au-dessus, une boîte contenait une montre de sorciers. Elle donnait l'heure, mais aussi les prévisions météorologiques, faisait chronomètre, réveil, résistait à tous les sortilèges, à l'eau, à toutes les températures, et avait un petit système équivalent du GPS pour se repérer en cas de Transplanage raté. Le tout contenu dans une belle montre bracelet très masculine en plaqué argent. Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une comme ça », dit-il, ravi, « mais mon père n'a jamais voulu. Il disait que ça ressemblait trop aux montres moldues. »

Hermione pensa que les moldus avaient rarement des GPS et des stations météo dans leur montre mais ne dit rien. Draco regardait déjà son deuxième cadeau : un pull en cachemire vert sombre tout doux.

« C'est comme le papier, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il est trop doux », fit Hermione d'une petite voix. « J'ai passé trois quart d'heure dans le magasin à le caresser et à frotter ma joue sur la manche. A tel point que la vendeuse est venue me dire de le payer ou de m'en aller tout de suite … »

Le blond éclata de rire. « Tu te frotteras aussi contre moi quand je le porterai ? »

« Bah, c'est un peu le but, je dirais … », pouffa Hermione.

Draco se leva pour l'embrasser et Hermione se laissa emporter par son baiser, la tête dans les nuages et les jambes en coton.

« Mais dis-moi … », fit-elle gênée. « Je pensais … je ne vais pas porter ton collier à Poudlard, il est bien trop précieux … c'est dommage de me l'avoir offert et de ne pas pouvoir le porter … »

Le blond grimaça légèrement. « Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « J'en étais sûre … ce cadeau n'est pas innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, Draco Malfoy ? »

« Tu es bien placée pour me reprocher d'avoir des secrets, Hermione Gr-. » Mais il s'arrêta en voyant son regard menaçant. « Il faudrait que tu le portes à la réception annuelle du jour de l'an qui a lieu chaque année au Manoir Malfoy, tout le gratin sera là et comme ma mère est morte et que mon père est censé l'être lui aussi, c'est moi qui doit présider la réception », dit-il très vite, tandis que le visage d'Hermione se décomposait. « Et je vais devoir te présenter à tout le monde, alors ce collier leur fera un peu oublier que tu es … enfin … »

« Que je suis … ? », fit Hermione menaçante en croisant les bras. « Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Draco grimaça. « Oui mais non … enfin … ils ne sont pas tous comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien … maintenant, je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as des choses à me dire … »

« Et si on en parlait demain ? », tenta Hermione en se collant contre lui de manière très suggestive. « On a une chambre d'hôtel dont on doit profiter … »

Draco soupira, lui prit la boîte du collier des mains et la referma avant de la poser sur la table de nuit. Puis il saisit les poignets d'Hermione et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit. « Bien essayé. Mais c'est raté. Alors ? C'était quoi ce délire à l'hôpital ? »

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. « Mais … »

« Pas de mais. Tu auras tous les droits sur mon corps d'éphèbe quand tu m'auras expliqué tout ce que je veux savoir. Crache le morceau. »

Hermione referma la bouche et prit une mine boudeuse.

« Cherche pas. Les moues adorables ne marcheront pas. Je suis immunisé », plaisanta le Serpentard.

« D'ACCORD ! », explosa Hermione, furieuse d'avoir perdu la bataille. « Mais promets moi de ne pas te fâcher. »

« Je te rappelle que dans cette chambre, on se dit tout. La dernière fois, on a parlé et regarde ! » Il pointa son index vers son visage. « Je suis toujours là. »

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu rassurée.

« Bon … » Elle soupira et chercha son regard. « Tu te rappelles la formule griffonnée dans la marge de la liste, près de mon nom … ta mission … »

Draco fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Oui. En couchant avec toi, je devais déclencher quelque chose, te changer en … quelque chose de dangereux. » Il vit Hermione hocher la tête. « Mais alors quoi ? Ca a pas marché, ce truc là, il ne t'est rien arrivé. »

Hermione grimaça.

« Je vois. Ça a marché, c'est ça ? », marmonna Draco.

« Bah euh oui … », murmura-t-elle, l'air penaud.

« Tu es sûre ? A quoi tu le vois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir… »

Hermione soupira. « Je suis devenue très puissante. Je peux utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'est comme ça que j'ai endormi Ginny ce soir-là … C'est comme une espèce de bourrasque qui souffle de l'énergie hors de moi … c'est indescriptible, cette sensation … »

« La magie sans baguette n'est pas une maladie sexuellement transmissible, Hermione », la gronda gentiment Draco. « Tout le monde sait que tu es une sorcière puissante, ça n'étonnerait personne de savoir que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs sans l'aide d'une baguette. Et puis tu as endormi Ginny la semaine dernière, alors que ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois … »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai réussi à échapper au Ministère, lorsqu'ils m'ont enlevée à Pré-au- Lard … J'ai senti la magie m'envahir … et la seconde d'après ils étaient tous … » Hermione frissonna. « Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait mais … les corps étaient … »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais pleine de sang, quand on t'a retrouvée ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et éviter ce massacre … »

« Je t'interdis de le faire », fit Draco en serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Si tu n'avais pas fait … ce que tu as fait, tu ne serais peut-être pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Rappelle-toi dans quel état j'étais dès que tu t'éloignais de quelques mètres … »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vue ? Quand tu … », demanda Draco mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non. Je crois même que personne n'était au courant de ma présence là-bas, car personne n'a essayé de me retrouver ou de m'arrêter ensuite … mis à part … » Elle referma la bouche. Elle allait dire « Rogue » mais choisit de se taire.

« Qui ? », fit Draco, l'air soudain inquiet.

« Non c'est bon, c'est quelqu'un de confiance … Je … j'en ai parlé à Rogue … », mentit Hermione. Le fait est que c'était plutôt Rogue qui lui en avait parlé. Mais elle ne voulait pas dire à Draco qu'elle avait appris que Rogue était le chef de la Brigade. C'était manifestement un secret et il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

« C'est dingue, ce type est toujours au courant de toutes les histoires. Je me demande comment il fait … », fit Draco, pensif.

« Très bonne question … », grinça Hermione.

« Et sinon, il y a eu d'autres choses ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Peut-être que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'on aie … », commença le Serpentard.

« En fait ça a commencé le lendemain de notre première nuit … », marmonna Hermione.

« Ah oui … », sourit le blond à ce souvenir. « Quelle nuit … Je me souviens … C'était juste avant le match de Quidditch contre-

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Draco s'arrêta net et son sourire s'effaça. La Gryffondor pouvait presque voir les rouages fonctionner dans la tête de Draco : MATCH – POTTER – VICTOIRE CONTRE POTTER – ETRANGE – POTTER CONVAINCU DE TRICHERIE. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu … tu as truqué le match … tu m'as fait gagner … ? », siffla-t-il comme s'il manquait d'air.

« Oui mais … je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », balbutia Hermione. « Et franchement, on s'en fiche un peu … »

« Tu te rends compte que la seule fois que j'ai battu Potter, la seule fois où je me suis dit que j'avais bien joué, la seule fois où mes coéquipiers m'ont félicité … c'est parce que tu m'as aidé à gagner ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Franchement, tu exagères. Je te dis que j'ai assassiné trois types, tu me dis que c'est très bien, et tu te mets en colère parce que je t'ai aidé à gagner un stupide match de Quidditch ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres. « Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis déçu. »

Hermione poussa un cri d'exaspération (_Raaah, les mecs !_) mais fut interrompue lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Ah ! », fit Draco en sautant sur ses pieds, l'air ravi de changer de sujet. « C'est le dîner. »

Il alla ouvrir la porte et Hermione l'entendit remercier le livreur puis refermer. Après l'hôtel et le collier, Hermione s'attendait à voir arriver un festin et fut surprise de le voir revenir avec deux … cartons de pizza.

« Des pizzas ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Oui », répondit le blond en souriant. « C'est bien ce qu'on avait mangé ce soir-là, dans cette même chambre, non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Donc, le but c'était de revivre une soirée comme celle de notre weekend ? »

« C'est ça : chambre d'hôtel, pizza, programme stupide à la télé, confidences sur l'oreiller avec une petite nouveauté en prime, plus tard dans la soirée … », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Hermione éclata de rire. « Ah non, si tu veux respecter la tradition, on ne peut pas faire l'amour ici, c'est une chambre chaste : on devra se contenter de dormir. »

« Tu rêves, Granger », marmonna le Serpentard en mordant dans sa pizza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Sarah commençait à regretter de ne pas être dans un hôtel moldu. Dans la chambre voisine, Ron et Harry se disputaient depuis plus d'une heure et il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur la lecture des « Hommes viennent de Mars », tant ils faisaient du boucan. Si au moins elle avait eu les images avec le son, elle aurait pu profiter de la dispute avec un grand pot de pop corns et faire comme si elle regardait « The Jerry Springer Show ».

« Mon royaume pour une télé … », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Ron hurlait pour la centième fois au moins « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre égoïste, Harry ! »

« A votre service, Mademoiselle ! », fit une voix qui semblait venir de l'armoire de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Sarah poussa un cri et se redressa. Elle était toujours seule dans la pièce.

« Je deviens dingue ou quoi ? », marmonna-t-elle en regardant suspicieusement le flacon de potion rouge qu'on lui avait prescrit à Ste Mangouste. « Où sont les contre-indications sur ce truc ? », dit-elle en retournant la fiole dans tous les sens pour lire l'étiquette.

« Mademoiselle désire-t-elle un lecteur DVD avec sa télé ? », fit à nouveau la voix dans l'armoire.

Sarah poussa un autre cri. Elle devenait définitivement cinglée, voilà que l'armoire parlait. Bon, la seule façon d'échapper à la folie, c'était d'y céder …

« Euh … non une télé suffira … », dit-elle en se sentant stupide de parler dans le vide.

Aussitôt dit, une télévision grand écran apparut avec un craquement sonore sur le bureau de la pièce, la télécommande apparut à son tour sur le lit, près de Sarah. La jeune fille la toucha du doigt pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle. C'était le cas.

« Euh … merci … », marmonna Sarah dans le vide. Cet hôtel était décidément très bizarre. Mais les cris n'ayant pas cessés dans l'autre pièce, elle décida de profiter de sa chance bizarroïde et alluma la télé. Volume maximum.

Après avoir zappé « Qui veut gagner des mini-lions ? », un documentaire animalier sur les loutres d'Ouzbékistan et regardé un épisode d'une série débile avec rires pré-enregistrés, Sarah soupira et se redressa, hésitante, vers l'armoire.

« Et sinon, la proposition tient toujours pour le lecteur DVD ? »

Mais avant que l'armoire ait pu répondre, on frappa à la porte. Sarah se leva pour ouvrir et se trouva face à face avec Harry.

« Potter ? Euh … tout va bien ? », fit la jeune fille en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

« Ron est parti. Besoin d'air. Rentrera quand il aura faim », grommela-t-il tandis que Sarah fronçait les sourcils. « Tiens, tu as une télé ? », ajouta le brun en repérant l'écran sur lequel passait une publicité pour des serviettes hygiéniques.

« Euh …ouais », répondit simplement Sarah en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Elle lui tendit la télécommande. « Choisis ce que tu veux. »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'une armoire parlante venait de lui faire apparaître une télé trafiquée pour fonctionner dans le monde magique avant de lui proposer le lecteur DVD assorti … Il y a des limites à tout, non ?

Sarah se pencha sur sa table de nuit et en sortit un paquet de bonbons multicolores. « J'ai décidé de recommencer à manger », dit-elle devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. « Tu en veux ? »

Il la remercia et piocha un bonbon rose et blanc en forme de crocs de vampire. « Le médecin ne t'a pas dit de manger équilibré et des agrumes pour la vitamine C ? », plaisanta-t-il tandis que Sarah levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle fouilla dans le paquet et sortit un bonbon en forme de crocodile orange. « Tout à fait ! Regarde, celui-ci est à l'orange ! », dit-elle avant de l'engloutir avec délice.

« Tiens, je crois que celui là est au citron », fit Harry en prenant un bonbon jaune en forme de chaussure. Il le lança en l'air et Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour le rattraper avec. Elle réussit mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit avec un cri strident.

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'elle se relevait en grognant. Elle saisit un long bonbon en forme de serpent et lui fouetta la joue avec. Harry bondit et prit un autre serpent pour répliquer. La bataille dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous deux sur le lit, à bout de souffle et hilares. A l'écran, un film idiot se mit en route et ils commencèrent à suivre l'histoire en pouffant de temps à autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se tourna vers Sarah et lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir changé les idées. Joyeux Noël, Sarah », dit-il doucement.

Sarah lui sourit à son tour. « De rien. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Potter. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron descendit à grands pas furieux le Chemin de Traverse, bousculant plusieurs sorciers qui fêtaient le soir de Noël avec leurs amis et une bouteille ou deux. Il marchait droit devant, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier de pierre froide qui menait à l'allée des Embrumes. Le discours d'Harry ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Comment osait-il abandonner la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, son ex-petite amie de surcroît, dans cette cellule sordide où elle semblait perdre la tête.

Hermione avait tort. Ginny n'était pas devenue folle : c'est cette cellule, cet enfermement qui la rendait dingue. Personne ne pourrait supporter une chose pareille.

Ron sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir en pensant qu'Hermione avait vécu la même situation, pire même, car les Mangemorts ne devaient sûrement pas installer les nés-Moldus dans des cellules propres, changer leurs vêtements et les nourrir régulièrement. Et pourtant, il avait minimisé sa souffrance quand elle s'en était sortie.

Ron secoua la tête. Maintenant, il avait une chance de se racheter et d'éviter à sa sœur de subir la même torture. Il allait la sortir de là. Une fois dans l'allée des Embrumes, il se mit à la recherche de Barjow et Burcke. Il entra et une petite sonnette rouillée tinta à son arrivée. Un petit homme dont l'apparence était aussi miteuse que son magasin sortit de l'arrière-boutique et accourut vers Ron.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que désirez-vous ? Un livre de magie noire, peut-être ? Ou bien un objet maudit ? »

« Je cherche une dose de Polynectar, pour une personne … non, pardon, deux. »

Le vendeur lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents pourries. « Aaah, le Monsieur désire se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre … Vous voulez avoir la femme d'un autre homme ? Vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'important ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas », cracha Ron avec une mine dégoûtée. Prendre la femme d'un autre homme ? Ce type était un gros pervers. Quoique … Ron refusa de continuer à penser, de peur de se voir bientôt arracher une mèche de cheveux à Malfoy. « Combien ça me coûtera ? », demanda-t-il à l'homme.

« 1 Gallion pièce. Donc deux fioles font 2 gallions, monsieur. »

Deux gallions … Ron esquissa un sourire narquois. Merci Malfoy …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux fioles de Polynectar dans sa poche, Ron remonta l'allée des Embrumes pour regagner le Chemin de Traverse et vers la Poste pour envoyer un hibou postal. Il acheta un parchemin et alla s'installer à l'une des tables pour griffonner à la hâte un mot …  
_A l'attention du Professeur Rogue,  
Je dois vous voir d'urgence, j'ai des informations importantes concernant …_  
Ron s'arrêta, la plume à mi-chemin entre son menton et le parchemin. Quelles informations pouvaient être assez intéressantes pour que Rogue se déplace … Il fallait bluffer.  
_concernant vos activités.  
_Parfait, pensa Ron. La seule chose qui pourrait faire déplacer Rogue, c'est lui-même … Ron esquissa un sourire narquois et reposa la plume sur le parchemin.  
_Rejoignez-moi au bout de la ruelle de Ste-Mangouste, devant le siège de La Gazette du Sorcier. Si vous ne venez pas, je vendrai directement mes informations au journal.  
_Ron gloussa. Il y allait un peu fort. Avec ça, il était sûr que ce gros imbécile de Rogue allait rappliquer en quatrième vitesse.

Il signa « Anonyme » et porta sa lettre au premier hibou du perchoir le plus proche. Puis il suivit le hibou à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait choisi le journal car il n'était pas loin de l'hôpital, Rogue arriverait plus vite. Il se cacha derrière un pan de mur et guetta l'arrivée de Rogue.

A Ste-Mangouste, Rogue était en grande discussion avec Morty, le garde du service de Haute-Sécurité lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser à proximité et tendit la patte vers lui. Il décrocha la lettre, la déroula et lut. Son visage vira au rouge alors qu'il lisait la deuxième lettre lui ordonnant de se déplacer en deux semaines. _Granger, encore ? Non, elle ne signe pas « Anonyme » et elle écrit beaucoup mieux que ça. Et sans faire de taches d'encre. Merlin, j'ai l'impression de corriger la copie d'un des moutards Weasley._

Rogue fourra avec humeur la lettre dans sa poche, salua Morty et partit pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron le vit arriver de loin et se terra dans un coin sombre avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Rogue s'avança, l'air furieux et chercha des yeux le responsable de cette perte de temps. Ron tendit le bras et visa, avant de murmurer : « Stupefix ! »

Rogue s'écroula sur le sol et Ron se précipita pour le traîner un peu plus loin dans la ruelle à l'abri des regards. Puis il lui arracha une mèche de cheveux, qu'il introduisit dans la fiole de Polynectar. Le liquide prit aussitôt une couleur de marécage et Ron grimaça avant de l'avaler d'un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux Rogues se trouvaient dans la ruelle : l'un était stupéfixé sur le sol et l'autre vêtu d'un gros pull orange et d'un pantalon trop petits pour lui. Ron s'empressa de voler sa cape à Rogue, laissant le professeur en chemise et en pantalon dans le froid. Ron revêtit la cape, qui couvrait ses propres vêtements et échangea aussi de chaussures avec Rogue. Bon, ça suffirait.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron passa la réception sans encombres, s'attirant même le regard lubrique de Lavinia, l'infirmière-standardiste, puis descendit jusqu'au sous-sol en prenant l'ascenseur. Dans celui-ci, Ron se trouva avec une jeune et jolie infirmière qui devait être à peine plus âgée que lui et qui lui jeta un regard intimidé. Ron sourit et se tourna vers elle, avant de la plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser et la tripoter goulûment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et en arracha quelques uns, juste avant que la jeune infirmière ne se rebiffe et ne le gifle de toutes ses forces. Ron/Rogue grimaça mais se dit qu'une gifle n'était rien comparé au plaisir de savoir que Rogue serait aussitôt considéré comme un gros pervers par toutes les infirmières du service avant la fin de la journée. Il descendit de l'ascenseur en serrant les cheveux dans sa main tandis que l'infirmière lui jetait un regard furieux avant de descendre au troisième sous-sol. Morty redressa la tête en le voyant mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : il pointa sa baguette sur lui et le stupéfixa. Morty s'écroula sur le sol, un sourire aimable figé sur son visage.

Ron courut jusqu'à la cellule de sa petite sœur et entra dans le sas. Ginny leva les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

« Encore vous », marmonna-t-elle. « Vous ne croyez pas que vous m'avez assez punie ? Elle va bien votre Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! »

Ron décida d'ignorer ce commentaire étrange et de sa voix de jeune homme (très loin de la voie rocailleuse de Rogue), s'adressa à sa sœur.

« Ginny ! C'est moi, Ron ! Je suis venu te sortir de là ! »

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira aussitôt et un sourire faux et malsain flotta sur ses lèvres. « Ron ? Sans blague, c'est toi ? Tu es venu me sauver ? »

Ron/Rogue hocha la tête et sourit. Ginny eut un frisson de dégoût e, voyant la bouche de Rogue se tordre en un rictus à mi-chemin entre le sourire et l'expression de douleur.

« Bon, est-ce que tu sais comment on ouvre cette vitre ? », demanda Ron à sa sœur, qui hocha la tête.

« Le garde a une espèce de carte dans sa poche. Il suffit de la passer devant ce petit détecteur, sur ta gauche. »

Ron partit en courant fouiller les poches de Morty tandis que le sourire ignoble de Ginny s'agrandissait. Elle tira sur ses poignets, mais les Médicomages avaient resserré ses liens après l'incident de l'après-midi. Lorsque Ron revint, il ouvrit la vitre et entra dans la cellule. Ginny prit aussitôt un air de chien battu.

« Vite, Ron, détache-moi, j'ai tellement mal aux bras … »

Ron s'empressa de détacher sa sœur. Puis il glissa les cheveux de l'infirmière dans la seconde fiole de Polynectar et la tendit à Ginny. « Tiens, ce sont les cheveux d'une infirmière. Ce sera plus simple pour sortir d'ici. »

Ginny but la fiole et se changea bientôt en une jeune femme à la poitrine abondante et aux longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien. « Pas mal, très bon choix », fit-elle en inspectant ses deux nouveaux airbags. « Tom va être ravi … »

« De quoi ? » fit Ron. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ginny avait subtilisé sa baguette et lui jetait un sortilège d'Imperium.

« Maintenant, tu vas me suivre, frérot, et pas de blagues … », marmonna Ginny en traînant son frère ensorcelé vers l'ascenseur. Ils sortirent sans encombre, même si Lavinia sembla déçue de voir Rogue partir avec une aussi jolie jeune femme. Une fois dans la rue, Ginny s'engouffra dans une ruelle proche et saisit un pavé qu'elle transforma en Portoloin, n'ayant pas encore son permis de transplaner. Puis elle stupéfixa Ron et jeta sa baguette sur son corps inerte avec un air de dégoût. L'instant d'après, elle s'écroulait devant la grille du Manoir Malfoy. Ginny entra dans le Manoir, jusque dans le salon, où elle apparut sous les yeux stupéfaits de Tom Jedusor et d'une partie de sa cour.

« Je peux savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? », demanda Tom en apercevant la jolie blonde.

« C'est moi, Tom, c'est Ginny, j'ai pris du Polynectar », répondit la blonde.

« Ginny, tu es revenue », souffla Tom en se levant. Puis, sous le regard dégoûté de Bellatrix, le jeune homme se leva et alla serrer la jeune Weasley dans ses bras. « Comment … tu étais malade … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici … Séverus était chargé de ta surveillance et il m'a dit que tu repartirais directement à Poudlard après ta guérison. »

« Je suis guérie, mais ces salauds m'ont enfermée dans une cellule de haute sécurité et m'ont attachée au mur », dit-elle en lui montrant ses poignets rougis. « Ton plan n'est pas suffisant, Tom, je te l'ai toujours dit. »

Tom Jedusor pinça les lèvres, furieux de constater que l'on avait osé maltraiter celle qu'il aimait.  
« Qui est responsable de tout cela ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Ginny souriait de nouveau.

« Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rogue, Sarah, Draco, tous … ils sont tous responsables. » Elle plissa les yeux et s'avança vers Tom pour lui prendre les mains. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu mais … il FAUT les supprimer, Tom. Pour moi. A cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait … », dit-elle en exhibant un peu plus ses bras meurtris.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, jeune fille ! », s'égosilla Bellatrix, furieuse. « Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tuer des gens ne fait plus partie de nos plans, alors pourquoi … »

« Très bien ! Si vous voulez vous terrer ici et vous comporter comme des lavettes, parfait ! », cracha Ginny. « Mais vous n'aurez jamais la paix tant que tous ceux-là ne seront pas dans une boîte à manger les pissenlits par la racine ! »

Les cheveux blonds de Ginny commençaient lentement à virer au roux et ses yeux bleus reprenaient leur couleur habituelle. Elle rapetissait aussi.

Tapi derrière la porte du salon, Lucius Malfoy tenta d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Une barbe d'une semaine avait poussé sur ses joues, ses cheveux d'ordinaire brillants étaient ternes et rêches, il avait maigri et sa peau était translucide, tant il avait pâli. Mais sa piètre condition physique n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre à toute vitesse. Il s'adossa contre le mur et tenta de respirer profondément. Cette folle dans l'autre pièce était décidée à éliminer les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères au monde. Son fils, Draco et la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux, Sarah. Sans eux, cette nouvelle vie qu'ils s'étaient tous offerts n'aurait plus aucun sens pour lui. S'ils mourraient, il n'aurait plus qu'à se foutre en l'air.

Il se redressa et descendit aux cuisines, là où travaillaient ses elfes. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, trois elfes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre en babillant, affolés.

« Vite, de la nourriture pour le Maître ! »

« Un verre de jus de fruit pour le Maître ! »

« Voulez-vous que nous appelions un médicomage, Maître ? »

Lucius leva la main pour les faire taire.

« Trouvez où sont mon fils et Sarah puis revenez me dire où ils se trouvent. »

Deux elfes hochèrent la tête et disparurent avec un pop sonore, tandis que trois autres accouraient avec des assiettes chargées de fruits, de plats en sauces et de desserts qu'ils posèrent sur une table devant Lucius. Une heure plus tard, les deux elfes revinrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

« Miss Sarah est au Chaudron Baveur, chambre 18, Maître. »

« Le jeune maître Draco est dans un petit hôtel de Londres, l'hôtel Victoria, avec Miss Granger. »

Lucius passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Merci … », souffla-t-il machinalement, tandis que ses deux elfes échangeaient un regard émerveillés de s'entendre remerciés par leur maître. Il se leva et alla prendre sa cape dans sa penderie. Il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette et sortit pour transplaner.

Hermione poussa un cri strident lorsque Lucius Malfoy, l'air complètement à l'ouest, apparut soudain près du lit dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel. Draco, torse nu et à cheval sur Hermione, hurla lui aussi en voyant son père et sauta hors du lit. Lucius Malfoy, qui n'avait en rien perdu son flegme britannique malgré sa santé précaire après plusieurs jours d'isolement, se contenta de leur ordonner d'un ton las de le retrouver au Chaudron Baveur dans une demi-heure. Puis il disparut à nouveau.

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de sa frayeur, tandis que Draco semblait profondément agacé de voir sa nuit romantique tomber à l'eau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Draco, de très mauvaise humeur, retrouvaient Lucius Malfoy dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était assis à une table plongée dans l'ombre pour les attendre.

« Bon, je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? », cracha sèchement Draco en fusillant son père du regard. Hermione lui posa la main sur le bras pour le calmer.

« Il faut que je vous parle. Et aussi à Sarah et-

« Pas question », dit fermement Hermione. « Sarah n'est pas encore remise, il est hors de question que vous la voyiez, et si vous êtes venu pour ça, je dois vous dire que-

« Hermione, par pitié, laissez-moi finir », fit Lucius d'un ton las en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Sarah est en danger. Non, vous êtes tous en danger. Je voudrais vous parler à tous, Potter y compris. Il est temps pour vous tous que vous sachiez pourquoi nous sommes revenus … »

À suivre ….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mouah ah ah ah ah, la reine du cliffhanger c'est moi ! Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre et après les explications, place à l'action ! La fin approche, mes amis et vous n'en sortirez pas indemnes …J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Laissez des reviews !**

**Xérès**


	29. Chapter 29

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Voici le nouveau chapitre La Voix des Morts. Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient jeter un coup d'œil au collier que Draco offre à Hermione dans le chapitre précédent, il suffit de taper sur Google (parce que Google est ton ami) : « collier fleurs chopard collection red carpet » et c'est le premier résultat dans google images. Voici donc les révélations tant attendues, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez des choses qui vont être révélées dans ce chapitre : bien ? pas bien ? mouais bof ? je veux tout savoir ! Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mione159 : Lol un chapitre de ouf ? Quant au collier, si tu veux le voir en vrai, il existe : Joaillier Chopard, Collier à fleurs Collection « Red Carpet » et c'est un tour de cou formé de fleurs de différentes tailles (vu sur Google images : taper collier fleurs chopard collection red carpet). Il est encore plus magnifique en vrai. Je me charge de distribuer les baffes à Ginny et Ron pour toi u_u, merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre ^^ Bises.**

**PrettyLo' : Le petit Roguinounet est un con, c'est tout, il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu, ça va lui faire drôle de se réveiller à moitié déshabillé dans le froid avec les chaussures de Ron. Faut avouer que pour une fois, le roux a fait preuve d'une ingéniosité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'alors … Bisous !**

**Littlepixette : lol, oui j'avoue je suis un peu maso aussi ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, le prochain chapitre contiendra toutes les révélations que tu attends … pour ta santé mentale fanfictionnienne.**

**DameAureline : Non en effet, Sarah devait être la seule à aimer Lucius et non le contraire, malheureusement, on ne joue pas avec le feu sans se brûler ^^ Merci et à bientôt !**

**Lully Malfoy : Ah ouais t'as carrément changé ton pseudo XD ! Je déconnais, j'en demandais pas tant ! Bien entendu, avant les révélations tant attendues, la rencontre Sarah/Lucius « UNE SEMAINE APRES » (genre Halloween 2 le retour) sera un passage intéressant, je pense ^^ En ce qui concerne le triangle potentiel Sarah/Lucius/Ryry, bah j'ai pas encore décidé avec qui notre chère petite française finirait … à voir … Bisous !**

**AzaeliaArcamenel : Bientôt la fin, oui et non, pas « tout de suite tout de suite » quand même mais oui, ça se rapproche … Merci !**

**Erika Northman : Coucou ^^ Lucius trahit son camp, oui, mais de là à devenir tout blanc, je ne pense pas. Quant à Ginny, c'est mort, elle a complètement perdu l'esprit, et de toute façon elle méprise complètement son frère, mais elle n'est pas ensorcelée. Merci de ta longue review ^^ Gros bisous !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Bah attends, c'est trop un loveur le Draco. Mais c'est facile quand on a autant d'argent. Tous les mecs qui offrent des cadeaux magnifiques à leurs copines, c'est uniquement pour qu'elles passent à la casserole ensuite. Pour le papier cadeau, c'est vraiment un truc que j'ai imaginé POUR les fans … Me suis posée la question : qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait vendre dans une boutiques de goodies magique à l'effigie des héros de Poudlard pour que toutes les fangirls de l'école et du monde entier se jettent dessus ? Et ça donne ça. Je suis assez fière de moi, je dois dire … lol. Bisous !**

**May : XD non ils ne sont pas là pour sauver le monde. Non non … et si leurs objectifs étaient beaucoup plus humbles ? Enfin, bon tu verras … ) Bisous !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Je suis impressionnée : tu as tout lu d'affilée ? En tous cas, bienvenue parmi nous. La plupart des réponses, tu les obtiendras dans ce chapitre, je pense. Et encore, tu viens de découvrir cette fic, mais les autres qui sont là depuis le début, je prend un malin plaisir à les faire mariner depuis des mois (chaque chapitre ou presque se termine par un cliffhanger). Je suis diabolique mais ils aiment ça, apparemment ^^. Merci de ta review !**

**Isabelle Pearl : Lol, si tu voulais vraiment me faire de la pub, il fallait y hurler dans ce train ! XD Comme ça les gens auraient dit : « quoi, quoi ? » et toi tu aurais dit : « Cette histoire est énorme ! » Ou un truc comme ça et du coup tous les gens qui se font chier dans le train auraient lu ! XD Bon j'arrête mon délire. Merci beaucoup de ta review (qui compte pour 25) et je te souhaite un bon trajet ^^ Bises.**

**Un grand merci à Senara38, Bibi, mOowna-xoxo, Elena Grape, ma-viie-63.**

Chapitre 28 : Confessions et plans foireux

_« Hermione, par pitié, laissez-moi finir », fit Lucius d'un ton las en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Sarah est en danger. Non, vous êtes tous en danger. Je voudrais vous parler à tous, Potter y compris. Il est temps pour vous tous que vous sachiez pourquoi nous sommes revenus … »_

…

Sarah et Harry dormaient depuis une petite demi-heure lorsque des coups précipités à la porte les éveillèrent en sursaut.

« C'est sûrement Ron », marmonna le Survivant en se frottant le visage et ses yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Mais au lieu de trouver une tête rousse en face de lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? », s'enquit Harry en se rappelant qu'Hermione était censée passer une nuit romantique avec son Serpent. Et il doutait que Malfoy intègre une virée au Chaudron Baveur dans son programme.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? J'ai frappé à ta porte mais ni toi, ni Ron n'y étiez … », dit la jeune fille en inspectant la chambre 18 derrière l'épaule d'Harry. « Où est Ron ? », demanda-t-elle en voyant seulement Sarah qui s'était redressée sur son oreiller.

Harry se renfrogna. « On s'est disputés à propos de Ginny. Tu sais comment il est, il a fini par se tirer en claquant la porte. »

« Oh », fit seulement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. En effet, c'était tout à fait le genre de Ronald Billius Weasley : crier et partir sans réfléchir. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. « Il faut que vous descendiez dans la salle. Il y a … », elle hésita, jeta un regard en direction de Sarah, « Lucius est ici. » Elle vit Sarah se raidir aussitôt et frémir. « Il veut nous parler d'un danger qui nous menace. Tu n'es pas obligée de vouloir le voir, mais je pense que cela serait préférable. Je crois que c'est vraiment important. »

Sarah baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. « C'est bon … ça ira … », marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

« Pourquoi il voudrait nous parler maintenant ? », demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« Je n'en sais rien », répondit Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet à Sarah, qui enfilait sa veste avec une expression sombre. « Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est sincère … »

Là-dessus, Sarah laissa échapper un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement sarcastique et le grognement désapprobateur. « Sincère … », grommela-t-elle en rattachant ses cheveux. « Tu me fais marrer … »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et redescendit dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur, avec l'intuition que la nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos.

_Et Ron … où est-il, bon sang ?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Séverus Rogue reprit ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une sensation de froid dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua le ciel sombre de la nuit, parsemé d'étoiles, entre les toits des petites maisons de pierre du quartier sorcier de Londres.

_Qu'est-ce que …._

La deuxième chose qu'il sentit fut une douleur légère au niveau du crâne, comme si on lui avait tiré et arraché une grosse mèche de cheveux. Il se redressa et constata alors qu'il n'avait plus sa cape.

_Une cape à 50 Gallions … le petit salopard qui a fait ça va entendre parler du pays …_

Séverus Rogue se redressa tant bien que mal, épousseta son pantalon et sa chemise et regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace d'un agresseur quelconque. Il décida alors de rebrousser chemin vers Ste Mangouste. De toute évidence, ce rendez-vous avait été un piège et Rogue avait l'étrange impression qu'on avait cherché à le neutraliser un moment. Alors qu'il arrivait aux abords de l'hôpital, il trouva un autre corps allongé sur les dalles gelées. Un autre lui-même. Un rictus mauvais se mit à flotter sur les lèvres du professeur de Potions.

_Alors comme ça, on veut se faire passer pour moi ? Attendons un peu de voir qui se cache derrière tout ça … tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, qui que tu sois …_

Rogue récupéra sa cape avec humeur et l'enfila, avant de grimacer à la vue des vêtements ridicules que portait son double. Trop petits et beaucoup trop colorés. Son double semblait Stupéfixé mais Rogue ne sortit pas sa baguette pour murmurer le contre-sort. Mieux valait attendre que la véritable identité de cette personne soit révélée avant de la réveiller. Avec un peu de chance, il ou elle finirait par mourir d'une pneumonie, allongé dans le froid avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se venger de cet affront.

Rogue regarda autour de lui dans la rue. Personne. Il était tard et les sorciers étaient rentrés au chaud chez eux. Séverus ne voyant aucun inconvénient à laisser son double inconscient dans la neige, il décida d'entrer dans l'hôpital pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il joignit le geste à la pensée et entra. Aussitôt, il fut maîtrisé par deux ou trois hommes tandis que deux autres pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? », beugla Rogue en se débattant comme un beau diable.

« Vous avez libéré la jeune fille enfermée dans le quartier de haute-sécurité ! », déclara un grand maigre, sa baguette pointée sur le nez de Rogue. « Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, il y a sûrement une explication. Dehors, vous trouverez un homme, mon double. Je pense que cette personne a pris du Polynectar et s'est fait passer pour moi. Allez-y vérifiez, nous verrons très vite de qui il s'agit. »

Les Médicomages et vigiles se regardèrent et deux d'entre eux partirent vérifier l'histoire de Rogue, revenant bientôt avec le double du professeur sur une civière. Aussitôt, les vigiles qui ceinturaient Rogue s'écartèrent mais restèrent sur la défensive au cas où le vrai Rogue soit celui qui était couché sur la civière. A ce moment précis, une jeune infirmière blonde et à la poitrine abondante s'avança à grands pas vers Rogue. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air rêveur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière le fusilla du regard et lui administra une gifle magistrale, accompagnée d'un grognement qui ressemblait fortement à « pervers ».

« Mais … », protesta Rogue, sans comprendre, tandis que la jeune infirmière s'éloignait, furieuse.

_Qu'est-ce que …. ?_

Sur le sol, les cheveux de l'autre Rogue commençaient à changer. Séverus constata alors avec une horreur grandissante que la chose qui avait pris son apparence ressemblait de plus en plus … à un Weasley. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry James Foutu Potter, imbécile notoire, danger public du monde magique, catastrophe dans l'art subtil des potions et frère de Ginevra Cinglée Weasley, qui apparemment, s'était fait la malle.

Séverus Rogue se pinça l'arète du nez tandis que les Médicomages réveillaient Ron pour qu'il leur donne quelques explications.

_Un Weasley s'est fait passer pour moi … Un Weasley a porté ma cape … Ronald Weasley a porté ma cape … Je vais tuer ce petit saligaud._

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux en se voyant entouré de tout le personnel soignant de l'hôpital et d'un Rogue dont le rictus furieux ne présageait rien de bon. Le rouquin déglutit. Ça allait être sa fête.

_Je vais lui déchiqueter le ventre, lui arracher la gorge avec un clou rouillé, lui enfoncer une famille de gnomes carnivores dans le c-_

« Monsieur Rogue ? », répéta l'un des Médicomages, l'air inquiet.

Rogue sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers l'homme. « Oui ? »

« Qu'allons-nous faire de ce garçon ? Voulez-vous que nous appelions des renforts ? »

Rogue esquissa un rictus cruel et fixa Ron droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme crut soudain qu'il allait faire dans son pantalon. « Non, voyons, ce n'est qu'un gosse. De plus, c'est un de mes élèves préférés. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de son cas … » Le ton de Rogue était léger et mit les Médicomages en confiance. Mais aux oreilles de Ron, cela sonnait comme un arrêt de mort.

« Très bien … Et pour la fille ? »

Rogue plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. « J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où elle se cache. Je m'occupe de tout, c'est l'affaire de la Brigade. »

Les Médicomages acquiescèrent et laissèrent Ron et Rogue seuls dans l'entrée de Ste Mangouste. Ron fixait Rogue avec un air terrorisé.

« Alors, Mr Weasley … », minauda Rogue avec un regard de tueur. « Vous en avez eu marre de votre anatomie ridicule, vous avez voulu connaître la sensation d'avoir un véritable corps d'homme ? »

« Euh … », commença Ron.

Rogue lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. « Sortez. »

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier. « Où on va ? », marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard apeuré au Maître des Potions.

« Retrouver vos amis. J'imagine qu'une bande de rats d'égouts en vadrouille ira toujours se terrer au Chaudron Baveur, je me trompe ? »

Ron fit non de la tête.

Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique. « Je vous hais, Weasley. Je vous abhorre, je vous méprise. Vous êtes une abomination, une malédiction. Je vous vomis. »

« C'est tout ? », grogna Ron en grimaçant.

« Non », répondit Rogue en le fusillant du regard. « Mais si je continue, je serais envoyé à Azkaban pour cruauté envers un animal … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Sarah et Harry descendirent, quelques secondes après Hermione, ils repérèrent la table des deux têtes blondes peroxydées et de la tête brune ébouriffée dans un coin de la salle et s'approchèrent. Sarah arborait sa mine des mauvais jours et s'assit près d'Hermione, juste en face de Lucius. Droite comme un « i », elle fixait le Mangemort avec un regard dur et froid, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon. Lucius Malfoy leva son regard fatigué sur elle et une expression douloureuse apparut sur son visage tiré. Sarah en eut le souffle coupé : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant d'émotions dans le regard de Lucius. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et détourna vivement le regard. L'expression peinée du Mangemort s'accentua mais il sembla se résigner et baissa les yeux.

« Alors ? », commença Harry, avec un peu trop d'agressivité dans la voix. « Il paraît que vous voulez nous parler ? »

Lucius leva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard courroucé. « Baissez d'un ton, Potter, ou je-

« C'est bon, crache-le morceau, qu'on puisse tous retourner se coucher », aboya Sarah sans le regarder.

Nouveau regard peiné.

« Très bien … », marmonna Lucius. « Puis-je savoir où est votre ami, ce …Ronald Weasley ? » Le dégoût était palpable dans sa façon de prononcer le nom de Ron.

« Il est parti il y a quelques heures. Ron et Harry se sont disputés », s'empressa de répondre Hermione en voyant qu'Harry était à deux doigts de répondre vertement.

Lucius Malfoy haussa un sourcil et sembla comprendre quelque chose. « C'est donc ça … », marmonna-t-il, tandis que les autres, suspendus à ses lèvres, avaient l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

« Ca quoi ? », demanda Draco à son père.

« Je pense que Mr Weasley est allé chercher sa sœur … », fit le Mangemort tandis qu'Harry ricanait et qu'Hermione pâlissait. Contrairement à son ami, la Gryffondor était parfaitement consciente que Ron était capable de ce genre d'actes inconsidérés.

« Aucun risque, Ginny est à l'abri, dans un quartier de haute sécurité de Sainte Mangouste … », se moqua Harry.

« Pas du tout, elle est en ce moment-même dans mon salon, et elle n'a pas l'air très ravie d'avoir été enfermée, si vous voulez mon avis », déclara Lucius en savourant l'expression pétrifiée du Survivant ainsi que des autres jeunes.

« Comment … ? », balbutia Hermione. « Et Ron ? Il … il était avec elle ? »

Draco grimaça en entendant Hermione s'inquiéter pour Ron mais ne dit rien. Lucius secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Elle était seule, mais je pense qu'on l'a aidée à sortir. Elle s'était changée en infirmière grâce à du Polynectar. »

«C'est sûrement Ron qui lui a apporté … », murmura Sarah, plus pour elle-même que pour Lucius, mais l'homme hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je pense », dit-il, en cherchant le regard de Sarah, qui s'obstinait à détourner le sien.

« Mais alors où est Ron ? », demanda Harry, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Même si Ginny était sa sœur, son état mental n'était pas des plus rassurants ces derniers temps, qui sait ce dont elle était capable.

« Ne cherchez plus », fit une voix rauque et sarcastique, un peu plus loin dans la salle. Le petit groupe attablé se retourna, pour trouver … Ron, l'air profondément traumatisé, accompagné de Séverus Rogue, l'air profondément traumatisant. Rien de bien inhabituel dans le cas du professeur de Potions.

« Séverus ? », fit Lucius, étonné.

« Lucius … », grogna Rogue en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

« Ron ! », s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en se levant pour courir vers leur ami.

« Hermione ! », s'écria joyeusement Sarah en désignant « discrètement » Rogue du doigt : l'arrivée soudaine du professeur de Potions semblait terriblement amuser la brunette et Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione s'éloigner ostensiblement de Rogue (et donc de Ron) pour revenir s'asseoir, les joues en feu.

« La ferme », marmonna Hermione tandis que Sarah regardait tour à tour Rogue et Hermione avec un sourire mauvais. « Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire ? »

« Jamais », répondit Sarah sur le même ton. « C'est trop épique. »

« Hem hem », fit alors Rogue, dans une parfaite imitation (trop parfaite) du professeur Ombrage dans toute sa splendeur. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : Miss Weasley s'est échappée de Ste Mangouste, avec l'aide de cette … (il frappa de nouveau Ron sur l'arrière de la tête) … raclure de bidet. »

« On est au courant, professeur », fit Harry sarcastique, tandis que Rogue semblait déçu de voir son effet de surprise tomber à l'eau. « Mr Malfoy vient de nous le dire. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, allez fourrer votre gros nez crochu dans vos affaires, car Mr Malfoy a d'autres choses à nous dire. »

« Potter, vous viendrez en retenue à la fin des vacances… », Rogue s'arrêta soudain. « Oh et puis non, ne venez pas, j'en ai assez de passer mon temps à voir votre faciès de goule turpide et absurde. »

Lucius et Draco esquissèrent le même rictus narquois et Hermione frémit en ayant soudain l'impression de se trouver en présence de Draco et de son avenir.

« Je pense que le professeur Rogue peut rester », déclara Hermione pour couper court à ce qui allait très vite partir en dispute. « Il est digne de confiance. »

Ron ricana et Rogue lui assena un autre coup derrière la tête. Puis ils s'assirent tous deux autour de la table et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Lucius, qui se prépara à raconter toute l'histoire.

« Bien … commençons par le commencement … », hésita Lucius, ne sachant plus par où commencer.

« Ca serait bien, oui », railla Harry, tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes (« Laisse-le parler, Harry ! »).

« Potter …, vous vous rappelez lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a attiré au Ministère de la Magie pour que vous mettiez la main sur la prophétie-

« Vous voulez dire, le soir où Bellatrix Lestrange a assassiné mon parrain ? », demanda sèchement Harry.

« Harry… », le gronda Hermione.

« Oui, Potter, nous parlons bien du soir où cette chère Bella a débarrassé la planète de ce gros chien galeux … », gronda Rogue avec un rictus satisfait.

Harry balança un violent coup de pied en direction de Rogue, l'atteignant au genou.

« Oui euh … bien, Potter, vous souvenez-vous ce que vous avez dit à Voldemort ce soir-là ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Vous êtes méprisable ? »

Lucius soupira. « Non. Juste avant que Cornélius Fudge ne débarque avec sa cour et n'interrompe notre petite … soirée … »

Harry réfléchit. Ce soir-là, couché sur le sol du grand hall du Ministère de la Magie, Harry se tortillait comme un ver, sous l'emprise de l'esprit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom. Dumbledore était à ses côtés. Il avait eu envie de tuer Dumbledore. Puis il avait vu Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, ses amis qui lui jetaient des regards inquiets. Ses amis sans qui il n'aurait peut-être pas survécu ce soir là. Sans doute même. Et alors il avait dit …

_« C'est vous qui êtes faible. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'amour ou l'amitié. Je vous plains sincèrement. »_

_Ce à quoi avait répondu Voldemort : « Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. »_

Harry retint son souffle. « A ste Mangouste … Ginny a dit quelque chose … elle a dit : on a réussi. »

Lucius lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Il a voulu revenir pour … non, c'est complètement dingue », marmonna Harry en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas du tout apprécié cette phrase que vous avez prononcée ce jour-là. Cela l'a mis en colère. Ce n'est que vers la fin de la guerre qu'il a commencé à comprendre la force de cette phrase. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a lancé le début des recherches. Un mage puissant en Albanie lui a fait parvenir une vision qu'il avait eue. Le seigneur des Ténèbres serait vaincu, quoi qu'il arrive. Le jeune Harry Potter et ses deux amis allaient détruire tous les Horcruxes et l'anéantir. »

« Amen », marmonna Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il a donc imaginé un plan pour revenir, plus puissant que jamais, et pour cela, il lui fallait obtenir ce qu'il lui avait manqué jusqu'alors. »

« L'amour … », souffla Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Il était maintenant suspendu aux lèvres de Lucius, à tel point qu'il semblait en avoir oublié qu'il parlait avec un ancien Mangemort censé être décédé.

Lucius hocha la tête. « La première cible a été facile à trouver. »

« Ma sœur », suggéra Ron tandis que Lucius Malfoy acquiesçait.

« Lorsque la jeune Ginny a été possédée par le journal de Jedusor, que je lui avais moi-même subtilement procuré (il semblait très fier de lui et Ron fit la grimace), la part de Tom Elvis Jedusor contenue dans ce livre a noué des liens très fort avec cette petite. Pour lui faire faire toutes les choses qu'il l'a poussée à faire, il fallait qu'elle aie une confiance absolue en lui. »

Sarah fusilla Lucius du regard, car la situation dont il parlait lui rappelait vaguement une autre situation similaire. Lucius fit semblant de ne rien voir.

« Ainsi, avant que vous ne veniez jouer les matamores pour tuer le Basilic et sauver la petite Weasley, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à lui faire passer une bague en argent, un bijou très précieux, pour sceller leur relation. Votre sœur (il se tourna vers Ron), jeune et impressionnable, est tombée en quelque sorte amoureuse de lui … »

« Je t'emmerde », grogna Sarah, se sentant cette fois, directement visée. Lucius lui jeta un regard amusé. Apparemment, les mots doux et la colère semblaient le rassurer, un peu plus que le silence et l'indifférence.

« Bref … en lui donnant cette bague, il lui a promis de veiller sur elle, même une fois qu'il serait parti. Un moyen de garder un certain contrôle sur elle, même en ayant disparu. Ainsi, des années plus tard, la jeune Weasley semblait le cobaye parfait pour être celle qui représenterait « l'amour ». Et en apprenant ensuite qu'elle était devenue votre petite amie, c'était encore plus tentant, croyez-le bien. »

Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Ensuite, il fallait vous éloigner de vos amis. La guerre et les morts qui ont suivi s'en sont en partie chargés. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez renfermé sur vous-même, peu bavard, toujours triste … »

« Mais enfin … comment vous savez tout ça ? », s'emporta Harry.

Hermione et Rogue semblèrent soudain vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de contacts avec votre amie, Hermione, pendant le temps où j'étais mort. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Et mon ami Séverus m'a mis au parfum de tout ce que j'avais manqué pendant cette période. »

« Digne de confiance, hein ? », railla Ron en pointant le professeur de potions d'un doigt moqueur.

« Tais-toi, Ron ! », souffla Hermione.

« Vous avez connu une période difficile avec vos amis : Miss Granger avait ses problèmes de fantômes à régler, puis elle s'est mise à fréquenter mon fils, ce qui n'a pas dû arranger les choses… »

« C'est rien de le dire … », marmonna Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard. Draco se contenta d'un regard triomphant en direction du rouquin, qui lui adressa un geste grossier de la main.

« De ce côté-là, tout se passait à peu près selon le plan. Le petit Brady a ramené la carcasse de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, puis la petite Ginny a fait sa partie du travail pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, nous étions tous revenus grâce à … » Sa voix s'étrangla … un silence gênant s'installa autour de la table et tous attendirent patiemment que Lucius se sorte de cette situation délicate. « Grâce à l'amour d'une jeune femme. Logiquement, rien n'aurait pu nous empêcher à présent de gouverner le monde des sorciers. »

« Je sens qu'il y a un 'mais'… », fit Hermione en croisant les bras.

« Tout juste … Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de nouveau parmi nous, nous avons dû faire face à différentes situations que nous n'avions pas du tout prévues avant de mourir. Nous ne voulions plus gouverner le monde. »

« Quoi ? », fit Draco en grimaçant. « C'est débile. Vous pouvez enfin nous débarrasser de Potter et vous vous dégonflez ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy », grogna Harry tandis que Draco lui adressait un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais alors de quoi aviez-vous envie ? », s'enquit Hermione, qui ne comprenait plus vraiment.

« Tout simplement de vivre. D'avoir une deuxième chance. De … (il regarda Sarah qui semblait soudain pâlir) … refaire nos vies avec des gens qui nous aiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous agissions ainsi… »

« C'est sûrement Parkinson qui s'est vautré dans les dosages », fit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce type était toujours trop généreux sur l'Achillée Sternutatoire … » Devant l'air confus de ses élèves (excepté Hermione), il grogna de tant d'ignorance : « C'est pas vrai, l'Achillée Sternutatoire est un ingrédient utilisé dans la potion de Confusion et qu'ils ont utilisé pour préparer leurs gélules censées les ramener à la vie. Où étiez-vous quand nous avons fait ce cours en cinquième année ? », s'énerva Rogue.

« Hem, Séverus ? », l'interrompit Lucius.

« Ah oui, pardon … » Il fusilla Harry et Ron du regard et agita un doigt menaçant dans leur direction. « Ca, vous pouvez compter sur les devoir supplémentaires après les vacances. »

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Toujours est-il que … cette idée de deuxième chance nous tentait énormément. Malheureusement, toutes les choses que nous avions faites pour en arriver là, les manipulations, les meurtres des employés du Ministère … personne au gouvernement n'accepterait de nous laisser en liberté après cette récidive. »

« Tu m'étonnes », gloussa Ron en roulant des yeux. Rogue tenta de le frapper de nouveau à la tête mais Ron esquiva.

« Ah, ah, pas cette fois, vieux grincheux », ricana-t-il mais il se tut soudain lorsque la main d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa tête rousse. « Aïe. » Draco ricana.

« Mais un autre imprévu … a encore une fois bouleversé nos plans », reprit Lucius en adressant un discret sourire narquois à son fils.

« Faudrait peut-être penser à arrêter de faire des plans », dit Harry, sarcastique. « Sans vouloir être méchant, à chaque fois, ils foirent alors … »

« A cause de qui ? », grogna Rogue en fusillant Harry du regard.

« Je sais, je suis génial », rétorqua le Survivant avec un large sourire.

« Chut ! », protesta Hermione qui attendait la suite de l'histoire.

« La jeune Weasley a littéralement … »

« Pété les plombs », acheva Sarah, qui prenait part pour la première fois au dialogue. Lucius se tourna vers elle, plein d'espoir, mais elle gardait toujours son air renfrogné. « Elle est devenue plus mégalomaniaque que Voldemort, et c'est pas peu dire … Elle s'est mis en tête de continuer le plan de son cher Tom et de devenir la Reine des Paupiettes ou je sais pas quoi … »

« Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma visite », reprit Lucius avec un air inquiet. « Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié son petit séjour en cellule capitonnée. Elle a décrété que c'était votre faute à tous, et oui Séverus, tu fais également partie de ce « tous » (Rogue grogna), que vous étiez des traîtres et a décidé de vous exterminer les uns après les autres. »

« Donc, vous êtes venus … pour nous protéger ? », fit Ron, incrédule. « Je croyais que vous nous détestiez. »

« Les deux seules personnes qu'il me reste au monde sont visées », dit-il en regardant tour à tour Sarah et son fils. « Si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour eux et s'ils disparaissent, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester en ce monde. »

Près d'Hermione, Sarah étouffa un sanglot. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais dite, et il fallait que ce soit maintenant, après qu'elle l'ait quitté, et ici devant tout le monde.

« Je me suis également pas mal attaché à Miss Granger », fit Mr Malfoy avec un sourire, qu'Hermione lui rendit aussitôt. « Elle a parfaitement tenu sa promesse du jour de la rentrée. »

« Sa promesse ? », fit Draco en regardant Hermione. « Quelle promesse ? »

« Te rendre heureux », murmura Hermione en lui prenant la main.

« Oh », fit Draco en essayant de dissimuler un sourire radieux.

Ron se pencha sous la table et fit semblant de vomir. Rogue lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda Harry en réfléchissant.

Lucius prit un air grave, regarda un instant Ron, qui fronça les sourcils, et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Il faut éliminer Ginny Weasley. »

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, dites-moi qu'avez-vous pensé de ce plan ? Comprenez-vous un peu mieux pourquoi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début s'est passé ? Bien entendu, tout n'a pas encore été expliqué, il reste des zones d'ombres et il faut encore vaincre Ginny et tout et tout, mais pitié, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Pitiééééééé !**

**Votre auteure qui brûle d'avoir votre opinion.**

**Xérès !**


	30. Chapter 30

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail entre mon boulot et la recherche d'appart, qui finalement tombe à l'eau. Bref, c'est le foutoir et je n'ai pas une minute à moi pour écrire. Qui aurait su que vieillir entraînerait autant de responsabilités ? C'est vrai quoi, moi je pensais qu'être adulte c'était avoir plein de pognon, une chouette maison, une chouette piscine, un butler rien que pour moi, sauf que non pas du tout. Je me sens arnaquée. Si on m'avait dit au lycée que c'était ça grandir, j'aurais redoublé une quinzaine de fois … Et pour couronner le tout, la mascotte Malabar a été assassinée et remplacée par un vieux sac à puces. C'est la fin d'une époque …**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**mOowna-xoxo : lol, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour ton cœur, ça doit faire deux ou trois chapitres que je te « tue » ! XD Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Gros bisous !**

**yu-chan-x3 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Comme tu as du le constater, le morbide et l'humour décalé sont mon univers, c'est spécial et je suis contente de voir que d'autres gens aiment aussi ce style ^^ Bisous !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Je me suis sentie obligée de mettre de l'humour dans ce chapitre car j'avais été traumatisée par le tome 5 et le chapitre où Hagrid raconte son escapade chez les géants (long et chiant) donc je ne voulais pas faire pareil. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fini ma phrase avec la famille gnomes carnivore ? Parce que parfois il faut savoir rester dans la subtilité, c'est bien plus drôle ! XD J'avoue j'ai forcé sur Rogue dans ce chapitre mais il avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de colère et de sarcasme à évacuer, c'était trop tentant. Gros bisou !**

**Mione159 : Oui, maintenant le problème c'est de neutraliser Ginny sans que Tomychou se mette trop en colère … Comment vont-ils faire ? Ah ah ah tu le sauras bientôt …. Merci et bisous !**

**Littlepixette : En ce qui concerne Bella, certes elle est dingue mais elle aura envie à sa façon de choisir la bonne voie, je n'en dis pas plus. Pour le collier, j'ai mis des heures à trouver un bijou digne des Malfoys sur le net … ^^ Contente qu'il ait plu. Bisous !**

**Hermy Malefoy : Merci beaucoup de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera de t'enchanter ^^ Bisous !**

**Solenn : Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu n'es pas une mauvaise lectrice ^^ juste un peu indisciplinée, mais pour corriger ça, j'enverrai Lucius et Draco en tenue de cuir te fouetter pour te punir XD J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^ Merci aussi pour tes trois reviews de mes OS et je dois dire que je suis absolument d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la fin de « Huis Clos » : raconter la suite n'aurait aucun intérêt, même si on m'a déjà demandé si cet OS deviendrait une fic mais franchement, y aurait-il encore quelque chose à ajouter après cet épisode dans ce cachot. Non, je ne crois pas. Gros bisous et merci !**

**Isabelle Pearl : Tout à fait, l'amour c'est bien mais certaines formes d'amour peuvent s'avérer destructrices. C'est le thème de ma fic. En ce qui concerne les chapitres, honnêtement je pensais au départ en faire 20 et puis, j'ai dépassé ce chiffre. En fait, je sais déjà dans ma tête exactement comment ça va se terminer mais il faut que j'arrive à caser tout ce que je veux dire entre temps et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Mais là, je pense qu'une dizaine de chapitres maximum est encore à attendre. Merci et bisous !**

**Pomeline : Bienvenue à toi. Je ne sais pas si TOI, tu te rends compte de ce qu'ont pu endurer certains lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début : je les ai fait mariner TOUTES les semaines ! lol Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et à bientôt !**

**Pretty Lo' : Oui, c'était tendu entre Lulu et Sarah. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça va finir entre eux. J'ai imaginé plusieurs fins possibles : Harry/Sarah, Lulu/Sarah ou Sarah toute seule qui pleure dans son coin, je ne sais pas du tout ! Je crois que ça sera dans le feeling du moment. Merci et à bientôt !**

**Ines : Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas si loin de la fin que ça. En ce qui concerne un Sarah/Harry, je ne sais pas encore car les avis sont partagés. Beaucoup de lectrices ne veulent pas voir ça, et d'autres si ^^ A vous d'être convaincantes ! En tous cas, bienvenue et merci pour ta review !**

**Erika Northman : J'imagine bien la couronne mortuaire à l'attention de la famille Weasley. « De la part de la Brigade de Sécurité et de l'association des Mangemorts Repentis : Désolés ! » XD Ne t'en fais pas, ma fin tient debout, on évite le drame tout en gardant le paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main quand même ^^ Moi aussi l'histoire du prix sur demande m'avait fait halluciner ! J'avais trop envie d'appeler pour savoir ! Bises.**

**Un grand merci à Senara38, Babarkiller, Lily, Elena Grape, ma-viie-63.**

Chapitre 29 : Baby Blues

_« Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda Harry en réfléchissant._

_Lucius prit un air grave, regarda un instant Ron, qui fronça les sourcils, et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Il faut éliminer Ginny Weasley. »_

…

Ron sauta sur ses pieds et leva les deux mains devant lui. « Oh là oh là, on se calme ! C'est de ma sœur qu'on est en train de parler. »

« Justement », grinça Sarah.

Rogue grimaça. « Je ne sais pas, si on tue cette pauvre petite, le QI confondu de tous les membres de la famille Weasley va de nouveau se retrouver dans le négatif … Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée … »

Pendant que Draco ricanait, Hermione saisit le bras de Ron pour le forcer à se rasseoir et se pencha vers Lucius. « Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu … extrême, comme décision ? »

« Je rêve ou quoi ? Cette dingue a essayé de te tuer, Hermione ! », s'emporta Sarah. « Si elle on lui proposait de te détruire, elle n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois. »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle a été manipulée », rétorqua Ron, qui voyait rouge.

« Franchement, je ne suis plus trop sûre de savoir qui a vraiment été manipulé dans cette histoire … », marmonna Hermione en se pinçant l'arète du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Ce qui veut dire ? », cracha Ron, en colère.

« Calme-toi, Ron », répondit Harry en lui jetant un regard las.

Le silence s'installa autour de la table. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des verres que Tom l'aubergiste rangeait dans ses étagères et les rires sporadiques de deux vieilles femmes assises dans un coin de la salle.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Ron », reprit Hermione d'une petite voix. Lucius fronça les sourcils. « On ne peut pas la tuer … je veux dire … c'est GINNY ! On la connaît depuis des années, elle … c'est une gentille fille d'habitude. »

« Alors elle ira à Azkaban », déclara Rogue, imperturbable. « Elle a ramené le plus sombre sorcier de tous les temps et ce, à l'aide d'un rituel de magie noire extrêmement controversé. Ces seuls chefs d'accusation lui vaudront perpétuité. »

« Vous oubliez un détail, _professeur_ », cracha Draco qui semblait avoir bien cerné la situation. « Si elle tombe entre les mains du gouvernement et qu'ils la font parler, on est tous bons pour le mitard. »

« Pas moi », dit Rogue simplement, avec un sourire satisfait. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail », acheva-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Tous sauf Hermione lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

« Mais … c'est les vacances, non ? Y'a pas de cours », fit Ron, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Rogue et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis concernant son « autre » poste, celui de responsable de la Brigade. Il devait bien avouer qu'il en était surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que toute la petite bande soit au courant dans les minutes qui auraient suivi la révélation mais il n'en était rien.

« Allez donc coller votre nez couvert de tâches ailleurs que dans mes affaires, Weasley », grogna Rogue en le fusillant du regard. « Et évitez à l'avenir d'emprunter mes vêtements. Je vais être obligé de faire bouillir cette cape pour la débarrasser de votre vermine. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit du Chaudron Baveur, la tête haute. Direction le Ministère de la Magie.

Lucius le regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Il espérait que Séverus réussirait à arranger les choses avec la Brigade. Si la police des sorciers mettait son nez là-dedans, ils sentiraient tant le gros merdier qu'ils n'iraient pas trier les boulettes avec des pincettes. Ils étaient plutôt du style à prendre une grosse pelle pour tout jeter dans le même sac.

Nouveau silence. Hermione se tourna vers Draco et vit qu'il semblait réfléchir intensément. Soudain, il sembla exploser.

« Minute ! », s'écria-t-il en pointant son index vers son père, qui haussa un sourcil. « Si cette sale mioche a pris ses quartiers chez nous … ON NE PEUT PLUS REVENIR, C'EST CA ? »

Lucius sembla lui aussi réaliser ce fait. « Ah … certes … »

« Il est hors de question de laisser le manoir à cette petite garce. Toutes mes affaires sont là-bas ! », beugla Draco en tapant du poing sur la table.

« MES AFFAIRES DE CLASSE ! Je n'ai pas commencé mon essai de Métamorphose pour le 15 janvier ! », s'affola Hermione, en réalisant que ses affaires à elle étaient également prises en otage par Ginny. « Quelle petite pute ! »

« Hé ! », protesta Ron tandis que Sarah s'esclaffait.

« Moi, je propose qu'on reprenne le manoir, à l'ancienne », proposa la jeune française avec un sourire espiègle.

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Pas question ! », rugit Draco, dont la peau des joues avait rosi dans la panique. « Je connais tes méthodes, il est hors de question que tu fasses sauter MON Manoir comme tu as fait sauter le département des Mystères. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment TON Manoir, mon fils, tant que je suis en vie, tu-

« Vous êtes mort, techniquement », railla Hermione en lui jetant un regard narquois. Seigneur, Draco commençait à déteindre sur elle.

Lucius se figea, le doigt en l'air, réalisant qu'elle avait raison.

« Moi, je suis pour qu'on réduise le manoir Malfoy en poussière », plaisanta Harry tandis que Draco se mettait à hurler de plus en plus fort.

Lucius les regardait tour à tour. Sarah hilare, Draco hors de ses gonds, Hermione essayant de le retenir avec un sourire en coin, Ron l'air narquois malgré son inquiétude palpable pour sa sœur … Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré leurs différences et leurs éducations diamétralement opposées, ces gamins-là formaient une famille. Une famille étrange, mais soudée. L'homme se surprit à sourire. Il était hors de question que cette nouvelle famille qu'avaient trouvé Draco et Sarah soit détruite par la mégalomanie de la cadette des Weasleys. Dusse-t-il y laisser la vie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'aider ? », rugit Ginny en jetant un coussin à travers le salon des Malfoy.

Tom Jedusor leva un regard inquiet et peiné vers la jeune Weasley et secoua la tête.

« Ecoute-moi, Ginny. On ne peut plus continuer le plan, plus personne ne veut te suivre », dit-il en essayant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

Ginny recula et lui jeta un regard dégoûté. « Parce que vous n'êtes que des faibles. A ta place, je retournerais fouiller la morgue d'Azkaban, je crois que tu y as laissé tes couilles, _mon chéri_ », cracha-t-elle, sarcastique.

Tom Jedusor plissa les yeux et se détourna. Ginny décida donc de changer de tactique. Elle se força à sourire et à se détendre puis s'approcha doucement du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Mais ils ont voulu m'enfermer, Tom … loin de toi … alors que je t'attends depuis si longtemps », minauda-t-elle, en se forçant à verser une larme. « Depuis ce jour où nous avons lâché le Basilic sur cette idiote de Miss Teigne … » Elle le contourna pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle lui lançait des regards doux, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. « Ils ont voulu nous séparer après tout ce temps, tu ne vas pas les laisser faire, Tom … Pour moi … Pour nous … »

Ginny sentait que ses paroles fonctionnaient. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Tom qu'il fondait littéralement. Quel imbécile. Soudain, il recula et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ginny pinça les lèvres et se força à ne pas hurler de dépit.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tuer qui que ce soit, Ginny », dit-il. « Je sais que c'était notre plan de revenir _encore_ et de tuer Harry Potter _encore_ et _encore _et _encore. _Mais … ce qui a foiré dans nos plans, ce qui nous a fait revenir tels que nous sommes aujourd'hui, avec ces … sentiments (il grimaça en prononçant ce mot qui lui avait été étranger toute sa vie) nous empêche de continuer. »

« Mais-, commença Ginny.

« TOUT LE MONDE A LE DROIT A UNE DEUXIEME CHANCE ! », explosa Tom, qui en avait assez de s'entendre répéter qu'il était une lavette.

Ginny plissa les yeux. « Exactement, Tom. Moi aussi, j'y ai droit. J'ai enfin la possibilité de me venger de cette famille de merde, de cette enfance de merde, de ces vêtements d'occasion de merde, de cet ex-petit ami de merde et de tous ses amis encore plus merdiques … Je suis à deux doigt de pouvoir assouvir cette vengeance et toi ! … Toi, tu débarques d'entre les morts avec ta bouche en cœur et tu me balances que tu veux vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Tu me fais marrer. Y'a encore un an, tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était l'amour. A tel point que tu as cru possible de le FABRIQUER, avec des potions et des gélules ! Des potions que vous avez testées sur des otages enfermés dans des cellules pourries pendant des mois ! » Elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique et renversa la tête en arrière. « On ne peut pas FABRIQUER l'amour, Tom. Ou plutôt, si, puisque vous y êtes arrivés. Mais réponds à cette question : est-ce que tu es plus heureux maintenant ? Est-ce que tu te sens toujours toi-même ? »

Tom Jedusor pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Une petite partie, non une grande partie de lui savait qu'elle avait raison. Encore une fois, leur plan avait foiré en beauté. Et tout ce qu'ils y avaient gagné, c'était une conscience avec tous les inconvénients de celle-ci : culpabilité, sentiments, sensations, états d'âmes … Comment l'Amour avait-il pu aider Harry Potter à vaincre, la première fois ? Comment avait-il pu survivre avec tous ces sentiments extrêmes et ce sens terrible du bien et du mal ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor éprouva du respect pour son ennemi. Un grand respect.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Ginny », marmonna-t-il en scrutant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. « Moi, je ne veux plus me mêler de tout ça. »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, que Ginny claquait la porte et le laissait seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il dînait seul dans la cuisine, comme à l'accoutumée, vers trois heures du matin, Brady sentit son cœur battre la chamade en entendant des pas s'approcher de la porte. Depuis qu'Hermione, Draco, Sarah et Lucius avaient déserté les lieux, plus rien ne lui semblait sûr dans cette baraque. Il se sentit un peu rassuré en voyant la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange apparaître dans l'interstice.

« Bonsoir, petit oiseau », minauda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Brady déglutit tant bien que mal son morceau de viande et posa ses couverts, mal à l'aise. Bellatrix était gentille mais complètement dingue. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

« Bonsoir », répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

« Ca t'embête si je m'assois ? », dit-elle en prenant place sur une des chaises sans attendre sa réponse.

« Non, non », marmonna Brady en la regardant piocher dans ses pommes de terre.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, l'atmosphère est trop pesante ici », reprit-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et fusilla la porte du regard. « Surtout depuis que l'autre dingue est revenue. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui manque une case ? »

Brady hocha la tête en pensant très fort que Ginny n'était pas la seule à avoir pété une durite dans le coin. Bellatrix parut satisfaite de sa réponse. Brady s'apprêtait à reprendre son repas mais le regard de Bellatrix, fixé sur lui, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Tu es vraiment très mignon », dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « J'aurais adoré avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ? », demanda-t-il poliment.

Bellatrix poussa un long soupir et se mit à jouer avec une cuillère. « Si, un garçon. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

Bellatrix réfléchit une dizaine de secondes, puis lâcha sur un ton léger. « Sûrement dans une boîte, à l'heure qu'il est. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste. »

Brady écarquilla les yeux. « Que … qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Bellatrix planta son regard dans le sien et lâcha la cuillère qui tinta sur la table en bois. Elle croisa les bras et se pencha vers lui. « Tu saurais garder un secret, petit oiseau ? »

« Oui, madame », répondit Brady en pensant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Bellatrix hocha la tête. « Quand j'étais à Azkaban, après que le bébé Potter ait anéanti notre Maître … » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, tant le souvenir lui paraissait difficile. « Des hommes du gouvernement venaient souvent nous rendre visite, pour nous interroger, nous faire avouer des crimes divers et variés … Il y en avait un en particulier … Il était Auror et s'appelait Williamson, je crois. J'ai bien ri de cet idiot lorsqu'il m'a vue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres après la bataille du département des Mystères, il y a quelques années. Il avait l'air terrorisé de me voir en liberté. Bref … ce type, ce Williamson (elle prononçait son nom avec dégoût et Brady en déduit qu'il n'avait pas du être très gentil avec sa prisonnière) … un jour, après un interrogatoire houleux, ce salopard m'a violée. »

Brady frémit et baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'histoire à laquelle il s'attendait.  
« Mais … c'est un employé du Ministère, il n'est pas censé être … » Brady se tut, ne sachant plus quels qualificatifs employer vis-à-vis des salariés du Ministère. Ces derniers temps, leur notion du bien et du mal semblait un peu floue et apparemment, le phénomène n'était pas nouveau.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petit oiseau, je n'ai presque rien senti, elle était toute petite ! », tenta de le rassurer Bellatrix en formant un petit « c » avec son pouce et son index.

Brady grimaça et Bellatrix comprit qu'il ne désirait pas plus de détails que ça.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte apparemment, vu que cet imbécile a réussi à me mettre enceinte », grommela Bellatrix en piquant une autre patate dans l'assiette de Brady. « Neuf mois plus tard, dans ma cellule, j'ai dû mettre au monde moi-même mon bébé. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud. (Elle rit.) Il est né le 2 août, comme ma sœur Narcissa. »

« Et ensuite ? », demanda Brady, intrigué.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules. « Ensuite, les Détraqueurs sont entrés pour me le prendre et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. On m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient noyé. » Elle regarda de nouveau Brady, mais cette fois son regard était triste. « Il aurait à peu près ton âge, aujourd'hui. »

Le garçon pinça les lèvres. Soudain, il s'en voulut d'avoir traité Bellatrix de folle. Il la trouvait à présent très saine d'esprit pour une femme qui avait subi toutes ces épreuves. « Mais, vous n'avez pas été triste ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de savoir s'il était toujours en vie ? Si ça se trouve, ils ne l'ont pas tué… »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, plus las. « A l'époque, je me suis dit bon débarras. Qu'aurais-je fait d'un gosse dans ma cellule ? Je n'aurais pas pu le nourrir. Ni l'habiller. Et puis si mon mari l'avait appris, il l'aurait tué illico presto. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien dire, petit oiseau. »

Brady hocha la tête. « Tout de même, à votre place, je me renseignerais … Il est peut être encore en vie … »

Bellatrix sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Ca changerait pas grand-chose, va … Et puis je suis sensée être morte, non ? »

Brady baissa la tête sur son assiette.

« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant … Bonne nuit », dit-il avant de laisser Bellatrix seule dans la cuisine.

Elle le regarda partir avec un sourire étrange qui se figea dès qu'il eut passé la porte. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle reprit doucement la petite cuillère pour recommencer à jouer avec. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Le gosse avait raison, après tout, ça ne coûtait rien de se renseigner …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Moi, je suis d'avis qu'il faut aller au Manoir. De toute façon, le seul truc qu'on risque c'est Ginny : les autres n'ont pas l'air très chauds pour se battre », fit Sarah en croisant les bras.

« Ginny ET Jedusor. Je pense que même s'il n'a pas envie de prendre part à tout ça, il n'hésitera pas à se battre pour elle. Et il ne faut pas oublier que même s'il a l'air d'avoir 20 ans, il reste la réincarnation du sorcier le plus cruel de tous les temps », ajouta Draco.

« Oui mais bon … », marmonna Hermione. « Il peut être très gentil … Quand il était mort-

« Pitié Hermione, ne termine pas cette phrase, c'est trop bizarre », fit Ron avec une grimace, tandis que la jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je déteste dire ça, mais Malfoy a raison », déclara Harry. « Je pense qu'il en ira de même pour certains Mangemorts : si leur Maître est en danger, ils n'hésiteront pas non plus à le défendre. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lucius. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça fait un moment que je ne me mêle plus de ce qu'il se passe dans ma maison. Depuis que … (il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Sarah) … enfin, ça fait un moment, quoi … »

Pour briser le silence très inconfortable qui suivit, Draco se leva et tira le bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle fasse de même. « Bien, on dit rendez-vous ici dans une heure : allez-vous préparer. Nous on a une petite course à faire avant de lancer la mission 'Récupération de mon bien immobilier' … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais le suivit tant bien que mal entre les tables, vers la sortie.

« Mais on n'a pas fait de plan ! », appela Harry, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Potter, faire des plans avec nous, c'est foireux ! A dans une heure ! », s'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il poussait Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Mais où on va ? », protesta la jeune fille.

« A Gringotts. »

« A Gringotts ? »

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel et montèrent dans leur chambre. « Et pourquoi à Gringotts ? »

Draco contourna le lit, saisit la boîte Chopard qui contenait le collier hors de prix et l'agita devant Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Il est hors de question qu'on ne mette pas ce truc à l'abri avant d'aller se battre contre une Weasley … elle pourrait avoir envie de nous le piquer pour s'acheter des livres neufs … »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait sûrement raison …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis à son bureau de l'étage de la Brigade, au Ministère de la Magie, Séverus Rogue passait une série d'images prises par les hiboux de surveillance en revue. Le responsable de cette tâche ingrate ayant insisté pour prendre des vacances en famille à Noël (« quelle idée ! »), tout comme une grande partie de ses collègues, c'était à lui de s'y coller pour ce soir. C'est pourquoi il fut presque surpris lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau et qu'il y vit entrer une vingtaine d'agents de la Brigade.

« C'est pour quoi ? », cracha Rogue, qui n'aimait pas les surprises.

« Monsieur, nous avons appris qu'une jeune fille détenue dans le quartier de haute-sécurité de Ste Mangouste s'est échappée aujourd'hui », déclara l'un des agents du nom de Bronson.

« Je suis au courant », grinça Rogue.

« Nous savons également qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Ginevra Molly Weasley, soeur de Ronald Billius Weasley, lequel est le meilleur ami de Mr. Harry James Potter. »

« Et à part pour me prouver que vous avez appris tout l'arbre généalogique d'une famille de dégénérés, vos informations vont me servir à … ? », railla Rogue, qui sentait le coup fourré.

L'agent parut vexé mais reprit. « Eh bien … Mr Potter est également l'ami de Miss Hermione Jean Granger-

« Sans blague, Potter a tant d'amis que ça ? », ricana Rogue.

« … laquelle fait actuellement l'objet d'une enquête sérieuse dans l'affaire de l'attentat à la bombe au Département des Mystères, parmi de nombreux autres chefs d'accusations. »

Rogue serra les poings sous son bureau. « Et ? »

Cette fois, l'agent ne savait plus trop où il en était. Si bien qu'un de ses collègues prit le relai.

« Monsieur, un hibou anonyme nous a appris que Miss Weasley pourrait être la responsable des meurtres des employés du Ministère ainsi que de la profanation de la tombe de feu Albus Dumbledore. Ce même informateur a précisé que son quartier général était situé … (il fit une pause pour donner de l'effet) au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Précisément là où Miss Granger et son complice M. Draco Malfoy passent leurs vacances d'hiver », reprit Bronson, tout fier d'avoir pu terminer sur ce détail.

Rogue se demanda qui avait bien pu les rencarder sur tout ça. Pourtant, en prenant les rênes de la brigade, il s'était juré de n'embaucher que des idiots, des rustres, afin d'éviter au maximum qu'ils ne soient efficaces. Raté.

« Nous avons décidé de lancer une offensive cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin, vers cinq heures », reprit Bronson.

« Comment ça, vous avez décidé ? », gronda Rogue. « C'est moi, le patron ici ! »

« Certainement, _patron_ », railla un autre agent du nom de Dahmer. « Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à agir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Nous, on veut du résultat. Et aujourd'hui, nous aurons des résultats. » Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. « Et peut-être une promotion », ajouta Dahmer sur un ton léger.

« Alors c'est ça, Dahmer ? Vous briguez mon poste ? », railla Rogue. « Vous êtes prêt à risquer la vie de tous vos agents sur quelque chose qui me paraît être un piège, uniquement dans le cadre d'une petite guéguerre politique dont la victoire signifierait pour vous l'ascension de l'échelle sociale ? »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur la plupart des autres agents. Certains se mirent à regarder Dahmer comme s'il les envoyait au casse-pipe pour son propre intérêt. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. D'autres commençaient à observer Rogue, comme s'ils avaient un doute de sa loyauté envers la Brigade. Ce qui était également le cas. Le choix était tellement cornélien que Rogue fut surpris de ne pas voir le cerveau de certains imbéciles leur couler par les oreilles.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, _patron_ », reprit Dahmer avec un sourire satisfait. « Nous irons coffrer cette bande de petits salopards aujourd'hui, que vous le vouliez ou non. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna vers Rogue. « Bien entendu, nous comptons sur votre présence. Il est temps que vous prouviez à ce gouvernement de quel côté vous êtes vraiment… »

Rogue les regarda quitter son bureau, les uns après les autres. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait agir.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : eh oui, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je ne veux pas commencer la bataille maintenant pour ne pas la couper trop tôt. Pour une fois je suis gentille avec vous ^^ En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Quant au passage de l'enfant de Bellatrix, c'était une idée que je voulais placer depuis un moment déjà. Il fallait que Bellatrix ait quelque chose à protéger dans ce monde et Brady était le personnage idéal. **

**Laissez des reviews !**

**Xérès**


	31. Chapter 31

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Pardon pardon pardon pardon pour ce retard, mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, et puis y'a eu mon anniversaire, celui de ma mère, de mon père, j'ai pas une minute à moi … Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bonne lecture ! PS : le titre, c'est une chanson de Björk qui m'obsède en ce moment (ceux qui auront vu Suckerpunch comprendront de quoi je parle) … **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**mOowna-xoxo : Non, Brady n'est pas son fils, mais il est sûr qu'elle va faire un transfert et s'y attacher comme s'il l'était. Quant au sort du véritable fils, est-il mort ou vivant ? L'histoire nous le dira … Bizoox !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Voldemort n'en est pas encore au stade du bisounours, mais j'avoue que c'est pas loin. Quant à Bellatrix, je te rassure, Brady n'est pas son fils, mais elle en prendra soin tout pareil (en psycho on appelle ça un transfert). Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ bizoox.**

**Littlepixette : aouch, la voiture par contre c'est pas pour moi. J'ai le permis depuis 3 ans mais j'ai une trouille monstre de conduire, je déteste ça. En tous cas merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche toujours beaucoup. Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! Bisous et bon courage aussi pour l'appart et la voiture ^^**

**Pretty Lo' : Boarf, Ginny n'a pas besoin d'être en équipe pour être chiante ! lol Ma partie préférée d'AVPM, c'est quand les Mangemorts et Voldy font des claquettes dans le cimetière ^^ Et dans AVPS, le type qui joue Lucius est génial : il se déplace uniquement en dansant, vêtu d'un collant noir hypra-moulant XD. Bisous**

**Mione159 : De pacotille, de pacotille … Le collier à lui seul doit au moins valoir l'équivalent d'une petite voiture ! XD Rogue surpassé ? Jamais ! Il va forcément préparer un plan, débarquer en tenue SM devant ses employés avant de fouetter tous ceux qui ne se prosterneront pas devant lui …Ah non pardon, je confonds : ça c'est quand il fait cours aux Gryffondors …. Autant pour moi. Bisous ^^**

**LilyPetiteFleurdeLys : Well, well, well ! Que de compliments ! Moi non plus je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, mais je dirai tout de même ceci : MERCI de me lire et d'apprécier mes créations et surtout BIENVENUE, mais aussi BRAVO pour ta persévérance (6h de lecture oui, mais d'affilée ?et en pleine nuit !) J'espère te revoir bientôt parmi mes petites reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Un grand merci à ma-viie-63, pommedapi, PaulinaDragona, Babarkiller85, Solenn, Rebecca-Black, PingPong.**

Chapitre 30 : Army of Me

Une heure plus tard, comme promis, Draco et Hermione étaient de retour au Chaudron Baveur, avec leurs affaires, mais sans le collier Chopard, bien à l'abri entre les petites mains osseuses des gobelins de Gringotts. Harry, Ron, Sarah et Lucius étaient en grande discussion, manifestement au sujet d'un plan d'attaque. Harry griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin et Hermione se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Une liste ? », demanda-t-elle en lisant une vingtaine de noms sur le papier.

« Ce sont les gens susceptibles de nous aider », répondit-il en ajoutant _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ juste en dessous de_ Hestia Jones_.

Hermione haussa un sourcil narquois. « Ah parce que tu crois franchement que _Molly Weasley_ et _Arthur Weasley_ vont nous prêter main forte pour récupérer le manoir de Machin, ici présent ? », murmura-t-elle en désignant Lucius du doigt. L'homme haussa un sourcil et sourit, narquois.

« Pas après le tour que j'ai joué à Arthur au Ministère … J'ai reçu un lot par erreur au bureau, une livraison de fumier de Centaure destiné au Comité d'Analyse des Composants d'Antidotes (ndA : le C.A.C.A, notez le jeu de mots …ok, je sors). Je lui ai envoyé le tout accompagné d'un petit mot gentil du style : 'cher Arthur, voici de quoi te construire un nouvel étage pour ta maison'. Cet ingrat ne m'a toujours pas remercié, d'ailleurs … »

Draco éclata de rire tandis que Ron fusillait Lucius du regard. Hermione pinça les lèvres. Même si elle désapprouvait totalement ce genre de blagues, il fallait avouer que c'était assez drôle. Elle se sentit un peu moins coupable en voyant qu'Harry, penché sur sa liste, se retenait également de sourire. Il élimina donc d'un coup de plume _Arthur Weasley_ et _Molly Weasley_ de sa liste.

« Je pense que tu peux aussi rayer _Neville Londubat_, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille se joindre à nous. Malfoy lui a fait vivre un enfer pendant des années … »

« Non, Neville a toujours combattu à nos côtés, c'est quelqu'un de loyal », décréta Harry tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils en essayant de sa rappeler qui pouvait bien être Neville Londubat et ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Si en plus il fallait retenir le nom de tous les Gryffondors qu'il avait fait pleurer …

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry envoyait Hedwige porter une vingtaine de lettres, avec le message suivant :

_J'ai pu compter sur vous tous pendant la guerre, vous êtes restés à mes côtés et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort est de retour et Ginny Weasley l'a rejoint. J'ai besoin de vous pour qu'elle revienne dans le droit chemin. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont actuellement au Manoir Malfoy. Avec l'aide de Mr Malfoy et de son fils, nous pourrons nous rendre là-bas. Rendez-vous à quatre heures du matin au Chaudron Baveur, d'où nous transplanerons jusqu'à notre destination._

_Je compte sur vous, même si je ne vous oblige à rien. Je comprendrais que vous ne veniez pas._

_Harry Potter_

_PS : une réponse rapide est de rigueur._

La plupart des destinataires se trouvant sur Londres pour les vacances, les réponses ne se firent pas attendre.

_Aider Malfoy ? Lol, Harry, j'adore tes blagues. __Mais je serai là …  
Neville L._

_On vient ! On a proposé à papa mais il a hurlé quelque chose du genre « Jamais ! … fumier … sale cafard ! » et plein d'autres trucs incompréhensibles dont la liste serait inutile et rébarbative. On n'a pas parlé de Ginny, ils la croient toujours à Ste Mangouste, en quarantaine. George dit qu'il faut leur dire, mais je tiens à rester en vie pour le moment. On verra plus tard. A tout à l'heure !  
George et Charlie W._

_Je serai ravi de t'aider, Harry.  
Kingsley S._

_XD on fait péter la bicoque à Malfoy ? J'en suis !  
Dean T._

_Je peux fournir du thé et des croissants au chocolat … Est-ce que Voldemort aime le chocolat ?  
Luna_

Et ainsi de suite. Les sœurs Patil, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Hestia Jones et d'autres encore avaient répondu présents. Seuls Dédalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher, Bill Weasley et Fleur (enceinte de huit mois) avaient répondu par la négative. Rogue, quant à lui, ne répondait pas et ils avaient préféré ne rien envoyer à McGonagall qui en aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque.

A quatre heures moins dix, tous ceux qui avaient répondu se trouvaient déjà là. Kingsley Shacklebolt regardait fixement Lucius Malfoy, lequel faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

« T'es increvable, Malfoy », marmonna Kingsley en plissant les yeux.

Lucius lui jeta un regard narquois et méprisant. « Plaît-il ? »

« Comment vous avez fait pour revenir, _encore_ ? », demanda Kingsley en croisant les bras. « Combien de vierges as-tu sacrifiées pour rapatrier ton âme maudite sur cette terre qui se portait si bien sans toi ? », plaisanta-t-il.

Sarah tourna vivement la tête et regarda Kingsley avec des yeux ronds.

Kingsley écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille mais avant qu'il ait pu hurler une réplique bien sentie sur le détournement de mineur, Harry prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus … »

« De rien, Harry, comment vas-tu ? », demanda Luna sur un ton léger, n'ayant pas compris qu'il souhaitait entamer un discours.

« Euh … », fit Harry, décontenancé. « Très bien, merci, mais je-

« Tu veux un croissant ? », proposa Luna, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les divagations de Luna, même si elle adorait la jeune fille.

« Non, Luna, merci. Je … j'allais exposer notre plan d'attaque … »

« Oh », fit simplement Luna avec l'air d'avoir compris. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle ajoute quelque chose mais rien.

« Bien, je disais … merci d'être venus et de me soutenir encore. Cela a été difficile pour moi de vous demander de revenir mais j'imagine que cela a été encore plus difficile pour vous de replonger dans tout cela après … après la dernière fois. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdu de la famille et des amis lors de la précédente bataille et je comprends que vous soyez effrayés aujourd'hui. Mais la situation est différente. »

De loin, il vit Cho Chang lui adresser un petit signe de la main et un sourire triste, qui lui fit perdre le fil de son discours. Hermione décida d'intervenir.

« Il se trouve que Voldemort et certains de ses disciples sont revenus à la vie … »

Comme un seul homme, toute l'assistance se tourna avec un regard menaçant vers Lucius Malfoy qui eut soudain envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« En effet, Harry avait autrefois dit à Voldemort qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre car il ne connaissait pas l'Amour, ni l'amitié. C'est pourquoi Voldemort avant d'être vaincu, s'est mis en tête de fabriquer l'Amour et il a testé ses produits sur ses prisonniers. » Hermione déglutit, elle préférait ne pas s'étendre sur cette partie là. « Après sa mort, son plan s'est mis en route et peu à peu, les Mangemorts sont revenus et Ginny, qui était sous l'emprise de Voldemort depuis l'année où Tom Jedusor a lâché le Basilic dans Poudlard, a fait revenir Voldemort en se servant du cadavre de Dumbledore. »

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête et Luna poussa un « aaah » plein de compréhension qui fit glousser Dean.

« Mais Voldemort n'avait pas prévu que l'Amour s'accompagnerait d'autres sentiments, comme le sens du bien et du mal, la compassion. Aujourd'hui doté d'une conscience, il aspire apparemment à une deuxième chance, une vie tranquille mais Ginny semble ivre de pouvoir et désire se venger d'Harry et un peu de toute la planète en général … », ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, notre véritable ennemi … est notre sœur ? », grinça Charlie Weasley tandis que George fronçait les sourcils.

Harry hocha la tête. « Elle semble être en colère contre tout le monde et d'après Hermione, même Voldemort aurait du mal à la gérer. »

Hermione acquiesça en silence. « Nous n'allons pas la tuer, car elle reste notre petite Ginny, votre petite sœur, et autrefois ma meilleure amie, votre camarade, la fille de votre collègue Arthur Weasley. Tout le monde ici a connu ou connaît Ginny, c'est pourquoi cette mission est délicate. Nous ne savons pas comment va réagir Voldemort lorsque nous essaierons de lui prendre Ginny. Et nous ne savons pas comment réagiront les Mangemorts si Voldemort décide de laisser tomber le culte du Zen et de nous attaquer … »

« C'est chaud … », murmura Dean tandis que Ron marmonnait un « Tu l'as dit ».

« Et donc les Malfoys se sont fait jeter hors de leur propre Manoir ? », persifla Kingsley Shacklebolt en regardant le père et le fils d'un air narquois.

« Ca me fait penser », dit Charlie en se tournant vers Lucius, « Papa m'a demandé de vous dire que si vous le voulez, il peut toujours vous prêter de quoi faire un étage, mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là … »

Ron gloussa, puis Draco et lui commencèrent une bataille de coups de pieds silencieuse, tandis qu'Harry reprenait son discours.

« Oui, il s'agit de reprendre le manoir Malfoy à Ginny et Voldemort et-

« Pourquoi on ferait ça ? », demanda Neville en fusillant du regard Malfoy, qui se battait toujours avec Ron.

« Euh … bonne question », marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que mes affaires de classe sont là-bas et que si je ne peux pas les récupérer, tu devras aller expliquer à McGonagall pourquoi je n'ai pas pu rendre mon devoir de Métamorphose à temps ! », gronda Hermione, menaçante.

« Si tu te fais tuer, Hermione, je pense qu'elle passera l'éponge », fit Luna avec son expression détachée. Hermione essaya de ne pas le prendre pour elle et pinça les lèvres.

« Bien, je pense qu'on peut y aller … Est-ce que tout le monde a sa baguette et son permis de Transplaner ? », demanda Harry tandis que tous hochaient la tête. Tous ou presque.

« Moi je n'ai pas le permis … », déclara Luna avec un large sourire. « Pendant les leçons, j'ai envoyé le bras de mon instructeur à Doha. »

Silence.

« C'est au Qatar », crut bon d'ajouter la Serdaigle. « Il paraît qu'il n'a pas pu le récupérer à cause des chameaux carnivores qui l'ont en partie mangé … »

« Ok, Ron, tu fais transplaner Luna », décréta Harry.

Ron écarquilla les yeux tandis que Luna lui faisait un gentil petit salut de la main. « Bonjour Ronald, comment vas-tu ? »

Neville tapota doucement l'épaule de Ron, qui avait l'air horrifié, et murmura « Pour une fois que c'est pas tombé sur moi … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe faisait face au Manoir Malfoy et certains ne purent s'empêcher de pousser quelques sifflements admiratifs.

« Mince, Malfoy, tu mentais pas quand tu disais que t'avais la plus grande baraque du Royaume-Uni », s'exclama Dean en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai toujours cru que c'était pour te vanter … »

« Humpf », lâcha Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et si possible, j'aimerais qu'elle fasse la même taille après votre passage. Essayez de pas saloper les marbres et les tapis persans, par la même occasion. »

« Franchement, Malfoy, la priorité n'est pas de sauver tes meubles, mais de récupérer Ginny sans qu'il y ait trop de mor… je veux dire, de blessés », se corrigea précipitamment Harry.

« Compris », fit joyeusement Sarah tandis que retentissait le cliquetis de son Beretta dont elle ôtait le cran de sécurité. Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle rangeait son arme à sa ceinture.

« Et tu sors ça d'où ? », demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Estime-toi, heureux. Moi, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle a fait péter une bombe au Ministère », marmonna Draco en se penchant vers Harry.

« Les baguettes, c'est quand même plus civilisé », tenta Harry avec une grimace.

« Ah parce que tu trouves qu'un Avada Kedavra dans ta gueule, c'est civilisé ? », rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Harry réfléchit et fit la grimace. Vu comme ça …

Lucius Malfoy en tête, le groupe entra dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy et s'avança vers l'entrée. Ils avaient opté pour une approche franche : d'abord présenter le problème, essayer de parlementer et si jamais ceux d'en face refusaient d'entendre raison … qui vivrait verrait.

Arrivés au niveau du porche, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on sonne ? », demanda Dean. « C'est quand même con, vous êtes chez vous, non ? », demanda-t-il à Lucius.

« Je confirme, c'est con », marmonna Lucius qui hésitait pourtant à entrer chez lui. Heureusement, la Providence coupa court à ce dilemme et un des elfes de maison, qui avait dû sentir l'arrivée de son Maître, vint ouvrir les grands panneaux de bois.

« Maître ? » fit l'elfe d'une voix aiguë en dévisageant la troupe derrière Mr Malfoy. « Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? »

« Va chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres et demande lui de venir, nous avons à parler », ordonna Lucius Malfoy à son serviteur. L'elfe s'inclina, non sans regarder une dernière fois interloqué les invités de son Maître et disparut. Après un nouvel instant d'hésitation, Lucius entra et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Il détestait cette sensation d'être l'intrus dans sa propre maison. Plantés au milieu du hall, le groupe se serra, mal à l'aise, effrayé. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver des Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents dans chaque recoin et il n'y avait … personne pour les accueillir.

En haut des escaliers, une silhouette apparut. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au regard triste descendit les marches et Harry retint son souffle en voyant approcher le garçon qu'il avait détruit d'un coup de crochet de Basilic alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Seul, sans une horde de Mangemorts pour l'accompagner et le protéger. Avait-il donc changé à ce point ?

Tom Jedusor descendit lentement les escaliers, profitant de ce laps de temps pour dévisager les personnes qui accompagnaient son ancien bras droit. Il reconnut Potter, plusieurs des fils Weasley, Hermione, Draco, la jeune Sarah, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les autres semblaient être des camarades de classe de Potter. Parmi eux, il reconnut une petite blonde au regard étrange, qu'il avait vue combattre aux côtés de Potter au Ministère. Elle ne regardait pas du tout dans sa direction et semblait fascinée par un chandelier en bronze fixé au mur.

Quelle équipe, pensa-t-il en atteignant la dernière marche.

« Lucius … », le salua-t-il tandis que Mr Malfoy se postait inconsciemment devant Sarah et son fils avec un regard menaçant.

_Lui aussi protège les siens_, pensa Tom en serrant les dents.

« Maître », répondit Lucius Malfoy en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Jedusor hocha la tête. « Je comprends. »

« Il faut que vous la laissiez partir, Maître. Elle sera soignée et devra vous oublier. A l'heure actuelle, elle représente un danger pour la communauté … »

« Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu, là ? », demanda Ron, tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude.

Harry crut un instant voir Jedusor esquisser un sourire.

« J'en suis conscient, mais sans elle … », il se tut. Quelque chose lui hérissa les cheveux sur l'arrière de la nuque. Il se retourna et vit que Ginny se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle semblait furieuse et ravie à la fois. Furieuse de voir ces gens dans son lieu de vie et ravie d'avoir enfin une occasion de tuer tout ce beau monde.

« Regardez qui voilà … », cracha-t-elle avec colère. « La Cavalerie du Sergent Potter. »

Harry serra le point sur sa baguette dans sa poche. _Reste calme, reste calme …_

Ginny descendit à son tour les escaliers, un peu plus vite que son petit ami ressuscité quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle repéra trois têtes rousses dans le groupe et soupira. « Papa et Maman n'ont pas voulu venir à la fête ? Dommage, j'aurais adoré les servir pour le dîner … avec une pomme dans la bouche. »

« Ginevra, baisse d'un ton, ou je te jure que-, s'impatienta Charlie dont la main rêvait de pouvoir s'abattre sur la joue de sa petite sœur.

« Ouh, j'ai peur … », cracha Ginny tandis que son frère prenait une grande inspiration.

« Ils ont peut-être raison, Ginny », murmura Tom d'une voix triste. « Tu devrais faire ce qu'ils-

« PLUTÔT CREVER ! », hurla Ginny en jetant un regard assassin au groupe. « ET TOI ! » Elle se tourna vers Tom qui détourna les yeux. Elle le secoua comme un prunier. « Tu devrais te battre pour moi ! Tu devrais tuer ces imbéciles pour moi ! Tu me l'avais promis ! »

« Les choses ont changé », répondit Jedusor pour la énième fois, tandis que Ron retenait George qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler sa petite sœur. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché ta vie. Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est mal et-

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre geindre, TAIS-TOI », s'égosilla Ginny en reculant, comme s'il la dégoûtait.

Hermione, du coin de l'œil, vit Kingsley Shackelbolt sortir sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Ginny et Tom continuaient de se disputer.

« Je vais lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie, ensuite nous pourrons la transporter à Ste Mangouste … », répondit-il.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! », s'affola Hermione. « Les sortilèges d'Amnésie doivent seulement être lancés par des Médicomages en cas de thérapie inefficace. C'est trop dangereux, vous risquez de lui causer des dommages cérébraux irréversibles ! »

« Aucun risque, pour le cerveau », persifla Draco qui écoutait attentivement. « Mais je suis d'accord, un sortilège d'Amnésie lancé par un simple employé du Ministère pourrait lui effacer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs et non pas uniquement une partie. »

Kingsley serra les dents en s'entendant traiter de simple employé du Ministère, lui qui avait été Auror, puis affecté à la garde privée du Premier Ministre moldu, avant d'être nommé Ministre de la Magie par intérim après la chute de Voldemort, et avant que la sœur de Scrimgeour prenne sa place pour de bon. Avec les résultats que l'on sait …

Attirés par le vacarme, quelques Mangemorts firent irruption dans le hall d'entrée et Brady descendit également de sa chambre. Il esquissa un large sourire en voyant Hermione, Sarah et d'autres personnes, parmi lesquelles le célèbre Harry Potter. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait partir d'ici avec eux. Il descendit dans le hall mais fut très vite rattrapé par Bellatrix qui le repoussa dans un coin.

« Ca risque de chauffer, ici. A ta place, je me ferais tout petit », murmura-t-elle sans quitter Ginny et le groupe des Pottermaniaques des yeux. Elle sortit sa baguette et continua d'observer la scène. Au moindre signe de son maître, elle serait prête à foncer dans le tas, même si ça lui en coûtait de se battre pour cette sale gamine. Elle vit que ses collègues adoptaient la même attitude qu'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait elle aussi sorti sa baguette. Harry commençait à perdre patience. Les insanités qu'elle lui jetait à la figure, ainsi qu'à ses frères, commençaient sérieusement à le rendre fou de rage. Comment osait-elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ? L'atmosphère devenait tendue. Tout le monde sortait sa baguette les uns après les autres, prêts à lancer un sort au moindre faux pas.

En haut des escaliers, Hermione repéra une silhouette familière. _Rogue ?_ La silhouette semblait lui faire signe de monter. Un bruit étrange dans le porche sembla perturber Ginny et elle cessa de hurler pour fixer la porte d'entrée, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », cracha-t-elle à l'attention d'Harry, persuadée que cela faisait partie de leur plan.

Harry, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, avaient également entendu et chacun se regarda, interloqué. Hermione saisit sa chance.

« Ginny », dit-elle fermement. « Moi, j'en ai plus rien à faire de tes caprices, je suis juste venue récupérer mes affaires de classe, j'en ai besoin pour faire mon devoir de Métamorphose. »

Ginny fit des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser à ses cours dans un moment pareil ? Figée de stupeur, elle vit Hermione la dépasser avec précautions et monter les escaliers sans faire de gestes brusques. Elle sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et fusilla le dos d'Hermione du regard en levant sa baguette dans sa direction. Des mouvements brusques derrière elle, puis tout autour d'elle lui firent tourner la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer Hermione. Le groupe de Potter avait immédiatement braqué leurs baguettes sur elle, et Sarah son Beretta, Tom avait donc pointé la sienne sur Harry et les Mangemorts avaient à présent le groupe en ligne de mire. Ginny esquissa un sourire mauvais. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Doucement, une marche après l'autre, consciente de ce qu'il se tramait derrière elle, Hermione continua de monter les escaliers en fouillant du regard l'obscurité qui régnait à l'étage pour repérer à nouveau la silhouette qu'elle pensait être Rogue. Et optionnellement, récupérer ses affaires.

Sur le palier du premier étage, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendit de nouveau des voix s'élever au rez-de-chaussée, les négociations semblaient reprendre. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre de Draco mais toujours aucune trace de Rogue, ni de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Elle entra en soupirant dans la chambre de son petit ami, rassembla en vitesse ses affaires de classe et mit son sac sur son épaule. Sa vision périphérique capta alors un léger mouvement dans la nuit, par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture et plissa les yeux pour inspecter le jardin. Deux silhouettes noires s'approchaient en rampant du Manoir. Alarmée, Hermione se pencha un peu plus et vit d'autres silhouettes approcher d'un autre côté.

_La Brigade serait ici ? Rogue nous aurait vendus ?_, pensa-t-elle, affolée. _Je dois prévenir les autres._

Elle amorçait un demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce lorsque deux bras puissants la saisirent et qu'une grande main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

_Ah non, pas encore !_, gémit intérieurement Hermione tandis que son agresseur les faisait transplaner. Arrivée à destination, elle entreprit de se débattre de toutes ses forces, mais à sa grande surprise, son ravisseur la lâcha aussitôt. Hermione fit volte-face, dégaina sa baguette et s'apprêtait à envoyer le gros imbécile qui l'avait enlevée en Enfer mais se figea en voyant son visage.

« Vous ? », souffla-t-elle en baissant sa baguette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco regarda, inquiet, Hermione grimper les escaliers. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un instant, il avait pensé s'élancer derrière elle pour la suivre, mais depuis que Ginny avait dégainé sa baguette et que tout le monde l'avait imitée, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de créer un incident diplomatique majeur. Les lèvres pincées, il la regarda s'enfoncer puis disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il reporta alors son attention sur Ginny et vit qu'elle regardait un point juste à côté de lui avec insistance. Son père. Draco tourna la tête vers son paternel et vit qu'il semblait également inquiet.

« Quoi ? », fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des intrus essayent de pénétrer dans le Manoir », marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour fixer la porte d'entrée.

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? », cracha Ginny, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait l'assemblée alors que plus personne ne savait vraiment sur qui pointer sa baguette.

« C'est sa maison, pauvre naze, quand des gens essayent d'entrer ou de s'enfuir, il le sait », répondit Sarah en jetant un regard mauvais à Lucius, pour qu'il se souvienne ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se sauver et tué un de ses collègues.

« Toi, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler », gronda Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur Sarah.

« Sans blague », murmura la brune en levant plus haut son arme.

« Les filles … », commença Harry en levant les mains, mais il fut interrompu par un cri sourd. Draco venait de se plier en deux en portant une main à son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », fit Ron avec un sourire mauvais. « Il vient d'avoir une idée pour la première fois de sa vie ? »

Étrangement, le jeune Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer. Il serrait les paupières et les dents et semblait souffrir d'une migraine atroce. « Elle … elle n'est plus là … »

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? », demanda Ron, qui ne souriait plus.

Mais Lucius avait compris de quoi parlait son fils. D'une voix tonitruante, il se mit à hurler : « Miss Granger ? » et fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu foncer à l'étage, la porte d'entrée sembla exploser. Des jets de lumière rouge et violette se mirent à fuser de part et d'autre du hall d'entrée tandis que tous se pliaient en deux pour les éviter. Une voix retentit dans le hall.

« Brigade de la sécurité du Ministère de la Magie. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Jetez vos baguettes sur le sol et mettez les mains sur la tête. Si vous refusez d'obtempérer, nous devrons faire usage de la violence. »

L'agent de la Brigade qui avait prononcé ces mots venait à peine de refermer la bouche lorsque la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange lui répondit, avec une certaine pointe de sarcasme.

« Cause toujours ! », dit-elle avant de lancer un sortilège de Bloclang, pour l'empêcher de parler. Furieux, et à présent muet, l'homme fit signe à son équipe de maîtriser toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Un autre type, qui devait être le commandant en second hurla : « Séparez les adultes et les gosses, aucun d'entre eux ne doit sortir d'ici ! »

Harry s'interposa, les mains levées . « Attendez, je suis Harry Potter, nous sommes de votre côté, pourrions-nous essayer de discuter ? »

« Pose ta baguette ! », hurla l'un des agents en voyant qu'Harry avançait, sa baguette toujours à la main.

« Non, je.. . », tenta Harry.

« POSE TA BAGUETTE ! », hurla de nouveau l'agent mais un autre fut plus rapide.

« Incarcerem ! », hurla un autre agent, tandis qu'Harry se retrouvait ligoté comme un gros salami.

Dans le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, on entendit un « Espèce d'enfoiré », suivi d'un « Stupéfix ! » lancé par Ron et qui atteignit sa cible. Après ça, le chaos. Tous se mirent à hurler des sorts de tous les côtés, le groupe d'Harry s'alliant aux Mangemorts, tandis que Ginny tentait de lancer des maléfices à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle et que Sarah courait se mettre à l'abri, n'ayant pas de baguette ni de raison valable pour utiliser son arme Moldue pour le moment. Luna se fit remarquer en faisant apparaître des oiseaux qu'elle lança ensuite sur la Brigade comme des petits poignards.

Les cris aigus des agents piqués par les petits becs la firent sourire largement. Elle adorait les sorties avec Harry Potter : on s'y amusait toujours follement.

Alors que Dean lançait un sortilège pour enflammer la robe d'un des agents de la Brigade, l'agent rendu muet par Bellatrix le plaqua à terre violemment et le ligota comme Harry, que personne n'avait encore pensé à libérer dans la précipitation. Un autre agent fonça en direction de Lucius et lui lança un Doloris bien placé. Avec un cri de douleur et de rage, Lucius, qui jusque là s'occupait de son fils migraineux en le mettant à l'abri, tenta de se retourner mais l'agent s'acharnait et lui lança deux autres sortilège de douleur. Alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol, Lucius vit le jeune Tom Jedusor assailli par quatre agents. Il semblait s'en sortir assez bien pour un néo-pacifiste et Lucius ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa propre douleur. Qui cessa soudainement, alors qu'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant résonnait dans le hall. Lucius rouvrit les yeux et vit le type qui venait de lui jeter les trois Doloris étendu sur le sol. Une flaque de sang s'agrandissait autour de ses jambes et Lucius vit une plaie béante et circulaire dans la cuisse gauche de l'homme. Un mètre au-dessus de lui, Lucius vit Sarah pointer son arme Moldue encore fumante sur l'homme, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Essaye encore une fois de lui faire du mal, et c'est dans la tête que je te balance la prochaine », gronda la jeune fille à l'agent, qui la regardait, hébété et tremblant. La détonation ayant apparemment convaincu les agents que la personne la plus dangereuse du coin était Sarah, ils se tournèrent vers elle et Jedusor en profita pour Stupéfixer les agents contre lesquels il se battait.

George Weasley réussit à repousser deux agents pour tenter de libérer Harry mais deux autres types le plaquèrent au sol, dans l'indifférence générale. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange se battait becs et ongles contre deux agents qui tentaient d'enlever Brady. Après un nombre indéfinissable d'Immobilus ratés, de Stupéfix perdus et un Bombarda Maxima qui eut son petit effet sur les agents, l'un d'eux se mit à hurler de rage. Il jeta sa baguette et sauta sur Bellatrix pour la ruer de coups de poings. Brady se sentit arraché des bras de la Mangemorte et entraîné à l'extérieur du Manoir tandis que l'agent continuait de frapper le visage de Bellatrix sur le sol avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

_Arrêtez-le …_, fut la dernière pensée de Brady avant qu'un sortilège ne le plonge dans l'obscurité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Professeur Rogue ? », s'écria Hermione en dévisageant son ravisseur avec étonnement et colère. « Mais … Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Je dois retourner au Manoir ! »

« Non », répondit Séverus, catégorique, en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains.

« Mais … Vous ne comprenez pas ! La Brigade est dans le jardin, ils vont attaquer, et … Draco ! Harry ! Ron … ils vont … »

« Calmez-vous un peu, je déteste quand vous prenez cette voix aiguë et stupide … », grommela Rogue.

Hermione ferma la bouche. Pendant cinq secondes.

« Pourquoi les avez-vous amenés ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez de notre côté ? », reprit-elle d'une voix plaintive, rien que pour énerver Rogue.

« Je ne vous ai pas vendus. Mais un de mes lieutenants a des envies de promotion et il a décidé de lancer une attaque sans mon accord. J'ai donc foncé au Manoir pour vous récupérer avant que la situation ne dégénère. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de sauver les autres aussi ? », s'énerva Hermione. « Tous mes amis sont là-bas, et s'il leur arrive quelque chose … »

« Il était hors de question de vous laisser là-bas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rogue la fusilla du regard. Si seulement cette bouche rose pouvait faire autre chose que de poser des questions. Il se secoua et tenta de penser à des choses plus constructives.

« Parce que c'est vous, la solution. »

« Pardon ? » Hermione croisa les bras. « La solution de quoi ? »

« S'il y a bien une partie du plan de Voldemort qui a fonctionné, c'est vous. Tout le reste a foiré en beauté, Miss Granger, mais pas vous. Grâce à la contribution du jeune Malfoy, vous avez développé des pouvoirs incontrôlables et ça, c'était exactement ce que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione décontenancée, ne comprenait pas. « D'accord mais pourquoi faire ? »

« En vous faisant quitter les lieux, je vous ai sûrement empêchée de commettre un massacre. »

Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Sans le vouloir, elle avait déjà assassiné plusieurs agents de la Brigade. Si jamais une attaque avait eu lieu au Manoir en sa présence, elle aurait certainement décimé tout le service et peut-être même blessé … les gens qu'elle aimait. « Oh », fit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

« Bien entendu, si le plan de Voldemort n'avait pas lamentablement échoué, il vous aurait utilisée comme une arme contre Potter et son armée mais … cette partie du plan a MALHEUREUSEMENT dû être abandonnée … », grinça le professeur de Potions, tandis qu'Hermione lui souriait, narquoise, consciente qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

« Merci, professeur », dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Rogue pinça les lèvres en sentant la jeune fille poser sa tête sur son torse et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se raidit (entièrement ?) et son imagination commença à s'affoler, surtout lorsque la petite main d'Hermione glissa sur sa hanche … avant de le repousser de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Juste avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à cause d'un maléfice de Jambencoton, il eut le temps de voir que la jeune fille avait récupéré les deux baguettes dans la poche de sa robe.

« Désolée, professeur mais je ne peux pas laisser Draco, Harry et tous les autres se débrouiller sans moi … »

« Miss Granger, vous n'êtes qu'une petite-

_Moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller …_, fit une petite voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune fille se retourna et vit le fantôme minuscule d'Albus Dumbledore enfant, assis sur une table dans un coin de la pièce inconnue où Rogue l'avait emmenée.

Stupéfaite, Hermione regarda le petit fantôme sucer son pouce et balancer nonchalamment ses jambes dans le vide. Elle avait quitté Draco depuis à peine 20 minutes et elle revoyait déjà des morts ?

« Pourquoi, tu dis ça ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que Rogue la regardait bizarrement.

« Miss Granger, à qui est-ce que vous-

« Chut », fit Hermione en lui intimant le silence d'un signe de la main.

_Si tu y vas, les monsieurs du Ministère, ils vont t'attraper et te poser des questions. Et après ils te mettraient en prison, _fit le fantôme, tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de lui faire un cours express de grammaire et de concordance des temps.

« Mais Draco est là-bas … si je te vois, alors lui il doit sûrement avoir une migraine terrible. Il sera sans défense et … »

_Mais si tu n'y vas pas, les monsieurs, ils auront pas de preuves contre toi et ils te laisseront tranquille. Tu pourras mieux aider après si tu n'y vas pas … _

_**Le vieux fou version bébé a raison, Hermione**__,_ fit une autre voix dans l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Elle sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec le fantôme de Fred. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lui revinrent en mémoire et elle recula de quelques pas. _**Ceci dit, si tu y vas et si tu te fais tuer … tu pourras me rejoindre et on fera des trucs cochons ensemble …**_, fit Fred avec un regard libidineux.

« Rogue, vous auriez du sel ? », grommela Hermione, bien décidée à se débarrasser du jumeau maléfique Weasley.

« Du sel ? », répéta Rogue, qui ne comprenait rien. « Vous êtes en train de parler aux morts, là ? »

« Laissez tomber », marmonna Hermione en se retournant vers le fantôme de Dumbledore. Fred disparut en gloussant. « Albus, est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qu'elle s'adressait au fantôme de Dumbledore, qu'il avait lui-même tué deux ans plus tôt. Il décida de se faire tout petit et de laisser la jeune fille achever sa conversation.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête puis son attention sembla attirée par quelque chose derrière lui mais Hermione ne voyait rien.

_Maman dit que maintenant, tu peux y aller_ …, fit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules. _Je crois qu'ils ont fini de se battre. _

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Fini de se battre ? Le gamin disparut et Hermione se retourna de nouveau vers Rogue avant de murmurer le contre-sort pour le libérer. Elle lui lança sa baguette. « On doit y retourner. Albus m'a dit que la bataille était finie. »

Devant son air inquiet, Rogue n'eut pas le courage de marchander. Il saisit le bras d'Hermione et il la fit Transplaner à 200 mètres du Manoir Malfoy. Le silence qui enveloppait les environs était oppressant. Avec précautions, ils approchèrent du Manoir sans se faire voir. Ce qui était inutile car ils comprirent très vite que les lieux avaient été désertés. Hermione se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, grimpa les marches du porche, passa les débris de la porte d'entrée et se figea.

Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard et retint lui aussi son souffle. Le hall d'entrée du Manoir était dévasté. Des flaques et des traînées de sang maculaient le sol. Hermione baissa les yeux et vit un impact de balle au milieu d'une flaque plus importante que les autres. _Sarah …_ Rogue se dirigea vers le corps d'un Mangemort étalé dans un coin, mais Francisco Zabini ne respirait plus. Rogue lui ferma les yeux et détourna les siens. Il vit Hermione s'avancer doucement sous l'escalier et porter une main à sa bouche. Il approcha et comprit pourquoi elle semblait terrifiée. Il distingua tout d'abord un pied chaussé d'un escarpin noir, puis un autre pied nu. Ces pieds menaient à deux jambes recouvertes d'une robe vert sombre en velours, puis à un buste maculé de sang. En regardant ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de ce buste, Rogue sentit son estomac se retourner. Il eut l'impression qu'un géant venait d'écrabouiller le crâne de ce qui avait été sans aucun doute Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était la seule femme parmi les Mangemorts, sans ça, il n'aurait jamais été capable de l'identifier. Hermione se retourna et s'éloigna de cette vision d'horreur. Son buste agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle se mit à scruter le hall d'entrée, affolée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ici que le cadavre de Bellatrix et de Zabini. Et les autres ?

« Draco ? », se mit à hurler Hermione, paniquée. « Où tu es ? » Elle allait s'élancer dans les escaliers lorsque Rogue la rattrapa et la saisit à bras le corps.

« Miss Granger, calmez-vous, il n'y a plus personne ici … », dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

L'affolement d'Hermione se mua en colère et elle se mit à frapper Rogue de ses petits poings, de toutes ses forces. « C'est votre faute … c'est votre faute ! Si vous m'aviez laissée … si j'avais pu … ils ont pris Draco, ils ont pris Harry, et Ron, et Luna et – C'EST VOTRE PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! »

Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et fondit en larmes. À quelques mètres, elle vit le fantôme de Fred lui faire un signe joyeux de la main. _Mon offre tient toujours, Hermione chérie …_, ricana-t-il.

Hermione saisit un gravat sur le carrelage et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers Fred qui redoubla d'éclats de rire avant de disparaître.

« TAIS-TOI », hurla-t-elle tandis que Rogue lui jetait un regard étrange. « Tais … toi … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sentit qu'on le jetait violemment sur le sol, provoquant un regain de douleur dans son cerveau. Des cris de protestation s'élevaient autour de lui mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Pour le moment, seule la douleur qui martelait son crâne semblait exister.

« Ces espèces de salopard n'ont même pas essayé d'écouter ce qu'on avait à dire », pesta Ron en rampant sur le sol de leur prison pour rejoindre Harry qui broyait du noir.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une erreur, ils vont vite s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes pas les méchants dans cette histoire », fit la voix douce de Cho, assise dans un coin de la grande cellule où ils venaient d'enfermer tous les jeunes sorciers, sauf Ginny. Les adultes avaient été emmenés ailleurs.

Draco sentit une petite main fraîche sur son front et il sursauta. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Luna Lovegood l'observer avec intérêt. « Tu as mal à la tête ? », demanda-t-elle. Pour toute réponse, Draco se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes.

« Si tu veux, je peux prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive … », dit-elle gentiment.

« Ouais, mais comme elle a étrangement disparu juste avant l'attaque, ça risque pas d'arriver de sitôt », persifla Cho Chang tandis que Sarah fusillait l'Asiatique du regard. « Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ? Elle disparaît et hop, le gouvernement nous tombe dessus ? »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, GongLi , sinon tu vas prendre mon poing sur le nez », grommela Sarah tandis que Cho refermait la bouche aussi sec.

« Hermione ne nous a pas trahis, c'est quelqu'un de bien », renchérit Dean. « A mon avis, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, elle ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés comme ça, sans prévenir. »

« Vous, je sais pas, mais MOI elle m'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça », grinça Draco en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

« Carrément », appuya Sarah en jetant un autre regard mauvais à Cho.

« Bon et sinon, on fait quoi ? », demanda Parvati Patil en se levant pour approcher de la porte de la cellule et regarder par un trou dans le bois.

« Je pense pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix, non ? », dit sa sœur. « On reste là et on attend. »

Le silence retomba et on n'entendit bientôt plus que les sanglots sourds de Brady. Luna délaissa Draco et s'approcha du garçon en larmes. « J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à cette dame. Elle voulait seulement te protéger, et … »

« C'est pas ça … », souffla Brady entre deux sanglots. « Elle … c'était quelqu'un de bien … et de fort … elle était un peu dingue, ok, mais … elle méritait pas ça … »

Le silence retomba dans la cellule.

« Hermione, où est-ce que t'es … ? », murmura Sarah en soupirant.

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente, mais je suis vraiment trop débordée en ce moment. J'espère ne pas vous faire languir autant d'ici le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous !**


	32. Chapter 32

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Je sais, je sais, je sais ça fait genre un million d'années que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres MAIS j'ai encore une bonne excuse, je déménage et je n'ai encore pas internet chez moi. Enfin, voici la suite (et presque fin) de La Voix des Morts, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre avis ! ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loufoca-Granger : je me suis bien éclatée avec Luna sur ce chapitre. C'est un personnage qui a un très grand potentiel de déliritude et je ne l'avais pas trop utilisée sur cette fic. Pour Bellatrix, tout n'est pas fini pour elle, elle ne va pas re-re-revenir bien sûr mais sa mort entraînera un petit passage tristounet ainsi qu'une solution un peu plus tard ^^. Merci de ta review ! bisous.**

**Solenn : La maman d'Albus, c'est sa vraie maman, celle que JK Rowling lui a donnée, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'histoire. C'est juste que c'est un gamin de 5 ans et à cet âge là, les seuls repères qu'ont les enfants, c'est leur maman ^^ En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité et gros bisous !**

**Elena Grape : Non, non Brady n'est pas son fils, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur comment retrouver le gamin en question (ça sera pour le tout dernier chapitre je pense). Merci pour ta review )**

**Mademoiselle de Maupin : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, jeune chatte en chaleur (mouah ah ah, c'est gras). Oui, mon Voldy est une lavette et j'aime bien ça : il s'est pris son plan en pleine face et maintenant, il est pas plus avancé qu'avant. Quant à Ginny, bah elle est frustrée, c'est bien connu, tous les méchants du monde sont des gens frustrés et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont méchants : Voldemort était un frustré, les serial killers sont des frustrés, Oussama Ben Laden est un frustré, Hitler était un frustré, ce sont tous des pauvres refoulés de la rondelle … En espérant te revoir bientôt dans mes reviews ^^ Bisous**

**Mione159 : Lol, le chocolat constipe Voldy ? Aaaaah, mais c'est pour CA qu'il est aussi méchaaaant ! XD Le type, il s'est levé un matin avec une occlusion intestinale et il a décrété « que c'était la faute d'un bébé de 1 an, allez pour la peine je vais zigouiller plein de gens et avec un peu de chance, ça débloquera toute cette merde … » Alors, Monsieur Voldy, ça a fonctionné ? « Boarf. » Je vois … Bisous ^^**

**PrettyLo' : Un sacré carnage ? Meuuuuh noon, rofl, y'a eu que deux morts, j'ai fait ça bien propre et bien mignon en plus … Lol. C'est sûr qu'Hermione va vite se rappeler pourquoi sa vie était un enfer avant Draco ^^ Bisous et merci !**

**LilyLove : Bienvenue parmi nous Lily ! ^^ Et merci pour tous ces compliments ! Tu n'es pas la première à m'en faire autant et c'est tant mieux car étant une éternelle insatisfaite, j'ai toujours l'impression que mes chapitres sont bâclés quand je les publie ou qu'ils ont tel ou tel défaut BREF, je ne suis jamais contente de moi, donc ça me rassure lorsque je lis des reviews adorables comme la tienne ! J'espère te retrouver parmi mes reviews dans le prochain chapitre (qui ne t'as pas fait attendre trop longtemps, j'espère !) Bisous !**

**Un grand merci à ma-viie-63, Liiisa, mOowna-xoxo, Babarkiller.**

Chapitre 31 : Mic-macs à tire-larigot

Dans les heures qui suivirent leur arrestation, Harry et les autres furent tous emmenés un par un pour être interrogés. Plus la Brigade les écoutait, plus leur irritation montait en puissance car n'étant pas au courant de tous les détails de l'histoire, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix leur servait grosso modo la même histoire. Ginny manipulée, Ginny ivre de pouvoir, Jedusor de retour mais repenti, et Harry qui les appelait à l'aide pour la ramener se faire soigner.

Manifestement, cette version des faits ne plaisait ni aux agents, ni à la Ministre qui ne cessait de hurler au complot dans son bureau. Selon elle, Harry et l'Ordre du Phoenix travaillaient tous pour Voldemort.

Les interrogatoires n'en finissaient pas et la victime favorite des agents était Draco qui, terrassé par ses migraines, semblait être une proie facile. Sauf qu'un Malfoy, même à l'article de la mort, reste un Malfoy.

« Allez vous faire foutre », grogna le blond tandis que l'agent Bronson lui posait pour la énième fois la question : POURQUOI TE VOIT-ON EN COMPAGNIE D'UNE TERRORISTE SUR LES HIBOUS DE SURVEILLANCE JUSTE AVANT L'ATTENTAT AU MINISTERE ET POURQUOI CETTE GAMINE SE RETROUVE ENCORE DANS LES PARAGES QUAND TU ES LA ?

« Je la connais pas, moi, cette fille », reprit Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! », beugla Bronson en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. L'agent sortit un dossier d'une caisse et après avoir trié quelques papiers dedans, y prit une photo grand format qu'il plaqua violemment sur la table, juste sous le nez de Draco. Il aplatit son doigt à droite de la photo, juste au-dessus de la tête d'une Sarah amaigrie, sale, l'air grave face à l'objectif.  
Autour d'elle des cellules à perte de vue et d'autres prisonniers, hommes, femmes et enfants, tout aussi crasseux et cadavériques qu'elle.

« Elle faisait partie des prisonniers de ton connard de père », reprit l'agent, tandis que Draco détournait le regard de l'image. « REGARDE CETTE PUTAIN DE PHOTO », gueula Bronson en lui collant le nez sur le papier. « REGARDE à côté de qui créchait cette petite pute. »

À gauche de Sarah, devant la cellule voisine, on pouvait voir une autre forme maigre et dégoutante, entourée de Médicomages et de journalistes. Hermione. Hermione salie. Hermione traumatisée. Hermione, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, dont la découverte dans cet Enfer avait ému tous les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier de l'époque. Hermione dont le linge sale et déchiré qu'elle portait recouvrait à peine deux jambes maculées de sang et de boue. Draco sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Tu la reconnais, hein ? Ta copine », persifla Bronson avec un sourire mauvais. « Et elle, où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste … »

« JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! »

On frappa à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et Bronson se retourna, énervé, vers l'intrus. Un autre agent.

« Agent Cody, je suis occupé », cracha Bronson en désignant Draco du menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La chinetoque euh … Chang, elle a parlé. Vous devriez venir voir », marmonna l'autre avant de s'éclipser. Bronson jeta un regard triomphant à Draco avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, tandis que le Serpentard se promettait de faire sa fête à Cho Chang dès qu'il sortirait d'ici.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, angoissantes et Draco se tourmentait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses migraines s'estompaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pas et des chuchotements derrière la porte de la salle qu'il réalisa à quel point il se sentait mieux.

« Alohomora », entendit-il avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, suivie de près par un professeur Rogue qui ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux dans le couloir.

« Draco ! », glapit la Gryffondor avant de se jeter sur lui. Le blond dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la revoir. Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il tendit la main sur la table pour retourner discrètement la photo prise dans les geôles de Voldemort, pour ne pas qu'elle la voie. Le geste n'échappa pas à Rogue et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce papier.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur », murmura Hermione en le serrant à l'étouffer. « Où sont Harry et les autres ? »

« Enfermés. Ils nous interrogent à tour de rôle et je crois que cette pétasse de Chang a dit des trucs pas nets. Non mais franchement, qui a eu l'idée de l'amener, celle-là ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai que Cho n'est pas un modèle de loyauté et d'intelligence. Je me demande parfois ce qu'elle fait à Serdaigle … en plus, elle n'a même pas eu la moyenne au denier contrôle de métamorphose ni aux Travaux Pratiques de-

« Miss Granger, croyez-vous que c'est vraiment le moment de nous faire l'inventaire du relevé de note de Miss Chang ? », siffla Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous devons repartir. »

« Parfait, je vais vous conduire aux autres », dit Draco en se levant mais Rogue le fit rasseoir d'un coup de baguette magique. Le blond lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« Nous ne sommes venus que pour rassurer Miss Granger », gronda Rogue. « Désolé, mais tu vas devoir rester ici. Je dois m'occuper de protéger Her- Miss Granger et aussi de vous faire sortir d'ici par la voie légale. »

Hermione s'écarta à regrets de Draco, non sans l'embrasser une dernière fois. « Je reviens vite », souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la main. Mais Draco regardait Rogue d'un air mauvais.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois faire les choses dans les règles. Vous aussi, vous êtes devenu une fiote ? », cracha le blond tandis qu'Hermione levait à son tour les yeux au ciel.

« Ca suffit, vous deux », dit-elle. « Draco, on a un plan. Et on va faire le plus vite possible. »

Draco hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner. Même s'il restait enfermé, il devait avouer que la visite éclair d'Hermione lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il l'avait toujours su.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Non loin de la salle d'interrogatoire de Draco, Harry Potter faisait également face à la même situation. Mais les nombreuses séries policières que regardait Dudley avaient fini par faire rentrer un concept dans la tête ébouriffée d'Harry :

« JE VEUX UN AVOCAT. »

Au départ, les agents avaient ri. Au bout d'une heure, ça les avait énervés. Au bout de deux heures, ils avaient envoyé un hibou à Rogue ainsi qu'à la Ministre. Au bout de trois heures, Maître Cunningham était assis en face de lui et Harry lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

L'avocat, qui avait pris de nombreuses notes, considéra un instant son carnet et sourit faiblement.

« Je suis confiant, Monsieur Potter. Je dois avouer que je savais déjà une grande partie des faits que vous m'avez exposé, et je pense pouvoir vous faire libérer sous caution d'ici la fin de la journée, dès que j'aurai vu la Ministre et la Présidente du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank. C'est quelqu'un de bien, elle avait démissionné de son poste lorsque Fudge avait nommé Dolores Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle sera sans aucun doute de votre côté. »

Harry remercia chaudement son avocat. « Encore une petite question, Maître Cunningham. Qui vous a envoyé ? »

L'avocat laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je viens sur recommandation du Professeur Rogue. C'est moi qui ai assuré sa défense lorsqu'il était accusé d'être un Mangemort. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de le faire libérer à tout prix. »

« Je vois … », grommela Harry. « Donc vous devez savoir si Rogue, je veux dire, le Professeur Rogue est bien un vendu ou non, je me trompe ? »

Nouveau petit rire de l'avocat. « A vrai dire … je n'ai pas encore décidé. A bientôt, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry fit la grimace. Génial, sa libération dépendait d'un homme dont l'avocat ne savait même pas s'il était un pourri ou pas. Rogue, ou l'art de prendre tout le monde pour un con.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir envoyé Hermione en sécurité, Rogue descendit au département des Mystères pour tenter de trouver la cellule où ses agents rebelles avaient cloîtré les adultes. Il se mit à la recherche de sa secrétaire de vingt-cinq ans, Miss Madley, qu'il trouva dans un couloir en train de griffonner furieusement sur un calepin.

« Ah, vous voilà, vous ! », s'écria Philippa Madley en apercevant Rogue au bout du couloir. Elle trottina dans sa direction, perchée sur ses talons de 10 centimètres, l'air furieux. « Je vous signale que tout part en vrille, ici. Ce truand de Bronson a prit les commandes des opérations et il croit aussi que je suis devenue SA secrétaire. Il rêve, celui-là ! Et il se permet de mettre ses mains là où il n'a pas à les mettre. »

« Calmez-vous, Philippa », grommela Rogue en essayant de ne pas fixer la poitrine généreuse et peu couverte de sa secrétaire. « Je vais reprendre les choses en main. »

« J'espère bien ! », glapit la jeune femme. « Parce que là, je me retrouve dans ce couloir sordide à devoir faire l'inventaire des prisonniers qu'ils ont amené cette nuit. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon café en arrivant au bureau ! »

« Vous avez raison, c'est honteux », railla Rogue en lui prenant son calepin et sa plume des mains. « Allez vous reposer un peu, je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Merci, Monsieur », minauda Philippa qui s'éloigna en ondulant des hanches. L'œil de Rogue s'attarda quelques secondes sur le balancement hypnotisant de ses fesses puis reporta son attention sur la liste inachevée. Sans un mot, il plongea dans un couloir adjacent avant de s'arrêter devant une cellule, où croupissait Lucius Malfoy. L'homme leva les yeux en voyant Rogue derrière les barreaux et se leva.

« Séverus, enfin … »

Séverus Rogue esquissa un sourire moqueur. « Tiens, tiens … c'est vous qui êtes enfermés, à présent. Quel intéressant retournement de situation, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Très drôle, Rogue », cracha Dolohov, depuis une cellule voisine.

« Trève de plaisanteries, comment vont les enfants ? », reprit Lucius Malfoy, avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Bien », répondit Rogue. « Miss Granger est en sécurité et les autres subissent des interrogatoires. J'ai envoyé mon avocat parler avec Potter. On espère une libération sous caution des gamins d'ici quelques heures. »

« Et nous ? », demanda doucement Jedusor, deux cellules plus loin.

Rogue lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Jedusor soupira. « Je m'en doutais. Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir. »

« Ca, j'aurais pu vous le dire l'hiver dernier, ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'on appelle un scoop », marmonna Rogue tandis que Lucius se laissait retomber sur le sol de sa cellule.

« Et Sarah ? », souffla-t-il sans regarder Rogue. « Tu l'as vue ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Son cas est différent. C'est une terroriste aux yeux du Ministère. »

Lucius hocha lentement la tête. Rogue pinça les lèvres, gêné. « Si tu veux, je demanderai à mon avocat de faire son possible … »

Lucius resta silencieux un moment puis releva la tête, l'air déterminé. « Mieux que ça. J'ai un service à te demander. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Cunningham sourit discrètement à Griselda Marchebank, Présidente du Magenmagot, laquelle lui rendit son sourire. La Ministre, Cassandra Scrimgeour, ne souriait pas. Elle savait que la présidente du Magenmagot ne s'opposerait pas à une libération sous caution. Sa seule chance était que cette caution soit pharaonique.

« Maître Cunningham, je suis ravie de vous revoir, comment vont les enfants ? », demanda Griselda en serrant la main de l'avocat.

« Parfaitement bien, merci. Johanna s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Elle est ravie mais très déçue car mon client, Mr Potter, aura terminé ses études et elle ne pourra pas l'approcher. »

Griselda éclata d'un petit rire cristallin. « Ce n'est pas un souci, je peux inclure le redoublement de sa dernière année dans les conditions de libération, si vous le souhaitez … »

La Ministre serra les dents, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. « Si nous pouvions commencer, j'ai une conférence de presse dans deux heures. »

« Détendez-vous, Cassandra, nous aurons fini bien avant », la réprimanda gentiment la Présidente du Magenmagot. « Bien, quels sont les chefs d'accusation, Madame la Ministre ? »

« Haute trahison, terrorisme, magie Noire et-

« Allons, allons, comme vous y allez ! », l'interrompit Griselda. « Ce ne sont que des enfants, par Merlin. Et de plus, ce sont également des amis de notre héros national et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« Les membres adultes ont été libérés il y a une heure », grinça la Ministre, qui s'était vue incapable de faire enfermer d'honorables citoyens comme Kingsley et les autres. Maître Cunnigham esquissa un sourire narquois. « Mais les enfants ont dépassé les bornes ! », reprit la Ministre avec véhémence. « Leur cas est grave et nous devons leur donner la punition qu'ils méritent. »

« Je ne pense pas que les enfants aient commis un quelconque acte de trahison ou de Magie Noire, Madame la Ministre », fit l'avocat en sortant ses notes. « D'après Mr Potter et d'après d'autres témoins interrogés et qui souhaitent rester anonymes, ils étaient en mission de sauvetage. »

« Les témoins anonymes ne seront pas retenus par la court, Maître Cunningham, et les sauvetages comme vous dites, sont généralement assurés par la Brigade de la Sécurité du Ministère de la Magie. Ils représentent, avec les Aurors, les autorités de défense du monde magique. En aucun cas, un groupe d'enfants n'a le droit de faire justice en parallèle », fit doucement Griselda tandis que Cassandra Scrimgeour arborait un sourire triomphant.

« Cependant », reprit Griselda tandis que le sourire de la Ministre s'effaçait quelque peu, « Mr Potter et ses amis présentent des antécédents d'initiatives de ce genre. Initiatives qui se sont toujours soldées par le sauvetage de nos citoyens ou d'objets magiques très puissants. Pouvons-nous donc les en blâmer aujourd'hui, alors que personne ne l'a fait autrefois ? »

La Ministre fronça les sourcils. « Soit … », dit-elle. « Mais qu'en est-il de l'attentat perpétré au Ministère par l'accusée Sarah Decaup ? »

« Vous venez de le dire, Madame la Ministre », intervint l'avocat. « La seule personne susceptible d'être impliquée dans cet attentat est Miss Decaup. Il n'y a donc nul besoin de garder les autres jeunes en cellule, si vous n'avez aucune preuve suffisante contre eux. »

Cassandra Scrimgeour pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien.

« Maître Cunnigham a raison. Le cas de Miss Decaup est particulier et doit être traité avec une grande attention. Cette jeune fille n'a pas demandé d'avocat, il doit lui en être commis un d'office, voulez-vous vous charger de sa défense, Maître Cunningham ? Vous connaissez déjà l'affaire. »

L'avocat hocha la tête et jeta un regard triomphant en direction de la Ministre.

« Parfait, je fixe donc la caution à 10 Gallions par personne », fit Griselda tandis que la Ministre semblait sur le point de défaillir. « Voici la liste des jeunes qui seront libérés. Donnez-la au garde qui surveille la cellule commune et demandez-lui de faire également libérer sur le champ ceux qui sont actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire. Nous nous reverrons demain pour débattre du cas des adultes ainsi que de Miss Ginevra Weasley et de Mr Tom Jedusor. Passez le bonjour à Mélinda et aux enfants, Maître Cunningham », acheva Griselda Marchebank en serrant la main de l'avocat.

La Présidente du Magenmagot s'éloigna, laissant Scrimgeour et Cunningham seuls dans la pièce.

« Vous voyez », fit Maître Cunningham, moqueur. « Finalement, vous allez même être en avance à votre conférence de presse. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maître Cunningham se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs du Ministère pour se rendre au Département des Mystères. Il donna la liste au garde et lui demanda de libérer immédiatement chacune des personnes y figurant. Il suivit le garde jusqu'à la cellule commune et le regarda ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Pour une première confrontation, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. La Ministre s'était complètement laissé dépasser. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle attaque deux fois plus la prochaine fois. Mieux valait être prudent.

Un par un, le garde appela les jeunes hors de la cellule. Sarah s'était levée mais l'homme referma violemment la porte de la prison avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir.

« Pas vous », grogna le garde. « Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. »

Sarah se jeta contre la porte en hurlant de colère. Maître Cunningham approcha et la salua.

« Vous devez être Miss Decaup. Je me présente : Nick Cunningham, je suis votre avocat commis d'office. »

Sarah lui jeta un regard furieux. « Alors retournez faire votre boulot. Pourquoi je ne suis pas libre comme les autres ? »

« Les autres ne sont pas impliqués dans une affaire d'attentat, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », déclara Cunningham en soupirant. « Je fais mon possible pour vous sortir de là, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible avant le procès. »

« Le procès ? », demanda Harry, qui s'était approché pour suivre la discussion.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter », répondit l'avocat. « Vous êtes libérés sous caution mais vous devrez assister au procès, vous et vos petits camarades. Vous ne serez peut-être pas tous sur le banc des accusés, mais mademoiselle Decaup le sera. Vous également, à moins de convaincre la cour de vous faire témoigner … »

« Et merde … », jura Sarah en frappant son front contre la pierre de sa prison.

« En ce qui vous concerne, Miss Decaup, je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Rogue pour préparer votre défense. Il déclare disposer d'éléments qui pourraient vous éviter Azkaban. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque j'en saurai plus. »

Sarah marmonna un remerciement et l'avocat s'éloigna.

« Je te promets que tu sortiras d'ici », souffla Harry en passant une main à travers les barreaux. Sarah la serra doucement et lui sourit, avec tristesse.

« Merci, Potter. Allez, tire-toi, t'es libre », grommela-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Harry sourit faiblement et remonta le couloir en direction de la sortie. Sarah essuya une larme.

« Putain de merde … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois sortis du Ministère, Harry proposa à toute la troupe de se réunir au Chaudron Baveur mais la plupart n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux et prendre une douche. Harry, Ron, Brady et Draco se retrouvèrent donc seuls, fatigués et abattus.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? », demanda doucement Brady, l'air sombre.

« J'en sais rien », fit Harry sur le même ton. « Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre le procès. »

« On va chez moi, je meurs de faim et je tuerai pour changer de vêtements. Et j'enverrai mon hibou chercher Hermione », déclara Draco en leur tendant la main pour qu'ils transplanent tous ensemble.

Arrivés devant le manoir, ils se traînèrent jusqu'au porche, devant lequel deux ambulances étaient garées.

« C'est quoi encore, ce bordel ? », fit Draco avec une grimace. Ses migraines reprenaient le dessus.

Ils poussèrent la porte et virent six médicomages qui s'affairaient de deux côtés du hall d'entrée autour de deux corps recouverts de couvertures noires.

« Merde », souffla Harry en voyant les médicomages soulever les brancards pour emporter les corps de Bellatrix et de Zabini.

« Je crois que la réception annuelle des Malfoys pour la Saint Sylvestre est officiellement annulée », marmonna Draco en réprimant un haut le cœur à la vue des diverses flaques de sang. Ron lui jeta un regard offusqué. Les quatre garçons regardèrent les Médicomages emporter les corps, les charger dans les voitures magiques et disparaître. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls, dans le hall d'entrée dévasté. La migraine de Draco disparut soudain et il se retourna vers l'entrée. Hermione venait d'apparaître. Il se jeta dans ses bras, espérant ainsi oublier sa fatigue ainsi que les évènements des deux derniers jours. Ron pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs.

« J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Bellatrix », souffla Hermione, d'une voix brisée. « Je te jure qu'ils vont payer. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit là, saine et sauve, dans ses bras.

« Où est Sarah ? », demanda-t-elle en se dégageant des bras du Serpentard.

Harry eut l'air gêné. « Elle est toujours en prison. Ils cherchent un moyen de la tirer de là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'est fait ! Rogue a dit que –

Elle se tut devant l'air incrédule des garçons. Ils ne semblaient pas au courant du plan de Lucius et de Rogue pour discréditer Sarah. Draco … Draco ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire son père.

« Non, oubliez, j'ai du mal comprendre », fit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je suis rassurée que vous soyez rentrés. »

Harry jeta un regard étrange à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Mais il décida de mettre cette idée de côté : ils étaient tous fatigués et avaient eu suffisamment de problèmes pour aujourd'hui.

« Allons dormir un peu, ça nous fera du bien », décréta Harry en se dirigeant vers le salon, accompagné de Ron.

Draco monta dans sa chambre et Hermione allait le suivre lorsqu'elle vit que Brady ne bougeait pas et fixait dans le coin du hall, la tache de sang laissée par Bellatrix. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Viens, monte dans ta chambre … », lui dit-elle doucement.

« On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça », dit-il d'une voix blanche. « C'est trop horrible. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Monte. Je vais m'en occuper », dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique. Mais Brady secoua la tête.

« Non, je vais le faire. » Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et revint bientôt avec un seau d'eau savonneuse et une brosse.

« C'est ridicule, tu vas y passer la journée et … tu te fais du mal », gémit Hermione, le cœur serré.

« Elle est morte pour me protéger », répondit Brady en s'agenouillant juste au bord de la flaque de sang. « Laisse-moi, maintenant. »

Hermione soupira et regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée la flaque rouge sombre près de l'escalier. Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer mais n'ajouta rien. Elle tourna le dos à Brady et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsque la voix sourde du jeune Serdaigle s'éleva dans le hall dévasté.

« Tu savais qu'elle était maman ? »

Hermione sentit une énorme boule suffocante se former dans sa gorge. « N-non », siffla-t-elle avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. La porte de la chambre claqua à l'étage. Brady prit doucement la brosse et la plongea dans le seau. Doucement, il se mit à frotter le marbre blanc et le rouge s'éclaircit par endroits pour teinter la pierre de rose.

« Je le retrouverai, ton fils, c'est promis », murmura-t-il doucement.

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je sais c'est hyper court, mais si je continue maintenant, je ne pourrai plus couper ensuite et le chapitre serait trop chargé en évènements. … J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je précise également que je pars en vacances au Portugal du 22 juin au 5 juillet et donc pas de prochain chapitre avant mi-juillet, je le crains. Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire avant de partir mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'un mois, donc ! Gros bisous !**

**Xérès !**


	33. Chapter 33

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Salut à tous ! J'imagine que vous êtes en effervescence avec la sortie du dernier film. Quand on y pense, c'est horrible, nous n'avons plus rien à attendre de la vie, mais heureusement qu'il reste … Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai pas mal pleuré pendant le film, surtout [SPOILER] *quand on voit les souvenirs d'enfance de Rogue avec Lily*[SPOILER]. C'est d'ailleurs à cette scène que je fais un petit hommage vers la fin du chapitre … Ici aussi, la fin approche mes amis mais je vous rassure, j'ai enfin trouvé le sujet de ma prochaine fic et j'espère que vous serez tous et toutes au rendez-vous ! En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre de La Voix des Morts. Enjoy ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**May : May d'Insecure Book … May May May … ça me dit quelque chose … Attends c'est pas une revieweuse qui m'a HONTEUSEMENT délaissée ? Lol. Ah si si ça me revient, c'est bien ça ! XD Non, je ne t'en veux pas ) Bah oui, Bellatrix maman, c'est dit dans un des chapitres précédents lorsqu'elle raconte à Brady l'histoire de son viol et tout et tout … T'es sûre de pas avoir manqué un chapitre ? XD Et oui les gentils sont méchants mais parfois gentils tandis que les méchants peuvent être gentils mais aussi méchants. Je me demande comment font mes lecteurs pour s'y retrouver dans ce bazar … :) Bon retour parmi nous, ma chère May, tes reviews m'ont manqué ! Gros bisous !**

**Ma-viie-63 : Non, non si Hermione quitte Brady précipitamment c'est qu'elle a envie de pleurer et préfère le laisser seul à nettoyer ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Loufoca-Granger : Oui, j'aime bien aussi mon avocat : il est mielleux, franc et cynique ^^ C'est un nouveau personnage mais il n'est pas fade et sans couleurs pour autant ! En ce qui concerne Harry et Sarah, affaire à suivre … )**

**Lyanna Erren : désolée au début, je postais chaque mercredi mais ensuite, j'ai déménagé, j'ai commencé à travailler pour gagner ma vie, je me suis installée avec mon copain et j'ai re-déménagé et là, j'attends qu'on me mette Internet dans mon nouveau chez moi ! Bref, ma vie, c'est le bordel. Promis, en revenant de vacances, j'essaie de poster plus vite !**

**NiBoF : Merci pour ta review (j'espère t'avoir réconciliée avec le bouton « review » !) et promis je ne prendrai pas la grosse tête je reste humble et c'est pour ça que j'aime bien les reviews, ça me donne confiance en moi par rapport à ce que j'écris ! A bientôt )**

**Mademoiselle de Maupin : Wow euh … Bon, c'est officiel, je te décerne l'oscar de la plus grande review jamais reçue ! Et non non tu n'es pas une chieuse, pas du tout, j'ai beaucoup ri en te lisant :) Donc je vais essayer de répondre à tout … Je pars en vacances en juin tout simplement parce que ayant créé ma propre entreprise, je peux prendre des vacances quand je veux ! héhéhé … Et si je vous abandonne, mes chères lectrices, pendant 39 jours c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vacances (plusieurs années sans congé, ça stresse). Pour les chapitres, je pense qu'il en reste moins de 5 et OUI j'écrirai une autre fic ensuite, je réfléchis d'ailleurs à un scénario depuis plusieurs semaines en prévision, mais j'avoue que c'est encore un peu la panne sèche … En ce qui concerne ta vision de moi … tu t'es plantée (désolée ^^ lol) en fait j'ai de longs cheveux blonds, je fais 1 m 70 et j'ai les yeux noisette (t'avais raison pour les beaux yeux noisette). Je porte aujourd'hui une robe à fleurs bleu pétrole avec un legging assorti (je porte rarement du rouge) et mes lunettes sont rectangulaires. Pas de rouge à lèvre mais des lèvres rouges suite à collision avec porte hier matin (ceci explique peut-être cela …) mais pas de manucure. Faudra que j'essaye de relire mon chapitre avec le groupe que tu me recommandes, on verra ce que ça donne ! Et enfin, juste pour la rubrique je raconte ma vie : j'adore les schtroumpfs ce sont mes bonbons préférés et en plus ils rendent la langue bleue (oui à 24 ans, j'ai des plaisirs simples …)Voilà, voilà, voilà … lol. Continue de m'envoyer des reviews comme ça, c'est que du bonheur ! :D Gros bisous pleins de bleu de schtroumpf ) Ah et oui, Draco et Hermione resteront ensemble … quoi que … et je n'ai pas encore décidé comment le fils de Bella s'appellera )**

**mOowna-xoxo : genre je suis ton excuse pour pas réviser ! XD Feignasse ! lol Merci pour ta review et un gros merde pour tes examens !**

**Ayksas : Bienvenue parmi nous ! J'étais effectivement absolument consciente du caractère malsain-crado-passionnel de la relation Lucius-Sarah mais c'était justement ma partie préférée de ma fic ^^ Quant à ma location au Portugal, c'est malheureusement un petit appartement très modeste au bord de la mer avec mon chéri et non une villa de star avec Draco (si seulement …) Lol. Le chéri en question va me tuer quand il lira ça … XD En espérant te revoir bientôt ! Bises.**

**Mione159 : Oui, enfin, on va pas comparer Ryry et les autres à DSK, quand même ! XD Mais pour rogue, c'est toujours l'impression que j'ai eue, au fil des bouquins de JK : Rogue prend les gens pour des cons et les lecteurs aussi. C'est vrai quoi, on sait jamais ce qu'il pense, on sait jamais de quel côté il est … Il est très agaçant ! Bisous**

** : Bienvenue à toi Katherina ! Tout d'abord merci et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'il y aie beaucoup de Dramione dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir du Lucius/Sarah et du Ginny mais pas trop de Draco/Hermione sorry ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Bises**

**Voldinette : Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée que cela t'aie touchée ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et bienvenue !**

**Un grand merci à Cyana Williams, Dicharite, PrettyLo', Cryse, Rebecca-Black, Karina.A.**

Chapitre 32 : Affaire Voldemort contre Ministère Public …

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que chacun pansait ses blessures, morales ou physiques, tous reçurent une convocation à une audience au Ministère de la Magie. Harry constata avec soulagement que toutes les personnes libérées avaient été convoquées en tant que témoins, même Draco et lui-même, ainsi qu'Hermione dont la convocation était assortie d'une note ajoutant que si elle ne se présentait pas à l'audience, elle ferait alors l'objet d'un avis de recherche dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

« J'irai, ne t'en fais pas », dit-elle à Harry, rassurante. « Ils n'ont rien contre moi, ils veulent juste s'assurer que je ne leur glisse pas entre les doigts comme au Manoir … » Elle repensa à son évasion musclée du Ministère quelques semaines plus tôt et réprima un frisson. Cette histoire lui pesait toujours sur la conscience et elle ne cessait de s'étonner que personne ne cherche à la coffrer pour cet « incident ».

Comme convenu, ils se rendirent tous en ce froid jeudi matin de la fin décembre au Département des Mystères, où se tenait l'audience. Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle, Hermione aperçut Sarah qui ne cessait de jeter des regards paniqués autour d'elle.

Hermione se faufila parmi la foule et arriva jusqu'à elle, où elle vit qu'elle était enchaînée et gardée par un type à l'air aussi stupide que dangereux. Le type jeta un regard vide à Hermione, qui lui demanda si elle pouvait parler à Sarah. Le type fit oui de la tête.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« C'est la merde … Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Ce con d'avocat n'arrête pas de me dire de me taire et de le laisser gérer et … » Elle serra les dents. « J'ai aperçu Lucius tout à l'heure. Il était … tu aurais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, il … » Sarah réprima un sanglot. « Il va faire quelque chose d'horrible, je le sens, mais je ne sais pas quoi et je ne sais pas comment l'en empêcher et j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien et –

Hermione lui passa une main dans les cheveux. « Chut, calme-toi, tu ne dois pas avoir l'air de paniquer pendant l'audience. Tout ira bien pour toi. »

« Pour moi, oui ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me répéter que tout ira bien pour MOI ! », glapit Sarah, au bord des larmes. « Mais lui ? Lui, est-ce qu'il ira bien ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle ne devait rien lui dire. Rien de ce plan qu'avaient mis au point Rogue, son avocat et Lucius Malfoy. Hermione se sentit coupable, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça ira pour lui aussi », mentit-elle. « Je dois te laisser, nous devons rentrer dans la salle et … je ne fais pas partie des accusés », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sarah hocha la tête et refoula ses larmes. « C'est bien, tant mieux. Je ne préfère pas te savoir là-dedans avec moi … c'est mieux pour toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hermione. »

Hermione sentit une boule dans sa gorge. « Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sarah. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent puis se séparèrent. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreuse et dégoûtante. Elle aurait du tout lui dire, tout lui raconter sur ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu, mais les ordres étaient clairs. Pour que tout se déroule bien, elle devait respecter les consignes.

Hermione, Draco et les autres entrèrent et s'assirent dans la partie réservée aux témoins. En face, Sarah s'assit, toujours enchaînée, derrière Maître Cunningham et d'autres avocats, à deux sièges de Lucius, avec tous les Mangemorts, Tom Jedusor et Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle, fixement, sans la moindre émotion. Lorsque Molly et Arthur Weasley s'assirent dans le box des spectateurs et que Molly tenta d'attirer l'attention de sa fille, celle-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard. La mère de la fratrie Weasley sembla se ratatiner sur son siège et fondit en larmes. Apparemment, elle avait tout appris du comportement de sa fille deux jours plus tôt, lorsque les avocats chargés de l'affaire avaient frappé à la porte du Terrier.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se sentir désolée pour elle. Après tout, Molly Weasley l'avait mise à la porte au moment où Hermione avait eu le plus besoin de soutien, et ce pour soi-disant protéger ses enfants. Bien fait pour elle.

Dans le box des accusés, Sarah ne cessait de jeter de petits regards nerveux en direction de Lucius, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Les juges et la présidente du Magenmagot s'installèrent enfin à leurs places et le silence se fit dans la salle.

L'un des juges fit la lecture des différents chefs d'accusation, puis Maître Cunningham prit la parole pour défendre le cas de Sarah et de l'attentat perpétré contre le Ministère début Septembre.

« Cette enfant a clairement été manipulée. L'an dernier, dans les geôles de Voldemort, elle a subi une série de tests préparant son futur asservissement mental. Il a toujours été prévu que cette enfant soit dirigée dans son sommeil par cet homme, Lucius Malfoy, qui l'a séduite, asservie, manipulée, faisant d'elle son jouet, son outil et pardonnez-moi l'expression : son esclave sexuelle. »

Un murmure de dégoût traversa l'assemblée des juges tandis que tous jetaient des regards assassins en direction de Lucius Malfoy. Sarah bondit sur son siège et s'apprêtait à hurler « C'est faux ! », lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on jetait un « Silencio » dans son dos. Incapable de pousser le moindre cri, de prononcer le moindre mot, Sarah ouvrait la bouche, articulait des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre et que le jury considéra à tort comme des cris silencieux de douleur et de folie, à la mention des sévices qu'elle avait subis. Furieuse, elle se retourna et vit Rogue ranger discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche, tout en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. On voulait l'empêcher de parler, on voulait l'empêcher de donner sa version des faits, de dire à la cour combien elle avait aimé cet homme, son bourreau, son sauveur, son maître et son amant. Personne ne comprendrait la relation qui les unissait. Lucius le savait, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de faire passer cette relation pour une chose immonde que les juges appelleraient plus tard « viol sur mineur », « asservissement », « esclavage », « ignominie ».

Pendant que Maître Cunningham ne cessait d'accabler Lucius Malfoy, l'avocat de celui-ci tentait vainement de défendre son client, mais les arguments qu'il avançait étaient creux, inutiles et cela était tout à fait volontaire.

Sarah comprit trop tard que pour la sauver, Lucius avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle cessa de se débattre sur son siège et éclata en sanglots silencieux. Au bout d'une heure et quinze minutes, elle avait cessé de pleurer et restait immobile sur son siège, les yeux rougis et vides d'expression, les jambes et les bras tombant mollement sur son siège. C'était fini. Le cas « Lucius Malfoy » était clos, on passait à autre chose et la prochaine fois qu'on l'aborderait, ce serait pour annoncer sa peine. Sarah n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'on avait dit d'elle. Elle s'en fichait. Vivre ou mourir, si ce n'était pas avec lui, alors ni la vie ni la mort n'avait plus aucun sens.

L'un après l'autre, chaque Mangemort fut interrogé, puis défendu. À 18h ce soir-là, le jury et les spectateurs, ainsi que les accusés exténués, furent renvoyés chez eux ou en cellule. Le procès reprendrait le lendemain. Au programme : Ginny Weasley et Tom Jedusor. Les journalistes piaffaient d'impatience à la sortie de l'audience, convaincus que le lendemain, ils auraient matière à faire un scoop fabuleux.

Revenus au Manoir Malfoy, Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Brady, seul, qui tentait de ranger le désastre de la bataille. Un elfe accourut vers Draco lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil.

« Maître, maître, ce jeune homme ne veut pas nous laisser faire notre travail ! Il dit que c'est à lui de le faire ! Que devons-nous faire, Maître ? », glapit l'elfe, paniqué.

Draco, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la plaidoirie de l'avocat de son père, baissa lentement les yeux sur l'elfe, puis sur Brady qui recollait un vase brisé dans un coin. « Laissez-le … » souffla-t-il en s'éloignant. L'elfe sembla scandalisé mais n'ajouta rien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Draco avait lui aussi compris que son père était dans de sales draps.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler », chuchota Harry à Hermione. « Pour le réconforter. »

« Très franchement, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là … », répondit Hermione, effrayée.

« Sauf en sixième année, quand Voldemort lui a demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Crois-moi, il ne faisait pas le fier », grommela Ron tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard.

Hermione s'éloigna et suivit Draco qui était monté dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Toi, on peut dire que tu as du tact … », soupira Harry tandis que Ron, haussait les épaules.

« Faudrait pas oublier que ce type avec qui sort Hermione n'a pas toujours été un ange. Mais ça, on dirait que je suis le seul à m'en rappeler », maugréa Ron.

« Ah oui ? », grinça Harry. « Parlons de ta sœur, alors, dernièrement elle n'avait pas vraiment le profil à porter des ailes et une auréole … »

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur comme ça », fit Ron, menaçant.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là, je te signale ! », s'emporta Harry.

« C'est faux ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce connard de Lucius Malfoy et de son Seigneur des Ténèbres de merde ! S'il avait pas été là-

« S'il avait pas été là, mes parents seraient toujours en vie, je ne serais pas tristement célèbre, on ne serait peut-être pas amis ! Mais ce n'est pas de la faute à Voldemort si je n'étais pas encore assez puissant et célèbre aux yeux de ta petite sœur ! », rétorqua Harry.

Ron serra les dents. « Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. On se verra demain au Ministère. » Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte avant de Transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Encore une dispute inutile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement, et enfin, les pas d'Hermione qui s'approchaient du lit. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Tu étais au courant », lâcha-t-il sans la regarder.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se mit à se tordre les doigts nerveusement.

« Draco… », tenta-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Oui ou non ? », reprit-il, avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Oui. »

Pendant une minute, on n'entendit que le silence et les cris de Ron et Harry au rez-de-chaussée.

« Sors », gronda Draco, la tête dans l'oreille.

« Mais … »

« DEGAGE ! »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer le nez et fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce en courant. La mort dans l'âme, elle descendit les escaliers, vit Harry grommeler dans son coin, seul et décida qu'elle avait eu sa dose de conflits pour la journée. Elle tourna à gauche et entra sans bruit dans l'autre aile du Manoir et pleurer tout son soûl. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de sécher ses larmes et de trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Hors de question de rester dans ce couloir froid et humide alors qu'il regorgeait de chambres luxueuses et agréablement chauffées à la cheminée. Inconsciemment, ses pas la portèrent vers la porte de Rogue, vers cette chambre qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il rendait visite aux Malfoys. Elle la poussa et la porte de bois grinça un peu en s'ouvrant. Personne.

Hermione s'avança vers les braises de la cheminée et jeta un sort pour qu'elles se ravivent. Elle avança les mains vers le feu ronflant et soupira. Elle leva le nez au-dessus de l'âtre. Un miroir était posé et dans le reflet de ce miroir, une petite boîte noire sur le lit.

Hermione se retourna. La pièce était rangée à la perfection, chaque chose à sa place, et pourtant cette boîte semblait avoir été jetée là, à la va-vite.

_Pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil_, pensa Hermione, dont la curiosité était capable de balayer n'importe quel sentiment. _Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on regarde, il avait qu'à mieux ranger._

Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa la boîte pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouvait le petit dispositif d'un hibou de surveillance. Hermione le retourna plusieurs fois pour chercher un bouton pour l'actionner et finit par le trouver. La machine se mit en marche et projeta une lumière.

_Mince, il faut un écran, que je suis bête_, pensa Hermione en se précipitant vers un mur pour y diriger le faisceau lumineux.

Sur l'image, elle vit un couloir du département des mystères. Puis très vite, trois hommes apparurent près d'une des portes. Hermione frémit, cette scène ressemblait étrangement à …

Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle constata que cette vidéo, laissée à la portée de n'importe qui, était bien celle qui filmait le massacre qu'elle avait perpétré au Ministère. Mais pourquoi Rogue …

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miss Granger … », fit la voix rocailleuse et sévère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle sursauta et tenta vainement de cacher la vidéo dans son dos, mais le faisceau lumineux continuait de projeter des images. Rogue s'avança tout près d'Hermione, passa une main autour d'elle et récupéra la vidéo, tandis qu'Hermione, rouge tomate, s'éloignait le plus possible.

« P-pourquoi … qu'est-ce que ça fait ici, ça ? », balbutia-t-elle, tandis que Rogue rangeait tranquillement son trésor dans sa boîte.

« Ils ont fouillé mon bureau après l'attaque. Quand je suis venu avec vous constater les dégâts, j'en ai profité pour mettre ceci à l'abri. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient également fouiller dans les vingt-trois chambres de ce Manoir », dit-il simplement. « Même s'ils auraient dû, car c'est leur travail. Mais ils le font mal. Je devrais peut-être penser à réduire les salaires de certains … »

Hermione le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, devant tant de légèreté.

« Mais … »

« Je voulais vous la remettre », la coupa Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Après tout, elle vous appartient, vous en ferez ce que vous voulez. »

Il lui tendit la boîte noire mais Hermione ne la prit pas.

« Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? », cracha-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien », fit Rogue en haussant les épaules. « Brûlez-la, écrasez-la, regardez-la chaque année à Noël pour rire un bon coup … »

« Il n'y a rien de drôle sur cette vidéo … »

« Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place », rétorqua Rogue avec un rictus narquois. « En tous les cas, je n'en veux pas. J'aurais trop de problèmes si quelqu'un la trouvait en ma possession. »

Hermione avança la main à contrecœur et prit la boîte noire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire avec. « Vous êtes sûr ? », demanda-t-elle avant de refermer la main dessus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Vous savez que d'après l'Article 8.2 de tout contrat de travail signé entre un employé et le Ministère, aucun objet ni aucun document appartenant au Ministère ne peut être divulgué, copié, donné, vendu ou prêté à un tiers non affilié au Ministère », récita Hermione en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. « Comment savez-vous que …

« Je l'ai lu en troisième année dans le Code britannique de la Magie, il y avait un exemplaire à Poudlard … », expliqua Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence. « Vous savez qu'en me donnant cette vidéo, vous êtes passible de-

Rogue poussa un soupir tellement déchirant qu'Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'elle parlait vraiment trop.

« Je ne sais pas comment vos amis peuvent supporter cette déferlante de paroles inutiles à tout moment de la journée … », marmonna le Maître des Potions en se massant les tempes.

Hermione fit la moue au mot « inutile » mais n'ajouta rien.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être … », Rogue se tut et se renfrogna. Non, la journée de demain n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Oui », chuchota Hermione, les yeux baissés. « Je vous laisse. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois sur Rogue.

« Vous risquez tout de même de perdre votre emploi et de-

« DEHORS ! », rugit Rogue tandis qu'elle détalait sans demander son reste. La porte claqua, Rogue se retrouva seul et esquissa un petit sourire. Las, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise du petit bureau et posa son front dans la paume de sa main. De l'autre, il fouilla dans le bric à brac qui s'entassait sur le meuble et saisit un petit portefeuille, qu'il ouvrit. À l'intérieur, la photo minuscule d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années lui sourit et agita la main dans sa direction. La petite fille posait près d'un lac et le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux roux. Elle se rapprocha et le soleil accrocha son regard vert émeraude.

« Elle est presque aussi je-sais-tout que toi, Lily », marmonna Rogue avec un sourire.

La petite fille de la photo sembla éclater de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre, Draco avait fini par s'endormir dans un état de rage indicible. Comment avait-elle pu tout savoir et ne rien lui dire ? Exténué, il avait sombré dans un sommeil agité. Aux rêves mouvementés, s'étaient succédés une série de flashs, de visions étranges et décousues.

Tour à tour, il se revoyait dans son lit, l'été dernier, terrassé par la migraine et les visions et sensations d'une autre personne. Puis à la gare, le jour où il l'avait retrouvée. De nouveau les visions, une cellule crasseuse et humide où l'on entendait que cris, pleurs et désespoir. Des hommes qui se succédaient pour frapper, humilier …

La salle commune, où il s'était recroquevillé pour dormir près de sa porte. Un muffin au chocolat, un carton de pizza dans une chambre d'hôtel bleue, de nouveau la cellule crasseuse, le jour où les Auror étaient venus sauver tout le monde , Hermione fumant sa cigarette, son père dans la forêt avec Sarah, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione …

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Hermione. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et sortit dans le couloir. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il descendit les escaliers et sur la rampe remarqua une longue cape noire. « Rogue est venu passer la nuit ici ? », pensa-t-il avant de voir de la lumière dans le salon. Il délaissa la cape, poussa la porte et fronça le nez.

Hermione était bien là, mais elle dormait, qui plus est la tête posée sur les genoux de Potter. Potter qui regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre, droit devant lui. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et fit signe à Draco de ne pas faire de bruit avant de désigner Hermione du doigt. Il sortit délicatement son genou de sous la tête d'Hermione, qu'il posa doucement sur la banquette, puis se leva et fit signe à Draco de le suivre hors du salon sans faire de bruit.

Ils refermèrent la porte et descendirent en cuisine.

« Alors, t'as encore fait ton boulet, il paraît », railla Harry en s'asseyant à la table tandis qu'un elfe lui apportait aussitôt un bol de chocolat chaud.

« Pardon ? », grinça Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Hermione m'a dit que tu l'avais éjectée de ta chambre », expliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Ne t'en fais pas », reprit Harry. « Elle est plus en colère contre elle-même que contre toi. Elle aurait voulu t'en parler, et à Sarah aussi, mais les avocats nous ont dit de ne pas le faire. Par sécurité. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

Après avoir discuté pendant un quart d'heure, Harry proposa à Draco de s'asseoir à sa place, pour faire une surprise à Hermione quand elle se réveillerait. Draco avait accepté, reconnaissant, sans avouer que cela lui avait fait un pincement au cœur en voyant Hermione dormir sur Harry quelque temps plus tôt. Harry lui avait alors demandé s'il pouvait emprunter une chambre, pour finir la nuit. Une idée diabolique germa alors dans l'esprit de Draco.

« Bien sûr, _Harry_ », dit-il, mielleux. « En sortant, tu prends à droite de l'escalier pour passer dans l'autre aile et je crois qu'à la troisième porte à droite, une chambre est prête. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux et partit dans la direction indiquée, tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers le salon avec un rictus narquois. Il laissa la porte du salon ouverte pour ne rien manquer du spectacle et s'assit soigneusement sur le canapé, avant de poser la tête d'Hermione endormie sur ses genoux.

Il vit Harry pousser la porte de l'autre aile. C'était pour bientôt. Trois … deux … un …

« POOOOOTTEEEEEER ! »

Draco vit Harry ressortir comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Et c'était presque le cas. Pas de Diable, mais Rogue en tenue de nuit qui le poursuivait en jetant des sorts à tort et à travers avec sa baguette.

Sur ses genoux, Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua ensuite que ce n'était plus Harry mais Draco à ses côtés.

« C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? », marmonna-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre Draco, dont le sourire s'élargit.

« C'est rien, Potter et Rogue qui jouent au chat et à la souris, la routine quoi … »

Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la serrer tendrement. Au loin, dans le Manoir, on entendit un hurlement.

« JE VAIS TE TUER MALFOY ! »

Un éclair de lumière bleue. Puis ce fut le silence. Hermione, bouche bée, vit Rogue passer dans le hall et regagner sa chambre, mais aucune trace d'Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller … », la rassura Draco, narquois. « Après tout, ce type, il survit à tout … En théorie … »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, c'est le dernier chapitre, le dénouement, le grand final. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine fic. En attendant, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Bisous,**

**Xérès !**


	34. Chapter 34

**La Voix des Morts**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : Ouh la la la la la la ! Ca fait un bail, je m'excuse ! Mais en même temps, je suis aujourd'hui chef(fe) d'entreprise et je dois dire que c'est un sacré boulot ! Je commence même à envisager d'avoir un salarié d'ici moins de 2 ans car j'ai trop de travail … (si il y a des traducteurs/trices parmi vous, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos CV, par message privé). Bon, en tous cas, voici le dernier (eh oui !) chapitre de la Voix des Morts, ça me fait tout drôle, après deux ans d'écriture. J'ai eu une certaine inspi pour une nouvelle histoire mais après avoir écrit plusieurs pages, j'ai commencé à douter de son intérêt. On verra si je la publierai ou pas, je ferai peut-être un bêta test en publiant provisoirement mon premier jet et je verrai si je continue en fonction des réactions de chacun(e). En attendant profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous embrasse tous et toutes très très très fort !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mademoiselle de Maupin : TU ES LA PREMIERE A REVIEWER ! TU ES LA PREMIERE A REVIEWER ! Lol. Oui, mes vacances étaient géniales, on eu des températures de ouf (genre 45°C à Séville au retour), on s'est baigné dans de l'eau à 25°C, c'était juste le kif. Et oui, j'ai bien bronzé, j'ai encore les marques ^^ Par contre des cernes, point du tout, et le soleil a fait blondir mes cheveux donc je suis encore plus belle qu'en hiver, et DONC Draco restera avec moi, NA ! (Oui, on se crêpe le chignon pour un personnage fictif …). En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, oui, finalement c'est le dernier, je pensais en faire 2 mais 1 sera suffisant, désolée _. Pour la prochaine fic, ce sera encore un Dramione assez court (moins de 10 chapitres je pense) et ce sera plutôt romance/humour et moins d'aventure que La Voix des Morts. On verra bien. Désolée pour le retard de chapitre, mais en rentrant de vacances, je me suis retrouvée envahie de boulot et le weekend, envahie de beuveries/sorties/soldes donc voilà, c'était hardcore ! En ce qui concerne mes connaissances juridiques, j'explique : je suis traductrice et je traduis beaucoup de textes juridiques donc j'ai l'habitude de ce language (ça finit par rentrer). Pour la scène finale avec Rogue, oui Draco a indiqué à Harry non pas une chambre d'amis quelconque mais LA chambre de Rogue, donc on imagine qu'Harry est rentré dans la chambre, est peut-être même allé jusqu'au lit … pour y trouver Rogue en petite tenue. Hin hin hin. Pour le mot vidéo, c'est juste que je sais pas quoi inventer comme mot pour un film de surveillance sorcier … je me suis creusée la cervelle mais pas moyen. En ce qui concerne la partie je cite « récupérer mes vêtements sales et les mettre en guise de tapisserie dans ta chambre », euh … c'est décidé, tu n'auras jamais mon adresse, espèce de stalkeuse ! lol. En tous cas merci pour ta longue review, bonne chance pour survivre dans la voiture de ta sœur et à la prochaine fois ) Gros bisous !**

**Yu-chan-x3 : Merci pour ta review ! Sarah a beau savoir que oui, tout es vrai, Lucius est un monstre, mais c'est la seule personne qu'elle a au monde depuis la fin de la guerre, il était DEVENU son monde. Sans lui, elle n'aura plus grand-chose, mais bon, tu verras comment ça se termine ^^ J'espère que la prochaine fic te plaira autant ! Merci et bisous !**

**May : Moi, j'exagère ? lol Jamais. J'avoue m'être fait rire moi-même en écrivant la course-poursuite et surtout la fin quand Harry ne revient pas et qu'on suppose que Rogue lui a jeté un sort of the dead _ Et oui, il est bien possible qu'au manoir Malfoy il y ait des beaux gosses dans toutes les pièces (ou presque) ^^. Bizoox**

**PrettyLo' : Pour la prochaine fic, je peux te dire que ça sera une romance (DraMione) of course mais je n'en dis pas plus ) Bizoox.**

**Loufoca-Granger : Oui, Ginny va prendre cher mais elle ne sera malheureusement pas la seule … Affaire à suivre et merci pour toutes tes reviews !**

**Myley : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? o_O Bravo, tu as du courage ! ^^ En tous cas, j'espère que le prochain et dernier chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Erika Northman : En effet, je me disais « mais où est-elle donc passée ? » Je te pardonne, lol, si tu n'avais plus de PC, c'est normal. Félicitations pour ton bac ! Où en es-tu pour la fac ? Quelle école/fac/prépa as-tu choisi pour l'an prochain ? J'espère que la traduction ça te plaît toujours et que tu pourras en faire quand même ! Pour en revenir à la fic, je ne sais pas quel sort Rogue a jeté à Harry, mais c'est forcément quelque chose à la hauteur de la situation. Comme dit le proverbe sorcier, « On ne réveille pas le Rogue qui dort et encore moins quand on s'appelle Potter. » C'est vrai que j'ai voulu terminer ce chapitre sur une note légère : il faut savoir qu'en écrivant et en relisant le passage Lucius/Sarah, j'étais moi-même au bord des larmes, j'avais l'impression de les tuer à petit feu, et malheureusement ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui les attend dans le prochain chapitre … Gros bisous )**

**mOowna-xoxo : Lol, je ne sais pas où tu es en vacances, mais essaie quand même de profiter du soleil _ Merci pour ta review. Quant à Hermione, tout dépend de ce qu'il se passera entre Draco et elle : si jamais ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, les visions reprendront le dessus … Bisous !**

**Solenn : (*voix caverneuse*) va mon enfant, je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir reviewé la dernière fois. Vénère ma grandeur et tu auras la vie sauve…(*voix normale*) plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review ^^ Bises !**

**Charliiiiie : Alors, il est où l'autel à ma gloire ? J'attends … Lol, je plaisante. Merci pour ta review )**

**Shlikah-Sparriah : j'ai comme qui dirait eu l'impression de me faire spammer de reviews … Merci pour toutes tes démonstrations d'enthousiasme XD Bisous J'espère que la fin te plaira !**

**Un grand merci également à ma-viie-63, coco, Babarkiller85, Rebecca-Black, Mione 159, MioneDray 4ever, Cherry-flowers-always-blossom, MissHermioneJeanGranger et PopPénélope.**

Chapitre 32 : La Clé

Hermione serra les dents. La scène, le décor, le scénario, tout avait un air de déjà vu. Elle regarda tour à tour Sarah, pâle comme un linge, assise en retrait dans le box des accusés avec tous ceux dont le cas avait été traité la veille. Puis Ginny et Voldemort, assis au premier rang, l'air étrangement calme. Et enfin Molly Weasley, assise devant elle et Draco, un mouchoir détrempé serré dans sa main droite. Son époux Arthur, la soutenait plus qu'il ne l'étreignait et les veines de son cou saillaient en raison de l'effort surhumain qu'il faisait lui-même pour ne pas craquer. Il tourna un instant la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Le bout de ses oreilles devint rosé, exactement comme Ron lorsqu'il était en colère/vexé/triste ou n'importe quoi d'autre en fait. Hermione lui lança un regard vide. Il finit par se retourner vers sa femme en soupirant.

Ron s'était assis en retrait lui aussi et Harry ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la fois courroucés et empreints de tristesse. Le rouquin l'ignorait complètement et gardait les yeux rivés sur Voldemort, les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures pâlirent.

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation et sursauta lorsque le président du Magenmagot frappa trois fois le bois de son pupitre avec un marteau.

« Affaire Tom Jedusor et Ginevra Weasley contre le Ministère Public. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Ca y était, le début de la fin. Dans quelques heures, le verdict serait rendu et on saurait enfin ce qu'il allait advenir de tout ce beau monde. Elle sentit la main de Draco chercher puis serrer la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard. Hermione tenta de lui sourire mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Son père sortirait de cette salle prisonnier, pour la énième fois, il allait le perdre encore. Hermione baissa les yeux puis se tourna vers l'avocat de la défense qui prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler certains chefs d'accusation.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes accusé de magie noire, de manipulation, de crime contre la paix, soit la direction, la préparation, le déclenchement ou la poursuite d'une guerre d'agression, ou d'une guerre de violation des traités, assurances ou accords internationaux, ou la participation à un plan concerté ou à un complot pour l'accomplissement de l'un quelconque des actes qui précèdent. Vous êtes également accusé de crime contre l'humanité … »

« Objection ! », tenta mollement l'avocat de Jedusor. « Les faits sont antérieurs à l'affaire pour laquelle nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. »

« Rejeté », déclara le président. « Ces faits se sont produits avant le décès et la réapparition de Mr. Jedusor, mais compte-tenu de sa disparition jusqu'alors, il n'a pu être jugé. Ces crimes sont bien trop importants pour être ignorés. Continuez, Maître », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'avocat de la défense qui esquissa un sourire suffisant.

« Je disais donc … », dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, « crime contre l'humanité. Voulez-vous que je rappelle à la cour la définition exacte de ce crime ? »

Le président lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. L'avocat se tourna vers le public et se mit à marcher de long en large. « Un crime contre l'humanité se définit par l'assassinat, l'extermination, la réduction en esclavage, la déportation et tout acte inhumain commis contre toutes les populations civiles, avant ou pendant la guerre, ou bien les persécutions pour des motifs politiques, raciaux ou religieux, lorsque ces actes ou persécutions, qu'ils aient constitué ou non une violation du droit interne du pays où ils ont été perpétrés, ont été commis à la suite de tout crime entrant dans la compétence du tribunal ou en liaison avec ce crime. » L'avocat se permit un sourire narquois. « Je pense que cela résume bien la situation, non ? De plus, contrairement à mon confrère qui espère que ces évènements ne seront pas pris en compte en raison de leur ancienneté et du décès de son client, qui est aujourd'hui pourtant toujours parmi nous … je suis d'avis que ces crimes n'ont jamais cessé d'être perpétrés. En effet, la réduction en esclavage de cette pauvre Miss Decaup a-t-elle cessé après le décès de l'accusé ? Non. Il s'agissait véritablement d'une conséquence de ce crime contre l'humanité. Une conséquence qui influencera sûrement sur la vie entière de cette jeune victime. »

Sarah se tourna vers Lucius, les yeux ruisselants de larmes mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas.

« Qu'en est-il de tous les nés-Moldus et de tous les opposants au régime de Voldemort qui ont été tués ou torturés lors de son règne ? Si on les appelait à la barre, car ils sont pour certains présents dans la salle, vous diraient-ils qu'ils ont oublié ? Qu'ils ont tiré un trait sur ces tortures, ces manipulations ? Qu'ils ont fait le deuil de leurs amis décédés sous l'oppression d'un … criminel ? »

« Objection ! », s'époumona l'avocat de Jedusor. « Mon client n'a pas encore été reconnu coupable, le terme criminel n'est donc pas approprié ici. »

« Retenu », fit le Président avant de se tourner vers Maitre Cunningham. « Veuillez appeler Mr Jedusor par son nom ou par le terme Accusé, je vous prie. Le jury ne devra pas tenir compte de votre dernière phrase. »

Cunningham pinça les lèvres. Il avait voulu donner un petit effet, mais cela avait joué contre lui. Il décida d'adopter une autre tactique. « Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter pour le moment, monsieur le Président. Je laisse la parole à mon confrère. »

Il alla se rasseoir et apprécia du coin de l'œil les jurés qui se penchaient les uns vers les autres en chuchotant.

« Monsieur le Président, messieurs les jurés, il est vrai que mon client a commis des atrocités par le passé, mais depuis son récent retour, il n'a attaqué personne et a même émis le désir de mener une vis normale avec sa compagne, malgré l'aboutissement de son plan qui visait à ramener ses anciens partisans pour tenter à nouveau de renverser le pouvoir… Qui sommes-nous pour juger un homme repenti ? De plus, si l'on considère le nombre d'hommes et de femmes tués de sa main, il est minime comparé à certains de ses disciples qui ont pris un malin plaisir à tuer aveuglément … »

« Objection ! », s'interposa Maître Cunningham. « L'article 7 du Statut précise que la situation officielle d'un accusé comme haut responsable n'est pas considérée comme une circonstance atténuante, et n'entraîne donc pas de diminution de peine. L'article 8, quant à lui, confirme que les accusés ayant obéi à leur gouvernement ou à d'autres supérieurs hiérarchiques peuvent voir leur peine diminuée, mais sans que cela ne les dégage de leur complète responsabilité. »

« Retenu », déclara le Président. « Veuillez ne pas vous écarter du sujet. Le cas des autres accusés a déjà été traité hier. »

L'avocat de Jedusor hocha la tête, visiblement vexé. Il tourna un regard de braise en direction de l'avocat miteux censé représenter Ginevra Weasley. Contrairement à lui, commis d'office, la famille Weasley avait dû choisir un avocat en fonction de leurs moyens financiers. Et ces moyens étaient, tout comme l'avocat en question, faibles.

« Si la cour me le permet, j'aimerais aborder le vif du sujet. Comme l'a dit mon confrère, Maître Cunningham, mon patient était décédé et la Mort aurait pu se charger définitivement de le juger si Miss Ginevra Weasley n'avait pas décidé de ramener mon client à la vie. Certes, ce complot avait été préparé par mon client avant son décès. Mais le libre-arbitre, monsieur le Président, le libre-arbitre ! Une fois décédé, Miss Weasley aurait très bien pu renoncer et décider que ramener mon client à la vie était une folie. Mais elle l'a fait. Elle l'a choisi. Le libre-arbitre, voilà ce qui fait toute la différence. »

Les jurés hochèrent gravement la tête. Une plainte déchirante se fit entendre dans la salle et tous se tournèrent vers Molly Weasley, qui secouait la tête en pleurant.

Ginny, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sembla s'animer et fit se pencha vers son avocat pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Monsieur le président », bégaya l'avocat, « ma cliente voudrait être appelée à la barre et être interrogée… »

Le président du Magenmagot fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers l'avocat de Jedusor. « Vous avez autre chose à ajouter ? »

L'avocat sourit de toutes ses dents. « Rien, monsieur le Président. Je vous remercie de votre attention. » Il se rassit, tandis que deux Aurors emmenaient Ginny à la barre. Maître Cunningham se leva et se posta devant elle.

« Vous vous appelez bien Ginevra Weasley, née le 11 août 1981, de Arthur et Molly Weasley ? »

Ginny ricana. « Malheureusement. »

« Veuillez répondre par oui ou non », la réprimanda le Président.

Ginny lui lança un regard venimeux. « Oui. »

« Miss Weasley, que pensez-vous du discours de mon confrère ? Vous sentiez-vous libre de prendre la décision de ramener Mr Jedusor à la vie, au moment des faits ? »

« Plus libre que jamais », répondit-elle en jetant un bref regard en direction de Tom.

Nouveau gémissement de Molly.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vouliez ressusciter un homme qui … est _soupçonné_ d'avoir tué des centaines de nés-Moldus, de Moldus et d'opposants issus de familles diverses ? » Il avait appuyé sur le mot soupçonné, pour souligner l'ironie de sa phrase. Comment pouvait-on encore imaginer que Voldemort n'était pas un fou dangereux ? Mais pour ne pas être encore réprimandé par la Cour, il avait cette fois soigneusement choisi ses mots. « Pourquoi diable auriez-vous voulu qu'un tel homme revienne fouler notre Angleterre si paisible depuis la fin des évènements de l'année passée ? »

Ginny sourit. « Je voulais avoir ma part. »

« Développez », reprit Cunningham, tandis que l'avocat de Ginny commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité.

« Voyez-vous, cher Maître, mon premier contact avec Tom Jedusor fut lorsqu'il prit possession de mon esprit … et de mon corps à l'âge de 11 ans. »

Elle disait cela sur un ton léger, comme si cette expérience était la meilleure de sa vie. Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut les jurés.

« Il m'a possédée et m'a fait faire des choses si … enivrantes, palpitantes. Je ne rêvais plus que de revivre ça. Lorsqu'il a disparu, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans le rang, et j'ai porté mon attention sur la deuxième personne la plus torturée et enivrante que je connaissais. Harry Potter. »

Harry se tassa sur son siège. Les choses prenaient une tournure inattendue. Draco poussa Harry du coude. « Torturé et enivrant, toi ? Dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai … », railla-t-il à mi-voix.

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy », chuchota Harry.

« Vous parlez d'Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? La seule personne qui ait pu tenir tête et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son plus jeune âge ? Vous passez littéralement d'un extrême à l'autre », ironisa Cunningham en se tournant brièvement vers Harry, dans le public. Celui-ci aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Au contraire, ils se ressemblent plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Avec Harry, j'avais l'impression d'exister, d'être celle qui accompagnerait le héros au sommet de sa gloire. Et puis l'année dernière, ce _héros_ s'est transformé … en lopette. » Elle éclata d'un rire grinçant. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, cette gamine était littéralement dérangeante.

« Alors je me suis dit que finalement, j'allais le faire. J'allais suivre le plan. »

« Quel plan ? Faire revenir Mr Jedusor ? », l'interrogea l'avocat.

« Non, réintégrer le grizzli mexicain dans les forêts britanniques … Bien sûr que oui, ramener Tom ! », cracha Ginny tandis que Cunningham pinçait les lèvres. « Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Il me suffisait de récupérer quelques ingrédients, de transformer le vieux Dumbledore en cadavre ambulant pour utiliser sa chair et pouf ! Un jeu d'enfant. À la portée de n'importe qui. »

« Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde soit capable de violer le repos d'un cadavre pour utiliser sa chair, Miss Weasley », répondit durement le Président.

« Je n'ai pas fait le sale boulot, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Il était hors de question d'aller patauger dans la terre. Ma manucure, vous comprenez … », railla-t-elle.

« Je doute de vous comprendre un jour », marmonna le Président.

Ginny éclata de rire. « Bref, comme je disais, Harry et Tom se ressemblent plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai réalisé que celui-là aussi s'était fait émasculer dans la tombe. Le pouvoir ? Il n'en voulait plus. La gloire, encore moins. Les meurtres des Impurs ? Loin de lui cette idée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une seconde chance… avec moi. Adorable. Sauf que si j'avais voulu ça, j'aurais gardé la première lopette sans m'encombrer d'une deuxième … »

« Miss Weasley, veuillez surveiller votre langage. Cela devient ridicule », s'énerva le président.

« Miss Weasley, puis-je vous poser une question ? », demanda Cunningham.

« Vous venez de le faire, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, recommencez. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous désiré être interrogée à la barre ? Vous avez considérablement aggravé votre cas en le faisant. »

Ginny jeta un regard en direction de sa mère. Elles se regardèrent sans sourciller. « Je voulais une occasion de leur dire à tous combien je les hais. »

Molly poussa un cri déchirant, encore.

« Ta gueule, maman. Arrête ton cinéma, tu me donnes envie de gerber. »

Le Président du Magenmagot frappa plusieurs fois avec son marteau pour ramener le silence.

« Ca suffit ! Miss Weasley, taisez-vous. Mrs Weasley, reprenez-vous où je vous faire sortir de la salle. »

Ginny fut ramenée à sa place par les Aurors. Son avocat avait le front posé sur son bureau, anéanti. Encore un procès de perdu, mauvais pour sa carrière, ça.

« Quelle petite peste », marmonna Hermione à l'oreille de Draco qui hocha la tête.

Le Président se tourna vers Maître Cunningham. « Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? »

« J'ai terminé. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant plusieurs heures, on fit passer des témoins à la barre et tous accablèrent Tom et Ginny, preuves à l'appui. Puis, un moment fut consacré aux crimes de guerre commis avant le décès de Tom et enfin, on évacua la salle pour laisser le temps au jurés de délibérer.

Sur les coups de 17h, la salle fut rouverte au public pour le verdict. Une nuée de photographes et de journalistes se précipita pour saisir les meilleures places. Le scoop de l'année. Voldemort enfin jugé pour ses crimes. Du jamais vu.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione et Draco s'assirent près du box des accusés et Hermione adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Sarah qui lui jeta un regard terrorisé. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle-même, mais pour Lucius. Elle savait qu'il ne serait plus un homme libre. La question était maintenant de savoir la peine qu'on lui infligerait.

Sarah fut la première à entendre son verdict. « Non coupable. » « A agi sous l'emprise de l'accusé Lucius Malfoy. » « Toutefois reconnue coupable d'un attentat à l'explosif perpétré contre le Ministère, mais qui heureusement (et officiellement) n'a fait aucune victime. » « Condamnée à 2 ans de travaux d'intérêts généraux au service des archives du Ministère de la Magie. »

Vint ensuite le cas Lucius. Draco serra si fort la main d'Hermione qu'elle faillit pousser un cri de douleur lorsque les ongles du jeune homme entamèrent la chair de son pouce. « Coupable de viol sur mineur, séquestration, torture, esclavage. Condamné à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité, à la prison d'Azkaban. »

Sarah s'effondra. C'était fini, il ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés. Elle serait donc seule pour la dernière épreuve que sa vie venait de lui infliger. Elle posa une main crispée sur son ventre. Comment pourrait-elle supporter _ça_, sans Lucius à ses côtés ? Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle vit son amie la regarder avec stupeur, puis baisser les yeux vers la main posée sur son ventre. La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Non, pourquoi … pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

L'un après l'autre, tous les partisans présents de Voldemort furent appelés à se lever pour entendre leur verdict. Des peines de prison plus ou moins longues, pour la plupart.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation portés contre vous. Ces crimes sont généralement passibles d'un baiser du Détraqueur, effectué sur le champ. Mais les expériences que vous avez menées l'année passée ont permis à notre gouvernement d'instaurer une peine plus juste, en ce qui vous concerne.

Quant à vous Miss Ginevra Weasley, vous serez passible de la même peine que Mr Jedusor, ici présent. Vous êtes également reconnue coupable de complot, de violation de sépulture étant donné que vous avez refusé de nous délivrer le nom du soi-disant pilleur de tombes que vous auriez engagé, et de complicité pour tous les crimes commis par Mr Jedusor. Nous allons à présent exécuter la sentence, car elle est pour vous deux à effet immédiat. Monsieur Séverus Rogue ? »

Près des accusés, Rogue se leva, une valise à la main.

« Monsieur Séverus Rogue, lors de la saisie des documents de recherches à votre quartier général, a trouvé le protocole d'une potion que vous et vos partisans, désiriez mettre au point afin de retirer tous leurs pouvoirs magiques aux sorciers de sang impur. »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers Draco. « Les papiers du Ministère ! C'est lui qui possédait la fin des feuillets qu'on a volés ! »

« Ce type est vraiment partout où on ne l'attend pas », marmonna Draco en fronçant le nez.

« Quel homme ! », ironisa Harry, avec une pointe de respect dans la voix.

« Le jury a donc décidé de vous infliger cette peine, que vous destiniez au départ à cette caste que vous méprisez tant. Tom Jedusor, Ginevra Weasley, vous êtes condamnés à vous voir retirer l'intégralité de vos pouvoirs et à vivre à l'écart du monde magique, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Là-dessus, un hurlement de colère fit trembler la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers Jedusor et Ginny, persuadés que les hurlements venaient d'eux mais les deux accusés ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Mieux, ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que les autres.

Molly Weasley traversa la salle en hurlant pour se jeter au cou de sa fille, mais deux Aurors l'en empêchèrent, tandis qu'un autre pointait sa baguette sur elle.

« Ginny ! Ginny ! Mon bébé ! Non ! Ne m'enlevez pas mon bébé ! », hurlait Molly en pleurant, tandis que les deux Aurors tendaient tant bien que mal de la maîtriser.

« Mrs WEASLEY ! », hurla le Président du Magenmagot pour couvrir les hurlements de Molly, le brouhaha de l'assistance et le crépitement furieux des flashes des appareils photos des journalistes. « CALMEZ-VOUS ! FAITES-LA SORTIR, BON SANG ! »

Le calme revint peu à peu, simplement troublé de temps à autre par les cris de Mrs Weasley que l'on entendait encore dans les couloirs du Ministère. Les journalistes reportèrent leur attention sur Rogue, qui ouvrait sa mallette. Il en sortit deux fioles remplies d'un liquide de couleur noire et au milieu duquel flottait un substrat blanchâtre. Deux Aurors se saisirent des fioles, qu'ils portèrent aux accusés.

« Mr Jedusor, Miss Weasley, une fois le contenu de cette fiole ingéré, vous ne pourrez plus faire usage de la magie. Vous n'aurez plus le droit d'établir de contact d'aucune sorte avec le monde magique ou ses représentants. Vous n'aurez plus le droit de voir vos familles, vos amis. Tout cela vous sera interdit et tout manquement à ces règles sera passible d'un emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Avez-vous bien compris ? »

Tom Jedusor hocha la tête, serein. « J'ai compris, Monsieur le Président. Je pense également que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Le Président haussa un sourcil, étonné.

Ginny leva la fiole et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Et vous, Miss Weasley, avez-vous compris la sentence qui vous est réservée ? »

Ginny lui jeta un regard mauvais. « J'ai le choix ? »

« Oui, vous l'avez », répondit le Président, narquois. « Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas boire cette fiole et de subir le baiser du Détraqueur sur-le-champ. »

Ginny grimaça, déboucha la fiole et l'avala d'un trait. « Santé. »

Tom déboucha la fiole à son tour et vida le contenu avec une grimace. Les flashes des photographes crépitèrent à nouveau.

« Mr Rogue, veuillez procéder à la vérification », demanda le président.

Rogue fouilla de nouveau dans la mallette et en sortit une baguette. Il la tendit d'abord à Voldemort, qui la prit doucement entre ses doigts, presque tendrement, comme on serre la main d'un ami sur son lit de mort. Un frisson parcourut la foule. Et si la potion n'avait pas fonctionné ? Jedusor pointa la baguette sur la mallette et murmura : « Wingardium Leviosa. »

Rien ne bougea. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans le public. La baguette fut passée à Ginny, qui l'arracha des mains de Rogue avec une pointe d'agacement. Elle la pointa illico sur Rogue et hurla : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Des hurlements parcoururent l'assemblée, certains plongèrent sous leurs sièges, mais rien ne se produisit. Pas d'éclair de lumière verte. Rogue était toujours debout et considérait Ginny avec animosité. Il lui reprit la baguette des mains en marmonnant quelque chose de peu engageant, avant de ranger la baguette et les fioles vides dans sa mallette.

Deux Aurors s'avancèrent pour accompagner Ginny et Tom dans le monde moldu, tandis que la salle se vidait peu à peu. Hermione se faufila dans la foule et courut vers Rogue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez récupéré ces papiers ! », s'écria-t-elle en lui frappant le bras. « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde ? C'est ahurissant ! »

« Il faut croire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait une longueur d'avance mais les autres qui sont en retard », railla Rogue en regardant bizarrement son bras à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. « Je vous rappelle également, Miss Granger, que dans quelques jours, c'est la rentrée des classes après les vacances de Noël et que vous restez mon élève. »

« Et alors ? », fit Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Et alors, vous venez de frapper extrêmement violemment votre Professeur de Potions. Vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs de la première semaine de classe. Bonne fin de vacances, miss Granger. »

Il s'éloigna, sa mallette à la main, laissant une Hermione bouche bée. « Mais … »

« Hermione ! »

L'interpellée se retourna. C'était Sarah qui sortait du box des accusés. Du moins, la seule qui ne sortait pas encadrée d'une armée d'Aurors. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Hermione, inquiète. « Est-ce que j'ai bien cru comprendre, ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure ? »

« De quoi ? », fit Sarah, d'un air innocent.

« Te fous pas de moi, la main sur ton ventre, ce regard que tu as lancé à Lucius en entendant son jugement. Depuis quand tu es au courant ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu demander la clémence des juges ! »

« J'ai su il y a quelques jours. J'avais … du retard mais j'ai pensé que c'était le stress avec tout ce qu'il se passait, c'était juste … dingue. Mais j'ai commencé à me sentir mal le matin et à vomir … J'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il se passait… Merde, Hermione, comment je faire pour élever cet enfant sans lui ? »

Sarah essuya ses larmes. « Je pense que je vais faire appel de la décision du jury. C'est un nouvel élément dans le dossier, ils ne pourront pas l'ignorer. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Tu devrais aller voir Maître Cunningham, tout de suite. »

Sarah acquiesça, serra encore Hermione dans ses bras et s'éloigna en direction de l'avocat, en grande discussion avec le Président.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Harry et Ron se donner une accolade. Apparemment, l'orage était passé. Elle sentit la main de Draco entourer sa taille.

« Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison », murmura-t-il, l'air quelque peu abattu. Hermione hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois Sarah, qui parlait à Maître Cunningham. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu perturbé. Normal, quand on apprend que l'homme que l'on vient d'envoyer à Azkaban à perpétuité a mis enceinte sa victime, victime qui l'aime profondément soit dit en passant. Intérieurement, il soupira. Il venait de peindre un tableau complètement noir à propos de ce type et voilà que cette pauvre enfant le suppliait de faire appel pour réduire sa peine, afin qu'il puisse connaître son enfant à naître. Promis, après ça, il prendrait sa retraite. Au Caraïbes peut-être. Ou à l'Île Maurice …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Juillet. Une chaleur écrasante venait de s'abattre sur l'Angleterre. Pourtant, un jeune garçon entièrement vêtu de noir ne semblait pas dérangé par cette chaleur étouffante. D'un pas rapide, il remonta le Chemin de Traverse, sortit dans le monde Moldu et gagna la cabine téléphonique écarlate qui servait d'entrée des visiteurs au Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir passé les différents contrôles à l'entrée, il demanda le Département des Naissances. Le vigile le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Ce gamin de 13 ans ne devait pas venir là pour déclarer sa paternité, et puis enfin bon, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas son problème, surtout qu'il devait partir en pause dans cinq minutes. Il lui tendit un badge visiteur et lui indiqua le chemin.

Brady le remercia et épingla le badge sur sa cape noire, avant de se diriger d'un pas nerveux à l'endroit indiqué. Il frappa à la porte du bureau des Naissances et entra.

L'homme derrière son bureau lui jeta un regard surpris. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon garçon ? »

« J'aimerais consulter vos archives. Je recherche un enfant, né il y a environ 13 ou 14 ans. Sa mère s'appelait Bellatrix Lestrange. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. « Désolé, mon petit, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ces papiers sont confidentiels. De plus, je suis quasiment sûr que cette … criminelle n'a pas eu d'enfants. »

« Bien entendu », rétorqua Brady, en le dévisageant. « Et est-ce que les agents du Ministère qui violent les détenues d'Azkaban avant de faire disparaître les enfants nés de ce viol, c'est confidentiel aussi ? »

L'homme sembla soudain nerveux. « Eh bien … euh … attendez, quelle année vous m'avez dit ? Je vais vérifier. » Brady nota qu'il s'était soudain mis à le vouvoyer et qu'il ne l'appelait plus « mon garçon. »

« 13 ou 14 ans. Démerdez-vous. »

L'homme fila dans ses rayonnages, sous l'œil agacé de Brady. Étrangement, il ne fouilla pas longtemps dans ses cartons. Il s'était dirigé vers un carton en particulier et trouva ce qu'il cherchait avec une rapidité étonnante.

« Voilà, voilà. Je crois avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchiez … Voici. »

Brady lui arracha le dossier des mains et l'ouvrit. Un acte de naissance, au nom de Bellatrix Lestrange, de père « inconnu », témoignant de la naissance du petit Darius Lestrange. Un acte de décès, indiquant que le nouveau-né était décédé quelques jours après sa naissance.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? », cracha Brady en lui mettant l'acte de décès sous le nez.

« Attendez, attendez, lisez les autres papiers. Regardez, ici », s'empressa de répondre le type en ouvrant un sous-dossier, au fond du premier.

Brady vit qu'il s'agissait d'un acte de renonciation aux droits parentaux, afin que l'enfant soit placé en famille d'accueil. Signé B. Lestrange. Brady fronça les sourcils. Il reprit l'acte de naissance et vit que la signature de Bellatrix sur celui-ci ne correspondait pas du tout à celle du formulaire de renonciation. « C'est courant de falsifier des signatures, au Ministère ? » , demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Je … je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur », balbutia le fonctionnaire qui commençait à transpirer.

« Non, vous ne voyez pas, bien entendu. Et bien entendu, vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je conserve ce dossier. Après tout, il n'existe même pas, cet enfant, à en croire vos registres. »

« Non, non, non … aucune objection, je vous en prie, gardez-le. »

_Enfoiré_, pensa Brady en fourrant le dossier dans sa besace.

« Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne journée, ce n'est pas la peine que je gaspille ma salive à souhaiter quoi que ce soit de bien aux connards de votre espèce … », cracha Brady en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Celui-ci s'inclina quelque peu et continua de bégayer. « Non, non bien sûr, ce n'est pas la peine, au revoir Monsieur. »

Brady ressortit du Ministère. Il avait un nom, il avait une adresse. Il fourra la main dans sa poche et tripota une clef dorée. Bientôt, il pourrait la lui donner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Brady se trouvait en Irlande, devant la clôture en bois de la maison où le fils de Bellatrix avait été placé. Il avait prévenu les parents adoptifs de l'enfant de sa visite et ceux-ci avaient semblé extrêmement nerveux. À peine était-il arrivé au portail, qu'un homme emmitouflé dans un duffle coat se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Vous devez être Brady ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un fort accent irlandais. Il lui tendit la main, que Brady serra. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Darius n'est pas encore rentré de son cours d'équitation. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour … enfin, entrez. »

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine et l'homme, qui s'appelait Aidrian, lui servit une tasse de café. Brady le remercia et posa un dossier ainsi qu'une petite clé dorée sur la toile cirée de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Aidrian en désignant la clé.

« La clé d'un coffre à la Banque Gringotts de Londres. Sa mère étant décédée, cette clé revient à Darius. »

« Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ? Oui, ma femme m'en a parlé. Vous savez, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, c'est ma femme qui est des vôtres, je ne suis qu'un simple moldu, moi … Mais comment se fait-il … On nous a toujours dit que Mme Lestrange croyait son enfant mort peu après sa naissance ? C'était une mesure … de sécurité, d'après le Ministère. »

Brady se retint de lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait du Ministère en question. « Elle le croyait. Et elle est morte en le croyant. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'intégralité de ses biens m'a été versée : elle avait modifié son testament pour que je sois l'unique bénéficiaire de son héritage. »

Aidrian lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension. « Mais alors … pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Tout cela ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Darius. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit ainsi. »

Le père adoptif se passa une main sur le menton. « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous savez, Darius croit que nous l'avons adopté dans un orphelinat moldu … ça le détruirait si … enfin … s'il savait que sa mère était …»

« C'était une grande dame. Elle a fait de mauvais choix, mais c'était une personne exceptionnelle », fit Brady avec une pointe d'agressivité. « Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas accepter cet héritage. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Je vous demande seulement de prendre la bonne décision. »

Il se leva, rajusta sa cape et s'avança vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Aidrian, qui avait posé une main sur le dossier. « J'ai rassemblé des photographies et divers papiers la concernant. Si un jour vous décidez de dire la vérité à votre fils, tout est là-dedans. En tous cas, une chose est sûre. Darius lui a été arraché alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Le fruit d'un viol odieux. Malgré tout, pendant les quelques jours où elle a pu le tenir dans ses bras, elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a aimé aussi profondément que n'importe quelle autre mère. Et pour cela, vous devriez la respecter … »

Brady referma la porte derrière lui. Au portail, un gamin s'avançait, vêtu de bottes couvertes de boue et d'un gros casque noir, les joues rosies par le vent. Il regarda Brady quitter la propriété avec curiosité, puis reprit son chemin vers la maison. Brady lui jeta un regard, considérant les cheveux noirs de jais, bouclés et en bataille sur le crâne du môme. Il sourit et reprit sa route.

**FIN**

**Les Blas-blas de Xérès : ET voilà, c'est terminé ! Mon Dieu, quelle émotion. Je viens de tirer un trait sur une autre fic achevée, c'est une autre page qui se tourne. C'est toujours un moment très intense, je trouve, de terminer une fic, surtout après une écriture qui aura duré deux ans ! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions concernant ce dernier chapitre !**

**A très bientôt j'espère, avec une nouvelle histoire, ou peut-être seulement des OS, vus que je suis très prise par mon travail. En tous cas, j'espère vous retrouver très vite ! Enormes bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas, pour la dernière fois de La Voix des Morts, le petit bouton REVIEW, là, juste en bas !**


	35. Ceci n'est pas

Bonjour à tous !

Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, une fin alternative de La Voix des Morts, mais simplement un petit message pour remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fiction. Vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer d'autres créations et j'ai fini par me lancer. Si vous avez donc un peu de temps, venez découvrir ma nouvelle fiction intitulée « The Rise and Fall », encore un HGDM (vous commencez à connaître mes goûts, donc ça ne vous étonnera pas…). J'espère vous retrouver nombreux parmi mes reviews et je vous dis donc à très bientôt (j'espère !).

Xérès


End file.
